


【锤基】诸神热恋战记

by urakugou



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 304,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urakugou/pseuds/urakugou
Summary: ★大概就是一个锤基网游奔现啪啪啪还会撕逼八一八最后大团圆的搞笑故事★★充斥着国产大型网游的气氛，因为我是根据我玩的一款武侠游戏杜撰的新游戏，大家乐乐就好别太较真儿哦！会尽量解释一些游戏里的术语，写得通俗易懂让不玩游戏的亲们也能看懂！★





	1. 游戏和故事的开端

楔子  
“Hello？”  
“先生，您订的披萨到了。”  
“哦，稍等。”  
Loki Laufeyson挂了电话，一个突进将游戏里正开红（开启自由攻击模式袭击别的玩家，自身ID会变成红色，简称开红）杀着人的小法师送回安全区。  
——好险……差一点就死了。  
Loki看着自己那名叫“拉风小魔王”的游戏角色还剩一丝红色的血条开心极了，拿上钱包就起身离开了电脑桌。留在身后的电脑屏幕上，左下角对话框里一连串滚动的白字，全是在骂他的。  
“我***个怂逼！出来啊！”  
“拉屎小魔王你马勒戈壁开完红就跑？！”  
“出来啊！傻X！”  
……  
诸如此类被系统和谐与人工手动和谐并存的白字，一直刷到Loki拿了披萨，又用盘子装好端回电脑桌前坐下时还未停歇。  
Loki一边用刀叉切着披萨享用他的晚餐，一边看着游戏里这一群之前被他屠杀的蝼蚁轮番冲他挂在安全区的绿衣白发小法师疯狂口水，觉得他们真是无聊又有趣。  
这些人有多无聊呢？  
等到精致男孩像吃牛排一样慢条斯理地吃完了他的披萨，游戏里待机的小法师都快自然回满血了，他们还在骂。  
传送回城之前，Loki也在当前打了一行白字——  
“拜拜～钱充够了欢迎来杀爸爸。”  
\---------------------------------------------------  
2011年，一款由漫威宇宙游戏工作室研发的神话题材3D大型多人在线角色扮演电脑客户端游戏风靡全球。  
这款叫做《北欧诸神战记》（以下简称北战OL）的网游以著名的北欧神话为背景。在这个游戏里，不仅有丰富的社交系统，游戏玩家可以拜师和收徒，可以加入帮会，和帮会成员参加任务活动；还可以自己组建联盟，率领盟会体验不同阵营之间的激烈战斗。  
因着内测期间的宣传造势以及漫威公司的口碑影响力，这款游戏一经上线便吸引了无数玩家，火爆程度堪称年度之最。  
Loki也是这被吸引的无数玩家中的一员。  
他坐标英国，是个正在读研的富二代。有钱有时间，加之本身就是个出了什么新游戏都要去玩一玩的电竞迷，来到北战OL之后，立刻就被这款游戏丰富的玩法所吸引，一开服便充了小十几万，各种买买买提升功力，再加上肯花时间钻研，开服之初便挤进了排行榜前五十。  
这款游戏之所以这么受欢迎，还有一个原因是它打出了一个特别虚伪的幌子，叫公平竞技。它没有豪掷几百万就能拥有的一刀秒杀服务器的史诗级武器，为了升功力，氪金玩家和普通玩家一样需要耗时间。说通俗点，就是要想在这款游戏中称霸，你光充钱还不行，还得拿时间肝；平民玩家拼了命爆了肝地死命肝，甚至能达到一些氪金玩家同等的高度。  
Loki虽然是个Omega，但他从小就是个好胜心很强的男孩子，不管在现实里或游戏里都是同样的争强好胜。现下，为了不落人后，他是又氪又肝，废寝忘食到从来不吃外卖的精致男孩都点起了他素来鄙夷的披萨。  
在游戏里费钱费时间地升功力为了什么？当然是为了享受虐人和装逼的快感。  
所以Loki闲来无事最爱做的两件事就是在野外开红杀人，和挂在擂台区与其他玩家PK。  
北战OL里有两种时装，一种是商城直接花钱购买的，通常就几百块一套；还有一种是要用商城消费积分换的。消费一块钱获得一个积分，这些时装最便宜的也要一万多积分，最贵的那套金红相间的盔甲更是高达二十八万积分。积分时装是除了功力以外，土豪们炫富和身价的标志。  
Loki倒没有浮夸到去搞那套盔甲，一来是他觉得就一外观又不加属性，太贵了没必要；二来是他试穿过，觉得那是真的丑，丑就算了，还又骚又俗气。目前全服就阿斯嘉德的霸主“战雷霆”和米德加尔特的霸主“钢铁侠”这两个神壕有，每次在野外看到，Loki都觉得他们像闪闪发光的大狗熊一样，总之就是——辣眼睛。  
Loki用自己的消费积分给“拉风小魔王”换了一套一万八的白发套装，以及一套八万八的墨绿色皮草。自从有了这两套衣服，Loki便不爱穿别的时装了，平时就戴那个一万八的白发头配那身绿皮草。他爱死这身装扮了，觉得简直是低调奢华有内涵，往擂台广场上一站，也是大土豪的水准，但又不会显得庸俗，真是怎么看怎么有气质！有逼格！  
很难得的，Loki是个不手残的土豪，他头脑聪明，手法犀利又肯钻研，远程法师这个职业被他玩得甚至比职业代打还6。加之功力摆在那儿，除了野外被围殴，以及碰上实在厉害的玩家外，他虐人的时间远远多过于被虐的时候。

却说北战OL中，整个世界被分为了四个盟会版块，分别是北欧神话中代表神族的阿斯嘉德、代表巨人的约顿海姆、代表人类的米德加尔特、以及代表精灵的亚尔夫海姆。各个盟会中，又由玩家自主建立帮派，争夺地盘组建联盟。因为Loki所在的服务器“永恒之枪”是整个游戏中人口最多入驻公会也最多的一区一服，所以自开服以来，为了占领地盘，各个帮派之间的战斗尤为激烈。  
在历经开服三个月混乱的群雄割据之后，天下初定，每块地盘都有了自己的主人，而占领每个盟会中最大据地的联盟龙首，则成为一方霸主。  
Loki所在的帮派名叫凌霜，是傲雪苍澜联盟的龙首帮派，帮主“Σ老飞_”就是约顿海姆的霸主。因为Loki肯充钱功力高，每天在线时间又长，加之能言善辩喜欢领导他人，所以轻轻松松就在老飞哥的手下混了个统领的职位，帮派掠夺和野外群架兼任统战，一时间也成了永恒之枪中一号响当当的人物。  
但是，Loki的名气远不及于此，在成为统领之前，他早就声名在外，臭名昭著了。  
为什么呢？上面说了，因为他喜欢野外开红杀人和擂台PK虐人啊！  
野外杀人肯定是会被骂的，但Loki也不是善茬，他反击嘲讽起来是要多毒舌有多毒舌；PK胜利了Loki倒不多话，不过他每胜利一场就放出一次自己的宠物，那宠物叫什么来着？哦，叫“心疼你像个废物”。  
擂台区时常能看到的一道风景，就是一只头上悬空着“心疼你像个废物”一串大字的小狐狸活泼可爱的满地蹦跶，真是让人又好气来又好笑。

最近为了点帮派技能提升功力，Loki的帮派贡献值被消耗得严重不足，不得不熬夜点帮派委任换取帮贡值。这天夜里，Loki又一边点委任，一边挂在广场上看人PK，正在昏昏欲睡之际，屏幕上突然弹出了一个小对话框。  
【战雷霆邀请你进行比武切磋，是否接受？】  
Loki看了一眼桌上的时钟，已经是午夜三点十五分了，这个点，不用想也是代练上号。  
他于是关了委任页面，点了接受，活动活动手指准备和这个全服第一的近战战神代练好好打一场。他之前和这人打过，本来战雷霆的号就越了他将近一千功力，外加代练技术了得，每次都把他按在地上摩擦。  
北战OL一共有七种职业，分别是战神、巨人、精灵、侏儒、巫师、法师、女武神，其中女武神是治疗，战神和巨人是T①，剩下的都是DPS②。除了女武神只有女体之外，其他的职业在创角色时都有男女性别可选。  
Loki的法师属于远程DPS职业，因此在倒计时期间他便拉开了两人的距离准备采用跑图战术③。他的法师主堆攻击，伤害高，但皮脆血薄，最怕的就是被控制技能多的近战抓住。他之前一直打不过战雷霆的代练，就是因为那家伙能预判他的走位，把他追得死紧，让他在代表力气值的蓝条耗尽前根本拉不开适宜攻击的距离。  
Loki做好了一切准备，开局就跑，边拉距离边放出远攻技能防止战神靠近。可出乎他意料的是，对面的战雷霆竟然无视了他的攻击，直接照他的脸冲了过来，一路上将他的一套魔法扫射全吃，冲到近前控住他的时候，就已经下了三分之一的血。  
——我靠……这么钢的吗？傻逼吧？我有解控的啊大哥。  
Loki有些惊讶，在战雷霆抓着他开始施放连环大招之际一个换位解控，登时溜走，浪费了他一个大技能。  
甩开了距离，但战雷霆还是突进加十八连滚紧追不放，Loki算是看出他的战术了，一路边退边打，拖到对方耗光蓝条翻滚不动了，愣是没让这个战神靠近他分毫。  
——啧，滚不动了吧~  
Loki乐了，见对方没蓝了他也不跑了，选了个点站桩输出，很快便将还不停挣扎着向他靠近的战雷霆打成了残血。  
他不急着饮血击杀他，住了手在当前打了一行白字，问道：“号主上号？”  
很快，对面给出了回应：“嗯。”  
——果然如传闻中一样是个手残。  
Loki内心一下子就明朗了。  
他听说过不少关于战雷霆本人的事儿，毕竟是排行榜第一的大佬，在永恒之枪的话题度相当的高。  
战雷霆无疑是个神壕，一人养活整个创世网游公会，加之手下有四个大土豪朋友帮衬，他们组建的联盟在混战最初便霸占了阿斯嘉德的所有地盘，以丰厚的公会福利吸引了一大批高战力玩家，使得阿斯嘉德成为四个盟会中最强盛的一块。  
战雷霆作为阿斯嘉德的霸主是兄弟们眼中心里敬爱的老大，他们都叫他大哥。据说这位老大哥为人沉稳，家底殷实，有个绑定奶，从来不撩妹和乱勾搭，大家私底下都猜测他可能是个四十多岁，有家庭、有事业的中年人。又因为战神职业和游戏中一个主角NPC④雷神索尔一样是用锤作武器，在二阶金谱被炒成天价的当下，战雷霆是第一个做出二阶金色武器闪电之锤的人，所以大家也叫他锤哥，甚至直接叫他雷神。  
传闻中锤哥充钱不含糊，排行榜第一奈何手残，Loki今天算是见识到了。  
在心里嘲笑了对方一番，又美滋滋地嘚瑟了一番自己果然是土豪中难得的天才技术流玩家，Loki上前将战雷霆饮了血，照例放出自己的宠物，然后打开帮派界面继续点起了委任。

——嗯？心疼你像个废物？？  
Thor Odinson看着屏幕里突然出现的小狐狸一脸懵逼。  
他把鼠标放到那个宠物身上，立马便弹出了一行显示来：你好！我是拉风小魔王的小伙伴。  
——所以，这是被嘲讽了？  
Thor今年二十七岁，年纪轻轻就继承了家族公司，平时没事的时候喜欢玩玩游戏打发时间。时间一长，就和天南地北几个一起玩了好多年游戏的朋友组建了一个网游公会。北战OL刚公测时正好是他们上一个游戏黄掉的时候，于是Thor召开了一次公会动员大会，和手下的兄弟们一商量，便决定转战这个呼声极高的新游戏。  
他平时挺忙的，自己的号大部分时间都是交给代练在打理，帮派联盟里的事务也是他的四个好朋友在弄，他只负责充钱发放福利，以及每天上线和兄弟们一起打打掠夺战或者野外群架。  
今天，Thor得了闲，便想着趁午休时间在办公室的电脑上玩会儿游戏。工作日白天游戏里人不是很多，Thor又不需要自己做日常任务，便去了广场想找人练一练PK技术。他将擂台区旗鼓相当的号都挨个儿点了一遍，乱打一通下来有输有赢，和大家当前打字聊天也挺欢乐。然后他便点到了拉风小魔王这个法师，没想到被满血吊打不说，还莫名其妙被嘲讽了。  
——怎么会有这么不友善的玩家？智障小学生吗？  
Thor郁闷极了，但看周围的人似乎都一副见怪不怪的样子，还有些爱起哄的在当前打字说道：“哈哈哈哈大佬，他嘲讽你，干他！”  
当惯了大哥的Thor被怂恿着便再次点了小魔王的PK，开打之前，还特意把自己的宠物名字也改成了“心疼你像个智障”，心里气呼呼地想着，就你会嘲讽是吧！  
——还来？  
Loki点着点着委任，又被弹了窗口，一看，还是刚刚那个人。  
他也懒得把宠物收回去了，直接接了便如法炮制地一番血虐，很快又将战雷霆打了个惨败。  
【战雷霆邀请你进行比武切磋，是否接受？】  
【恭喜你在比武切磋中战胜了战雷霆！】  
【战雷霆邀请你进行比武切磋，是否接受？】  
【恭喜你在比武切磋中战胜了战雷霆！】  
……  
Thor是屡战屡败，越战越勇，铁了心和这小魔王杠上了，一直不停地点他PK。  
他的想法挺简单，就觉得这个家伙的法师玩得确实好，多和他打打还能磨练一下自己的技术；而且他特意改了名字的小宠物还没有机会放出来过呢，怎么也得赢上一把不是？  
Thor是乐在其中，Loki却打得烦了。  
为什么呢？因为对方太菜赢得毫无成就感啊！  
前前后后打了有六七次吧，Loki再看到战雷霆的弹窗时便开始点拒绝，但他没想到对方脸皮这么厚，都被拒绝了还一直点，于是Loki让小魔王原地打坐，并在当前模仿NPC敲出了一行白字来：“拉风小魔王看起来对你没有什么好感，不愿意搭理你。”  
——哈？还有这种操作？  
Thor看着小法师头上飘出的字一个没忍住笑出了声。  
在这个游戏里，如果你强行去点没有对话设定的NPC，它们便会说出这句不想搭理你的话来。Thor觉得这个拉风小魔王有趣，而且他除了放宠物以外，赢了这么几次也没有在当前多说什么。于是Thor想了想，重新给小魔王发送了另一个弹窗。  
【战雷霆请求添加你为好友，是否接受？】  
……这个人有病吧，抖M吗？  
Loki对着屏幕翻了一个白眼，无所谓地点了接受。反正游戏好友嘛，多一个不多，少一个不少咯。  
战雷霆似乎是心满意足了，加了好友之后便不再烦他，继续去找别人PK去了。  
Loki挂着机又点了一会儿委任，点到快五点他实在熬不住的时候才准备下线睡觉。走之前他瞄了一眼好友列表，战雷霆居然还在线。  
——啧，这家伙，比我还能熬嘛……果然中老年人睡眠少。

注释：①T：游戏中的T也就是肉盾的意思，指的是那些血厚防高，能够承受大量伤害的角色，他们没有高额的输出但是可以通过高仇恨技能让boss稳定攻击自己，从而承担起保护团队的任务。  
②DPS：游戏中的DPS指的是能够持续造成高伤害输出的角色，一般而言，DPS是团队里的主要输出，他们能够造成大量的伤害但是缺少防御能力，因此需要T在前面抗伤。  
扩展资料：  
在大多数网络游戏中，一个正常的团队都会包含三种角色：T、DPS、治疗，即早期的战法牧组合。  
T即肉盾职业，负责抗伤害；DPS负责输出，治疗负责加血和增益。  
一个团队中，没有T就扛不住怪的伤害；没有dps就打不死怪；没有治疗就没办法回血，T再硬也会死，治疗就是能够保障团队成员生命的职业。  
③跑图战术：在实力相差太多、技能没有准备好等直接对战没有胜算的情况下，通过在地图上不停换位、奔跑，令对手无法靠近，拖疲对手再把握有利的时机出击。  
④NPC：NPC是一种角色类型，是Non-Player Character的缩写，一般指“非玩家角色”，指的是游戏中不受玩家操纵的游戏角色，这个概念最早源于单机游戏，后来这个概念逐渐被应用到其他游戏领域中。  
 


	2. 花海中萌生的悸动

北战OL在公测三个月之后迎来了第一个大版本：神域双雄。  
主线剧情里，两位主角NPC雷神索尔和他的弟弟火神洛基经历共同成长的少年时代，成长为了众神之父奥丁手下的两员悍将，他们并肩作战，开始代替他们的父亲征战四方。随着他们的征战，游戏开启了新的任务剧情和新副本①，并大大增加了制造二阶金色装备的图谱的掉落产出途径，使得二阶金装进入普及时代，玩家们原本封印在70级的游戏等级也随之突破到80级。  
自新版本上线以来，Loki就跟打了鸡血似的天天泡在游戏里。  
等级的突破和金装的制造都是大大提升功力的途径，而他又属于喜欢亲身体验游戏乐趣的那类玩家，从不找代练，为此是白天做任务，晚上开荒副本，加班加点地成为了永恒之枪第一批到达80级、二阶金装全齐的佼佼者，在功力排行榜中的排名又上升了10位。  
当然，loki的功力之所以升得这么快，除了勤奋之外，充值氪金也是一个主要的原因。  
为了庆祝新版本问世，漫威搞了一个消费回馈活动，说是回馈，其实就是拿出游戏里提升功力急需的历练值、材料、帮派贡献值等道具投放到每一个消费档次里，鼓励玩家们疯狂氪金。  
Loki这次直接充了一万，在商城里买了一堆有用没用的礼包和外装，实在没什么需要的了，他就把剩下的钱全买了新时装和坐骑，挂到拍卖行去换金币。仅仅一下午，就把两百块的最低档到一万块最高档之间的奖励依次拿了个全。  
消费满额还送了他一个洛基NPC同款的黄金犄角头部外观。其实就算没有每个档次的奖励，就单单冲着这个外观，Loki也是会花这一万块的。因为他和无数玩家一样，是洛大哥的小迷弟啊！  
Loki从小便喜欢看书，对北欧神话情有独钟，里面那个和他同名的恶作剧之神更是他的心头好。入驻这个游戏之后，在职业和盟会的选择上，他都是受了洛基的影响。现下，能拥有和自己喜爱角色的同款头饰，这么拉风的事情他怎么会错过。  
得到了黄金犄角头饰，Loki便马上给小魔王戴上了，美滋滋地欣赏了一会儿之后，他换下了白发，配了一个和洛基差不多的黑发，再加上他那身昂贵的墨绿皮草，和绿衣黑发的洛基是要多像有多像。  
Loki满意极了，正想去人多的主城转转显摆显摆，但固定队的人却在这时候叫他打副本了。因为是新副本，难度系数还挺高，加之队伍里主T的情缘②是个手残毒奶（字面意思，有毒的奶妈，能把人奶死的奶妈），指挥也很迷，灭了无数次，就连Loki这种最不容易死的远程都死得不要不要的。最后实在打到火起，Loki开了麦亲自指挥，是谁出错就骂谁，打了差不多四、五个小时才勉强通关。  
“下次开本前拜托你们先看看通关视频熟悉下Boss技能好吗？心累。”  
Loki在队伍里说了话，忍着将所有人删除好友的冲动退了队。  
他真是嫌弃死他们了，但没有办法，这四个人虽然有点手残（可能还有点脑残），但是功力高而且会优先让他装备，去了外面可组不到这么占便宜的队伍。  
Loki喝了一罐冰可乐冷静了一下，看时间已经过了午夜十二点了，便打开地图传送去了广场，准备在这个点人最多的地方展示展示自己的新外形，顺便找人虐虐爽一爽。  
Loki读完图，骑着他的大白马来到擂台广场上时，差点没被满屏幕的红色桃心和红色花瓣闪瞎眼。  
这是此次更新推出的新时装“蜜桃小亲亲”所带的交互技能，收藏了这套时装的玩家可以点任意玩家亲亲，只要对方接受了，两个游戏角色就会抱在一起接吻，身边还会出现环绕的爱心和飘飞的花瓣。  
这个交互动作简直是秀恩爱的一大神器，所以哪怕价格不便宜也很多人购买。之前在本里的时候，那个主T就和他的毒奶情缘一直在亲，本不好好打，恩爱还秀得飞起，惹得Loki是直接开麦骂了人。  
广场上的人比Loki想象中的多，永恒之枪里最骚的几个都在，钢铁侠的周围更是围起了一圈妹子，叽叽喳喳地当前打着字，都在等着他挨个挨个地亲亲。  
——智障。  
Loki暗骂了一声，无视了满广场亲来亲去的傻逼们，点了几个平时经常一起PK的人切磋，除了被无敌浩克那个巨人摁在地上摩擦之外，其他的都取得了胜利。  
玩了没一会儿，战雷霆也来了。  
Loki远远的就看到了他那身闪瞎眼的盔甲，和钢铁侠一样，他今天也是最贵的盔甲加白毛打扮，还戴上了最新的黄金犄角头盔。  
这些中老年暴发户是巴不得把所有贵的都穿在身上吗？loki觉得他们用以搭配盔甲和白发的审美，简直玷污了洛大哥头盔的逼格！  
战雷霆的一身壕装无疑吸引了广场上的妹子们，打扮得花枝招展的各职业女性角色们纷纷蹦跶到他的身边求PK、求亲亲，当前频道也是清一色抱大腿的言论，战雷霆很快就和他们玩成了一片。Loki觉得他们真是无聊极了，翻了个白眼，继续去点他的劲敌无敌浩克PK去了。  
【无敌浩克在比武切磋中战胜了你，请继续加油！】  
“还是不行，被抓到一套秒。”  
连续打了两三次还是失败，Loki在原地一边打坐回血，一边和无敌浩克聊了起来。  
“你这号太偏攻击了，很脆，巨人本身又克法师，但你手法是很不错的，我几次都快没蓝了才抓住你。”  
无敌浩克的号主是个挺温和的人，说话有礼貌，就算打赢了他态度也谦虚，算是Loki在PK场上比较认同的对手了。  
“你试着换套格挡和韧劲高的搭配，把技能改成偏防御的天赋，因为你本身命中加成高，所以这样伤害并不会下降太多，但却会肉很多。”  
“嗯，你等我弄一下，待会儿再来找你打一场。”  
“好。”  
Loki打开界面调整了一通自己的装备，再切回来时无敌浩克正和别人打着，他便打开了帮派页面一边点委任，一边等他。就在这时，屏幕里出现了一个弹框，Loki以为是有人找他PK便顺手点了接受。  
——诶？什么鬼？  
关掉帮派页面，Loki傻了眼，他的拉风小魔王正和一个穿盔甲的亲在一起，再一看头顶ID——战雷霆。  
次奥……  
Loki在心里暗骂一声见鬼，原来刚刚的弹窗并不是什么PK邀请，而是战雷霆点了他亲亲！无语地将键盘乱按一通，这动作在进行的途中不仅不能释放技能，而且连翻滚、跳跃都无法打断，眼看着技能栏里剩下了“自爆”这一项是亮着的，Loki毫不犹豫地按了下去。  
Thor正欣赏着屏幕里一红一绿两个小人儿亲得开心，对面的小魔王突然啪嗒一声倒在地上，死了。  
？？？  
他点了这么多人亲亲，还第一次见到这种操作。  
好笑之余，Thor在当前打了一行白字：“要不要厌恶得这么明显？”  
“……”Loki原地复活起来，回了他一串省略号。  
之后战雷霆又连续给他发了好几次亲亲的邀请，都被他拒绝了。  
——拜托，他没兴趣和中年大叔玩这些恶心巴拉的互动好么，他家拉风小魔王这么帅，要亲也是亲小姐姐嘛……  
“那打一场？”被拒绝多次之后，战雷霆在当前问道，并发送了请求切磋的弹窗。  
这次，Loki点了接受。  
——反正日常虐手残嘛，乐意之至。  
Loki本着随便打打的心态，懒懒地靠在椅背上，一开局图也不跑了，架好魔法分身就等着战雷霆冲过来时揍他。可是出乎他意料的，战雷霆一改上次横冲直撞的鲁莽作风，一个假动作踏入他的攻击范围骗他开了技能之后抽身而退，还扔暗器给他上了一发耗蓝的毒。  
——有趣。  
开局不利，Loki有毒Buff在身也不敢贸然去追，拖着距离想等Buff消失，但战雷霆一个突进到了他的面前，抓着他用普通攻击打一套又再次退开了。  
这个打法，倒是和他的代练是一样的。  
难道不是号主上号？  
Loki不敢再掉以轻心了，坐直身子拿出了之前和战雷霆代练PK时的精神投入战斗。待到且追且打一场下来，他发现战雷霆还是之前那个战雷霆，只是进步了一点而已。  
“不错嘛，能打掉我一半的血了。”  
胜利之后，Loki在当前说道。  
“嘿嘿，我最近都有在练习。”  
Thor有些开心，上次被拉风小魔王狠虐之后他是勤学苦练PK手法，并专门向同为法师的Fandral询问这个职业的弱点和打法。这次下掉了小魔王半血，看来放出他的“心疼你像个智障”指日可待。  
说到宠物，Thor问道：“你今天怎么不放你那只小狐狸了？”  
“哦，你不说我还忘了。”  
看着出现在两人面前活蹦乱跳的“心疼你像个废物”，Thor心想，真不该多嘴问他。  
“再来？”  
“你点我。”  
Thor才学会新套路正是兴致勃勃的时候，Loki依照无敌浩克给他的指点换了装备也正好需要一个沙包来试试伤害。两人一来二去又打了几场，但是因为广场上玩亲亲的人太多，满屏红心花瓣乱飞，导致游戏卡顿严重，所以打得并不是很畅快。  
就在Loki刚想说要不换个地方的时候，战雷霆给他发送了一个私聊：“我好卡哦，我们换个地方？”  
“好。”  
战雷霆邀请了拉风小魔王上马，载着他一路飞奔，很快就跑出了主城，来到了城外一处人较少的花海上。  
“你是来切磋还是来截图的啊？”Loki看着这地方有些好笑，阿斯嘉德护城河外的花海，情侣截图圣地。  
“诶？”  
Thor有点不懂他的意思。他不怎么跑地图，不知道太多的地方，这里是上次Sif带他来过的，因为风景挺好，地势也开阔，所以他就载着拉风小魔王来了这儿。  
“你不知道这里是情侣拍照圣地？”  
Loki下了马，操控着小魔王在如粉色海洋般的花海间翻滚着奔跑跳跃，取了些他觉得好看的角度截了几张图。Loki其实早就想这么做了，只是因为他没有情缘一起来，平时这儿人又多，高冷如他，他才不想在一堆情侣中做这种丢人现眼的事情。  
“这我还真不知道。”  
Loki截了图，想着可以将自己儿子的照片设成桌面背景了，心情大好，便有耐心地向战雷霆解释道：“平时这儿人很多，打起架来绝对比主城卡，现在只是因为大半夜了才没什么人。”  
“半夜？我这儿是白天诶。”  
“……你哪儿的？”  
“澳洲。”  
“哦，我英国的。”  
Loki操控着小魔王在偌大的花海里跑来跑去，一边截着图，一边和战雷霆有一搭没一搭地打字聊天。战雷霆突然的一个问句差点让他将手边上的水杯碰翻：“你是女孩子吗？”  
——我操你大爷的女孩子！  
Loki虽然很想直接这样打出来，但想想又觉得这样挺没素质。  
“……不是。”  
“哈哈！因为我看你蹦蹦跳跳的挺可爱，脸也捏得好看，感觉女孩子才会花心思捏脸。”  
说到捏脸，Loki就忍不住要得意了。  
当然好看，小魔王这张脸是他照着自己捏的好么，捏了一整天还修改了无数次呢！Loki确实是一个非常好看的人，由此在学校里爱慕他的人也特别多，之所以单身只是因为他一个都看不上而已。  
Loki过去的几任女朋友都是普通的Beta，他虽然是个Omega，但他自恃优秀，性格要强，眼光也高，生活中还没出现过能让他甘心雌伏的男性；他也从不交往Alpha，因为在他眼里，他们不论男女都是危险的生物，他才不要年纪轻轻就稀里糊涂被他们搞大了肚子。  
“那是你们中年大叔的想法好吧！”  
Loki反驳完，让小魔王走到战雷霆近前，仔细观察起他的脸来。战雷霆的脸就是一张很普通的系统脸加了胡须，这让他忍不住嘲笑道：“你的脸真丑。”  
“随便选的而已，怎么我就成中年大叔了？”  
“他们不都说你四十五岁吗？”  
Thor有些好笑，他确实有听过公会里对于他的传闻，说他是个四五十岁的中年老板，但他懒得去反驳，反正游戏嘛，他也不想和自己的现实生活牵扯太多。  
不过对着这个俏皮的小法师，不知为何，Thor突然就很想反驳了。  
“别听他们乱说，我是年轻人。”  
这句话逗笑了电脑屏幕前的Loki。  
——这人难道不知道他一本正经解释的模样配合着他那身暴发户的装扮真的超搞笑吗？  
出于戏弄战雷霆的心理，Loki想想又回了他一句：“好吧，四十五岁也勉强算年轻人了。”  
“我真不是，不信你可以来我频道，我可以开麦证明。”  
证明自己是其次，Thor发现自己对这个小法师充满了好奇心，竟然到了想要听一听他的声音的程度。  
“神经病，再来打几把我睡觉了。”  
Loki点了战雷霆的切磋，不再扣字，因为他猛然间觉得，在这花海之中，他们这样的对话很像是在……调情。

注释：①游戏副本：游戏术语，是可以让你和队友们在一个私人区域，不受他人干扰地进行探索、冒险或完成任务的场所，不是你的队友就无法进入你所在的这个私人区域。  
②游戏情缘：游戏里找的对象。  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存文，WB、LOFTE（ID均为：龍梨_）、随缘居（ID：urakugou）同步更新。


	3. 丢人丢大发了

拉风小魔王最近拉风不起来了。  
因为Loki在提升功力的道路上遭遇了瓶颈，随着越高级的帮派技能所消耗的帮派贡献值越来越多，哪怕他每周礼包全买、点委任点到手抽筋也升不动它们了。眼看着自己在功力排行榜上的名次一位一位地下降，真是把Loki给愁坏了。  
“现在发一条频道广播，掠夺战一万八以上功力的进组，YY上跳联盟统战，今天是进攻。再重复一遍，掠夺……”  
又到了每天掠夺战的时间，Loki在听到是进攻的时候便立马点了开团的统战进组。最近他不做统战了，为什么呢？因为做全场指挥的话，他根本抢不到战场里的Boss掉落。  
在北战OL里，帮贡值这种东西除了每日登录赠送、商城帮派礼包购买、以及点帮派委任获得以外，还有一个快速获取的途径，便是这每日掠夺中的Boss掉落。掠夺战分为进攻和防守两种，顾名思义，进攻就是去别人的地盘上打架，防守就是别人来你家打你。在自己联盟作为进攻一方的掠夺战中，打掉防守方的Boss，Boss会掉落大量帮派资金和玉石，捡到的人将其上缴，就能换取大量的帮贡值。  
这东西掉到地上每个人都可以拾取，基本靠抢，全凭手速，而且捡得越多换的帮贡也越多。一场掠夺下来，全部掉落的资金和玉石能换好几万帮贡，为此，一些有地的小穷联盟就靠这个赚钱养活手下帮派，明码标价将自己方的Boss全卖给对面土豪。  
这样联盟的典型代表是亚尔夫海姆的华纳之光。Loki也想买Boss，怂恿了老飞哥许多次，让他去找华纳之光的帮主胜利剑神py（屁眼）交易，但胜利剑神显然和战雷霆以及钢铁侠的关系更好，每次都轮流卖给他们，根本不理老飞哥。被拒绝的次数一多，Loki也不好意思再提这个要求了，是每次在野外看到华纳之光的人就开红虐杀，以泄心头之恨。  
Loki也不是没想过去py别的小联盟，但py之后的掠夺战就没了打头，帮里的兄弟都是热爱战斗的好战分子，对此根本不同意py。老飞哥一向以大多数兄弟的意见为意见，便否决了Loki的提议。  
没得py，那就只能硬钢。但在这个大家都缺帮贡的年代，Boss一死，是所有人都围着掉落物品狂按F拾取键一通疯抢。Loki为此已经按烂两个键盘了，但人那么多，他总是抢不到，就算不做统战了专注去抢，还是一样。  
好气哦！  
Loki一生气，这歪脑筋就动起来了。  
大家一起打Boss的时候不好抢，他便开始带着他的五人小队，趁别人打团的时候偷偷去打Boss。这个小队就是同他打副本那个，队员分别叫小宝塔、小琦芯（小宝塔的手残剧毒奶妈情缘）、鹰眼、毁灭勇士。之前说了，Loki虽然有点嫌弃他们不够机灵，但他们都是高氪玩家而且非常听他的话，还愿意什么都让着他，所以算是Loki在北战OL里的亲友了。  
Loki带着他这四个亲友偷了好几场掠夺的Boss，资金玉石全让他一个人捡了，心里简直美滋滋。帮派里的人因此有了意见，但老飞顾忌着他们五个都是高战土豪不好得罪，便没有点名批评，只在开帮派会议的时候以不记名的方式大力批判了偷Boss这一猥琐不团结行为，并定下了“凡偷Boss者，不论是谁都立即踢出帮派”的新规矩。  
虽然立下了新帮规，但Loki正处在尝到了甜头的时候，再加上仗着老飞哥器重他，是根本不放在心上。

这天，进了掠夺位面，在同对面互推了几次，看到没什么压力之后，他便又带着他的亲友队脱离了大部队。  
“对面快站不起来了！我们再冲他们一波！大家把Buff补一下，上马，到我联盟坐标直接骑马冲锋！”  
耳机里，伴着振奋人心的音乐，新统战慷慨激扬地指挥着处于领先的大部队发起了进攻。Loki一边听着，一边和自己的小队打着Boss，心里也是同样的激动不已。他必须激动啊！已经攒了快两个周的帮贡值了，加上今天这一波，他便可以一口气将加命中的技能点满，一下子涨近百点功力，不仅能追回之前掉下的排名，甚至还能上升不少哩！  
但就在这时，一直稳定的团队血量却猛然急掉，一眨眼的功夫就灭了大半个团。  
“卧槽！他们怎么会有激怒Buff和杀意Buff？！”  
统战小哥傻了眼，一波冲锋过去，对面不仅没有被推掉，反而在Buff的加成下无限杀意吃掉了他们的人。  
瞬间逆转的战局把老飞气得直接开麦咆哮起来：“谁？！谁他妈又去偷Boss了！”  
这次团灭送了对面几千分，被反超了不说，对面还依靠Buff直接冲过来屠复活点，让他的人根本站不起来。  
Loki心下暗叫不好。因为打掉地盘上的Boss，会给防守方随机增加Buff，他哪里想到“运气”这么好，才打了两个，就给对面打出了最厉害的两重！  
在这两重Buff之下对面几乎是无敌的状态，毫无意外地，他们在这场掠夺中落了个惨败，输了对方将近两万多分。偏巧对面又是敌对帮派，赢了之后当前各种嘲讽，气得老飞是掠夺一结束就发起了飙。  
“音乐关掉！刚刚是谁他妈打的Boss？！”  
Loki一看联盟聊天频道，果然有人举报了他。不仅举报，那些平日里看不惯他的人更是趁机对他义正言辞地批判起来，并呐喊着让老飞踢掉小魔王这队人。  
一时间，这样的声音竟形成了刷屏之势。  
——靠，玩大了。  
“老大，怎么办？”就在这时，小宝塔发来了一个私聊。  
“叫你老婆别在联盟和他们吵，我想想……有人亲眼看见了吗？就说我们没打Boss，是去追杀对面的人才脱离大部队的。”  
Loki一见势头不妙，小脑筋就飞快地转动了起来。他将说辞发给了小宝塔，又复制修改一下私聊给了老飞。  
老飞收到私聊，心里是不信的，但却觉得这不失为一个可以给双方下的台阶。毕竟小魔王这一队人都在排行榜前五十，真给踢掉还是非常让他心痛的。但老飞一看联盟频道，群情激奋，就连下面其他几个帮的帮主都发言表达了强烈的不满。这规矩是他当着所有人的面定下的，如果不踢的话，着实太打脸了。  
为了服众，再加上心里确实生气拉风小魔王没把他的话放在眼里，老飞在短暂的犹豫之后选择了杀鸡儆猴，为了帮派凝聚力，将Loki这不听话的一队人全踢了。  
【您已经被帮主Σ老飞_踢出帮派。】  
Loki正在给老飞编辑着私聊内容，屏幕上突然出现这样一行系统提示，再一看，他头上ID前面的联盟字样没有了，辛苦攒了快两周的帮贡值也瞬间清零。  
“靠！”  
Loki气得是砸了键盘，正想开麦讨个说法，但发现老飞不仅游戏踢了他，还连他的YY黄马也给下了，更过分的是，当着统战频道百来十个人，是直接就把他踢出了频道。  
——这下丢人丢大了。  
Loki没想到老飞这家伙竟然来真的，他玩了好几年游戏，还第一次遭遇被人踢帮这档子丢大脸的事！一下子给委屈得是直接关了电脑，气得去泡了大半个钟头的澡。  
等到Loki泡完澡回来，他发现自己手机qq的提示音一直响个不停，一边擦头发一边点开来看，全是老飞给他发的消息。  
老飞哥 21:47:45  
怎么下游戏了？  
老飞哥 21:49:58  
生气了？我知道你肯定很不高兴，但你懂的，那个局面我必须杀鸡儆猴  
老飞哥 21:55:41  
我是没有看到你们去打boss，但那会儿lm频道都刷爆了，我踢你，正是因为我们比较熟，我把你当朋友，你看我这不是来哄你了吗  
老飞哥 21:57:08  
你之前游戏也当过帮主，人也聪明，不是那种不懂事的小孩子，应该知道的  
老飞哥 22:17:08  
在吗？  
老飞哥 22:24:23  
大家都在说你们，我一看你们5个，刚好都熟  
老飞哥 22:25:34  
就想着先做给别人看，把他们的嘴给堵上了  
老飞哥 22:36:52  
在吗？快上游戏吧，yy也过来，我给你加回来  
Loki默默地看完，他本来就是个不擅于反省自己的小坏蛋，老飞这一哄，更是让他觉得自己又有理又委屈了，心里想着你当人面又是下马甲又是踢帮派的，现在让我回来？卧槽！  
他是当下就给老飞回了信息，表示自己绝对不回去了。  
后面老飞又接着给他发了许多消息，无非就是动之以情、晓之以理那一套。Loki打开了电视，一边看综艺节目，一边以老飞发十条他回一条的频率挤兑他，足足让老飞哄了他两三个小时。等到他的节目看完了，气也消得差不多了，才删了老飞的好友，上床睡觉。  
——呵，让他丢了这么大一个人，还想让他回去，门儿都没有！这梁子算是结下了。  
谁还不是小公举了。  
这天夜里，Loki做了一个梦，梦到自己成了邪神洛基。  
他不仅成为了他的偶像洛大哥，还做到了洛大哥一直想做而还没做到的事——统治阿斯嘉德，统治全九界。  
在梦里，Loki身着华丽的战甲，手拿永恒之枪坐在高高的王座之上，下面跪的全是老飞、战雷霆、钢铁侠之流。他让他们率兵攻打哪里，他们便出征哪里，对于他的命令根本不敢违抗。Loki觉得成为天下霸主的感觉真是爽呆了，威风凛凛到让他哈哈大笑，笑到醒。

第二天，Loki再上线的时候，他顶着一个无帮派归属的散人标识在城里晃荡了一圈。  
因为他平日树敌众多，见到他的人都拿昨晚他偷Boss被踢帮派的事嘲笑他，Loki觉得这简直是奇耻大辱！正在这时，老飞又找上了他，还是和昨天差不多的意思，就是想叫他回去，心情极差的Loki被他烦得连他的游戏好友都删除了。  
与此同时，一些比较大的帮派也向Loki投出了橄榄枝。虽然他名声不大好，但功力摆在那儿，还是大家都想极力拉拢的对象。  
可不知是不是受了昨夜里那个帝王霸业梦的影响，Loki突然就不想去别人的帮派当下属了，他想自己建立一个帮，自主创业！  
Loki将这个想法和他的亲友队员一说，这几个一同被踢的土豪心里也有气，当下便举双手赞成了他的提议。但Loki认为只有他们五个人还不够，他还需要再拉拢一个更有钱，接近于神壕的盟友。打开好友列表一通筛选，最终，他将这个目标定在了之前和他同帮的副帮主“麻辣你鸡哥”身上。  
却说这鸡哥虽然名字恶俗，但却是真有钱，家里似乎是开矿山的。功力榜第五不说，还经常赞助帮里搞活动什么的。而且他和Loki有点渊源，他觉得小魔王在指挥打架上面很有头脑，是个难得的聪明小子；也经常找他聊天，询问提升功力的途径，以及聊永恒之枪的格局什么的。虽然大多数时候都是鸡哥在那边逼逼叨，而Loki闭麦听歌打切磋。  
确定了目标，Loki便马上行动了起来。  
他开始和鸡哥一夜一夜地聊天，与别人聊人生、聊游戏理想。Loki那张嘴，只要他愿意搭理你，那是能将天上的星星都说到水里去的。鸡哥被他一夜一夜的洗脑，到最后还真的被他给说服了，是毅然决然地就带着兄弟伙退了老飞的帮派与他一起“创业”。  
至此，属于Loki的时代正式在永恒之枪拉开序幕。

——彩蛋时间——  
哈哈，至此出现了好多角色，除了直接引用电影原称的，大家都找到对应的电影原型了吗？这里梨梨来补充解释一下：  
老飞哥=劳菲（雷神一）  
神之焰=火焰巨人苏尔特尔（雷神三）  
而Loki的亲友团成员，除了在复联一里被洗脑的鹰眼之外，其余都是雷神和复联系列电影中出现过的Loki的反派盟友哦！  
小琦芯+小宝塔=奇塔瑞星人（复联一）  
毁灭勇士=毁灭者（雷神一）  
麻辣你鸡哥=黑暗精灵首领马勒凯斯（雷神二）  
小伙伴们都猜对了吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存文，WB、LOFTE（ID均为：龍梨_）、随缘居（ID：urakugou）同步更新。


	4. 登陆阿斯嘉德

鸡哥手下人还挺多，差不多有半个帮的样子，虽然除了几个高战之外功力普遍不是太高，但有了这帮小兵，也足够令只有一个亲友队的孤儿Loki高兴一下了。  
有了神壕盟友，有了人马，接下来就是要考虑一个合适的去处了。  
Loki打开大地图分析了一下当下的局势：四大盟会各有其主，隶属这四盟的各块地盘也都建立了帮派联盟，其中阿斯嘉德和米德加尔特的形势比较统一，盟下所有地盘都归各自的霸主所有；约顿海姆一分为二，一半的地盘属于老飞，而另一半则被排行榜第三的神之焰占领；剩下的亚尔夫海姆是最混乱的，盟下地盘之间各自为政，互相征伐，完全就是一盘散沙。  
Loki首先排除了约顿海姆。他是从老飞那儿出来的，虽然神之焰有邀请过他，但他心头有气，是连带着看整个约顿海姆都不顺眼了。而且神之焰自己也就两块地，还不是总舵，手下虾兵蟹将一群他也没实力下老飞的总舵。  
其次，Loki也不想去亚尔夫海姆。虽然他带人过去占领亚尔夫的总舵是最容易也最实际的操作，可要统一常年内战的亚尔夫也不是一件容易的事情。原因是下面的帮派太多了，而且都是些半大不小的土豪帮主，实力不行还谁也不服谁，活该亚尔夫是四盟中最弱鸡最常挨打的那个。  
那么，这剩下的选项就只有被战雷霆的创世网游公会占领的阿斯嘉德，以及被钢铁侠的STARK集团网游公会占领的米德加尔特了。  
“要不我们去米德加尔特吧？”在自己的小YY频道里，鹰眼率先提议道，“我和Tony在上个游戏是一起玩的，还算有点交情，他人不错。”  
“Tony是谁？”Loki问道。  
“就钢铁侠啊。”  
“……你这样就曝了别人真名还真是有交情。”  
“这有什么，他上个游戏就直接叫做‘万众瞩目的Tony大佬’。”  
Loki闻言翻了个白眼，再联想了一下钢铁侠平日浮夸的作风，这名字还真像他能取出来的。  
“反正就战雷霆和钢铁侠里二选一吧，我们过去至少得单独要一个有地的帮派，魔王你看哪边好说一点。”鸡哥沙哑的声音从耳机里传来，一听就是烟抽多了的那种。他以前在帮里就不怎么管事儿，而现在经过了一夜一夜的洗脑之后更是对Loki信任有加，就像他自己说的，你负责搞事儿，我负责出钱，咱们分工明确。  
Loki思量了一会儿，其间自动滤过了频道里诸如小琦芯之流废话连篇又没什么建设性的意见。就实力来说，这两个公会目前为止是不相上下的，而且都天天在世界频道刷着收人广告，开出的福利也差不多的好，这点没什么比较性；就战雷霆和钢铁侠来说，他虽然都不怎么熟，但同后者除了见面互相嘲讽之外基本没聊过天，相比之下，和战雷霆好歹还加了好友。  
——战雷霆会是个好说话的人吗？  
Loki往嘴里挤了一个果冻，不禁想起了之前他和战雷霆有过的两次接触来。他想到了这个手残大叔打不过他却锲而不舍地找虐；想到了他被他嘲笑之后还老是一本正经地辩驳；想到了他稀里糊涂带他去了花海还不知道那是情侣胜地的糗事……想着想着，Loki兀自笑了起来。  
——他好蠢啊，论好说话，肯定是要比那个牙尖嘴利的钢铁侠好说得多的。  
“魔王你笑什么呀？”  
Loki忍俊不禁的笑声通过他架在桌上的麦克风传到了频道里，在被鸡哥提醒之后，他尴尬地清了清嗓子说道：“我去找战雷霆谈一下吧，我有他好友，看看他怎么说。”  
“哇！阿斯嘉德的红色校服我喜欢！”  
“创世的小哥哥不错，魔王加油！一定要去阿斯嘉德！”  
“喂……这个就过分了啊，我们现在的频道里也有很多单身小哥哥的。”  
“战雷霆很帅。”  
“大佬有情缘的吧？二帮那帮主浣芙蕖不就是么，连名字都差不多。”  
“不是说不是么？”  
……  
因为开了自由说话模式，频道里七八十号人瞬时就叽叽喳喳地讨论开了，Loki随意地听了一下便闭麦打开了好友列表。  
战雷霆的号在线，看了看时间，Loki点开给他发送了一条消息。  
拉风小魔王 说：（22:30:11）  
本人？  
战雷霆 说：（22:30:19）  
嗯，  
战雷霆 说：（22:30:22）  
今天怎么想起来找我了？  
战雷霆 说：（22:30:23）  
PK吗？  
战雷霆那边很快就回复了，而且还一连回了三条过来，有些过头的热情令Loki有一瞬间的无语。  
拉风小魔王 说：（22:31:06）  
……  
战雷霆 说：（22:31:09）  
？  
拉风小魔王 说：（22:32:11）  
有点事情想和你商量一下，yy方便吗？  
拉风小魔王 说：（22:32:14）  
我过来找你  
战雷霆 说：（22:32:19）  
嗯，好，1156，到了我拉你  
拉风小魔王 说：（22:33:42）  
我到了  
想着打字太麻烦，Loki决定语音和战雷霆说这件事。他到了创世的YY频道接待大厅，回复了战雷霆消息之后很快便被拉了下去，是一个上了锁的小房间，只有他和紫马的战雷霆。  
Thor给拉风小魔王的YY上了一个会员蓝马，但对方没说话，他一时也不知道怎么开口。莫名的，Thor竟觉得自己有些说不上来的紧张，而这紧张中又隐隐透着点儿他也不知是什么的期待来，明明他们刚刚才打字聊过天。  
——真是见了鬼了。  
Loki一直在等着战雷霆先开口，可等了有一分多钟吧，那边却没有反应，就连yy名字前的小绿灯也是灭的，奇怪着，他开了自由说话问道：“喂，听得到吗？”  
Thor办公室里接的是音箱，蓦地传出一个低沉悦耳操着标准英腔的男声激得他挑了一下眉毛，这小魔王的声音很年轻，而且还意外的好听。  
“嗯，听得到。”Thor开了麦回了一句，并抓过桌上的耳塞插上。他在办公室挂游戏的时候一般是不在YY说话的，也不知道这平时开视频会议的麦效果好不好。  
然后两人又是一阵沉默，这次换成了Thor等待小魔王接话，而Loki则惊讶于对方竟然不是传闻中的四十五大叔。  
嗯……至少听起来不像。  
“怎么又不说话了？呵……一大早找我什么事呀？”  
战雷霆有着澳洲人特有的口音，那在听惯了英腔的Loki听来有些滑稽，但他的嗓音不错，性感而富有磁性，按网上的说法就是所谓的男神音。  
但这小小的惊讶并未给Loki的内心造成多大波动，毕竟玩游戏这么多年，他深知网上声音好听的要么长得丑，要么就是死胖子。  
“不早了，我这边都快到睡觉的点了。”  
“哦，我忘了有时差，哈哈，你可不像会这么早睡的人。”  
“嗯哼~”Loki不置可否地哼哼了一声，很快切入正题问道，“你们帮收人吗？”  
“收啊！你要来我们帮？”  
战雷霆的话音里透出明显的惊喜来，这让Loki有点开心，再开口时，姿态也不禁抬高了许多：“我正在考虑去哪儿，这次跟着我退帮的还有一群兄弟，人数挺多的，有点伤脑筋。”  
“怎么伤脑筋了？你们多少人？”Thor是知道最近凌霜发生的事的，世界和联盟都刷爆了，说小魔王带头偷Boss被踢，然后带走了老飞一群人。  
因为这群人里高战挺多，所以各方势力都挺想争取他们，就连他公会的管理们这两天也在讨论这件事情。但讨论的结果却是反对的声音更大，一来这群人里刺头比较多，怕吸收进来不服管理；二来就是顾虑着小魔王和麻辣鸡不是善茬，害怕引狼入室。  
“我们七十多个人吧，有一个二万三的指挥官小队，然后两万以上的二十多个，其他的都是一阶梯水平。”说到己方的实力，Loki虚报了一点功力来增加谈判的底气。现在全服的第一阶梯功力是一万九起步，平民大部队功力差不多在一万七左右，而鸡哥带来的这批人大部分属于后者。  
论忽悠人的能力，他排第二是没人敢当第一的。  
“哦，那还挺厉害的！属于精英团队了。”  
“谁说不是呢，几个大帮派的管理这两天都在频繁地联系我，开的条件跟比赛似的一个比一个好，真是烦死了。”Loki轻飘飘地抱怨了一句，矜傲中透出不胜其扰的苦恼来。  
“哈哈！他们为了拉人都这么狡猾的么？都有哪些？我帮你鉴定鉴定谁是空口打白条的。”  
点名是不可能点名的，因为现在来找他的除了神之焰以外，其他都是些二流三流的帮派。Loki吹牛通常是点到即止，要是真说的太详细了日后对方出来实名辟谣，岂不尴尬？  
于是，Loki聪明地没有接战雷霆的这个问题，转而说起了别的：“但我们其实是比较想自己搞个小帮派玩的，兄弟们也在老飞手下憋屈久了，弄个属于自己的地方，哪怕人少些，至少志同道合。”  
“但你自己买帮没有地啊，”Thor虽然不怎么管帮里的事儿，但永恒之枪的大格局他还是很清楚的，也经常和Fandral他们一起分析，听小魔王这么一说，便立马热心地给他建议道，“没有驻地的帮派许多技能是升级不了的，而且帮贡值也跟不上，就不说普通帮众了，首先你们几个指挥官号就不够点技能。”  
“没地就打一块呗。”  
“怎么打？七十多个人去打对面一百二十人？”说到这儿，Thor忍不住笑了，他倒没有嘲笑小魔王的意思，只是觉得他这个想法很天真，配合着他屌屌的语气还挺可爱，“要不你来我这儿吧，我们一盟都是18级帮派，会心与格挡都研习到70级了，我刚看了下你的属性，这两样还没点满吧？点满不是现在这个数值。”  
“你在哪看的？”Loki闻言随口问了一句，他游戏在挂机，之前PK了几把就把窗口最小化打开网页看直播去了。  
“我在你旁边。”  
“啊？”  
Loki点开游戏界面一看，果然看到战雷霆正面贴面地和他家儿子站在一块儿，而且还给他发送了要亲亲的弹窗。  
“无不无聊？”Loki虽然嘴上这么说，但还是在倒计时结束前点了接受，两个小人儿顿时拥吻在了一起，四周花瓣飞舞，桃心闪闪。  
“哈哈！终于亲到了。”  
战雷霆似乎挺开心，在交互动作结束之后原地空放了好几个技能。  
——恶趣味。  
屏幕前的Loki撑着头在心里嗤笑了一声，趁热打铁地又和战雷霆说到了正事上：“我手下这么多人，你准备把我们安排到哪个帮去？我可不想把他们拆了。”  
他的目的不在于找个联盟找个帮派安顿，说得险恶一点，他在立稳脚跟之后是打算独立出去发展壮大的，说白了就是想从战雷霆这儿坑一个帮派拿一块地盘走，所以一开始他就没有将手下人拆散合进别人帮派的意愿。  
“七十多个人都要在一起？”  
“嗯哼~”  
“啧……我看看啊。”  
Thor停止蹦跶，打开了帮派界面。他首先查看了自己所在龙首帮派的帮众列表，在一百五十人满员的情况下，如果踢掉那些经常不在线的死人号，再分流一些功力跟不上大部队的小号去下面帮派……那也一下挪不出七十多个位置啊！  
“这样吧，你先在这儿等我一下，我上去商量商量。”  
“嗯，我们对福利没什么特殊要求，就是想兄弟们一起玩。”  
“好，等我一会儿。”  
战雷霆说完就跳走了，Loki在yy频道的搜人栏里搜了一下他的名字，发现他去到了联盟会议频道。而且不一会儿，那个频道里又进去了五六个黄马，Loki认识那些ID，都是创世几个帮的帮主。  
——啧……浣芙蕖还是橙马啊，啧啧，情缘的待遇果然是不一般。  
不知是不是受了之前所听的八卦的影响，在看到随后进入会议频道的两个橙马之一是战雷霆的绯闻情缘浣芙蕖时，Loki的内心泛起一种酸溜溜的情绪来。  
他也说不出为什么要酸这一下，但就是觉得不爽。情缘怎么了？情缘就要上橙马么？一点都不公正。  
Loki在心中奚落战雷霆是一个轻薄重色的家伙，但他哪里知道在战雷霆不管事的情况下，创世网游的大小事务都是人家浣芙蕖在一手打理。  
战雷霆这一上去就谈了很久，期间似乎是怕Loki等得无聊了，还在游戏里点了好几次小魔王切磋。一段时间不见，他的PK技术又长进了不少，已经可以打掉Loki大半的血了，有一次还差点儿打赢他。  
“你这伤害太变态了，还肉，我现在没有帮派加成吃不住。”  
但Loki可不会承认是这个大傻子的进步，他在当前扣字，将这归于他因为退帮掉了属性的原因。  
“哈哈！好吧，那我脱一件装备和你打。”战雷霆说脱就脱，当即下了自己的副武器。  
“你找死啊。”  
Loki乐了，也不和他客气，喜滋滋地血虐了他几把，教他做人。  
两人PK了一阵，引来一堆看热闹的人围观，玩着玩着就接近午夜十二点了，这时候，上去商谈了一个多小时的战雷霆终于回来了。  
“嗨，还在吗？”  
“在呢。”  
“不好意思啊，让你等这么久。”Thor觉得很是抱歉，一方面他确实去得蛮久了，而另一方面，则是他和管理们商谈的结果不尽人意。  
令Thor没想到的是，在他将小魔王的想法说了之后，他的兄弟们竟然都强烈反对。  
“没什么，我虐你虐得挺爽的。谈得不顺利？”Loki是个聪明人，他知道事情不会像他所计划的那般容易，而战雷霆去了这么久也正好印证了这一点。  
“还好……主要是一下子腾不出那么多位置来，现在一盟的四个帮基本都是满员的状态。”  
Thor斟酌着措辞不想让等了他这么久的小魔王失望，他谈判的情况远比他现在所说的糟糕。Sif明确告诉他不可能让小魔王的人整批合进一盟的任何一个帮派，并断言如果Thor这样做了，那他以后一定会栽在小魔王手里。Fandral也给他分析了很久，讲了好些小魔王之前在老飞手下的黑料，说这个人不可信，他的目的远没有他自己说的那么单纯。  
他们所顾虑的其实Thor心里也有底，他现实中就是个生意人，在接手父亲的公司之后，他早就见识过太多居心叵测口蜜腹剑的家伙了。他完全有理由相信小魔王很有可能也是这类人中的一个，但那又有什么关系呢？他好奇他，对他有足够的好感，他能够承受由此可能带来的一系列损失。  
Thor玩游戏从来都是当做游戏来玩，他有钱，不计较，作为一个爱好他愿意为之支付金钱，哪怕在游戏里上当受骗，对于他来说也不过是花钱买开心之后损失一点钱财而已。如果小魔王能够给他的游戏体验带来更多的乐趣，他不介意被他坑，反正游戏嘛，过程最重要，开心最重要。  
当然，他的这个想法是不能够给那帮同他在游戏里出生入死的兄弟们说的，毕竟每个人重视的东西不同，你不在意不代表别人不在乎。  
“你看这样行吗？去二盟，我们二盟虽然才刚组建，但有驻地，帮派等级也不低，你过去我直接给你一个帮，每个月的福利还是和一盟的帮派一样。”  
这个折中的办法是Thor同几个兄弟几经协商争取来的，虽然他是创世最大的老板，但这个公会能发展壮大到今天的规模，他的这些朋友们也耗费了不少的时间和金钱。Thor尊重他们，也感念他们的付出，在很多事情上都会听取他们的意见，这次也不例外，他不能为了一己的偏爱，执拗到底伤了兄弟们的心。  
一听战雷霆说创世二盟，Loki心里顿时嫌弃起来。  
这个联盟是以前阿斯嘉德几个休闲帮派的联合，才刚归顺创世不久，和强大的一盟比起来就是个野鸡联盟。要人没人，要钱没钱，实力弱得一匹，在野外打架如果不拉一盟助战，常常被同等级的小联盟埋到亲妈都不认识。而且说得不客气点，二盟现在那块驻地还是归顺之后一盟打下来送给他们的，每个周都要靠一盟宣保护战才能确保不被其他的联盟抢走。  
Loki好嫌弃，一时之间，他真是嫌弃到不想说话了。  
“怎么样？你如果嫌二盟太弱，等你那边合进来之后我们再想办法好好搞一搞。”见小魔王沉默了，Thor想了想又补充道，“你带的人都挺强，而且你自己又会统战，二盟现在缺的就是这样的人才。到时候需要什么你尽管同我说，我们联手把二盟也打造成精英联盟。”  
他是真的挺想同小魔王一起玩的，这小子有趣又不按常理出牌，每一次接触都能给他带来新惊喜。  
听到战雷霆这样承诺，Loki嫌弃的心情顿时阴转晴了不少。他打开大地图快速地再次分析了一下当前的局势，最后将目光落在了标有“霆”字的那块地盘上。  
“霆”是创世二盟的字样，一盟是“雷”。如果去别的联盟，肯定是不能一下拿到一个帮派的，这个二盟虽然弱鸡，但当做一块跳板过渡一下也不失为一个好选择。  
Loki的野心很大，他这次召集了人马自主创业就是想在永恒之枪掀起一番风云……  
Loki转移视线，贪婪地盯了拥有皇冠标示的总舵许久，方才语气轻松地说道：“可以啊，我们本来就不一定非进一盟。我没什么野心，就想有个地盘自己玩自己的，到时候不能帮你实现你的宏图大业，你可不能怪我呀。”  
“哈哈哈！怎么可能，你能来一起玩我就很高兴了。”  
Thor是个豪爽之人，当即就给小魔王的YY上了黄马，并叫来Sif让她帮忙处理收人之事。  
Sif的态度没有Thor那么热情，但明面上也客客气气地给足了这个她并不喜欢的小魔王面子。Loki同样和她客套了一番，因着今天时间也不早了，商议之下，他决定第二天让自己手下的人先转了盟会，再统一处理入帮事宜。  
就这样，Loki成功登陆阿斯嘉德，并一跃成为了创世二盟一帮的帮主。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 存文，WB、LOFTE（ID均为：龍梨_）、随缘居（ID：urakugou）同步更新。


	5. 玩伴相见恨晚

同创世这边商议好了整合事宜，第二天晚上九点多的时候，Loki便趁着手下七十多个人都在线，在自己的YY开了个会，将前一天的谈判结果简洁地告知了大家。之后，他领着他们将游戏角色从原本所属的约顿海姆盟会转到了阿斯嘉德，然后在九点四十掠夺战结束后，把所有人都带去了创世网游的YY频道。  
过去的时候战雷霆也在，这让Loki有些惊讶，因为澳洲那边现在才早上八点不到。  
战雷霆将他们拉到下面二盟的小频道，同二盟原有的管理和帮众们一起为新成员开了一个欢迎会，然后他私聊Loki，说自己得去公司了，待会儿再来找他玩。  
“你先忙你的，好好上班。”  
Loki暗自好笑地回了一句，便看到系统提示好友战雷霆下线了。而后他给大家上马甲、讲帮规、建小房间，再同二盟的管理们开会，等到忙完这些已经十一点半了。  
Loki跳回了自己的小房间，房间里还挺热闹，他的亲友队、鸡哥、以及鸡哥的几个好友都在。见Loki回来，挂机吹牛的一行人便说等到十二点刷新了去劫车玩儿。  
押运玩法是平民玩家赚取流通金币的一大途径，中途被劫如果物资车辆被砸坏的话就任务失败，损失令旗不说，收益也会被打劫的队伍瓜分。  
虽然Loki他们不差这几个钱，但去劫车位面里杀人好玩啊！两方都是五个人，5V5对打，还要躲避监管NPC的惩治，贼刺激。  
“好啊，去约顿海姆的线，‘霜’字狗的车来一辆劫一辆。”Loki发出一声恶意的嗤笑。  
他以前劫车是专劫有翻倍奖励的红货车的，并不针对帮派，但自从被老飞踢帮，还被凌霜的众人在盟会、世界频道嘲讽之后，他就完全将他们视为了敌对，不仅在野外见着霜字的人就杀，还准备在创世立稳脚跟之后对他们的帮派宣战。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！正合我意，去惩戒这帮小学生一波，都十二点了还不睡觉，运个鸡毛的货！”鸡哥也是个爱搞事情的人，而且特别容易被煽动，在经过Loki的“银舌头”洗脑之后，简直和他同仇敌忾。  
“来来来，点我进组，先把人组齐，然后去小树林里埋伏好，第一波红车最多，给劫了气死他们。”Loki说着先组了鸡哥，然后鸡哥的徒弟以及小宝塔两口子也进了组，“眼哥你和毁灭再开个组呗，正好频道里十个人，我们一边林子蹲一队。”  
组好了队伍，两队人便传送到了约顿海姆的地图，在铁森林的押车线路上选了隐蔽的位置埋伏起来。零点一过，果然陆陆续续就有物资车从始发点慢慢地开出来了。  
“霜字狗运气好呀，看到没有，前面那个三倍和后面那几个二倍的，魔王快！点车！”  
“急什么，让他开过去，鹰眼那边先劫着后面的。这辆三倍车上面都是二万二的，其他队伍肯定不敢劫，我们悄悄尾随等快到终点了再给他劫掉，让他一路忐忑最后白高兴一场。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！你真他妈毒！”  
别的先不说，Loki惹是生非和气人的功力是一等一的，这也是他为何树敌那么多，一天到晚暗杀不断的原因。  
部署好之后，鹰眼那边率先行动，很快就成功截了后面两辆二倍的车。Loki也不急，带着他的小队借着树丛的掩护一路潜行，果然正如他所料，半路上埋伏的其他劫车小队并不敢贸然点它，快到终点的时候，车上这几个膨胀起来的智障还牛逼哄哄的在当前打出了“三倍求劫”的白字来。  
“好得意哦，塔哥哥，我们再让他们高兴十秒钟！”  
“嗯，芯儿你待会儿奶好我。”  
“别吵、我点了啊，待会儿位面出去立马跑路，靠近终点很多城管的。”  
“好好好，快点点！”  
Loki是老劫匪了，点车手速惊人，卡在那辆沾沾自喜的物资运送车就快要驶进安全区的前一秒点了开启打劫。  
入了位面，对面三个DPS加两个奶妈，Loki指挥小宝塔两口子和毁灭去拖住DPS，他和鸡哥两人一人一个先把奶妈解决了，然后过去支援，三下五除二就将对面的五人杀了个干净。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！砸车！砸完立马跑啊，城管要来了！”  
Loki在YY频道里笑得开心，正砸着车呢，当前就冒出了几行白字来——  
“拉屎小魔王，劫你爸爸的车干嘛？！”  
“劫尼玛的臭嗨！拉屎你怎么还没死啊！”  
“拉屎，你这个挨踢货，你妈死了。”  
“噗！魔王，他们骂你。”鸡哥被逗乐了，当即就在频道里挪揄起Loki来，“你嘲讽技能点满了吧？看这仇恨拉的，贼稳！都指着你来骂。”  
“啧……一群傻屌。”  
Loki冷哼了一声也在当前打字道：“我妈没死，倒是你妈的灵车马上炸了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！和小魔王比扣白字简直找虐！”  
这下，在位面里的队友们都笑得上气不接下气了。  
“笑个屁，快跑。”  
一从劫车成功的位面中传送出来，五个人便立马作鸟兽散四下逃窜。因为打劫，他们的名字头上都挂了一个大大的“劫”字，如果被NPC抓住或者被玩家打死，就会被传送至监狱里关起来。  
“走走走，回原位置继续蹲守，今天这条线路被我们承包了。”  
两队人劫得起兴，在这条路上专蹲老飞帮派的车，接近两个小时的时间里，硬是劫了别人二十多辆翻倍收益的红车。许是怕了他们，到后来就基本看不到霜字的车了，眼看着时间也不早了，两队人马这才鸣金收兵。

解散之后，频道里的人便陆陆续续的下线了，最后就连一向能熬的鸡哥也经不住老婆的连番轰炸滚去睡了。Loki最近为了冲功力一向睡得晚，因为头上有“劫”回主城会被护城的NPC捉拿，他便找了个隐蔽的地方一边听歌一边挂机点委任，顺道琢磨琢磨装备。  
琢磨消耗的材料和金币都很多，不一会儿，Loki包里的材料便用完了，而且好死不死，刚好卡在快要升下一级的地方。和所有凡事追求完美的人一样，Loki是有点强迫症的，眼看着缺少的那几十点琢磨经验，他是越看越难受。但难受也没有办法啊！拍卖行在主城里，而他现在不能进城。  
这就很尴尬了……  
无奈之下，Loki打开了好友列表想找人去帮他买点材料来。可他的游戏好友不多，而且基本是国内的，一到三更半夜就没什么人在线了。Loki在亮着的名字里看见了战雷霆，心想这个骗子说好的上线了就来找他玩却食言了，皱着眉头点开对话框，才发现战雷霆在一小时前给他发过消息，问他在干嘛，只是他那会儿忙着劫车没有看见。  
——好吧，算你懂事儿。  
Loki莫名的有点开心，便回复问他道：“在吗？”  
“在，还没睡啊。”战雷霆回得很快，而且YY也随即跳到了Loki的小房间里。  
“嗨，在干嘛？”Loki的频道没有设来客提示音，战雷霆低沉的澳洲口音猛地从他播着音乐的耳机里传出，着实将他吓了一跳。  
“大半夜的别突然说话吓人啊……”Loki抱怨一声，关掉了音乐，“在挂机点委任呢，顺道琢磨一下装备。”  
“哈哈……胆子这么小的吗？在擂台区？”  
“没有，在铁森林这边，我之前劫车去了，现在不敢进城。”  
“劫车啊，难怪之前找你没有回音。”Thor说着给秘书发了个信息，让她吃完午餐给他带一份到办公室来。  
在收到小魔王的消息的时候，他是正准备去吃饭的。  
“之前没注意看消息。”Loki抱歉地笑了笑，想到战雷霆那边的时间，便好奇道，“怎么你今天也不忙？感觉你上班都是在玩游戏。”  
“哪有，偶尔才玩好么，我很忙的，只是偶尔的几次都碰巧被你撞上而已。”Thor笑了，他确实不常在办公室里玩游戏，一来影响不好，二来他也确实很忙，今早也是，到了公司就开会，一直开到快十一点才散会。  
“那我要是你上司来查你岗的话，还真是一查一个准，每次都能揪到你偷懒，工资扣光。”  
“行啊，我还真缺一个领导管我的工资卡。”  
呃……  
本是无意间的玩笑，但一来二去的，上次在花海时那种调情的感觉又蓦然浮上了Loki的心头，令他在莫名尴尬之余赶紧转换话题道：“你现在有队伍吗？没有我组你。”  
“没有，你组我吧。”Thor进了小魔王的组，在约顿海姆的地图上看到了他所在的位置，“我传送过来找你玩。”  
“嗯……对了！先去拍卖行帮我买几组琢磨材料！过来给你钱，我进不了城。”  
——真是的，差点儿忘了正事。  
“好。”  
Loki腹诽了一下心里那些莫名其妙的情绪，不多时，便看到一身耀眼盔甲骑着白色飞马的战雷霆一路疾驰着过来了。  
战雷霆点了他交易，唰啦啦摆了十多组材料上去，看着他那边顿时被放满的交易格，Loki暗自好笑，这家伙也太实诚了吧！  
Loki草草地估算了一下，按照每组比交易行参考价多一些的价格放了金币上去，并点了确认。可就在他等着战雷霆那边确认的时候，对方却突然取消了交易。  
“干嘛？”Loki有些莫名其妙地问道。  
“你给我钱干嘛？”战雷霆反问，那语气，似乎还比他更莫名其妙一些。  
“你帮我买东西，我当然给你钱咯。”  
“这值几个钱，我包里多得是，你拿去用就好了。”  
神壕估计是慷慨惯了，几千金的东西满不在乎，但Loki可不想占他的小便宜，遂重新点了交易说道：“就给我一组吧，我之前收了金币，没多少收益额度了。”  
“行。”  
拿了材料把那几十点的琢磨升满，Loki顿觉神清气爽，看着自己的面板是怎么看怎么舒服。心情大好之下，他的话也多了起来，一边操控着小魔王满地翻滚，一边给战雷霆讲他们之前劫车时候的趣闻，比如谁谁谁看到他们的功力就自爆了，又比如谁谁谁老奸巨猾一直跑图跑到NPC前来支援。  
Thor听得开心，不时捧场地发出阵阵笑声，小魔王讲着讲着似乎怕他无聊了，还点了他PK。Thor这段时间看了不少PK直播，正好便将其间对战法师的技巧活学活用，一番搏斗之下将小魔王打到了残血，虽然他自己也是一样，但他有蓝有技能，只要抓住小魔王就赢了。  
次奥……  
Loki承认自己轻敌了，还真是应了那句士别三日的话，这个手残的战雷霆是越来越能打了！  
“不打了、不打了！”Loki一边向后翻滚一边喊道，最近这次更新改版之后，就连在PK里死掉也是会进监狱的，而他现在这血量，再吃一个技能就gg了，“别打我，死了就进……靠！”  
话还没说完，战雷霆一个突进过来就把他干掉了，眼看着自己的游戏角色被传送进监狱，Loki是气得忍不住爆了粗口。  
“啊？你……你怎么不见了？”  
听见战雷霆这害人精还有脸问，Loki真是气不打一处来：“进监狱了！你有毒啊！都叫你别打了还打。”  
Thor是知道头上有“劫”字或者满杀戮红名的玩家是不能死的，不然就会被系统惩罚关进监狱。可……可这不是PK么？  
“PK里死掉不是假死吗？每次输了都会回血……”  
“上次就改啦！你是萌新吧。”Loki无语地翻了个白眼瘫倒在椅背里。这下好了，被惩罚坐牢三小时，哪儿都去不了、什么都不能干不说，还必须在线，下线不算时间。  
“对不起啊，我不知道。”  
——你可别是个傻子吧？  
Loki真是无语到了极点，忍了又忍才没把这句话骂出口。看了看时间，他冷哼道：“算了，我挂机睡觉去。”  
“你等等！”可就在Loki准备起身之时，战雷霆却叫住了他。  
“干嘛？”  
Loki有些莫名其妙，但那边除了噼里啪啦敲击键盘的声音以外又没了声响。  
——搞什么啊……  
一分钟以后，战雷霆也进了监狱。  
“？？？”  
Loki看着突然传送到自己对面牢房还头顶ID血红的战雷霆，一脸懵逼地在当前打了三个问号。  
“嘿嘿嘿，我来赔罪，陪你坐牢。”  
“啊？”  
一番追问之下，Thor告诉小魔王自己传去新手村外屠杀了一波工作室小号，把杀戮杀满了后传回主城，然后天降城管，一秒钟就进来了。  
“你真的有毒，剧毒。”  
“怕你一个人坐牢无聊嘛，”战雷霆在耳机那头低声地笑，还把游戏角色操控着满牢房的跑，“原来是单间啊，还有桌椅有床，我之前从来没进来过，想不到这里头待遇这么好。”  
“幼稚。我上次还在监狱里看见你。”  
“是代练吧，那次他弄得掠夺战都没法打，幸好对面没人，是挂机。”  
两人就这样挂在监狱里有一搭没一搭地聊天，从如何提升功力聊到发展壮大势力，Loki趁机将自己对于扩展二盟的计划详细地给战雷霆讲了一通，就像他当初洗鸡哥的脑一样，给他画各种大饼，灌输自己独到的理论。战雷霆也是个挺有想法的人，一边听他的想法，一边随着他的思路不时阐述自己的见解，三个小时聊下来非但没有冷场，还彼此都感觉相谈甚欢。  
“哇！我出狱啦。”时间一到，小魔王便被传送出了位于阿斯嘉德地底的监狱，但战雷霆是满杀戮进来的，情节更加恶劣，需要挂满八个小时才能刑满释放。  
“你还有多久？”Loki憋笑关心道。  
“还有五个小时。”Thor看了看自己的倒计时有些头疼，但随后，更令他头疼的事就来了——小魔王这个小没良心的家伙刚一出狱便立马下线了。  
“拜拜啦，我睡觉去了，这边天都快亮了。”  
“诶？好吧……晚安啊，多睡一会儿。”  
——不该皮这一下的。  
看着人去楼空的对面监狱以及只剩下自己一人的YY小房间，Thor在心里苦笑道。  
然后整个一个下午，他的号都挂在牢里，本来说好下午同固定队打本的，这下也去不了了。不好让队友久等，更不好意思说自己正孤单地挂在牢里，Thor只好下了YY，在游戏里私聊他们说：“你们自己打吧，我这边公司临时有事，先挂机了。”  
之后Thor便将游戏窗口最小化了，但这件事还有个有趣的后续——  
他的一个小迷弟随后也进了监狱，一看隔壁关的是自己的偶像排行榜第一的战雷霆，那叫一个激动啊！各种花式截图合影，还把图片发到北战OL的论坛上，标题就叫做《不幸入狱居然因祸得福偶遇偶像！》。好巧不巧，这帖子还被Thor固定队里的人看到了。  
噢，好吧，他们用这个梗笑话了他好久。


	6. 热血帮战藏基情

“发个频道广播：帮战各帮点各帮管理进组，YY上跳联盟统战！大家把手上的事都暂时放一放，我们今天也照样激情一波啊！”  
掠夺之后，又到了最近每日固定的帮战时间。  
“各帮管理把组人信息在联盟频道里多刷一下，把在线活人都组起来。”  
以前的创世二盟是很少打架的，就连掠夺战都是宣没人的小帮派，进去打完Boss就挂机等结束。因为一来没有爱挑头搞事儿的好战份子，二来帮众大多都是咸鱼功力，宣战也只有被埋的命，所以哪怕归属了创世这种战斗型公会，也一直属于休闲养老联盟。  
Loki在接手创世二盟一帮之后，立马就着手拉拢二盟另外三个帮的帮主与管理，示好的同时连番对他们进行洗脑式的动员。他是一个极其会说且很有感染力的人，又擅于揣摩人心，抓准了这些常年挨打被迫咸鱼的高战们想要一雪前耻的心理，天天同他们推心置腹地交谈，晓之以理，动之以利，仅仅用了一周的时间，就让他们在联盟转型这个问题上同他达成了共识，并在各项决策上全力配合，唯他马首是瞻。  
在获得了管理层的支持后，Loki召开了全联盟大会，第一次以二盟龙首的身份制订了新的帮规，并宣布了和二盟几个土豪自掏腰包建立起来的诸多奖励机制。例如每天在线时间长有奖，积极参加帮战有奖，拉人入帮有奖，就连提升功力都能获得相应奖励。  
完善的制度同福利的丰厚一时间调动起了帮众们的游戏积极性，也吸引来了许多好战的高功力玩家，使得二盟的游戏和YY在线率都得到了极大提高。  
Loki趁热打铁，开始拿老飞的二盟练手，不仅在掠夺中带领大家打了几场胜仗，就连野外也天天宣战，每一场都亲自指挥。Loki的声音本就好听，人也风趣幽默，听他统战简直是一种享受；加之他的头脑极其聪明，常常在战斗中以各种刁钻古怪的套路出奇制胜，在他的指挥之下每一战都打得激情四射，且胜多败少。这让以往名声不怎么好的Loki得到了大伙儿的认同，收获了不少迷弟迷妹，也让尝到了甜头的二盟弟兄变得空前好战起来。  
“鸡哥你联盟召集令买好了吗？多买点，我直接宣全图了，今天有得打，他们掠夺完之后人没散，全在统战频道挂着。”  
“宣啊，早买好了，我还分了一些给三帮和四帮。”  
“嗯，我宣了，现在大家先在驻地集合，别到处乱跑，免得待会儿让人给杀了。鹰眼你去探点，发现哪里人多直接拉召。”  
Loki开了麦序模式，并打开播放器循环起了一个比较热血的歌单作为背景音乐。  
看着统战频道里接近一百并还在不断增加的人数，Loki满意极了。他最近一直都在拿老飞的二盟开刀，因为直接宣战一盟以他现在的实力是打不过的；而且创世一直是和势均力敌的STARK集团在打，和傲雪本身不是敌对，他之前同一盟开会的时候提过，但除了战雷霆以外，其他几个帮主都不认同和傲雪开战。Loki不想弄个一来就煽动战雷霆的名声，如果能逼得老飞那边的一盟先出手，那他再找一盟助战，一切就顺理成章了。  
“找到他们了！在亚尔夫的精灵花园。”  
“好，我过来了。”Loki一个传送来到鹰眼发的坐标位置，于暗处看清了对方的位置便就近发起了联盟召集，“接召过来小地图十二点钟方向直接打过去，他们完全没反应过来，打！”  
这个召拉来了两个多团的人，落地之后一通冲锋，直接埋了对面一个措手不及。  
“围住复活点！先屠一会儿，二帮去守另一个复活点，有情况直接卡麦说话。”  
傲雪二盟挂的是“冰”字，在Loki带领的“霆”字冲击下很快就站不起来了。但打不赢不代表认输，对推了两拨之后，冰字的人开始躺在复活点的地上口水起来。  
“魔王儿子还记得被你老飞爸爸一脚踢出帮派的快感吗？”  
“拉风小魔王：爸爸？爸爸！你怎么不要我了？”  
“爸爸再爱我一次！我是你的乖儿子啊！”  
……  
诸如此类的白字在当前频道复制粘贴刷了屏，霆字的气不过也扣字反击，纷纷叫嚷着叫他们起来说话，一时间两边互喷，都骂得相当难听。  
“别和他们口水，这帮龟孙就这么点能耐。”Loki也生气，被老飞踢帮这件事本就是他的耻辱，看着当前说他是儿子的混话，真是恨不得亲自下场撕他们一个痛快。但眼下他作为一方统战，肯定不能做这等自降身价的事儿，遂按捺住心头的火气，原地打坐摆出一副笑骂由人的高姿态来。  
“一帮守在这儿继续堵传送过来的人，其他帮散出去找人，那种做日常的点以及各副本门口，见一个杀一个，打不赢就在联盟发坐标。”  
同许多大公会的二盟一样，冰字也是个咸鱼联盟，帮众大多偏向于游戏的日常休闲玩法。Loki这招确实狠，派人堵了各种任务地点，宣的又是全地图，冰字玩家简直走到哪儿都被追杀。  
Loki关了音乐将YY模式改回自由发言，任由手下人闲聊着四处清人。像这样的全图追杀他搞了快两个周了，好玩儿是好玩儿，但始终没有逼出老飞来，不免让人有些沮丧。  
“你说老飞还能忍多久？”无聊间，鸡哥给他发送了一条私聊。  
“谁知道呢，我在想要不这周末去把他二盟的地给下了。”  
“哈哈！我觉得行，他二盟那块地比我们现在这块要好。”  
虽然方才Loki只是随口一提，但经鸡哥这么一说，他还真动起了这个心思，立马便打开地图同他仔细研究起来。可就在这时，频道里有人卡麦喊话了：“魔王！他们拉召了！支援！快支援！中庭团本门口，我们顶不住了……卧槽，老飞也在这儿！”  
许是被逼急了，冰字那边拉了个联召将他们打游击的一队给埋了。  
Loki飞过去读完图就死了，躺地上一看，好家伙！人还真多，起码是方才精灵花园那边的两三倍。  
“全部飞到中庭主城里去，各帮把人集合一下，Buff补好，死了的人先不要起。集合好的帮主私聊我。”Loki重新将YY调回统战的模式，他让人都来中庭是为了避免换地图读图的时间，等到四个帮都就位之后，他原地复活在人堆里拉了一个联召，“落地原地甩技能！读不出人是正常的，他们都被我们卡住不动了，先把这一片的吃掉！”  
突然激增的人数导致了游戏卡顿，双方一时间都看不到彼此，这算是一个服务器BUG，但官方一直没有优化，他们也只能且卡且打。  
“一直放技能！大家都卡，我看着的，对面倒了一片了，原地的人杀完往三点钟方向追！”  
Loki比大部队先过来，加之电脑配置好，所以这个程度的卡顿还不至于影响他的指挥。仗着自己配置高级，Loki经常利用这些游戏BUG套路对手，之前在凌霜指挥大型帮战的时候，他还经常拉整个盟的人过去直接将对方卡掉线。虽然他这样玩，有时候也会坑到不少自己方的玩家，比如现下，就有不少人在联盟里哀嚎说卡得技能都放不出来甚至是绿屏了。  
“这是正常延迟，多按几下就好了，这叫什么卡，以前刚开服四盟会战的时候那才叫寸步难行！一个技能都还没放完就掉线了。”这一波奇袭吃掉了对面大半的人，以致于Loki在指挥之余还有闲心同频道里的人忆苦思甜一下，“一帮继续怼住复活点，二、三、四帮往外围散，他们小山头上拉召了！等他们冲下来再一波吃掉！”  
“各帮继续组人，团满的管理出去再开一个团。”  
冰字不硬气，一向是推几波打不赢就散的，但今天不知是不是因为老飞授意，单在中庭这一张图上，他们便同Loki换着复活点打了一个多小时。  
“大家打起精神来啊！对面难得头铁一次，明天是周日，大多数兄弟都不上班不上课吧？今晚不打到他们缩回驻地我们就不散！”  
快到十一点半的时候，双方的战斗热情都还极其高涨。人数差不多，但Loki这边更舍得拉召，几十块一张的召集令，他和几个管理用起来跟不要钱似的，一晚上拉了一摞，以致大部队随时都紧咬敌方队伍，变着方位地将对面吃了一波又一波。  
“打穿！打穿！后排都是残血！缩着干嘛？我他妈在后排杀了一万个人了根本不掉血。”  
Thor忙完早上的事情上YY找小魔王聊天的时候，刚跳进他所在的频道，就正好听见他慷慨激扬的统战声。  
“看吧！不敢冲的都死了，那些在后排怂着划水的我要点名了！”  
频道里放的音乐也带劲，和小魔王操着他好听的英腔骂人的声音相映成趣。  
Thor听了一会儿觉得很是有趣，又不好卡麦打岔，便通过YY私聊他：“打了多久了？还在打呢？”  
“快两个小时了。”小魔王回得挺快，但明显没有聊天的意愿，以至于后面Thor又问了一些问题他都没有再回复。  
“鸡哥补个召，把刚复活的兄弟拉进来。”  
对于战雷霆没话找话的聊天内容，Loki看过之后就直接关了对话框。他最近同战雷霆已经很熟络了，便也懒得和他像刚认识的时候那样客套。  
说起来，这原本阻碍交流的时差竟成了促进他们关系的一大助力——  
Loki是个游戏迷，为了冲功力常常熬夜，每到半夜三更做出了新装备，或钻研出了新的PK技巧，就只能找列表里唯一亮着的战雷霆练手了。战雷霆自从认识他以后就天天白天都上游戏，使得两人之间虽然隔了十个小时的时差但在线时间居然同步。再加上战雷霆性格又好又热情，每次都随叫随到，除了混熟之后老爱扫兴地催他去睡觉以外，Loki对他这个玩伴还挺满意的。  
“我上去看一下他们在干什么，你打完了叫我啊。”  
“嗯。”  
——叫你干嘛，真烦。  
Loki在心里小小地吐槽了一下，但他的内心却莫名因为战雷霆的这声叮嘱而感到美滋滋的。  
——又是这种莫名其妙的情绪，最近天天和战雷霆这个莫名其妙的人聊天，搞得这样的情绪越发频繁起来了。  
“魔王，这帮孙子又起不来了啊，今天还打吗？”  
“各帮的宣战是不是快结束了？大家散开清清人，就打到时间结束吧。”  
本来输赢已经差不多明了了，可就在第一个两小时的宣战时间快要结束的时候，一直在旁边看着的老飞在游戏里私聊了Loki。  
Σ老飞_ 说：（23:52:07）  
你一定要这样吗？  
拉风小魔王 说：（23:52:31）  
怎样- -  
Σ老飞_ 说：（23:52:50）  
……  
Σ老飞_ 说：（23:52:52）  
我以为我们没必要搞得这么难堪  
拉风小魔王 说：（23:54:43）  
老兄，你要是看不过你二盟挨打就助战，别和我扯这些有的没的。要说难堪，你踢我的时候怎么不觉得？  
Σ老飞_ 说：（23:56:01）  
……那件事我之前就给你解释过了  
拉风小魔王 说：（23:56:14）  
别逼逼，拉黑了  
Loki说拉黑就拉黑，不留一丁点情面。老飞这边编辑好的话下一秒就发不出去了，眼看没有回旋的余地，老飞也是怒火中烧，很快组团将帮里在线的人都叫到这边来，并用自己的帮宣战了Loki这边。  
“次奥……霜字红了！”随着频道里某个黄马的一声惊呼，周围聚集的凌霜帮派的玩家一瞬间都成了红名，他们加入战斗，很快就将外围的人都杀掉了。  
“各帮先把人拉走！”见老飞终于动手，Loki很是兴奋，但他不准备立马让创世的一盟助战，免得日后又被嘲笑一挨打就抱大腿，“集合一下，大晚上他们能组织的人也不多，还能打。各团把下线的截图清一下，然后继续组人，我们今天玩到十二点半。”  
考虑到今晚已经打了快两个小时，而且今后同老飞这边都有得打了，Loki不想一天就把兄弟们拖疲倦了，遂定了个结束时间，不论输赢都再打半个小时。  
这种群架最怕打起来没完没了，听到龙首给出了具体时限，帮众们一时就像有了盼头似的都亢奋起来。在接下来的半小时里，是全力配合Loki的号召，指哪儿打哪儿，虽然人数和功力上都差了老飞那边不少，但遛着对面的大部队打游击，还是咬住对方的尾巴小胜了好几拨。  
“好了，现在全部进驻地，各团加分解散，我们说打到十二点半就打到十二点半，今天兄弟们辛苦了！”半小时一到，哪怕仍在兴头上，Loki也说话算话地单方面结束了战斗，“霜字对我们的宣战还有一个半小时，大家在外面活动小心一点。”  
Loki将麦序调回了自由，闭麦起身去调了一杯清咽润嗓的冲剂喝。吼了一晚上，激情虽激情，好玩归好玩，可他这喉咙都快冒烟儿了。等到Loki再回到电脑旁的时候，却意外地发现频道里仍然很是热闹，鸡哥扯着个破喉咙和一众好战的大老爷们聊得起劲，一听之下，原来他们又组了小队伍，正在各个地图地打游击玩。  
“哟，鸡哥，今晚你媳妇儿不在家啊？”Loki觉着有趣，开了麦调侃他道。  
“魔王你刚跑哪儿去了？我媳妇儿带孩子回娘家了，来，快进组，外面还有好多人可以杀。”鸡哥一听Loki回来就兴奋，一边还说着，一边就给他发了邀请入团的申请。  
Loki想着反正明天也没课，便入了鸡哥的团，一看人还挺多，已经组了乌泱泱大半个团了。  
“你们都特么不睡觉啊？”Loki乐了。  
“睡什么睡，午夜激情！”  
“成，你们在哪打？拉我过去。”  
Loki和鸡哥一行是组建了家族的，同一个家族的玩家之间可以互相邀请传送，虽然每天拉人的次数有限，但对于喜欢打架惹事儿的人来说，这是非常有用的一个功能。  
“看到没有，老飞的相好在那里做任务，我们过去把她干了，老飞肯定过来。”  
鸡哥不是个怜香惜玉的主，欺负起女性玩家来那是一点也不手下留情。当即便一马当先冲过去把老飞游戏里的老婆同她的小姐妹们杀了，杀了不算完，还当前打字死命嘲讽，气得人家帮主夫人躺在地上拉了一个召集令。  
很快原地就冒出一堆红名来，鸡哥趁着别人读图上前疯狂输出，但双拳怎敌四手，被拉过来的人读完图能动之后就冲他一顿围殴。鸡哥被揍得满地打滚，再一看，小魔王一群人还一动不动地站在小山头上看着。  
“干！你们过来打啊！老子要扛不住了。”频道里，鸡哥发出一声哀嚎，仿佛那拳脚刀枪是揍在他身上一样。  
“你那么能说怎么这会儿怂了？这才几个人，我们看你表演，嘻嘻。”  
Loki是出了名的爱卖着鸡哥玩，见他不动手，跟来的兄弟们也乐得跟着使坏。  
“别逼逼了大哥，快来打，啊！我死了……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！好，我们这就来给你报仇。”  
直等到鸡哥光荣就义了，Loki才带着人冲下山来，他倒是同兄弟们打得哈哈大笑了，只可怜了鸡哥复活起来想开红加入敌方干他们。

Thor一进频道就听到小魔王恶意满满的坏笑声。  
“在玩什么呢？笑得这么开心。”见频道里的气氛挺欢乐的，这一回，Thor也开了麦。  
“哇！大佬来了。”  
“大哥来了。”  
一听战雷霆的声音，二盟的帮众们都激动了起来，虽然这是在二盟，但却一点也不影响他们对这位大哥的崇拜。  
“满地图清人呢。”Loki收了笑回答道，他习惯性地看了一下私聊，果不其然，战雷霆在一边同大伙儿说话的同时也给他发了信息。  
——不带我玩，我等你半天了。  
这语气，怎么看都不能同现下正和帮众们一本正经寒暄的霸主大佬联系在一起，活脱脱像个受委屈的孩子。  
——怎么带你玩，你又不是我们联盟的。  
Loki觉得有些好笑，也一边在频道里聊着天，一边回复他道。  
“大哥，老飞的一盟宣我们了，你们一盟助不助战啊？”二帮的帮主同战雷霆比较熟，当即就向他告起状来。  
“嗯？他今晚宣的？你们怎么没人上来说一声。”  
“刚宣的，那会儿都十二点了，估计之后也要帮着冰字打我们。”  
“没事，他们要是一、二盟一起行动，那我们这边也一样。”  
——你想不想我助战？  
Thor正气凛然地同二帮的帮主说着话，私底下却给小魔王暧昧地私聊道。  
这个问句在Loki看来，怎么看怎么像调情，就像他Loki一声令下，他就会直接宣战似的。  
——你要助就直接宣布呗，问我干嘛。  
——你想不想嘛，我想听你说。  
——幼稚。  
“你就别为难大哥了，他们一盟和钢铁侠那边打得火热呢。”  
“哈哈，最近还好，你们已经正式同老飞那边敌对了？”  
——怎么幼稚了，你让我助战我还敢不答应？  
——啧……说得就像我是你领导似的。  
——你不一直都是？  
“嗯，之前出走的时候就闹得很不愉快了，最近算是直接宣战了吧。”  
“你们属于创世的二盟，你们受欺负了我们一盟肯定会帮忙的。”  
——你好烦啊。  
——领导嫌弃我了？  
两人一面在一大群人的频道里商讨，一面在私聊里打着字，对比明面上的正儿八经，这私聊的语句就怎么看都透着股打情骂俏的滋味了。  
“你们现在还打着？弑剑你组我一下，我过来看看。”  
弑剑是二帮帮主的游戏ID。  
“嗯，我组了，大哥，我们在彩虹桥这边。”  
——嘿嘿，我进你组了。  
——进组你又打不了。  
Thor将游戏角色传送到彩虹桥处的传送点，骑马过去果然看到老飞的一盟帮派正和小魔王的二盟打得正酣。眼看着小魔王被老飞一众逼到了桥边，Thor开红冲锋过去就放了一个大招，直接将围堵小魔王的几个人震到桥下去了。  
见战雷霆开了红，老飞先是愣了一下，随即向他发起了进攻。但Thor最近一直都在钻研PK技巧，已经不是昔日的手残了，外加有小魔王在身后相助，两人配合着很快就将老飞残血击杀。  
“战雷霆，你是要管这闲事了？看在你的面子上我们同创世一直井水不犯河水。”老飞被杀得躺在地上打字道。  
“创世两个联盟从来都是一个整体，你今天打了我的人，就已经不给我面子了，这井水同河水，搅浑便搅浑吧。”  
大佬潇洒的一行白字，就此掀开了阿斯嘉德同约顿海姆双盟会战敌对到底的新篇章。  
 


	7. 夜色渐浓中的暧昧

“Thor，你这样搞会弄得我们很被动！”  
五人小黑屋频道里，浣芙蕖气得对战雷霆直呼了真名。  
“当初你把二盟一帮直接划给他的时候我们就不同意，因为这小子太狡猾了，还在老飞手下的时候就喜欢争权夺利。而事实也证明了他确实不是个善茬，一到二盟就煽动其他三个帮为他报私仇，弑剑甚至将地盘龙首的位置都让给了他。龙首意味着什么？等于说二盟那块地已经被你送给他了，现在你还要继续送人给他壮大势力？！”  
不为别的，就因为她今天一上线就发现自己联盟突然同约顿海姆总舵敌对了，而树敌的始作俑者还没自觉地开小会要她分点手下的弟兄去支援二盟建设。  
“不是送……就是借点高战过去帮他们打冰字那块地，打完就还回来了。”见Sif真生气了，Thor解释道。  
昨天他又陪小魔王聊了一夜的天，其间谈到双方二盟驻地的问题，在小魔王的分析下，他也觉得冰字的地盘比他们现在霆字的要好，如果真给打下来，一方面有利于帮派发展，另一方面还能大挫老飞的锐气。这本是件一举两得的事情，但问题就在于现在二盟的高战不多，贸然进行驻地战的胜率不大，所以他俩才想到了从一盟借一部分高战力的人过去二盟帮忙这个办法。  
“还？”对于Thor的解释，sif却像是突然听到了一件极可笑的事情般毫不客气地笑出了声，“他绰号‘洗脑王’你觉得到了他手里的人还要得回来？看看麻辣鸡再看看现在的二盟，哦，对了，还有你，你们都被他唬弄着像是被洗脑了似的。”  
“哈哈，说什么呢，他不是那样的人。我最近和他接触蛮多的，就一爱玩游戏的小男孩，虽然争强好胜了点，但心思挺单纯的，是个可以信赖的伙伴。”  
“Thor，我也觉得不妥，”作为一盟统战同时也是Thor这个小团体军师的Fandral在这时说话了，在借人这件事情上，他赞同了Sif的观点，“地和人不同，退一万步讲，地没了还能再打回来，但如果借去的这部分高战被吸收了，那二盟的实力很有可能会反超我们一盟。”  
“就是，如果他之后翻脸不认人，我们不仅人地两失还养虎为患。”一向沉默少言的Hogun也随即附和。  
“嗨、嗨！我说你们这是怎么了？”听到这儿，Thor觉得有些好笑了。看来他的这几位好友在对待小魔王的问题上还真是一致排外得厉害，这一通顾虑完全是在用最坏的恶意揣度别人嘛……  
“怎么被你们说得他就跟个白眼狼似的？别这样，伙计们，你们是我的好朋友，他也是啊，我们特别投缘，他就像是我的弟弟一样。”  
“弟弟？呵！‘你打了我的人’，好潇洒啊！今天世界频道都在刷这句话，说创世大佬护……算了，说出来我都嫌丢人。”  
Sif没好气地学了Thor这句被世界频道刷屏的话，但同这句话一起出现的“护婊”这个词她是真没好意思说出口。一来小魔王虽然性属性不明，可好歹是个男的；二来这被传护婊的对象还是她一直暗恋的绑定，她心里头多少是有些排斥这个词的。  
“哎哟，我们芙妹儿醋了。”四帮的帮主同时也是Thor公会里四巨头之一的Volstagg是个爱开玩笑还没眼见力的，听sif这么一说，便随口调侃起来。  
Sif正在气头上，外加是个女中豪杰的性格，平时执掌帮派巾帼不让须眉，骂起人来也是铿锵有力，当下就中气十足地给他喷了回去：“去你妈的！大家说正事儿呢，你扯这些有的没的什么意思？”  
“我不就开个玩笑嘛，你和Thor本来就是……”  
“你再说！”  
“停、停，”眼看Sif的音量一声高过一声，Thor赶紧出声打圆场，“我那句话的意思是说老飞打了我二盟的人，这些人怎么理解的……无聊。”  
他也看了今天世界频道带节奏刷屏的那些狗屎玩意儿，虽说他在打出这句话的时候是有点歧义，但这“护婊”一说也太过分了。退一万步讲，他就是明着只护小魔王了又怎样？他的小男孩怎么就成婊了？也不知这个骄傲的家伙待会儿起床看到以后会不会气得暴跳如雷。  
频道里一时冷场，作为这场讨论会议的发起者，Thor很快言归正传道：“好了，我们还是继续说打驻地的事吧。现在二盟那块地确实是不如冰字的，冰字那块地不管是建筑等级福利还是对帮众的属性加成，都高了霆字这边一大截。不管怎么说，我们现在和老飞那边已经正式敌对了，之后的帮战肯定不会少，还不排除米德加尔特会趁机来搅混水。如果二盟太弱，那在之后的战斗中我们会很吃亏。”  
“那块地确实不错，如果换给二盟，那每个人至少能涨好几十点功力，反之冰字那边就每人都降几十点功力了。”Fandral作为军师还是很理性的，除开对小魔王的堤防顾虑外，他也承认换地一事既有利己方又削弱对家，“一场驻地战两方各进去一百二十人，老飞肯定会从他的一盟拨人去二盟，甚至全部换成一盟的高战进去守地。如果我们这边单靠二盟自己的力量进攻，是肯定打不下来的……保守估计吧，我们至少得让五十个二万一以上功力的兄弟退帮去二盟帮忙，才有胜算。”  
“我自己算的也差不多就借五六十人，我们一盟四个帮，每帮出十多个人压力不大。”  
“反正要借你们自己借，我二帮一个人都不会给。你们就这样玩儿吧，我今天把话放这了，Thor你总有一天会坑在这小子手里。”一番讨论下来，Sif也有点心累了，见Thor听不进去忠告，而其他几个大老爷们儿又是和稀泥的墙头草态度，便直接表明了自己的意思后退出了频道。  
“Sif被气走了……”看着只剩下四个人的小房间，之前失言惹了她的Volstagg讪讪道，“Thor你要不要去哄哄她啊？”  
“不是我说你，Thor不搞网恋的，你老在Sif面前多什么嘴？一起玩游戏这么久你又不是不知道她的心思。”Fandral见他捅了篓子还没自觉，忍不住埋怨起他来。  
他们五个在一起玩游戏好几年了，Sif喜欢Thor是大家都知道的，但奈何落花有意流水无情，Thor公开说过自己游戏同现实分得很清楚，不会搞网恋这一套，所以辗转几个游戏，两人一直只是绑定。  
“我看过芙妹子的照片，真的特别漂亮，Thor不是我说你……”  
“好了，老哥，继续讨论正事吧，待会儿我再单独和Sif聊聊。”见Volstagg又要老生常谈了，Thor赶紧截住他的话头，“这样，我自己的帮出三十个人，你们三帮四帮各出十二个，是兄弟的就别再给我找说辞了。”  
“唉！成吧，你都把话说到这份儿上了……到时候记得还我啊！”

四个人敲定了方案，当晚掠夺后在自己帮里开大会动员不在话下。  
一番动员之后，考虑到玩家退掉现有的帮派加入二盟的帮派会损失一定的帮派贡献值，Thor还给了愿意帮忙的兄弟姐妹们每人五千金币的奖励。  
对于玩家来说，有激情四射的驻地战打，还有金币奖励拿，简直是个美差，都纷纷踊跃报名，以致Thor很快就凑齐了这支支援军，并将之带到了小魔王的面前。  
Loki很是开心，亲切地接纳安顿了他们之后，就合着自己从二盟里挑选出的高战一起开始了练兵。  
成功宣战以后有一个星期的准备时间，这是Loki第一次单独组织和统领驻地战，所以他格外看重这一次的输赢，不仅设计了很多种战斗方案通过演练择其最优，还连实战中可能会出现的人员掉线情况也予以了充分考虑。为此，他特意组建了后背团，尝试了多种替补方案，以保证实战中能在第一时间填补空缺。  
在这一个星期里，Loki每天的掠夺战都宣冰字，带着团队进到地盘位面中去跑地图踩点。思量到高战玩家多手残的情况，Loki又同在团的玩家们进行了一番推心置腹的谈话，说服他们中对自己的技术不自信的人将号交给他，由他另找代练上号。  
Loki每天忙于筹备驻地战的事，自然就没时间像之前一样和战雷霆玩耍了。不过Thor也有办法，他找团里一个从他们帮过去的战神玩家交换了号，天天上别人的号陪小魔王一起练兵。  
眼看着他每天不见人影，自己的极品号放着不玩，却乐此不疲地去上别人的普通号，他的几个好友纷纷暗中担忧这家伙可别是被下什么降头了吧？帮众们不知其中关系，依旧天天喊着浣芙蕖霸主夫人，可看出了端倪的Volstagg几个却是再不敢在Sif面前提有关Thor的事情了。

“下午就要正式战斗了，我们再去把几个重要的点踩一踩？”  
星期天的中午，Loki吃完午饭就上了游戏，看见战雷霆在线，便给他发送了消息。  
“好，你等我换号。”  
Thor很快上了借来的那个号陪小魔王去踩点，两人就偷袭和冲锋的地点进行了最后一次商讨与确认。聊天中，Thor听着小魔王不同于往日的严肃语气，忍不住调侃他是不是紧张了。  
“我紧张个屁，倒是你，都快十二点了还不去睡，待会儿起得来吗？”  
驻地战在Loki这边的下午五点到六点之间进行，时差转换过来就是Thor那边的半夜三到四点，对于战雷霆能不能准时参加，Loki表示怀疑。  
“不睡了，我打完再去睡，也体会体会你平时熬夜陪我的感觉。”  
“谁熬夜陪你了？我那是本来就不打算睡觉，是你非要拿自己白天上班的时间来陪我玩好吗！”Loki嗤笑了一声，傲娇如他，他才不承认有熬夜陪过战雷霆聊天。  
“好吧，那就算是我陪你行了吧？”Thor不在意地改口，末了狡黠地笑道，“其实我现在是躺床上的。”  
“哦？”Loki看着游戏里站在他身边一动不动的战神角色，退队开红把他杀死了，“难怪打你都没反应。”  
Thor躺床上用手机挂着YY和小魔王聊天，闻言撑起身一看，就见他电脑屏幕里挂机的角色死在了地上。  
心里暗笑着这小魔王可真是个幼稚鬼，Thor故作夸张地哀嚎哄他道：“你怎么把他杀了呀？”  
“我给过你还手时间的，谁让你自己躺床上去了。”  
“好吧，这下真躺平了。”Thor说着又重重倒回了他柔软宽阔的大床里，并发出一声慵懒的长吟。  
“为什么？”Loki听着他明明低沉性感却有种小孩耍赖般的吁声好笑地问道。  
“因为被你打死了。”  
“幼稚鬼。”  
——这家伙，真是越熟越没个正型了，有时候跟个大傻子似的。  
“喂，我说你别真睡着了啊。”等了一会儿没听到战雷霆那边的声响，Loki扬高了声音提醒道。  
“没睡呢。”  
“困了？”  
Thor其实没有睡意，但听到小魔王这样问他，便含糊了声音嘟哝道：“嗯……有点。”  
“啧……那你睡吧，我待会儿叫你。”  
“你怎么叫我？给我打电话吗？我的电话号码是……”  
“打住！”听着战雷霆那边明显欢乐的语调，Loki总觉得这家伙没安好心，“我怎么感觉你在套路我的电话号码？”  
“哈哈哈！这就被你识破了，不好玩。”Thor笑着把手机放在枕头上，翻身头枕着双臂趴在了床上，“你陪我聊天吧，和你说话我就不困了。”  
“聊什么？”  
“随便聊什么，我喜欢听你的声音。”这不是Thor第一次在晚上同小魔王聊天了，但却是他第一次像这样躺在床上聊。床头的灯光暖黄，被衾温暖而芳香，似乎连他的心境都被这宁谧的时刻打上了柔光。  
“你知道吗？我常常在夜里和你聊天之后都会躁动得睡不着觉。”  
Thor觉得周遭的一切都温暖美好得不像样了，以至于他再开口时的低沉声音也因此变得温柔而充满了隐晦的暗示。  
“呵……怎么躁动了？”  
“就是男人都会有的那种躁动，你懂的，嗯……我们在青春期的时候把那叫做‘思春’。”  
“又撩，我可不懂，你最近太骚了，噗！发情期快到了？”Loki调了调麦克风的位置，舒服地窝进椅背里调戏起战雷霆来。这可不怪他，他是被传染的，谁让战雷霆最近总爱有意无意地同他开些暧昧的玩笑。  
“我是Alpha，没有发情期。”Thor笑了，顺势问到了小魔王一个他最近越来越好奇的问题，“你呢？你是什么？”  
Loki的心在听到“Alpha”这个词的时候咯噔了一声，只感觉心跳莫名的加快，一瞬间竟分辨不出是厌恶害怕，还是……欣喜。  
——欣喜？  
这种感觉在涌上心头的一瞬间就被Loki拒绝了。  
噢……不，他是讨厌Alpha的，他们总是愚蠢而危险，更何况战雷霆可能还是个四十五岁的中年大叔。  
——他为什么要为他是一个Alpha而感到开心？真是莫名其妙。  
见小魔王没有回答，Thor又坏笑起来，他一边笑一边暧昧地低语道：“你的意思是要让我猜吗？”  
“你猜呗……猜对了又没有奖。”Loki有些慌张，以至于随口而来的附和也显得心不在焉起来。  
“我猜你是Omega，或者说，我希望你是。”  
噗通、噗通……  
耳机那边夹杂着气音的呢喃突然令Loki感觉自己的心跳声变大了，他甚至有些害怕那声音会通过麦克风传到战雷霆的耳朵里。  
这一刻，实在是暧昧得有些过分了。  
“让你失望了，我是Beta。”轻咳了一声，Loki坐直身子冷淡地说道。  
“呵呵……真的吗？你真的是Beta吗？”  
战雷霆在那一头轻笑，笑声搔动得Loki耳蜗酥痒，脸也热得发烫，这种悸动的感觉他已经许多年不曾有过了。  
上一次，好像是出现在和一个Beta女孩在夏令营的湖边戏水，被盛夏沁凉的湖水以及她雪白酥软的肉体缠住的时候吧？  
那时候也是这般燥热难耐的生理反应，青涩得仿佛枝头刚成熟的蜜桃。  
耳根酥痒。  
粉红绒软……  
脸颊发烫。  
鲜嫩多汁……  
阴茎……  
“怎么又不说话了？你因为我的话陷入了思考吗？”  
——该死的，怎么感觉他有所怀疑？难道自己Omega得这么明显么？  
“什么真的假的，爱信不信。”Loki突然焦躁起来，他打断了战雷霆的笑声，也打断了这日光慵懒的午后浮现出的某种绮丽幻想。  
瞎想什么呢……这不是十五岁的夏令营了，耳机那头也不是什么芬芳的少女。  
那可是个危险的Alpha，会操开你的屁股，让你哭喊着沦为婊子的可怕男人。  
“起来洗把脸准备开团了，我去拿点吃的。”  
“哈哈哈，你真像个羞涩的男孩……”  
Loki摘了耳机起身，故意把凳子推得吱吱响，假装没有听见从耳机里传出的可恶调侃。  
啧……夏天快要到来了。


	8. 蜜桃成熟时

这一次的驻地战双方都非常重视，进了位面，Loki点开参战列表一看，敌方名单上一个个熟悉的ID，老飞果然如他所料调派了大量一盟的高战前去二盟支援。  
似乎是自信满满，对面的统战还在自己的直播间开起了直播，以晚位面战场三分钟的延迟，向广大玩家实况转播这次驻地之战。  
但事实证明，自信过头是要挨削的。  
这场驻地战在进行到四十五分的时候，冰字就几乎是被霆字怼在复活点屠杀了。死满十次的玩家再也不能复活，以至于满地尸体，被小魔王带头当前打字嘲讽：开你妈的孤儿直播，一地死尸，你们是来表演挨打和躺尸体的吗？  
最终，Loki这边赢得战斗，成功占领了冰字的驻地，这令老飞大为光火，接下来的时间是天天都对霆字宣帮战。  
创世的玩家本就以爱打架闻名全服，眼看着二盟的帮战比一盟多，前来支援驻地战的弟兄们都不急着回一盟了。而Loki见战雷霆也没有主动开口向他要人，便索性假装忘了借人这件事，天天带着兄弟们四处搞事，还不时弄点联盟活动什么的丰富游戏生活，更是将这帮人哄得乐不思蜀起来。

夏天到来的时候，北战OL迎来了第二个大版本的问世，这一次的版本叫做：正邪纷争。  
主线剧情里，神域双雄之一的火神洛基常常凭借自己的智慧与计谋为众神排解困难，因而屡建奇功。但洛基的性情却十分乖张，他从生命的伊始便善恶兼半，一面用着他的智谋帮助众神；一面却喜欢到处欺诈行骗，惹事生非，经常给神域带来很大的麻烦，使众神为此头痛不已。虽然洛基一开始的恶作剧都是善意的，或者说，他的恶并非出于故意，只是无心之恶。但因为诸神的排斥和敌视，令他索性将恶的一面愈演愈烈起来，一步步向着黑暗的泥沼陷落，最终成为了邪恶之神。  
在这一段故事里，游戏开启了以索尔和洛基在巨人托利姆行宫以及侏儒之境的历险为蓝本的两个十人大团本；开始少量掉落制造第三阶金色装备的图谱，提升功力的途径也有所增加；并上线了包括赛马、出海、以及十五人战场在内的数种新玩法；玩家们原本封印在80级的游戏等级也随之突破到85级。  
又到了新一季爆肝氪金冲排行的时期，Thor的两个代练天天轮换着上号，不分昼夜地替他满世界高价收三级金谱。排行榜上的一众神壕、土豪也不甘人后，是拼了命地砸钱堆功力，就连广大普通玩家都在小氪大肝地努力提升着。可就在这么一个全民狂热的时候，一向亲力亲为走在爆肝氪金前沿的小魔王却已经两天没出现了，他的号雇了一个代练上线，对帮里也说有事暂离，可具体什么事，没人知道。  
不正常，这太不正常了……  
Thor在小魔王失踪的第二天就坐不住了。  
是的，他把那叫做“失踪”，因为他知道他是一个多么狂热的游戏迷。在他们相识相熟的这段时间里，Thor完全见识过小魔王为了冲排行榜所能废寝忘食的程度。  
——他是出了什么事吗？不然在这样一个时期，这家伙肯定会二十四小时在线的。  
Thor非常担心，可担心也没有办法。他和小魔王只有游戏相关的好友，平时聊天也是挂在YY频道里，而诸如WhatsApp，Facebook，LINK，WeChat，Instagram……这些同现实相关的联系方式他统统都没有。再又一次私聊小魔王的游戏账号得知依旧是代练上号之后，Thor无奈地发现，离开了游戏，他其实并没有办法联系上小魔王。  
可Thor不是一个容易放弃的人，找不到小魔王本人，他就去询问他的几个亲友。可显然，小魔王也没有告诉他们自己干什么去了，为什么不能上游戏。当Thor问到小魔王的联系方式时，他们一开始都心怀疑虑，不愿意向他透露小魔王游戏以外的联系方式，但经不住他几次三番言辞恳切的追问，他们最终给了他小魔王的WeChat号，让他自己去加。  
那小魔王到底干什么去了呢？  
他其实什么也没干，他只是待在家里休息，因为他倒霉的发情期到了。

“啊……操！”  
再一次从燥热中醒来，Loki发现他睡前新换的内裤又湿了，才遗精过的阴茎也肿胀坚硬着，丝毫没有软下去的趋势。  
看了看时间，才下午两点多，他这个午觉只睡了一个小时不到。  
Loki的发情症状一向很激烈，哪怕服用了足够多的抑制剂，也无法将它们完全消除。  
“嗯……嗯啊……”  
脱掉湿漉漉的内裤套弄了几下自己胀痛的阴茎，Loki难耐地呻吟了出来。他太难受了，手干涩的撸动非但没有缓解这种饱胀，反而磨得他敏感的茎身一阵辣疼。  
Loki拿过床头放着的飞机杯，往里挤满了润滑液，然后迫不及待地将阴茎插了进去，冰凉的湿润吞没了他热烫的阴茎，加上紧致的挤压缓解了一部分的燥热。Loki握着杯身舒服地微仰起头，摁开了互动感应的按钮，随着内部软肉的蠕动夹吸，由慢而快地抽插起来。  
“呃、呃……呃啊……嘶……”  
飞机杯的感官体验确实比手撸来得舒服，Loki很快便渐入佳境，开始低喘着闭上了眼睛大力抽送。这是他才买的最新款，智能加温，就像插着高热的阴道一般；震动幅度也会随着抽插频率变换，插得越快，震得越强，捅到最里面，还会有一阵阵吸力酥麻地舔舐龟头。  
“操……啊、啊！”  
抽插了一阵，Loki开了自动模式，躺平了享受模拟女上位的伸缩活塞。内里柔软的肉芽绞缠住他的阴茎不断震动，就像正被一个满是淫水的蜜穴快速吞吐。Loki觉得爽极了，下意识地又调快了频率，舒爽的浪潮一浪高过一浪，很快就刺激得他酥麻的龟头喷出了精液。  
高潮的那几秒大脑几乎一片空白，Loki感受着来自飞机杯内部的夹吸震颤，那体验，就和插在真正的肉洞中别无二致。  
他第一次在这种方面使用他的阴茎，是在水边的绿草地上。  
那时候，他没有经验，只知道凭着本能横冲直撞。虽然是很舒服，至少比平时自己用手弄舒服些，但他却总感觉缺少了什么，以致于一直弄了很久都没能射出来。  
事后，女孩羞涩地夸奖了他的尺寸和时长，但只有他自己知道，他并没有获得比手淫多多少的享受。  
然后那年夏天快结束的时候，他发情了。  
从睡梦中醒来的时候，他的阴茎硬到像要爆炸了似的，屁股眼儿里更是痒到刺痛，并从里面一股一股不断流出微粘的透明液体。  
那天家里没有人，微风卷着白色纱窗无助地翻飞，他害怕极了，却因为烧得厉害，浑身酸软无力，只能给他的妈妈打电话寻求帮助。  
在给妈妈打完电话之后，他磨蹭着床单眼泪止不住地流，完全是生理性的那种流泪。嘴也不敢张，因为口腔里分泌的唾液也多到会溢出。  
有那么一瞬间，他感觉自己就像是一只熟透了、熟烂掉的蜜桃，成熟太过，汁水四溢，稀软黏稠……粉红色的表皮开始出现青绿的菌斑，甜蜜的气味浓腻到微微发腥。  
噢……他也会因为流尽了体液而干涸致死吧？  
呜……  
他哭着将手指插进了他又痒又湿的后穴，那时候的他还不懂得什么叫饥渴难耐，只知道他想要更粗更长的东西去填满它，最好能导入些什么留在他的身体里，让他腹腔里的某个器官也一同变得饱胀充实。  
不够。  
不够，不够。  
不够，不够，不够……  
他不断地往那个变得不知餍足的小地方塞进自己的手指，一直塞了四根。他不断地摩挲，抠挖，顶戳自己的后穴，没有章法，甚至是粗鲁而急促，但他还是腿根酸涩，浑身痛痒。  
好想被拥抱。  
好想被亲吻。  
好想做爱。  
但这种渴望显然不同于他和女孩亲近，或者说，是那种性爱无法给予的。  
他想被填满。  
他想被占有。  
他想被狠狠地抽插。  
不然他就会水流不止，在欲火的焚烧中死掉，像那个一直等不到人品尝的蜜桃般腐化、虫蛀、直至分解为一堆深褐色的污垢。  
那样的煎熬一直持续到妈妈回家给他注射了一针叫做强效抑制剂的东西。  
然后他的身体便得到了救赎，陷入了沉睡，虽然内心迷糊的渴望一点都没有变少。  
蜜桃成熟时，舍不得吃掉，真是一种愚蠢至极的行为。  
会坏掉的啊……  
会坏掉。  
将Loki从放空的情绪中拉扯回来的，是从他后穴里涌起的麻痒。  
他太痒了，下身好像有无数只蚂蚁在爬行，它们的小触须挠动他的肉壁，成片成片地泛起酸涩，令他的穴口收缩着挤出源源不断的汁液。和这种由内而外的空虚比起来，之前阴茎对于释放的渴望简直不值一提，因为这是无法发泄的苦楚，除了被狠狠地填满，大力地蹂躏之外，别无他法。  
Loki烦躁地捋了捋汗湿的头发，准备起身去拿他搁在桌上充电的震动棒。  
噢……只是使用了一段时间需要充电了，才不是他昨天饥渴到把电都用完了。  
可就在这时，他的手机响了，是不常使用的WeChat发出的提示音。  
——谁会用WeChat找他？他和现实里的朋友都不用这个聊天的。  
Loki疑惑地点开，就看到小宝塔给他发了一条：战雷霆加你，你看下。

“怎么样？他回了吗？”  
“大佬，我刚给他发了，还没回复。”  
“那你再帮我多发几条吧。”  
Thor在得到小魔王的WeChat号后就立马加了他，但左等右等也不见通过，这才想起来WeChat添加好友是没有提示音的。于是他又跑到小魔王亲友队的YY频道里，让他们帮忙发条消息过去“激活”一下。  
战雷霆加你，你看下。  
战雷霆加你，你看下。  
战雷霆加你，你看下。  
……  
Loki无语地看着刷屏一样不断发来的信息，这个蠢货是复读机吗？终于忍无可忍地回了小宝塔一个：滚。  
“啊……他叫你滚。”  
“什么？”Thor以为自己没听清。  
“他就回了一个‘滚’啊。”  
“哦……谢谢了。”  
战雷霆说完这句就跳走了，本着帮人帮到底的想法，小宝塔想了想又给小魔王发了一条：嗯，他已经滚了。  
——什么玩意儿？  
Loki有些莫名其妙，点开冒着小红点的通讯录栏，看着那个等待添加好友的陌生人，犹豫了一下还是给予了通过。

“嗨！”  
“魔王，我是战雷霆。”  
“你这两天去哪儿了？”  
“出了什么事吗？”  
等到Loki拿了东西回来，战雷霆已经给他发了好几条消息了。Loki想象了一下他迫不及待的声音，不由得勾起了嘴角。  
“这两天有点事情要处理，你有事？”  
下身依旧难受得紧，Loki草草回复了一句便躺下屈起双腿，将震动棒往自己已经湿透了的肉穴里塞。这根震动棒有着阴茎的外观，不论是硕大的龟头还是茎身上的经络都做得极其逼真。尺寸买大了些，以至于Loki将龟头抵在穴口转动了好一会儿才得以顶进去。  
“嗯……嗯……”涨得有些疼了，Loki挪动着屁股极力做着放松的吐纳。虽然他的后穴因为发情已经足够松软，但好歹是未经人事的处子穴，容纳起巨物来还是有些费力的。  
“叮叮当”的提示音又响了起来，Loki腾出一只手拿过手机点开，战雷霆发来了回复：“没事啊，就是担心你，都两天不见人影了。”  
“这有什么好担心的。”  
Loki一边将下身含着的震动棒往体内推，一边好笑地回复，不知为何，得知战雷霆这么惦记他，他心里甜滋滋的。  
“害怕啊，怕你被怪叔叔拐走了。”  
“你不就是怪叔叔？四十五岁那种。”  
“我不是，我是年轻人，又高又帅那种。”  
“不要脸。”  
Loki深深地吸了一口气，浑身颤抖差点没拿稳手机，因为假阴茎的龟头在推进的时候突然撩拨到了他肉壁上敏感的前列腺。那简直是过电一般的酥麻，Loki不再急着将它往里推，而是握着手柄变换着角度去刺激刚才触碰到的那个地方，他将那里磨得又麻又热，然后摸过配套的遥控器，打开了震动功能。  
“呃啊！啊……啊、啊……啊！”Loki连按了几下将模式调到他最喜欢的一档，这个节奏又快又急，连番顶弄着他的前列腺就像被一条舌头灵活快速地舔舐一般。Loki放开了声音呻吟起来，这种时候叫出来会更有感觉，反正他一个人住，想怎么浪都可以。  
“小坏蛋，我想你了。”  
“你之前不加我，还叫我滚，好伤心的。”  
Thor开了床头灯躺进被窝里，他之前是真的有点被打击到了，可不曾想小魔王突然就通过了他的好友申请。  
“哈哈！我又不是叫你滚，我回的小宝塔好吧。”Loki一边嗯嗯啊啊地叫着一边给战雷霆回信息，他的手上有汗，以至于打字不利索，但他想和战雷霆聊天，在这种时候。  
“你方便语音吗？”Thor躺着躺着就想听小魔王说话了，他已经两天没听到他的声音了，莫名得很是想念。  
“不方便。”  
“真的？”  
Loki噗嗤一声笑了出来，他现在被震动棒震得正舒服，心情大好之下突然就想顽皮了：“假的。”  
“到底方不方便嘛？”  
“你猜。”  
“嗯……嗯啊……啊……”Loki放下手机抓过一个靠枕垫到腰下，同时将震动着的假阴茎完全顶进了肉穴深处，被填满的饱涨以及震颤肉壁的麻痒让他双腿颤抖，腰也不自觉地扭动起来。  
“我不管了，我要听你说话。”  
“等……”  
消息还没发出去，战雷霆那边的语音通话就发过来了。Loki慌张地抖着手指就要点拒绝，奈何他的指腹上都是汗，沾了水的触屏本来就不灵敏，这一不小心，就触发了接受。  
“嗨，坏家伙。”  
听着战雷霆熟悉的声音从手机里传出，Loki顿时紧张地夹紧了下身，大气也不敢出了。  
——开玩笑，他只是想逗逗战雷霆而已，可没想过要玩这么大。  
“你很烦啊……呃、你现在听到了，我挂了啊。”Loki一面努力地用着平时正常的声音和战雷霆说话，一面悄悄按动遥控器将震动关上，只想着快点打发了战雷霆再继续。  
“别、别啊！陪我聊聊天嘛，你不在，我一个人可无聊了。”  
“聊什么……唔，你那边快一点了吧？乖乖睡觉。”  
“你不舒服？”  
“没！没啊……嘶……”  
“嘿嘿嘿……你不会在撸管吧？”  
？！  
战雷霆的坏笑吓得Loki抖了一抖，可他忽略了塞在他下身那根坚挺的假阴茎，一动之下，粗壮的茎身擦过他敏感的肉壁，一下子激得他忍不住发出一声闷哼。  
Loki吓得赶紧捂住了嘴，过大的惊吓令他一时间忘了——他其实是可以挂断通话的。  
Thor在听到这声闷哼的时候不自觉地挑起了嘴角。他本来只是想逗一逗小魔王的，因为感觉他的声音怪怪的，似乎喘息很重的样子，而像这样的荤笑话，在他们最近的夜聊中他经常都说。  
“你不会真的在撸管吧？”  
“闭嘴！”  
“好吧，看来你真的在撸。”  
Thor是个老江湖，从小魔王气急败坏的反驳中，他已经能确定是怎么回事儿了。这让事情变得有趣起来，也让他本就对小魔王有好感的心蠢蠢欲动了。  
战雷霆的闷笑声勾得Loki面红耳热，他将放在耳边的手机按成免提搁在枕畔，既然已经被拆穿，他就索性不挂掉了。  
“你就不能说的文明一点？”  
于是，Loki也笑，和战雷霆一样将声音压得低低的。  
战雷霆是个有趣的家伙，他不反感他，而且他的声音很好听，虽然澳洲口音重了点，但在他完美的低音炮嗓音衬托下却有种别样的粗犷性感，以那些女孩子的话说，就是很苏。  
Loki以前经常在频道里听她们说谁谁谁说话很苏，他一个男的自然是理解不了何为“苏”。但现在，在这样的时候听他说话，Loki感觉浑身都酥麻了，突然便get到了点，原来这就是很苏啊……不错，格外地增加他自娱自乐的情趣，愉悦他亟待纾解的性致。  
“好吧，那我重新问一次，用文明的方式：请问，你是在自慰吗？”  
“嗯哼，你说呢？”  
小魔王的鼻音很重，带着一股慵懒的性感，Thor听在耳中，很快就有了反应，他将手伸进宽松的睡裤里，摩挲起自己半硬的阴茎来。  
“我说啊……要我说你一定不是在弄前面，而是在玩自己的小屁股。”  
“这你都知道？”  
“我又猜对了？”  
“猜对又没有奖励……嘁……”  
Loki一边和战雷霆撩着，一边握住震动棒的手柄轻轻抽插起来，他的下身依旧痒得厉害，这可恶的发情期似乎就是往他的屁眼里灌进了一百只不听话的小蚂蚁。  
“那接下来我要是再猜对了什么，你叫给我听好不好？”  
“好啊，”Loki答应得很爽快，玩心大起间，他恶作剧地坏笑道，“那你猜猜我现在是在用什么玩自己的屁股？”  
“手指？”  
“嘿……”  
“肯定不是手指，”Thor心机地在小魔王发出得意笑声的同时否定了这个猜测，“我还没说完。”  
“咦，你耍赖！”  
“好好好，让我再猜一次。”  
“啧……”  
“按摩棒，我的宝贝在用按摩棒插自己。”  
“按摩棒？噗……哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你刚刚说了‘按摩棒’……哈哈哈救命！”  
“对啊，怎么了？”  
“哈哈哈哈……天哪，我好久没有听过这么土的叫法了！”Loki快要笑死了，这种古早的词语被战雷霆那土澳的口音讲出来，真是迷之搞笑。  
“唉，反正就是那种东西啦……不要在意这些细节。”战雷霆似乎被笑得有些不好意思了，也讪讪地跟着Loki笑起来。  
“太土了！现在都说‘震动棒’了好么。”  
“好吧，好吧，震动棒，我猜对了是吧？宝贝，你叫出来啊，叫给我听听。”  
笑过之后，他继续用那种很低很性感带着喘息的声音撩拨Loki，说一些下流的情话，撩得Loki一边用假阴茎操着自己，一边呻吟不止。  
“来，我教你怎么玩震动棒啊，你得先放到自己的乳头上震一震。”  
Loki握着嗡嗡作响的假阴茎有些犹豫，但在战雷霆的蛊惑声中，他还是将它从自己的后穴里拔了出来，并把颤动着的龟头触上了自己一边的奶头。  
“嗯……嗯啊……嗯……”Loki被那过电一般的酥痒震得嗯嗯啊啊直叫，乳尖很快就挺立了起来。  
手机那端，教授他这种玩法的男人闻声笑着问道：“怎么样？是不是很麻？很痒？”  
“嗯……很麻、很痒。”  
“乳头硬不硬？宝贝。”  
“硬……”  
“以后我会含住你的奶头，把你吸出奶来。”  
“呃啊……”  
从手机里传出的热辣情话听得Loki整个人都发抖了。  
之后，战雷霆又让他用震动棒震自己的肚脐、腹股沟、睾丸、以及大腿内侧，Loki烧得迷迷糊糊的，意外的听话，一一照做，并从中获得了更多的快感。  
“乖，叫我的名字。”  
“嗯啊……嗯……你、你叫什么？”  
撩拨到动情处，两人互相交换了彼此的姓名。  
“Thor，T-H-O-R，叫我Thor。”  
“Thor……”  
“乖，告诉我你的名字。”  
“Lo……Loki，L-O-K-I。”  
“Loki，Loki，Loki……我的Loki，呵呵……”  
Thor低笑着一遍又一遍地轻唤Loki的名字，温柔如同情人的耳语。Loki听着不禁呻吟出声，一声一声舒爽又绵长，他感觉幸福极了，仿佛整个身体都因为这温情的呢喃温暖充实了起来。他喜欢这样的感觉，棒透了，甚至盖过了身体上的快感。  
“宝贝，你把我叫得都硬了。”  
渐渐的，Loki的胆子愈发大了起来，听到Thor这样说，便坏笑着要他拍自己的阴茎给他看。  
“好啊。”Thor也很大方，很快就拍了一张照片发送过去。  
“你切到聊天界面去看，我发了。”  
Loki笑着切了界面，可当他看到那张照片的时候，笑容却凝固在了嘴角，再点开大图，Loki只觉得一阵头晕目眩。  
暗金色的耻毛间，那根勃起的巨根足足有幼儿的手臂那么粗，长度也是相当的惊人。  
——这也太他妈大了！  
“你作弊，这是在哪个黄色网站上盗的图？”  
Loki一直觉得自己的尺寸就很傲人了，而且他以前也喜欢在发情期看点儿AxO的小黄片助助兴，什么样的大鸡鸡没见过。但是Thor这个比人家片子里最大号的还夸张，又长又粗不说，还割了包皮，特别干净好看，简直可以倒膜做成人用品了！  
——这太不现实了，简直超出了正常人的范围。  
“呵……”Thor轻笑了一声，也不反驳，起身去写字台边抽了张名片，在空白的背面写了几笔后拿着卡片回到床上，又给Loki拍了一张发过去。  
“卧槽……”  
Loki在看到第二张照片的时候情不自禁地爆了粗口，并直接呻吟了出来。  
照片中，那根巨大的阴茎上放了一张小卡片，卡片上写着“Loki’s”。  
——这太超过了……  
而且好死不死的，Thor还在手机那头用着特别诱惑的声音问他想不想要。  
“你太能撩了……嗯……好大啊……”Loki看直了眼，顿觉下身的酸痒又加剧了许多，后穴馋得哗啦啦直流水。  
春潮泛滥之下，他赶紧将手边的按摩棒拿起插回了小穴里，说也奇怪，这次进得挺容易，他的穴一下就接纳了它的尺寸，并收缩着紧紧将它绞住。  
Loki开了最强的一档震动，看着手机上Thor发过来的大阴茎，却渐渐感觉这根棒子不够用起来。  
Thor听到了来自那边的嗡嗡声，虽然很轻，但还是若隐若现地浮在Loki 的呻吟里。  
他暗笑这小家伙光看看就受不了了，还真是敏感得可以，心中充满了喜欢与爱怜，遂拍了一个用手摇晃自己大阴茎的小视频发过去逗他道：“看，哥哥完全硬了，想不想要？想不想被哥哥的肉棒狠狠地插？”  
“唔嗯……啊、啊……不要脸！你怎么就成我哥哥了？”Loki在点开视频的时候，情难自已地发出一声呜咽。  
——天呐！Thor手中那怪物似的阴茎经络喷张，竟比之前照片里的更大了些。它随着他握在根部的手的抖动，冲着屏幕这边的他摇头晃脑地示威，那硕大的龟头水光锃亮，要是闯进他的下体还不得把他给撑裂了？  
“不然，老公？”  
“去你的……”  
“嘿嘿……想不想要嘛？Loki乖，说实话。嗯？想不想？”Thor低沉的声音就像催情的魔咒似的源源不断从手机那头传来，Loki听着那间和着喘息极具挑逗的话语，抚弄着自己下体的手也情不自禁地越动越快。  
——操……平时怎么就没觉得他有这么性感？  
“我想看你撸它。”  
“那你得先录个你插自己下面的给我看，我们交换。”  
Loki一开始是不愿意的，后来实在想看了，就把手机放到下面，拍了一个很短的小视频，就只看得到关键部位那种。  
——反正就只拍到个插了震动棒的屁眼，又看不出是谁，我也没说话，要是被发出去就说是在网上找的。  
按下发送的时候，Loki感觉自己真是一个小机灵鬼。  
视频很短，视野也极其有限，Thor只能看到一个粉粉嫩嫩的小穴里插了一根挺粗的按摩棒，穴口被撑得水光潋滟，一股股的淫水顺着屁股缝不住地流淌。从那小穴的色泽和弹性上来看，应该是一个Omega没跑了，而且那么多水，可能还正在发情期中。  
“你是Omega吗？宝贝。”Thor笑着问道，虽然阅人无数的他已经差不多确定了。  
“……乱讲。”  
“所以你这两天没上线是因为发情期到了？”  
“唔……少废话，该你了，快、快点拍你撸管的视频给我看。”  
“好好好，给你看，小馋猫。”  
Thor说着坐起来褪下了睡裤，将自己早就硬到发烫的阴茎握在手里，并点击了录制视频。他将摄像头对准自己的胯间，一边低喘一边套弄茎身，然后抬高拿手机的那只手，把自己傲人的腹肌以及半屈的长腿都录了进去。  
“呃啊……嘶……好了，快看吧，我快被你这个小妖精折磨死了。”  
“嘻嘻……”  
Loki得意地笑着点开了Thor发过来的小视频，然后一边看，一边情不自禁地狂咽口水。  
——我的妈呀……这也太极品了吧……  
手臂那么粗壮有力，覆着暗金色绒毛的长腿也性感得要死，还有那刀刻一般的腹肌和人鱼线，以及劲瘦火辣的公狗腰……这个人简直太开挂了，声音好听就算了，鸡鸡那么大也算了，现在就连身材都好得这么要人命！这是上帝的宠儿吗？  
“好看吗？宝贝。哥哥好硬啊，好想整根插到你里面狠狠地干你……呃……宝贝想不想被干？啊……想不想被我操？”  
“……想。”  
——你别喘啦……我的天呐……  
Loki加速爱抚着自己的同时在心里哀嚎道。  
他的额上已经沁出了密密的汗水，有些流到了他的眼睛里，弄得视线一片模糊。  
而这个混蛋还故意在那头喘着粗气，听得他好湿啊，湿透了。  
Loki感觉自己似乎是被撩傻了，满脑子都是Thor的大肉棒，好想吃……  
“嘶……”  
他都流口水了。  
Omega在发情期本来就很耻，更何况是对着极有好感的Alpha。  
Loki不禁庆幸起此刻他们天各一方来，不然他估计会控制不住地扑到Thor的身上，使尽媚态地向他求欢。  
“那你把视频打开，让哥哥看看你下面够不够湿，够不够软……呃啊！看看能不能吃下我这根大肉棒……”  
就在这时，Thor提出了想和Loki视频聊天的要求。  
“裸聊吗？我、我不要。”  
被情欲熏蒸得意识都有点模糊的Loki凭着本能一口拒绝了Thor的这个提议，他有些害怕，毕竟露脸太超过了。  
“我不想看到你，也不想让你看我，我、我……”  
——我还没有准备好。  
Loki确实很好奇Thor的长相，特别是在看了他傲人的阴茎和健硕的身材之后。但他还没有做好面对他脸的准备，特别是在这样的时候……他觉得就算要视频，要给对方看彼此的面容，那也应该是在一种正常而正式的情况下。他们都要精心打扮一番，认真对待，就像和心仪的人第一次出门约会那样。  
“我关灯好吧，那样你就看不到我了。”Thor说着啪哒一声摁灭了床头灯，房间顿时陷入了一片黑暗之中，“听到了么？我关灯了，待会儿我再把自己的摄像头切成后置，你不用担心屏幕的光会照到我。”  
“这有什么好看的嘛……你看小黄片去。”  
“我不看小黄片，没意思，我只想看你，看你下面……”  
扭捏了半天，好哄不哄之下，Loki最终还是妥协了，虽然只是答应给Thor看自己的下身。他坐起身靠在床头，挂掉语音开了视频通话，并把手机拿到自己屈起打开的腿间，将摄像头对准了自己的后穴。  
“哇噢……”视频很快接通了，Thor看着屏幕里过于刺激的一幕，忍不住发出一声感叹。  
Thor得见了Loki的下身，也觉得真真是难得一遇的绝色——  
Loki勃起的阴茎竖直地贴着小腹，很长，很少有Omega的阴茎能有那么大的，而且颜色还浅，周围打着小卷儿的耻毛也稀稀疏疏，非常干净纯洁的样子。  
小穴的颜色就更是粉嫩可爱了，水特别多，估计是被那根正插在里面的棒子操爽了，穴口吐着汁儿一下下地收缩……  
Thor满脑子都是这要是我插进去，估计会被夹得爽死，突然就很没出息地嫉妒起那根按摩棒来。  
Loki明显比之前语音的时候拘谨了些，因为他的小菊花，还有鸡鸡，都让Thor看到了，这让他在紧张的同时又分外羞涩。Loki低头看了看，手机屏幕果然漆黑一片，这令他很是满意，至少不用面对面那么尴尬，他也能大胆一些。他将右上角自己这边的小窗点成主窗口，再三确认拍不到他的上身之后，便开始握着震动棒抽插起自己来。  
“嗯……嗯……”  
光含着震动棒的滋味不好受，Loki没有理会那头跟着喘起气来的Thor，自顾自地爱抚自己。他痒死了，穴里也格外滑腻，这种被窥视的感觉太刺激了，激得他本就敏感至极的身体愈发淫荡饥渴起来。  
“宝贝你很痒么？插得这样快，下面这张小嘴巴都被你磨得通红了。”随着Loki的动作，画面有些抖，但这并不妨碍Thor看清那个小穴在吞吐着那根肉色棒子时的媚态。穴口淫水涟涟不说，随着进出的动作，里面嫩红的软肉也被挤压着翻到了咬合住按摩棒的边沿。  
“痒……难受、难受死了。”Loki一手拿着手机对着自己下身，一手控制着震动棒的进出。他越插越快，越捣越深，但那不知餍足的下身却怎么也不满足，依旧瘙痒酸涩，不住地分泌黏液。  
“啊、啊哈……我是不是病了？呜……下面、下面好酸，好、好痒……”一番抽送之后，Loki带着哭腔呻吟了出来，语无伦次。他低头看了一下手机，右上角的小窗口依旧漆黑一片，而屏幕中，他的小穴被撑的很满，正咕叽咕叽地吞吐着假阴茎，就像在吮吸它似的。  
“它好能吃……嗯……嗯啊……”  
这是Loki第一次在自慰的时候照镜子般地观察自己的下面。  
“现在，把震动棒拔出来，让我检查检查我宝宝的小嫩穴是不是病了。”Thor一边看着屏幕里活色生香的画面，一边摩挲自己的阴茎，他将嘴唇贴近手机底端的话筒，说话的同时挑逗地往话筒处吹气。  
Loki在鼻子里哼了一声，气喘吁吁地道：“你想怎么检查？”  
“你听我的就好，现在，把棒子拿出来。”  
“唔嗯……”  
Alpha压低了声线的命令简直让发情中的Omega不能拒绝！哪怕只是通过手机。  
Loki呜咽着将震动棒往外拉，他有点儿舍不得，那棒子在往外拉扯的时候就像把他的内脏都一齐往外拽了似的。  
屏幕里的小穴在收缩着夹了好几下那根棒子之后，Thor看见一只骨节分明的手进入了画面。它握住震动棒的手柄开始将它慢慢往外拔，这个过程进行得很慢很慢，期间Loki一直在哼唧，可怜兮兮的。这也难怪，发情期的Omega都是相当脆弱而淫荡的，他的宝贝当然也不会例外。  
Loki终于拔出了他的震动棒，并无力地将它随手扔在了腿边。他下意识地夹紧了腿，扭动着摩擦，他的下身空虚极了，失去了震动棒的填充，他淫荡的后穴几乎收缩到痉挛。  
“把腿分开，我都看不到了。”虽然Loki雪白的大腿也很好看，但Thor现在却更加急切地想要看看他的小穴。  
Loki发出一声嗔怪的轻哼，却还是依言张开了腿，再次将手机对向了腿间。  
“宝贝，你水好多啊……哥哥帮你舔一舔好不好？”  
Thor一边挑逗Loki，自己也有点受不了了。黑暗中，他摩挲着阴茎的手已经有力地握住了它快速套弄起来，圆润的龟头因为沁出了前液滑溜溜的，使得撸动茎身的手不需要吐些唾液来辅助，就已经非常润滑了。  
“嗯……唔……”  
“乖，摸摸自己的乳头，玩一玩它们。”  
“啊……我不会……”  
“我教你。”  
“先玩右边，食指先摸一摸乳尖，把它挠硬……”  
“啊哈……啊……”  
“你可以捏它，可以摁它，甚至用指甲抠它，但是要轻轻的……因为以后你还要喂我吃奶，这是我的，可不能给你玩坏了。”  
“啊！不、不要脸……谁……啊……谁要喂你了……”  
Loki被Thor下流的挑逗臊得脸颊滚烫，敏感的乳头也在他的轻捻慢拢之下瘙痒不已。他的奶头因为玩弄变得又肿又硬，每揉一下就牵扯得他的阴茎和后穴都更痒一些，这种关联很奇怪，不一会儿，他的马眼里就溢出了清液，后穴更是湿的一塌糊涂。  
“哈哈……宝贝的奶当然给我吃，难道你想留着喂以后我们的孩子？”  
“嗯！下、下流……”  
“我这不是计划我们的将来么，怎么就下流了……你这小坏蛋乱说。”  
“谁要给你生孩子了……白日做梦。”  
“你被我的大鸡鸡插了怎么不生孩子了？我的大鸡巴先插爽你的穴穴，再插到你的生殖腔里……嗯……哥哥的精液很多的，到时候射得你舒服到晕过去，把你的小肚皮灌满。”  
“啊！啊哈……啊哈……你好、你好色啊。”  
“我不色，我的坏宝才色，只是玩一下奶头，小穴穴就馋得一直收缩了。”  
Thor一直盯着屏幕，Loki确实敏感得可以，虽然他看不到他玩弄自己乳头的动作，但随着那一声声猫儿似的哼吟，视频中他湿漉漉的后穴却一直在不停地开阖。穴口一阵阵地收紧，又颤动着张开，连带着沉甸甸的睾丸以及丰润的臀肉也不停颤动，Thor看着看着，不禁要怀疑是否他内里的甬道已经兴奋到痉挛了。  
“嘿嘿，你、你在……呃……啊……在撸吗？”Loki听着Thor那边愈发沉重的喘息笑了起来，哪怕他自己已经喘得不能完整说出一句话来了，还是忍不住要顽皮。  
“对啊，”Thor将手机的话筒处贴近自己的裆部，故意撸出淫靡的咕唧声给Loki听，“听到了吗？被你这小妖精逗得都撸出水了。”  
“哈哈……没出息。”  
“乖……现在换左边的乳头玩。”听着Loki那边因为他的话而发出的坏笑声，Thor挑了挑眉继续调教他道，“把它磨硬，然后揪着那鼓鼓的小肉粒轻轻往外拉，一边拉扯一边揉捏，手还可以抖动一下……嗯……就像哥哥咬着你的奶头在往外吸，还用牙齿咂它……我宝贝的奶头会被我吸肿的。”  
“你好色啊……啊！我受不了……”在Thor的撩拨之下，Loki只觉得下身的空虚感越来越强烈，浑身燥痒的炽热几乎要将他烤焦！  
“我好难受……嗯啊、啊……想要……”  
他不断地用屁股磨蹭着垫在下方的靠枕，扭动着呻吟，手也不自觉地摸向了扔在一边的震动棒。  
“呵……”Thor看着他不老实的手发出一声轻笑，那根按摩棒还是阴茎的外形，他的宝贝可真是个小骚货，“自己拿着棒棒插一插，我看着的。”  
Loki也顾不得那么多了，就着半躺的姿势便将那根震动棒往自己湿软的小穴里塞。  
“啊……嘶、啊！啊啊……啊……”  
刚一插入，他便迫不及待地打开了震动，饱涨与酥麻的感觉立马充实了他的下身。他一边后仰了脖子快速地抽插，一边依旧把手机对着自己两腿间，他倒是插爽了没注意，而另一边，Thor便随着镜头的晃动看到了他的脸。  
——好美。  
这是Thor一瞥之下最直白的想法。  
Loki有着一张尖尖的俊美的脸，非常年轻，五官俊秀，轮廓分明。此刻因着情欲的熏染，白皙的脸庞泛起桃红，微张了嘴呻吟，口角流涎，眯起的双眼里还眼泪汪汪的……真真是一个极品尤物。  
“啊……呃……”  
Thor看得动情了，也不提醒他，兀自加快了撸动自己阴茎的节奏，随着一波高过一波的酥麻快感发出一阵阵低吼般的喘息。  
他将Loki看了个爽，撸了个痛快，看完还心机地哄骗他道：“宝贝，我好想看看你长什么样哦……给我看一下嘛。”  
“哼……想都别想。”  
“啊！好深……嗯、嗯啊……舒服。”  
Loki哼唧着将震动棒推到最里面，并拢双腿紧紧夹住。高频率的震动顶得他浑身发颤，腾出了手来，他便撸动起自己涨硬的阴茎，并将手机切换成后置镜头，拿到胸前拍给Thor看。  
“小坏蛋，让我看你撸管管啊……”  
“嗯哼~”  
Loki的体毛特别少，出了汗皮肤都闪着光，因为发情的原因，还泛着一片片情色的粉红，而且那双腿……天呐，那双长腿就算半屈着也无法完全入镜，Thor脑补了一下被它们盘在腰上紧紧夹住的感觉，登时就有了想要射精的冲动。  
“嘿，你想不想看我撸？”单向视频了这么久，Thor想再弄点刺激的挑逗Loki一下，“想看我就开灯了。”  
Loki正前撸后震嗨得起劲，听Thor这么一说，顿时也大胆起来：“想，我要看你的大鸡巴。”  
于是Thor打开了床头灯，也不露脸，将后置摄像头对准自己的下身撸给他看。经过之前的一番套弄，他的阴茎已经处于快要高潮的临界了，在缓慢的撸动之下怒昂着头，茎身上的经络起搏颤动，直看得Loki萌生出一种想要舔屏的冲动。  
“好大，嗯……比之前更大了……”  
“对啊，哥哥现在好想用它狠狠地干你的小骚穴。”  
“嘻……你干不到。”  
Loki一边盯着屏幕里的巨根，一边偷偷地想，这可比他的那根震动棒大多了，要是插进自己的后穴捣腾起来，一定会很爽。  
Loki这样想着，便忍不住把摄像头用指腹按住，拿脸去蹭手机屏幕，Thor问他怎么黑屏了，他也不答。Loki爱抚着自己，直蹭了好一会儿那屏幕里壮硕昂扬的阴茎，才将手机挪开，装作若无其事地玩起插在后穴中的震动棒来。  
“你刚刚在舔屏吗？宝贝。”  
“去你的。”  
“别把手机舔坏了，等下次我给你真家伙舔。”   
“次奥……我要报警了……”  
之后，两人一边调情，一边看着对方的视频自慰。Thor说起骚话来极其熟稔和色情，不时惹得Loki笑骂不已。呻吟与喘息之中，他们似乎达到了一种奇妙的融通，明明相隔了千里万里，但由对方带来的快感与刺激却是共通的。  
他们喜欢对方的性器，他们爱抚彼此高涨的欲望，并且渴望着在这样不算交融的交融中释放。  
Loki觉得Thor的喘息很性感。  
Thor觉得Loki的呻吟好诱惑。  
白昼与黑夜在这个时刻完美地相遇，明明是宣泄淫欲的成人游戏，却因为心中恍若初恋般的悸动而青涩的像是一个桃色的少年幻想。  
但相同的，却是两人都在其中得到了莫大的快感，有些东西也因为这一次的冒险而悄悄在发生着改变。  
“噢……该死……”  
就在Loki看得痴迷的时候，冲着他撸动的Thor却突然爆了句粗口，手也收拢将自己的阴茎前端紧紧地握住了。  
“怎么了？”  
“呃……嘶……”过了好一会儿，Thor才懊恼地开口，像个青春期梦遗的男孩般抱涩地说道，“宝贝，我因为你成结了。”  
——他居然成结了。  
仅仅因为一场裸聊。  
天呐……  
Thor并不是少不更事的毛头小子了，十八岁以后，他不做爱只手淫是不会成结的，至少到今天，到今晚为止，一次都没有过。  
“噗……”  
“噢！别笑。这不赖我，都怪你太会叫了，我完全受不了你的刺激。”Thor尴尬地揉搓着掌心里膨大的鼓胀，出言截住了Loki的笑声。  
该死的，这个坏家伙完全不知道他有多诱人。  
“我想看看你的结。”  
Loki没有见过Alpha的结，一次都没有，他对此充满了好奇。当Thor真的松开了手，向他展示那个硕大到令人害怕的肉结时，他几乎是本能地呻吟了出来，后穴也因为这过大的刺激死死地绞住假阴茎，收缩到痉挛般酸痛。  
“天呐……它好恐怖。”  
——这东西会堵住他的生殖腔，将那个满布敏感神经的小软洞塞得满满当当……它会灌满它的，用蓄藏在其中的滚烫精液，然后他就会因此快乐地死掉。  
光是这样一想，Loki便感觉自己快要晕过去了。  
“呃……兴奋了？啊……我要射了亲爱的……啊……”  
Thor高潮的喘息性感到简直如同犯罪！听得Loki扭动起下身，狠狠地摩擦体内的粗大。他后仰了上身双腿完全绷直，就连脚趾也僵直到颤抖，他感觉自己不行了，汹涌的快感如同巨浪般拍打着他，他也要高潮了，而且是比射精更剧烈、更持久的后穴高潮。  
“嗯啊……啊……嗯！哥哥……啊……我想要……”  
激烈的快感中，Loki主动喊了Thor“哥哥”，这个他之前嗤之以鼻的称呼。他想要了，想要他的阴茎，想要他的结，更想要他此刻源源不断喷射出来的白色液体。  
——他想被灌满。  
——他感觉自己的生殖腔正在排卵。  
“呃……宝贝想要什么？”Thor射了好多，成结之后的分量都是如此充足。  
“精液……想要你的精液。”Loki在高潮中也射了精，使得他的脑子里一片浆糊，只能直愣愣地看着Thor那不断吐出白浊的大阴茎胡言乱语。  
噢，其实也不是胡言乱语，那是他最真实的渴望。  
他是一个擅于隐藏真实想法的狡猾家伙，但此刻不能够了，他的舌头，他的思维，他满腹伶牙俐齿的诡辩，统统在欲火的灼烧中化为蒸汽消散了。他只能凭着本能表达他自己，表达他的渴望，表达他的喜恶。  
“哈哈……怎么要？”  
“吃掉它，我要把你都吃下去……”  
“是不是想用下面的嘴吃？”  
“上下一起吃。”  
高潮过后两人又就着语音腻歪了好一阵，其间，Loki控制不住说了好多羞羞话，以Thor的话说，简直是骚到断腿。  
以至于发情热褪去之后，Loki回想起来真是羞愤到卸载游戏的心都有了！  
 


	9. 喋血矮人星

Loki最近有点游戏倦怠。  
其实说倦怠也不恰当，新版本刚问世，他的游戏热情是很高的，只是一想到在发情期发生的那段小插曲，他就有点不好意思了。  
他不好意思面对战雷霆，虽然在那之后Thor表现得很正常，每天也只是偶尔发两条日常问候，并没有拿那天的事情说事。可一想到两人的那次“亲密聊天”，Loki就觉得尴尬，尴尬到面红耳热，恨不得挖个地洞把自己藏起来。  
“哇，魔王，怎么这个点就上线了？”  
下午四点的时候，Loki出现在了游戏里，正准备拾掇拾掇交给代练看管了快一个周的号，就收到了鸡哥的私聊。  
“今天没课。”Loki随便找了个借口应付，他特意选在这时候上线其实是因为Thor那边正好是凌晨一点，这时候，他一般是不在线的。  
很快，鸡哥的YY就跳到了Loki所在的频道小房间，并开麦向他问了一连串的问题：“你消失的这些天干嘛去了？对了，那天战雷霆找到你了吗？他跑来我们频道好几次，好像有什么急事？”  
“学校里有点事情，他后来找到我了，也没什么事。对了，你之前找的金币商人那儿有货吗？我收金币，你帮我联系一下。”Loki不想同他谈论太多，随便敷衍了两句便岔开了话题。  
“我问一下，你要多少？”  
“收个几万金吧，我三阶金装还差好几件，打算直接买金谱做了。”  
“嘿！你想得倒美，现在爆整本的几率低得好比中彩票，爆出来也是天价，整个永恒之枪没人做齐，我都还差三件呢。”鸡哥是个大大咧咧的人，不怎么八卦，很快就和Loki聊起了游戏的事情。  
“现在新出了两个本，一个‘血战托利姆行宫’，一个‘夺宝尼德维’，但后面那个本第一周只有几个队伍通关。两个本产出都不错，也有固定的金谱残片获得，你看一下你代练有没有把这周的次数刷掉，没有的话待会儿我们去打。对了，官方还出了一个手机APP，可以在上面签到和做日常委任，挺方便的，你记得去下载一个。”  
在他的科普下，Loki快速补上了在休息的这一周里落下的东西，晚饭之后还同固定队开团去体验了一把新副本，沉浸在游戏的乐趣中不知不觉就到了凌晨。  
“我下了，矮人星尼德维那个本明天再刷。”估摸着Thor差不多要上线了，Loki便准备下了。  
“诶？今晚不‘修仙’了？”  
虽然这个点下线对普通玩家来说很正常，但搁在Loki身上，那绝对算是早的了。  
“不了，明早有课。你们记得去看看那个本的攻略，明天下午三点开荒。”  
“哈哈哈！不得了，修仙小魔王这么早睡让人好不习惯啊。”  
“我以后都要这么早睡，修生养性。”  
Loki调侃了两句便匆匆下了游戏，退了YY，等他洗完澡回来，手机上的消息提示已经攒了一串了。  
“嗨，我起床了，今天不用去公司，哈哈。”  
“今天好点了吗？”  
“上游戏吗？我可以在家陪你玩。”  
“睡了？”  
……  
Loki看着Thor发来的一连串WeChat信息，看着看着嘴角便忍不住地上扬了。  
——傻乎乎的。  
他在心里给对方下了一个结论，躺到床上回起了信息。  
“刚刚洗澡去了。”  
Loki回完信息就打开了INS，没刷两条，Thor就回复了。  
“准备睡了？不像你的作风。”  
“不玩游戏的时候我都睡得挺早。”  
“今天好点了吗？什么时候回来？”  
“已经好了。”  
Loki没有回答Thor的后一个问题，下意识的，他不想Thor知道他已经上游戏了，总觉得再在一起玩会让他感到尴尬。可明明都觉得尴尬了，他现在又一边刷着INS一边轻松地同他聊着天，并为他秒回的速度感到愉悦，Loki自己也解释不清楚自己心里是怎么想的。  
“我怎么感觉你这两天都在躲着我？”  
Thor猝不及防的疑问让Loki一手抖切出了INS界面，他莫名有些心慌起来，就像心底的小心思被对方看穿了一般。  
“有吗？”为了掩饰内心的慌张，Loki在发送完这条信息之后，还发了一个挖鼻孔的Q版表情，以示自己的无语。  
“有啊，每次和你聊天都感觉你有点不想搭理我。”  
“我之前也不怎么爱搭理你的好吧！高冷。”  
Loki的欲盖弥彰逗乐了Thor，于是他也给他回了一个同款的憨笑小表情，并逗他道：“好吧，我还担心你害羞了。”  
“我有什么好害羞的……”Loki敲出了一行字，临了发送又觉得句末的省略号太过暧昧，为了保持自己高冷不屑的形象，他将它改成了一个句号。  
“不害羞就好，正好我喜欢奔放的。”  
“那我还是害羞好了。”  
“你害羞了我也喜欢，你什么样我都喜欢。”  
聊到这里，调情的意味已经不能更明显了，Loki捧着手机不自觉地笑了起来，但口是心非如他，打出来的字却绝不会轻易泄露他真实心情分毫：“无聊，你又把天聊死了。”  
通过这段时间以来的接触，Thor已经摸清了Loki的心性，知他面皮薄，因而在调戏他这件事上面非常懂得适可而止。当下便切换说话模式给他发送了一条语音信息：“那好吧，换个话题，‘已经好了’的小魔王大人，等你睡醒起来会上游戏吗？”  
“干嘛？”  
“带你飞呀，这一次更新了好多新东西。”  
“啊哈？我还用你这个手残萌新带我飞？？”  
“那你带我飞吧，大佬，给个机会。”  
——这还差不多。  
Thor带笑的讨好声取悦了Loki，让他心下得意起来，想了想，Loki告诉了他自己准备带团去开荒新团本的打算。  
“还有位置吗？算我一个，我这周的次数还在。”  
矮人星的副本Thor上周更新后自己组团打过，和亲友们开荒了一整天才勉强通关。虽然当时他就表示太费精力太伤神了，以后都要找代打团包本，可现下听Loki说想玩，他便又蠢蠢欲动起来。  
“位置倒是有，但我们下午三点开打，你那边都半夜一点了吧。”  
“没有，十二点而已，可以打。”  
“哦，也对，我忘了现在是夏令时了。”  
“那你好好睡觉，待会儿游戏里见。”  
“嗯，晚安。哦，不，早安。”

同Thor道过睡安之后，Loki玩了一会儿手机就睡了。  
第二天早上他起了个大早，去找导师销假、上课，吃完午饭又去了一趟超市采购，回到公寓的时候已经两点多了。  
Loki开了电脑登录游戏，等待读条的时候他给Thor发了条WeChat消息。对面很快就有了回复，并告诉他自己已经在YY频道等他了。  
Loki开了YY，搜索列表将一个人挂在小房间的Thor叫到了自己的房间。两人讨论了一会儿新版本的内容，又PK了几把，没多一会儿，昨晚约好打本的人就陆陆续续上线了。  
“大哥也和我们一起开荒？”因为是十人团本，所以Loki除了自己的固定队之外还组了几个帮里的人，大家一进团看到战雷霆也在，都纷纷表示惊讶。  
“嗯，刚好我这周还没打。”  
在普通玩家的印象里，像这样的大佬是不会自己亲自下本的，虽然事实也确实如此。  
“你们哪些人是打过的？团队里扣个字。”检查完配置之后，Loki问道。他照例拿了团长做指挥，为此，他已经仔细研究过这个副本的相关攻略了。  
团队里虽然有一半的妹子，但好在大多数人都是上周打过的，这让Loki稍稍心安。  
这个副本主要讲述了一行人在NPC雷神索尔的指引下，去到侏儒之境尼德维阿尔接受矮人的考验，并锻造新武器的故事。一共五个Boss，就难易程度来说，前两个Boss等于是送的，Loki依照着攻略指挥，一路顺利，在没有团灭的情况下，很快就打到了老三面前。  
“这个Boss到第三阶段会锁死我，得有一个人上去献祭救我一下。”因为职业和功力的原因，Thor毫无意外地充当了主T。  
“我去吧，我之前看了攻略，法师换位快，其他职业过去来不及的。”  
“好。”  
大哥操作好，话不多，不时提一些关键性的意见配合小魔王的指挥，两人意外的默契十足。加之一开始的顺利令打本氛围十分轻松，团队里的妹子们便开始在YY频道里调侃起这两位声音都相当好听的大佬来，起哄要做他们的CP粉。  
Thor倒是乐得听她们开这种玩笑，还时不时笑两声附和。  
笑声一多，Loki心头的尴尬劲儿又上来了，连忙假意咳嗽两声打断了这一话题：“咳、咳，别聊天了，重新补下状态，先把本打完再说。”  
就在一团人各自补Buff准备挑战第三个Boss的时候，Loki却发现自己游戏私聊的提示框闪动了起来。  
——“再说”，就是之后有深入探讨的可能？  
点开一看，是Thor发来的。  
半开玩笑半认真的语气撩拨得Loki心里乱糟糟的，想了想，他给他回了一连串的省略号。  
后面的Boss就明显没那么好应付了，在团灭了七八次之后，频道里的嬉笑声渐渐消失，最后只剩下了Loki这个指挥还开麦说着话。  
Loki虽然谈不上暴躁，但指挥的口吻却明显比之前严肃了不少，是谁出错就直接点名谁，就连妹子也不留情面。  
一行人磨合了快两个小时，才终于打到最后一个Boss——矮人王伊特里面前。  
在这里，他们需要一边对付矮人王同他的手下，一边运用废弃的神兵工厂打造出暴风战斧，用以最终击败他获得通关。  
这是整个矮人星副本中最难的部分，不仅考验团队成员的配合，还对全团的输出量有着极为严苛的要求。如果不能在规定的时间内将Boss打下既定的血线，那么Boss就会狂暴，导致团灭。这样的情况之下，全团只能有一个女武神切治疗状态，而其他的都得切输出去充当DPS，因此对治疗的操作要求也相当的高。  
“小琦芯你切奶，另外两个奶妈切输出，第一阶段能打多少打多少，血线压得越低，最后一个阶段越容易过。”  
“谁去拉盘子？”在Loki分配完任务之后，小宝塔开麦发了问。  
“你啊，肉厚的去拉。”对于他的这个问题，Loki感到有些匪夷所思。  
所谓“拉盘子”，就是指在第二阶段中子星火焰开启的时候，得有一个玩家进到像圆盘一样的被毁坏的冶炼设备中，充当闸门连接，全程接受高温炙烤，直到通过闸门的星焰将锻造炉里的铁块融化，让Boss进入下一个阶段。  
“这是常识问题吧，队里就你们两个肉装职业，战雷霆要T boss的仇恨，就只有你的巨人能上去了。现在还问这种问题，你们上个周真的通关过这个本么？”  
“……还真没，我们打完老四就没再继续了。”小宝塔不好意思地笑了笑，随后又辩解道，“这个Boss太难了！代打都不好找。”  
“你们还真是……”  
“没关系，”赶在Loki无语的抱怨出口之前，Thor说话了，“这个Boss我打过，我会拉那个盘子。”  
“你真打过？”Loki对此表示怀疑。  
“打过啊，专业拉盘选手好吧，这个本我们团还是上周的开荒首通团队呢。”  
还真不是Thor吹嘘，虽然上周开荒的时候反反复复灭了几十次，他拉这个盘子拉到最后几乎都要吐了，但好歹也积累了一定的经验。  
“哇！大佬你自己上号打的？”  
“对，我也是有固定队的，每个本都有自己打过。”  
Thor和善又认真地回答每个人的问题，以至于每个中场休息时段简直就是他散发人格魅力的个人圈粉时间。  
“好吧，那进了第二阶段宝塔你第一时间接BOSS仇恨，然后小琦芯你把战雷霆奶住了，其他人不用管，自己磕药。”  
重新部署之后，一团人开始了第一次尝试，第一阶段平稳度过，可到了第二阶段，果不其然就陷入了无限团灭的循环。  
“你怎么搞的？叫你奶住他啊。”  
“……怎么又死了？”  
“是奶住！不是等他被烧死了再救起来！他一死火就灭了，秒救有个屁用。”  
“怎么连你也死了？”  
“重来。”  
“再来……”  
……  
“又死了，灭！”  
按照副本的要求，去拉闸门开关的这个人是不能死的，因为拉闸的机会只有一次，死了就得团灭重来。  
连续小十次的团灭下来，奶妈也着急了，又着急又委屈之下连说话都带上了哭腔：“我知道要奶他，但他掉血掉得那么快，我又过不去，我一靠近就会被烧死！”  
频道里的气氛一时间僵硬到不行，在小宝塔柔声哄着自己情缘的时候，Thor也暗中给Loki发送了私聊。  
——Loki，别骂人，我看她挺努力的了。  
——……啰嗦。你又知道我要骂她了？你也是，看她奶不上来不知道吃药？  
——吃过了……所有血药都在读秒CD中。  
——真是一群废物，心疼我自己。  
Loki把气都撒在了Thor身上，当下深呼吸几口，努力调整情绪之后，方才心平气和地给小琦芯演示道：“我没让你过去，来，你到我这儿来。对，待会儿你就站在这儿奶，这里不会被烧到，你只要躲飞过来的火球就好了。懂了吗？”  
“嗯呢，懂了。”  
这一次，小琦芯懂是懂了，也确实一进阶段就站到了Loki为她安排的点上。然而，天有不测风云，人有旦夕祸福，还没奶上两口就被飞来的火球砸死了。  
“换！换个人切奶，小琦芯你还是去输出吧。”无语之下，Loki猛灌了两口冰可乐，提醒自己要淡定。  
可是，现在的情况却是连冰可乐也无法让他快乐起来了，另外的两个奶妈也是操作不怎么样的妹子，轮流切了奶去试验，结果还不如小琦芯呢。  
“怎么这么难？怎么就这么难！”Loki怒吼一声摔了鼠标，为了顾及自己高冷的形象，还闭麦捶了好几下桌子。  
“我都恨不得亲自过去奶了。”  
“淡定、淡定……这里是挺考验操作的，我之前那个团队也磨合了好久。”  
——乖，不气，要不我找个会玩的奶妈来救场？  
Thor一边频道说话一边私聊敲字安慰道，可效果不怎么样，这一次，Loki直接懒得回他了。  
——你别生气啊，打本而已，实在不行我让人上她们的号。  
这句话启迪了烦躁中的Loki，想了一下，他在频道里问道：“小琦芯你会玩法师对吧？”  
“嗯，打本没问题。”妹子的声音听起来恹恹的，显然也是被折磨到没了力气。  
“那咱俩换号，你玩我的，”Loki说着点了小琦芯私聊，将自己的账号密码发了过去，“看私聊，把你的发给我，我上奶妈号去奶。”  
Loki在钻研PK技术的时候练过各个职业的小号，女武神算是玩得比较6的了。  
他还就真不信了，当真有这么难？！  
“哇噢，魔王亲自上阵了，大奶啊！”挂在频道里凑热闹的鸡哥是见识过Loki玩奶妈号的，当即便起哄起来。  
“你还会玩女武神，这么多才多艺么？”Thor惊讶地说道。  
“他可厉害了，你们等着感受永恒之枪第一抠脚女武神的奶量吧。”  
——马上要吃我宝宝的奶了，想想就好激动，哈哈。  
Thor看到Loki的号下线了，便给他发了一条WeChat信息逗他。  
“别特么瞎哔哔了，我烦着呢。”  
Loki一边换号，一边笑骂了一句，也不知是在说起哄的鸡哥，还是在说私聊他的Thor。  
——对了，你那边快六点了吧？不吃晚饭么？  
——我不饿，打完这个Boss去吃。  
——嗯，奶好我，咱们一次过。  
Loki上了小琦芯的号，调整技能补充好状态之后再次开了Boss。但实际操作起来的难度显然远远大于了设想，再加上Loki还要纵观全局分神指挥，到了第二阶段，给战雷霆续命的那一口奶还真就一时加不上来。  
“卧槽……就差一点！再来！”  
如此这般，又灭了好几把，Loki换号打了脸心态爆炸，指挥起来越发毛躁，全团的人也不好多说什么。  
——宝宝，要不休息一下？你去吃点东西，也让大家吃个饭。  
估算着Loki那边的时间已经快接近七点了，Thor忍不住再一次地给他私发了消息。  
Loki是真没心情吃饭，但经Thor这么一提醒，他倒是想起了什么来。  
“你明天不用上班？”Loki问道。  
“啊？”  
“魔王，你问谁？”  
团里除了Thor都还是白天，对于小魔王这个没头没脑的问题一时有些反应不过来。  
“上的。”Thor哑然失笑，他这边已经快凌晨四点了，看来明天白天得去公司补眠了。  
“那最后再打两把，过不过都明天再打，战雷霆那边已经半夜了。”  
“哇！大哥时差党吗？”  
“嗯，没事，我今天睡了午觉，不困。”  
“我说最后两把就最后两把。”  
“哈哈哈！小魔王你这语气好像‘大嫂’哦。”  
对于队友们的调侃，Loki选择了视而不见。


	10. 情敌太风骚

“猪队友。以后进我打本团的人都得先和我PK一把，打不下我半血的全部踢掉！都什么玩意儿啊，手这么残、反应这么慢就老老实实去玩连连看好么！跑出来祸害别人……”  
Thor躺在床上，看着WeChat里Loki发过来的一连串抱怨，忍不住笑出了声。他已经能想象那小家伙气鼓鼓打字的模样了，没准儿还会把充当晚餐的蛋糕一通乱戳，用以泄愤。  
“哈哈！是有点手残，不过他们都很有耐心，打这么几个小时，被骂了也毫无怨言。”  
“……意思是都手残成这样了还敢抱怨？他们又不是替我打本，我愿意带他们就已经很不错了。”  
Loki一边吃蛋糕，一边同Thor聊WeChat，经过四个多小时的鏖战，在说好的最后一把里，他们终于险险地通关了。  
“是是是，像你这么负责任又好脾气的团长上哪找？你都是好好和他们说，要换我开团，早把他们吼得怀疑人生了。”  
Thor的夸赞让Loki得意起来，心情大好之下，他配了一个奸笑的小表情挪揄道：“嘿嘿，你还会吼人？”  
“怎么不会，哥哥我可凶了。”为了证明自己很凶，Thor随后发送了一个瞪着眼的小狮子表情。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！这个表情好逗，奶凶奶凶的。”逗得Loki很不给面子地发语音笑话了他。  
“吃完蛋糕了？吃饱了吗？”Thor喜欢听他的笑声，那种带着点邪气的顽皮就像一个恶作剧得逞的孩子。  
Loki将空盒子扔进了垃圾桶，糖分的滋润让他的身心倍感满足，整个人都美滋滋的，幸福得不得了。有了力气，Loki就忍不住想就之前的副本大肆吐槽一番了，嫌打字太累，在惬意地窝进靠背椅里之后，他便索性和Thor开了语音聊天。  
“喂，听得到吗？”  
“你猜我听不听得到。”  
Thor接得很快，低低的笑声和在他沉稳的嗓音里，一瞬间就将Loki带入了午夜撩聊的氛围之中。  
午夜撩聊，是的，对于Loki来说很奇怪的一种感觉。可能因为Thor常用这样的声线在夜里同他暧昧地调情，次数一多，哪怕有时是在白天，Thor的声音也很容易让他联想到和夜晚有关的一切。  
Loki喜欢一切有情调的东西，所以他对喜欢Thor的声音这件事一点也不意外。那非常的有情调，就像夜晚街道上昏黄的街灯，就像暖光氤氲的卧室床头一杯浓香的热咖啡，虽然伴着夜色，却都是非常温暖的事物，说不清、道不明，但就是令人感觉极为舒适。  
“无聊，你很幼稚。”Loki轻轻地笑了，随后，便开启了他的吐槽模式，“那个小琦芯，我真是不想说她了。小宝塔砸钱给她搞那么好一个号，放在她手里就完全变成了一个时装号！天天只知道什么什么衣服好看，什么动作好玩，肤浅。你看后面我上号之后那治疗量，狠甩了她几条街。”  
“女孩子嘛，时装是第一位重要的。你是技术流，随便一口奶就能把我起死回生那种。”  
“哈哈！那当然，后面换我奶的时候，你有没有觉得非常有安全感？”  
“那是肯定的，你的奶超大。”  
Thor这句有歧义的话顿时让Loki不好意思起来，他想反驳说你的奶才大，可又不知道是不是自己想多了。正在犹豫着该怎么接话的时候，手机那头就传来了Thor坏坏的笑声。  
——好吧，他并没有想多，就是这人又恶趣味了。  
“你这人真是……你们中老年人都这么骚的么？”  
“嘿，又说我中老年，我以为我上次已经自证了。”  
“自证什么？又没看到脸，万一你是热爱健身的中老年呢？”  
“你不知道我长什么样？”Thor有点奇怪，他的朋友圈是对Loki开放的，虽然他也不常用WeChat，但他确实有传过照片上去，“那你要看看我长什么样吗？”  
“不要。”  
Loki快速地拒绝了Thor的这一提议，快到连他自己都感到有些讶然。  
他确实非常好奇Thor的长相，这种好奇心在经历了第一次亲密视频之后，在他对他的好感越积越多的当下，变得尤为旺盛起来。  
他很享受同Thor这种暧昧的关系，可越是沉迷这种游戏，他就越不敢开口让Thor爆照，甚至连他的WeChat朋友圈也不敢去视奸。  
“哈哈！那好吧，就等以后见面的时候再给你看。”  
“嘁……谁说要和你见面了？又给自己加戏。”  
原因很简单，他是个颜控，如果Thor太丑的话，会直接导致他的幻想破灭。  
对着丑逼各种性幻想，下半辈子肯定是要性冷淡的。虽然在同Thor视频之后，排除了对方是死胖子的危机，但身材好又不能保证长相也很好啊……  
万一Thor真的是个中年人怎么办？他会不会秃顶？会不会很丑？万一自己天天都是在和一个大丑逼调情可怎么办？  
Loki想象了一下自己对着一个丑男手淫，还极尽浪荡的给丑男看了自己私处的情景……光是想象一下这种可能性，他就觉得不如一头撞死算了。  
“对了，最后那一把有没有觉得哥哥我超帅？”  
“啊？”  
Loki沉浸在自己的思绪里，一时间有点没反应过来Thor话题的跳跃。  
“拉盘子呀！我的小雷霆浴火的英姿，还有最后在DPS全灭的情况下力挽狂澜单挑Boss，是不是很帅气？”  
通关的那一次，他们也打得非常惊心动魄。  
好不容易顺利度过了第二阶段，但在第三阶段强撸矮人王的时候，输出基本都死了。打到最后，就只剩下了战雷霆这个主T，以及他上的小琦芯奶妈号还活着。而Boss还有百分之五左右的血量，没了救人的次数，全靠他单奶着战雷霆，一T一奶将Boss生生磨到死。  
“帅个屁，你都不知道躲技能，掉血比脆皮职业还快，奶你奶得我再也不想上女武神号了。”Loki回想了一下Thor的盔甲战神最终击杀Boss的飒爽英姿，憋着笑违心地嘲讽道。  
他才不会承认他有那么一点帅，以及同他配合战斗是一件相当快意的事情。  
“你奶量那么大，我躲技能干嘛，有那时间还不如用来打输出。”  
“哈哈，你这种人就是奶妈最讨厌的吧。”  
“不会啊，奶妈们可喜欢我了，打掠夺和群架的时候都追着我奶，奶得我都快吐奶了。”  
“哦？我怎么听说是因为你会给你的绑定奶团送商城时装，才惹得妹子们竞相奶你的？”Thor的炫耀引来了Loki的挪揄。  
这个传闻在他加入创世之前就听说了——创世大佬战雷霆人傻钱多，组了个傻逼兮兮的绑定奶团，一出新时装就人手一套当做队服。  
“听谁说的，纯属诬蔑。我哪来的绑定奶团？再说了，我是靠人格魅力征服的广大帮众好么，才不是小恩小惠。”Loki酸溜溜却不自知的语气惹得Thor笑了起来，一边笑，一边给他解释道，“我确实给帮里的妹子们送过时装，但那都是每月帮派活动的奖品，私底下给谁送时装，是绝对没有的。”  
“那你们一盟的活动有点多哦？难怪当时我说要来创世，她们那么高兴。”  
“你们二盟想搞活动吗？奖品我出，一盟和二盟要一视同仁嘛。”  
“你说的啊，我记下了，嘿嘿……”  
Loki笑得贼贼的，满满都是奸计得逞的小得意，在Thor听来非常的可爱。  
“坑我就这么开心啊？小坏蛋。”  
“这怎么叫坑呢？你自己说的嘛，‘一盟和二盟要一视同仁’，这是我们二盟帮众的正当福利。”  
“行吧，你是领导，你说了算。”Thor说着翻了个身，母亲昨天过来探望他时带来的新枕头非常舒服，让他忍不住发出了一声舒爽的哼唧。  
“啧，怎么就哼哼上了？你不会又在一边和我聊天一边那啥了吧？”Loki坏笑起来，之前打本的时候Thor一直在撩他，现下得了机会，他当然不会放过。  
“‘那啥’是什么？我不知道呀。”Thor装傻道。  
“就是做那种事，坏事。”  
“比如？”  
“我不说，你这么色肯定知道。”  
“我不知道啊，你不说我怎么知道，哈哈……”说到这儿，Thor忍不住笑了，心想这坏家伙又想撩人又故作矜持，便索性同他装傻到底，“宝宝，你说清楚好吗？你以为我在做什么？”  
“我懒得和你说……对了，你不睡觉吗？”  
“本来准备睡的，你这会儿挑起了我的好奇心，不搞明白你说的是什么，我睡不着了。”  
“噗，你爱睡不睡，”Loki看了看电脑屏幕右下角的时间，“你那边快五点了吧。”  
“对呀，为了我的健康着想，你要快点解除了我的困惑好让我安心睡觉。”Thor也看了看时间，反正都这个点了，多睡一会儿少睡一会儿，等下去了公司也是一样要打瞌睡的，便无所谓了。  
“Bitch，就像你不能睡觉是我害的一样。”笑骂一声，Loki换了个更加懒散的坐姿，将腿搭在了电脑桌上，“好吧，你刚刚为什么哼，又在玩你的小弟弟了？”  
“嗯？小？你再说一遍。”  
“哈哈……没勃起不都是小弟弟么。”  
“没勃起也不小好吧。”  
“无图无真相。”  
“哦……我知道了，又想撩哥哥和你情趣视频了？”  
“瞎说，你以为我是你啊，满脑子骚想法。”  
“我可以把你的‘瞎说’理解成‘瞎说什么大实话’吗？宝贝。”  
“不可以。”  
Loki期期艾艾地同Thor互相挪揄了一阵，最终还是开了视频通话。至于接通视频之后做了些什么好事，嗯……成年人都懂的。

两人开着视频一边调情，一边自慰，等到折腾够了Thor终于去睡时，已经快接近晚上的掠夺时间了。  
Loki去冲了个澡，回来后将YY跳到了统战频道，频道里闹哄哄的，几个管理正在商量今天宣哪个帮派。  
“嗨，决定好了吗？今天打哪儿？”Loki一边用干毛巾擦着打湿的发梢，一边开麦问道。  
“魔王你这是刚睡醒吗？声音好虚啊。”  
“嘿嘿，魔王刚刚怕是在‘办事’吧，这声音虚得就像一百个女人来过。”  
“什么一百个，是看不起我们魔王吗？起码三百个！”  
因为方才玩得有些过火了，Loki的声音听起来十分懒倦，这令频道里的人不禁打趣起他来。  
“去你妈的，哈哈……老子刚刚把你们都睡了一遍，告诉大爷，爽不爽？”Loki也不恼，痞痞地笑起来，一边打开了地图看剩余宣战地盘，一边同他们嬉闹。  
“厉害了，我们频道里男女一共五十七人。”  
“嗯，继续喊人啊，凑满一百二十个我就把频道锁了，一个都不放过。”论开浑玩笑的尺度，他排第二是没人敢称第一的。  
“你们好污啊！”  
“害怕，我还是个宝宝。”  
“一般这种自称‘宝宝’的，都是自己动的。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……魔王你太懂了！”  
“什么自己动呀？”  
“装，继续装。  
“人家真没听懂嘛。”  
“他说的‘坐上去自己动’啊，还一直问，你是不是傻。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
笑闹一阵之后，负责宣战的弑剑问道：“魔王，今天掠夺还宣冰字吗？”  
“不，今天宣霜字，我带你们操一回老飞的老家。”Loki半眯起了眼睛，目光流连在约顿海姆总舵那个醒目的“霜”字以及旁边地盘的“焱”字上，邪邪的笑意爬上了他的嘴角。  
他已经成功抢下了老飞二盟“冰”字的地盘，重挫了傲雪凌霜的锐气，导致该联盟好大一批高战流失，但他绝不满足于此，老飞同他结下的梁子不是那么容易就能解的。  
“哇！进攻约顿海姆总舵吗？好刺激！”  
“先练练兵，我们下一步的目标是把老飞打出约顿海姆。”甚至把他打退服。  
这后一句的野心Loki没有说出来，他点开了好友列表，搜索出占有约顿海姆另一半地盘的神之焰，向他发送了一个私聊。  
一个完整的计划已经在他的心里成型，他要让“霜”字和他那段屈辱的经历一起成为历史，让老飞为当初踢走他这个错误的决定付出最惨重的代价。

“往前怼！往前怼！他们没技能了！缩着干嘛？我一个法师都杀到了后排，根本不掉血！”  
“鹰眼去探点，找到他们大部队私聊我坐标。”  
“输赢不要紧，我们今天主要是把约顿海姆总舵的地图熟悉一下。”  
这一晚的掠夺战可谓是激情四射，Loki组织了整个二盟最强战力的一百二十人团队进去硬肛老飞的主力军，虽然最后在比分上是输了，但兄弟们都打得格外尽兴，对于进攻约顿海姆总舵这件事也燃起了斗志。  
“魔王，你不会想带着联盟转盟去下老飞的总舵吧？”掠夺完之后的闲聊时间里，弑剑向Loki提出了自己的疑问。  
因为四大盟会的总舵地盘是既定的，如果Loki要带人去拿下老飞的约顿海姆总舵，那么他们整个联盟的人势必要先退出阿斯嘉德盟会加入约顿海姆，那将是一件非常麻烦的事情。  
“没有啊，就带大家打着玩玩。”  
Loki也不想那么麻烦，首先做转盟动员就不容易，其次肯定会有人不愿意转盟，那不可避免的就会造成一部分人员的流失。在二盟实力刚刚发展起来的当下，这绝不是一个明智的选择。  
“哈哈！今天是真的好玩，要不是后面他们抱团洛基，我们就可以赢了。”  
四大盟会的总舵里都有NPC盟主，阿斯嘉德是雷神索尔，约顿海姆是邪神洛基，米德加尔特是命运三女神，华纳海姆是丰饶之神弗雷。这四个NPC在总舵里起着守护本盟会玩家的作用，不论是地图上的总舵还是掠夺位面里的总舵，非本盟会的玩家只要进入他们的攻击范围，都是会被一招秒杀的。  
所以在方才的掠夺战中，Loki这方拿抱团在洛基脚下的老飞团队没辙，有这个秒天秒地的守护NPC在，就等于开了一个无敌的神挂。  
“他们也就这点出息了，一打不过就只知道抱洛基的大腿。”Loki嗤笑一声，想当初，这种打发还是他研究出来的——不论敌方如何挑衅勾引，就是稳赖在洛大哥的脚下死活不出去，怂是怂了点，但基本百战百胜。  
“洛基是真的牛逼，权杖一挥，我半个团的人就没了。”鸡哥忍不住抱怨，在最后强攻的那两波里，他带领的冲锋团简直是被洛基追着虐杀，那一个接一个的范围攻击，真是躲都躲不开。  
“是帅好吧！其他三个守护NPC谁能有洛大哥潇洒。”说起自己的偶像，Loki就来劲，哪怕现在他脱离了约顿海姆也是被洛基血虐的对象了，但他就是讨厌不起他来。  
“好像听说在下个版本里洛基就要gg了。”  
“不会gg，只是受难。诸神黄昏前，因为设计谋害了光明之神而被奥丁判处永罚。”北欧神话Loki是翻来覆去看了许多遍的，特别是有关洛基的部分，几乎倒背如流。  
“是被缝了嘴？我记得他好像被缝了嘴的。”  
“缝嘴不是在永罚里，缝嘴是和侏儒布洛克竞赌的时候。永罚是被奥丁用他和西格恩的小儿子的肠子绑缚，然后被巨蛇的毒液日夜灼烧。”  
就在Loki兴致勃勃地为频道里的帮众们科普北欧神话的时候，他搁在桌上的手机却突然发出了一声陌生的提示音。  
Loki有些奇怪地拿起手机，就看到主界面上提示他有一条来自北战OL APP的聊天。  
——嗨，魔王小哥哥，处情缘吗？  
解锁点进去一看，是一个叫“大风骚”的游戏玩家发给他的，ID下面还显示了“该玩家距离你1609米”。  
什么鬼？  
给他发送消息的这个游戏ID，Loki是有些眼熟的，因为经常会在PK区看到。打开排行榜一确认，果然就是排在二十多位上的一个女巫师。  
Loki之所以对她有印象，是因为这个女巫师常常穿着一身十几万的豪华积分时装在PK擂台边站街，功力很高却从不接PK，Loki也曾点过她，结果被拒绝了。  
“对了，你们有谁认识大风骚？”Loki觉得有趣，便在频道里问道。  
“大风骚啊，那个骚鸡，她有大佬收集癖，排行榜前二十起码有一半和她情缘过。”  
“我也知道她，人家是玩游戏，她是玩人。”  
立马，就有人回答了他的这一问题，并伴随着不少暧昧而不怀好意的笑声。  
“怎么啦魔王？她撩你啦？哈哈哈哈哈！骚老板好像昨天才死情缘，然后退了前情缘的帮派。”  
Loki在手机上点开大风骚的信息一看，确实顶着一个无帮派归属的散人标识。  
“对啊，给我发私聊问我处不处情缘。”Loki玩味地笑了起来，省略了对方和他同城还距离很近这一条。  
“可以啊！魔王，这妞是个白富美，对支援情缘帮派的建设那叫一个舍得，而且功力又高，你快把她撩来我们帮啊。”  
“对对对，她在上一次充值活动中比战雷霆充得还多，就为了一个‘Grandmaster’的称号。”  
“魔王快点牺牲一下色相，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
在大家的怂恿之下，Loki觉得很好玩，抱着吸纳高战的小心思，他用手机回复了这条私聊。  
——小姐姐，入帮吗？  
——小哥哥，入帮送你吗？  
回得还挺快。  
——这个好商量。  
——我活好又黏人，什么姿势都会。小哥哥你是Alpha吗？要不我们晚上出来吃个宵夜“深入”了解一下？  
而且人如其名，那是相当的骚。  
“卧槽，你们确定这是个妹子？我怎么感觉像个欲求不满的中年大妈啊。”Loki笑骂了一句，惹得频道里好事的爷们儿们起哄成一团。  
“应该是妹子吧，以前和我一个帮，但我没听她开过麦。”  
“是妹子，之前‘石头人’的情缘在论坛挂过她，说她是个骚娘们儿，当小三，撩得石总神魂颠倒。”  
“她和你说什么了？快念出来我们乐一乐。”  
“哈哈！我问她入不入帮，她反问入帮送不送我。”  
“够骚！哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“魔王你叫她来YY呀，这么个人傻钱多的不能便宜了别人。”  
“我叫来了你们接待啊，我又不找情缘。”  
“你先叫过来嘛，让鸡哥搞定她，嘿嘿。”小宝塔也加入了怂恿Loki的队伍，并把在一旁看热闹的鸡哥拉下了水。  
“怎么就扯到老子头上了？老子是接盘侠吗！”惹得鸡哥当即嚎叫起来。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！我也觉得鸡哥可以。”  
众人笑闹了一阵，经不住大家的鼓动，Loki将大风骚约来了频道。  
“哟！骚老板来了。”  
“风骚小姐姐好。”  
“欢迎小姐姐。”  
大风骚来了却不说话，面对众人的欢迎和调侃，只在YY公屏上敲了一串省略号。  
“你们闭嘴，别把人家吓到了。”Loki其实也笑做了一团，但一开麦，还是生生憋住了笑声充当起了正经人。  
——魔王小哥哥，你好体贴，声音也好性感哦。  
大风骚虽然在公屏的回应相当高冷，但私聊的内容却依旧火热到令Loki忍不住打寒颤。  
“风骚你能开麦吗？我们帮好多人久仰你大名了。”Loki假装没看到，没有回复她的私聊，继续在频道里说道。  
——我害羞，要单独和你聊天才开麦。  
你可别了吧。Loki看着私聊翻了个白眼。  
“你们太吵了，我拉风骚上去聊。”虽然大风骚这人怪让他恶心的，但在详细看过她巫师号的装备和属性之后，Loki已经下定决心要拉她入帮了。  
“哟哟哟！魔王嘴上说不找情缘，身体可诚实得很哟！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！祝你们撩得愉快！”  
“去你妈的……哈哈。”  
不再理会频道里瞎起哄的众人，Loki将大风骚拉到了上面的会议频道，并将频道上了锁。


	11. 吃醋与消醋

“大姐！我们是不可能的，看在大家都是伦敦市民的份上，你正常一点好不好。”  
Loki这一周来很烦，烦透了。  
如果时间可以倒转，他一定不会回大风骚那条莫名其妙的私信，更不会鬼迷心窍把他拉进自己帮里来。  
“小宝贝，你怎么这样呢？正因为大家都是伦敦市民才更要相亲相爱不是吗？”  
En Dwi Gast①这一周来很开心，开心得不得了。  
Gast便是这“大风骚”号皮下的主人了。有钱、有身份、有地位，喜欢玩游戏，热爱交际，是伦敦社交圈非常有名的一个Omega。  
一周前，他独自在家无聊，便用游戏新推出的手机APP搜索附近的人玩，结果还真让他搜到了一个在他们服相当有名的玩家——拉风小魔王。  
Gast生性爱玩，性情也是相当的风流，除了在现实中有不少Alpha情人之外，在游戏里也沉迷于和诸多Alpha玩家处情缘、在线撩骚等“成人社交”。抱着撩撩看的心态，他给拉风小魔王发送了私聊，结果一来二去发现对方竟还是个相当有趣的人。  
Gast是真有想过把小魔王撩到手，但在随后的接触中，阅人无数的他很快便通过种种蛛丝马迹，敏锐地判断出了小魔王其实和他一样，也是一个Omega。这虽然非常叫人遗憾，可做不成情人还可以做朋友不是？这么有意思的一个人，他才不要轻易放过他。  
“你再这样叫我，我要把你踢出帮派了。”Loki一边回消息，一边打开了帮众列表。他是认真的，这个骚气冲天的大妈真的太恐怖了，虽然她确实在入帮后给帮派投了不少发展资金，但对他变本加厉的骚扰却着实让人难以忍受。  
“别！别啊。我现在可是金主，你不能随便踢我。”Gast乐死了，他是知道了小魔王的属性，但保密措施一向做得滴水不漏的他可没让对方发现他的真实性别。  
Gast依旧乐于挑逗小魔王，或者说故意挑逗他，看他捉急想要撇开两人关系的样子简直太好玩了！  
“银行卡卡号给我，你这一周花了多少钱，我一分不少转给你。”  
“魔王小哥哥，你这样真是太伤人心了，现在大家都以为我们是情缘了呢。”  
“那是你自说自话，我可从来没有承认过。”  
“怎么能这样呢？我们都昭告全永恒之枪了。”  
入帮后的第二天，Gast就花钱找了代刷团，在世界频道滚动刷屏他和小魔王情缘了这件事。现在回想起当时小魔王气急败坏的反应，他都还会忍不住笑出声。  
“……废话少说，马上发过来！”  
“你这么急着和我撇清关系，难道是因为……战雷霆？”  
看到聊天对话框里跳出来的这个名字，Loki心里咯噔了一声。就因为大风骚这件事，Thor同他吵了一架，现在已经好几天没理他了，号也一直是代练在上。  
这个大傻子！  
烦闷中，Loki不由得又想到了两人当天争执的情形……

“我就睡了一觉，起床就看到你和别人情缘了，你什么意思？”那天早上六点多，他被Thor连环夺命式的语音聊天提示音给吵醒了，迷迷糊糊接起来，就被Thor如此质问道。  
“唔，什么‘什么意思’……”  
他随后给他解释说是大风骚自己刷的，他们没有情缘；还告诉他，因为他昨晚的游说，仅仅用了一个军师的职务，就让这个人傻钱多的白富美答应“入股”他的二盟，每月提供一万元的发展资金。  
说起这件事，Loki是自豪且得意的。从老飞到鸡哥，再到现在的大风骚，他是洗脑一个成功一个，“银舌头”的美誉从来不是浪得虚名。  
但是Thor呢？  
这家伙非但没夸赞他的机智过人，还反而冲他发起了火来。  
“你差她这点钱吗？你要怎么建设，需要多少钱，直接跟我说不行？”  
这都是什么混账话！把他当什么了？被大佬包养的小白脸吗？  
Loki心气一上来，立马就不满了。  
他自己动脑筋拉来的赞助，怎么能和Thor直接给他的钱一样呢？他可是用头脑、用智谋在玩游戏啊！再加上本身就有起床气，被吵醒之后火气也旺，Loki当即便和Thor吵了起来，还在他正说话的时候挂了他的语音。  
然后争吵的结果就是现在这样了，他们冷战了。

“怎么不反击了？还真被我说中了？你不会真的和战雷霆有点什么吧？嘻嘻。”等了一会儿没收到回复，Gast觉得事情变得更加有趣了起来。  
他以前撩过战雷霆，但对方不吃他那一套，还嫌他“骚扰”太过，直接把他拉黑了，好气哦。  
“嘻嘻你妹，你少在那胡说八道。”  
Loki是个喜欢被人哄着的别扭性子，外加Thor一直都对他包容过度谦让有加，更在一定程度上滋生了他的小骄傲。所以这几天以来，Thor不找他，他也同样晾着他不理，哪怕这样子的赌气并没有让他感觉到快乐。  
“嘿嘿嘿……我猜他肯定吃我的醋了，要不要我帮你向他解释解释呀？战雷霆本人可好几天没上线了哦。”Gast是个凑热闹不嫌事儿大的主，眼见八卦对了方向，便针对这一问题不断地戏弄起小魔王来，“但也不是我说啊，战雷霆不是和浣芙蕖是一对吗？你们怎么搞在一起的啊？而且你们也没公开，看来你这墙角挖的不怎么成功呀！”  
“……”  
说起这个，Loki就来气。  
是啊，说起来，他Thor不还有个不清不楚的绑定奶浣芙蕖么？联盟里的人一天天“帮主夫人”、“霸主夫人”的喊，他听着还不舒服呢，但他有说过什么吗？他都没和他计较过这件事，现在他还有脸吃起大风骚的醋来了，真是莫名其妙！  
“我觉得吧，你正好可以用这件事刺激他一下，”  
“我们假装情缘，各种秀恩爱。”  
“然后……”  
“然后你从哪来的，回哪去吧。”Loki回了大风骚一句，随后打开游戏中的帮派管理列表下了她的职务，并将她的号踢出了帮派。  
他郁闷Thor不代表喜欢闲杂人等对他们俩的事指手画脚，而且这个人是话唠吗？一连串滴滴答答的信息提示音真是烦死人了。  
——卧槽！  
正在电脑前奸笑的Gast看着系统弹出的提示框瞬间傻眼了，没想到这个小魔王竟然说踢人就踢人。  
——小样儿，我还不信收拾不了你了。  
带着这样的想法，Gast上了YY直接跳到小魔王所在的房间，开了麦对单独挂在频道里的他喊道：“喂喂喂，大兄弟，不带这么小气的吧？我和你闹着玩的啊，你还真踢？！”  
当放着音乐的耳机里突然传出一个中气十足同时也骚气十足的男声时，Loki手一抖，差点点到了踢人旁边“解散帮派”的选项。  
“你他妈是个男的？！”  
“嗯哼~老娘是男的很奇怪吗？你这个没见过世面的小Omega。”  
“我告诉你啊，马上把我加回来，不然我来xx社区撕了你。”  
xx社区，正好是距离Gast家一千六百多米以外的那片高档住宅小区。方圆一千六百米之内除了那个小区，剩下的就是公园商场什么的了，所以Gast通过距离估算，很容易就猜到了小魔王肯定住在那儿。  
这下，Loki是彻底的风中凌乱了。

“老板，你今天又不自己上线吗？”  
吃过晚饭，Thor正准备出门遛狗，就收到了代练发来的询问消息。  
“不了，你上吧。”  
“哦，那我开去打PK段位了，我准备今晚把等级升满，你千万别顶号哦。”  
“好，加油！”  
Thor简短地回复之后就牵着他的大金毛出门了。他已经好多天没上线了，也不想上线，因为他和Loki闹了矛盾。  
Thor还记得一周前的那个下午，他昏昏沉沉地忙完了公事在办公室里抽空登录游戏，心想先自己研究一下新出的航海玩法，好等Loki醒了带他一起玩。然而一上线，就看到世界和盟会频道被小魔王与大风骚喜结连理的消息刷屏了。  
！！！  
？？？  
……  
这三个符号简直完美概括了他当时的心情，从震惊到蒙圈再到一言难尽，真实的整个人都傻了。他想不通睡觉前他们还通宵打本还互撸呢，怎么一觉睡醒就绿了？  
好吧，虽然说“绿”也不恰当，毕竟他和Loki还没有挑明关系。  
大风骚这个人他是知道的，一个特别热情奔放的妹子，据传还胸大、肤白、貌美、活好，之前主动撩拨过他，大半夜给他发一堆大胸大屁股的照片。  
——她也是这样撩Loki的？  
Thor心里很不是滋味地想了想，随即想到另外一些事，脑子里便炸起了烟花。  
——Loki怎么说心理也是个男人，喜欢女生也是正常；而且之前Loki有对他说过，说自己喜欢女孩子，前任也都是女性Beta。  
如果情敌同为男性Alpha他是一点不虚的，大不了公平竞争，可如果Loki真的喜欢女生，那还真是输在了起跑线上。  
又急又怒之下，他也来不及思考自己有没有立场质问Loki，便一连串的语音邀请给他发了过去，结果一了解，得到的答案却更让他郁闷。  
“你有要求都不愿向我开口，也不愿意用我的钱，是不是把我当外人……”  
话还没说完就被Loki挂了通话，之后再拨过去对面直接关机了，真是气得他差点把手机都给扔掉。  
这是Thor第一次在一个Omega身上受打击，还是个现实里都没见过面的，想他这二十七年来，什么时候为着个人如此黯然神伤过？这样一想，他就越想越忧伤，越想越难过，想得游戏都不想上了。  
正想着事情，后背被拍了一下，Thor回过头来，看到一个抱着只小贵宾的美艳少妇正冲他抛媚眼：“嗨，帅哥~又一个人遛狗狗呀？”  
“哦，对啊，呵呵……”  
Thor尴尬地笑了笑，这女人是前段时间才搬进他家附近另一栋别墅里的，已经趁着遛狗时间搭讪过他好几回了。  
“好有缘哦，自从我搬来这里最常见到的就是你了。”  
“啊，是吗。”  
Thor尴尬地回应着，默默拉开同这个有意无意往他身上靠的女人之间的距离。正准备扯扯他家宝贝狗狗的绳子，好让它奔跑起来，以摆脱这个已经开始向他发散自己信息素香味示好的女性Omega时，揣在口袋里的手机却响了。  
摸出来一看，笑意顿时爬上了Thor的嘴角。  
“帅哥，你也用WeChat呀，好巧哦，我也下载了这个，但身边都没什么人玩，要不我们加一……”  
“不好意思，我男朋友给我发消息了。”Thor打断了女人的话，并扬了扬手机，表达了自己将要听语音信息的意愿。  
“噢！哈哈，你随意、随意……”  
在搭讪的少妇尬笑着走开之后，Thor点开了Loki发来的那条长达二十几秒的语音消息。  
一瞬间，一声咆哮从听筒里传来：“卧槽！大风骚是个男的！还是个老母O！我把他踢出了帮派他还要来我家打我，我的妈呀——”

Loki在给Thor发完WeChat之后依旧没有从震惊之中缓过神来，所受的刺激太大，使他一时间都忘了他正在和Thor生气冷战这件事。  
语音通话的邀请提示音很快就响了起来，Loki接起来便听到了那头Thor熟悉而关切的声音，这让他心下稍安。  
“怎么了？慢慢说，他怎么知道你住哪的？”Thor的语气自然到像是什么争吵都没有发生过。  
其实经过这些天的冷战，他也憋不住想找Loki了。看他主动发来消息，一来这个关于情敌的消息多少有那么点“振奋人心”；二来也能看出Loki遇事时对他展现的信赖，于是心里的气一下子全消了不说，还一秒开心起来，立马就把握住了这个和好的好时机。  
“他用手机游戏APP搜索到的我。”  
“啊？你没关掉定位？”  
“那个破APP我之前下载完就没管它了，不知道地理定位是默认打开的，啧……”  
“呃，你别慌，那个只能定大致范围，他还在骚扰你吗？我去找他说。”  
“没有了……”  
说到这个，Loki有些丧气。  
这场同大风骚的闹剧以他重新将他拉回帮派告终。  
大风骚见他吓得不轻哈哈大笑起来，表示自己只是和他闹着玩的，并不知道他具体住哪。但自身属性的暴露还是给Loki带来了不小的冲击，令他倍感害怕的是，他甚至都不知道自己是怎么暴露了Omega的属性。  
“嗯？”  
“我把他加回来了，然后他说要上门来打我是开玩笑的，还给我道歉……但他知道我是Omega了。”Loki站起身离开电脑桌往床上一倒，疲乏的声音里满是愤懑，“我现在好想杀了他灭口啊！”  
“噗……”这逗笑了Thor，心想这个小坏蛋刚刚还怂萌怂萌的，现在又狠戾起来了，真是可爱到不行。但现在可不是发笑的好时机，于是他赶紧干咳了两声，安慰他道，“知道了就知道了嘛，这又不是什么丢人的事。再说了，你不也知道他的了？他要是拿这个浑说，你不也可以说他？”  
“我又不像他那么厚脸皮。”  
“乖啦，我回头找他交涉一下，让他绝对不敢说出去，好吗？”  
“他还听你的呀？我怎么不知道你面子这么大？”  
“嘿！哥哥面子可大了好么。”  
“吹牛，懒得理你……你这会儿在干嘛呢？”  
“遛狗，你呢？起这么早不去上课？”  
“下午才有课，你还养狗？”  
“当然，它非常可爱，我拍张照片给你瞧瞧。”  
“哈哈哈！它好蠢啊，像你一样。”  
“嗯？你再说一遍？”  
“哈哈，蠢、蠢、蠢，狗和主人一样蠢。”  
“嘿！小坏蛋，几天没收拾你，你是皮痒了？”  
loki翻了个身，同Thor笑闹一通之后，他的心情也渐渐放松了下来。Loki心情一好便习惯性地起了戏弄Thor的小心思，于是他趴在床上压低了声线，开始坏笑着朝话筒处吹气：“我皮不痒，屁股痒。”  
“啧……又撩我，我现在在外面啊。”  
“撩的就是在外面的你，嘻嘻。”  
“那我要挂了，我可不想待会儿在半道上硬得走不回去。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”

经过这一次的吃醋风波（嗯，虽然有的人并不承认自己吃醋），两人的关系可谓是又进了一大步。在互相撩骚这件事上，更是愈发明目张胆地火辣起来。  
他们基本每天得闲的时候都会挂着语音，通常一开始还是很正经的聊天，聊聊游戏，聊聊每天生活中的趣事。可往往聊着聊着……嗯，就会自然而然聊到一些不可描述的事情上面去。  
Thor骚话满级，半夜躺在床上说起这些话来更是相当放得开，常常把Loki撩得大白天手淫。慢慢的，Loki便发现了这一规律，只要一到Thor那边是晚上的时候，就爱和他聊一些超过的话题。  
有趣是有趣，但关键是，他那边可是白天啊！  
可怜Loki有时候去上课，在教室里被撩得不要不要的，甚至还发生过课上到一半就不得不去厕所解决一下生理问题的尴尬糗事。  
却说大风骚自从向Loki坦白完身份之后就更不拿自己当外人了，同他相处起来超级自来熟不说，还不知从哪儿搞来了一个变声器，开始天天在YY频道里撩汉子。  
时间一长，Loki慢慢发现大风骚其实就是又骚又皮，为人不仅聪明仗义，还十分慷慨，而且阅历广博，在伦敦也很吃得开。时逢Loki的课外调研遇上了困难，大风骚听说以后主动约他出来，带他去他身为收藏家的兄长那里解决了这一难题。  
线下见面再加上游戏里的软磨硬泡，Loki好歹是接受了这么一个损友。  
大风骚是个爱八卦爱看热闹的性格，观察力又敏锐，和Loki混熟之后很快就知道了他同Thor的事情。  
“你小子不错啊！有一套、有一套，居然能拿下战雷霆。战雷霆这人算是比较老实的了，我之前撩他，他都拉黑我了。”  
“嘁，是个正常人都会拉黑你好吗。”Loki在心里嗤笑了一下关于大风骚说战雷霆老实这件事，随即又为他前一句的感叹忍不住得意起来，“不是我撩他的，一开始我都懒得搭理他。”  
“啧，小婊子你别得了便宜还卖乖啊，夸你一句就上天了，你这股得意的骚气我隔着一千六百米的距离都感受到了。”Gast的毒舌程度和Loki不相上下，外加作为一个风月场里打滚多年的老江湖，Loki的许多小心思根本瞒不过他。  
“哈哈！”被揭穿的真实想法的Loki也不遮掩，反正频道里只有他们两个人，没必要装什么。他就是得意，想到Thor那么喜欢他，他就得意到不行。  
“不过话说回来，你别被热恋期的情绪冲昏了头脑。你见过他长什么样吗？我可听说战雷霆是个四五十岁的中年大叔，而且还是有老婆孩子的那种，你一个大学生可别被骗了。”  
作为一个在这方面相当有资历的老前辈，Gast教育起Loki来那是一点不含糊。  
“不好意思，我是研究生。”  
“差很多吗？你年纪轻轻的别稀里糊涂着了老男人的道。”  
“他不老，也没老婆孩子……吧。”  
Loki回想了一下他们每次聊天Thor那边都是一个人，而且他们在一天二十四小时的每一个时段里都聊过，要是Thor有老婆孩子，那是一定藏不住的吧。  
“‘吧’？那你看过照片？开过视频吗？我劝你先搞清楚长相，再决定要不要弥足深陷。万一丑得不能接受，赶紧溜溜球。”  
这话戳中了Loki心中最为担忧的那一部分。  
这段时间以来，他几乎看遍了Thor除脸以外的每一个部分。他真是爱死了他健硕的胸肌、刀刻一般的腹肌、性感的人鱼线、笔直的大长腿，以及尺寸傲人的阴茎……但他就是不敢看他的脸。  
还是那个老问题，万一是个丑逼怎么办？  
他不提，Thor也不主动给他爆照，这种因为喜欢却想看又不敢看的心情，真的太令人苦恼了。  
但他不打算将这些讲给大风骚听，他可不想让别人来评说Thor的好歹，更不想别人对他做什么不好的揣测。  
护短心思作俑下，Loki撒了个谎，语气也烦躁起来：“我肯定知道他长什么样啊！”  
“长什么样？帅吗？有照片吗？给我也看看。”  
“你看个毛，懒得和你说了，我下线睡觉了，明天早课。”  
“喂、喂！”  
在大风骚连番的抗议声中，Loki果断地关掉了YY语音。

注释：①En Dwi Gast：高天尊(Grandmaster)的原名，恩•杜维•加斯特。


	12. 面基进行时

“怎么这个点了还在线？”  
最近Loki又开始熬夜了，因为马上就要开始北战OL第一次全大区的PK争霸赛了，为了在大赛中获得相对较高的隐藏加分，他得在段位赛场关闭以前将自己的积分打到至少全服前十。  
“打段位赛呢，还有三天就关了，我现在才十五名。”结束一场战斗从比赛位面传送出来，Loki拿起手机回复了Thor的信息。  
他打得并不轻松，打到快四点了才在原有名次上勉强前进一位。因为最近各个大号都在刷分，进去匹配到的差不多都是专业代打，而且越到上面，每输一场扣掉的分数往往得赢好几场才能再加回来，这样子加加减减，打半天也基本等于原地踏步。  
“你找代打刷呀，这两天肯定不好打，全是代练。”  
“我就是专业的好么，法师这个职业你去找个玩得比我好的代打出来看看，你以为我是你？手残。”  
打得心下火起，Loki的语气自然不怎么好，所幸Thor也不和他计较，顺着他的话好一番安抚，这才让Loki稍稍气顺。  
“都四点了，去睡觉吧，我待会儿让Fandral帮你打，他虽然技术不如你，但上分还是没问题的。”  
“Fandral？”  
“哦，就是‘风流客’，和我好几年的朋友了。”  
一说“风流客”Loki便知道了，Thor一盟的军师兼统战，玩的也是个法师。  
“他能行吗？这个赛季马上就结束了。”Loki自己也不太想打了，最近导师布置了新课题，一些下午的课都因此排到了上午，天天熬夜确实有点吃不消。  
“你想打到多少名？”  
“至少前十吧。”  
“应该没问题，他自己的号好像也在前十，你号的属性还比他更好些。”  
Loki点开了积分榜，果然在前十里面找到了风流客，而战雷霆排在第一。再点开风流客的装备属性对比了一下自己的，心里便有了谱：“嗯，他现在排在第八，我号的攻击和防御都比他的高。”  
“那行，你把账号密码发给我，然后马上乖乖去睡觉。”  
“啧……嘿嘿，你是我老妈吗？管得还真宽。”  
“我是你老公。”  
“不要脸。”  
“快点去洗漱！我二十分钟以后来‘查岗’。”  
给Thor发过账号密码之后，Loki便关掉电脑去冲澡刷牙了，等到回床上躺好的时候，刚好看到Thor发过来询问他有没有睡下的消息。  
“老妈，你还挺准时的啊！”Loki觉得有趣，便发了语音回他。  
“乱喊什么呢，明明是老公。”Thor在办公室午休，听他笑得奸诈，便也回复了语音逗他道，“来，喊声‘老公’听听。”  
“喊声什么？”Loki憋着笑，假装自己没听清。  
“老公。”  
“嗯，老婆乖。”  
“卧槽……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
成功套路了Thor一把，Loki得意地笑出声来。  
“套路啊套路，太坏了你，就欺负我老实。”  
“谁让你老想占我便宜。”Loki一般上床都要玩好一会儿手机才能入睡，睡前刷刷INS已经养成了固定的习惯。现下，他一边同Thor聊WeChat，一边打开了INS，没刷几条他突然问道，“你们村玩INS吗？”  
“呃，你怎么不问我们村有没有通网？”Thor说着打开了INS，他使用INS的频率明显高于WeChat ，而且他经常在那上面发一些自己健身和游玩的照片、视频，被他的身材颜值吸引的粉丝已经好几万了。  
“哈哈！我没问像你们这样的中年人知不知道什么是INS都算有礼貌的了，好么？”  
“哼，过分。”Thor浏览了一下自己的相册，快速确认了一遍每张都很帅之后笑问：“怎么？你想关注哥哥我？”  
“不想，随口问问。”  
“但我想，我绝对默默视奸不发表评论。”虽然Thor已经见过了Loki的模样，但他还想看得更多，如果可以，他想存下Loki的照片，每天都看，可Loki的WeChat朋友圈里什么也没有。  
“我从来不发照片在社交软件上。”Loki撒了个谎。  
“因为丑吗？”Thor憋着笑故意逗他。  
“你特么！”  
“噗，不丑就发张照片给我看看嘛。”  
“好吧，就是因为丑。”  
“居然不上当，啧啧。”  
“哈哈，你以为我是你吗？笨蛋一个。”  
Loki笑着就把这个话题带了过去。其实他也不是不能给Thor看自己长什么样，毕竟他对自己的外貌还是相当自信的。但Loki就是不愿意，现在两人的关系处在一种神秘又暧昧的阶段，而他享受这种气氛，总觉得给对方看了照片会有些别扭。  
之后，两人照例开了语音通话腻腻歪歪地相互调戏一阵，又讨论了一会儿马上快要到来的PK大赛，Thor看了看桌上的时钟，虽然心里非常舍不得和Loki道晚安，但估算着他那边的时间还是忍不住问道：“不睡觉吗宝宝？”  
“又叫我宝宝，真油腻。”Loki嘴上抱怨，但心里其实早就接受了这个称呼，每次听Thor用他的土澳口音说这个词，他都会忍不住笑出来，自己也分不清是嘲笑的成分多一些，还是受用的成分多一些。  
“哪儿油腻了，你不就是个宝宝么？你还是个弟弟，小弟弟。别岔开话题，你真不打算睡觉了？”  
“睡呀，你这人怎么这么啰嗦。”Loki嘴上说着要睡，却不挂断通话，反正已经五点多了，早上的课看来是铁定要翘掉的了，早睡一会儿晚睡一会儿他也无所谓起来，“我的弟弟可不小，嘿嘿嘿……”  
听Loki坏笑着将话题往这上面带，Thor就知道他不安好心了。  
因为之前他总爱在大白天撩得Loki欲火焚身，最近这家伙也学坏了，自己晚上躺床上的时候就爱挑逗他，每次都想把在办公室或者在户外的他弄硬，然后问他想不想要，以此为乐。  
“别这样，我下午马上还开会呢。”Thor故意用着Loki最喜欢听的讨饶语气央求道。  
果然，手机那头的小坏蛋一听他这么说，笑得更奸诈了：“开会怎么了，你需要站着给他们演讲吗？你可以一边开会一边勃起。”  
“神特么一边开会一边勃起……你啊！太坏了。”  
“嘻嘻，那种小电影里不是常这么演吗？总裁一本正经地和下属交谈，办公桌下还藏了个小秘书。”  
“秘书藏桌子下干嘛？擦皮鞋吗？”Thor装傻逗他道。  
“擦鸡鸡，用嘴，嘿嘿嘿……”Loki最近说起这些骚话来是越来越大胆，也越来越顺口了，“秘书在下面卖力地口，又舔又吸，还不能发出声音。”  
“宝宝，你懂得真多啊……看来平时没少看小黄片。”Thor压低了声音笑起来，哪怕他办公室的隔音效果很好。  
“一般般，涉猎广博。”Loki喜欢他这种压低到有些沙哑的声线，那非常的性感，配合着他的坏笑声，简直太撩了。  
“好气啊，我还没这么玩过，因为我差你这么个会口的小秘书。”  
“我可不会，我只是看过而已。”  
“等哥哥把大肉棒塞你嘴里的时候，自然就会了……嘿嘿，顶到我宝宝的喉咙里，顶得他哭唧唧，下面也湿漉漉。”  
“下面怎么会湿？又不是用下面的嘴吃鸡鸡。”  
“怎么不会？上面吃着，下面也想吃，馋得又骚又痒直流水。”  
“谬论，嗯……”Loki翻了个身轻哼出来，一双长腿不自觉地夹紧了被子。  
Thor听他发了浪声心中暗喜，可表面上却装作不知，依旧就这个色气的话题继续挑逗他：“下面的小嘴可馋了，不信你拿手摸一摸，肯定已经在流哈喇子了。”  
Loki的手已然伸进了裤裆揉抚起自己涨硬起来的阴茎来，听Thor这么一说，便忍不住将手指探到后穴处，一摸，果然已经有了些许湿意。  
“你胡说，干的。”  
“还真摸了？哈哈……”  
“没有。”Loki否认道，但中指的指尖却忍不住在穴口打着圈儿摩挲起来，更多压抑的哼声便随着他的动作不经意地泄露。  
Thor插着耳机听得真切，也不拆穿，只继续诱导他道：“我宝宝的小嫩穴最敏感了，在穴口磨一磨就能插进去了，但不要太贪心，只许放进一根手指。”  
“啊……嘶……呃啊……”  
“里面是不是很烫？试着动一动，插一插，再轻轻地挠一挠里面的肉肉。”  
“嗯……你教坏我……嗯嗯……”  
Loki的中指在穴中抽插起来，但他没听Thor的，他动得很快，指腹快速擦过肉壁的快感简直让他慢不下来。  
“摸到里面的小肉肉了吗？凸起的一小块儿，一直揉那儿，抖动手指……”  
“喔！噢……噢……嘶……”  
一番摸索之后，Loki的中指触到了自己的前列腺凸起。他试着像Thor说的那样去揉磨它，刺激它，过电一般的酥麻很快从那儿爆发出来，并顺着肉壁蔓延了他整个后穴。  
“宝宝很舒服吗？叫得好好听……哥哥都快被你叫硬了。”  
“唔……啊哈……原来还没硬啊……啧。”  
“硬，一想到我宝宝的小湿穴就硬得不行了，好想要你。”  
“这、这还差不多，嗯啊……啊……”  
Loki嗤笑一声，不满足于一根手指的粗细，他又往渐渐湿软的后穴里加塞了食指。食指和中指一起两根并齐进出着，又快又重地摩擦肉壁之上的前列腺，很快就捣弄得他敏感的甬道一波波紧缩起来。  
“啊……它们咬我的手指……呜……”  
“便宜手指了，以后让它们咬哥哥的肉棒。”  
“嗯……狠狠的咬。”  
“好，咬得哥哥的老二口吐白沫。”  
“哈哈！下流……”  
Loki将手机搁在枕畔，一边同Thor说着骚话调情，一边双手并用地抚慰自己的阴茎和后穴，性之所至，还主动录了一段小视频发给他看。  
“啧……宝宝你好骚啊，抠得白白的浆都流出来了，我还是个孩子，看不得这个。”  
Thor在和他调情的时候向来骚得没边，声音又性感，Loki在快感的侵袭下晕乎乎地想到，原来我也是个声控啊……不然为何光是听他的声音就受不了了？  
“看了会怎样？哈哈……硬了吗？”  
“废话……硬成铁棒了，想马上就操你。”  
Thor的澳洲口音骚起来的时候特别土，但又因为这份接地气的直白，分外刺激感官。  
“唔……想看，想看你硬成什么样了。”  
Loki对这样的粗俗不堪是既爱又恨的。他自诩英伦绅士，又优雅，又讲究，在生活中时刻都保持着精致，几次的恋爱也恪守礼节，就连亲热都只是点到为止。  
但在这样的压抑自持之下，他其实是极其渴望刺激的。  
特别是发情期的时候，他常常会在欲火的摧折中幻想自己被诸如送外卖的、修水管的等又壮又脏的大汉入室强奸；幻想他们用最粗暴的姿势大力操他，操得他哭爹喊娘，失去理智，以此摆脱他心理上对Alpha和Omega关系的排斥抵触，让他能坦荡地面对和接受自己生理上最渴望的东西。  
他确实是这样，就像他骨子里的离经叛道，这可能是因为他心理上一直鄙夷厌恶着Alpha，但在生理上却又难以抵御来自于本能诱惑的原因，才造成了这样一个矛盾。  
Loki不喜欢这样矛盾的自己，但他却十分确信自己爱死了Thor的挑逗，因为现下，当他控制不住地被他撩拨起来时，就连这份矛盾也变成了另一种意味的刺激。  
“想看哥哥的肉棒了？唔……这可不是个好场合。”Thor敞着腿坐在他宽大柔软的真皮靠背转椅上，苦笑着低头看了看自己支起了帐篷的裤裆，在Loki那头发出不满的哼唧声时，他用手机对着自己下身拍了张照片发给了他，“这会儿只能隔着裤子给你看。”  
Loki切到聊天界面点开Thor发过来的那张图，照片里，一条浅灰色的西裤包裹着Thor笔直的长腿，而西装裤的裆部隆起了好一大团，隔着那质感十足的面料，隐约能看见阴茎的轮廓。  
“唔嗯……嗯……”Loki情不自禁地呻吟出来，插着自己后穴的手指也快速地抽送了好几下。  
这个色气值简直太超过了……  
“嘿嘿，激动坏了？我宝宝是不是快把自己玩高潮了？”  
“啧……你别把裤子撑坏了。”  
“你还是担心我以后会不会把你撑坏吧。”  
“想得美。”  
“怎么？不给我撑？”  
“哈哈，你倒是来呀。”Loki平躺着屈折了腿，一双手在宽松的睡裤里前后开工，“你来了我就给你撑，看看你的大肉棒能不能把我捣裂了。”  
“真的？”  
“真的，你倒是来给我跨国送啊……嗯啊……”他快要到了，性欲高涨之下，说出口的话也愈发火辣大胆起来。  
“对了宝宝，我过两天可能要来伦敦出差。”  
手机那头，Thor冷不防的一句话吓得Loki一激灵，手指重重地磨过前列腺凸起，浑身一颤便射了出来。

“喂，你在听吗？”  
三天之后，萨默塞特宫前。  
“听着呢、听着呢，你到了？”  
“到了，我在广场边上的一家咖啡厅里坐着。”  
广场一角的一间露天咖啡厅里，Loki坐在一处相对隐蔽却正对着喷泉的座位上，一边关注往来的行人，一边同Gast讲电话。  
“我昨晚给你说的都记下了吗？先暗中观察。”  
“我观察着呢。”  
今天的他可谓是“全副武装”， 帽子、墨镜、口罩一应俱全，如果再给他配一个相机，那模样简直就和偷拍明星的狗仔差不多了。  
“藏好了啊，不要紧张，不就面个基么。”  
“我没紧张。”  
虽然是工作日的上午，但流连在萨默塞特宫前的人还是很多，大多数是游客。他将会面的地点定在这儿，一来是因为这里属于地标建筑比较好找，二来便是因为这里人流量大，万一有什么突发状况，也好浑水摸鱼开溜。  
“好好好，你没紧张，你就是时刻都要确认我是不是在听你的电话。”Gast躺在床上挪揄他道。这家伙，说不紧张蒙谁呢，往日里和他说个话可都是爱搭不理的。  
“你说他真的会来吗？”Loki以一分钟十几次的频率看着手表，眼看着分针慢慢指向他们约定的时间，他这心里就越发的七上八下。  
“怎么不来？不是他硬要来和你约炮的吗？这都属于跨国送了。”  
“不是约炮，你别乱说。他只是来伦敦出差，顺道想和我见个面。”  
这三天以来，Loki都过得如梦似幻的。三天前，当听到Thor说要来伦敦的时候，他完全以为他是在开玩笑。可没想到这家伙是认真的，第二天就给他看了自己的机票，还非要约他出来见面吃饭。  
这让Loki完全慌了神，一开始他是本能地拒绝的，但经不住Thor的软磨硬泡，这才答应了和他在萨默塞特宫的广场前见个面。  
“啧，你们今天要是不打炮，我从此以后尊你为大哥。”  
“那你就等着做我的小弟吧。”  
“你就这会儿嘴硬，我还不了解你们这种小年轻？告诉你啊，老哥哥我打过的炮比你看过的片儿还多。”  
“那是因为你浪，你以为我是你呀……”  
同Gast斗了会儿嘴，Loki稍稍放松了些。他是真的紧张，搓搓手心，都紧张到起汗了。  
“你现在有心情怼我，还不如祷告一下，祈祷你的战雷霆哥哥长好看一点，别真来个四五十岁的中年谢顶男，吓死你。”  
“我特么就和别人朋友之间吃个饭，又不做别的，他丑不丑关我屌事。”  
Loki话虽这样讲，但心里已经打定了主意，要是来的真的是个不堪入目的大丑逼，他就立马回家！不仅要回家，还要马上删好友拉黑。  
这样的想法和他所谓“朋友之间”的说法是完全违背的，因为如果他只是把Thor看作是朋友的话，那他长什么样他根本不会在乎。在现实中，他又不是没有长得丑的朋友。  
“诶？你不是说你看过他长什么样吗？”精明的Gast蓦地抓住了Loki话里的漏洞，并就此洗刷起他来，“当时我叫你给我看照片你还不愿意呢~搞了半天，你连对方长什么样都不知道就敢去线下约炮？牛逼啊研究生！”  
“都说了不是约炮！”情急之下，Loki提高了音量否认道，这引来了旁边服务生的侧目，让他很是尴尬地轻咳了两声，并压低帽子将头埋得更低了。  
“公共场合，不要大喊大叫，哈哈！”  
“去你妈的……害老子出丑。”  
“唉哟我的天呐，你简直是我每天的欢乐源泉！哈哈哈哈……不过话说回来啊，你胆子是真的大，你都没想过确认一下吗？”  
“确认什么？”  
“长相啊！万一来个老头子或者死胖子看你怎么办。”  
Loki想说Thor可不老也不胖，但话到嘴边又觉得没有告诉Gast的必要，便悻悻地嘘了一声，不想再和他做无谓的争执：“……嘁，你就没有老头子或者死胖子之类的朋友？都说了只是朋友见面。”  
“你就嘴犟吧，待会儿哭不死你，我才不信你对他一点朋友以外的感觉都没有。”  
“……”  
Gast的这句话令Loki沉默了，别说有一点感觉，他是太有感觉了……或许Loki自己没有发现，但他因着这份喜欢的心情，已经暗中将自己对Thor外貌的心理期望值降到了最低。  
只要是个正常人的模样就好了。  
他身材那么好，长相一般点也是不拖分的。  
普普通通也没什么不好。  
只要不丑就好了。  
其实丑一点也没关系，可以稍微丑一点，只要别太丑。  
……  
诸如此类的心理斗争折腾得他昨天一晚上都没睡好。在来之前他就想了，就不说好看，也不说普通了，只要Thor没丑出他的接受范围，他就现身同他见面，不回家，也不删他的好友。  
“怎么不说话了？人来了？丑得让你失语了？”  
“没来，你可闭嘴吧，乌鸦嘴。”  
“哈哈，我这不是给你打预防针么？免得待会儿你一点心理准备也没有。”  
“哦！那我可谢谢你了。”  
“嘿，不客气不客气，谁叫你长得符合老哥我的审美呢，我可不想咱伦敦的好白菜被外来的猪给拱了。要是不行回头我给你介绍点优质帅A，包你满意。”  
“你才是猪，骚猪。”  
“喂喂！两边都是朋友，你这胳膊肘也拐得太明显了吧。”  
就在Loki同Gast笑闹的时候，一个特别高的男人走入了他的视线范围，并来到喷泉前面，揣手站定了。  
Loki下意识地看了看时间，比他们约定的时间早了十分钟。  
——那会是Thor吗？  
往后拢起的金发、黑色墨镜、印花白T恤、黑色休闲裤……Loki一边怀疑，一边将那人的一身行头和Thor之前给他讲的一一对照，眼看一样一样地符合，他的心也不住地越跳越快起来。  
——他也太高了吧……那身量，可能比一米八八的自己还要高出一截儿。  
Loki心下惊讶不已，再一细看那男人的脸，他的一颗心都快要跳出喉咙了。  
——丑？普通？噢，这是今年最大的笑话了……那张脸帅得过分，简直完美！  
这人真的是天选之子、上帝的宠儿吗？有了那么完美的身材和身高，居然还给他搭配了这么一张堪比电影明星的脸？  
Loki觉得自己的脸莫名的热烫了起来。  
手机那端的Gast似乎还在说着什么，但他已经完全无暇去听了。  
那个帅哥站在那儿，很快就吸引了广场上许多人的目光，甚至还有几个大胆的小姑娘过去搭讪，拿着手机，似乎在求联系方式什么的。  
“……喂、喂！”  
“啊？”  
“啊个屁，和你说老半天话了！怎么？人来了？”  
“好像是来了……”  
“什么意思？”  
“我打个电话确认一下，先不和你说了啊！拜拜。”  
Loki不由分说地挂断了同Gast的通话，握着手机深呼吸了一下，他打开WeChat，给Thor发送了语音聊天请求。  
——是的！他需要确认一下，那个男人帅得令他不敢确定。  
等待连接的时候，Loki忐忑得几乎都有点手抖了。他说不清楚这一刻心里的感觉，但他心下明了，如果这个人不是Thor的话，他可能会因此失望。  
——拜托，别和他开这种玩笑……他好不容易才做好能够接受对方是普通丑男的准备，没有对比就没有伤害啊……上帝。  
好在，在Loki的手机响起叮叮咚咚的提示音时，喷泉前的那个帅哥摸出了手机。当那个帅哥张嘴说话的时候，Loki的手机里传出了Thor熟悉的声音，而那几个围着帅哥的……噢，不，他现在已经能确定那就是Thor了。而那几个围着Thor的姑娘，也因为听到他所说的话悻悻地走开了。  
“喂，宝宝，你到了吗？”  
“我、我有点堵车，马上到了。哈哈，因为是市中心，这附近蛮堵的……我就问问你到了吗？如果你先到，可能要等我一下，可能七八分钟吧。”Loki的眼睛一眨不眨地盯着喷泉前那个高大的身影，尽量用着平淡的语气回答。出于紧张，他忽略了他的话似乎有点多了。  
“嗯，不急，你慢慢过来，我等你。”  
“好，那我先挂了，喷泉见。”  
挂上通话，Loki挎起包从咖啡厅的后门溜了出去。他打算绕半个广场，再从正对着喷泉的那条大路走过去。  
这是他一早就计划好的路线，自以为天衣无缝，殊不知站在喷泉前的Thor已然对着他鬼鬼祟祟的背影勾起了嘴角。

 


	13. 第一次亲密接触

“嗨，等很久了？”  
等到Loki绕了一圈从大路上从容不迫走过来时，他用以伪装的帽子、墨镜、口罩已经全部被他装到包里去了。  
“没有，我也才刚到。”  
Thor笑着取下了墨镜，有着浓密长睫毛的湛蓝色眼瞳如一湾阳光下的碧海般，涤荡得Loki才稍稍平复的心又不受控制地狂跳起来。  
“哦……呵呵。”四目相对，Loki有些局促，虽然表面上看不出来，但内心里，他已经在暗骂自己没出息了。  
——啧，不就比想象中好看了那么一点儿么，镇定、镇定！  
在Loki看着Thor的时候，Thor也在注视着他。  
盛夏的阳光多情又明媚，缱绻照耀在眼前这个有着半长黑卷发的大男孩身上，将他白皙得有些过分的皮肤晒得泛起薄红，也使得他碧绿的眼睛微微眯起，像一只狡黠的猫咪。  
Thor再一次在心里感慨Loki真的长得非常好看，是那种典型的英俊，五官轮廓锋利完美得就像那些神话题材里的雕塑，但又因为他脸上生动的表情而显得柔和，恍惚间少年感十足。哪怕Thor已经在之前的视频里窥见过Loki一次了，但当他整个人真实地站在他面前时，他还是不由得得被他的美貌所震撼，进而为之心醉。  
没来由的，Thor的脑海里浮现出一个词来，一个他以为在二十五岁之后就不可能再出现在他身上的词语——一见钟情。  
“你比我想象中高。”看了一会儿，Loki觉得有些尴尬，遂移开了目光，开始没话找话。  
虽然之前两人通过手机什么过火的话都说过，也什么私密的地方都看过了，可猛然间像这样面对面地站着，说不紧张局促是骗人的。而且Loki现在根本不敢想他们之前的“交流”，只要一想，他就要难为情到脑充血了。  
“你也是，就比我矮小半个头，我从没有见过像你这么高的Omega。”Thor发自内心地感叹，末了想到Loki似乎很介意别人说他是Omega的事，于是赶紧解释道，“噢，我没有任何别的意思，就是想说你很高，真的很高。”  
Loki挑眉看着Thor因为自感失言不好意思挠起了后脑勺的小动作，暗自好笑，往日他们一起玩游戏时Thor给他的那种傻气感又上来了。这让他感到莫名的安心，紧张的感觉渐渐在这种熟悉感中平复了下去。  
“啧，你怎么傻乎乎的。”Loki于是笑了起来，并习惯性地嘲讽了Thor，就像他平时在语音通话里各种挪揄他那样。  
“傻吗？我今天特意打扮得很休闲，怕穿正装太严肃了。”  
但似乎Thor会错了他的意思，有可能是因为他今天穿了休闲西裤和薄衬衫。  
“我没说你的打扮傻，我是说你人很傻。”  
“哦！是吗？吓死我了，哈哈，我夏天的衣服都收起来了，这还是昨天从衣柜底翻出来的，澳洲现在是冬天。”  
Thor笑着回想了一下他昨天站在自己偌大的衣帽间里找不到穿什么的窘况，那种看哪件衣服都不满意的心情，简直就像第一次出门约会的小男生。  
“什么时候到的？”  
“早上五点多，到酒店还洗了个澡休息了一会儿。”  
嘀嘀嘀……  
就在这时，Loki裤兜里的手机响了起来。  
“见到人没有？”  
“什么样子？”  
“长得丑不丑？”  
“快回话！”  
掏出来一看，是Gast发来的一连串短信。  
“嗯？有事吗？”Thor问道。  
“没什么，服务信息。”Loki搪塞着快速回了一句“见到了，不丑”，然后便将手机拨为了静音，不再理会想要了解更多情况的Gast。

之后的一天，Loki作为导游带着Thor四处游玩。因为Thor告诉他自己之前来过一次伦敦，所以他并没有选择那些地标景点，转而带他去了一些比较小众却情调十足的地方。  
情调，Loki喜欢这个词以及与之相关的一切。  
在他眼里，漫步泰晤士河南岸那些情致优雅的步道以及色彩斑斓的艺术走廊，或者游览一番Shakespeare's Globe，可比去坐那傻不拉几的摩天轮（伦敦眼）或去大本钟下面拍照有意思多了。  
Thor乐于被他带领，在Loki的陪伴和解说下，哪怕是最平平无奇的地方也能变得生动有趣起来，更勿论他带他去的那些地方本身就引人入胜。远离塔桥和伦敦眼的游客人群，无论是街头艺人的表演，路边各具特色的小摊，还是那些著名的建筑，都充满了古典与时尚奇妙交融的英伦风情，足以令人流连忘返。  
晚餐之后的活动，Loki选择了带Thor去体验一下伦敦夏日的时令户外娱乐，露天电影。  
夏夜七八点，晚霞微醺，天色还十分明朗，Kew Palace 前的草坪上已经熙熙攘攘聚集了不少人了。他们或在各色的野餐布上席地而坐，或自备了折叠椅，或笑或闹间呼吸着傍晚甜蜜而新鲜的空气，等待电影开场。  
两人也在场边的小摊上买了张野餐布以及零食和饮料，并穿过人群，找了个相对较好的位置铺设好。  
“嗨！你刚刚没吃饱吗？怎么一直盯着人家小孩手里的熏鸡肉三明治卷瞧。”坐下之后，Loki打趣Thor道。经过一整个白天的接触，现下，他已经同他完全熟络开来了。  
Thor是个特别有意思的人，就像他们之前隔着网络接触的那般风趣幽默，而且同他非常有默契。在白天游玩的很多时候，他都能同他达成一些微妙的同步，就像根本无须他开口，他就知道他在想什么似的。这让Loki在惊喜的同时格外满意。  
“说什么呢，我是看他头上的小帽子有趣。”Thor笑着在头上比划了一下，浑身肌肉一米九的大块头做出那幼稚的举动来却一点也不违和，“像个头盔，却有一对小翅膀。”  
“嘿，小孩儿，他喜欢你的帽子，能给他戴下吗？”Loki坏笑着问站在他们边上一边吃鸡肉卷，一边偏头盯着他们瞧的可爱小男孩，惹得小男孩咯咯笑了两声之后跑掉了。  
“被你吓走了，哈哈！”  
“啧，人家是害怕你抢他的帽子吧！幼稚王。”  
“嗨嗨……我只是觉得他戴着可爱而已，怎么就幼稚了？”  
“懒得理你。”  
夜幕快要降临的时候，电影开场了，今天播放的是一部老片，1968年版的《罗密欧与朱丽叶》。  
Thor不是很喜欢这种悲情缠绵的爱情故事，但Loki却看得很入迷，在喝下午茶的时候，他已经知道了对方对莎士比亚的痴迷。  
银幕上，十六岁的奥丽维娅•赫西有着被上帝亲吻过的容颜，一颦一笑都诠释了最完美的朱丽叶。纯真、优雅、又神秘的朱丽叶，兼具东西方之美，愿意为爱情冲破一切礼教的束缚，如果这种热情得不到释放，她便会殒灭。  
而最终，她也选择了殒灭。  
“这是我最爱的版本了。奥丽维娅演绎的朱丽叶堪称完美，这种完美只能是瞬间，也是永恒，她是最适合公主的人选。”  
Loki不时侧头同Thor轻声交谈，阐述一些自己的见解，言语间难掩提及自己所爱之物的兴奋，这让Thor这个鲜少看文艺片的人也不禁心生兴趣。他总是容易被Loki带动，在他眼里，Loki是一个相当具有影响力的存在。  
What's in a name?  
That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet.  
名字代表什么？我们所称的玫瑰，换个名字还是一样芳香。  
但更多的时候，当Loki沉迷于这些诗情画意的台词以及美轮美奂的光影中时，Thor却是在偷偷看他。  
看他绿色瞳孔里专注又沉醉的光，看他俊美无俦的侧脸在悄然升起的月轮下熠熠生辉。  
The brightness of her cheek would shame the stars, as daylight does a lamp.  
她面颊上的光晕会掩盖星星的明亮，如同灯火在白昼下黯然失色。  
古人诚不我欺。  
Thor突然觉得莎翁于几个世纪前写下的这些句子，在今天竟意外地引起了他的共鸣，哪怕他并不是一个文艺青年。原来这样令人心驰神往的容颜确实是存在的，这样一见倾心的爱情也确实存在，跨越了时间，模糊了性别，只是茫茫人海浩瀚宇宙中两颗注定要碰撞出花火的孤星，一旦遇见，便是天命难违般的交汇交融。  
These violent delights have violent ends  
And in their triumph die, like fire and powder,  
Which, as they kiss, consume.  
这种狂暴的快乐往往预示着狂暴的结局  
在那欢愉的刹那,就像火和炸药  
一吻即逝  
这是一部长达两个多小时的电影，随着夜色渐浓，随着王子与公主的爱情在现实的狂澜中急转直下朝着既定的悲惨驶去，周围的许多小情侣都倚靠在了一起，更不时能听见一些细小的啜泣声。  
席地而坐，哪怕身下是柔软的草坪，可时间久了也不免令人腰腿酸痛，腿越长的人越甚。身旁的Loki已经换了好几个坐姿了，时而屈腿抱膝，时而伸长了腿以手撑地。Thor环顾四周，在看过无数对相偎相依的情侣之后，他鼓起勇气向后坐了一些，展臂将旁边的Loki揽入怀中，让他靠进自己的怀里。  
Loki在被Thor触碰到的时候有一刻的僵直，但很快，他便默许了他这一亲昵的举动，并放松自己，向后靠在他的臂弯里，将头搁在了他的肩上。  
他们谁都没有说话，Thor的温度从身后传来，还有他身上隐隐约约的香味，一同鼓噪着Loki的内心，令他的心脏不受控制地越跳越快。他们贴得是那样的近，Loki有些担心自己的心跳声会泄露他此时紧张又躁动的心情，但他的担忧没有持续太久，他们彼此的心跳声应和着相互影响，也不知是谁跟着谁变快，还是谁随着谁减慢，逐渐的，它们形成了一种统一的频率。  
噗通、噗通、噗通……  
心跳的鼓动声中，银幕上的情侣也拥吻在了一起。  
这个吻缠绵悱恻，这个吻带着少年人懵懂而真挚的欲求，甜美如同傍晚枝头熟透的浆果。这明明是很常见的吻戏了，可Loki不知怎的，看着看着就觉得非常口干舌燥起来，这让他不禁窘迫地狠灌了好几口手中握着的饮料。  
“呵……”  
近在咫尺的轻笑声钻进了他的耳朵，Loki偏头看去，Thor也正好拿起瓶子喝了一口。  
液体的摄入带动喉结滚动，咕咚，咕咚，非常性感的声音和起伏……Loki直盯着看，也不知是Thor先低了头，还是他先后仰了脖子，他们就那么吻在了一起，悄无声息又顺理成章。  
他们的饮料都是冰冻的樱桃味啤酒，以至于这个吻也带着清清甜甜的樱桃滋味，和湿湿凉凉的馥郁酒香。  
这并不是他们第一次同别人接吻，但唇舌交缠间却彼此都有一种小心翼翼的悸动，仿佛回到了懵懂的年少，会为一个偷偷发生在夜色之中的吻心潮起伏。  
耳边偶有凉风袭过，吹散了面庞的燥热，撩拨空气中树木草叶的芬芳，身心放松间，别有一番夏夜特有的清爽韵味。

“‘只有你的名字才是我的仇敌，你即使不姓蒙太古，仍然是这样的一个你。’”电影散场后，两人并肩走在树影婆娑的公园小道上，Loki显得意犹未尽，他拿捏着戏腔模仿方才电影中的台词逗弄Thor，一脸戏谑顽皮的笑，手指也淘气地戳在他的胸口。  
Thor被他戳得心痒痒，含笑握了他那根不安分的手指在手心里牵着，也学起了他唯一记住的一句比较简单的台词来：“‘没有你，一千次的晚安也只是一千次的心伤’，我亲爱的小弟弟。”  
“电影里可没有这后面的一句……”  
“我自己加的。”Thor在Loki俏皮的尾音里完全握住了他的手，两人十指相扣一路走着，踏着夜间湿漉漉的凉意和星光，快走到公园门口的时候，Thor轻声问道，“今晚去我那儿，好吗？”  
Loki的手微不可查地抖了一下，对于这个邀请没有同意也没有拒绝，就像没有听到一般，转而说起了别的：“你不爱看这样的电影对吧？我中途以为你睡着了。”  
“但我没有睡着，看在你的面子上。”Thor也不再重复，他将Loki的态度视做了默许。  
“那我还真是要谢谢你给我这个面子啊！”  
他的Loki有些别扭和羞怯，在他眼里就是一个外表乖张却内心单纯的男孩，他喜欢这样的他，情不自禁地宠溺他，当然也理解和明白他各种害羞的表现。  
“本来我以为今晚会放恐怖片的，我猜你会比较喜欢那种，但来了才发现上周就结束了。”  
“嗯，我看到那牌子了，上周是《闪灵》，我确实比较喜欢刺激一点的。”  
“这里可不够刺激，我高中的时候在一个公墓电影院看过《惊魂记》，真的是在公墓里放映！噢……那才叫刺激。”  
“哈哈！还有这么有意思的事？”  
“那当然，下次可以带你去，只是不知道那个露天电影院现在还在不在。”  
“好，都听你的。”  
之后，两人去了临近的一家酒吧喝酒聊天，又听了会儿音乐，午夜降临的时候，Loki果然如Thor料想的那般，心照不宣地跟着他回了他下榻的酒店。

“Why don't you spark me like you used to do~And say sweet nothin's like you used to coo~”  
两人笑闹着进了房间，因着方才喝得开心了，Loki一路上都在笑。这会儿，他哼唱着在酒吧里听乐队演唱过的那首《Why Don't You Love Me》，一回身，便将Thor抱了个满怀。  
“I'm the same old trouble that you've always been through~So, Why Don't You Love Me like you used to do~Ha-ha！”  
Thor顺势搂住他的屁股，他便嬉笑着长腿一勾，完全攀到了他的身上。  
“顽皮。”  
Thor抱着Loki转了好几圈才将他放下来，两人笑着对视了一阵，然后又不约而同地偏头错开了目光。  
噢……这种感觉仿佛回到了羞涩的初恋时代，渴望身体的接触，但在拉拉手或者抱一抱之后，就害羞地不敢再看对方。  
Thor牵着Loki走到床边坐下，两人安静地坐了一会儿，脸色酡红的Loki便淘气地去踩他的脚。  
“害不害怕？”Thor用另一只脚轻轻摩挲Loki的脚背，同时轻声问道。  
“为什么要害怕？”Loki只低了头专心地看他们两的光脚互相嬉戏。他有点紧张，哪怕他喝得有些微醺了，但对于接下来会发生什么他还是非常清楚的。  
“因为你马上就要被我吃掉了。”Thor说着转头看向了身旁的Loki，看着他那张浮起红晕的俊脸，深邃的眼眸里半是玩笑，半是认真。  
“啊哈……”  
在Loki戏谑的笑声中，Thor扶住他的双肩吻住了他的嘴。不同于草坪上那尝试般的纯粹，这个吻来得汹涌又火辣，带着浓浓的伏特加滋味，于舔咬和吮吸间让Loki的口腔情不自禁地分泌出了许多的唾液。Thor用舌头勾缠着将它们一一汲取，如同品尝甘美的琼浆，细腻的水声和压抑的轻哼回荡在彼此之间毫无间隔的空隙里，吻着吻着，他们便一同倒在了柔软的铺着白色被子的大床上。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……”  
Loki被Thor压着吻得有些晕晕乎乎，也不知是酒精的作用，还是因为缺氧。鼻腔里充斥着Thor嘴里甜美的酒味以及发间身上迷人的香味，他感觉自己完全地沉醉了，醉在了这个吻里，也醉在了彼此渐渐升高的体温中。  
Thor的手扯出他衬衫的下摆，悄悄摸了进去，带着点薄汗的手掌抚摸过他的腰腹，带起轻微的痒意。Loki因为这瘙痒轻笑着躲闪，却被依旧吮吸轻咬着他舌头和嘴唇的Thor压住，不许他动弹。  
那只手越来越向上，也越来越过分，它流连在他的胸前，开始摩挲抠挠起他敏感的乳头来。  
“嗯啊……嗯……”  
那是更为直接的痒，痒得他胸口发烫，下身也渐渐抬头。在感受到Thor同样鼓胀起来的胯部开始抵着他的下体摩擦时，Loki将圈在他脖子上的手收回来抵在了他们之间。他推他，一边推，一边挣扎着想要坐起来。  
“去、先去洗澡，嗯，洗完澡再继续……”  
但他的推拒却不是因为拒绝，他只是洁癖作祟了，顶着太阳游玩一整天，他们可出了不少的汗。  
“呵呵……好。”  
想着给彼此一次完美舒适的性爱体验，Thor接受了Loki的提议，起身将他从床上拉起来，搂搂抱抱地向浴室走去。

“哈哈哈哈……痒！”  
莲蓬头下，温水冲刷着两人赤裸的身体，因为Loki的洁癖继续作祟，他们舍弃了酒店豪华宽阔的浴缸，选择了淋浴。肌肤相贴间，Thor忍不住从后面搂住了Loki，一双手在他身上不住地点火。  
“好瘦啊，天天玩游戏不好好吃饭。”Thor一边为Loki涂沐浴乳，一边用手指一匹匹细数过他的肋骨。虽然瘦削高挑的Loki别有一番骨感的美，但他还是希望他的宝贝能稍微胖一点，不那么叫他心疼。  
“哪有，我可有肉了。”  
“在哪？”  
“在这儿。”  
Loki顽皮起来，拉了Thor的手就往自己的屁股上按。  
Thor一抓之下，果然与那劲瘦的身体不同，Loki的屁股肉嘟嘟的，浑圆又饱满，弹性十足相当的性感。  
“咦……小肥屁股。”Thor的手流连在他的臀瓣上一时舍不得放开，他两手抓着它们揉搓挤压，不多时就在那雪白细腻的皮肤上留下了一道道绯红的指痕。  
“嗯……嗯啊……”  
Loki被揉得哼哼唧唧，忍不住扭动起来的同时，他感觉顶上了一个硬硬的东西。  
“呵……”那是什么Loki并不陌生，在他们之前那么多次的视频里，他已经看过它无数遍了，每一次都带着难以启齿的渴望。  
“唔。”Loki反手握住了Thor胯间的性器，这让Thor发出一声低喘，也让他自己的心猛地一颤。  
天呐……这也太大了吧……  
手中的阴茎还只是半硬的状态，但那个粗细、长度已经相当夸张了。  
Loki心下讶然，在又害怕又好奇的情绪下，他试着撸动起它来，很快，那雄壮的茎身就在他的手里完全勃起，并一下一下顶着他的臀缝来回摩擦。  
“坏蛋，哥哥的大肉棒好玩吗？”Thor乐得被Loki玩弄，他将龟头挤进他的臀缝里，双手抓着他的两瓣臀肉向内挤压，用它们摩挲他的龟头。  
“顶我……你才坏。”屁股被揉搓得有些疼了，Loki不满地踩了Thor一脚，转过身来孩子气般不许他再玩他的屁股。  
“哈！就玩一下还给藏起来了，你这个小气坏坏。”Thor笑着抱住了他，两人在水流下接吻，一边吻一边热切地摸索彼此的身体。  
他们的下身紧贴在一起，两根同样火热勃发的阴茎相互厮磨，为了追求更多的快感，Loki舍弃了Thor身上那些令他迷恋的充满了力量的健硕肌肉，转而将他们的肉棒合在一起用手套弄、揉搓。暗中比较间，Loki还是有些小得意的，因为哪怕他的远不及Thor粗壮，但在长度上还是同他有的一拼。  
“啊……嘶……宝宝动快一点，啊……好爽，我宝宝真是厉害死了。”Thor在Loki的手里挺动起来，茎身相互摩擦间，他抚摸着Loki背脊的手也重新回到了他的臀瓣上。但不同于先前的揉搓，他开始将手指插进他的臀缝里，掰开那两团丰润的肉肉，在那隐蔽其间的穴口处打着圈儿地挑逗起来。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……别弄、痒……”Thor的手指似乎有着某种魔力，被他抚摸按压过的地方无一不泛起甜蜜又恼人的燥热，现下，它们集中侵袭着他最为私密的后穴，又磨又压，轻轻拨弄揉抚那里的褶皱，简直将他弄得骚痒难耐，双腿也不禁有些软了。  
“还没进去呢，这就受不了了？”Thor笑着抓起Loki的手让它们圈在他的脖子上，然后将手指放进Loki微张着喘息的嘴里，让他将它们含湿。  
“唔嗯……嗯……”手指的搅动令Loki再也难抑呻吟，它们玩弄他的舌头，刮蹭他的口腔内壁，酥痒的感觉让他分泌出许多唾液，多到顺着不能闭上的嘴角一丝丝滑落。  
“来，乖，站过来点。”手指沾满滑溜溜的唾液之后，Thor带着Loki稍稍退出了水流的范围。要知道，水可起不了任何润滑的作用，而他又舍不得将具有刺激性的沐浴乳弄进他宝贝的身体。  
“啊！啊……”  
Thor掰开Loki的臀缝将一根手指插进了他的穴口，Loki紧得有些过分了，而且出于紧张，还不由自主地吸气收紧了肛周的肌肉，卡得他的手指难以动弹，那生涩的反应简直就是一个未被开过苞的雏儿。  
“放松、呼吸……对，乖，别夹着。”Thor亲吻着Loki的颈侧，一面释放自己的信息素安抚他，一面在他的耳边低声鼓励道。他为着Loki的这份生涩欣喜若狂，虽然在之前的“情趣视频”里，他已经非常怀疑他的宝贝只是故作经验丰富了。  
哈哈，Loki是个爱逞强的娇娇宝宝，所以总是在互撩的时候假装自己非常老道，似乎觉得暴露自己还是个处子是一件很丢脸的事情一样。  
“嗯啊……唔……啊哈……”Loki遵从着Thor的诱导调整自己，慢慢的，那根闯入他身体的手指活动了起来。  
它转动着往他的深处探索，一边前进一边揉按他内里的肉壁。这是同他自己手淫完全不同的体验，也不是说Thor的手指就更粗或是别的什么，但就是不一样，只能说，更加的，更加的刺激。他的内壁因为这份摩挲很快兴奋地收缩不止，带起越来越密集的瘙痒酥麻，咕唧咕唧的水声中，好像还分泌了许多的爱液。  
“我宝宝真好，玩一玩就湿了。”Thor在不住往Loki脖子上吮出吻痕的间隙调戏他道，扳着他的臀瓣又往他渐渐松软的穴口里挤入了第二根手指。  
两根手指的进出经过短暂的滞涩很快顺畅起来，就着先前唾液和慢慢沁出的爱液的润滑，他很快探寻到了Loki内壁上的前列腺凸起，并于抽插摩挲间不断地刺激那块小肉。  
“喔！哦啊……啊！啊……”Loki的呻吟声越来越大，喘息也越来越快。在自慰的时候，他最受不了的就是摩擦那儿了，更勿论现在是Thor在抚弄着他的那儿，而他们的阴茎还贴在一起不住地厮磨。  
“呃、呃啊……不要，那里不要……啊！”  
“受不了了？呃……舒服吗？告诉哥哥，舒服吗？”  
“舒……舒服……啊！太过了！”  
当Thor第三根手指进入他的后穴的时候，Loki简直腿软到几乎挂在了他的身上。那太超过了，饱涨酥麻的快感蔓延了他的整个鼠蹊部，直冲尾椎，爽得他连前面也有了想要射精的冲动。  
“呃……宝宝好湿，里面黏黏的，好热。”Thor腾出一只手抱住Loki的腰，遏制了他的身体不断下坠的趋势。他的手指进出得很快，一边抽插，一边在里面抠挠按压。越来越多的淫液从内里渗沁出来，浸泡着他的手指，也滋润着那滑腻的内壁。Thor感觉自己已经硬到发疼了，他的阴茎因为手上这淫靡至极的触感又涨大了一圈。  
“啊啊……啊！呜……嗯……”  
“啊……嘶……乖，来，把澡洗完，去床上哥哥再好好疼你。”  
Thor抽出了自己的手指，将Loki拉回水流下冲干净彼此身上残留的泡沫。经过方才的一番抚弄，Loki整个人似乎有点懵了，就那么乖乖站着任由他为他冲洗、擦身，在他关了水将他完全擦干的时候，还主动伸手要他抱抱。  
Thor一把抱起Loki走回卧室，在将他放到床上之后，几乎是急不可耐地就压了上去。  
“嗯，香喷喷的，乳头都立起来了。”  
Thor埋首在Loki的胸前吮吸起他的奶头来，不仅完全含住了他的乳晕，还不住吸咂那周围的软肉。Loki被他吸得嗯嗯啊啊直叫唤，一双手胡乱地在他的发间穿插纠缠，一下一下挺着胯，用挺翘的阴茎在他们的腹间来回摩擦，仿佛也很想被吸一吸的样子。  
“啊……啊哈……”  
在Loki的呻吟声中，Thor非常耐心细致地舔遍了他的全身，粗糙的舌头带着不容人拒绝的力度宠爱过他的嘴唇，脖子，锁骨，双乳，肚脐……再向下爱抚过他的阴茎，睾丸，和腰胯。Loki在这如暴风骤雨般的舔舐中兴奋到发抖，想让Thor停下又舍不得他停下，理智上这是一件羞耻的事情，然而现下他已经失去了理智。  
“嗯……屁股也要，啊……舔我。”  
“呵呵，猴急，真是个小馋猫。”  
Thor笑着将Loki翻了过来，让他趴跪着张开双腿，屁股高高翘起。  
“啊！啊啊……啊……”  
他用舌头不断玩弄他的后穴，模拟着性交的频率操入他的穴口。Loki因此分泌出了丝丝缕缕的爱液，沾湿了Thor的唇舌和短短的胡茬，但他一点也不嫌弃，一点也不介意品尝那份咸湿。  
这一刻，Thor突然发现自己对Loki已经远远不止是喜欢的程度了，他爱极了Loki，不论是游戏里争强好胜的他，还是在这一日的相处中生动鲜活的他。他不知道这份爱是从什么时候开始的，但一定不是今天，不是此刻，它蛰伏在他的心底，是一种类似于年生日久的情深。  
“宝宝，躺下，嗯……哥哥想要你了。”将Loki的后穴伺弄到足够松弛，Thor扶着他重新躺平，并将他的双腿推起来分开在两边。  
“嗯……嗯……”Loki呻吟的气音里满是意犹未尽，Thor舔得已经完全忘乎所以了，盯着对方胯间那根经络鼓胀的粗大肉棒，他那水汽氤氲的眼里是直直白白的渴望。  
他感觉自己似乎发情了，现在他身体的燥热和后穴的酸痒完全不亚于发情期。他甜腻的信息素也完全随着汗水释放了出来，蒸腾在空气里，浓郁到压过他浑身的沐浴乳芳香。  
“套，要戴套。”Loki伸手套弄着自己的阴茎，在Thor跪进他腿间的时候，他的理智似乎回来了一点——那就是他不想怀孕，也不能怀孕，哪怕他心里已经完全接受了Thor。  
他还那么年轻，他还没有做好孕育一个孩子的准备，但他又极其渴望Thor的阴茎，他自认为没有足够的定力在Thor成结射精前让他拔出来。  
“呵……你呀！”Thor只是稍微愣了一下，然后就笑着刮了刮他的鼻子，起身下了床。  
他撸动着自己走到行李箱前蹲下身一番摸索，很快就叼着一个四四方方的小袋子走回了床边。  
在他去拿套的这一短暂时间里，Loki已经按耐不住地将手指插进了自己的后穴，在Thor戏谑的眼光里，他也没有抽出来，反而不甘示弱地抽插起来。  
这逗乐了Thor，他上了床又好笑又喜爱地将Loki的手拉过来，将安全套放在了他的掌心。  
“帮老公戴上，马上就狠狠疼你。”  
Thor说着撸动阴茎跪到半坐起来的Loki身前。  
“先舔一舔。”他抚摸着Loki的头将阴茎凑到他的嘴边。  
怒昂着的粗大阴茎似乎有点吓到了Loki，但他还是听话地含住了它，并努力吞咽着将它的一大半纳入了自己口中。  
“噢……啊……好爽。”  
“嗯嗯……呕……嗯啊……”  
Loki的口活儿不怎么熟练，但他的口腔很湿很软，于干呕间挤压着他龟头的咽喉更是销魂至极。Thor心疼被呛得眼泪涟涟的Loki，没有让他口太久就放过了他的嘴。于是Loki抖着手撕开安全套的包装，将那应该是最大号的套子拿出来，套在了那根满是他口水的大肉棒上。  
而后，他躺了下去，可以说是十分乖顺地分开了腿。露出的小穴口红红的，淌着汁液不住地收缩，Thor看得头脑发晕，立马便把着阴茎将龟头抵了进去。  
“啊！痛……啊……”  
初进的艰难是可想而知的，Loki疼得揪紧了身下的被单，一双眼睛里也溢出了更多的泪水。  
他感觉自己快被撕裂了，哪怕有爱液和安全套上的润滑液润滑，但Thor那该死的阴茎实在是太大了……大到让他的小穴似乎中了一箭般的辣疼。  
“呃……宝宝乖，别夹，放松、放松……”  
“唔……呃啊！你太大了……啊！好大……呜……”  
Loki想说我特么也想放松，但你这玩意儿跟个怪物似的让老子呼吸都困难了！可在开苞的疼痛面前，他根本说不出这么一连串的话来，出口的只是断断续续的呜咽和呻吟。  
“呃啊……”  
Thor退出去了一些，然后再尝试着一点点顶入，哪怕他也被夹得生疼、阴茎渴望得几乎要爆炸，但他不舍得看Loki受苦，所以只能强自忍耐着进出的力度和弧度，小心翼翼地开拓。  
“这样是不是好一点？唔……”  
“嗯……好、好一点……慢慢，轻轻插、轻轻……”  
“嗯……那我轻轻插我的宝宝。”  
“啊！痛痛……”  
被插到流下泪来的Loki胡乱间说起了叠词，那面红耳赤的委屈模样煞是可爱，看得Thor的心如同融化的巧克力般柔软。  
甜腻的爱意泛滥中，他以绵密的吻一点点吻尽了Loki面颊上的泪水。以吻拭泪的温柔他似乎从未有过，但今夜，但此刻，他想毫无保留地统统给予他深爱的心上人。  
“嗯啊……啊……啊哈……”  
胶着又磨人的一段拉锯后，Thor渐渐操开了Loki紧致的处子穴，在他绵长又舒缓的呻吟声渐起时，他开始由慢而快地进出起来。但他也不全数插入，就那么又快又急地用阴茎的前端摩擦Loki甬道中段最为敏感的前列腺凸起。  
“呃！呃啊……宝宝还痛吗？”  
“啊啊！啊……啊！不、不痛……好快、好快！”  
“那再快一点……”  
“啊——啊啊……啊！太快了……太快了……”  
Thor动得非常快，他将Loki的双腿搂起来夹在臂弯里，劲瘦的腰身如同上了发条的机械般快速挺动，用着最疾最烈的频率抽插Loki的蜜穴。  
黏腻的汁液从他们结合的地方溅了出来，睾丸和下腹拍打在肉臀之上的声音啪啪作响，Loki越叫越大声，越叫越甜腻，山洪巨浪一般冲刷向他身体的快感让他整个人几乎陷入疯狂。  
他放开了声音呻吟着抓扯自己的头发，扭动屁股迎合Thor的抽送，一切都是本能的驱使。他感觉他再也控制不住自己的身体，自己的意识，除了被动又主动地承受那些快感之外，别无他法。  
“呃啊——”  
在这样快节奏、高频率的抽插中，初尝禁果的Loki没能坚持太久，伴随着一声拔高的淫叫，他无暇顾及的阴茎颤抖着喷射出了白浊。  
“嗯……嗯啊……啊！啊……”  
射精之后的Loki发出猫咪一般的哼声，他用手胡乱地擦着溅到他腹部和胸前的精液，一时间不敢去看Thor那张热汗淋漓的俊脸。  
“呵呵……宝宝，这就坚持不了了？才三分钟不到啊。”Thor有趣地看着Loki的反应低声调笑，这让Loki媚眼含嗔地狠狠瞪了他一眼，而后抓过枕头，把脸藏在了枕头下面。  
“哈哈！你怎么这么可爱！”这个可爱至极的反应逗得Thor大笑起来，心中对他的怜爱更是达到了顶点。  
Loki高潮过后后穴生理性的紧缩让拼命“忙活”了一阵的Thor非常舒爽，于是他慢了下来，朝里顶送着深深地整根没入Loki的穴里，享受那种夹吸般的痉挛，精壮的上身也趴伏下来压住了他。  
“乖啦，这是正常的，我没有笑你。”Thor哄着拿开了Loki用以遮羞的枕头，吮吻着他的耳垂在他耳边低笑。  
“你还说没笑！”Loki羞恼地咬了他的肩膀，虽然那铁块一般健壮的肌肉硌得他牙疼，他还是在那上面留下了一个清晰的压印。  
“唉哟、唉哟！真没笑！老婆饶命。”  
“不准笑！嘴角不准有弧度！”  
“好好好……我专心插宝宝，绝对不笑了。”  
“你才是宝宝！你就是小弟弟。”  
“好，我是小弟弟，小弟弟操你的小穴穴。”  
“唔……嗯啊……”  
休息着斗了会儿嘴，Thor重新律动起来。  
为了让Loki体验一下和方才不同的、被深深填满的快感，他将他翻了个身，让他侧躺着，然后从后面搂抱住他的腰，开始了缓慢却下下到底的抽插。  
“噢……喔……噢！这样好深……”  
这个姿势对于两人来说都相对省力，而且完全被填塞的满足滋味也极其适合才释放过一次的Loki。他享受这种滋味，随着Thor的顶送，还情不自禁地向后扭动起了屁股配合。  
“噢……宝宝好坏，里面在一个劲儿地吸我。”  
Thor同样也获得了非常多的快感，情之所至，他真的感觉Loki是他操过的人里面最棒的了。漂亮的身体，性感的肉屁股，还有那收缩着如同小嘴般自主吮吸他阴茎的湿穴，每一样都让他爱到不行，令他由身而心的相当舒爽。  
“现在知道哥哥的好了？你这小坏蛋，以为我没看见吗？带着帽子墨镜坐在广场边鬼头鬼脑，东张西望，是准备一见我丑就立马闪人？”  
在这段情意缠绵的抽送间，Thor好笑地说起了这件事来，虽然是抱怨的语气，却明显一点生气的成分也没有。  
“啊哈？哈哈……你怎么发现的？”被猛然戳穿了小诡计的Loki有些惊讶，随即就不好意思地打着哈哈想将此事糊弄过去。  
这说来有些丢脸，因为他确确实实就是这样打算的。  
“你啊，小机灵鬼，聪明过头了！”  
Thor确实不生气，他只觉得有趣，似乎他从来没有遇见过如此生动有趣的人一般。

这一夜，他们连着做了两次才冲凉睡下。  
楼下的灯光从只拉了纱帘的窗户外投进来，打在天花板上、墙上，是各种矩形的光斑，很温暖的橘黄色。  
看上去非常的安宁。  
没有开灯却因此并不黑暗的房间，沐浴乳的芳香，信息素的味道，绵绵不断吹出冷气的空调，柔软的床，蓬松的枕头，有着一定厚度的棉被，以及身后那个温暖的怀抱……  
一切都非常的，非常的，安宁……  
在这样的静夜里，夜空也似乎是深深深深的蓝色，被街灯照亮，融化了星辰的光。  
Loki感觉这一刻，自己的心变得非常柔软，忍不住向后靠了靠，舒服地窝进Thor健壮的胸膛。  
无声的宁谧是这一刻最悦耳动听的歌，同着他们满足的呼吸声，以及远处汽车的声响，合奏成一支曼妙的夜曲。  
在Thor怀中感受着这份安宁，渐渐的，Loki进入了梦乡。


	14. 雨天清晨的安逸与躁动

第二天的清晨下起了雨。  
夏季的雨水总是来势汹汹，冲刷着窗外的绿植和马路，伴着沉闷翻滚的雷声，扰人清梦。但在不用早起的日子里，这些令人不安的声响，却因为有了躺在被窝里的舒适作为对比，而往往令人倍感幸福安谧。  
Thor起床关了空调开了窗，带着水汽的晨风漫进积蓄了一夜冷气而显得冰凉沉闷的房间，虽然微微带着点暑气的暖，却让人神清气爽，非常舒服。  
等他上了厕所解决完尿意躺回床上，Loki还未醒来。  
侧趴着的小东西似乎因为雷声睡得不太安稳，皱着眉头动来动去，在Thor将他搂入怀中的时候，还嘟囔着发出了不满的哼声。  
这样可爱的反应让Thor无声地笑了，不禁将脸埋进Loki卷曲发梢缠绕的后颈里，深深地吸了一口自他信息素腺处散发出来的甜甜香味。现在，那份小豆蔻的甜蜜中混入了一缕属于他的柏木辛辣，为那甜香融进了一份野性，闻起来更加性感。虽然这标记只是暂时的，却依旧令Thor感到满足和欣喜。  
是的，在昨晚激烈的性爱中他并没有完全标记Loki，哪怕他完全有机会那样做。但他尊重他的宝贝，他的爱人，如果不是Loki的要求，他不会将任何Alpha的霸道强加于他。  
一边抱着Loki赤裸温暖的身体，一边听着窗外绵绵不绝的雨声，阴暗的天光里，Thor的内心升腾起一种很微妙的柔软。就像在雨水中化开的棉花糖，也像枝头被雨水滋润得显翠欲滴的新叶。  
——恋爱的感觉。  
当这个形容在脑海中冒出来的时候，Thor嘴角的笑意忍不住扩得更大了些，大到他自己都感觉要是现在Loki转过身来看向他的话，一定又会嘲笑他傻气了。  
这一次，他一定不会反驳，因为他确实是恋爱了，而恋爱中的人都是甜呼呼的傻瓜。  
Thor本想在这种风雨如晦的天气里抱着Loki这个舒服的“抱枕”睡一个幸福的回笼觉，可抱了一会儿，迷迷蒙蒙的睡意却慢慢被某种晨间的躁动代替了。  
他在这份躁动之下开始不安于只是抱着怀中的人，他的手不安分地抚摸起了对方的胸膛，流连在那光滑细腻肌肤上的触感简直令人停不下来。  
“嗯……”  
被摸得痒痒了，睡梦中的Loki轻哼一声，扭动了一下身体，圆嘟嘟的屁股正好蹭过他胯间不安躁动的源头。这突如其来的刺激让Thor食髓知味地将半硬的阴茎抵在他的臀肉上摩擦起来，越磨就越是不满足，浑身的欲火也越发高涨。不一会儿，他就完全硬了，硬到甚至有些微微发痛。  
“Loki……宝宝。”Thor凑到Loki的耳边轻声呼唤起了他，流连在他胸前的手也变得有目的性地拨弄起了他的乳头来。  
Loki的乳头非常敏感，这在昨晚他们的亲密接触中他已经知道了。现下，被他的手指打着圈儿地揉了没几下，那原本还乖顺地沉睡在乳晕中心的小肉粒便精神地挺立起来了。  
“嗯？唔……”Loki发出了黏糊糊的回应，整个人也因为Thor的抚弄而在他怀里难耐地扭动起来。但或许是昨晚太累了，现下，哪怕他敏感的身体已经诚实的有了反应，但他本人却还没醒过来。  
“呵，小瞌睡虫。”Thor笑着爱怜地吻了吻Loki的后颈，拨开他的头发，舔舐他腺体周围的肌肤，并在昨晚暂时标记时咬出的那个牙印上反复轻咬。  
“嘶……”  
来自信息素腺的刺激明显更为强烈，Loki吸着气颤抖起来，身体里被Alpha侵染的那一部分开始躁动不安，使得他浑身燥热。睡梦之中，他想要躲闪身后那如同火炉般炙烤着他背部的热源，但他难以逃脱，也不想逃脱，仿佛靠近才能得到救赎一般的，越热越吸引着他深深陷入。  
“热……嗯啊……好热……”  
随着体温的升高，更多的呻吟伴随着Loki的梦呓声从他的嘴里溢出，听得Thor心火旺盛。玩弄了一会儿Loki的乳头，将两边都搓得硬硬的之后，他把手伸到Loki的下腹套弄起他勃起的阴茎来，同时掰开他的臀瓣，将自己的阴茎夹进去来回摩挲。  
“嗯……呃……宝宝，还没醒？”  
“唔……嗯？啊哈……”  
前后夹击的快感蹂躏之下，Loki渐渐睁开了眼睛，然而还未等昏沉的睡意从他的脑内、身上褪去，汹涌的欲望海浪便再一次将他拍打得晕晕乎乎。  
“嗯……你……啊！”Loki将枕在脸旁的手伸到被子里，想去握Thor在他阴茎上来回撸动着的那只，却不想没有准头，一下子打到了自己的龟头。本就积攒着强烈酥麻快感的龟头在这一刺激下吐出了一小股汁液，也令Loki情不自禁的发出了一声小小的惊呼。  
“呵呵……”Thor低笑着拉过他的手，让他自己用手心包覆住自己的龟头玩弄。Loki虽然不怎么清醒，但对于如何让自己更舒服还是很清楚的，他的手沾了前液黏黏滑滑，他便就着润滑包住龟头轻轻揉搓起来。  
见Loki自己玩得起劲了，Thor遂放开了他的阴茎转而去揉捏他的屁股。他挤压那两瓣丰润的臀肉，用它们去夹自己的阴茎。也不知是他自己马眼处溢出的前液，还是Loki的后穴因情动流出的爱液，慢慢的，那臀缝间变得湿湿滑滑。这让彼此的摩擦变得顺畅无比，厮磨一阵之后，Thor便索性在Loki被挤拢的臀缝里抽插起来。  
“啊……嗯……”  
“呃，宝宝想要吗？”  
Thor问着用手握了阴茎，拿那硕大的龟头去顶磨Loki的穴口，顶得那处昨晚才尝过了甜头的小肉穴不住地收缩。  
“嗯……嗯呢……”  
在Loki越来越绵软的轻哼中，Thor将手指探进了那个已经湿润的穴口。他是很想将自己涨硬难当的阴茎直接插进去的，但昨晚被激烈疼爱过的小穴微微有些肿了，不开拓一下会让他的宝贝感到疼痛。  
肿胀的穴口再次被撑开让Loki有些难受，好在Thor的动作非常温柔，他轻轻转动手指按摩他的内壁，很快就让泛起的酥痒盖过了那种热乎乎的刺痛。Loki一边享受Thor的开拓，一边套弄着自己的阴茎，早上本就容易情动，不多时，他便有了射精的冲动，而后穴也放松下来，容纳进了Thor的三根手指。  
“啊……别、别一直弄那儿……再弄要射了……”不想这么快交代出来，Loki往前挪动着想避开Thor不断抠挠摩挲着他前列腺的手指，后穴也收缩起来想将它们挤出去。虽然射精能获得几秒如同天堂般的快感，但是个男人都不愿背上早泄的名头，他也是个男人，还是相当要面子的那种。  
Thor笑了，如他所愿地撤出了自己的手指，可就在他握着阴茎用龟头抵在Loki的穴口准备一鼓作气顶进去时，一直处于昏昏欲睡中的Loki却又发声了。  
“嗯……戴套。”  
“呃。”  
被猛然叫停的Thor明显手抖了一下，龟头擦着湿滑的穴口滑开了。箭在弦上，他是舍不得下床去拿套子的，但抵挡不了半扭过头用湿漉漉的眼睛眼巴巴看着他的loki，无奈之下，还是叹息一声，认命地掀了被子翻身下床。  
“啊……啊哈……”  
等到Thor拿了安全套边走边戴回到床上的时候，侧趴着的Loki已经按耐不住地反手捣腾起了自己的后穴，就像昨晚那样。他似乎是痒极了，两根手指插在穴里抠弄得又快又深，微张着嘴嗯嗯啊啊吟哦不断，那模样，活脱脱一个勾人心魂的小淫娃。  
“啧，妖精！趴好。”  
Thor看得欲火中烧，伸手摁住Loki的肩胛将他推着完全趴在床上，便骑上他的大腿将阴茎顶进了他的小穴。  
“唔！”  
被猛然贯穿涨满的Loki抱着枕头发出一声低呼，还未等他完全适应这份粗大，身后的Thor就揉着他的臀肉抽送了起来。  
“啊、啊！嘶……啊啊……啊！”  
后入的姿势插得很深，Thor的阴茎尺寸又傲人，下下到底的抽插很快顶开了Loki的生殖腔入口，碾压得那处软肉夹吸着收缩的同时，也令他发出了绵绵不绝的甜腻呻吟。  
他觉得爽极了，极致的酥麻顺着肉壁一波波在体内蔓延，因为太过麻痒，下腹中被进入的器官饱涨了酸涩，刺激得他被压在身体与床单间厮磨的阴茎也沁出了一股股的清液。  
“呃……里面好烫啊……啊！宝宝，你好湿。”  
黏糊糊的肉穴松软却不失紧致，被完全填满还会自发颤动收缩如一张小嘴般吮吸他的阴茎，Thor因此低喘着忍不住越动越快。高频率的摩擦不仅让正被他插着的肉壁愈发兴奋痉挛，也让他被绞缠着的肉棒酥麻到了极点。  
“嗯、嗯……太、太快了……呃啊！”  
“再快点好不好？呃……”  
“啊啊……啊！好……好……”  
激烈的抽送中，Loki扭动着缩紧了身体，那后背上漂亮的蝴蝶骨因此更加突兀地展现在Thor的眼前，颤动得令他心驰神荡。他入迷地盯着它们，趴伏下去舔舐它们，浸染了薄汗的滑腻触感令他忍不住在那上面吮吻出一个又一个的红痕，Loki的呻吟和后穴里愈加剧烈的收缩也刺激得他的吮吸近乎啃咬。  
“喔！喔……啊……你是狗变的吗！呃啊……”  
被咬得有些疼了，Loki反手拍打Thor，嘴里也骂骂咧咧，但因为声音里满含情欲的哭腔，使得他的叫骂更像是一种娇嗔。  
“呵……”Thor乐得被他拍打、听他抱怨，松了嘴撑起身，搂住Loki的上身将他从床上半拉起来箍在怀里，精壮有力的腰身也挺动得更快了。  
“如果我是狗，那你就是我的小母狗，呃啊……大公狗最喜欢骑小母狗了，啊哈……”Thor用下巴擦蹭着Loki的脖颈，在他耳边低笑说下流的话。似乎是为了突出话里的这个“骑”字，他还合拢了半跪在Loki身侧的双腿将他的身体夹住。  
“呸……去你妈的……啊！啊啊……下流！”Loki被这一番又快又急的抽送顶弄得上气不接下气，被搂起脱离了床铺后仰的动作更是加剧了他腰间的酸麻。难以抵抗的快感之中，他忍不住勾起了小腿，挣扎一般地踢动，脚后跟时不时蹭到Thor不断耸动的屁股上，他便如同得了乐趣般故意勾起腿去踢他。  
“啧，我的这只小母狗还真野，敢踢我屁股。”  
“哈哈……啊哈……就踢你，让你使坏。”  
“小坏蛋，看你这样还怎么踢。”  
Thor笑着放开了Loki，搂着他的腰让他四肢着地地跪在了床上。  
“跪好，乖，”Thor分开Loki跪立的腿挤身进他的腿间，一边揉玩他撅起的丰润肉臀，一边将硕大的龟头重新顶进了他来不及闭合如微张的小嘴般的穴口，“嗯哼~才拔出来一下就馋得直流口水了，宝宝下面这张嘴一点都不乖。”  
“嗯……呃！你不就喜欢它不乖吗？啊……轻点！”  
“嘿……不乖就要被重重地插。”  
Thor一手把着Loki的腰，一手掰着他的屁股将那饱满的臀肉分开，欣赏起了那小小的肉穴被自己的大肉棒完全撑开的绮艳情状。  
包裹着他阴茎的小穴周围绯红一片，被撑大到和他的茎身等粗，穴口随着抽插不住地有白色的乳浆被挤压出来，泛着色情的白沫儿，臀肉四周也被插溢出的爱液沾得一片湿滑。  
“真好看……呃啊……”Thor看得情不自禁赞叹出声，阴茎更是每次都退至穴口只留龟头被含在里面，再用力整根没入。  
从这个角度俯视，更显得Loki劲瘦的腰身纤细至极，而被他下腹撞击得不断颤动的双臀却肥嘟嘟的，肉感十足，两相对比，无比性感，简直要人命。  
“要被顶坏了……啊……啊！”  
“夹得好舒服，唔……宝宝是不是要到了？里面吸得好激烈。”  
“呃……闭嘴。”  
这样又深又重地插了一会儿，Thor加快速度以令Loki难以承受的频率抽送起来，直插得他扭着屁股抓扯着床单大声尖叫，晃荡在腿间的阴茎也直接射了精。  
在高潮的刺激下，Loki的后穴紧缩到了极致，直冲脑门儿的紧迫感夹得Thor直骂娘，差点就交代了出来。但Thor的耐力和持久是相当惊人的，在搂抱着Loki躺下，将阴茎深埋进他的穴里稍稍缓了缓之后，他再一次进入状态，开始重新搂起他的一条腿抽送起来。  
这一次，Loki是完全被操开、也完全被操瘫了。他晕晕乎乎侧躺着任由Thor摆布，漫漾全身心的舒畅和满足之中，只知道随着跌宕起伏的快感放声呻吟。  
Thor将他翻了过来，让他半坐在自己怀里从正面进入，一边接吻，一边操他。直等到Loki被操得第二次射精，或者说是射液的时候，他才深深顶进他的生殖腔，同他一起双双达到了高潮。

这天清晨的雨一直下到快到中午了才停，而进行了一场酣畅淋漓的晨间性爱的两人，也腻腻歪歪地搂抱在一起，伴着雨声睡了一个香甜的回笼觉。  
等到中午两人起床收拾好后，Thor退了房，因为Loki的邀请。这个吵嚷着要回家换衣服实则想玩游戏的坏家伙，邀请他去他的公寓，反正他是一个人住。  
“咦，一回来就忙着开电脑，你真是个网瘾少年。肚子不饿？”  
Loki的公寓很宽敞也很整洁，冷色调的装潢雅致而有格调。Thor把他们一同在社区超市买的水果和饮料放进冰箱，又转悠着参观了一圈，回到卧室时，就看到Loki已经坐在了电脑前。  
“嘿嘿，吃点零食垫垫，我已经叫了披萨了。”吃着零食的Loki很自然地冲走到他边上的Thor眨眼睛，还抬手递了一颗夹心巧克力到他面前，“今天两点是永恒之枪所在大区PK赛的第一场嘛，我要自己打，先看看名单，练练手。”  
那一脸狡黠的笑容，怎么看怎么有点撒娇的意味在其中。  
毫无疑问，他们托管给代练的号昨天已经顺利通过了这次PK大赛的全服初赛和复赛，根据赛制安排，今天则是全区128进64、64进32、32进16、16进8，这四场淘汰赛。  
看着Loki摩拳擦掌的兴奋模样，Thor觉得已经没有必要问他为什么不找代练这个问题了。他家小坏蛋自诩技术流，像这样展现技术的大赛，肯定是不会错过的。  
“第一场？噢，也是哦……确实是今天。”Thor说着低头用嘴接了那颗巧克力，然后去客厅拖了一张凳子过来，坐到了Loki的旁边，“对战名单已经出来了？”  
“出来了，你看，我刚刚数了一下，永恒之枪进了差不多一半的人。”Loki将他的电竞椅往旁边挪了一下，点开了大赛名单给顺势挪到他身旁的Thor看。  
Thor一看，果然，在全大区的六个服里，乌泱泱一大片都挂的是永恒之枪的后缀。  
“正常，毕竟是开服最早的一区一服，新区没法比的。”  
“对啊，我们的号第一场排到的都是永恒之枪的人，我感觉前面三场可能都要和本服土著打内战了。”  
“不一定，这些人我见都没见过，肯定很菜，但另外五个服入围的基本都是叫得上名号的。”Thor用没有揽着Loki的那只手指着对战名单上左侧的一些名字比划了一下，在收回手的时候，顺带在Loki捧着吃的小蛋糕盒子里拿了一个。  
“嘿，看不起别人啊大佬！”Loki乐了，Thor不认识的这些人他可认识，“别人好歹是排行榜前一百的好么。”  
“啊？是吗？我不怎么关注。”  
“也对，神壕一般只关注排行榜前十。”  
“我现在只关注第七。”  
这“第七”，正好是Loki的小魔王号现在的功力排名，现下被Thor这么一本正经的一说，Loki顿时不好意思起来。  
——这个人，总是撩他于无形，骚！太骚了……  
“啧，那是因为我第三阶金装还差三件，等做齐了，秒秒钟进前五。”  
“下周我带你打，让他们把金谱残片都让给你。”Thor拿过Loki的鼠标，点开他的背包看了看他囤积的残片数量后说道。  
“嘿嘿……我就是这个意思。”Loki抠着他的手背笑得贼贼的，他刚才算过了，他自己囤积的加上一个周全部的团本产出，刚好够他做出剩下的三件来。  
“小坏蛋，原来早就算计好了啊！”  
“嘻嘻。”  
两人说笑着一边吃零食，一边聊着关于这次大赛的相关，小小的蛋糕Thor吃了一个又一个，早上的运动消耗了他不少体力，而他们都没有吃早饭。  
“喂！你吃太多了！待会儿披萨来了要吃不完了。”  
照顾着Thor的食量，Loki特意贴心地点了一个14寸的。  
“我饿啊老婆，早上被你榨干了。”被抢了手里咬了一口的最后一个小蛋糕，Thor故作委屈地瘪下了嘴角，似乎为了直观地表现自己有多饿，他还拉了Loki的手放到自己覆着健硕腹肌的肚子上，“你摸，都前胸都贴后背了。”  
“又乱喊，饿死得了。”Loki没好气地捶了Thor的腹肌一拳，在他装出来的委屈模样里将那个抢来的小蛋糕塞进了自己嘴里，并美滋滋地嚼了起来。  
“让你多买一盒，你偏不。”  
“因为一盒够我吃了，哈哈哈！”  
在Loki得意的笑声里，Loki搂过他的脖子在他嘴上亲了亲，甜甜的，全是奶油小蛋糕的滋味。  
一吻完毕，Loki的脸有些红，虽然他们已经做过了最亲密的事情，但他的心还是会忍不住因为这样亲昵的小互动而狂跳不已。为了掩饰自己的窘迫，他推了推Thor问道：“水果呢？”  
“放冰箱了。”  
“哇，这么懒，你要等着我去洗吗？”  
“冰一冰才好吃，你想吃了？”  
“嗯。”  
“那我去洗。”  
Thor说着便站了起来，走之前俯身在Loki的嘴上又亲了一口。  
“真懂事，不愧是专属男仆！”Loki舔着嘴唇冲Thor的背影大笑，这个吻甜甜的，和他刚才吃的蛋糕是一个味儿。  
——第一场对战的是个巨人，赤炎的……嗯，这家伙应该会请代练。  
在Thor去洗水果的时候，Loki看着自己第一场的对手琢磨起打法来。他和这家伙爱请的代练打过，赢得次数居多，应该没什么问题。说起来，在巨人职业里他只怕无敌浩克。  
那是真的怕，他完全忘不了无数次被按在地上摩擦的那种辛酸无奈。  
Thor对战的是凌霜的一个法师，就不说职业克制了，他那功力简直是白送的。  
Loki在自己琢磨的间隙，还不忘替Thor的号看一看，哪怕以战雷霆号全服第一的功力，以及他专属代打的技术，在半决赛之前胜负都是毫无悬念的。  
“刚刚说我什么了？”很快，Thor便洗了一果盘的葡萄回来了，出于对Loki喊他男仆的“报复”，他笑着将手上的水全弹在了他的脸上。  
“咦！你是小孩子吗？你这样的男仆是会被扣工资的。”  
冰凉的“攻击”惹来了Loki的一通嚷嚷，并一头埋进Thor的胸前，将脸上的水全蹭在了他的T恤上。  
“哈哈哈，来，吃颗葡萄消消气，工资扣完不要紧，别晚上让我睡沙发就好。”Thor揉了揉Loki在酒店冲澡后没有上发蜡的柔软头发，挑了一颗最大的葡萄塞进了他的嘴里。  
“你提醒得真好，今晚你就睡沙发吧。”  
“我不要，来者是客，我要和你睡床上。”  
“你自己说你是客人的，在我这儿，客人的待遇只有沙发。”  
吸溜着甜滋滋的葡萄，将皮儿吐到Thor自觉伸过来的手心里，又成功套路了这个大傻子一把，这让他感觉开心极了。  
 


	15. 关于无敌浩克的噩梦

这天中午，把外卖披萨当做午餐吃过之后，Loki给自己泡了一壶茶，便坐到电脑前开始了他的赛前准备。  
Thor的号是全赛程托管给代打的，于是便乐得拉小板凳坐在一旁看他玩。  
“……你们都别忘了下注，到四十五分截止，记得把双倍下注那项点上，竞猜给的PK币是换金色神典的唯一代币。押谁？看公屏置顶，每一轮我都会更新名单，跟着押基本是稳的。”Loki上了YY，联盟聊天频道已经聚集了好几百号等着竞猜和观赛的帮众了，弑剑等一干管理正在给他们科普竞猜细则。  
Loki跟着听了一会儿，因为Thor在旁边，他没有开麦，并扒掉耳机开了音响公放，而频道里的人很多，一时也没人发现他来了。  
“哇，你看，这个新开的PK币商店，能换的东西好多啊！”Loki打开游戏商店里新增的一个页面，一边看，一边兴奋地用手肘捅着Thor。里面琳琅满目的稀有金色魔石和图谱等一干物件都是拍卖行里的稀缺货，但最引人注目的还要属随着这一次PK大赛一同上线的金色典籍。  
典籍，是每个职业根据自身需要选择配备，用以提高功力和属性的物品。每一个角色可以装备四本不同的典籍，而每一本典籍都有不同的属性加成及专属技能，等级由低到高分为绿色、蓝色、紫色三档，属性相生的典籍搭配在一起还会获得额外加成。  
就现下的永恒之枪来说，功力在第一梯队的玩家基本选择的都是四本紫色典籍，而且第一本全部点满。因为学习典籍里的技能点需要耗费大量经验值，点亮新天赋和升级还往往需要安放各类稀有的金色魔石，而获取更多的经验值和购买这些稀有魔石都是需要花费大量金钱的，也就是氪金的点，所以典籍也算是玩家之间拉开功力差距的一大重要途径。  
Thor凑到Loki身边看了看，说道：“这个很厉害的，收集一本就能直接加50点功力，放在第一本做主典籍，只要点到一半就已经完爆点满的紫色了。”  
关于金色典籍的事情他早在三个月前就在策划群里看到了。  
作为一区一服排行第一的神壕大佬，他同这个游戏的策划们都认识。那个群里除了他以外还有各区各服充值以百万计算的公会神壕，策划有时会就游戏机制改动方面的问题参考群里各位大佬的意见，毕竟，花钱多的都是爸爸。  
“哦？”  
Loki一听感觉Thor知道内幕，一双眼睛便滴溜溜往他脸上瞟，让他“从实招来”的意思不言而喻。  
“呵……我直接给你找聊天记录得了。”Thor懂他的意思，摸出手机搜索出有关金色典籍讨论的聊天记录，然后将手机递给了他，“你自己看。”  
Loki还没有入群资格，拿着Thor的群聊天一看，顿时就像打开了新世界的大门。他不仅很快地浏览完了与金色典籍相关的信息，还翻到最近看起了其他的记录。  
“嗯……这几类金色魔石得屯一波，下次更新狠赚一波……啧，航海玩法会新增这几个历史成就的奖励？之前还以为没用就没管呢……差点就亏了，得去补上。嗯，还有这儿……”  
他一边看一边在本子上记录，嘴里念念有词，那股如饥似渴的认真劲儿看得Thor是忍俊不禁。  
——这家伙怎么就这么沉迷游戏呢？如果不知道内容，就单单看他做笔记的模样，真的会以为他是个正在复习或者做作业的好学生。  
一点四十五，竞猜页面关闭，五十五分的时候，各参赛选手便传送进了相应的比赛位面。  
作为观众，玩家们可以在开打前的五分钟选择自己想要观看的场次，点击传送进去那个位面，观看的视角可以任意选取对战的一方，还能在当前打字发送匿名弹幕。  
拉风小魔王加油！！！  
赤炎军团，荣光圣火，长期招收1.8以上玩家，福利多多，妹子多多233333  
霆字收人，爱来不来，入帮送情缘！  
拉屎，你爸老飞说输了别哭，儿子坚强！  
恭喜拉屎小魔王荣获第一届全区PK赛第65名！  
死妈小魔王今天又被踢出帮派了吗？YES！  
……  
虽然是128进64选择最多的第一场，但Loki这边的观看人数还是很可观的。屏幕被各种各样的弹幕充斥着，有加油助威的，有发收人广告的，当然，更多的是匿名骂人的喷子，而且火力主要击中在Loki身上。  
“宝宝，你好拉仇恨啊。”那些古灵精怪刁钻恶毒的弹幕看着着实好笑，Thor看了会儿忍不住憋笑挪揄起Loki来。  
“啧，一群孤儿，肯定是在野外被爸爸杀到怀疑狗生过。”Loki翻了个白眼，满脸不屑地冷哼。  
“就当个笑话看，来，哥哥给你搓搓手，待会儿好好发挥。”Thor说着拉过了Loki的手，将他的十根手指一通捏捏按按，似乎想要分散他的注意力，怕他因为这些弹幕生气。  
“打这小巫师需要什么发挥，还不是闭着眼睛的事儿。”Loki其实是真不介意，在野外，他有时也是个喷子，比这更毒的白字都扣过，这些谩骂对他来说简直就是家常便饭了。但他乐于享受Thor的按摩服务，那干燥温暖的大手力道适中，不论是按压还是拉扯他的手指都令他感到特别舒服。  
“你不去看你的号打？我床上有个iPad，你可以拿它去你代练的直播间看。”  
“不，我就想看你打。”  
“嘿嘿，行，那我给你展现一下什么叫做真正的技术！”  
得到了意料之中的答案，Loki满意地笑起来，伸了个懒腰坐直身子，投入了第一场的战斗。  
淘汰赛采取三局两胜的晋级制度，对面的巫师号功力比小魔王号低，代打技术也不如Loki，很快就被Loki打了个二比零的光头，第二局甚至是满血吊打。  
“厉害了，我的宝。”  
“嘁，没有一点难度。”  
第一场的轻松完胜让Loki得意不已，听到频道里正好有人在讨论他，他便开了麦笑道：“什么代打，老子自己打的好吗。”  
“哟！魔王出现了。”  
“你还真自己打啊？了不起，你可能是唯一一个号主上号的选手了。”  
“不然呢？我是可以去开直播的技术好么。”  
“小魔王，不是说你相亲去了吗？”  
“什么？”这句猛然的调侃让Loki抽了抽嘴角，“听谁说的？”  
“大风骚说的啊，说你相亲去了，结果和对面一见钟情看对了眼，估计要消失好几天呢。”  
果不其然，他就知道Gast这家伙不会放过任何戏弄他的机会。  
听到旁边的Thor忍不住发出低沉的笑声，开了自由说话的Loki赶紧转头瞪了他一眼，示意他噤声。  
“老子相个屁的亲，你们信了那死人妖的邪。”笑骂一句，Loki顺道看了看频道列表，大风骚这会儿不在这儿，不知道跑哪里去了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！话说起来，你们是一个地方的吧，约没约过啊？是不是大胸长腿？”  
“约个鸡鸡，你这么想知道自己去约啊。”  
“不信、不信，嘿嘿……”  
“不信拉倒。对了，这次竞猜给的币能换齐一本金色典籍吗？”  
就这个话题玩笑了一阵，Loki便将之带过去了。他可没忘记身旁这个真“大胸长腿”因为这个传说中的“大胸长腿”同他闹过好几天的别扭。  
“你在做梦呢！你看看赌赢一场才给几个币。一百五十个币换一张残页，一本五十张，要七千五百个币啊！”  
“我们算过了，点了双倍每一场都押对，到第四届PK大赛的时候就能换齐了，哈哈，玩个鸡毛。”  
“不过这次大赛全区第一直接奖励一整本，第二第三名奖励六千个PK币，加上竞猜得的也能换，等于说这一次全区只有三个人能直出金色神典。”  
“我已经决定拿来换其他东西了，神壕典籍，用不起、用不起……”  
提到金色典籍，频道里一时怨声载道，Loki点开领取奖励页面点了第一场竞猜的奖励，略微算算之后闭麦对Thor说道：“完犊子，真等到第四届得要两年，策划吃屎的吧。”  
“要改的，下半年第二届的时候会加大奖励力度，加上这一次给的就能换了。”  
有了Thor的内部消息，Loki心下稍安，但想着还要再多等那么几个月，他便立志要在这一届中拼尽全力，打入前三。  
第一天的四场比赛排得很紧凑，一小时一场，三点和四点的两场Loki分别排到了本服的一个女武神，和别服的一个战神。随着留下来的人越来越少，比赛的难度也越来越大，对抗战神的那场因为职业压制Loki打的有点艰辛，但因为有同是战神职业的Thor从旁指点，为他提醒对方的漏洞，总算是有惊无险，成功晋级十六强。  
“妈呀，打得我手心都起汗了！战神是真的变态，被控住几锤砸下来就是要掉半血的节奏，肉职业还是更牛一些。”在等待十六进八分组名单的时候，Loki盯着晋级名单唏嘘不已，目前剩下的十六个人中，远程类的脆皮职业只剩下了他的法师和一个别服的精灵了，剩下的十四个要么是肉，要么是奶。  
“对啊，在这种高端局里脆皮是最吃亏的，因为都是砸了钱的大号，攻击、防御肯定是一起堆的。这就缩小了这两方面职业本身的优劣差距，在能打出差不多伤害的情况下，就看谁血量更多了。”Thor认同他的看法，这也是他不论玩什么游戏都喜欢选肉职业的原因。因为不论是PVE（玩家VS系统角色）还是PVP（玩家VS玩家），永远只有活下来站得住脚才会有输出。  
“还挺懂哦，战老师。”Loki嘿嘿笑着挪揄Thor，一双戏谑的眼睛绿幽幽的，那狡黠顽皮的模样，惹得Thor摸着他的脖子在他脸上嘴上胡乱地亲了一通。  
“一天到晚就亲亲，你是小孩子吗？”  
“是的，我就是小孩，我还有小儿皮肤饥饿症，一会儿不抱抱就浑身难受。”Thor笑着将Loki从他的电竞椅上拉起来，自己坐了上去，并把他抱在怀里，挠他的痒痒。  
“哈哈哈哈！别闹、痒……哈哈……”Loki坐在Thor腿上被他挠得前仰后俯，一边笑，一边掐他反击。两人直闹了好一会儿，待到YY频道里有人喊Loki，他们才消停。  
“小魔王！押你稳不稳啊？我的精灵上把翻车了，你现在可是永恒之枪唯一幸存的脆皮了啊！”喊话的是在上一场中惨遭淘汰的鸡哥。  
“嘘！”Loki拍了还在笑的Thor一记，在确定他不会再发声后，坐起来按着F2说道，“你问我我问谁？押呗，为了我们脆皮的信仰。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！那我岂不是该押剩下的那个精灵？为了我们精灵一族的信仰。”  
“弱逼，下一场他要是排到我就可以回家了。”  
“好狂啊！看不起我们精灵是吧！”  
Loki没有再理会鸡哥，放开了F2，重新窝回Thor怀里。  
“诶，开始摇分组了，”这时，屏幕上的对战名单开始滚动起来，Loki也瞬时跟着紧张起来，因为方才他一一对比过这些人的功力和属性，加上职业压制等因素，只有区区几个人能让他有绝对的胜算，“精灵、精灵！一定要排到那个精灵！”  
法师打精灵，跟遛狗似的，只要不让对方近身，基本不吃什么伤害，而且精灵的血也很少，算是他在PK场中最喜欢遭遇的职业了。  
“唔，那个精灵排到我的号了。”Thor抖着腿颠了颠怀中的Loki。很遗憾，Loki心心念念的那个精灵的名字最终停在了与他匹配的那一栏上。  
“啧，便宜你了……精灵没了，战神或女武神也不错，只要别是巨……卧槽！”话还没说完，Loki便直接骂出了声，屏幕上，他对应那一栏的名字停止了滚动，还真是怕什么来什么，刚好就是一个巨人，而且更为巧合的是，还是他最为忌惮和害怕的无敌浩克。  
“啊——让我死了算了！”一声哀嚎，Loki脑袋一歪，欲哭无泪地瘫倒在了Thor身上。  
他打巨人的胜率本来就低，再加上曾被浩克血虐无数次的惨痛过往，以至于这一场还未开打，他便已经没了斗志。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！魔王！你排到了无敌浩克！”  
“对不起了帮主，这一把，我押对面。”  
“凉了凉了，那个精灵也遇上了大哥，脆皮信仰的末路。”  
显然大家都看到了这一结果，频道里顿时炸开了锅。一阵阵的哄笑声吵得Loki愈加烦躁，索性一伸手退了YY。  
“呃……对上浩克了啊……”Thor对浩克也很熟悉，这个STARK集团指挥官小队的巨人每次在掠夺战中都担当着狙杀他的任务，是个很难缠的对手。再加上巨人本来就天克法师，Loki这一场排到他，可谓是凶多吉少。  
“我的金色典籍……”Loki盯着天花板，整个人都有点儿呆若木鸡了，如果止步十六强，那他就真的只能等到下半年的第二届了。  
“宝宝别灰心，待会儿好好打，我去给你添点茶水。”看着Loki的杯子空了，Thor拍了拍他的屁股让他站起来，端着杯子去了客厅。等到他倒了红茶再回来的时候，Loki仍然颓丧地呆坐在椅子上，满脸写着不开心。  
“打起精神，来，哥哥给你做个人工呼吸抢救一下。”为了逗loki开心，Thor扳过他的脑袋，撑着扶手俯身吻上了他的嘴。  
他用嘴唇包覆住Loki的薄唇极富技巧地轻吮，舌头顺势由他双唇间钻进去，撬开他的牙关撩拨他的软舌。这个吻霸道又温柔，无关情欲，却极尽缠绵，唇舌交缠的濡湿柔软渐渐抚平了Loki满心的焦躁愤懑，勾引着他情不自禁地回应起来。  
“唔……”吞咽间，Loki的喉间溢出一声轻哼，而Thor就在这时点到为止地稍稍向后退开了。看着他那张杵在自己面前满是笑意的俊脸，Loki没什么威慑力地瞪了他一眼，而后似乎如真的从这个“人工呼吸”中汲取到了力量般的，他打起精神坐直身体点了赛场传送。  
“管他了，先打再说！”  
“嗯，给你捏捏肩放松放松。”  
“哈哈哈，狗腿。”

就如同Loki本人和所有人预料的那般，这是一场极为艰难的战斗。  
开场第一局，Loki采取了较为保守的跑图打法，但在耗掉对方三分之一血的时候，还是被浩克一个突进抓了个正着。  
“卧槽！这一套要硬吃了……”  
“解控啊宝宝。”  
Thor站在他的身后，同样专注地同他一起紧盯着屏幕。  
“不能解控，调息时间太长，解控要留着黑他的五连大招。”  
果然如Loki预判的一般，这把控制浩克并没有放大招打他，而是用小技能连了他一套。虽然也打掉了不少血，但还在他尚能承受的范围内。  
浩克打完这一套便几个翻滚退出了Loki的攻击范围，也不急着上前打他，只是给他扔了一个会消耗蓝条的毒飞镖。  
“真他妈狗，他在等突进读秒，想等我跑不动了再蹿过来。”Loki同浩克经常切磋，对他的打法很是熟悉，但可气就可气在这里，哪怕他能完全揣测出对方的套路，但被职业克制所限，摸索了这么久也没能想出一个可以破解的方法来。  
迫于无奈，Loki也只能给对方上了个毒镖，步步为营地且守且攻。可就在他们互相试探着进行拉锯的时候，浩克突然一个突进加连续翻滚贴到近前，Loki下意识地往后滚想要躲开，却因此被逼到空气墙死角无处可躲。  
“操！失误了。”浩克放了大招，Loki解控换位，但随即，他便知道自己中计了，因为在这段拉锯的时候，浩克的第二控制技能显然已经调息好，在他交出解控的同时穷追不舍，再度将他抓在了手中。  
“呃啊，好痛啊！靠——”眼看着自己一排技能全黑，小魔王被浩克抓着像掸面条似的甩来甩去，血量也在疯狂减少，Loki仿佛自己被揍一般，发出了阵阵哀嚎。  
见他打得哀叫连连却又非常专注，Thor也不好安慰，怕打扰了他。不过看着他狂敲键盘、狂锤鼠标、还在椅子上摇来晃去的样子，心里觉着有趣极了。  
——这小坏蛋打个游戏这么投入，不知道平时和自己PK时，是不是也是这副好玩的可爱模样？  
在技艺日渐精进的后期，他也常常在他们PK的时候赢得胜利。设想了一下Loki被他打败后气鼓鼓拿键盘和鼠标出气的模样，Thor就忍不住想伸手去揉他的头。  
但Thor的猜想并没有持续太久，因为屏幕里的比赛实在是太过精彩了。  
“宝宝打他！快追！”  
“我知道啊、追不上！”  
……  
“这套连得漂亮！打了他一半血。”  
“哈哈！我等的就是他没解控的时候。”  
……  
“卧槽，完了……又被抓。”  
“他妈的，凉了……你看我都双手脱离键盘了。”  
就这样，两人在一台电脑前一个玩一个看，一个奋力搏杀一个呐喊助威，全情投入又惊心动魄地打了两局，Loki以一比一勉强同浩克打了个平手。  
心下焦急，再加上打得有些热了，Loki抓耳挠腮，烦躁地不停用手去挠拢在后颈的头发。  
Thor看在眼里，间隔休息的时候，他摸了摸Loki的后脖子，汗津津的，于是问道：“我帮你把头发揪起来？”  
“好啊，但我没有皮筋。”Loki没有扎头发的习惯，他喜欢将所有的头发都往后梳，然后用发蜡固定一下。  
“用我的。”Thor说着扯下了自己半扎住头发的发绳，拢起Loki比他稍短一些的头发，以手指作梳，轻轻梳理到脑后，扎成一个小揪揪。  
“哈哈，肯定很奇怪。”  
“来让我看看。”Thor转到Loki跟前，扳着他的肩膀细细打量。  
Loki同样也看着他，见他半长的金发散了开来，轻轻拂着面庞，便忍不住将它们勾起卡到耳后，瞅了瞅又挑出一小缕，让它垂在额前。  
“这样好看，像个公主。”审视一番后，Loki满意地点头，但嘴里仍忍不住挪揄他道。  
“像王子好吗，我小时候大家都说我像个小王子。”Thor笑着刮了刮他的鼻子。他喜欢Loki的鼻子，非常的高挺笔直，使他的面部轮廓完美得如同雕塑。  
“不要脸。”  
Loki被他专注欣赏的目光看得怪不好意思的，拍开了他的手，重新准备起下一局的比赛，不再理他。  
比赛很快重新开始，这最后一局关乎淘汰，双方都拼上了全力。虽然Loki换了一种在第二局里研究出的新打法，开局主动进攻，取得了暂时领先，但最后还是不敌血厚的浩克，在双方残血的情况下被对方反杀。  
恭喜拉屎小魔王荣获第一届全区PK赛第9名！  
什么第9名，人家明明是第16名，哈哈哈哈哈哈！  
杂碎！还老子的币来，霆字废物死妈233333  
骂你妈的臭嗨！逼你押了？有种你也去打~  
我爱小魔王（比心）你最棒啦！  
凌霜孤儿少他妈带节奏，一群只敢匿名嘲讽的废物！  
……  
屏幕再次被各种观战弹幕刷屏，Loki看得心烦，索性直接退掉了游戏。  
瘫倒在椅子里，他的情绪非常低落，倒不全然是因为输掉了比赛，还因为他心心念念的金色典籍这一次换不了了。  
“安啦，已经很不错了，这一次估计全永恒之枪都没人能出神典。”Thor看出了他气馁的主因，变着方儿的安慰他，“谁都没有，大家都还在一个起跑线，下次再换也一样。”  
“嘁……你晋级了，浩克也晋级了，还有钢铁侠。”Loki白了他一眼，明显不认同他的说法。  
“晋级了有什么用，剩下的全是别服第一第二的号，我们又不一定能进前三。”Thor一边说，一边去揉他气呼呼的脸，手指戳着他脸颊的肉肉，想为他挤出一个笑容来。  
“咦！讨厌！讨厌死了，就我没晋级！”Loki是个越哄越来劲的主，当下再也难掩心头的愤懑，逮着Thor使坏的手又掐又拧，竟像一个孩子般耍起了赖皮。  
“唉哟，痛痛痛……大法师饶命。”其实Loki也没使什么劲儿，但Thor乐于配合他，一边任他掐，一边龇牙咧嘴地哀嚎求饶。  
“噗……活该。”在Thor的一番逗弄之下，Loki总算笑了出来，饶过他的手臂看了看时间，说道，“叫个外卖吧，我没心情出去吃了。”  
“又吃外卖？不了吧！”这一提议立马便引起了Thor的抗议。  
“不然你做？”  
Loki瞟了他一眼，没想到这随口一说的话，还引来了Thor的赞同。  
“好，我做给你吃，我们去附近的超市买点食材。”  
“我不想动。”  
“走嘛，老婆，我真的不想吃外卖。”  
“老婆？”  
“呃……好吧，老公。”  
“哈哈！再喊一遍。”  
“老公，我们买菜去。”  
“这还差不多……哼。”  
将Loki从凳子上拉起来，Thor“报复”性地用力抱了他一下，勒得他直叫唤。  
今天，输掉比赛的小朋友最大，大过天。


	16. 陷入爱情里

等到Loki洗了脸打理了头发又重新换了身衣服，两人才踩着夕阳慢悠悠出门去超市采购。  
对于精致男孩出门前一番精致的磨磨蹭蹭，Thor是搞不懂的，超市又不远，穿个短裤拖鞋去不挺好的么？不过他乐于欣赏Loki做任何事，特别是换衣服什么的。  
“你会做什么呀？如果你说煮泡面我真的会打你。”  
夏天的傍晚似乎非常漫长，缱绻的夕阳懒懒地赖在天边，天色明朗。  
Loki同Thor并排走着，边走边闲聊。因为他偷偷藏起了发绳，所以Thor依然保持着他为他拨弄好的散发造型，他喜欢看他这副模样，慵懒而性感，阳光洒落在上面，是难分高下的耀眼灿烂。  
“你太小看我了，我煎的牛排可是米其林大厨的水准。”  
“哦，看来你之前说要给我做的‘大餐’，就是买块牛肉回去煎一煎？”  
“又翻白眼，很嫌弃哥哥啊！”  
“哈哈！你才知道吗？”  
Loki笑着“啪”地拍了Thor的屁股一记，在空旷无人的社区街道上跑起来。颀长的身影投映在干净的路面上，在薄薄的暮色中被拉得老长，很快就与另一道追逐上来的影子纠缠重叠在了一起，缀上习习的晚风与道旁的落花。  
“看半天了，你会选吗？”  
“我在看哪个最贵，贵的一般都好。”  
“……你真的有做过饭吗？”  
……  
“家里有黄油吗？”  
“有，我还想吃鱼。”  
“那再煎个柠檬鳕鱼。”  
……  
“水果在这边。”  
“你拿那么多熟食干嘛？”  
“以防万一。”  
……  
“我再买盒鲜奶。”  
“给我拿一桶冰淇淋，夏威夷果口味的。”  
……  
“老盯着别人小孩看干嘛？难道你也想坐在购物车里？我很乐意推你。”  
“去你的！我在看哪个结账的柜台人少。”  
……  
“嗒啦啦啦啦~啦啦啦~”  
回去的路上，Loki一边吃着冰淇淋，一边满足地小声哼着歌。  
Thor跟在他的身后，一番采购下来，他的两只手里都提了装得满满当当的购物袋。  
两人漫无目的地聊着天，Loki说得高兴了便会转过身喂Thor一大勺冰淇淋，哪怕他不为他分担手里的负重，但却保证了他吃到的每一口冰淇淋里，满满都是夏威夷果仁儿。  
回去之后，Thor便着手下厨了。  
Loki开了电视，窝进沙发里一边看，一边继续吃他的冰淇淋，完全没有要帮忙的意思。  
Thor也不介意，用从蛋糕盒子上拆下来的丝带将头发扎成一束，系上搭在流理台上的围裙便忙活了起来。他将食材一一清洗干净切好，点火，热油，再放入平底锅里煎烙，一连串的动作下来，竟是出乎Loki的熟练。  
Loki这间单身公寓的厨房是半开放式的，由一个吧台同客厅分隔开。Loki本来是在看电视的，但不知从什么时候开始，他的注意力便完全被吧台之后忙碌着的Thor吸引了。  
此刻，他那张纯白色的半身围裙正系在他的专属厨师精壮的腰身上；高大的金发厨师有条不紊地进行着烹饪的每一个步骤，认真又专注；被一条红色丝带松松系着的金发半垂在他厚实宽阔的肩膀上，有一种风流不羁的气质，像极了他去法国旅行时，在那些情调十足的路边咖啡厅偶见的形容潇洒的咖啡师，可眼前的这个人却比他所见的任何一个都还要来得英俊帅气……Loki看着看着便搁下了已经见底的冰淇淋空盒，起身绕进了吧台，趁着他的厨师正在忙着为锅里的牛排翻面时，从身后抱住了他。  
“呵……怎么了？”Loki的拥抱很突然，却也很温柔，这使得忙碌中的Thor没有回过头来，只是笑着问道。  
“饿了？很快就好了，我喜欢煎得嫩一点。”  
吧台上的玻璃花瓶中用水养着他前天早晨从花市上买来的百合与满天星，经过三天两夜的时间，花朵吐露的芬芳已经完全浸润了整间屋子，此时和着热腾腾的食物香味，闻起来让人感觉莫名的温馨安谧。  
Loki没有说话，只是静静地抱着Thor，双手圈着他的腰，侧脸贴着他宽阔的后背。  
在此之前，他也买过花，他也做过饭，但没有哪一次，食物和花香融合的味道能令他感觉这般舒适温暖。  
是的，温暖。  
充满了烟火之气，又非一个人的孤独，很有家的感觉。  
窗台上的绿萝和含羞草沐浴着晚风轻轻摇晃，窗外落日熔金，橘红色的暮色斜斜地投入室内，在光滑的木地板上印出窗棱的轮廓。屋子里的光线微微有些暗了，却还不到需要开灯的程度，全然的夕暮之光，全然的绯色昏黄，更添此刻令人心醉的情状。  
“小儿皮肤饥饿症犯了？扒着老公不撒手，当心热油溅到你的手上。”  
皮肤……饥饿吗？  
听Thor这么一说，Loki似乎真觉得自己浑身肌肤都泛起了一种难以言状的饥渴，无关情欲，只是亟需肌肤与肌肤之间的紧贴与摩擦，亟需从另一个身体的体温中汲取安抚。  
下意识的，Loki收拢双臂将Thor抱得更紧了些，前胸也紧贴着他的后背轻轻摩擦，果然感觉舒服了一些。他又将脸完全埋进他的白色T恤里深深呼吸，当淡淡的香水味和Thor特有的清爽体味充斥他鼻腔的时候，Loki顿时感觉更加的舒服了。  
小儿皮肤饥饿症……原来真有这种病症吗？他还以为是Thor为了哄他抱抱，胡诌的呢……  
“对啊，被你传染了。”  
嗯……这肯定是一种会传染的病症，不然为何他从前没有这种迫切想要被抚爱的渴望？  
“小傻瓜。”

他们今晚没有外出，吃过晚餐，Loki趁Thor清洗餐具收拾厨房的时候上游戏清了下日常任务。之后，两人便拉上窗帘，将零食水果饮料等搬到客厅茶几上，关了灯窝进沙发，用投影仪看起了电影。  
“你明天有什么安排？”  
电影开始的时候，Loki突然问道。  
“什么？”揽着他肩膀的Thor一时有些没有反应过来。  
“工作啊，你不是来出差的吗？”  
“呃……”  
这个问题难住了Thor，因为他此行根本就不是来出差的。  
他只是为了来看Loki，为此特意挪了三天的假期。  
说来有些可笑，经过上次大风骚那个“情缘事件”，Thor突然就感觉到了危机，心想，这一次算是走运，对面是个Omega，但下次可就不一定了，毕竟Loki是那么的优秀……得赶紧先下手为强。  
“所以，这次根本不是过来干正事的？”聪明的Loki很快就从Thor似笑非笑的表情里看出了端倪，他坐起来捏住了他的脸，一副要好好审问他的模样。  
“干了呀，怎么没干，我这两天都在干‘正事’。”  
“嗯？”  
“嘿嘿，你就是我的正事，干你可不就是干……唉哟！”  
俏皮话还没说完，脸颊就被用力拧了一下。对于Thor的小心思，Loki又好气来又好笑，更多的还是开心——为着Thor特意漂洋过海来找他的心意。  
“没个正型，你这种假公济私的员工，我要是老板，第一个炒你鱿鱼。”不过高兴归高兴，感动归感动，Loki嘴上却不露分毫，他才不要让Thor因此得意。  
“我就是老板，你只能做老板娘了。”但以他们对彼此的了解，很多东西，不用说明也能知晓对方的言下之意。就比如现在，Thor笑着重新将Loki搂回怀里，心情大好地继续看起了电影。  
两人都没有再说话，隔了一会儿，靠在Thor怀中的Loki状若不经意地问道：“什么时候回去？”  
虽然明知这是难以回避的一个问题，但在问出口的时候，Loki便已经开始感觉到了不舍。虽然认识有一段时间了，可他们才只相处了两天，按理说，他不该如此不舍的，这很奇怪，可以说是超出了他的控制。但他就是舍不得Thor离开，只要一想到这个，内心就不免泛起酸涩的滋味。  
“后天一早的飞机。”  
Thor抚摸着Loki的头说得很轻，他也舍不得这么快就走，但他这次是临时起意过来的，并没有排出太长的假期，公司还有许多事情在等着他处理。  
“我想把你打包带走。”  
许是突然之间的气氛变得有些凝重了，Thor笑起来，一边笑，一边低头亲吻Loki的头顶。  
“傻不傻……你那个小箱子可塞不下我。”Loki同样回以了轻笑，他说着玩笑话，却并没有否定Thor这个逗他的提议。  
“那下次我带个大的来。”  
下次。  
这个词顿时令Loki开心起来，仿佛得到了某种承诺般，内心顿时充满了期盼的感觉。  
“明天如果天气好，我们可以去郊游。”  
“嗯。”  
离别是如此甜蜜的哀愁。  
还有一天呢……现在就不用去想那些令人讨厌的事情了。

“卧槽，这就口起来了……不用说，这对打野炮的便当预定。”  
关于电影，这次，Loki特意选了一个血腥刺激的R级恐怖片《致命弯道2》，他之前看过第一部，感觉还不错。  
“哈哈！你很懂嘛。”  
“必须的，一般这种片子里，精虫上脑的一定死。”  
因为是R级，这段炮灰的溪边野战还不算短，看着脱得只剩内衣内裤的炮灰美女跪地用嘴不停地取悦炮灰小哥的老二，那咸湿激情的画面和声音，渐渐令如同影院般昏暗的客厅里的气氛变得暧昧起来。  
“老婆，人家也想要。”Thor拨弄着靠在他肩头的Loki的头发，玩着他的耳垂，低声撒娇。  
“要什么？便当吗？”Loki假装没听懂他的暗示，可手却按上了他换了宽松居家短裤的裤裆，抓着裤子里那团硕大的软肉轻轻揉捏起来。  
“嗯……不是，人家的小弟弟也想被口一口。”  
Thor继续用着撒娇的语气挑逗Loki，同时挺起了胯，用阴茎去顶弄他那只使坏的手。  
“现在又是小弟弟了？呵呵……”这两日的美妙性爱令才开了荤的Loki颇有点食髓知味的感觉，当下的气氛又暧昧得刚好，不禁令他也同样想入非非。因此虽然他嘴上依旧同Thor装着糊涂，可手上挑逗的动作却越发火辣了。  
“现在还小，口一口就长大了……来嘛。”被Loki揉捏得心下火起，Thor笑着松了裤带拉出自己的阴茎，同时摸着Loki的后脑勺，将他按了下去。  
“嘻……”  
Loki没有反抗，挪了挪位置，一张嘴便含住了Thor的龟头舔吮起来。  
“Oh……Fuck……”  
湿热口腔的包覆吮吸令Thor发出一声舒服的叹息，有了这两日的经验，Loki的动作显然比他们第一次亲密接触时熟练了许多。他一边吸他的龟头，还一边耸动头部吞吐他的茎身，舌头也抵着他的根部搔动，一下一下，很快令他软伏的性器充血挺立起来。  
“唔、呃……嗯……嘶……”  
Loki口得很卖力，不时在深吞中用喉头挤压Thor的龟头，用鼻间呼出的热气去撩拨Thor阴茎根部的毛发，挑逗得他连连倒吸凉气。可他的这一顽皮没有持续太久，因为渐渐胀大的阴茎很快就将他的嘴塞了个满满当当，让机械活塞似的吞吐也变得艰难不已。  
“嘶……”  
Loki吸溜着口腔里分泌出的越来越多的唾液，嘴被堵得死死的，鼻腔里又充斥了属于Thor的越来越浓烈的荷尔蒙气息，被熏腾得晕晕乎乎间，他感觉似乎有些缺氧了，便以手代口抚慰起那根粗大的肉棒，趴伏在Thor的胯间，转而去舔咬他沉甸甸的睾丸。  
因为情欲的催化，他的眼睛变得湿漉漉的，偶尔向上瞟一眼正一边享受一边注视着他的Thor，懒散的眼神勾魂夺魄，绿得惊人，引诱得Thor愈发兴奋，不断挺动下身的同时，手也爱怜地抚摸起了他的脖子和身体。  
“呼……好累，不口了。”  
当下身情难自已地泛起酸痒时，Loki撑起身仰躺在了沙发靠背上。他大口地喘息，任由一线晶莹顺着他的嘴角滑落，Thor宠溺地笑笑，倾身舔去了那道水痕同他吻在一起，唇舌交缠间，手顺着他宽阔的短裤腿摸进去，撩开他的内裤，揉弄起他的下体来。  
“嗯……唔嗯……”  
“好硬，好湿啊……老婆。”  
用手掌碾压Loki阴茎的同时，Thor将中指戳入了他泌出爱液的后穴，快速抖动起手指，在里面戳刺抠挖的同时，带起咕唧咕唧的淫靡水声，也搔弄得Loki喘息不已。  
“啊哈……啊……痒、更多……”  
Loki屈起了一条腿踩在沙发上，大张了双腿方便Thor的抠挠。Thor顺势又挤进了食指，抽插着越抠越深，留在外面的手指也把着他的会阴部位揉磨不止。  
“嗯……嗯！啊……啊哈……”  
Loki摸过遥控器暂停了电影，开始专心享受起性爱的乐趣。他伸手套弄自己涨硬的阴茎，另一只手也钻进Thor的裤子里，把玩起他的那根。  
他想要了，很想，很想，他们都想。  
欲火很快在这两具相互吸引、彼此契合的身体间点燃，且以燎原之势，一发不可收拾地燃烧开去。  
“操、湿透了……老婆的小穴穴里面好烫啊……叫得好骚，嗯……好想狠狠操你。”  
Thor趴伏在Loki耳边舔着他的侧脸和耳廓低声喘息，手指间的湿热触感及Loki绵软的呻吟刺激得他有些失控了。他饱蘸了淫液的手快速地进出，插得又快又深，近乎粗鲁的动作将Loki弄得高声浪叫，下面也高潮似的直冒水。  
“啊！啊……受不了了……啊！嗯啊……”  
Loki已经完全半躺在了沙发上，一下一下抬起屁股配合Thor的抠弄，他的后穴被搅得收缩个不停，里面被快速摩擦的肉壁也酸痒到了极点。  
“进来……嗯啊！操我……”  
他真的受不了了，体内过电般的酥麻简直令人爽到抓狂！  
“Please……Ple……Oh！”  
他想要更多，想要更大，为此不惜哭泣哀求，身体也散发一波又一波甜腻的信息素，妄以勾引他的Alpha给予他梦寐以求的粗大。  
“老婆，想要什么？”火上浇油似的，Thor在这时俯首恶意地咬住了他的乳头，隔着衣服吮吸起来。  
磨人的刺痒激得Loki浑身颤抖，他无疑是聪明的，哪怕现下头脑被欲火灼烧得无法思考，他也知道什么最能刺激到Thor，什么最能讨好他。  
“呜……老公，想要……想要、老公……”  
聪明的他用着哭腔喊出了这个最能取悦到Thor的称呼，这也确实最精准地刺激到了Thor。下一瞬，发出一声低吼的Alpha将他整个撂平在沙发上，扒掉了他的裤子，分开他的双腿进入了他。  
“嗯啊……”  
被进入、被涨满的甜蜜令Loki发出一声满足的呻吟，他太痒也太空虚了，哪怕不愿意承认，他也仅仅因为这根粗大的肉棒在他体内捅磨了几下，就舒服得有了想要射精的感觉。  
“呵……别玩自己的小弟弟，如果你不想马上就射的话。”Thor推着他的双腿，在又浅又快的抽送间拨开了他抚慰自己阴茎的手。他没有着急插得很深，他知道在一场性爱的前期，龟头斜斜地快速碾磨前列腺能带给他的宝贝的快感可比深插强烈多了。  
“唔嗯……嗯……啊！太快了……呃……”  
Loki秉着呼吸夹紧了屁股，他想说如果你不想这么快把我操射，就他妈给我慢一点！但他又沉溺在这份激烈疾骤的摩擦中，他爱死了这个速度，爱死了Thor那如同机械般的腰力。  
太快了，太舒服了，简直爽到让他浑身痉挛！  
“噢……啊！好紧，宝宝你夹太紧了……呃！操！”在Thor快速操弄着Loki让他整个人欲仙欲死的时候，他的阴茎同样被他颤抖收缩的肉壁夹吸得爽到爆炸。特别是他最为敏感的龟头，那来自内部的高热和挤压，几乎要将它完全绞化吞掉。  
“呃啊！噢……老公要被你吸死了，你这个小妖精。”  
抽送间，Thor再也难以控制地一个深挺，整根没入了Loki的肉穴之中，碾压着他生殖腔的入口，一下一下往里顶。  
“我没、没吸你，啊哈……”Loki被顶得气结，但好歹摆脱了方才那种逼得人发疯的极致快感。舒缓下来，他一边喘息，一边皮皮地盯着Thor笑，后穴也暗自使力，主动地吸夹起Thor的阴茎来。  
“还说没有，最坏了，”Thor被他夹得舒服了，耸动屁股操入了他的生殖腔，里面是更加湿软高热的触感，刺激得他深埋进去的阴茎生理性地搏动。  
“痒……嘻嘻！别闹。”Loki感觉到那根粗大的肉棒在他体内颤动，觉得很是新奇。  
“我没闹啊，我专心操你呢。”  
“胡说，明明一跳一跳的……唔嗯……”  
虽然那份搏动痒得让Loki忍不住发笑，却也舒服得让他忍不住双腿缠紧了Thor的腰，抬高屁股使他们结合得更加紧密。  
“真没闹，它自己动的，因为你老是夹它。”  
“色！人色，鸡鸡也色。”  
“喜欢吗？”  
Thor问着趴伏在Loki身上耸动起来，阴茎一下一下操在他的生殖腔里，操得他气喘吁吁，泪眼朦胧，那副惹人怜爱的小模样简直让Thor爱进了心底。  
“嗯啊……啊！啊……受不了，我想、想射……”  
生殖腔被蹂躏的快感简直甜蜜到发疼，Loki很快便受不了了，抱紧了Thor的背，攀在他身上浑身抽搐一般的抖动。  
“想射就射啊宝宝，呵……今天有进步，已经比之前久……唉哟！”  
揭了Loki的短，他立马便被这恼羞成怒的小坏蛋用力抓了一把，后背火辣辣地疼起来。作为反击，他一翻身抱起了Loki，将他摁坐在自己的阴茎上狠狠顶送了一番。  
“啊！啊啊……啊！等、等等！嗯啊……停！停啊！”  
跨坐在Thor身上，被顶得舒爽到上气不接下气的Loki却像突然想起了什么似的，奋力挣扎起来。他开始拍打、推拒Thor，扭动着下身想要从他的身上逃离。  
“嗯？怎么了宝宝？”Thor抱着他的腰停下了顶送，因为Loki不停拍打他的着急模样，似乎不像是和他闹着玩儿的。  
“套！你没戴套！”趁着Thor不再动弹，Loki撑着他的肩膀跪立起来，将他的阴茎从自己的后穴里拔了出来。他眼角泛红气呼呼地瞪着Thor，看起来委屈极了。  
Thor哑然失笑，没想到竟然是因为这个。  
“你为什么这么执着于让我戴套啊宝宝？我没病，健康得不得了。”  
“不是这个，我、我……我怕怀孕……”Loki羞红了脸，说到最后，声音也小得如同蚊蚋。  
“你啊！”Thor在听到他说出原因时终于忍不住笑出了声，他笑着一把把Loki揽入怀中，下巴刮蹭着他柔嫩的颈侧肌肤，拿短短的胡茬去挠他，“我不成结内射的话，是不会怀孕的。”  
——这家伙怎么能可爱成这样！他难道一点关于Alpha和Omega的生理常识都没有吗？  
“万一……万一你忍不住呢！”  
“没有万一，老公的耐力你还不清楚？”  
“我不要，就要戴套！不戴套不给插。”  
但Loki还是不依，无奈之下，Thor只得又硬着老二去翻出安全套来，把他可怜的小兄弟罩了个严实，这才得以和他敏感的宝宝再次享受起鱼水之欢。  
“给我生个宝宝又怎么了？和我结婚再生个小的，多好。”  
云雨过后，满足地抱着Loki窝在沙发里重新看起恐怖片的Thor说道。  
他是认真的，在这次见面之后，他几乎已经认定Loki了。  
“谁要和你结婚生宝宝了……不要脸。”  
彼时，同样餍足的Loki窝在他怀里小声嘀咕，但一张脸却因为Thor的这句话红到了脖子根。

第二天，果然是一个阳光明媚的好天气。  
依照昨晚的计划，他们去了伦敦郊外的一座庄园游玩。  
这座历史悠久风光秀美的恬静庄园被主人改造成了会对极少数高级会员开放的度假山庄，是Loki每年夏天都要来避暑小住的地方。因为今年来得早了些，与他相熟的庄园主人还有些诧异。  
在对主人说明自己今天只是带朋友过来观光的意图后，Loki便如同主人般带着Thor参观起了这座有着几百年历史的英式贵族庄园。  
在上午并不灼热的阳光下，他们漫步绿草如茵的林地，繁花似锦的花园，波光粼粼的湖泊，以及一座又一座被时光洗礼沉淀着独特复古情致的建筑。在Loki的带领下，一上午的时间，他们看似漫无目的，信步闲庭，却无一遗漏地游览了每一处值得观赏的景致。  
在欣赏主人自己收藏和家族流传下来的各种艺术品的时候，Loki就这些画卷、雕塑为Thor讲述它们的历史，阐述自己的见解。令他意外的是，看似粗枝大叶的Thor却对这些同历史以及艺术相关的东西知之甚多，甚至还知道不少Loki不知道的东西。这很对Loki这种文艺青年的胃口，意外的让他们在游戏和生活琐碎之外又多了许多话题，甚至让他萌生出一种相见恨晚的感觉。  
游走在这座古典庄园之中的Thor一点也不违和，举手投足间就像是一位真正的贵族，哪怕他今天同样穿着随意又休闲的T恤和长裤。Loki已经数不清自己的目光不由自主地被他吸引多少次了，每一次当他回过神来的时候，他似乎都在盯着Thor的头发、脸庞、身影，而非周遭令人沉醉的景色。  
中午时分，热情的主人为他们准备了一顿丰盛的大餐。午餐过后，Loki婉言谢绝了主人要为他们准备房间午休的好意，带着Thor来到了远离主楼的一片树林里休息。  
这处宁静雅致的所在，是这座庄园里Loki最喜欢的地方。  
毗邻湖泊，安放着可供休憩的躺椅；茂密的枝叶遮蔽了灼人的骄阳，却又不妨碍从林叶间的空隙参见蔚蓝干净的天空；空气里满是树木的清新，偶有微风从湖面吹来，带着湿润的气息；树林中还有几棵枝繁叶茂的桃树。盛夏时节，蜜桃成熟，混入风中的满满都是怡人的香甜。  
“很会找地方啊宝宝！我喜欢这里。”往彩色条纹的躺椅上一躺，Thor惬意地伸了个懒腰，由衷地赞叹道。  
斑驳灿烂的阳光从林叶间洒下来，仿佛被稀释了温度，一点也不灼人。他将墨镜推到头上，入目的葱绿令人心旷神怡，碧空中懒懒浮动着云朵，一重一重，是棉花糖般的洁白。  
“嘿嘿……我每年夏天来避暑的时候，下午就爱来这儿看书，通常看着看着就睡着了，一觉醒来已是黄昏的感觉特别棒。”Loki在旁边的躺椅上坐下，但他并没有躺下，反而伸手拿过了出门时一直让Thor背着的包，并从里面拿出个笔记本电脑来，“当然了，这里最棒的是，还有Wi-Fi。”  
“你不是吧……”Thor看着得意地一个劲儿对他挤眉弄眼的Loki，撑起身瞪大了眼睛，“你什么时候装进去的？我就说怎么这么重！”  
看Loki那副笑得贼贼的表情，不用凑过去看，他也能猜到他带电脑出来的意图。  
“出来玩一趟，你的游戏瘾要不要这么大……”  
Loki会带笔记本电脑出来只有一个目的，那就是他想上游戏了。  
“嘿……今天是四强和半决赛嘛，人家想看。”这一次，轮到Loki撒娇了，他甚至还乖巧又羞涩地吐了吐舌头。  
“你……唉！”Thor有些头痛，但看着Loki那副讨喜的模样，他又真的生不起气来，盯了他半晌，只能摇头叹道，“你想看比赛可以带iPad啊，又不是一定要上游戏才能看。”  
“咦，直播间有延迟，人家想给你的号实时助威嘛~”  
Loki继续嬉笑着撒娇，换来Thor一脸“我信你就有鬼了”的无奈。  
“懒得理你，我摘桃子吃去。”  
Thor起身向着缀满了粉色蜜桃的桃树走去，Loki自乐得喜滋滋地连接Wi-Fi登录了游戏。组织帮众们竞猜是很有意思的，而且今天他不用上场，可以在围观的时候疯狂发弹幕diss让他讨厌的那些人。  
“Thor——你的号进半决赛了！你不过来看吗？”  
玩了一会儿，见Thor还撑在桃林那边的栏杆上没有回来的意思，Loki拖长了声音喊道。  
“你慢慢看！游——戏——迷——”  
Thor回头向着他的方向扔了一个桃核，故意瘪下嘴角冲他做出一个气呼呼不满的鬼脸。  
“哈哈！幼稚鬼。”  
Loki被逗得直笑，低头又看起了电脑屏幕。  
屏幕里，对战的双方正在等待开始倒计时。  
Thor的战雷霆被代练换下了白发，穿了整套金灿灿的盔甲，还搭配了上次充值活动赠送的榜首专属红色披风，威风凛凛地手握银色神锤，好不威武。  
现实中，绿荫下的Thor依傍着木栏杆就在十步开外，透过叶隙的光洒落在他的身上，是一片醉人的光影斑驳。清风拂动他未扎起的金发，发梢如同亲吻般眷恋他有如神铸的面庞，虽然只是一个侧脸，却帅气逼人，让人一见了就再也挪不开眼……  
Loki又不知道自己是什么时候将目光从游戏转投到Thor身上去的了，当他回过神来的时候，他发现自己已经抱着电脑偷看他好一会儿了。而等他再将视线转回到电脑屏幕上时，他发现自己突然对此失了兴趣。  
屏幕上，比赛即将开始，各种各样的弹幕依旧在持续刷屏中，有加油的，有互喷的，还有趁机表白的。  
Loki看着看着，忍不住也敲击键盘发送了一条弹幕。而后，他放下电脑，起身向Thor所在的方向走去。  
“T.O_I LOVE YOU_L.L”  
短横线的两端分别是他们名字的缩写——  
Thor Odinson  
Loki Laufeyson


	17. 关于奔现的纠结

当Thor搭乘第四天早上九点多的航班返回澳洲时，Loki没有去机场送他。  
除了前一天晚上分别在即两人做的有些过火了之外，更多的，是Thor不想他大早上的来回跑，所以执意不让他送。  
在楼下送Thor上车之后，Loki拖着腰腿疲软的身体回家打算睡个回笼觉，可一下子少了一个人的屋子，却空荡得令他的心也跟着变得空落落的。在残留着两人爱欲气息的被衾间翻滚了一会儿，Loki忍不住给Thor打起了语音电话。  
“喂？宝宝。”手机里很快传来了Thor熟悉的声音，Loki听着他的声音暗自松了口气，可握着手机一时间又不知道要说什么了。  
难道直接告诉Thor，才分开这么一小会儿，甚至在看着载有他的计程车驶离自己视线范围的时候起，他就已经开始想他了吗？  
噢……不，这太丢脸了。  
“怎么了宝宝？这么快就想我了？”等了一下没有听到回应，Thor低笑着逗他，但这并没有起到什么好的效果，反而令他失落的内心更加酸涩起来。  
“臭美吧你……到哪儿了？”Loki有气无力地骂了一句，伸手将Thor睡过的那只枕头抱在了怀里。  
“上高速了，还有一会儿才能到希思罗。这么早，你不再睡一会儿吗？”  
“我睡不着。”  
“那陪我聊聊天吧。”  
“嗯。”  
之后两人有一搭没一搭地聊天，一直聊到Thor到了希思罗机场办理好登机手续，又上了飞机等到起飞前不得不关掉手机的时候才挂断。  
“宝宝，要是待会儿机上信号不好，我就到新加坡转机的时候再联络你哦，乖一点，想你。”  
“哈哈，真是腻歪，知道啦！你路上注意安全。”

挂断通话后，Loki抱着枕头又滚了一会儿才迷迷糊糊睡过去。因着昨晚反复折腾了好几次确实累了，这一觉，他直睡到中午才被连续不断的来电铃声吵醒。  
“喂？”  
Loki昏昏沉沉地接起电话嘟哝了一声，手机那头立马就传来了Gast咋咋呼呼的喊声：“卧槽！你小子终于舍得接电话了？我还以为你被战雷霆干死了。”  
“你特么……”  
“你还好吧？前两天怎么一直不回我消息？后来我忙着艺术展的事也没空管你，我想今天要是再联系不上你，我就要报警了。”  
“我能有什么……”  
“跟你讲，我真的差点就报警了，你去面基的那天，我可担心第二天的网页弹窗小新闻会推送什么xxx大学研究生会网友惨遭奸杀的小新闻，哈哈哈哈……”  
在Gast连珠炮似的吐槽下，Loki发现自己简直插不上嘴，昏昏欲睡间想着要不要给这聒噪的家伙来个禁言大礼包，一看手机才发现两人是在打电话，不是YY语音。  
“对了，战雷霆回去了？”Gast自顾自地说了一会儿没听到Loki回应，这才问了个问题停下来，给了他一个说话的机会。  
“哔哔完了？妈的……我快被你吵死了。”Loki握着手机翻了个身，起床气超严重的他言语中满是显而易见的不耐烦，“回去了！”  
“怎么样？”  
“什么怎么样？”  
“当然是他长得怎么样？你们相处得怎么样？他活儿怎么样啊？”  
“啧，你好烦啊。”  
“别装傻，快讲讲！我真是好奇死了。”  
“懒得理你，我要睡觉……”  
“睡鸡毛！现在都快一点了，你没吃饭吧？收拾一下，我开车过来接你，约个午饭。”  
“约你妹，我困死了……”  
“别说了，就这样，我这就过来，到楼下给你打电话，不接的话我可是会在楼下大喊你名字的。”  
Gast说完就不容Loki反驳地挂了电话，忌惮于这位老哥说到做到的行动力，Loki烦躁归烦躁，躺了一会儿还是认命地爬起来，穿衣洗漱。  
手机在他收拾打理好自己的时候再次响了起来，接起电话走到窗边一看，Gast那辆骚气的法拉利果然已经停在了下面。  
Loki磨磨蹭蹭下了楼，上车后，冲笑成了一朵花的Gast没好气地问道：“你是真的烦人！去哪吃？”  
“嘿嘿，什么时候亏待过你，我在Eelbrook定好位子了。”Gast不在意地向他抛了个媚眼，然后一踩油门，向着座落于伦敦西南边富勒姆区公园一角的那间贵妇餐厅驶去。

“不是中年人啊……帅吗？有没有结过婚？”  
“啧……安静吃饭好吗，你真的很像一个啰嗦的中年妇女。”  
哪怕是周六的中午，这里的人也不是很多。Loki坐在巨大落地玻璃窗边的原木桌边，一边戳着碟子里摆盘精巧的芦笋沙拉，一边看着窗外公园里悠闲漫步的人和草坪上撒欢儿奔跑的小狗，感觉十分惬意舒适，如果可以忽略坐在对面一直不停向他八卦着Thor的Gast的话。  
“中年妇女可不会为了点八卦请你来这里共进午餐。”  
“确实，我喜欢这里的环境和菜的口感。”  
主食点了一道烤鸭胸肉和烤羊尾肉。  
切成薄片的鸭胸肉一字排开，烤得七八分熟，佐以腌过的樱桃和烤脆的果仁，红薯泥围着鸭胸肉划出一道美丽的弧线。鸭胸肉在切成小块时还有些许血水，伴着点樱桃汁的酸甜口感，吃起来既鲜嫩又爽口。烤羊尾肉在摆盘风格上与鸭胸肉相近，以肉铺底，上面缀着绿色的小青豆和切碎的红番茄，只是羊尾肉稍微有点肥，使得他们在餐后可能需要一杯黑咖啡或浓茶解腻。  
“别岔开话题，说正经的。”  
“你哪句话正经了？你提的每一个问题都很无聊。”看着Gast急于探究的模样，Loki哑然失笑。其实他也不是不能向Gast讲述有关Thor的事情，甚至他还有点想要就此事向他同为Omega的朋友炫耀，但他就是想吊对方的胃口，看他急不可耐的样子真是有趣极了。  
“啧，他操得你很爽吧？”  
“咳咳、咳！”  
但Gast又岂是任他捉弄的等闲之辈？猝不及防的一句话，搞得Loki差点被嘴里的食物呛到。  
“瞧你那张洋洋得意的小婊子脸，和浑身的Alpha信息素味道，还有那个合不拢腿的走路姿势，嘁……一看就是被干了一晚上，我感觉你腰都要直不起来了。”压低了声音，Gast用一副不能更懂的内涵嘴脸鄙夷了Loki一通，转而又问道，“战雷霆还真是个优质Alpha？”  
“超A级的。”  
“哇！有照片吗？给我观赏观赏。”  
“没有。”照片是不可能给Gast看的，哪怕Loki拍了不少，也在加了Thor的INS后从那上面保存了不少。说他小气也好，他就是有这么点儿私心，不愿同别人分享，但眼下，他不介意多告诉Gast一些，让他干巴巴的好奇和眼馋，“比我还高，金发蓝眼，一身肌肉，非常帅。”  
“呵呵，重点是活儿还很好吧？无图言屌。”  
Gast对他不愿分享的可耻行径翻了个白眼，礼尚往来般的，Loki也冲他回敬了一声冷笑和一个标准的白眼：“呵，屌啊，屌超大。”  
“这么说来，你们这是奔现了？”  
“咳……你能不能不要突然问些这么陡峭的问题？”  
Loki又被呛了一下，喝一口果汁顺顺气，他感觉为了自己的身体健康和人身安全，在Gast没有完全闭嘴之前，他还是不要再吃东西了。  
“又装，别说你没考虑过。”  
“奔现什么的太早了吧，我们现在连游戏里都没公开呢。”  
“游戏里还不简单。对了，你让他公开啊，不然这么不清不楚的算什么？”  
“……吃你的东西吧，瞎操心。”  
说到这里，Loki似乎打定了主意不再理会Gast，任由他叽里呱啦说了一堆大道理，也只是埋头进食。  
公开，奔现。  
这确实是两个令人提起来就头疼的问题。  
虽然经过这几天的接触，他对Thor已经有了想与之恋爱和发展的心思，但毕竟隔了半个地球，真要在一起还是困难重重的。而且就单单拿在游戏里公开来说，以他们俩在永恒之枪的知名度，也势必会造成一场舆论风暴。  
他们能经受住那些流言蜚语的冲击吗？Thor应该是无所谓的吧……毕竟他不怎么在乎游戏，全然将之当做了有钱没处花的消遣，而且他Alpha的身份也是众所周知的。  
但自己呢？能经受住那些对他身份和他们之间利益、情感的各种揣度吗？以及随之而来可以预见的无数恶意……呵，他都能想到他们会如何诋毁和攻击他了。  
在牵扯到Thor的话题上，他还能像从前一样保持淡然不屑的高姿态吗？  
关键的关键，Thor这个混蛋并没有同他说过要公开或者要奔现的问题，也没有说过如何看待他们之间的关系，所以他现在一个人在这里纠结个什么劲啊！  
想到这些就很烦，以至于Loki在之后同Gast的交谈中也显得兴致缺缺。回到公寓打开游戏，还满心愤懑地将号开去盟会区屠杀了一下午的敌对报复社会。  
他感觉自己可能是忍不住认真了，因为哪怕在之前现实中的几次恋爱里，他也没有哪一次像现在这样纠结过。  
想他自诩一生放荡不羁爱自由，结果头一回网恋就栽进了坑里，还自顾自陷得如此之深，简直是太丢脸了。

但Loki不知道的是，同样弥足深陷万般纠结的，还有Thor。  
在隔日下午，当Thor回到家的时候，他的妈妈Frigga女士已经等候在了他独自居住的别墅里。她奉他最近身体不适行动不便的父亲Odin之命，前来看看他们这个无故请假五六天的董事长究竟是怎么回事。  
“董事会那些人又给爸爸告状了？”在听完母亲的来意之后，Thor烦躁地捋了捋头发给自己倒了杯酒。  
董事会那些元老不认可他这个毛头小子他是知道的，自他继承公司以来没少给他找麻烦，也没少在他父亲面前告状。但让他没想到是，自己明明是按照流程请的假，也居然会被上报到他已经退休的父亲那儿。  
“不是告状，我们就是听说你请假了，又不知道你请假去了哪儿，有点担心。”  
“我去度了个假，本想告诉你们的，但想到就几天而已，便没往家里打电话了。”  
“哦……玩的开心吗？”  
Frigga是个开明的母亲，听儿子这么说，也就没有再继续追问诸如“去了哪儿”、“和谁同去”这种明显带着盘问色彩，会让孩子感到不舒服的问题。她年轻时候是个思想前卫的艺术家，在为人妻为人母之后，也没有失去那种艺术家特有的浪漫梦幻与进步思想。她一直都是孩子们的好朋友，是那种可以对其放心述说成长中各种困惑和烦恼，可以与之平等交流的家长。  
“开心，噢……妈妈！您都不知道我这三天过得有多开心。”感受到来自母亲的宠爱与尊重，Thor笑着扑进了母亲怀里，像个孩子似的将头枕在了她的腿上。这样亲昵的动作他做得十分自然，哪怕他已经二十七岁，早已过了在母亲怀里打滚撒娇的年纪。  
“呵呵，你这样子就像恋爱了，我亲爱的儿子。”Frigga用手梳理着大儿子金色的头发，满脸和煦如春风的笑容，使本就风韵犹存的她看起来愈加年轻美丽。  
“我应该是恋爱了吧……不，我确实是恋爱了，我想和他在一起，每时每刻。”  
“能告诉妈妈是个怎样美好的人吗？是什么样的人让你如此心动。”  
对于Thor口中的“他”，Frigga表现得非常好奇。因为她的大儿子向来成熟稳重，在他十五岁之后，她就再也没见过他这副情窦初开的大男孩模样了。  
呵呵，说来怀念，上一次Thor像这样羞涩又甜蜜地吐露他对另一个人的好感，还是在他高中时候。那时候的他暗恋全校第一的校花学霸，为此弄了个声势浩大的告白，结果却把那个女孩吓跑了，难过得他回家向自己吐了一肚子苦水。  
“他叫Loki，是个住在伦敦的Omega，比我小几岁，是个高材生，我这次就是去看他了。哈哈，他有着黑色头发和漂亮的绿眼睛，非常倔强和骄傲，但其实是个黏人又顽皮的家伙，像小猫咪……”  
Thor向母亲介绍着Loki，夸耀和喜爱之情溢于言表。Frigga耐心地听着，不时点头微笑，在Thor的描述中，她能充分感受到自己儿子对这个叫做“Loki”的男孩的喜爱，自然的，她也对他抱以了善意与好感。  
“听起来，真的是一个非常不错且有趣的人。”  
“是的，您要是见过他，一定也会非常喜欢他！我说的有些混乱了，我贫乏的词汇根本无法表述他哪怕十分之一的美好。”  
“哈哈，谁让你读书的时候不好好学习要去贪玩呢？”  
“噢！妈妈，您不能这样……”  
母子俩笑闹了一阵，Frigga虽然为Thor能找到这么一个称心如意的人感到开心，但在开心之余，她还是忍不住问了儿子一个可能有些扫兴的问题：“那你向他表白了吗？我是说，向大家公开你们的关系那种。”  
“唔……”果然，原本还躺在她腿上笑着的Thor收敛笑意坐了起来，皱着眉头一副苦恼的样子，“这正是我烦恼的问题。”  
“说说看。”  
“呃……”Thor斟酌着语言，显得很是犹豫，但在Frigga鼓励的目光中，他还是坦然地说了出来，“我们认识的方式有些特殊，我不知道我这么说您能不能理解，我们是在游戏里认识的。”  
网恋奔现，这在普通人眼里是非常前卫且不靠谱的，毕竟隔着网络，以及分隔两地的原因，很容易给人一种不真实感，让人觉得难以接受。  
但Frigga的接受能力显然比Thor预想的更胜一筹，在短暂的惊讶之后，她便露出了理解的笑容，甚至还挪揄起了Thor：“原来妈妈在你心中已经落后到与时代脱节了吗？我知道的，网恋，年轻人恋爱的一大趋势。”  
“哈哈！我可不敢说您落后，您特别时髦，真的。”  
“你问过Loki的意见吗？关于在游戏和现实里公开恋情。”  
“这正是我苦恼的。”说到这个，Thor苦笑起来，他是非常想公开的，他想让所有人都知道他和Loki相爱，但是……  
“我想给他一个惊喜，让所有人都知道我们的事情，但他有点要强，我不确定他是否愿意将之公诸于众。”  
“你可以先问问他的意见，如果他愿意公开，你再考虑如何给他一个惊喜。不然，你的表白很有可能成为一个惊吓。”  
“哈哈……说的也是。”  
“给予他充分的尊重和信任，孩子，相爱是一件无比美妙的事情，值得被所有人知晓和祝福。”

Frigga走后，Thor洗了个澡，设定好晚上七点的闹钟便睡下了。  
一觉醒来，他将母亲走之前非常贴心为他做好的晚餐热了热，一边吃，一边给Loki发送了视频聊天的请求。  
——那边十点多了，小坏蛋应该已经起床了……吧？  
“唔……”  
不过很明显他猜错了，视频接通后，他看见的是趴在枕头上睡眼惺忪的Loki。  
“宝宝，太阳晒屁股了。”  
“嗯……几点了？”  
Loki打了个哈欠，揉揉眼睛对着手机屏幕上的小窗口捋了捋自己乱糟糟的头发。大窗口中，穿着暗红金丝绒睡袍的Thor正坐在餐桌前吃着什么，显然是已经到家了。  
“十点多了吧，我这边晚上七点二十分。”  
“什么时候到的？”  
“下午两点多，我想着你那边还早，就没给你打电话了。”  
“哼……”  
“哼什么哼？小坏蛋。”  
Thor被Loki噘嘴以示不满的可爱模样逗乐了，如果他还在他的身边，一定要好好亲亲他。  
“我就哼……你管我。”  
说话间，Loki又打了个哈欠，似乎嫌自己刚睡醒头没梳脸没洗的样子不好看，他拉高枕头挡住了半张脸，只露出一双眼睛在外面，滴溜溜瞅着屏幕里的Thor。  
“别挡啦，只能看到你亮光光的大脑门儿了，好闪。”  
“你！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“……我挂了。”  
“别！别啊，我逗你的，我宝宝最好看了。”  
这几日的接触下来，Thor算是摸清了Loki的死穴，其中之一就是他这光秃秃的小脑门儿。虽然他觉得配合着Loki的小脸以及他两只猫耳朵似的发际线挺可爱的，但Loki却是十分在意，一说他的脑门儿大或者亮，他就要暴走。  
“啧……你吃什么呢？”Loki狠狠瞪了讨好求饶的Thor一眼，挠了点头发下来将额头盖住，转而问道。  
“我妈做的晚餐，你看。”  
Thor说着移动手机对着自己面前的餐盘碗碟，Loki见有肉派、有香肠、还有不知什么煮成的看起来挺美味的汤，下意识地咽了咽口水。一觉醒来，他还真有些饿了。  
“我也想吃……”  
“你来我做给你吃。”  
“嘁……”  
“又嘁，难道哥哥做的饭不好吃吗？”  
Loki闻言回味了一下Thor那天煎的牛排和鳕鱼的滋味，顿时感觉肚子更饿了，但嘴上，仍不屑道：“好吃个屁，还没我做的好吃。”  
“那下回你做给我吃好了。”  
“好呀。”  
Loki爽快地答应了下来，之后也不说话，就用手垫着下巴趴在枕头上，似笑非笑地看Thor给他表演吃晚餐。Thor见他不说了也不主动找话题，一边吃饭，一边看他，两人隔着屏幕眉来眼去，竟一点也不无聊和尴尬。  
“好看吗？我像不像美食博主？你专属的那种。”很快，Thor便吃完了自己的晚餐，在拿纸巾擦嘴的时候，他冲着还眯着眼盯着他瞅的Loki笑道。  
“不错，那你以后每天都给我表演好了，开个直播，我给你刷火箭。”  
“行啊，以后我的零花钱就指望着老婆大人打赏了。”  
“好说、好说。”  
这一次，Loki没有就这个称呼反驳他，只是笑得贼贼的，那模样活脱脱一只狡猾的狐狸。  
“老婆，我有件事想同你商量。”趁着气氛大好，Thor说到了正题，暗戳戳又将那个白叫不厌的称呼喊了一遍。  
“什么？”  
“我们在游戏里公开吧。”  
Loki的心随着这句话咯噔了一声，他没想到Thor会如此直接地提到这个让他暗自纠结的问题。  
“你怎么想到这个的……”  
他没有马上给出答复，下意识的，他想要知道更多Thor的想法——关于他们两人的关系。  
“我早就想了，想和你情缘，想和你谈恋爱。”Thor将摆在支架上的手机拿到了手里，瞬间拉近的距离让屏幕里Loki的脸近在眼前，四目相对，他有些紧张，心跳也渐渐加速，但恰好是这样的心情让他无比确定他确实是恋爱了，爱上了Loki，所以，他索性将所有的话都一鼓作气地讲了出来，“在我来找你之前，我就有这样的想法了，但那时感觉不够正式，怕你以为我是闹着玩的。但现在我们见面了，我是真的非常喜欢你，想和你在一起，不管是游戏里，还是现实里。但如果你不愿意的话，我一定不会说出去的，我们就像现在这样悄悄的好，一直一直这样好。”  
Loki静静地听着，也默默将Thor抓耳挠腮的小动作看在眼里，他知道他在紧张，他微微泛红的脸色出卖了他，这样的Thor真是太可爱了。  
“傻瓜……”  
不知怎么的，Loki突然有种心里的大石头放了下来的轻松，在呢喃着嘲笑Thor傻气的同时，他也真的笑了起来，难掩喜悦的那种。  
相爱真的是非常奇妙的一件事情，一旦相爱就不想再掩藏，想让所有人都知道，哪怕会因此备受讥诮，饱受流言蜚语，也忍不住想要炫耀的心情。  
除此之外，Loki也为Thor特意询问他意见的举动无比感动，这让他觉得自己是无比重要的，他所爱的人是将他放在心上去尊重、去喜爱的。  
“这么说来，你是答应了？”屏幕那头的Thor显得非常惊喜，大大的笑容更增添了他的傻气。  
“你自己想吧。”Loki挑了挑眉，冲Thor露出了一个有些神秘的微笑。  
“好！那你等着。”  
出乎他意料的，Thor竟然也对他回以了一个神秘兮兮的笑容，就像正在酝酿一个很了不起的计划一样。  
 


	18. 万人见证的告白

“老板，你真要自己上号啊？”  
一个小时后，Thor的代练遭遇了职业生涯中最伤脑筋的问题。  
“嗯，决赛我自己打。”  
因为他的老板，突然不按常理出牌的想要自己上号去打全区PK赛的决赛。  
“可是对面是无敌浩克呀，虽然他也是自己上号，但……”别人一直都是自己打，你的水平跟不上啊！  
这后半句，为了自己的工资着想，他没敢说出来。  
前天的半决赛后，战雷霆号和无敌浩克号成功淘汰别服的对手，将这次全区争霸的决赛变成了永恒之枪的内战。为了打赢这场全区瞩目的大赛，这两日来小代练是废寝忘食地钻研战神对巨人的打法，力求在这局会被对方严重职业压制的比赛中逆袭取胜，一举成名。可经过反复研究，他也只有一半的把握，没想到半路杀出个程咬金，这位祖宗居然突发奇想要自己去打！  
“还有两个多小时开始比赛，你给我补补课吧，我以前也和浩克打过，他的套路我大致还是清楚的。”  
“你真的确定吗老板？这次第一名不仅有整本金色神典的奖励，还会在全区各服的PK场树立角色雕像，其他方面的奖励也很丰厚，还有专属外观、称号什么的……虽然战神一直都被巨人压着打，但你那号的功力和属性比浩克好，我努力一下还是有希望的，你真的不再考虑考虑？”  
“呵……我考虑清楚了啊！游戏嘛，开心最重要，拿不了第一也无所谓，再说了，我也不一定会输。”  
代练所说的这些，Thor又何尝不清楚。  
就不说会让功力突飞猛进的金色典籍和那些七七八八的专属奖励了，当初光是听说会为第一名在全区各服树立起自身角色形象五倍大的巨型雕像，他便在赛前又豪充了一波钱弄号，誓要拿下这拥有绝对排面的天下第一。  
但现在计划改变了，和他正在计划着的事情比起来，这天下第一的虚名一瞬间变得不值一提，说到底，他玩游戏本就是丰富现实生活的一项消遣。  
“那好吧，你在PK场等我，我上个巨人号同你练练。之前我研究出了一些新打法，或许会有用。”  
劝说无果之下，代练也只得妥协，虽然他不明白老板冒着会输掉比赛的风险，执意要自己上号的原因。

“现在发送一条频道广播：创世的弟兄们，决赛是我自己上号，虽然我很有信心，但还是将这一情况提前告知各位一声，作为下注时候的参考。”同代练练习了两个钟头，快到下注时间的时候，Thor发了频道广播。  
毕竟对于现阶段的每一个玩家来说，PK币是很宝贵的，他觉得有必要在下注前将这一不确定因素告知大家。  
“卧槽！什么情况？？”  
“大哥自己打？代练呢？！”  
“那押谁啊？巨人本来就天克战神。”  
话音刚落，联盟频道里就炸开了锅，作为四大管理同时也是Thor挚友的Fandral、Sif等人，更是直接跳到Thor上了锁的小房间里，问他是不是疯了。  
“你搞什么啊？怎么突然要自己上号？”Loki随后也来到了他的房间，但介于有外人在，他没有开麦，而是拿手机给Thor发送了消息。  
“哈哈，没什么，我自己上号一样赢，我们去聊天频道吧。”Thor没有正面回答任何人的问题，笑着打了个马虎眼便把跑上来的所有人都拉去了下面几百号人的聊天大频道。  
“大哥，你认真的啊？”  
“大哥来了。”  
“大哥牛逼啦！”  
……  
帮众们一见战雷霆出现，立马七嘴八舌地说开了。整个频道里闹成一团，Thor插不上话，只能设了按键说话，对大家说道：“是的，决赛我会自己打，兄弟们到时候要来给我发弹幕助威啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈！这是肯定的，我们创世的弹幕大军什么时候输过？”  
“我要去实名支持大哥。”  
“那好，你们先玩，我闭麦了，再去准备一下。”  
“大哥慢走！”  
“老大加油！”  
闲聊了两句后，Thor将YY设置了免打扰，用手机给Loki发送了语音通话。  
“喂，你这玩的哪一出？”Loki很快接了起来，对于Thor突然要自己上号的决定，他也是一头雾水。  
“哈哈，我就想自己打呀，宝宝你上游戏了吗？”  
“废话，我吃完饭回来就上了。”  
今天是决赛，对战双方又如此特殊，Loki自是不会错过的。只是令他没想到的是，全程将号托管给代练的Thor，居然会在这决胜局里做这么一个不明智的选择。这在几小时前的晨聊里，他都未曾听他谈起过。  
“吃饱了吗？嘿嘿。”  
“别扯这些有的没的，你怎么想到自己上号的？”  
平时，Thor对Loki的疑问是有问必答的，但今天，他似乎铁了心的要卖个关子，不论Loki怎么追问，就是不作答，只叫他安心看比赛，还说自己一定会狠揍浩克一顿，给他报仇雪恨。  
“哈哈！就你~不是我打击你啊，他的格挡和防御相当高，战神打巨人很难的。”问了半天没问出个所以然来，Loki也不再纠结，反正马上比赛就要开始了，到时他倒要看看Thor葫芦里究竟卖的是什么药。  
“我知道，之前我趁你去吃饭和代练打了好一会儿，主要就是练如何破掉他的定力。”  
“破定是一方面，你还要骗他的技能，预判他的解控和控制，这样吧，待会儿你别关语音，必要的时候我给你提醒。”  
“好，我一直开着，光是听老婆的声音我就充满了力量。”  
“都什么时候了还发骚……先给你说啊，我是不会押你的，虽然你的赔率很可观。”Loki笑骂一句，点开了下注界面。因为Thor的预先通告，消息一传十，十传百，才开始下注，他的赔率就已经飙升到了4.2，押他的人也只有对面的四分之一，似乎所有的人都不相信他这个号主能打赢这场逆局。  
“啧啧，好伤心啊，居然不押我。”Thor故作委屈道。  
“有多伤心？”Loki虽然也不相信，但谈笑间，他还是把双倍悄悄押在了战雷霆身上。  
“伤心得不得了，我都要哭了，宝宝最坏，坏宝宝。”  
“别撒娇啊！牛高马大的一坨，丢不丢人，哈哈哈！”  
“那你押我吧，信仰一波。”  
“输了你赔我币？”  
“我把我人赔给你。”  
“我拿你有个屁用？你又换不了东西。”  
“哇……这么打击人的吗？伤心了、伤心了。”  
“我这是让你在打击中成长。”

这厢，Loki故意不告诉Thor自己下注的结果同他打着嘴仗取乐，与此同时，联盟和世界频道上也因为这件事刷了屏。  
“大哥！兄弟们为你生为你死，对你寄予百分之两百的信任！这一把！我押对面……哈哈哈哈！”  
“大哥肯定能赢的，我也押对面。”  
“战雷霆这逼是请不起代练了吗？创世傻屌，押浩克吧，毫无悬念了。”  
“号主上号，玩个锤子，押战雷霆的是智障吗？”  
“反正都是永恒之枪的第一，谁输谁赢都有服务器奖励拿，无所谓。”  
舆论几乎一边倒地倾向于了浩克，在这样不看好的呼声中，比赛拉开了帷幕。  
Loki点观战进入了比赛位面，令他惊讶的是，战雷霆号换下了他往日常穿的盔甲和披风，穿上了那套绿色皮草和洛基头盔，竟然和他小魔王号的日常装扮一模一样。  
“哈哈，你什么时候换的这套？”  
虽然同是积分时装，但Loki还真没见Thor穿过这件。  
“很早就兑换了，哥哥衣服也很多的好吗，只是平时懒得换。”  
“哦！我还以为你就那一身狗熊盔甲。”  
准备时间里，Thor一边调整视角，一边同Loki说着话。他是在入场前特意换的衣服，现下，除了脸和手里的武器不同，他的战神看起来和Loki的法师别无二致。  
“开弹幕会卡，我屏蔽了，他们都说什么了？”  
“哪有弹幕，大家都觉得你输定了，看都懒得看，噗……”Loki一本正经地胡说八道。  
这一场因为是决赛，没有其他的选择，再加上之前盛传战雷霆本人会亲自上号，所有人都带着猎奇的心理前来观看，以至于观战人数瞬间饱和，联盟和世界上都在抱怨手慢了没点进去，而重重叠叠的弹幕也几乎霸屏。  
“这么惨？好气啊！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“唔……我怎么感觉你在骗我。”  
Loki但笑不语，各种各样的弹幕构成同先前任何一场比赛一样，无非就是加油助威、敌对互喷、趁势表白、以及刷一些无关紧要的东西，这一场因为号主上号，嘲讽战雷霆本人的弹幕还占了一半。Loki看了一会儿觉得无聊，便也顺手点了屏蔽。  
“宝宝。”  
“嗯？”  
“看我。”  
Loki刚想说“看你干嘛”，就看到战雷霆的头顶出现了对话框，他在里面说了一句——宝宝，我爱你。  
对面备战的浩克则因为他这句骚气的话，打了一连串的省略号。  
“……”  
Loki下意识地将刚屏蔽的弹幕又打开，果然，这会儿的弹幕全因为战雷霆这句指向不明的告白刷成了一片。可正因为战雷霆没有点名，弹幕里满是碍眼的“浣芙蕖”三个字，但也有一些因为战雷霆此刻的穿着，在猜测他的名字。  
“你怎么不说话了？”  
“说什么？为你给浣芙蕖表白喝彩？”  
故意曲解Thor的意思，Loki冷哼了一声。为着那些傻不拉几狂刷霸主和霸主夫人怎么样怎么样的弹幕，他心里说不吃味是假的。  
“嘿嘿……宝宝你先别急着吃醋嘛，亲我一下，马上开打了。”Thor多多少少能猜到弹幕里都刷了什么，见Loki这个反应，他还隐隐有点小开心。他是故意这样打的字，腹黑一把，先逗逗他的小宝贝。  
“不亲，赢了浩克再说。”  
“行。”

很快，第一局开始。  
浩克的主人是个抢先手很厉害的家伙，贴到近前照着战雷霆的脸就是一个控制加破定，在他的霸体技能没有开出来的情况下，将他的定力打掉了一大半。战神打巨人，先手很重要，开局劣势，势必会增加原有就存在职业克制的困难。Thor无奈，只能向后翻滚以求躲避接下来的连击，虽然让浩克打了个空，但很快就被紧追上来的他再次控制，无奈交了解控。  
“这么早就交解控，战雷霆是吃屎的吗？凉凉。”  
“都说了人家是号主上号乱打的，哈哈哈。”  
“菜逼，接下来要吃浩克的五连击了。”  
弹幕上全是指点江山的嘲讽，Loki看得心烦，便点了屏蔽。但这一局的走向却是被这些人说中了，战雷霆十八连滚也没能拖到解控调息完成，被浩克逼至墙角一顿摩擦，掸面条似的就下了三分之一血。  
Loki看得紧张，复又想起了之前被浩克支配的恐惧，幸好Thor的号血够厚，挨了这一通暴击还不是太伤。  
“你刚刚太急了，现在稳住，把他拖到场中央，在他怒吼蓄力的时候掷锤打断他！”  
因为玩的是远程长时间处于纵观全局的状态，Loki是预判对方技能的一把好手。在他的指挥下，Thor依言行事，果然黑掉了浩克怒吼的反击。这一下让他有了反击的机会，瞬发突进抢在浩克再度蓄力完成前打了一套。但随后，战雷霆还是被浩克踢中，在被击飞的同时受控，被压在地上一顿狂揍，毫无还手之力，在勉强打掉浩克半血之后，惨遭击杀。  
在接下来的第二局里，浩克似乎摸清了战雷霆的套路，如法炮制发起攻击。  
虽然感觉到战雷霆很擅于预判他的技能，途中黑了他好几个大招，但手握开场的优势，愣是全程令战雷霆的定力一直回不上来。在没有定力的情况下遭受攻击是很疼的，他基本每一次抓住战雷霆都能打出暴击伤害，但相反，依靠自身超高的防御，战雷霆在无法破掉他定力的情况下，打出来的大多数都是格挡。双方都是肉职业，血差不多厚，因此虽然难缠了一点，但磨到最后他还是击败了战雷霆。  
“这两局开局不行。”连续两局的失利让Thor认识到之前同代练协商的打法行不通，因为浩克的主动进攻，让他根本无法一开场就拉开适合进攻的距离。  
“他的霸体和控制技能太多了，我的二段解控撞上他的连击完全躲不开。”  
“对啊，不该退的，索性开场霸体，不然定力一破，他打你很痛的。”  
Loki说着皱起了眉头。战神这个职业他玩过，但因为不喜欢那个看起来就很笨重的锤子武器，以及沉闷的击打性，他只是在熟悉该职业技能之后就没有再深入研究了。此刻指挥起Thor来，除了能帮他预判到对方的技能之外，也多少有点力不从心。  
“早知道我就多玩玩战神了。”  
这让Loki有点懊恼，哪怕只是观战，但心系Thor，一时间竟然比自己亲自上场还紧张许多。  
“哈哈，宝宝别急，我还有对策，你帮我预判技能就好，这方面你比我强。”听出Loki的焦躁，反倒是Thor笑着安慰了他。  
“还笑！再输一局你就GG了。”  
决赛同之前的淘汰赛不同，采用的是五局三胜制。但尽管如此，众人见战雷霆连续输了两场，又知道他是号主上号，也基本认定了这最后的一局不会存在什么悬念。  
“手残号主就本本分分充钱好吗？跑出来丢人现眼干嘛。”  
“没看头，完全是被压着打！”  
“你们知道个屁，是战雷霆付的工资太低，代练临时撂摊子了。”  
“最后一局自爆吧，别浪费大家的时间了。”  
……  
过场休息时分，诸如此类的弹幕充斥了屏幕，Loki一面暗骂自己手贱，干嘛又点开看这些废物儿子逼逼，一面忍不住敲起了键盘。  
“浪费你妈逼！不看滚你妈的，傻屌滚回你妈怀里吃奶！”  
“穷逼自己钱充够了吗？别人请代练的钱都够养你十个垃圾号了！”  
“压你妈逼！你妈昨晚被老子压死了23333”  
“哪来的狗儿子在这里以爪刨字丢人现眼？本本分分吃你碗里的屎去！”  
……  
“宝宝，你在干嘛啊？你的键盘都快被你敲碎了。”Thor是屏蔽了弹幕的，此刻听着Loki那边键盘敲的噼里啪啦响，不禁好奇道。  
“没干嘛，清理了一下灰尘。”Loki狂喷一通感觉心里爽了些，遂关掉弹幕平淡地回答道。  
他是个极其护短的人，还是个相当厉害的键盘侠，看那些废物弹幕辱骂Thor，他就忍不住想“战斗”。  
“哈哈！和这些‘灰尘’计较干嘛？比赛结束之前不许再看弹幕了。”Thor大概猜出了他在干嘛，如果不是怕开了弹幕会造成卡顿，他还真想看看他的宝贝是如何维护他的。  
“废话少说！马上开始了，你给我好好打。都被剃光头了，你到底有没有一点自觉？”听Thor连输两场还笑得出来，Loki烦躁地吼了他一声。  
“宝宝好凶哦……”  
“你再逼逼！”  
说他双标也好，只要是他骂Thor，他就觉得完全没有一点问题。  
“好，不说了，不说了。”

虽然Thor在宽慰Loki的时候显得云淡风轻，但随着第三局开场，他的心里也充满了压力。  
这一次差不多算是背水一战了，如果再输掉这一局，那比赛就结束了。抱着死马当活马医的心态，他摒弃了较为传统的打法，冒险尝试在之前的演练里，代练一直不建议他采用的打法，开局就开了霸体，照着浩克冲了过去。  
代练不建议他起手霸体其实是有原因的，因为在霸体状态下虽然是无敌的，但该技能调息时间长达35秒，如果在此期间不能破定对方打出最强的伤害，那将很难在血量健康的状态下，挨到调息完成。而且一般来讲，战神想要取得先手，开局必须拉开距离，拉开距离之后，才能在巨人连番的攻击下有一定的喘息机会。  
浩克似乎没有预料到战雷霆会一改先前的保守主动进攻，在采取应对上有一瞬间的犹豫。Thor抓住这个机会雷电狂轰将其破定，顺势打出一套连招，接着将他击飞在地。  
破定状态下的击飞带有一定的压制性，但浩克所有的技能都是好的，因此Thor并没有急着趁胜追击过去，反而向后翻滚，同他拉开了足足有半场的距离。  
浩克爬起来后开始追打Thor，并在途中完成了怒吼蓄力。Thor也不停下来，一边跑一边滚，因着两人之间本身存在的距离差距，竟硬生生耗掉了浩克的满力阶段，让他在这次蓄力里没有碰到他一下。  
“卧槽……对了！跑图啊！之前怎么没想到这个打法！”Loki很快看出了名堂，并为此发出一声欢呼，“巨人腿短，跑死他！跑到解控和突进技能调息好就回去调戏他一套，打完接着跑！哈哈哈，把他当狗遛着打！”  
“哈哈！宝宝你好开心啊。”Thor听着Loki那边传来的笑声，几乎能想象出这个小坏蛋手舞足蹈的模样了，这让他在开心的同时，斗志昂扬。  
“注意，他的追风踢快好了，你的控制技能好了吗？好了冲过去控他一发，然后反向突进溜溜球。”  
在Loki的预判下，Thor折返回去控制住浩克，手起锤落砸了他好几下，然后趁他踢人反击前反方向突进逃跑，让他踢了个空。  
两人你追我赶，且跑且打，一会儿功夫下来，浩克血量告急，但真正打在战雷霆身上的技能却屈指可数。  
“操！跑你妈啊！无耻！”  
“战神一旦跑起来还打你妈个臭嗨！”  
“浩克根本打不到他，反而要被拖死了。”  
“这个跑图太缺德了。”  
“这是换人上号了？太机智了吧！”  
把控了战场优势，心情大好的Loki又打开了弹幕，果不其然，这一次，弹幕里那些之前骂战雷霆、想看他失败的人也被他的这个打法弄着急了。  
“就是现在！他蓄力没好，大招方才也用了，直接把他那点定力打掉……击杀！击杀！赢了！”  
一场跑图下来，虽然耗时较长，但Thor最终磨掉了浩克的耐性，趁着他在定力没回上来就开始无脑反击的时候，将他饮血击杀。  
“我爱我的宝宝，嘻嘻。”  
扳回一局的Thor在公屏上再次打字，这次还顽皮地加了个“嘻嘻”，惹得Loki笑骂他风骚至极。  
“宝你妈！跑图无耻！”  
“大哥威武！遛死这个傻大个！”  
“再跑是狗！”  
“战雷霆好样的！你是我们战神的信仰！”  
“战雷霆死妈！”  
“战神用这种打法，我今天还是第一次见。”  
“他算他妈个屁的战神！跑图流太猥琐了，我们英明神武冲上去就是肛的战神一族绝不承认！”  
……  
哪怕弹幕或褒或贬，喷子们也骂成了一片，但在接下来的一局里，Thor依旧边跑边打，甚至还跑出了经验，就是不让浩克近身。跑图再加上他那号本就极高的伤害，以及战神职业在召唤雷电之后具备的半魔法攻击优势，第二局的比赛浩克基本完全处于被压制的状态，在仅仅只打掉战雷霆半血的情况下，就再次被他击杀了。  
“厉害了！总算追平了！哥哥你真是太棒了！”看着屏幕里的无敌浩克再次倒下，Loki高兴得不得了，一改往常在Thor面前对他吝啬褒奖的态度，对着手机那端的他开心地称赞道。  
“嘿嘿……还有一局，待会儿不管输赢都要继续爱我哦。”  
“什么爱不爱的……肉麻。”  
这一声“哥哥”喊的Thor心花怒放，欣喜之下，他趁着休战时间，在公屏上郑重地打字道——  
“鄙人今天亲自上号只为给我爱的人说一句全区见证的‘我爱你’，赢也好，输也罢，我们共同承担，也希望获得大家的祝福。”  
此话一出，弹幕顿时炸了，就连电脑前的Loki，也一时惊讶得定格当场。  
“你……”  
“嗯。”  
“你自己上号打比赛就是为了这个？”  
Loki深呼吸了几次，努力想让自己的声音听起来平淡一点。虽然之前他表示了自己同意公开，但他完全没想到Thor会为此特意选一个如此盛大的时机公布他们的事情。  
说不激动是假的，他现在激动得连手都要发抖了，因为他知道Thor不是一个高调的人，甚至可以说十分低调。搞这么大一个阵仗，还冒着可能会输掉这次至关重要的比赛的风险，只是为了让好面子、讲排场的他开心。  
“嗯。”  
“弹幕上都在骂你。”  
“我知道。”  
“你不一定会赢，如果输掉会成为全区的笑话。”  
“我知道，但我一定会赢，因为我不能让你和我一起被嘲笑。”  
“万一输了呢？”  
“那只能委屈你和我一起被笑话了。”  
“傻不傻？”  
“傻。”  
“嗯，但是我喜欢。”  
相较Loki的心潮起伏，Thor的内心却无比平静，在听到Loki说出“喜欢”的回应之后，他先前还存有的那一点担忧和忐忑也瞬时间一扫而空，嘴角不自觉地露出了一个柔情满满的笑容。  
“开始了！宝宝继续给我指点。”  
“好！他往后退了，估计也想跑图耗掉你的霸体，雷神之锤掷他！然后毒镖耗蓝。”  
战神职业中，雷神之锤的击打射程足有20米，调息时间8秒，且为瞬发，有效打击敌人定力，同时造成少量伤害，击中造成对方破甲状态。一旦命中敌人，还能将召唤雷电的调息时间减少3秒。  
“尽可能的使用雷神之锤减少雷电召唤的调息时间！他的防御不禁劈。”  
决胜局里，双方都打起了一百二十分的精神，Thor专注于观察浩克的行动走位，调整自己的位置和攻击；Loki则充分发挥自己的优势，计算浩克技能的调息时间，预判出他的每一个动作提前告知Thor。两厢配合之下，竟第一次破掉了在战神对抗巨人局里，每每五连对方，就会被击飞反打的死循环。  
“战雷霆牛逼了！”  
“这他妈真的是号主上号？？？”  
“专业代练水准啊，这预判和反击简直无敌！”  
“浩克危险了。”  
……  
第一轮技能对换之后，双方都下了差不多的血量。似乎是连输两局的经验，浩克不再一味的追着战雷霆打，也开始向后拉开距离，学他跑起了图来。  
“这尼玛都跑图，打个锤子！”  
“老哥你们能不能别跑了啊！我们看着都累！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！以后的PK场要变成赛跑场了，谁会跑，谁就赢！”  
……  
就在大家都以为这会演变成一场耗时良久的拉锯战时，Thor却一个突进主动追上了想以跑图拖时间回复定力的浩克。他再次精准地掷出了雷神之锤，在连招中穿插控制技，巧妙的黑掉了浩克的飞踢，并趁着他霸体消失的第一时间对他造成压制。  
“他下一个调息好的技能是‘暴怒捶击’！”  
在Loki的提点中，Thor果断地使用了会对浩克这一技能产生压制的饮血攻击，并用二段控制抓住了在释放此技能下高格挡移速状态的浩克，避免了对方跑图，在强行结束这一轮战斗的同时，为下一轮技能的施放抢得了先手。  
“Thor，他还想跑，别让他有回定的机会！进攻！”  
事实证明，浩克想要跑图的决定是完全错误的，这个错误的决定不仅浪费了宝贵的体力值，还让他在Thor强有力的主动进攻下毫无还手之力。就像重演了两人第一局的战况那般，只是这一次换做了Thor将浩克牢牢控住，按在地上进行单方面的狂揍血虐。在定力完全被打空的情况下，只见浩克的血量疯狂骤减，没抗住几轮攻击，就消耗殆尽，再也没有了反杀的余地。  
【恭喜玩家战雷霆在比赛中战胜了玩家无敌浩克，成为神怒大区PK大赛冠军！】  
最终，Thor以两败三胜的成绩赢得了这次比赛，在弹幕再一次疯狂刷起来的时候，还是残血的他在当前打出了自己最简短也最真诚的告白——  
“拉风小魔王，我爱你。”  
简单的一句话，顿时让弹幕爆炸。  
“卧槽！”  
“6666666666666666666”  
“这波恩爱秀得0 0”  
“浣芙蕖绿了233333”  
“绿绿绿绿绿……”  
“绿芙蕖~~~”  
“龟龟，这么秀的吗？！”  
“居然是和拉屎在一起了！”  
“闪瞎了！我要这狗眼有何用？！”  
“战雷霆和拉屎搞上了！卧槽！卧槽！”  
“大佬的爱情我们不懂~”  
……  
“宝宝，我爱你。”  
对着迟迟没有传出回应声的手机，Thor轻声说了一句。  
“咳，把刚刚那句话再发一次。”  
愣愣地盯着屏幕，被这个已经有了足够心理准备却依旧给予了他无限震撼与感动的告白搞得目眩神晕的Loki回过神来，轻声提了这么一个要求。  
然后在Thor重复打出那句话的同时，他关掉弹幕截屏一张，并将图片名称保存为了：“我也爱你”。


	19. 神棍统战和嘤嘤怪的由来

“小魔王，一盟二、三、四帮的助战拉好了，一帮你自己上大哥的号弄下。”  
这天掠夺之后，Loki的霆字二盟宣了老飞一、二盟的全图帮战，并拉了雷字一盟助战。  
像这样一二盟全体出动的大型帮战，最近一段时间以来，隔不了两天就会有一场，因为随着第一届全区PK大赛的结束，Loki同老飞联盟的矛盾再次升级，已然进入白热化阶段。  
PK大赛决赛中，Thor在亲自上号赢得胜利之后强势表白Loki，高调上演了一出全区见证的恋情公开。这本来是件受人祝福的喜事，但就是有人要犯贱——老飞手下两个联盟的人随即在世界频道刷屏，编了好几个版本的顺口溜造谣拉风小魔王靠卖屁股挤垮浣芙蕖上位战雷霆，用词极其低俗下贱，还一刷就是一整天。  
这无疑将双方本就水火难容的敌对关系发展为了不死不休的血海深仇，Loki发誓要将老飞的傲雪凌霜联盟彻底打散，甚至落下了打不散对方就自行退服的狠话。  
“嗯，我换号去弄，风流，你再发下频道广播继续组人。”二盟管理频道里，Loki一边同跳下来找他的一盟统战Fandral说着话，一边双开了Thor的号。  
Thor很早之前就将自己的账号密码上交给了他，但介于那会儿两人不清不楚的关系，他是不曾也不屑于上的。  
“现在发条频道广播：帮战了，帮战了，在线的兄弟们把手里的事先放一放，点各帮管理进组，YY上跳公会统战。今天很激情啊！对面已经组织两百号人了。”Fandral发了频道广播，在跳去统战频道之前，他问道，“今天也是我统战吗？”  
“你指挥吧，一盟的弟兄比较听你的话。”  
“哈哈，哪儿的话，他们都说你上次指挥得很好。”  
“是吗？呵呵……还是你指挥吧，待会儿如果对面缩在盟会区，我要去拉盟主，看不过来的。”Loki客套地说着，心里却嗤笑了一声。  
他知道Thor手下那帮老铁不服他，如果由他统战的话，参战人数会大打折扣。不为别的，就因为他一时间成了Thor的情缘，这些人认为是他把他们心中认定的“霸主夫人”浣芙蕖给绿了，背地里都说他是小三上位，替浣芙蕖鸣不平。就连这个Fandral，只怕也是Thor私下里找他做了不少工作，让他在他不在的时候多帮助自己，他才会这么事事配合他。  
“那好吧，我先上去组人了。”  
“嗯，我随后把二盟的人拉上去。”  
“这个风流客还算客气，老子是真看不惯一盟那些傻逼。”Fandral走后，作为二盟管理同时也是Loki亲友的鸡哥不屑地啐道。  
“我也觉得，一起打了这么多次架，他妈的一个个趾高气扬的，觉得自己是一盟的了不起了。”听鸡哥这么说，小宝塔也随声附和。  
“你们哪特么这么多废话？”Loki警惕地看了看聊天列表，幸好现在频道里就他们几个亲友，虽然同为二盟管理，但他对原本属于创世的那部分人还是有戒心的，“这种话少说，特别是弑剑他们在的时候。”  
“弑剑那天自己也说了，二盟一直被一盟压着，上面的人可看不起他们了。在我们来之前，二盟连基本福利都是折半的！”  
“他说你就听着呗，别跟着瞎带节奏。”  
和大多数公会一样，二盟向来是一盟建设完毕后新发展起来的势力，玩家功力普遍偏低，整体实力较弱，自然不像兵强马壮的一盟那般受重视。久而久之，隶属一盟的玩家便会因此滋生出一种优越感来，虽然嘴上说着是兄弟联盟，但心里往往将二盟玩家看低一等。  
“我知道，老子又不傻！我他妈看着列表说话呢。”麻辣鸡是个暴躁老哥，被Loki一说立马就不乐意地嚷嚷起来了。  
Loki混的久了知晓他的脾性，笑骂一声打发他去组人备战，这事儿也就这么过去了。

“大家稍安勿躁，今天肯定有得打。各帮探点的每张地图都找找，看到他们人YY私聊我。”  
组好人平推了两波后，老飞发召集令拉走了被埋在复活点的人马，一时间不知道躲到哪儿去了。  
“有老飞仇人的发一个666金的暗杀，我去接。”  
“暗杀”是这个游戏里身份玩法中的一种。选择了杀手身份的玩家能够在匿名暗杀榜接单，运用杀手特有的感知能力确定暗杀目标的位置，通过击杀该目标，获取其对应的悬赏金币。悬赏金额从10金币起，每多10金为暗杀对象加一层削弱Buff，最多可加至100层，带着满层Buff的号不论功力多高，在Buff持续的4小时里，基本就算废了。  
杀手找人的能力常常被各统战运用在帮战里。让被敌方带团玩家开红击杀过拥有仇人关系的人发布暗杀，杀手接单后，通过寻找该玩家，从而找出敌方大团藏匿的地点。又因为暗杀榜上通常都是一两百金的单子，而杀手在接单时看不到暗杀目标的名字，所以指挥会事先约定一个明显异于其他暗杀单的金额，以作识别。  
Loki的号是有老飞仇人的，听Fandral一说，立马就打开仇人列表给老飞挂了一个666。  
其他被老飞开红杀过的不吝惜钱的人也纷纷响应，以至于Fandral在接单的时候忍不住笑骂道：“卧槽！你们真他妈有钱，一发发一堆。”  
Fandral从满满一页的666里接了一单，放出猎鹰寻找，很快就确定了对方位置，传过去一看，老飞果然带着至少两个团的人窝在约顿海姆铁森林里的隐蔽处：“小魔王看我私聊，所有人状态补好，等召。”  
Loki按Fandral私聊他的位置传送过去，两人找了个适合冲锋突袭的地方分别拉了联盟召集令，把一、二盟的人马全都拉了过来。  
“落地别乱动，先读一下人，他们在小地图正六点钟方向。”  
“上马、冲锋！直接打过去！跟着团长标记走，他们都还没反应过来！后排不要缩！”  
在Fandral的一声令下，几百号人瞬间向着老飞团队所在的密林冲去。对面也没有挂机，遭遇冲击立马反应过来四下散开，同他们的突袭部队激战在一起。因为人数众多，外加林地树木繁多地形复杂，很快卡成了一片，技能按不出来，角色难以前行，电脑配置不好的玩家甚至直接卡到掉线。  
“我们卡他们也卡！开团战屏蔽模式，按着前进键一直甩技能，能打到的！他们人都躺下一片了！”  
“一直按技能不要停！你看不到但技能其实已经放出来了。”  
“不要放大招，就用普通攻击，兄弟们坚持一下，他们都卡住不动了，杀完就不卡了！”  
Loki一边听着指挥一边狂砸键盘，他也卡得不行，双开着两个号延迟上万，前进键都快被他按爆了，但在人堆里的小魔王却还是走两步又退回原地，跟跳机械舞似的，技能一直放不出来不说，血还唰啦啦往下掉。哪怕向策划反映了一次又一次，但这个破游戏的优化却一直跟不上，五百人以下的群架还能勉强流畅，但现在交战双方都是两个联盟集体出动，人数加起来差不多快有七八百号人了。  
无奈之下，Loki只能下了自己的法师号，转而用Thor那皮糙肉厚抗揍耐砍的战神号继续战斗。  
“他们人都快死光了，现在已经不卡了。磕着药继续往林子边缘打，小地图三点钟方向！我追上去都不掉血。”  
配着频道里充当战歌的激情四射的蹦迪音乐听Fandral指挥，Loki在心里是真的佩服他为了稳定军心睁眼说瞎话的能力。周围乌压压一片全是红名，他还能理直气壮云淡风轻地说出对面人都死光了的话来，业务水平是真的过硬。  
“你们看到站着不动的红名其实已经死了，活人没几个的，不要舍不得吃药，继续打，打穿！掉线的兄弟赶紧重新上线，杀出这片林子就是胜利。”  
心理素质好，也很会安慰手下弟兄，如果以后能挖来给自己二盟做军师，那还真是个不错的选择。  
“他们拉召拉走了。”在卡出翔的小树林里胶着了一段时间，可能对面也实在忍受不了这种举步维艰只能挨打还不断掉线的情况，一瞬间，周围的红名都消失了。  
对面拉走之后，游戏流畅度终于得以恢复，趁着探子找人的间隙，Loki重启了一下游戏，但他没有把号换过来，依旧是上的Thor的号。  
“他们拉召去洛基脚下了。”  
就在这时，躲在约顿海姆盟会区的探子卡麦报了点。  
“又抱洛基，这帮孙子也就这点能耐了。”  
“那打个屁啊……”  
“我不要去那里！我永远忘不了被洛大哥支配的恐惧！”  
“现在比分是赢的，过去要输吧？”  
……  
对这一情况，联盟里立马七嘴八舌地讨论开了。Loki拿Thor的号看着他们的一盟发言，心里对此嘲笑不已——这些自诩了不起的一盟老哥这么怂的吗？想他二盟单盟作战时同老飞在洛基脚下推了那么多场，兄弟们哪一次像这么抱怨过？  
心中升起一丝得意的同时，Loki卡麦说话了：“就算他们进盟会区也还能打，我用战雷霆号去把洛基拉走，风流你组织人员趁机进攻。”  
他最近在帮战中迷上了使用战神，除了血厚抗揍之外，还有一个原因就是他能用战雷霆号去拉盟主吸引火力。配上两队奶妈专注奶他，再加上他自身风骚的操作走位，最长的一次，他足足将洛基引开了一分钟。  
“好，那我先把人拉过去，要不要给你调几个大奶？”  
“不用，我自己调好队伍了。二盟一团跟一盟大部队，二团去外面复活点守着，随时准备接客。”  
安排好自己的两个团队，Loki带着几个奶量生猛操作好的抠脚奶①，悄悄从盟会区左侧潜入洛基附近，然后向他的洛大哥biu了一发飞镖。  
受到攻击的NPC立马向他所在的位置飞了过来，隔着几十米的距离各种技能就招呼上了，Loki操纵着战雷霆号左翻右滚，狼狈地躲避洛基的攻击。老飞的人发现了拉Boss的他，想要上前，可就在这时，Fandral率领的大部队已经从右侧的山上冲了下来，直接打进了人群。  
“骑马冲锋盟主位置！洛基被拉走了！快！”  
“侏儒和巨人去前排施控留人，别让他们去小魔王那边！魔王你撑住，再去几个战神帮忙。”  
强攻之下，场面混乱到了极点，虽然趁着洛基被拉走的间隙他们屠掉了老飞好大一部分人，但相对的，他们死掉的人也同样很多。  
“你们快点、我抗不了太久！”  
Loki将Boss拉到墙角卡住，一开始有奶妈的辅助还勉强能支撑。可洛基岂是吃素的？右手挥舞武器左手施放魔法，一个接一个的技能招招秒杀，很快就将在一旁加血躲避不及的奶妈全都杀掉了。  
“奶我、奶我，靠……我死了，快撤！洛基回去了！”  
战雷霆倒下的瞬间，因为后面赶来的战神拉不住仇恨，洛基一跃飞回了人群，一屁股墩儿就坐死了不少人。  
“外面的拉召，把人拉走。”Fandral见势头不对也不恋战，一声令下，各帮被安排留守在盟会区外负责拉召的人发了召集令，抢在造成更大伤亡之前，将还活着的人拉了出来。  
“这波打得漂亮！各团整合一下，补好状态，我看他们今晚能抱到几时。”  
这一次偷袭的胜利让整个创世的士气愈发高涨，在接下来的几波里，他们如法炮制，依旧由Loki拉Boss，给大部队制造进攻机会。打了一个多小时，直将对面打得缩回驻地不再出来了，方才偃旗息鼓，加分解散。

“魔王，去不去打本？”  
帮战结束后，Loki跳回了自己的房间，不一会儿，鸡哥等人也下来了。  
“不去，十一点半了，做会儿航海任务我要睡觉了。”  
“航海任务有什么好做的。”  
“下周更新后会有奖励，事先完成的话是双倍的。”这个小道消息是Loki之前通过Thor的手机在策划群里看到的，但因为近来事多，便一直没空去做。  
“谁说的？”  
“你管这么多干嘛，我发一份资料给你，爱做不做。”Loki说着在他们的亲友群里共享了一份他整理的笔记，各处任务坐标按位置远近记录得清清楚楚，让鸡哥等人不禁拍手称奇。  
“你太特么牛了！玩个游戏还做笔记！不愧是高级知识分子。”  
“你以为我是你吗？我这是用头脑玩游戏，事半功倍。”  
“行行行，你牛逼，那我们打本了啊，明天再做这个。”  
“打呗，去上面频道，听你们打本我耳朵疼。”  
赶走了吵吵闹闹的鸡哥一伙人，Loki乐得清净，闭麦开了音乐播放器，淘了张感觉有意思的歌单听了起来。他看了看Thor的号也没有做那些任务，便在重新登录自己号的时候没有下掉他的，打算双开顺道帮他完成了。  
“我开你号出海了，别顶。”  
虽然估摸着Thor那边才早上八点半肯定在睡觉不会上号，但出海前，Loki还是拿起手机给他发了条消息。  
“我不顶号，我想顶你。”  
让Loki意外的是，他这条消息才发过去五分钟不到，就收到了回复。  
看着Thor贱兮兮的回复，Loki的嘴角不自觉地扬起了一弯弧度，但回过去的文字消息却一本正经，还配了个无语的小表情：“顶你个大头鬼，大清早就骚。”  
“我宝宝的头就很大……”Thor躺在床上打了这么一行字，临发送了想到Loki肯定会因此不理他，偷笑一阵之后又删掉重新打了个“早安，我最爱的晚安宝宝~”发送过去。  
Loki被他的幼稚逗笑了，将两个号弄上船，设定好航线之后，他回道：“你确实该和我道晚安了，我都准备睡了。”  
“你骗人，刚刚还说要出海。”  
“出完海就睡。”  
“好勤劳啊宝宝，你去睡，我待会儿去公司双开弄。”  
“我已经在海上了，倒是你，赶紧起床去上班吧。”  
“我好困啊，要你亲我一下才能起来。”  
“……那你就继续睡吧。”  
“无情。”  
“还无义。”  
“好伤心啊，一个人哭唧唧起床了，不理你半小时。”  
看着手机上Thor随这句话发过来的一个小娃娃边走边哭的Q萌表情，Loki一个人笑得肚子都痛了。  
Thor这家伙私下里同他幼稚起来简直五岁不能更多，完全和他平时在人前成熟稳重的大哥形象严重不符，而且自从两人面基确定了关系之后，他冲他撒娇卖萌的频率更是大大增加，俨然成了一个黏人宝。  
Loki总是因此吐槽打击他，但心里是很喜欢的，也总是被他带跑偏，变得同样十分幼稚。每每这种时候，Loki就不禁要暗自感慨，感慨这或许正是应了那句“恋爱使人智商下降”的话。  
笑过之后，Loki搁了手机故意没有回复Thor，驾驶着Thor的顶配船搭载他的小魔王到岸登岛，开始循着坐标做起了任务。  
因为最近一段时间经常双开，Loki做起两个号的任务来轻车熟路。他先把战雷霆和小魔王组队，然后将战雷霆号设置为自动跟随，这样他只需用自己的号跑到坐标位置，做完自己的之后，切换窗口再做一次Thor的就好了。  
半小时的时间一晃就过去了，Thor起床洗漱吃了早餐之后开车去公司，在车上，他给Loki发送了语音邀请。  
叮叮叮……  
“喂。”Loki关掉音乐接了起来，Thor那边正放着音乐，是他们见面的第一晚他酒后哼唱过的《Why Don’t You Love Me》。  
“呃……”这让联想到那晚之后发生了什么的Loki不禁有些脸红语塞。  
“怎么啦？宝宝。”  
“没什么，”那头的Thor似乎没有同他展开一样的联想，带笑的声音无比爽朗，Loki不想提醒他给他调戏自己的机会，遂立马转移了话题问道，“你到公司了？”  
“还没，我在车上。”  
“又不专心开车。”  
“嘿嘿，想你了嘛。”  
“肉麻。”  
Thor自从回去之后，每天早上出门就会给Loki发语音聊天，像这样的通话会一直持续到他入睡，其间就算Thor在办公谈事情也不会关掉。而每每这种时候，Loki就会一边玩游戏，或躺床上玩手机，一边静静地听，直到Thor忙完了，才又重新有一搭没一搭的聊天。  
“今天早上没有早会，我到公司就可以上游戏陪你了。”  
“今天不忙吗？”  
“上午不忙，该安排的事务我昨天都安排好了，下午可能会出去一趟，谈笔生意。”  
“好吧，那你好好开车，我继续做任务了，到公司前不许和我说话。”  
“好凶，委屈。”  
Loki不再理会Thor的抱怨，听着他随歌曲断断续续哼着的调子安静玩游戏，只是有意无意地把敲键盘和点鼠标的声音弄得大了些。  
这种感觉很充实，不用特意寻找话题，就算不说话也无所谓，但只要通话不断，聆听着来自地球那边的声响，就像他们时刻都在一起似的。  
“宝宝，我到啦！今天我来得好早，旁边一排车位都是空的，快表扬我。”没一会儿，Thor便到了公司，听到他那边的车载音乐停了，并传来关车门和锁车的声音，Loki才重新和他说话。  
“嗯嗯，口头表扬一下。”  
“不亲一个？”  
“口头表扬不包括这项。”  
“口头表扬就是用嘴，用嘴就应该亲亲。”  
“骚！待会儿被你的员工听到了，笑死你。”  
“我有专用电梯专用通道，不怕。”  
“啧啧，了不起，大佬。”  
“宝宝，下周更新会出角色改名卡，到时候我们改个情侣名吧。”  
“情侣名？我发现你真的有一颗粉红色的少女心。”  
“嘿嘿，我玩游戏这么多年，还没尝试过和谁情侣名，满足我一次吧。”  
“让我考虑考虑。”  
“老婆，求你啦~”  
“又撒娇，你越来越不要脸了，哈哈！那你拿出点求我的态度，至少先叫我一个星期‘老公’……卧槽！”  
Loki正和Thor扯皮，游戏里爬到悬崖上做任务的小魔王却突然被人打下了水，还没等他从水里爬上岸来，就被那个开红打他的人点了拼掌。  
所谓“拼掌”，是指当玩家处于水中的时候可以和别的玩家击掌互拼功力，比拼结束之前双方互控无法躲闪，功力高的一方能将功力低的一方直接拼死。  
“怎么了？”听Loki那边突然骂了一声，Thor收起嬉笑的语气关切地问道。  
“他妈的……钢铁侠这逼开红我。”看清了对方的ID，自知不敌钢铁侠功力的小魔王必死无疑，Loki一边骂一边切换窗口，操纵停在一旁的战雷霆号跳入水中，在小魔王号死掉的瞬间点了钢铁侠拼掌。  
“哟~嘤嘤怪，又把你老公叫来了啊。”  
钢铁侠不敌战雷霆排行榜第一的功力，很快也成了漂在小魔王旁边的一具尸体，但他不急着复活，反而保持躺尸状态在当前白字嘲讽了起来。  
“我嘤你大爷，是你魔王爸爸我在打你。”Loki用战雷霆号在当前回击道。  
钢铁侠的公会同创世是敌对，再加上Loki以前经常同他互嘲，所以基本属于在野外遭遇就要互相开红的存在。钢铁侠也是个巨人职业，再加上功力压制，Loki的小魔王号经常吃亏，自从他双开Thor的号玩之后，每每钢铁侠打他，他就把Thor的号拉过来，用战神号收拾他。  
钢铁侠是个嘴上不饶人的家伙，为此，他给Loki取了个绰号叫“嘤嘤怪”，意思是嘲讽他一被打了就给战雷霆嘤嘤嘤告状，怂恿战雷霆过来替他报仇。  
“怎么样了宝宝？打得过吗？”Thor来到办公室开了电脑，听Loki那边只啪啪啪狂按键盘不说话，有点好奇。  
“他把我打下水拼掌，刚好我把你的号停在一旁，现在他被我用你的号拼死了，正在躺尸嘴贱。”  
“哈哈哈！钢铁侠很好玩的，等我上号帮你揍他出气。”Thor说着开了游戏，“我顶号了哦。”  
“你顶吧，他骂不过我，已经溜了。” “敢情你之前键盘敲得噼里啪啦是在喷人啊。” “对啊，我还是用你号喷的，哈哈！” “顽皮，哥哥从不白字的一世英名要被你毁了。” “你每天和我嘤嘤嘤撒娇，有个屁的英名~” Loki笑骂了一句，突然发现这个“嘤嘤怪”的绰号很适合安给Thor。 注释： ① 抠脚奶：游戏戏称，“抠脚”一般指玩女号的男性玩家，因为这里的治疗职业（即奶妈）只有女性性别可选，所以将选择了该职业的男玩家称为“抠脚奶”。  


	20. 甜蜜最是情人心

Thor很快上了线，而Loki等了三分钟的原地复活倒计时，正在岸边打坐回血。海岛上的复活点很远，直接就近复活的话要跑好一阵才能回到这个任务坐标。  
“做了这么多啦！辛苦宝宝了。”Thor点开自己的图鉴看了看，原本一片灰暗的未完成图标现在已经只剩下五六个没有点亮了。  
“嗯哼~这就叫效率。”Loki哼了一声，起身重新爬上悬崖道，“跟我上来，这上面还有一个。”  
Thor操控着自己的游戏角色跟着跳了上去，峭壁之间一块凸出的岩石上有一个鸟窝，小魔王正蹲在那里采集海鸟蛋。Thor去到他身边有样学样地按了采集键，三次之后，系统框里便出现了完成该图鉴任务的提示。  
“天快亮了。”Loki说的是游戏里的天色。  
站在峭壁上调平视角，半弯残月渐渐隐没在翻滚着紫蓝色浓云的天际，星辰浩瀚，脚下海浪汹涌，于海天相接的地方泛起金红色的亮光。现实中的一小时等于游戏中的四小时，再过不久，太阳便会从那处闪着亮光的海平面升起了。  
Thor与他并肩而立，看着这一时段海岸间月落日升的奇妙景象，不禁被这份壮丽深深吸引了目光。虽然这游戏的画质堪称一绝，但他鲜少在游戏里看风景，从来不曾留心观察过此间的阴晴四季，此时兴之所至，便忍不住提议道：“我们去看日出吧。”  
“在这儿不就能看？”  
“这半山腰上有什么好看的？我们去崖顶，看谁先飞上去。”  
Thor是个行动派，说着便助跑起跳向着更高的山崖飞去，Loki骂了他一声作弊，也随后紧跟。两人你追我赶，不一会儿便攀上了这座岛屿上最高的一座断崖。  
“啊哈！刚好赶上。”  
晨曦之景变幻最快，当他们立于镀满金边的层层云朵之上时，一轮红日正从远处波光粼粼的海面上冉冉升起。初生的万丈霞光破开混沌的阴霾，将目之所及的岛屿峰峦染上一片橙红。朝霞映衬间，天是紫红色的，海是剔透的金蓝，游走的云，流动的光，炽热却柔和的橘色笼罩了万物，一时间竟是一派难以名状的宏伟浩瀚。  
“好美……”作为一个战斗型玩家，Loki也不爱看风景，像这样专注地欣赏游戏里的景致还是第一次。  
“对啊，这游戏的画面做得是真不错。”  
“你整个人都在发光。”  
光华流转间，哪怕他们的衣着一红一绿，可站在一起却是无比的和谐。  
一身威风凛凛的盔甲屹立在一片璀璨之中的战雷霆犹如一尊真正的神祗，就像这个职业的原型NPC雷神索尔那样；而他的小魔王站在他的身后，沐浴着同样的华光以及他投下的阴影，绿衣金冠，挺拔傲然，就像总是跟随在索尔身侧的洛基一般。被这幅美丽的画面感染，哪怕Loki总是嘲笑Thor有颗少女心，但此刻，他竟也忍不住想要做一件在以往的他看来相当娘炮和无聊的事情了。  
“Thor，你站到我这里来，对，面向我，别动。”  
指挥Thor站好位置，Loki操纵小魔王站到了他的身边，调整好站位后，他收起游戏界面开了全景模式，准备截图。  
“你把披风戴上。”  
“你再向左转一点点，再转，对对对，就这样别动！”  
以海面和朝阳为背景，他们以一个交错的角度面对彼此，阳光折射形成的光圈正好将他们笼罩其中。  
“好了吗？宝宝。”  
“还没，你这张脸捏得是真的丑，我得找一个看不到你脸的角度。”  
Loki一边吐槽Thor，一边移动鼠标调整视角，经过反复构图和移动自己角色的位置配合，他终于截下了一张很是满意的，并把它发给了Thor。  
“怎么就光你一个人好看？我就只有一个背面？！”手机那头顿时传来了Thor不满的嚷嚷。  
Loki欣赏着这张以日出和光晕中的战雷霆为背景，而他的小魔王在逆光中神情桀骜俊美无俦的图片，憋着笑说道：“谁叫你丑，让你入镜已经很不错了。”  
这张图他是越看越满意，不论是两者一明一暗的对比，还是战雷霆那迎风招展的猩红披风对小魔王恰到好处的遮蔽，都完美到了极点，配合着旭日初升瑰丽壮阔的背景，极具一种神性的美感。  
“不行，我也要露脸。”Thor说着让屏幕里面对大海的战雷霆转了过来，和原本背对着他的小魔王排排站，“再截一个吧，老婆。”  
“你的脸真的很拉低画面美感啊……不信你看。”Loki说着随手截了张两人的大头照发过去。  
“唔……你截得这样敷衍当然会很丑！”  
同样的逆光里，战雷霆那张系统脸被精雕细琢的小魔王衬托得更丑了，真是没有对比就没有伤害。  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”Thor委屈巴巴的吐槽让Loki再也憋不住地哈哈大笑起来，“那你自己截，我给你当背景，你让站哪就站哪。”  
“啧，过来，站这儿。”  
Thor不服输地也开了截图模式，他移动角色找好背景，让Loki的小魔王走到他定下的点站好后，依次点了他亲亲、抱抱、举高高等一系列交互动作。  
“你看，这样多有爱。”  
“……恶趣味。”  
看着Thor乐滋滋发过来的一堆接吻连拍、公主抱俯拍、举高仰拍，再对比自己之前截的那张构图精巧满满艺术气息的美图，Loki嘴角抽搐地翻了个大白眼。  
“我要把老婆截的这张设置成电脑桌面，其余的藏起来慢慢欣赏。”  
“你那丑脸有什么好欣赏的？”Thor将自己截的所有图弄了个文件夹发送给Loki，Loki虽然极端嫌弃，但还是点了接收，并顺手保存进了E盘。  
“你好看就行了，说真的，你这角色捏得和你是真像。”Thor将游戏窗口最小化，欣赏起了桌面上逆光阴影中的小魔王，那五官和轮廓，完全就是Loki本人的CG化，“老婆，我突然有个小心愿……嘿嘿嘿。”  
“想让我给你捏脸？”听着Thor贼呼呼的笑声，Loki不用猜也知道他在盘算什么。  
“好不好嘛~给老婆捏捏肩。”Thor低笑起来，又用上了他在诱哄Loki时惯用的乖巧语气。  
“不好，捏脸累死了，懒得捏。”Loki对他这种装傻充愣、伏小扮乖的伎俩早已见怪不怪，当即发出一声冷哼。  
“我老婆好懒啊，是头小猪猪。”  
“嗯？你再说一遍？”Loki扬高了声调，并退队开了红。  
“不敢了，不敢了。”Thor嘴上说着不敢，但随即却放出了一只小猪宠物，并将宠物的名字改成了“我的小魔王”。  
“你皮痒啊！”  
Loki说着就动了手，一套击飞、捆缚、魔法五连、小刀biu biu biu，将战雷霆打成了半血。  
“再打就是谋杀亲夫了！”  
Thor一个解控躲开，也不还手，就十八连滚保持Loki打不到的距离拖着他跑。  
“和我比跑图？你怕是活腻了。”像法师这种远程职业，算是跑图流里的主力军了，而PK技术堪比代练的Loki更是其中的佼佼者。当下被Thor拖着遛，他的斗志瞬间被激发，坐直了身子一通骚操作，很快就将蓝条耗尽再也滚不动的战雷霆就地正法。  
“呃，真死了，复活点好远啊……”Thor看着因为角色死亡而由彩色变为黑白的游戏界面，一时间哭笑不得。他只是想皮一下的，没想到这小坏蛋竟然真的把他给打死了，“原地复活要五分钟。”  
“那你就躺着呗。”  
惩治了欠揍的Thor，Loki得意的在他尸体旁边打起坐，还放出了自己那只叫“心疼你像个废物”的小狐狸宠物羞辱他。  
“好久没看到这只小废物了。”黑白界面上那只活蹦乱跳的小狐狸让Thor怀念不已，想当初，他第一次对Loki印象深刻，就是因为这只宠物宝宝。  
“它才不叫小废物，你们这些手下败将才是。”Loki起身点了宠物交互，小魔王便将那只毛绒绒的小狐狸抱在怀里，亲昵地同它玩耍了起来。因为这是积分时装送的宝宝，所以比商城里买的普通宠物多了这么一个互动技能。  
“我也有狐狸。”Thor看得有趣，也将自己的小狐狸放了出来，但因为战雷霆现在是死亡状态，所以他的狐狸宝宝只能可怜兮兮地蹲在一旁，拿爪子不停地刨他。  
“‘心疼你像个智障’？”Thor这只小狐狸的名字引起了Loki的注意。  
“哈哈！对啊，还记得我们第一次PK吗？你用小废物嘲讽我，我气不过便也改了一个，想着打赢了把它放出来一雪前耻。”  
“难怪你那天晚上一直点我，我还以为你是受虐狂！”Loki也想起了那时候的事，并很不给面子地大笑起来，“但因为你太菜了，一直没有放出来的机会，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“咳咳、我那时候还是新手，现在就不同了。”  
“现在不也被我打得躺尸体？”  
“我那是没还手。”  
“啧，那等你起来了再来呗，照样制裁你。”  
“很狂啊！宝宝。”  
“不好意思，实力摆在这儿。”  
五分钟的时间两人聊着聊着很快就过去了，Thor复活之后回满血点了Loki PK，这一次，他没有再让他，而是打起精神同他认认真真地打了一场。  
相较看风景，Loki果然还是更喜欢PK的。这段时间的进步让Thor俨然成了一个相当难缠的对手，他同他打起来有意思，便乐得打了一次又一次，期间有输有赢，一时间竟难分高下。  
“你们战神该削了，现在这个‘雷霆震怒’的压制简直太变态了！”又在三分之一血阶段被Thor施放的雷电攻击直接带走，Loki一边回血，一边懊恼地感叹道。  
“上个版本削弱了‘雷神之锤’的伤害后，我们就靠这一招半魔法攻击过活了，再削就成正宗下水道职业了。”  
Thor笑着回应，但他的这番言论却引来了Loki不满的嗷嗷反驳。  
“哦！就你们这种策划亲儿子还嚷嚷下水道？我们法师作为下水道里的常住民说什么了吗？一天到晚哭弱，还真是会哭的孩子有奶吃。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！法师下个版本肯定会加强的，群里已经在闹了，这次PK大赛有点惨，法师职业连十六强都没进一个。”  
“可不就是么，我在赛后就去论坛发了帖，再不加强，不充钱了！”  
“那帖子是你发的？好几千层楼、最后因为掐架被管理员删掉那个？”  
“嗯哼~”  
Thor闻言有些惊讶，随即大笑起来：“厉害了！我的宝！你知道吗？策划群因为那个帖子里提到的种种问题还加班开了讨论会，群里都说不如直接叫那个楼主明天来策划部上班得了。”  
“他们早该加班了，一群智障，明明是起点最高的职业，结果活生生被搞成了下水道。我给你讲啊……”  
说起这个，Loki就来了兴致，开始滔滔不绝起来。  
他属于游戏玩家中非常有头脑的高端技术型，喜欢分析，善于思考，对游戏很有自己独到的见解和领悟。在开服之初，他就常在论坛上发各种技术贴，每次都能获得不错的反响，也有不少的支持和拥护者。再加上他是职业法师吹和洛基脑残粉，只要是涉及二者的掐架现场，总能看到他活跃在前线唇枪舌战的身影，于是他所用的那个ID在论坛上还相当具有知名度。只不过后来随着这款游戏越来越有名，玩家日益增多，论坛渐渐被各种无聊的破事水和扒一扒占据，他便不再在那上面冒头了。  
Loki讲得起劲，Thor在手机那端也听得非常认真。虽然他对待游戏不像Loki这般投入和着迷，甚至对他的过分用心有点不太理解，但他乐于听Loki讲任何他感兴趣的事情。讲着这些的Loki是如此快乐，那份雀跃的情绪很轻易的就感染了他，令他也同样感到非常快乐。  
“诶？老婆，你的宝宝怎么飞起来了？”  
突然，一个奇异的景象令Thor打断了Loki的话，只见原本在地上蹦跶的小废物突然飘到了半空中。  
“诶！对诶，它怎么飞起来了？”  
看着漂浮在空中蹬着腿儿的小狐狸，Loki也同样惊奇不已。这个游戏里的所有宠物都是不能飞的，高档的积分宝宝也不行。  
“你看它也是飘着的？我还以为是我卡了。”  
“对啊，就是飞着的，这是什么新Bug？”  
“还有点可爱。”  
“哈哈！你把你的智障收了再放出来，看看能不能飞。”  
“我的不行，好神奇啊，哈哈。”  
两人都觉得突然会飞的小狐狸很有趣，围着它调动视角好奇地观察起来。可就在这时，Loki这边的屏幕却突然一灰，在他反应过来之时，他的小魔王已经被拉他进暗杀位面的杀手一个捅肾刀捅成了残血。  
“捅肾刀”是玩家们对杀手暗杀技能“星芒刺”的戏称。该技能在杀手隐身来到暗杀对象身边的时候施放，一捅之下，暗杀对象不论功力高低，在进入暗杀位面之后将瞬间重伤残血，是一个趋于无解相当恶心的技能。  
“Loki！”Thor发现一旁的小魔王突然没了踪影，组队列表里的血条也突然告急，明白过来是暗杀的他赶紧开了红，但苦于进不去位面帮忙，只能在外面干着急，“吃药撑住！”  
“卧槽！要死！”Loki赶忙嗑药，但这个杀手显然是老手，行动敏捷地给他上了一发延缓回血速度的毒镖，然后照着他就是一套大招加饮血，干净利落的便完成了这次暗杀。  
小魔王死亡的瞬间，屏幕正上方出现了一行滚动信息——  
【玩家拉风小魔王被神秘人雇佣杀手成功暗杀，留言：嘤嘤怪，气不气？哈哈哈哈哈哈！】  
“啧，小兔崽子还想跑。”开了红的战雷霆在暗杀结束后将从位面里出来的杀手抓了个正着，杀手功力不是很高，且打且逃之下，很快就被Thor打死了。  
“大佬，对不起啦！生计所迫，赚点小钱养家糊口。不过你们是真会玩，这旮旯我找了好久才找到。”杀手就近复活之前在当前打下这么一行白字，Thor刚想发笑，就听到Loki在那边气急败坏地骂了起来。  
“他妈的钢铁侠！给老子挂了个1000金！卧槽！卧槽！”  
他被上了100层的满削弱Buff，持续时间4小时。  
“啊？是钢铁侠发的你暗杀？”对于Loki的笃定，Thor有些奇怪。  
他也看到了刚刚那条滚动信息，像那样的通告会出现在每一个玩家的屏幕上。发布暗杀的玩家可以留言，也可以选择实名或匿名，如果选择匿名的话，就像刚刚那样，显示为“神秘人”。  
“除了他还有谁！说老子是什么嘤嘤怪……”Loki确实气死了，现在他的号被削弱得同个1级小号没什么区别，而且这Buff持续的4小时就和坐牢一样得在线挂满，下线不算。  
“‘嘤嘤怪’？那是什么？”这个奇怪中透着可爱的绰号逗乐了Thor，但此刻Loki正在气头上，他可不能笑出来。  
“就像你这样的，没事儿就冲人嘤嘤嘤撒娇。”  
“啊哈？那他为什么这样叫你？”  
“因为我最近都开你的号打他！他以为是我嘤嘤嘤，把你本人嘤过去了，这个傻屌。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“还笑！”  
“老婆，你看别人都这么说了，你就给我嘤嘤嘤一个好不好？除了在床上，你都没对我嘤过。”  
“我嘤你个头！烦死了，我去睡觉了，你记得把我号挂满4小时。”  
被这么一搞，Loki也没了再玩的兴致，把号扔给Thor，就下线洗澡去了。

在Loki去洗漱的这段时间，他同Thor的语音通话是一直挂着的，这已经是最近养成的一种生活习惯了。  
上床之后，Loki先暗暗听了一会儿Thor那边的声响，想听听他在干什么，可听了一会儿却只有时不时敲击键盘的声音，正准备说话，就听到Thor笑了起来：“小坏蛋，回来了不说话，在暗中观察什么？”  
“嘿……你怎么知道？”被戳穿小心机的Loki也不尴尬，大方承认道，“查岗啊，看看你有没有趁我不在做坏事。”  
“做坏事是你的专利好吧，我老实得很。对了老婆！我发现了新大陆。”  
“什么？”  
Thor说着兴冲冲将自己在loki洗澡期间试验的东西截图给他看：“我知道之前你的宝宝为什么飞起来了，你看！”  
Loki疑惑地点开Thor发来的几张游戏截图，几张图里分别是战雷霆同他几个亲友的不同宠物飞起来的画面。  
“这是什么情况？”  
“应该是新Bug，”Thor解释道，“你走之后我回主城用你的号发了我的暗杀，结果杀手一来，我的宠物就飞天了。然后我又让其他人互相发暗杀试了试，结果还是一样。”  
“卧槽……厉害了！不愧是‘北欧Bug战记’，以后可以用宠物来预防暗杀了。”  
杀手的突然偷袭一直是令人头疼的，特别是像Loki这种喜欢在野外浪、仇家又多的玩家，一个猝不及防就会被挂4小时Buff，而这4小时内什么都做不了，确实很伤。  
“我聪明吧，嘿嘿。”  
“嗯，不错，确实是个好发现，口头表扬一下。”  
对于Thor明显邀功的示意，Loki故意选择了忽视。之后两人又腻歪了一会儿，直到Loki聊着聊着精力耗尽睡着了，Thor才挂断通话。

Thor那天在Loki睡后帮他跑完了号上剩余的图鉴任务，并把当周所有副本次数都清了一遍。因为在接下来的几天里，他要出差做考察，没有办法再上游戏。  
虽然他不能上游戏，出门在外也非常忙碌，但每天晚上却照旧同Loki语音或视频。有时正赶上Loki下午有课不能同他说话，他就一边处理公务，一边默默挂着语音听他上课，就像Loki之前听他办公开会一样。  
为了能在下周三游戏更新前忙完工作回家陪Loki玩，Thor将每日的行程都排得很满，就算身在异地也天天加班，愣是将原本需要一周多时间完成的报告，赶在周一的例会时提交了上去，而且质量还相当的高，根本不给董事会挑剔他的机会。对此，他得到了两天的假期，就连一向对他鸡蛋里挑骨头的几个元老，也不禁在Odin面前赞赏起他勤奋努力的工作态度来。  
周三的早上，作为一个狂热的游戏迷，Loki翘掉了上午的课，九点准时守在电脑前更新游戏。他急于想看看自己之前的反馈有没有效果，但让他失望的是，这一次的更新里不包括职业技能的调整。  
一气之下，Loki又上论坛去狂喷了一番，直到Thor吃完晚饭上了游戏在YY里叫他，他才关掉网页。  
“宝宝、宝宝，我给你发了改名卡，我们一起改名字吧。”Thor更新完游戏上线的第一件事就是购买了两张改名卡，一张自用，一张赠送给Loki。  
Loki点开有新邮件提示的邮箱一看，果然新邮件就是来自战雷霆的商城赠送，除了改名卡之外，还有随这次更新上架的两款新时装。  
“你给我送干嘛，我自己买啊。”对于Thor的手速，Loki有点哭笑不得。  
“嘿嘿，我顺带就买了，又不贵。”  
对Thor这种号上常年有几百万点券（一百点券等于一块钱）的大佬来说，售价九千多点券的改名卡和四、五万点券的时装确实很便宜。但Loki还是不习惯在游戏里花他的钱，哪怕他们已经情缘了。  
“你买新时装了吗？”Loki问道，想着要是Thor没买，自己就给他赠送还回去。  
“买啦，我都穿上了，红的那套比白的好看，还有共舞的交互动作。”  
“下次别给我送了，我要自己消费拿积分的。”  
“好。”Thor随口应道，想的却是早知道Loki要屯积分，他就上小魔王号直接充钱购买和给自己的号赠送了，再加上他刚刚买的520朵道具鲜花情人心，怎么也有个一万分了（消费一块钱得一积分）。  
“宝宝，你来我这儿。”  
Thor说着点了Loki组队，并向他发起传送邀请，将他拉到了自己所在的花海。  
“啊哈，怎么跑这儿来了？”此时虽然才开服没一会儿，但花海上已经有许多穿着新时装玩耍截图的人了，好些小情侣还在赠送商城新推出的道具鲜花。  
这种鲜花可谓是秀恩爱的新型神器。  
每赠送一朵，游戏人物周围就会花瓣飞舞一次，而且所有玩家屏幕正上方的公告栏里，还会显示装饰着花瓣的“xxx送给xxx一朵情人心，愿诸神见证，情意绵长”示爱宣言。比之前流行的请刷频车队在世界频道霸频示爱的秀恩爱方式炫酷多了，当然，也贵多了。  
一千五百点券一朵的情人心折算成钱，差不多比真花还贵。  
“好烦，这个送花的公告栏能不能屏蔽啊！晃得眼花。”同Thor在花海里玩了会儿新时装的交互动作又PK了几把之后，Loki被那行几乎没停止过的粉色花语提示闪得烦躁不已。  
倒不是说他被别人秀恩爱的行为闪到了，就是字面上的意思，他的眼睛被这个更新后突然多出来的花里胡哨的东西搞得很不舒服，特别是在PK的时候，视线会因此受到影响。  
“屏蔽不了吧，别人好歹是花了钱的。”  
“真是钱多了烧得慌，什么脑残策划！就只知道圈这些小智障的钱，总是更新一些无聊至极的玩意儿。”Loki找了一圈确实没有屏蔽选项，无奈之下，只能骂策划出气。  
“呃……”  
Thor被Loki的抱怨搞得一时有些尴尬，因为他才刚买了花，这下正好成了他口中被圈钱的“小智障”之一。  
“你咋啦？”  
“没、没什么。”Thor笑了笑，心想管他了，智障就智障吧，于是对Loki说道，“宝宝，我想了一组情侣名，你看看怎么样。”  
他准备改好了新名字就送花。  
“叫什么？我看看，哈哈……先说好，如果太难听的话我是不会改的。”  
“你看私聊。”  
Loki点开了私聊，就看到里面对应工整的两个名字，一个叫“早安_我的晚安”，另一个叫“晚安_我的早安”。  
“咦……”  
“我昨天早上同你道晚安的时候想出来的，我总是在该道早安的时候，对你说晚安。”  
“……而我也一样。”  
Loki看着这组名字愣愣地附和。  
他的心因此触动，为着Thor这个微小却又令人动容的感慨。  
“怎么样？喜欢吗？”  
——喜欢吗？  
Loki也问自己。  
这个名字没来由让他联想到了他之前同Thor在海岛山崖顶截的那张很喜欢的图，被光影分割于一明一暗之中的他们，正如晨与昏，正如夜与昼。  
——他喜欢这份对比，很喜欢。  
“嗯，还勉勉强强能接受吧。”  
“嘿嘿，那就改咯？我用早安，你用晚安，短横线之后的部分代表对方。”  
“行吧，少女战！不对，以后要叫你‘早安少女’了，哈哈！”  
“顽皮。”  
商量好后，两人各自使用改名卡退回到角色创建页面修改了游戏ID。  
等到换上新名字重新回到游戏中的时候，Thor对着Loki贼贼地笑了起来：“宝宝，你看屏幕。”  
“什么？卧槽……”  
一瞬间，一朵接一朵的情人心在他们的四周绽放开来，数量多到整片花海都被漫天飞舞的红色花瓣充斥，而带着他们新ID的示爱宣言，则出现在了方才还被他嫌弃不已的公告栏里——  
【早安_我的晚安 送给 晚安_我的早安 一朵情人心，愿诸神见证，情意绵长。】  
一条示爱宣言会持续五秒左右的时间，因为Thor一直送个不停，以至于这句话一直霸占着公告栏。又因为这是他们才改的新名字，大家都不知道就是战雷霆和小魔王，所以一下子就在世界频道里引起了讨论。  
“这他妈谁啊？这么有钱！”  
“刷屏啦！壕！无！人！性！我的狗眼瞎了666666666666”  
“妈妈，我看到满屏幕的money在燃烧QAQ”  
“点开排行榜有惊喜~”  
“哦，战雷霆和拉屎啊，那正常了，人傻钱多呗~”  
“好秀啊！！！搞得我们这种送几朵、十几朵的都不好意思拿出手了！”  
“现在是神壕表演时间，谁去破坏阵型谁自取其辱233333”  
……  
“我的天，半小时了，还没完……你到底买了多少？”  
“嘿嘿，不多不多，520，刚好能当你所说的那种小智障的头头。”  
“智、障。”  
“那你就是智障的老婆了，哈哈，这波不亏。”  
 


	21. 澳洲之行开启

随着天气一天天变得炎热起来，Loki的暑假也一天天临近了。  
对于这个暑假，Loki本打算是和同学们去埃及旅游的，但在这一学期里他认识了Thor，还与之发展出了一段恋情，所以这旅行的地点自然变成了澳洲，而在开学之初同他约好的同学们也自然被放了鸽子。  
伴随暑假的临近，Loki也迎来了繁忙的期末季。  
虽然研究生的考试不会很难，但因为这学期他耗在游戏里的时间太多了，以至于临到要放暑假了才发现该完成的课题还有好多没做。  
为此，网瘾少年不得不大幅度缩减了自己的游戏时间。本来Thor想让他安心复习，最近别上游戏，为了督促他专心学习，两人协商之后，Thor还把两个账号的游戏密码都给改了。但Loki坚持了两天就坚持不下去了，适逢在帮派群里看大家讨论帮战看得心痒痒，便反悔想把号要回来。不过为着暑假能好好玩耍，Thor的态度也相当坚决，一番讨价还价之下，最终同意他白天学习晚上玩两三个小时，但十二点之前必须上床睡觉。

“宝宝，你今天上线超轻松。”  
这天中午，Loki刚从导师处出来就收到了Thor发来的信息。  
“咦，时间卡得真准。”Loki看着信息笑了笑回复道。  
最近为了不影响他学习，Thor向他要了一份他的课表，只在他下课的时候和他聊天。  
“哪天不准？我都快把你的课表时间给背下来了。”  
“你又把任务做完了？”  
而且每天都很自觉的为他的号做日常、清副本，可谓是模范好情缘了。  
“我之前上你的号开红杀人被抓进了监狱，所以你上线只需要坐牢就好，是不是超轻松~”  
“？？？”  
Loki的笑容凝固在了嘴角，一连串问号发过去，Thor还给他回了一个卖萌撒娇的Q萌表情。  
“你特么！！！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，我开玩笑的，吓到了吧！”  
“……我怎么这么不信？我马上就回去看看。”  
“坏老婆，又想趁机上游戏。”  
“嘻嘻。”  
嫌打字麻烦，Loki和Thor连了语音，一边聊，一边慢悠悠去超市买食材回家做饭。他给自己焗了份意面，还拍照眼馋说自己也有点饿了的Thor，惹得已经躺床上的Thor忍不住爬起来做了宵夜。  
“你就吃煮鸡蛋？”开了视频，Loki一边享用起自己色香味俱全的意面，一边无比嫌弃屏幕那头正在剥鸡蛋壳的Thor。  
“对啊，增肌，我不吃蛋黄，胆固醇太高了。”Thor说着把蛋黄挖出来放在了一边。  
“……你这样的宵夜，我宁可不吃。”Loki吸溜着面条，看着乐呵呵吃着鸡蛋白的他，毫不掩饰的白眼都快翻上天了。  
“我这边快十二点了宝宝，大晚上吃太油腻的话，今天的身又白健了。”  
“但等你把这四个蛋白吃了再去睡，我感觉也算白健了。”  
“我饿嘛，我计算过热量，还好。”  
Loki摇了摇头，一脸我懒得理你的表情，突然感觉自己今天的午餐简直美味到不行。  
“对了老婆。”  
“嗯？”  
“你机票买好了吗？”  
对于这个即将到来的暑假，Thor是相当期待的。为了能更好的同Loki享受二人世界，他将能提前做的工作都提前了，基本每天都在数日子盼望着，但眼看还有半个月就放假了，Loki这个拖拖拉拉的家伙却一直没给他说自己具体几号来。  
“急什么，到时候再买，我还要回家一趟，老头子估计会让我在家待一两个周。”  
“那么久啊！”  
这听在Thor耳中简直如同晴天霹雳，瞠目结舌的模样逗得Loki忍不住发笑。  
“啧，我一年就回去两次，去了我爸那儿还得去我妈那儿，不过今年算你运气好，我妈去意大利拍戏了。”  
Loki的母亲是个电影明星，在他很小的时候就同他的父亲离了婚。母亲为了事业没有带走任何孩子，只偶尔在她没有拍摄的闲暇时间，将他这个当时还是孩童的小儿子接去同她小住上一段时间。因为聚少离多，再加上母亲又是个大名人，Loki同她算不上亲近，在一起时总会或多或少有种距离感，而这样的生活也在他十六岁时随着母亲再婚就没再有过了。  
“哦，我那天还在看阿姨以前的电影，年轻时候真漂亮。”和你很像。  
这后半句Thor没说出来，他是知道Loki的家庭情况的，下意识的，他感觉Loki不是很喜欢提到自己的母亲。  
“漂亮有什么用，老了都一样。”Loki嗤笑道。  
“你老了我也爱你。”  
“油嘴滑舌，你也没吃煎蛋啊。”  
“哈哈！我明明是真情实感好吧。”  
两人闲聊着吃完了各自的午餐和夜宵，因为下午没课，最近一直被严格约束了游戏时间的Loki大中午就犯了瘾，耍赖皮地上了游戏不说，还拉着准备睡觉的Thor一起玩。  
“吃了就睡，你是猪吗？你这样绝对会长胖的！来，上线陪我操练操练。”  
这是他的说辞。  
自从得知Thor为了他那一身肌肉每天都勤加锻炼并且严格控制饮食之后，他就经常拿会发胖为由洗刷他。  
“长胖好啊，不多长几斤肉，等你来了我怎么受得了你的夜夜压榨。”  
Thor趁机调戏了Loki一把，听话地重新打开了电脑登录游戏陪他玩。  
“诶？功力怎么涨了！”  
Loki一上线就收获了惊喜，不等Thor回话打开装备页面自行查看，发现自己主武器的附魔被替换了。  
“卧槽！做的还是买的？”  
附魔，是指研习了附魔师技能的玩家使用该技能魔法对各种材料按配方合成一种带有魔力的物品，并将之附在武器、盔甲和其它部位的装备上，使其获得属性增强效果。  
附魔由低到高分为绿、蓝、紫三个等级，目前最高级的是紫色附魔，紫色附魔里又以属性的优劣高低划分了等级。各个部位做出紫色附魔的几率都很小，其中以主武器和头部的出紫难度最大，因而这两样常年处于供不应求、有钱也没处买的尴尬境况。  
除了专门以做附魔赚钱的商人之外，氪金玩家也大多研习了最高等级的附魔师技能，没事买一堆材料碰运气，就跟买彩票一样，做做指不定哪天就自己做出来了的美梦。  
Loki也是这类“逐梦者”中的一员，每个月都要收十几万金币来买材料做附魔。靠着高价购买和自己制作，他将全身上下的附魔都慢慢换成了紫色中的上品，主武器的属性稍微差一点，但苦于买不到更好的，自己也做不出来，所以就一直没有替换。  
“做的，一发出紫，老公牛不牛逼。”Thor笑嘻嘻地回答，但那玩笑一般的语气却让Loki完全不相信。  
“老子信了你的邪，快说！哪儿来的？”喜出望外之余，Loki点开了自己的背包，金币并没有少，但也不排除是Thor用自己号买了转给他的，或者直接付钱买的。  
“真是我上号做的，你怎么就这么不信呢。”  
“你能有那运气？我这号非酋得不行，做了好几个月都没做出来。”  
“哈哈哈，那是你人黑，不要怪号。”  
说来有趣，这个附魔还真是他晚饭之后无聊，开Loki的号搓出来的。当时他都傻眼了，随即激动到不行，想立马拍照给他看。但想着Loki在上课，这才忍住了冲动，发到联盟里炫耀一番后，给他留了一个自己发现的惊喜。  
“你找打是不是！”  
Loki笑着点了Thor PK，并直接捅了他一刀，换过附魔的主武器伤害就是不一样，还没破定就捅掉了Thor的战神好多血。  
“哇！老婆你好歹毒，没说夸奖我一下，还上来就是一刀。”Thor故意给他试伤害，也不还手，就站在那儿让他捅着玩儿，还配合着掉血给角色配音，哇啦啦直喊疼。  
“啧啧，这破定之后直接出暴击，太特么爽了！”Loki对这个新附魔爱得不行，也不用魔法攻击了，照着早安号连番普通攻击，沉迷捅刀。  
“哈哈哈！现在这伤害逆天了，话说，真是你做出来的？”  
“真是我做的啊，不信你去联盟里问问，我之前炫得他们晕头转向。”  
Loki将信将疑地在联盟频道随便扣了个“嘻嘻”，果然立马就收到了诸如“又来！炫耀帝走开”、“秀一次就够了啊！再秀我们集体退帮”、“行吧行吧，知道你喜提极品主武了”的回应。  
“嘿嘿……小伙子很厉害啊！以后就靠你搓附魔发家致富了。”确认了附魔来历的Loki贼兮兮地笑着挪揄起Thor来，逗得他故意傲娇地直哼哼。  
“捅够啦？老公这次要还手了。”  
笑闹一阵之后，Thor让被捅到残血的角色打坐回满血，站起来点了Loki的法师号PK。  
“来来来，输了的是小弟弟。”  
拥有了肖想已久的极品附魔的Loki膨胀得不得了，PK的热情也相当高，一把接一把打起来就没完，直操练到明天还要上班的Thor不得不去睡觉了，他才意犹未尽地放过了他。  
“你也差不多下线了啊！下午看看书、写写论文什么的，别忘了你是个期末狗。”  
“知道啦，你是老妈吗？这么啰嗦，哈哈！”  
Loki笑嘻嘻地应承着把Thor哄去睡了，但玩得正嗨的他哪能乖乖听话？转头就跑去了PK场找人练手。反正他聪明着呢，大不了到期末死线的时候熬几个通宵。

半个月的时间说长不长，说短不短，在每天忙里偷闲同Thor斗智斗勇争取游戏时间的日常中，Loki很快迎来了暑假。  
给自己的小公寓彻底做了一次清洁，锁好门窗等待下学期再见之后，Loki回了自己的老家本宅。他在那儿待了一个星期左右的时间，然后收拾行李踏上了他的暑假澳洲之行。  
对他的这次出行，父亲并没有过问太多。他一向是这个样子，除了做到在物质上的满足之外，不会将太多的注意力放到这个唯一的Omega小儿子身上。  
Loki觉得，这除了是因为他的两个哥哥都是在父亲看来有用能干的Alpha之外，还有一个原因，是因为他长得像极了他们的母亲。而他们的父亲显然在这位极其美丽喜欢生活在聚光灯下的女影星身上遭受了很大的打击与挫败，以至于对他有一种说不清道不明的迁怒与放逐。  
哈哈，不过，谁在乎呢？  
至少父亲给了他充足的旅费还派了司机送他去机场不是么？  
Loki嘲讽地想道。  
他心里确实有许多的怨气和不平，但又能怎么样呢？强行毫不在乎和叛逆地回以同样的冷漠，至少能让自己舒服一点。  
英国到澳大利亚的飞行旅途是相当漫长的，其间还经历了一次转机。当Loki最终踏上这块异国的土地，呼吸着南半球此刻与盛夏的北半球截然不同的冷冽空气时，心头泛起了一种迟来的感动与震动——为着Thor上次特意去找他的行为。  
他扪心自问是没有那样的勇气的，在所有情况和关系都不明朗的时候，就贸然跨越半个地球只为追寻一份在当时甚至都还不算是很确定的感情。  
这样的心情鼓噪着Loki的内心，以至于当他拖着行李走出航站楼，看到前来接机早早就等候在那儿的Thor时，忍不住率先给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
Loki的主动热情是少见的，这个突然的拥抱给了同他分开快两个月的Thor一个大惊喜。  
“噢……冷吗？小黏人宝。”下一瞬，他就紧紧地回拥了Loki，用自己宽厚的胸膛和有力的双臂，包裹住了他虽然披了厚外套却还是显得单薄的身体。  
“冷，而且你这肉麻的鬼称呼让我更冷了，哈哈。”周围涌动着来来往往的人流，Loki在稍稍平复了心绪之后，很快不好意思地挣开了Thor的怀抱。  
“来，给我。”Thor笑着接过了他手里的行李箱，自然地揽着他向自己停在机场外的车走去，“去车上就不冷了，我应该叮嘱你带再厚一点的衣服。”  
“对啊，是你失职了，老妈。嘻嘻……”  
“啧！皮痒了是吧？”  
“诶！痒，别挠！”  
两人笑闹着上了车，车里的暖气还未散去，车窗外阴天的傍晚灰蒙蒙的，暖烘烘氤氲着车载香水暧昧的芬芳，两相对比之下，无端端生出一种宽慰人心的温柔来。  
发动汽车前，Thor探身亲吻了副驾驶座位上的Loki，自上次分别以后积累的思念连同与日俱增的爱恋一起融化在双唇相接的缠绵里。Loki恍惚觉得有些不真实，遂将无处安放的手圈上了Thor的脖子，拥住的真实感令人安心，他张开了嘴，将Thor舔舐着他的舌头完全放了进来，然后他的口腔获得了近乎色情的搔刮和充盈，他的舌头也被勾缠顶弄着，吞咽唾沫、喉结滚动间，他甚至情难自已地发出了细小的呻吟。  
“呵……”Loki的呻吟催化了Thor的热情，但他却只在用力吮吸了一下Loki的舌头后低笑一声退开了。  
这不是一个好场合，再吻下去，他们的裤子可能就会有一点紧勒了。  
似乎是为了印证他的这一猜想，Loki轻咳一声挪动屁股调整了坐姿，欲盖弥彰的，他将手交叠放到了腿上，正好挡住裆部。  
“宝宝饿了吗？”Thor发动了汽车，现在正好是饭点，他打算载着Loki先去解决了晚餐再回家。  
“还好，飞机上没怎么活动，不算太饿。”  
“嗯，机场开回市区也要一段时间，正好。”  
“好。”  
望着窗外一排排倒退的行道树，在汽车里响起的怀旧金曲声中，Loki正式开始了他此次的澳洲之旅，或者说，人生第一次的“千里送”。

小别胜新欢。  
在这个重逢的夜晚，他们默契地印证了这句话简直说的一点也不假。  
Thor别墅里的浴缸很大，容纳两个人也不显得拥挤，Thor提出了要先泡个鸳鸯浴的要求，这一次，Loki没有拒绝。  
“哈哈！你是少女吗？粉蓝色的浴盐。”Loki惬意地倚靠在浴缸边沿，用脚丫撩了因为加了浴盐而变得一片粉蓝的水浇向对坐在另一头的Thor。  
“什么叫我是少女？这是我妈上次过来买的，我闻着挺舒服就留下了。”Thor抓住Loki那只使坏的脚，握着他纤细的脚踝摩挲。Loki粉嫩嫩的脚丫同他体毛稀疏的长腿一样干净漂亮，饱满圆润的脚趾沾了水亮晶晶的，引诱着他将之拉到面前，一个个轻咬。  
“那你是巨婴，这么大人了还要妈妈置办生活用品。”Loki被他咬得怪痒痒的，一边出言戏弄他，一边用另一只脚轻踩他的大腿。  
“我一个大老爷们儿去挑选浴盐才奇怪吧，又没有老婆陪我。”  
“这有什么好奇怪的？我从来都是一个人去购物。”  
“你是精致男孩嘛，我是糙汉。”  
“狡辩，你就是巨婴。”  
“好吧，我是。”Thor冲半卧在水里含着手指玩的Loki眨了眨眼睛，坏坏的笑容蓦地浮现在他的嘴角，“我很巨。”  
他说着拉过Loki踩在他腿上的那只脚放到自己的腿根处，让他用脚心充分感受他所说的“巨”。  
“咦……我踩到什么了？”Loki明知故问地吃吃笑着，扭动起脚来回碾压Thor裆间那团分量不小的软肉。  
他用脚心感受着它在自己脚下一点一点逐渐膨胀坚硬，慵懒又漫不经心；一双绿幽幽的眼睛望向亲吻他另一只脚的Thor，一派直勾勾的挑衅；就在这时，一缕俏皮的湿发不听话地垂到了他的额前，被他用手指轻轻地弹走了。  
如果此时Loki的面前有一面镜子，他就该知道自己不该再舔舐嘴唇了，因为那太性感，太惑人，也太危险。  
“唔！”  
下一秒，坐在他对面的Thor便撑起身一把抓住他的手将他拉到了怀里。四目相对间，Thor蓝色眼睛里的欲望幽暗又汹涌，连带着使他的眸光也变得深邃阴沉，看得猝不及防撞进他胸膛的Loki有点心惊。  
没有给他太多的反应时间，Thor吻住了他，是激烈又热情的湿吻，他的舌头侵略一般地搜刮他的口腔，掠夺他的呼吸与津液，一双手也贪婪又急切地在他身上来回摸索，似乎要将他的每一寸肌肤都印上属于自己的指纹。  
“嗯……”  
Loki很快被Thor的吻和抚摸弄得呼吸急促浑身发软了。他倚靠在Thor健硕宽厚的胸膛中，一开始如推拒般抵在他胸肌上的手，也自发地圈上了他的脖子。骨子里透出的痒迫使他需要更多的肌肤接触，他将自己完全地挂在Thor身上，来回扭蹭摩擦，争夺空气般激烈地回吻，仿佛吻得不够深的那方就会被对方夺走两人间稀薄的空气，陷入窒息的境地。  
“嗯啊……啊哈……”  
分不清是谁的喘息，同样的低沉又急促，和着吮吻间带起的啧啧水声，就像某种催情的魔咒。  
Thor的吻一路沿着Loki的嘴唇、下巴、脖颈、锁骨，来到了他的胸前。他吮吸那对已然挺立起来的嫩红乳头，直吸得Loki那覆着薄薄肌肉的平坦胸膛剧烈地起伏。Loki在抚摸套弄他的阴茎，和他的吮吸一样的急不可耐。  
他们都对对方身上自己想要的部分直白地表达着渴求，毫不客气，勿需客气，仿佛那本就是自己的所有物一般。Thor也揉捏抚弄起了Loki勃起的阴茎，并用手指有意无意地触碰摩挲他的后穴，在他用嘴玩弄Loki乳头的同时。  
他们分开了两个月，却像分离了两个世纪，再多的吻也不够，再多的爱抚也不足，他们的性器还未接触，但两具身体的每一个细胞却好像已经在欲望的叫嚣与呐喊中达成了融合。  
粉蓝色的水在减少，不知是谁摁下了排水的按钮，并打开了头顶的莲蓬头。  
“啊……嗯啊……”  
温水冲刷下，两具纠缠在一起的躯体渐渐显露，等到身上的泡沫被完全冲去时，浴缸里的水也排尽了。Thor关了淋浴，扶正Loki的身体让他在自己腿间跪好，一手揽住他的腰，一手掰开他的臀瓣，开拓起了他的后穴。  
“嘶……你不会想在浴缸里干我吧？”在Thor的手指插进自己躁痒的肉穴中的时候，Loki趴在他的肩上咬着他的耳朵笑起来。他撅高了屁股方便Thor的手指在里面抽插活动，同时收缩穴口配合着放松，Thor很快进了三指，并并拢手指快速地抠挠起来。  
“啊！啊啊……啊哈……”  
“为什么不呢？呵呵……我特意把碍事的水都放掉了。”  
“啊……下流。”  
咕叽咕叽的淫靡水声从Loki身后传来，证明着他的小穴有多湿。Loki一时间分不清到底是Thor的恶趣味下流些，还是他此时饥渴的生理反应下流些，或者，他们都很下流，心照不宣又正好般配。  
“呵……”Loki被自己的想法逗笑了。  
“这么爽？还被抠笑了。”在Loki意味不明的低哑笑声里，Thor快速抖动起手指按摩他的前列腺，那块小凸起很快被摩擦得颤栗起来，蠕动的甬道也因此分泌出更多的黏滑。  
“啊哈……哈……对啊，爽、爽死了……啊……”这一番激烈的刺激直捣得Loki酸了腰，整个上身完全趴伏在了Thor的肩头，屁股也因此翘得更高，但饶是这样，他那张厉害的嘴也依然不服输，一边喘，一边调戏Thor道，“小伙子技术不错，爽得老子都笑了，啊！”  
事实证明，牙尖嘴利是要受惩罚的。随着一声变调的惊呼，Thor抽出手指扳着Loki的屁股，将他按坐在了自己胯间早已剑拔弩张硬到溢出汁液的大肉棒上。  
“嗯……那这样更爽，我操逼的技术更厉害些。”Thor挺胯往那处又紧又湿足足令他思念了两个月的小穴里顶了顶，并色情地揉捏着Loki肉感丰盈的双臀，一边往里操，一边说着极其下流粗俗的骚话挑逗他。  
“去你妈的……呃啊，啊……老子没逼。”  
“那就操穴，专操我宝宝的小嫩穴，嘿……”  
容纳着Thor粗大的阴茎，Loki艰难地分开双腿踩着湿滑的浴缸底，蹲坐在Thor怀里往下坐。两个月没做这档子事了，他的后穴一时之间有点不适应这份饱涨，紧紧地将Thor的阴茎箍得死紧，勒得他发出了令他得意的嘶声和粗喘。  
“呃……好紧……”  
“让你这么性急，都不等去床上……唔……啊……对了！套！没戴套！”  
懊恼地发现又忘了这么重要的事情，Loki噼里啪啦地拍打起了Thor。但此时Thor的阴茎已经整根操进了他销魂的湿穴里，他也同样禁欲了两个月，这时候让他拔出来是绝没可能的了。  
“放心，我不会射的老婆，你也太看不起你老公的持久力了，先让我操一会儿啊，乖。”  
Thor说着搂住Loki的腰身就又急又快地顶起了胯，粗大的肉棒完全撑开他的小穴，就着里面沁出的黏滑爱液快速地进出起来。  
“唔嗯……嗯！嗯……不要、不要……啊！好深、好深……”  
Loki虚弱的抵抗很快消融在了这猛烈又热情的顶送里，硕大的龟头磨过内壁，下下到底地直戳他内里最敏感的软肉，带起的酥麻简直令人浑身颤抖。  
“呃……那晚明明还用棒棒自己玩过，居然这么紧……噢！啊……快勒死老公了。”抽插间，Thor舔着Loki的脖子低笑。  
自上次他去过伦敦之后，他们就不时激情裸聊，以慰相思，被完全撩起来的Loki是相当火辣大胆放得开的，也不用手机了，直接和他用电脑开视频，全身出镜自慰给他看。  
“呵……你这玩意儿大多了。”  
扶着Thor的肩膀起落颠簸，浴缸里有限的空间虽然局促，但两边的浴缸壁夹住他的腿，倒是为他省了不少力。在越来越密集的快感中，Loki越动越快，一把细腰扭得要人命不说，浑圆的臀瓣也拍打得Thor的大腿啪啪作响。他感觉爽极了，和自己喜欢的人真枪实弹地做，岂是用自慰棒自插能比拟得了的？汹涌的欲浪卷席中，Loki圈住Thor的脖子后仰了上身大起大落，倾斜的角度插得他更舒服，同时也能插得他更深，更深。  
在Loki主动热情的骑乘下，Thor索性停止了顶送，放平了双腿半躺在浴缸里，任由他在自己身上运动。  
这简直是神级的享受，他的宝贝腰力、腿力惊人，半蹲着起落起身体来又快又急，紧致的肉穴吞吐他的阴茎，擦出一阵阵过电般的酥麻。  
“呃啊、啊……”  
“啊哈……啊！啊啊……”  
得闲的Thor揉捏起了Loki的乳头和阴茎，这似乎是一份极大的刺激，Loki呻吟着扭得愈发销魂了，后穴也抽搐般地一通紧缩，在吞吐间不断吸夹他的阴茎。  
“宝宝你慢点，啊……我憋了这么久待会儿直接射你里面了。”  
被Loki又浪又快地骑了一阵，龟头处越来越密集的酥麻快感让Thor有些受不了了。他今晚还没射过，这两个月也只是干巴巴地手淫，射精的感觉强烈到让他不得不提醒Loki悠着点。  
“唔嗯……你敢！啊……啊啊……好舒服，不想停。”  
Loki正把自己操得忘乎所以，虽然无套内射是他害怕的，但现下若是让他将那根填满了他所有空虚的阴茎拔出来，却又令他不舍。  
“妖精。”  
无奈之下，Thor只得直起身搂抱住Loki接过主动权自己运动起来，他将抽插的频率控制在不至于射精的范围，借以缓慢却深重的抽插缓过这一波急欲成结的冲动。  
颠簸了一阵的Loki正好休息一下，他抱着Thor宽厚的肩背不再扭动，倚靠在他怀里乖巧挨插，只是舒爽到不行的肉穴依旧不停地吮吸Thor的肉棒。  
“好会吸啊宝宝……呃……里面简直跟有张小嘴似的。”  
“我没吸……嗯啊……啊……”  
Loki确实没有主动吸夹，那完全是他的甬道被操出来的生理性收缩，因为他的身体实在是太敏感了，也太适合做爱了。  
“嗯……你是天生的小妖精。”  
绵密地接着吻，Thor复又顶送操干了Loki一会儿，这才抽出自己的阴茎，射在了他的腿间。  
“唔嗯……嗯……”  
Loki也自己套弄着射了今晚的第一次，但他的后穴依旧很麻很痒，空虚感让他在高潮中也磨蹭着Thor发出不满的吟哦，馋嘴猫似的模样看得Thor直发笑。  
“你这小淫娃，去床上老子非干死你不可。”  
抓过浴巾擦干净两人身上的白浊和水珠，Thor一把抱起浑身发烫的Loki就往卧室走去。  
小别胜新欢，今晚谁都别想睡。


	22. 同居生活的黏蜜开端

在Loki来到澳洲的前三天，两人就没出过家门。  
倒时差和适应气候是一方面，但更多的原因，是刚确定恋爱关系就分别了两个月的他们确实太需要几天形影不离的时间，来慰藉这段日子以来积累的相思了。  
因为之前提前完成了不少工作，Thor拥有了三天的假期。三天时间里，他陪着Loki在家里玩游戏，看电视，做爱，饿了就订餐，两人跟连体婴似的做什么都要搂着抱着，简直腻歪到不行。  
频繁的性生活让Loki感觉自己似乎是提前进入了发情期，因为他感觉这三天以来，他的下体随时都处于一种湿润瘙痒适于插入的状态，仿佛他的屁股就没有干过！为了方便办事，他同Thor甚至连内裤都不穿了，就放空穿宽松舒适的睡衣睡裤在室内活动，每次想做了只需把松垮的裤子拉下来就可以了。  
虽然感觉自己有快要被榨干之嫌，但Loki对于同Thor做爱还是乐此不疲的。这很好理解，他在Thor之前从来没找过Alpha，一旦开荤尝到了甜头，又是对着自己喜爱的人，难免天天都想要。  
浴室、卧室、客厅、厨房、书房……  
床上、沙发上、桌上、地板上……  
躺着、坐着、站着……  
他们用着各种姿势，几乎将Thor这栋别墅里每个适合做爱的地方都尝试了个遍！壁炉里的火苗一直燃烧着，驱走南半球冬季的寒冷，带来满室温暖的同时，也如同他们高涨欲火的物化。  
毕竟都是二十多岁的年轻人，年轻鲜活的肉体，炽热的情感，不知疲倦的性爱，热恋的黏蜜，甜酒，湿吻，安全套……噢，他们用光了两盒十二枚装的安全套，并不是每次都射，只是两人喜欢黏在一起，没事儿摸来摸去磨磨蹭蹭间就想插一插，而Loki又对戴套这件事特别执着。  
就这三天彼此都不知餍足的翻云覆雨来讲，不得不让人感叹Thor异于常人的强健体魄和旺盛精力，因为哪怕就在第三天的晚上，他还依旧能生龙活虎地操得Loki哭叫求饶。

“呃、呃……啊！老婆，还痒不痒？”  
宽阔柔软的大床上，Thor抱着Loki的一条腿，一边亲吻他汗湿的大腿肌肤，一边挺胯狂肏他已经彻底打开的生殖腔。  
“啊啊……啊！啊哈……好痒、好痒，越来越痒了……”  
Loki躺在他身下胡乱地叫喊着，被插到全身都一抽一抽地颤抖。他大张了双腿，门户大开，一条腿还被Thor坏心地抬起来抱在了怀里。这个姿势进得很深，加之Thor动得非常快，圆硕的龟头每一下都准确地顶入他脆弱不堪的生殖腔里，将那处急需填满又酸痒异常的软肉挑逗得疾骤收缩。  
“呃啊……啊……又想射了？不乖，老是偷玩自己的鸡鸡。”  
Loki抚慰自己阴茎的小动作被罩在他上方的Thor轻易地发现了，他喘息着调笑，放下了他的腿，将他两只手交叉握在手里，拉着也禁锢着他快速抽送。  
“啊！啊啊……啊！我受不了了……啊！”  
这一番猛烈的撞击直捣得Loki哭喊起来，他的腿被Thor挤开张成一个会让腿根微微酸痛的跨度，双手也被紧握了手腕交叠在身前难以动弹。  
Thor粗壮的阴茎在他完全被撑成一个肉洞的穴里快速地进出，啪啪的肉体撞击声伴着汁水四溢的声响，光是听起来就能叫人想象出此刻他们交合处淫靡的情状。  
Loki随着颠簸一下下拍打在腹部的阴茎很快就射出了精液。因为这三天来频繁的性爱，他射出的精液已经相当稀薄了，如果不是晶莹黏稠中还泛着点白浆，量也不及射液时候多的话，那看起来就像是前列腺高潮时候会喷出的液体。  
“呃……”  
伴随着射精高潮而来的是他后穴抽搐般的痉挛，Thor被这一阵有力的挤压逼得发出一声低吼。他的阴茎被推挤得几乎难以深入，但那相当的爽，令人窒息的紧致之下，他加大了力度碾压Loki的生殖腔，直操得他还处在高潮余韵中的宝贝连呼喊的声音都无力发出了，只张着嘴大口喘息，一缕缕唾液色情地顺着嘴角滑落。  
“啊哈……哈……”  
如同受到了某种蛊惑，Thor在抽送间俯下身舔掉了他嘴角的晶莹。他的舌头顺着他薄唇的轮廓缓慢又情色地游走，最终伸进他发出诱人呻吟的嘴里，同他湿软的小舌纠缠在一起。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……啊……”  
Loki上下的嘴都被塞得满满的，这种感觉既满足，又磨人。  
他觉得自己似乎要被操坏了，吞吐着Thor巨大阴茎的下身爽到麻木，但那些挠人的快感却又清晰地顺着他浑身的神经游走在四肢百骸，让他除了被动地接受与享受之外，再无他法。  
“呃！宝宝的屁屁还痒吗？不痒我可要射了。”操干了一会儿，在龟头处密集的麻痒直白地叫嚣着射精的时候，Thor顶入了Loki的深处，咬着他的耳垂低语道。  
这场性爱的起因是Loki不知死活的点火，玩着Thor的阴茎说自己屁股痒，在他们洗澡上床准备睡觉的时候。虽然Thor明天得早起上班了，但在Loki这么明目张胆的挑逗之下，他要是不做点儿什么来满足或是教训一下他顽皮淘气的爱人的话，那还真不符合他一贯的风格。  
“唔嗯……嗯……不、不痒了，啊哈……你快射。”  
热汗淋漓的Loki闻言赶紧点头，他已经满足了，或者说被教训了，他的小穴被操得一片酥麻再也不能承受更多。  
“呵呵……这时候倒是乖了，动起来，我是说里面。”  
Loki听懂了Thor的意思，深深吸气带动后穴收缩，一下一下去夹那根持续摩擦着他内里的肉棒。这是极好的助兴之举，Thor随即捏着他的手动得更快了，粗重的喘息也越来越急促。  
他快要到了，随着来自肉穴里呼吸一般的夹吸，令人头皮发麻的密集快感由龟头传导到整个下腹，一波一波直冲尾椎。在一个挺深中，他完全抵进了Loki狭小的生殖腔，将里面完全充满的同时成了结。  
“呃啊——”  
在下身感受到成结那份刺痒的饱涨时，Loki高吟一声后仰上身半弓起了身体。他能清晰地感受到Alpha的精液一股股涌出，带动阴茎吐纳似的搏动，但因为有安全套的阻隔，使他极端兴奋的生殖腔不能饱尝那些热烫的液体，这让他的身体反射出一种生理性的不满，腰身自发地扭动，很是难耐的样子。  
“呵……还扭，你这小妖精，榨汁机，再多几天哥哥真的要被你榨干了。”Thor笑着放开了对Loki双手的钳制，打直腿压躺在了他的身上。漫长的成结射精过程中，他一边爱怜地拨弄Loki汗涔涔的头发，一边温柔地吻他，将他泪眼迷蒙的小迷糊爱抚得渐渐停止了扭动，微眯了双眼乖顺地搂抱着他，活像一只吃饱之后餍足慵懒的猫咪。  
“嗯……”  
两人无言又缠绵地腻歪了一会儿，当Thor撑起身拔出自己阴茎的时候，一直处在迷糊状态中的Loki发出了一声很轻的呻吟。在他打开的腿间，那处一时难以闭合的小穴跟小嘴似的微微翕合，周围糊满亮晶晶的爱液。  
Thor看得痴迷，取下安全套之后，又忍不住压上去，将还未软下去的阴茎重新塞入他的穴中顶撞碾磨。  
“嗯……出去，你老二上有精液。”没弄两下Loki就推拒了起来，似乎这份警惕令他回了神。  
“嘿，我擦了的。”Thor说着又挺动了几下。  
果然还是不戴套舒服，他宝宝的小湿穴烫得灼人，阴茎直接接触那甬道上的小褶皱简直爽翻了。  
“那也不行。”  
“唔……好吧好吧，坏蛋，满足了就踢我。”在屁股挨了Loki好几脚跟之后，Thor无奈地揪揪他的鼻子，翻身下来侧躺到了他的身畔。他一手撑着头，一手拈着接了精液鼓鼓囊囊的安全套在Loki肚子上划，逗他道，“射这么多，都够生一堆小娃娃了。”  
“啧，别闹，湿嗒嗒的，恶心。”凉冰冰的触感让Loki瞟了一眼被Thor拿着在他肚皮上滚来滚去的东西，随后嫌恶地一巴掌拍在了他的手臂上。  
“哇……湿嗒嗒还不是你的东西，我的乖乖装里面了好么。”Thor说着将装了精液的避孕套拈到Loki面前晃，一弹一弹的向他展示外壁上的透明淫液，以及里面装着的半管白浊。  
“咦，快扔掉！你几岁了？还玩这个。”水淋淋的安全套看得Loki有些不好意思，一边催促着Thor，一边胡乱地抹了两把肚皮，敞着休息的腿也下意识地合上了。他似乎真的流了好多水，每次同Thor做爱都这样。  
“都喂给避孕套，浪费了。”Thor翻身将安全套扔进床头的垃圾桶，又扯了纸巾细细擦了他同Loki的下身，这才拥着他一同钻进被窝里，“应该都喂给你，把你上下的小嘴都灌满，然后我们生娃娃。”  
“谁要和你生娃娃了？快睡吧，睡着了好做梦。”Loki在他怀里调整了一个舒服的姿势躺好，睡意昏昏的便准备入睡了。  
“行吧！搂着老婆睡觉觉，梦里生一堆小娃娃。”Thor关了灯，也不再逗他，这个小懒虫明天可以睡大觉，他却还得苦命地早起去公司。  
“明天又要上班了，难过。”  
“难过什么，你上两天又周末了。”  
黑暗中，两人有一搭没一搭地说着话，床头的夜光时钟发出微弱的荧光，今晚有月亮，透过卧室顶的玻璃天窗，投下满室的树影斑驳。  
“周末哥哥带你出去玩。”  
“嗯……”  
“呵呵……晚安。”  
暗与影中，一种非常宁谧的浪漫将他们包裹。  
道过了无数次隔着时差的“晚安”、“早安”，这一次，他们终于能一起入眠与醒来。

许是前一天晚上真的累着了，第二天，Loki直接一觉睡到中午，连Thor什么时候走的都不知道。  
原本他还可以睡得更久些，如果没有被送货上门的电话吵醒的话。  
新电脑和家具是一同送来的，自他来了之后，为了实现两人连排玩游戏的梦想，Thor为他另外订购了一台电脑，桌子也重新买了双人连桌，还有两张同款的电竞沙发。  
“不不不，把原本的这个也挪到卧室去。”Loki裹着Thor的厚睡袍指挥工人干活儿，他才不要在书房玩游戏，一点情趣也没有。  
卧室里多好啊！反正Thor的卧室够宽敞，为了这个，他还特意将桌椅的颜色也选得同卧室风格一致。当然，他事先没将这个想法告诉Thor，不然以Thor那种注重养生爱说电脑有辐射的老年人德性，又该逼逼叨他是网瘾少年，同他讲大道理了。  
“先生，是放在窗边吗？”工人将长桌和沙发抬到了二楼的主卧里，安放之前，询问了Loki这个主人的意见。  
“唔，我看看……”Loki抄着手在卧室里转了一圈，俨然一副主人的模样，思量再三，他也觉得那巨大的落地窗边是最适合的位置。那里采光又好，窗外的景色也美，光是想象一下在那里玩游戏的感觉便心情大好，“可以，就放那儿吧，然后请帮我把这个灯也移过去。”  
他让工人移动了Thor摆在太妃躺椅旁的落地式高脚台灯，这样晚上的时候柔和的暖黄灯光从侧旁打下来，不明不暗刚刚好。  
安放好家具又组装好电脑，Loki送走工人，随便做了点东西吃，之后，便迫不及待地体验起了他的新电脑。  
他对新置办的桌椅和安放的位置都很满意，为此，还自拍一张发到了INS上。  
——？？？  
——这是我的卧室吗？！  
很快，在他那条配字为“嘻嘻，家庭网咖”的INS下面，就出现了Thor的评论。  
——嘿嘿，高端大气上档次到自己都认不出了？给我点赞。  
Loki得意地笑着回复了他，并顺道提醒他别忘了点个赞。  
——太坏了，你这是先斩后奏。  
Thor看着照片上并排安放在一起的电脑以及坐在其中一张沙发上一脸坏笑的Loki，哭笑不得地点了赞。  
——专心工作，我玩会儿游戏。  
——嗯，我五点半到家，接你出去吃晚饭，早点收拾好。  
——知道啦，我玩游戏了，勿回。  
放下手机，Thor摇了摇头，发现自己对Loki这个网瘾少年，真是一点办法也没有。

这天晚上，两人难得的没有滚床单。吃完晚饭又开车在外面兜了会儿风之后，便回家双排玩起了游戏。  
因为是澳洲时间，Loki的小伙伴都不在线，适逢Thor的亲友队叫他打五人战场，他们便一同加入了团队。  
“啧……”  
Loki在看到小队列表里的浣芙蕖时，发出了一声意味不明的冷哼。Thor知他什么意思，笑着掐了一把他的侧腰，被他一巴掌拍开了。  
“小魔王，上YY。”好巧不巧，拿了队长的浣芙蕖在队伍频道里打字道。  
Loki看了身旁的Thor一眼，笑道：“你老情人命令我上YY。”  
“呃……讨打是不是？说些有的没的。”Thor嘴上虽然这么说，但照顾着Loki的情绪，他在将自己的YY跳到小队频道之后，还是在队伍里打字回道，“不用，他就在我旁边。”  
因为开了公放，音箱里瞬时传出一阵阵的起哄声，勇士大叔（Volstagg）还顺势说起了荤话，惹得Thor开麦同他们笑骂成一团。这里面唯独没有浣芙蕖的声音，Loki坐在旁边沉默地看着她在队伍频道里打出的一串省略号，心里虽然知道没必要和一个女人计较，但不可否认，他因此心情大好。  
“大叔守家，老霍去偷对面，我们三人冲中间。”浣芙蕖并没有因为队伍里有了Loki而表现出什么反常，进入位面之后，便照旧担当起了她以往在小队里充当的指挥角色，开麦分配起了任务。  
五人战场，是游戏里一项PVP格斗竞技玩法。  
以五人小队为单位进入位面，战斗位面中一共分布有三个资源点，即本方阵地、对方阵地、及中间区域。双方需要在15分钟内，占领资源点并获取资源分数，率先获得600分的一方即获得胜利。  
占领资源点的方式为：队伍成员移动至无人顾守、非本方归属的资源点圆圈范围内，即可推动占领进度。占领过程需要花费一定时间，期间如果遭遇敌方骚扰，且对战敌人位于未被占领的资源点范围内，则占领进度会暂时停滞，直至交战双方中有一方离开资源点范围。该规则同样适用于已被占领的资源点，只要该资源点的归属队伍成员还位于资源点范围内，敌人就无法进行侵占。  
“大叔，一个精灵去你那边了，注意点！他们也是三人冲中间，把他们打出去，先把地站下来。”浣芙蕖是个巾帼不让须眉的女玩家，指挥起队伍来有条不紊，操作手法也甚是厉害。虽然她是女武神，但他们小队在战场里走的一向是舍弃治疗的硬钢流，切了输出的她一人拖对面一奶一输出，那操作看得就连Loki也瞠目结舌。  
“哈哈，这女人有点意思，很能打啊！”瞟了Thor的屏幕一眼确定他没开麦后，Loki笑道。  
“哈！小芙很厉害的，切治疗也是一人奶稳一个小队不成问题。”Thor打得起劲便随声附和，这一回，Loki倒是没有再嘲讽什么。  
他是个游戏迷，向来很欣赏会玩游戏的人，而浣芙蕖的操作着实厉害，这一点让他对她改观不少。  
第一轮搏杀之后，Thor一行三人成功杀死了对面的三人，拿下了中间资源点。加上Volstagg守下的自家那一块，拥有两个点的他们很快在比分上获得了领先。  
“别打坐！速度死了满血回来支援！我守圈内，小魔王去圈外截他们复活过来的人，待会儿刷大怪了你去台子上抢。老霍继续在对面拖他们一个人，大叔有情况就开麦，别被他们偷了家！”半场的指挥听下来，能听得出浣芙蕖对战场里的一套很是熟悉。  
在本方占领资源点后，应尽量将战斗空间控制在资源圈内，或将来犯的敌人牵制在资源点外围，并且要时刻留意敌方动向，避免队伍在正面交火时，被对方趁机偷占资源点。  
“卧槽！这个法师居然敢和我对肛！找死。”  
“宝宝你注意刷怪时间，你那里上去最近。”  
“我看着的，还有两分钟，让我先教教这个法师做人，哈哈！”  
当战斗时间剩余9分钟、3分钟的时候，在场地中心的高台上会刷新一个大怪，击败他的队伍可以立即获得75分，完成击杀的玩家个人还可获得10层增强Buff，每层Buff都将带来一定的属性提升，而其所属队伍全体成员将获得加成状态，在2分钟攻击和防御大大加强。  
值得注意的是，这10层增强Buff在战斗过程中属于可易主状态，通过杀死敌方拥有Buff的玩家，即可抢夺。  
掐着刷怪时间，Loki果断放弃战斗跳向了高台，在那里，他同对面赶过来的两个玩家一番缠斗，最终在前来接应的Thor帮助下，抢先击杀大怪获得了增强Buff。  
一时间，他的攻击力得到了空前提升，打人那叫一个疼，容易膨胀又好斗的他立马回到了搏斗最激烈的中间区域虐人玩，但这也使得他成了众矢之的，所有技能都锁定了他。  
“哎哟！哈哈哈哈！这帮孙子快把我打死了！Thor快！快！他们血不多，我死了你立马把Buff抢回来！”  
“别慌，你来我后面，先跑一会儿。”  
“天呐！救命！跑得掉个屁，GG！”  
“哈哈哈！这小逼崽子，我马上就给你报仇。”  
“还报仇呢，看看你自己的血！”  
“操……我刚刚忙着救你去了。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……哎呀不行了，笑死我了。”  
“你们搞毛啊！怎么两个都死了？！”就在这时，一人死守中间的浣芙蕖在频道里发出一声怒吼，这又惹得一同坐在电脑前等复活的Thor和Loki笑成了一团。  
因为一直占有两个资源点，外加打了一个大怪，还不到倒计时3分钟刷第二个怪的时候，他们的队伍就因率先积满600分而获得了胜利。  
打了胜仗的Loki格外开心，一张小嘴叽里呱啦就着方才的战斗侃侃而谈，生动活泼的模样惹得Thor忍不住揽过他的脖子吻了他。  
“嗯……别闹，下一局了。”  
“那下局赢了再给我亲一个。”  
Thor舔了舔Loki的嘴唇笑着放开了他，看着他转过头去认真淡定地盯着屏幕，脸色却如同出卖了他内心似的一片绯红，突然觉得这个连坐的情侣竞技桌椅买得实在是太正确了。  
因为Loki就坐在他的身边，听着他笑，看着他闹，陪着他玩他所喜欢的游戏，一时之间，Thor很难再想到比这更美好的事情。


	23. 夜店里的激情猎艳

“所以你现在跑澳洲千里送去了？”  
早上九点多，今天Loki起了个大早，因为昨晚入睡时他突发奇想想做一件事情。  
“嗯哼，我放假回家前本想请你吃个饭来着，结果没联系上。”  
结果一上YY，许久未见的Gast就跳来了他的小房间。  
“前段时间我没在伦敦，在忙我哥的收藏巡回展，满世界的飞，游戏我都好久没上了。”  
“你是满世界的骚吧？这次又是几个男宠陪同？”Loki一边吃着Thor上班前为他做好的早餐，一边打趣Gast道。  
桌子上放着Thor原本搁在床头的相框，照片里的他穿着浅灰色的三件套西装，一头金发打理得一丝不苟，相当沉稳而英俊。Loki登录了游戏进入创建角色的捏脸界面，准备照着这张昨晚引起他注意的半身像，为Thor的游戏角色重新捏脸。  
“啧，是忙正事好吧！我懒得和你扯，你游戏呢？快上线，我给你看看我的新名字。”Gast也给自己的巫师买了改名卡，思来想去之后改了个相当满意的名字，此番逮住了Loki，便忙不迭想要炫耀一下。  
“什么名字？直接截图给我呗。”  
Loki首先在系统模板里选了一款同Thor脸型相近的脸，然后进入自定义页面，开始对着照片仔细调整起五官和细节来。  
“你特么……少废话，快滚进游戏来欣赏你大哥我的新名字。”  
“你是我哪门子大哥啊？”  
“嘿嘿，你忘了？我们可是打过赌的。”  
Gast突然贼贼地笑了，明显意有所指的暗示让Loki不禁回想起了他们曾经展开过的某个对话。  
——你们今天要是不打炮，我从此以后尊你为大哥。  
——那你就等着做我的小弟吧。  
“那是你自说自话，我可没说我要是打了炮就当你小弟这种话。”论耍赖皮，Loki是一把好手，更别说他还没双向应这个赌约。  
“啧啧，你这小婊子。话说你在干嘛啊？上了YY不上游戏，挂着唱歌吗？”  
“我干嘛要你管，你还截不截了？不截我闭麦听歌了。”  
Loki嫌Gast啰啰嗦嗦影响他捏脸，没聊两句就开始打发起了人来。  
“忙着去和你男人打早间炮是吧？看公屏。”Gast也不和他计较，反正他马上就要下线睡觉了。  
“高天尊？啊哈？这是什么鬼名字？”Loki切到公屏上一看，当即毫不客气地嘲笑起他来。  
“Grandmaster宗师呀！”  
“那你直接叫宗师不就好了。”  
“我也想啊，但不知道哪个小婊子给我抢先注册了，我又不想加乱七八糟的符号。”  
在这个游戏里，一个游戏名只能注册一次，如果被别人先改了，那后来的就不能再用，或者需要添加符号以示区别。  
“行吧，和你之前的差不多骚气。”  
见Loki没什么聊天的欲望，Gast吭哧两声就下线了。  
在他走后，Loki听着歌，反复对照相片将各种数据调了又调，改了又改，一边修改一边保存，还导入小号进游戏里去查看了好几次，直忙活到快中午了才停下来。  
感觉差不多满意了，Loki上Thor的号消耗了一颗洗脸丸子，将保存好的数据导入了他的号。看着改头换面肖似Thor本人的战神，他是怎么看怎么满意，一连给他搭配了好几身外观换着欣赏，唯一遗憾的是这游戏里没有金发，不然就完美了。  
就在Loki玩得起劲的时候，他的手机响了，拿起来一看，是Thor发过来的语音聊天。  
“喂？”  
“起床了吗？小懒虫。”  
“早就起来了好吗，我都干好一件大事了，嘿嘿。”  
“你干了什么？又把家里哪个地方给改造了？”  
“你回来自己看呗。倒是你，午休了？这时候发什么语音。”Loki狡黠地笑了起来，并岔开了话题。他准备先保密一下，等晚上Thor回家上游戏的时候自己发掘惊喜。  
“想你了不行？”Thor在手机那头低声笑起来，“看看你有没有乖乖吃午餐。”  
“报告老妈，还没有。”  
“怎么说话的？再喊我老妈，回来我打人了啊。”  
“你确实很老妈啊，不仅管东管西啰啰嗦嗦，还喂我吃奶，哈哈。”  
最近两人腻歪得厉害，Loki也乐得和他顽皮，嬉笑着就调戏起了Thor的大胸来。  
“哇，明明是你自己每次都舔哥哥我的胸肌，下次不给你了。对了亲爱的，和你说个事。”同Loki斗了会儿嘴，Thor说到了他这次发语音的目的。  
“什么？”  
“嗯……就是……就是我的朋友们知道你来了，想……想今晚大家聚一聚，你看怎样？”  
Thor说的有些吞吐，因为他原本是同Loki说好周五晚上陪他在家里做饭玩游戏不出门的。但因为昨晚他也在INS上发了“家庭网咖”的照片秀恩爱，被他的一众好友看见后追问出了他谈恋爱的事。然后这帮家伙就缠了他一上午，起哄要见见他的对象，还说什么择日不如撞日就约今晚，实在推诿不过了，他只得同Loki打商量。  
“可以啊。”  
没想到，Loki答应得还挺干脆，这让Thor非常开心。  
“嗯！那我下班就开车来接你，今天外面有点冷，晚上更冷，你记得多穿一点别感冒了。”  
“好，管家婆。”  
“嘿嘿，老婆~”  
“干嘛？”  
“爱你。”  
“肉麻，赶紧去吃饭吧，我也弄点吃的去。”  
“嗯，冰箱里有食材，懒得做就点外卖，下午不忙的话我上游戏陪你。”  
“嗯嗯……你怎么还不挂？”  
“等你挂呀，家庭地位高的先挂，嘿嘿。”  
“啧，那你退下吧，我挂了。”  
挂断了语音，Loki起身去厨房觅食。  
他会爽快答应Thor的提议是因为他正好也想见见他的那帮朋友们，或者说，想让他们见见他。  
Thor那条INS下的评论他是看了的，里面不乏俊男美女，同Thor说话的语气也相当的熟络亲昵。虽然不承认自己在意，但在恋爱中的小心思作俑下，他还是忍不住挑了几个头像好看的进到主页视奸，怎么说呢，或许是带了有色眼镜的关系吧，他觉得别人都——骚骚的。  
公开恋情，通过展现完美的自己让疑似情敌们知难而退，在他看来是聪明人的做法。  
而他，恰好是这样的聪明人，而对于自己的外貌和气质，他向来自信。

Thor下午果然依言上了游戏，看着自己游戏角色新换上的脸，他果然如Loki猜想的那般激动和兴奋，当即就截图发INS炫耀了一波，还一下午都时不时地夸赞，甚至下班回了家也依旧开心不已，抱着他亲了好一阵儿。  
对于乐呵呵的Thor，Loki表面上一副嫌弃的样子，其实心里是相当甜蜜的。这让他觉得自己一上午的时间没有白费，哪怕为了抠细节，盯着屏幕看得眼睛都疼了，但看着Thor如此喜欢，他便感觉值了。  
待Thor脱了西装换上一身款式休闲的衣服后，两人就开车去了市区同朋友们会和。  
今天到场的朋友还挺多，男男女女加起来有近十个人。  
Thor请客吃饭，作为脱单的主角，饭桌上免不了被各种打趣灌酒。Loki保持了自己特有的安静优雅，但Thor的朋友们都很开朗友好，对他这个漂亮的客人很是热情，席间主动与他攀谈，向他述说澳洲的风土人情以及Thor的糗事。一顿饭下来，大家都相处得非常融洽。  
饭后，见着气氛大好，一行人又转战酒吧。因为彼此都渐渐熟络了起来，作为脱单的另一个主角，众人也将Loki列入了灌酒的目标里，虽然大部分都被搂着他的Thor挡下来，自行喝掉了。  
Thor今晚的兴致很高，主动、被动地喝了很多酒，单是十几杯一排的shot就喝了好几轮。Loki在旁不时提醒他少喝一点，皆被朋友们的起哄打趣、以及Thor带笑的轻吻一一驳了回去。  
从酒吧出来，已经凌晨时分了。  
冬日深夜的街头有些寒冷，但身处霓虹闪烁酒吧夜店林立的热闹街区，酒精的催化和人声的熙攘冲淡了这份寒意，就连深沉的夜色也连带着变得浅薄，仿佛时间尚早。  
“还早着呢！意思是不去夜店再嗨一会儿？”  
“就是，你们小两口这么早就急着回家恩爱了？”  
“不要太纵欲，身体吃不消啊！哈哈哈哈哈……”  
“哈哈，滚犊子，满嘴骚话，走呗！今晚一条龙，再找个Club继续玩。”Thor笑着打断了为了怂恿他们去夜店越说越没谱的朋友们，末了将头埋进身旁Loki的颈窝里，一边吹气逗他，一边低声道，“宝宝，再去玩会儿好不好？”  
在朋友们看好戏的目光里，Loki轻咳两声，有些不好意思地推开了他的头。  
“你都说了还问我干嘛？装疯。”  
“听到没有？走走走，我家领导同意了。”

嘈杂的音乐，拥挤的舞池，扭动间肆意挥洒着荷尔蒙的人群，作为这种场合的熟客，Thor的朋友们在吧台处点了小杯的纯饮或鸡尾酒快速喝掉之后，便不再理会这对随时腻歪在一起闪瞎人眼的情侣狗，径自跳舞去了。  
Loki否决了Thor要为他点那些五光十色酒精浓度偏低的鸡尾酒的想法，不服输地同他要了相同的Tequila Shot。  
“呵呵……”Thor靠在吧台边饮尽了自己的那杯，笑着叼起杯边的柠檬片一边吮吸，一边将还盛有海盐的手掌伸到Loki面前，“来，舔一舔。”  
Loki学着他方才的样子，伸出舌头在他的掌心里舔了舔，然后快速端起小小的酒杯，将里面清冽的液体一饮而尽。  
“嗯，一口。”  
“唔……咳。”  
高纯度龙舌兰热辣凶烈的气息瞬间充盈了他的口腔与咽喉，并顺着食道一路灼烧而下，浓烈的酒精令平时鲜少饮酒的Loki被冲得有些想咳嗽，但看着Thor盯住他的那双玩味带笑的蓝眼睛，要强的他又生生将咳嗽的冲动死命地扼在了喉头。  
“哈哈！快含住。”Thor拈起杯边的柠檬片塞进Loki的嘴里，看着他瞬间紧皱眉头眼睛里水汽氤氲的可爱反应，心里真是喜欢到不行。  
“还来一杯吗？宝宝，是不是相当酸爽？”  
“不了、不了。”  
摆手拒绝间，确实是相当的酸爽，酸爽到他后背都冒汗了！这霸道的口感足令Loki缓了好一会儿才回过味来。  
“那待会儿再来喝，我们跳舞去。”  
偷吻了一下Loki的嘴角，Thor说着牵起他的手，便将他拉进了人头攒动的舞池。  
光怪陆离的灯影闪烁下，是一派嗨到忘我的群魔乱舞。高台之上的DJ引领了全场的呼吸与脉搏，音浪所及之处，一张张热情洋溢的脸庞，一具具年轻鲜活的肉体，无不张弛着疯狂，肆意挥洒过盛的精力与激情，以及压抑在白昼中难以释放的真我。  
不知是不是之前那杯龙舌兰的酒劲太足，亦或先前在饭局酒吧里喝的酒上涌了后劲，Loki在被Thor搂抱着扭动摇晃之间，全程处于一种晕乎乎的状态。  
Loki同周围的所有人一样大声笑着扭着，圈着Thor宽厚健硕的肩，亦或环抱他劲瘦有力的腰，双手在他的身上摸索游走，随着电音的节拍贴住他厮磨蹭动，相当的热情火辣。他很少这样的，肆无忌惮又全然放纵，但这感觉明显好极了，高分贝的低音炮震耳欲聋，鼓动着心跳也不自觉地有力、加速，噗通噗通几乎要跃出胸膛。  
“宝宝！”  
“嗯？”  
“我爱你。”  
忽明忽灭的投射光线间，Thor吻过Loki的嘴唇、侧脸，在他的耳边大声说道。  
“听不见！”  
Loki愉悦的笑声出卖了他的小谎言，Thor也不重复，只搂住他继续黏蜜又放浪地舞动。  
期间，跳热了的两人又去吧台点了酒喝，还是选择了龙舌兰，只是这一次，Thor贴心地将Tequila Shot换成了相对较温柔的Tequila Bomb。  
只见他极为熟稔帅气地用手掌蒙住杯口，将杯底往桌上用力一磕，然后趁气泡泉涌而出时迅速一口喝下，那只点缀着劳力士间金蓝水鬼和宝格丽钻戒的漂亮有力的大手，以及喉间滚动的性感喉结，都看得Loki一时之间走了神。  
“嘿！看什么呢？宝宝，喝呀，需要我帮你混合吗？”  
“嘁……”  
在Thor的笑语声中回过神来的Loki不屑地撇了撇嘴，而后如法炮制地混匀酒液，喝了属于自己的那杯。他才不会承认方才的一瞬，他被Thor举手投足间十足的男人味及浑身散发的迷人魅力，熏染得有些恍惚了。

当他们回到舞池的时候，DJ已经换了一首曲子，但节奏快慢同喧闹程度与之前的别无二致。他们重新搂抱在一起，扭动，摇摆，互相抚摸，没有人会在意他们亲密的肢体接触，因为同样亲密热舞着的人实在是太多、太多了。  
或陌生，或熟悉，所有人都沉浮在闪烁晦暗的喧嚣里，释放着各种欲望，再被欲望淹没。  
“宝宝……”在Loki大胆地紧贴着Thor来了一段性感扭动之后，Thor声音沙哑地贴在他耳边低唤了他，并拉着他的手，来到了两人中间。  
“唔……”小小地惊呼一声，Loki摸到了，那隆伏在Thor裆间的坚硬硕大。  
这让他面红心跳，情不自禁地偷偷来回摸了又摸。  
“嘿，怎么这么硬？”将头搁在Thor肩上，手一直在下方不停使坏的Loki戏谑地问道。  
“你这小坏蛋太能扭了，我喝了那么多，有点把持不住……”侧头亲了亲他，Thor低笑着回应。  
“那可怎么办？嘻嘻……”身处热闹喧哗的人群中调情，这份刺激让本就有些微醺的Loki瞬时兴奋了起来。他贴得Thor更紧了些，手夹在二人之间私密又放荡地动个不停。  
“去厕所帮我解决一下好不好？我的好宝宝……嗯……”这连番的磨蹭挑逗让Thor彻底受不了了。他一边说，一边拉起Loki穿过拥挤的人潮向着位于地下一层的厕所走去。  
一路上，Loki一直在低声地咯咯笑，没有拒绝，甚至还有点猎奇般的跃跃欲试。

在下完狭窄幽长的楼梯后，Thor放开了Loki的手，两人如同陌生人般路过服务生，一前一后进到了走廊尽头的厕所。  
这间Club比较注重客人隐私，服务生只远远站在靠楼梯的那一侧走廊上为客人提供纸巾或观察他们是否醉到需要帮助。厕所的隔间也干净宽敞，熏香浓重到足以掩盖一切异味，芬芳到几乎让嗅觉短路的程度。  
这让Thor和Loki不约而同地揉了揉鼻子，但在汹涌而至的欲望面前他们无法挑剔太多，过分的香总比待会儿在亲热的时候一直闻到尿骚味儿要好得多。  
厕所里有四个隔间，Loki一路不经意地都把门推了推，在确定都没人之后进了最靠里的一个。尿槽位置站了三个人正在嘘嘘，Thor自然地走过去拉下裤链慢悠悠放水，接着又洗了个手，等到他们同后面进来的人都方便完走出去了，才闪身进到Loki所在的隔间。  
“唔！”  
一别上厕所隔间的门，Thor便一把抓过Loki，将他抵在门上用力地亲了起来。这让猝不及防的Loki发出了一声低呼，但随即，便被Thor的舌头侵占了口腔，除了吞咽吮吸声外，再难发出更多的声音。  
Thor抱着Loki用膝盖顶开他的双腿，伸手到他的腿根处用力揉搓他蛰伏在裤裆里的软肉，还揉他的屁股，粗暴的爱抚很快令Loki半勃的阴茎完全硬挺，满满当当撑在了裆间。  
因为Club里开放了暖气，他们在进门的时候便寄存了外套。现下，Thor扯出Loki扎在裤子里的黑色衬衣下摆，将另一只手伸进去揉搓抠摁他的乳头，用粗糙的指腹同样粗暴有力地来回反复摩擦他那两颗敏感至极的肉粒。  
如同蹂躏般的上下抚弄中，Loki难耐地扭动了起来，他想要呻吟，但嘴里却堵着Thor满是酒味的舌头。那浓烈的酒气似乎催化了他体内的酒精分子，越是汲取对方的津液，就连带着醉得越迷糊。胯间发紧，浑身发热，头脑发晕间，Loki只能紧张地抓着Thor的胳膊，喉间难以抑制地咕哝出轻轻的哼声。  
“嗯、嗯……”  
“嘘……”  
Thor坏笑着咬了咬Loki的下唇，同时轻轻嘘了一声提醒他当下的环境。Loki果然如梦初醒般不再哼唧，就连呼吸声都放得轻轻的，那副受惊小鹿般的模样，看得本就喝多了的Thor欲火高涨。他的阴茎硬得发疼，浑身的血液和Alpha基因都在叫嚣着攻击与占有，这让他莫名有些暴躁。在这种情绪的催动下，Thor掀下马桶盖让Loki坐到上面，然后对着他急切地解开了皮带，拉下了裤链。  
“唔。”看着斜斜压在Thor内裤里那根长度惊人的粗大阴茎，Loki下意识地咽了咽口水，而后伸出双手隔着内裤摩挲起它来。  
他用手指描摹它的形状，双掌紧贴着上下揉搓；他能感受到它兴奋的搏动，这让他忍不住将脸也贴了上去，一边用侧脸摩擦，一边轻咬茎身和龟头，将Thor黑色的内裤舔咬得濡湿一片。  
“嗯……”Thor抚摸着Loki的头感受了一小会儿他的挑逗，然后便再难等待地扯下内裤，将自己的阴茎完全释放了出来。  
看着那涨得经络分明、血脉搏跳的粗壮肉棒随着他的晃动，一下下拍打在Loki红晕满布的白皙面庞以及湿糯绯红的嘴唇之上，强烈的视觉冲击让Thor觉得自己顿时又硬了几分。  
“宝宝，口我。”Thor低声催促起了Loki，在Loki很上道地把住他的根部，伸长舌头舔湿他的茎身，将他的龟头含入口中吮吸时，许是酒精的作用，强烈的快感令他登时就想不管不顾地挺动起来狠操他宝贝的小嘴。  
“唔嗯……嗯……嘶……”  
Loki口得很深，但饶是他已经尽最大努力往里吞了，还是不能把Thor的整根阴茎完全含入口中。那实在太粗也太长了，每次Loki近距离地观摩它时，都不禁要暗暗佩服自己的屁股——因为它能将它整根纳入，最深的时候，吃得只余睾丸在外面。  
“呕……嗯……嗯……”  
Loki含着Thor的肉棒前端一边往里吸，一边尝试用咽喉去挤压他的龟头。虽然这样的偷欢非常刺激，光是衔着Thor的肉棒就令他浑身颤栗，但教养良好的他还是十分的害怕，毕竟这是在随时都有人进出的共用厕所里！他只想在有人进来上厕所前，快点替Thor口出来。  
Loki主动的深喉无疑彻底压垮了Thor濒临崩溃的自制力。他本想要温柔一点的，对待他的爱人他总是耐心而深情，但那一波波直冲脑门的紧致压迫实在是太要人命了，原始的兽性在他的体内咆哮冲撞，直刺激得每一个细胞都为之沸腾。  
在让他头皮发麻的快感中，Thor双手抚摸着Loki的头，手指梳理着他披散的半长黑发，将它们悉数拢到脑后握住。然后他扶着Loki的头，或者说是固定住他的头，挺动下身在他的嘴里来回抽送起来。  
“嗯……嗯……嗯嗯……呃！”  
一开始，Loki还能跟上节奏，配合着Thor的抽插吞吐，勉强适应。但随着Thor越动越快，越顶越深，他渐渐吞咽困难，只能随着他的动作，被动接纳那根把他嘴巴撑到发酸的粗大阴茎。  
“呃……呕、嗯嗯……呕……”  
他的舌头和口腔内壁都被摩擦得发麻，喉头也被顶弄得干呕不断，等到Thor操干了一阵终于放过他的嘴时，来不及咽下的唾液和被激出眼眶的生理性泪水，已经弄得他的一张脸湿糟糟一片了。  
Loki捋了一把头发张着嘴喘息，Thor蹲下身舔掉了流淌在他两边嘴角同下巴上的淫靡津液。而后他将Loki推得靠在了马桶水箱上，不顾他反抗地褪下了他的裤子。  
“不要，会有人来……”  
“我也想给你口口。”  
“等回去再……唔嗯！”  
Thor不由分说地含住了Loki的阴茎，将他所有的推拒抵抗全部化解在了一声闷哼之中。  
他的宝贝就爱口是心非，明明下面已经硬得沁出了前液，还假惺惺地反抗。  
Thor一边舔舐吮吸着Loki的龟头套弄他的阴茎，一边将他的睾丸托在手心反复揉玩。他用了比平常重一些的力道，将处在紧张中分外敏感的Loki抚弄得连连吸气。他知道他很舒服，于是用嘴包裹住他的茎身模拟着抽插的频率快速吞吐起来，每一下都深入咽喉。喉头的滚动碾压直爽得Loki不住喘气，小幅度地挺动起了下身，在Thor的嘴里驰骋。  
厕所里不断有人进来撒尿，甚至有人还使用了隔壁的隔间。  
噢……那家伙竟然还讲起了电话！虽然说话的声音是他们这边声响的好几倍，但心虚的Loki还是因此紧张得瑟缩了身体，用力咬住手指生怕一个不小心泄露呻吟。  
感觉到他的害怕，Thor坏心眼地口得更卖力了。  
Loki好几次拿自己还穿着皮鞋的脚轻踢他，但都没有起到任何作用。隔壁的大兄弟似乎也喝多了，讲起电话来话唠个没完，Loki为了分散注意力让自己别老想着在快感之中呻吟出来，一边听他颠三倒四地废话连篇，一边默数“1、2、3、4……”，结果，这个大傻逼足足讲了五分钟才离开。  
“啊！嘶……”  
听到周遭再度安静了下来，Loki再也忍耐不住地发出一声长吁，他真是憋到额头都冒汗了。  
“呃、咳咳……呕……”  
“别弄了……”  
Thor还在继续口他，深喉引发的干呕让Loki有些担心本就喝醉的他会因此真的吐出来，遂撑起上身推开他的头想让他停止。但下一瞬，他又重新被Thor推着瘫靠回了水箱上，并被他完全将裤子扯到了脚踝处，让他能稍微分开腿，屈腿踩上马桶边沿。  
“你干什……呃！”  
“嘘、嘘……”  
Thor吐了口唾沫在手上，分开Loki的臀瓣，直接揉抚上他的后穴往里挤进了二指。  
“嗯……”  
不给他反应的时间，Thor便一手就着插入的二指在他湿润的小穴里狂抠一通，另一只手还为了固定住他不让他挣扎，死死按在了他的下腹。  
Loki被抠得又酥又痒，承受不住地想要闪躲，但苦于肚子被压着根本躲不开，只能抬高了屁股瘫软在马桶盖上，被动地承受这份超过负荷的快感。  
许是因为腹部的压迫，他渐渐感到小穴里面的快感更加强烈了，这可全然是一份甜蜜的折磨！可怜Loki爽到想要尖叫，却连喘息都不敢太重，被重重碾磨蹂躏的后穴很快湿得一塌糊涂，光是用听的，就能想象出他下面流了多少骚水。  
“宝宝，你的水都流到马桶盖上了哦。”Thor凑到他耳边舔着他的耳垂低笑，暧昧的笑声温柔至极，可手上的抽插却又深、又重、又快。  
“嗯……唔。”Loki想要骂他，但刚一松懈牙关，控制不住的呻吟便溢出了嘴唇，吓得他赶紧闭上嘴，只拿一双含了泪水湿漉漉的眼睛如怒还嗔地瞪向Thor。  
“嘿嘿……”  
因为喝多了，Thor今晚有些控制不住手劲儿，爱抚起Loki来比以往用力许多，就连开拓也是，两根粗长的手指深埋在穴里抠挖搅动得近乎粗鲁。咕叽咕叽的水声和活塞特有的啪啪声充斥了小小的隔间，直抠得Loki双腿剧烈颤抖，死死咬住手差点翻了白眼，小穴穴也收缩着吐出了一股股的黏浆，他才罢手。  
Loki颤抖着将弯屈到酸麻的腿放下来，从马桶盖上站起身来。他的下身湿糊糊的，脑袋里也黏糊糊的，一波又一波快感的余韵如海浪般冲刷着他的感官和神经，让抓着衬衫下摆的他一时有些不知所措。  
“站过来，站好。”没有给Loki太多发愣的时间，撸动着自己胯间巨物的Thor便一把将他拉过来，让他站到了门后。  
Loki不知道他接下来要干嘛，光着屁股，神情懵懂。Thor草草安抚了自己几下后，便蹲在了Loki身后，双手掰开他的臀瓣，舔起了他被玩得发红的后穴。  
“嗯……不要。”  
Thor舔得很重，以至于声音超大，淫靡的水声同舔弄声相和，听得Loki面红心跳。哪怕Thor的舌头舔舐操弄得他很舒服，但担心会被随时进入厕所的人听到，他还是扭动着想让他停下来。  
啪——  
一个响亮的巴掌制止了Loki的反抗，Thor打了他的屁股，力道还不小，震得他的半边屁股又疼又麻。  
“乖，我听着的，有人来会有脚步声。”Thor的声音被酒精和情欲催化得异常沙哑，透着一种危险的意味，霸道得顿时让同样被欲望支配了身体的Loki不敢再反抗。  
Thor舔得相当仔细，不仅将舌头抵进穴口模拟着性交的频率戳刺，还将Loki穴口周围之前被抠挖出的淫液悉数舔掉了，仿佛那是什么甘甜味美的汁液似的。而后，他大力掰开他的臀肉，往那被迫张大的粉红小穴上啐了一口唾沫，拿手指抹开继续将二指插进去揉抚玩弄。  
Loki不敢挣扎出太大响动，被Thor抠舔得腿都打了颤。他真心觉得这样好粗鲁，但却意外的粗犷性感，没来由的，他想到了自己在认识Thor之前那些脏兮兮的发情期性幻想，被各种粗鄙不堪的男人以各种粗暴下作的姿态蹂躏操干什么的，而眼前的情景，似乎正与之契合，就像是……就像是满足了他曾有过的性幻想。  
“呃……嗯……”  
这个突如其来的想法令Loki浑身一颤，嘴里也溢出了一声销魂的呻吟。他被自己的想法挑逗了，虽然有些难以启齿，但这些不为人知的小肮脏确实带给了他极大的刺激。  
“呵……”Thor在他的身后发出一声轻笑，如同看穿了他的想法似的，他在这时对Loki发出了命令，命令他弯腰撅起屁股，反手把自己的屁股瓣儿掰开。  
噢，这太过了。  
这真的，真的，太超过了！  
Loki在心里哀嚎，但晕乎乎的，他还是照做了Thor的话，摆出了这个羞羞的姿势。  
“呃啊——”  
“嗯……嗯……”  
Thor站起身，握着阴茎顶进了Loki的穴口，才只插入前端，便迫不及待地耸动抽送起来。  
“嗯！啊……啊……”  
“嘘、嘘……呃！”  
他已经忍耐多时了，醉酒的状态令他的阴茎格外涨硬亢奋，而Loki湿紧的后穴无疑是最能安慰他的温床，高热的温度及敏感的收缩刺激得他根本不能温柔以待，只能凭着本能又快又狠地做着最原始的律动，在让双方都急喘颤栗的摩擦中，获得一丝安抚。  
Loki被Thor粗暴的顶送撞得站立不稳，只能一手扳着屁股，腾出一只手去撑住门。  
急速抽插带来的快感让他想要呻吟，想要大叫，无奈所处的环境却让这些想法统统变成了奢望。他不敢发出声音，为此将头埋进了臂弯死死咬住衣袖，Thor不仅大力地操他的后穴，还伸手到前面玩他的阴茎和睾丸，用力地揉来揉去。  
喝多了的Thor就跟磕了药似的，动作比以往任何一次都要粗暴，心眼也是大大的坏，看Loki憋着不出声，还把手指放他嘴里搅动。Loki被他弄得口水都流出来了，忍无可忍之下咬了他的手指。  
Thor一边操一边啃咬Loki的信息腺，不仅将那处细软的肌肤咬破了，还使坏逗他，说要成结标记他，把他操到怀孕。  
脖子上的刺痛把Loki吓坏了，哪怕咬破信息腺之后的信息素注入让他有点晕晕乎乎的，但他还是奋力地挣动起来，反抗到几乎将Thor的阴茎挤出自己的身体。  
咬破信息腺并在生殖腔内成结的话，就能完成永久的标记，怀孕的几率也相当的高。  
虽然Loki一直排斥怀孕，但其实他的想法挺单纯，完全没想过意外怀孕之后还能去堕胎什么的。通过这段时间以来的接触，他已经做好了被Thor标记的准备，如果真的同Thor有了宝宝，那他会把他们的孩子生下来。  
但是！标记和造人却绝不是在这么一个小厕所里！  
天呐，光是想象一下，他就要疯掉了，万一还弄出个娃娃来，他以后要怎样给自己的孩子解释他（她）其实是在一个夜店的共用厕所里被造出来的？  
那太丢人了，丢人到光是设想一下就感觉难以忍受！  
“嘘、嘘……乖啦，我逗你的，不会成结，哥哥忍得住。”见玩笑开大了，Thor赶忙道歉安抚起Loki来。他确实只是想逗一逗他，标记在他看来同样是一件极其庄重盛大的事情，他已经计划好了，要在他同Loki的新婚之夜，才正式标记他。  
这是一生的承诺，就如同婚约。  
Loki爽得几欲哭泣，被欺负到浑身颤抖，一半是爽的，一半则是被吓的。  
他一边担心着随时会有人进入厕所；一边害怕没有戴套还处于醉酒状态的Thor会真的把控不住。心惊胆战之下的身体愈加敏感，加之Thor还操得那样狠，一边操一边揉按他的小肚子，这更是火上浇油，直刺激得他下面都流水了。  
“呜……”  
湿糯的抽插间，溢出穴口的淫液顺着大腿根流下，Loki害怕弄脏裤子，只能在被顶撞得气结的同时委屈巴巴拿手去擦。一摸之下，一手滑腻，这真是令他羞到不行。  
——天呐！他真的在一个小厕所里被人操到汁水四溢了，就如同那些幻想里一样……  
Loki一边挨操，一边迷糊地想道。  
——被肌肉大汉粗暴地插，插进生殖腔里，在里面成结灌满灼热的精液……  
他幻想过这些，却根本没有想过会有实现的一天！  
羞耻的想法让Loki下意识地夹紧了后穴，紧紧箍住那根捣得他酥麻酸痒的肉棒，沾了爱液的手也揉搓起了自己的屁股，充分感受那份滑腻的同时，沉沦在幻想与现实交织的深沉欲海之中。  
这个小动作被Thor发现了，他当然也感觉到他的宝贝流了好多水，是被他操干出来的。  
得意之下，他一个深顶插进了Loki的生殖腔里，并禁锢住因此挣扎起来的Loki的腰，抵着那处软肉反复碾磨，在他耳边低声说起了要射在里面完全灌满他的混话。这种被半强制的感觉，反而激起了一种另类的刺激，一时之间，两人都爽到双腿打颤。  
“嗯啊……啊……嗯……”  
实在忍受不住了，Loki开始小声哼唧，可就在这时，外面的走廊上传来了嬉笑声和脚步声，又有人要来上厕所了。  
“嘿，宝宝……有人来了，准备好了吗？”  
Thor见他下意识地用手捂了嘴，便使坏地把他的两只手都拉到后面来背着，拽住他的胳膊继续操他。虽然是故意欺负Loki，但他还是适当地放慢了速度，他一点也不担心他羞涩的宝贝会因此叫出来，因为他是那样的紧张和谨慎，夹得是那样的紧，紧到让他有了想要射精的冲动。  
“呕——呕！呃……”  
Mother Fucker！  
新进来上厕所的老哥居然在旁边不知道哪个隔间里大吐特吐了起来！虽然在浓重的熏香中他们闻不到那些令人作呕的气味，但一边做爱一边听着那清晰的呕吐声，还是着实令人尴尬。  
“嘿嘿，宝宝，这个老哥喝多了……真惨。”Thor搂起Loki的上身，一边持续着抽送，一边在他耳旁轻声调笑。  
“你他妈赶紧完事吧，我受不了了，操……”Loki亦同样轻声地咒骂起来。  
这都什么事啊……简直，简直太不优雅了，和野人一样。天知道他之前是中了什么邪，居然会同意在厕所来一发这种荒唐的鬼提议！  
“Ok~”  
Thor吻了吻Loki沁出血丝的后脖子，而后专注地操干他那处最让他的阴茎感觉舒服的生殖腔。最后在快要成结之前，他拔出了阴茎在Loki夹紧的大腿间继续磨蹭，把积蓄的精液悉数射到了门上和地上，当然，Loki滑落在脚踝处的黑色裤子也免不了遭了秧。  
“啧，我的裤子弄脏了，你去和他们说一声，我们要先回去。”  
“嗯，乖啦，我给你擦擦，然后我们先走。”  
干了坏事儿的Thor顾不得清理自己，扯了厕纸忙给Loki擦拭沾了白浊的裤子。然后整理好自己半扶半搂地搀着他，将他送到车上之后，才折返回去和朋友们打招呼。  
这回玩得这么过火，他气呼呼的宝宝估计一晚上甚至接下来的两天恐怕都不会有好脸色对他了，哈哈。


	24. 冰雪中的温情时刻

Thor的猜想果然是正确的，当晚回家后，超气气的Loki直接不让他上床了。  
不过这小坏蛋也着实累坏了，等到Thor洗完澡回来，先行洗漱的他已经蜷在被窝里睡成了一个软团子。被偷摸上床的Thor抱进怀里的时候，还嘟哝着一个劲儿往他身上贴，明明是一米八几的大个子，但乖顺起来完全就像一只可爱的小奶猫。  
周末的时间，Thor逮着Loki起了个大早，带他这个来了快一周却一直窝在家的标准宅男外出游玩。两人上午在市区逛逛，下午驾车去了图加隆农庄，在这片回归自然的探险圣地，他们体验了骑马、森林探险、射击等全然澳洲式的生活及美味的乡村盛宴。  
Loki在家玩游戏起兴了能宅到天荒地老，可一旦出来玩起兴了也会乐不思蜀，这点恰好契合了Thor爱玩的个性。两人在图加隆原野上欣赏了日落之后，Thor突发奇想就要带Loki去看一次特别的日出。  
为此，他们驱车去机场买了最近的机票，花了一个多小时的时间飞到黄金海岸。  
Thor定了酒店安排好一切，催促着Loki早早歇下，Loki不明所以，可见他兴致勃勃还故作神秘的样子，也乐得陪他折腾。  
他在睡到快到四点的时候被Thor抓了起来，这个时间对于是个小瞌睡虫的他来说可真是个要命的点。Thor好笑地给半梦半醒的他穿好衣服，又囫囵地给他洗了把脸，抓到洗漱台前刷了个牙后牵到楼下。前来接载的司机已经等在了酒店外，于是Loki又稀里糊涂被塞进了车里，全程几乎都是闭着眼睛的。  
上了车的他继续靠着Thor打瞌睡，到达Carrara集合地点下车后也依旧被Thor搂在怀里站着睡，直等到工作人员做好了风向测试，Thor兴高采烈地叫他睁眼观看给热气球充气了，他才揉着眼睛真正醒过来。  
“所以，我们起这么早是来坐热气球的？”在一片昏暗的晨曦光景中，看着一只只红黄蓝三色拼接的巨大热气球在喷射的火焰间逐渐充盈膨胀起来，Loki显得有些不在状态。  
坐热气球是什么鬼？他可没忘记昨天Thor是说要来看日出的。  
“当然，在热气球上看海上日出，这是我们这边一道独特的风景。”Thor笑着揉了揉Loki尚显迷糊的睡脸说道，“我保证会让你大开眼界终生难忘！”  
因为要起很早，哪怕他是本地人，但在懂事之后，这个项目他也只在上大学的时候被室友们生拉活拽来体验过一次。  
可那一次的经历却让他至今记忆犹新。  
在高空之上观赏黄金海岸美丽醉人的风景，观看海上日出后的壮丽景象，那种来自大自然造物的魔力，几乎让他重新认识了一次这个来过无数次的地方。更勿论，享受在天空飞行的美妙感觉，以及呼吸晨间那清新到醉人的空气，那一刻，所有的疲乏都会随之消逝，只留下满心令人难以忘怀的自由与震撼。  
“唔……”残余的困倦让Loki对Thor的话持保留意见。  
他也曾看过日出，为那一刻的奇妙景致不惜和朋友们露营在海边或山上。所有日出的美景都是令人震撼的，但见的多了却不免审美疲劳，因此他很怀疑自己到底能不能像Thor所说的那般“终生难忘”。  
“嘿嘿，还记得上一次我们在游戏里的海边看日出吗？那时候我就有这想法了，一定要带你来一次，我们一起看真正的日出。”  
“当然记得，你的那些丑截图至今还保留在我的电脑里。”  
“不是说不会存吗？口是心非的小坏蛋。”  
“哈哈，你管我。”  
不过也没什么关系，有这个兴奋得像个大孩子一样的笨蛋在身边，不论什么经历，本身就已经足够难忘了。  
说笑间，一切准备就绪，工作人员开始组织游客们陆续登上属于自己的热气球。Thor细心地为Loki戴好外套上的帽子，也同他一起乘上了其中的一个。  
点火、升空，缓缓新生的太阳已然触手可及。  
在升空的途中，随行的飞行员热情地与他们攀谈，在得知他们是情侣且Thor是本地人之后，这位年轻的小哥很知趣地将解说沿途风景的任务交给了他，并微笑着站到一旁，让这对爱侣能充分体味这属于他们二人的甜蜜时光，尽情享受这难得美好而永恒的一刻。  
清晨五点多的天色尚且迷蒙，但属于夜的黑暗却早已远去，一片深蓝晋蓝交织的巨大天幕里，近在咫尺的浩瀚星光让人如同置身浩淼无垠的壮阔宇宙。  
Loki在热气球升空的时候便彻底清醒了过来，Thor确实没有骗他，眼前奇诡幻丽的色彩吸引了他全部的目光。  
远小的海岸间，一线朝阳就像突然出现在海天交接处一般，顷刻照亮了那一片深深深深的蓝色；如棉如丝的白色云网随着金色的霞光渐渐显露，薄的被染上梦幻的紫，厚的被镀上金红的边；远方朝阳似火，从满天星辰到阳光直直地冲进眼睛里，仿佛就是一瞬。  
“哇噢……”  
“怎么样宝宝？嘿……你知道吗？我以前就想，要是今后与心爱之人一起在热气球上缓缓飘荡，我一定要告白或是求婚，这简直比梦中的场景还要浪漫。”  
Thor从身后搂着Loki，在他情不自禁的低呼中，凑到他的耳边轻笑，并用着半真半假的语气，向他述说自己曾真切有过的少年心事。  
“哈哈，你是在暗示吗？打算向我告白或求婚？”  
Loki也轻笑起来，莫名的，他没有感到惊讶或者羞涩，仿佛他们正在谈论的是一件必定会发生的事情一样。  
“你会答应我吗？永远和我生活在一起。”  
Loki没有回答，只是向后靠着，将手搭上了Thor圈叠在他腰间的手上，紧紧握住。  
Thor宽厚的胸膛和暖热的体温冲散了高空无依的虚渺与寒冷，让他在倍感安全和温暖的同时能醉心于入目的壮丽景色。他突然很想拍照，但又觉得摄像头的像素完全不够记录下这般丰富多彩的景致，只有人眼，只有人心，唯有记忆的永恒能将之珍藏。  
“很美。”  
一句苍白却发自内心的感叹，这一刻，一向能言善道的他终于真情实感地体会到了什么叫做词穷。  
“对啊，像画一样，就像我们那天截的图。”  
“是我截的，你根本没有截到风景。”  
浓情软语的浪漫中，两人偷偷交换了一个简单又纯粹的吻。被Thor这么一说，Loki也不禁觉得这一幕有些熟悉起来，在那款画质精良的游戏里，他们也曾在云巅远眺大海，共同见证过一轮红日的诞生。  
这种似曾相识的感觉来得很奇妙，并油然而生出一种感动，跨越了游戏和现实，由虚拟走向实实在在的生活，仿佛他们在虚与实中经年跋涉，已经走过了万水千山，而这一刻的相拥相伴是最自然不过的必然。  
这样的情绪涤荡着Loki的心，一直到他们结束飞行，坐在O'Reilly's 庭院式葡萄庄园的餐厅里，在怀旧气氛浓郁的环境中悠闲地享受昆士兰州的恬静风光、醇美的香槟、还有丰盛的澳洲西式早餐时，都还感觉有些恍惚。  
之后的时间，他们在补眠之后去海滩晒了一下午的冬日暖阳，直到天快黑了才乘飞机返回悉尼。两天的旅行虽然充实又愉悦，但也不乏疲劳，以至于断网两天之久的游戏迷也仅仅只上线做了会儿日常，就匆忙洗漱钻进了被窝。  
当然，睡前的“腻歪”是必不可少的，Loki乐得同Thor亲热，反正第二天要早起上班的人又不是他。

同居的日子悠闲又甜蜜，Thor白天去上班，Loki便在家睡到自然醒，然后起床喂狗狗、玩游戏。如果当天的公事不多，下午的时候，Thor还会在办公室里上线陪他。  
两人通常一边玩，一边挂着语音闲聊，商议诸如晚餐吃什么、或晚上有什么娱乐活动等生活琐碎。心血来潮的时候，Loki也会出门采购食材，在家做好饭等Thor回来。不过大多数时候，都是Thor下班后开车来接他出去吃，或下班的路上买了东西带回家两人一起做。  
除了下雨，每晚饭后的遛狗时间是雷打不动的。  
Thor的这只大金毛很黏乎Loki，每当他玩游戏的时候总会趴伏在他的脚边，充当他的毛绒暖脚器。因着大狗每日乖顺不闹腾的陪伴，Loki也相当宠它，每天都主动拉上Thor将它带出门溜达，晚上还会把它放进卧室，任由它在两人玩游戏或睡觉的时候，欢腾地滚一地毯狗毛。  
对此，Thor不止一次笑言自己嫉妒了，因为由Loki亲自伺候吃饭洗澡，连他这个正主都没有过这么好的待遇呢。  
怕工作日的白天Loki天天在家无聊，Thor也将他带去过公司。不过一番参观以后，Loki表示待在他的办公室里看他忙碌自己却无所事事，还要不时被他的员工们用好奇探究的目光打量，还不如呆在家里自在有意思。  
之后，便不再去了。  
平淡的温馨充斥了二人的生活，可在这份和谐之中，也免不了矛盾和争执。  
其中最大的原因便是Loki太沉迷于游戏了。

Loki喜欢玩游戏Thor是知道的，但当两人真的住在一起后，他才发现Loki这种喜欢的程度已经大大超出了他的想象，在他看来，近乎痴迷。  
因为时差的关系，Loki可以为了赶上一场帮战早上五点就起床，也可以为了做个装备或打个本熬到半夜三四点。好多个晚上，当Thor迷迷糊糊睡醒一觉伸手一摸旁边的位置是空的，睁开眼总能看到Loki还奋战在电脑前的背影。他就像个顽劣贪玩的孩子一般，一点自觉也没有，根本喊不睡，非得等到他发火吼人了，才不情不愿地关机上床。  
“你马上给我过来睡觉！再玩我发火了。”  
这是在深夜时分出现频率极高的一句话。  
Thor不想吼Loki也不想生气的，想着两人见面不易，他分外珍惜他们能在一起共处的时光。为此，他计划了好些娱乐项目，总希望在下班后能同Loki共同体验，带他出去兜风玩耍，好好陪伴他的这次澳洲之行。  
可Loki呢？只要游戏里有事儿忙活，他甚至可以连饭都不吃，就更别说在他打游戏的时候，还妄想把他从电脑面前拖起来，一起外出什么的了。  
无奈之下，Thor只能将那些情侣夜游计划搁浅，老老实实在家里同他一起当个游戏宅，并安慰自己这也没什么……至少Loki在他身边生动地笑，活泼地闹，看着他开心，他自然也就满足了。  
Loki不仅每天耗在游戏里的时间多到令人发指，还特别在乎输赢，容易较真。游戏里好多在Thor看来无关紧要的事情，都能把他气到跺脚，明明是一拔网线就互不相干的人和事，真不知道有什么好在意的。  
Thor隐隐觉得Loki有种在游戏里找认同的感觉，不过关于这点，他没有说出来。  
一来，他觉得像这种比较loser的行为，点明了会很伤人，毕竟Loki是相当骄傲的；二来，他也是实在想不通。想不通内、外在条件都如此优秀的Loki，为什么会那么沉迷网络，执着于那些虚幻的东西？  
游戏里的荣辱认同对于游戏迷Loki的重要程度，像Thor这种玩游戏只是为了打发时间的现充玩家是不理解的。  
哪怕他为玩过的每款游戏都花了不少钱，但那也仅仅是因为好玩，消遣的同时满足一下当老大被膜拜的快感，而不是真的为了在游戏里玩出个什么惊天伟地的成就来。他永远无法将游戏看得重要过现实生活，就更别说被游戏里的情绪主宰了。  
但Loki有一点特别好，就是认错快，特别会见风使舵讨人欢心。  
每次惹他不高兴了，总会第一时间黏糊过来耍着赖皮变着方儿将他哄好，虽然一点记性也没有，下一次照样沉迷游戏不听话。可Thor还偏巧就吃这一套，他已经爱上这么一个小混蛋了，还能怎么办呢？还不是只有原谅他，陪他一起在虚幻的世界里呼风唤雨，只要他开心就好。  
这时候的Thor还仅仅只知道Loki父母离异的家庭情况，也仅仅只是觉得Loki对待游戏的态度有点奇怪异常，他未能警觉到这份不解将会在今后的某个时间里，被发展成一种彻底的难以理喻。偏执傲慢，虚荣狡猾，嫉妒心强……在Thor真正了解不被父母宠爱甚至可以说是全然忽视的人生经历对Loki造成的伤害之前，Loki在这些毛病的唆使下做出的种种行为差点把他逼疯掉。  
只是此刻，一切不和的苗头还尚且蛰伏在热恋的甜蜜之中。

和所有热恋中的傻瓜情侣一样，两人虽然不时有矛盾和争执，但每一次总是很快就会和好，然后该腻歪的腻歪，该恩爱的恩爱。在Thor包容Loki的同时，Loki也收敛了不少，至少在周末和Thor下午翘班的时候，他会抛下游戏，关掉电脑，或出门游玩寻觅美食，或窝在家看电影健身，同他尽情享受同居生活的乐趣。  
在第三个周末快来临的时候，发生了一件让Loki猝不及防的事情——那就是Thor的母亲向他们发出了邀请，约他们周末去大雪山滑雪度假。  
“你妈妈怎么知道我的？你都跟她说了些什么？噢！天啦……”得知这一消息的Loki几乎立马就坐不住了，紧张得在家里走来走去，追问Thor一系列傻乎乎的问题，“只有我们三人吗？我要怎么和她相处……能说我已经回去了吗？我真的……唔！”  
一声惊呼之下，他被Thor抱在怀里，压进了沙发。相比Loki的局促不安，Thor倒是显得一派坦然：“可能是听公司的人说的吧，我之前在她面前把你一顿好夸，让她对你好奇不已。”  
“你！”Loki惊惶未定的绿眼睛里立马冒出了怒意，但显而易见的是因为害怕。  
见家长这种事他从来没经历过，也暂时没有想过，这突如其来的邀约简直就像一发重型炮弹一般，一瞬间将他的脑子炸得一片混乱。  
“别害怕，亲爱的，我妈妈不吃人。”  
Thor笑着安抚了他，并温柔地亲吻了他，但这显然没有起到什么效果，因为Loki烦躁地推开了他的头，还凶巴巴地捏住了他那张嬉笑的脸：“你怎么一点也不紧张！”  
“我为什么要紧张？”Thor好笑地握了他的手，将手指含进嘴里轻轻吮吻，“带自己的恋爱对象见家人，不是很正常的事吗？”  
“可是……”可是也太突然了吧……  
Loki的心里很没底。  
诚然，他非常在乎Thor，也非常重视他们之间的这段关系，但正是因为这样，他才会格外心慌。因为家庭的原因，他没有太多同长辈共处的经验，也不知要如何同对方自然地交谈、接触，或是取悦对方。再加上父亲对他的不重视，以及同母亲的疏离，让他一直都觉得自己是一个不讨大人喜欢的孩子。  
要是Thor的妈妈不喜欢他怎么办？  
不看好、不同意他们怎么办？  
她会问他很多问题吗？  
他答不上来、接不上话、或者说错话了又该怎么办？  
……  
光是想到这些，光是想象一下那尴尬的场面，他就要大脑缺氧呼吸困难了。  
“你太紧张了，宝宝！我妈人很好的，你们一定会互相喜欢，我保证。”Thor将Loki的恐慌和不安看在眼里，这让他有点心疼。  
虽然没有同Loki细聊过关于他家人的事情，但从Loki偶尔提及父母的态度，他能感受到他的宝贝特别缺少家人的关爱。这让他成为了一个内心敏感容易逞强的孩子，表面上对很多事都不屑一顾，但其实比谁都在意，比谁都更想证明自己。  
“我保证会很开心，轻松一点好吗？就当做一次普通的旅行。”思及此，Thor再一次地向Loki保证道，诚心诚意，又坚定异常，“如果你觉得我妈妈不好玩，那我们就把她留在酒店，不带她，单独去玩。我们会一起滑雪，打雪仗，但那儿非常的冷，你的小鼻子会被冻得通红，我还会给你堆雪人，你可以在旁边堆一个，也可以一屁股把它坐扁。”  
“明明是阿姨请客请我们玩，我们凭什么不带她？还有，我为什么要把雪人坐扁？你有病吗……哈哈。对了，我不会滑雪。”  
或许是Thor坚定的目光感染了Loki，在他轻言细语的抚慰声中，渐渐的，Loki放松了下来，露出笑容，对于这趟未知的旅行也开始表现出期待。  
“我可以教你，我特别在行。”  
“你说的啊，不把我教会，你就完蛋了。”  
“嗯，我保证。”

虽然Thor是这样保证的，但真等到周末当天一早，当他们全副武装地站在茫茫雪原之上时，真正手把手教Loki滑雪的，却变成了Frigga。  
“小不点儿，来，我给你把帽子戴好。”  
“谢谢阿姨！”  
“这样真好看，像个雪娃娃。”  
今天的Loki穿上了厚厚的银灰色滑雪服，帽檐上还有一圈大大的白色绒毛，很是可爱。帽子一戴起来，白色的毛毛簇拥着他那张精致漂亮的小脸儿，在这冰天雪地间还真就像个粉雕玉砌的雪宝宝。  
“妈，你怎么不给我戴戴帽子？”在旁整理着滑雪用具的Thor凑过来打趣道。  
他身上的滑雪服和Loki的是同款，只是颜色不同，是他们在接受了Frigga的邀请后一起去买的。  
“作妖，一边儿去。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈……”  
在两人欢快的笑声中，Thor简直要觉得自己是多余的了。  
出乎他的意料，或者说出乎他们三人的意料，Loki同Frigga竟相处得意外的好。  
他们在前一天的午后回老宅接了Frigga，之后便由他开车载着他们从悉尼出发，一路向西南行，去往了新州著名的Perisher滑雪场。  
Loki在同Frigga刚见面时表现得有些手足无措，但智慧友善的Frigga很快化解了他的紧张。她给予了这个腼腆不安的男孩亲切热情的有力拥抱，毫不吝啬地赞美他聪慧有礼、模样俊俏，直夸得受宠若惊的Loki又羞涩，又开心。  
而在之后的6小时车程里，奇妙的事情才真正发生。  
这对艺术家与文艺青年的新母子组合，快速地摩擦出了连Thor都忍不住啧啧称奇的微妙化学反应——他们一起坐在后座上，就着共同的兴趣爱好相谈甚欢，他们所说的那些高雅的东西，讨论的那些见解和感悟，甚至让他这个不那么艺术的人根本插不上嘴，笑言自己就像个多余的司机。  
期间，因为前一晚太紧张没睡好而显出困意的Loki，还在Frigga的建议下，像个乖乖宝宝一样靠在她的怀里小睡了一觉。  
“妈，我觉得他才是您的亲儿子。”彼时，Thor从后视镜中看着Loki那副依恋的姿态和那张全然安心满足的睡颜，忍不住打趣道。  
“他远比你给我描述过的更有趣和讨人喜欢。”一路同Loki如朋友般交谈的Frigga这时才表现出一个长辈的慈祥模样来，怜爱地抚摸着他的头轻声说道，“模样也讨人喜欢，长得好像一个女影星，叫什么来着……我们那个年代的，一下子想不起来了。”  
Thor随后说了一部有名的老电影以及一个名字，并告诉她，那正是Loki的母亲。  
“他的父母在他很小的时候就分开了，您别在他面前说这个。”  
“嗯，难怪啊……”毕竟是他们那个时代的名人，关于那位女影星的八卦传闻，Frigga回想了一下也记起来不少。她记得她在事业如日中天的时候嫁了人，之后却又为了事业最终放弃了家庭，在她离婚的时候，最小的儿子才一岁多一点。  
父母辈的恩怨，牵连其中的孩子是最可怜的，偏巧又是这么个心思细腻、敏感聪颖的小东西……Frigga一边默默感慨，一边侧首看着依靠在她怀里的Loki，一时间，心中的怜爱之情几乎要满溢出来了。

雪原上的天空是万里无云一望无际的澄蓝，明晃晃的太阳如同一个亮白的光团般点缀其间，炽热又冷淡地照射着绵延起伏的皑皑白雪。  
“双膝微曲，眼睛自然平视远方，不要盯着自己的雪板尖看。”Frigga在一个适合初学者的平缓雪坡上开始了她对Loki的新手教学。从如何穿戴雪具到行走滑行，她教的认真又细致，让在一旁看热闹的Thor仿佛依稀看见了自己的小时候。  
小时候的他也是由妈妈手把手教会滑雪的，不过那时候的Frigga可比现在严厉多了。  
“嗯，走，稳住，好样的！你杵在这儿干嘛？自己去滑会儿，你老盯着他，他紧张。”Frigga回过头来看到了Thor，立马就把他轰走了，贴心又护短的模样惹得Loki咯咯直笑，还冲他得意地吐舌头。  
“行呗，你们亲子同乐，我自己一边玩去。”Thor假装吃瘪地戴好护目镜一跃而出，向着更为陡峭的坡道滑去。看着母亲如此喜爱Loki，Loki也同她相处融洽，他的心里是非常欣慰而愉悦的。  
目送Thor离开后，Loki继续在Frigga的教导之下同自己手中的雪仗及脚下的雪板战斗。他本身非常聪明，学习和模仿能力极强，外加Frigga是一个好老师，一番跌跌撞撞的摸索下来，很快也能颤巍巍地在雪地上滑行了。  
“减速时脚部的用力点在双足的内足跟部，挺胸挺腹，确保重心前倾。”看着他已经基本掌握了技巧，Frigga滑上前来开始教授他减速的方法，“不要让雪板平行向前，要一直保持八字形，加速时向内收一些，要减速时向外放一些，对……始终注意不要让速度太快。”  
“可这样好丑啊。”  
“呵呵，等你待会儿学会了平行技术就漂亮了。”  
她对自己这个“新学生”相当满意，他学习的速度可比从前的Thor快多了。两相对比之下，这位已然偏心的母亲显然忽略了那时候的Thor还只是一个孩子的事实。  
“停的时候要先慢慢减速，不要追求快停，不然……”  
“啊！”  
“咦……”  
“唉哟”一声，重心不稳的Loki同前来“援救”他的Frigga一起摔倒在了雪地里。倒地的时候，Frigga还用手护了他一下，自己垫在下面防止他受伤，这个善意的小动作，顿时让Loki感觉温暖不已。  
“您没事吧？”顾不得沾了一身的碎雪，Loki赶忙坐起来扶起了Frigga，紧张地想看看她有没有摔着。  
“哈哈！没事，”相比Loki的紧张，Frigga倒是一副满不在乎的样子，她爽朗地笑着拍了拍Loki头上、脸上的雪沫儿，拉着他站起来宽慰道，“刚刚我话还没说完，你看，不然就会像这样摔出去了。”  
“嗯，我再试试。”  
Loki点了点头，在Frigga的注视下，像个乖学生一般复又进行了一番尝试。穿行在极寒的冰雪之中，现在的他已经充分感受到了滑雪的乐趣，不仅因为这确实是一项极为有趣的运动，更是因着Frigga耐心又温情的教导。  
他喜欢这位夫人，在她的身上毫无长辈的架子，美丽而亲切，在他们相处短短不到一天的时间里，她充分让他感受到了被母亲呵护和疼爱的感觉。说来讽刺，这样的感觉他在自己母亲身上不曾体会过，小时候的他还会向往和渴盼，但随着年岁的增长，这种渴望也渐渐被求而不得的无望湮灭了。  
“想去Thor那边玩吗？”  
“嗯！”  
“那我带你过去。”  
要是阿姨也是他的妈妈，那该多好啊……在被Frigga带着于雪原上滑行驰骋之际，Loki在心中默默地想着，他甚至有点羡慕起Thor来，羡慕他有这么一个好妈妈。

“Loki！快过来！这里非常漂亮，在你滑过来的时候我给你拍照！”Thor握着手机站在雪坡之下冲Loki兴奋地挥手。  
母亲在教会Loki滑雪并将他带过来后，就回酒店休息了。  
Thor知道她是故意的，为了给予他们两个年轻人充分自在的独处时间，好好享受二人世界。她一直都是这么一个体贴温柔的好女人。  
“那下面有什么好拍的！”Loki站在坡上跃跃欲试，他刚学会滑雪，这虽然只是一个小坡，但对他来说还是充满了挑战，值得严阵以待。  
“你下来就知道了！我还能给你拍个动态小视屏。”  
“别了吧，你能不把我拍成个小矮人，我就谢天谢地了。”  
Loki对Thor的拍照技术向来鄙夷。虽然这蓝天白雪的美景随手一框都是幅好景致，他也想有一两张帅气的照片待会儿好发INS，但想起Thor曾给他拍过的那堆看起来只有一米五高的短腿游客照，他瞬间就不抱任何希望了。  
“保证会很高，我这次蹲下来给你仰拍。”  
Thor说着便在原地蹲了下来，还煞有介事地放低手机寻找最佳摄影位置，摆出一副很专业的样子。  
“有病，你干脆趴下吧！哈哈！我来了——”  
嘲讽了Thor一句，Loki拉下额头上的护目镜调整姿势从斜坡上滑了下去。  
冷冽的风从耳畔呼啸而过，夹带着凉丝丝的雪沫扑面而来，神清气爽之下，Loki不禁加快了速度，全身心投入其中，享受这份如飞翔般的自由之感。  
Thor看他滑得起劲儿，在他经过自己的时候连按好几下快门，记录下了他的飒爽英姿。因为这一次找的角度较好，在他拿给Loki看的时候，这个挑剔的家伙竟然意外地勾起了嘴角，一副很是满意的样子。  
“你再滑一次，这次我要把自己也拍进去。”  
“那要怎么拍啊？”  
“我先滑到下面去等着，然后背对雪道，你下来的时候我抓拍就好了。”Thor说着滑去了下面的一段坡道，在平缓处找位置站定后，他冲Loki招手，示意他可以下来了。  
Thor背对Loki的滑行线路，举着手机摆好了自拍姿势，很快，Loki便滑了下来，出现在他的手机屏幕里。  
“宝宝滑得真好！我要拍……啊！”  
可就在这时，滑太快的Loki一时失了平衡，很不给面子地在他的自拍背景里摔了个狗吃屎。  
咔擦、咔擦、咔擦——  
说时迟，那时快，在Loki扑进雪里的一瞬间，手机正好记录下了这一幕。  
“宝宝，没事吧？”见Loki摔倒，Thor赶忙揣了手机滑过去把他扶起来。  
因为身下的雪够厚够蓬松，Loki这一跤摔得不重，但却很丢人地吃了一嘴的雪。  
“呸……呸！都怪你！你喊我干什么！分散我的注意力！”恼羞成怒之下，傲娇如他，自然将怒气全都撒在了Thor身上，不仅呸呸了他一脸的雪沫儿，还抓了好几把雪砸了他一头一脸。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！对不起嘛，哥哥给你堆个大雪人赔罪。”  
“我不要！堆了我也给你踩扁！踩扁！”  
从地上爬起来的Loki气呼呼地大声叫嚣，不过狠话虽然是这样放的，但等到之后Thor真的给他堆出了个半人高的雪人时，他还是喜滋滋地收下，拍照发了INS。  
Thor也发了INS，悄悄发的，配的照片里有他大大的笑脸和扑地的Loki。  
等到Loki发现时，那条写作“我的宝宝滑雪超厉害！”的INS下面，已经积累了好大一串赞以及无数的“啊哈哈哈哈”了。


	25. 热恋中的小矛盾

从大雪山回来，已经是周三了。  
因为Perisher的滑雪度假中心在开放时期的每周二晚上会有盛大的烟火表演，Frigga念及Loki难得来一趟，一定要让他感受一次雪夜烟火的奇幻美丽，于是将原本的周末旅行延长了两天。为此，Thor再次请了假，积压的工作令他在周三返回悉尼后，就立马赶去了公司。  
Frigga乐得带着Loki这个“新儿子”去自己的工作室参观玩耍。经过这几天的接触，Loki同Frigga已然亲如母子，在她面前完全就是个听话的乖宝宝，和她相处起来也轻松又自然。鉴赏完Frigga的那些艺术品，两人还一起共进了晚餐，直到Thor加完班才开车过来将他接回家。  
一起被接回家的还有寄养在宠物店的大金毛。  
几天不见，狗狗变得格外黏人，一见着Thor和Loki，就欢脱地扑上来舔了他们一脸一手的口水。宠物店的员工将它照顾得很好，不仅喂得饱饱，洗得香香，还给它长长的头毛上扎了个红色的蝴蝶结，配合着它憨态可掬的模样，直逗得Loki一到家就搂着它蹦上了床。  
“喂、喂！待会儿落一床的毛，你晚上睡着又该痒痒了。”  
“哈哈，你睡觉前用吸毛器吸一吸不就好了。”  
“行吧！我去看看冰箱里还有没有什么水果。”  
“洗干净点儿，要切好摆盘。”  
他才不管这些，反正有Thor这个大佣人在，所有的家务事都交给他就好了。  
“过来，趴下，真乖。”躺了一会儿之后，Loki起身开了电脑，并呼唤来狗狗例行为他充当脚垫，想了想，又冲着卧室外喊道，“Thor！给我泡杯红茶！”  
“懒死了！加东西吗？”  
“不加——”  
温馨的家，任由欺负使唤的伴侣，乖顺的狗，醇香的茶，还有有趣的游戏！暖黄的灯光下，Loki满足地体味着身边的一切，感觉最完美的生活，也不过如此了。

“小魔王，世界Boss点人很多啊！”  
每周三和周六，世界地图上会刷新世界Boss，击杀能获得大量金币和物资，所以有实力的联盟都会在刷新时间专门组团去抢Boss，以至于每次到最后，都会演变成各敌对联盟之间的混战。  
“卧槽……怎么这么多？”Loki上线的时候正好赶上周三世界Boss时间，传送到Boss区域，比之前任何一次都要多的敌对红名让他不禁有些诧异。  
虽然之前每次都会为了抢Boss和老飞或钢铁侠方面对肛，但基本也是单盟对单盟，可这次，不仅约顿海姆和米德加尔特红了，就连一向不参与战争的亚尔夫海姆也混杂在其中。  
“被另外三个盟会宣战了，你最近不上线，老飞联合了亚尔夫，每次帮战都两个总舵联盟集体出动，再加上钢铁侠那边总爱趁机搅混水，我们已经被这三盟埋了好几次了。”  
在Loki澳洲度假的这段时间，永恒之枪的势力格局发生了一些变化。原本保持中立的亚尔夫海姆总舵联盟被同一盟会的另一支势力抢了地盘，而这个新总舵联盟恰好是老飞的友盟。  
“呵……有意思。”Loki在略微了解情况后不屑地笑起来，心里也很快有了对策，“暂时先离开Boss点，他们一会儿打不下来。马上组人，把一二盟在线的人全都组起来，全体强制帮战！三盟全家桶是吧？送上门的人头，我们照单全收就是。”  
“噗！全家桶，哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“魔王你太有才了！”  
“废话少说，你们先组人啊。”  
他不拿人开刀，这些家伙反而欺负到头上来了。  
Loki在吩咐各管理准备备战之后闭了麦，打开好友列表找到了在线的神之焰。他斟酌着敲了几行字，但想了想打字一时半会儿也说不清，遂关掉了对话框，直接在YY好友列表里找到他，给他发送了语音聊天邀请。  
“喂？”  
没有令他等待很久，语音聊天很快接通了，那边传来一个冷冷清清的低沉男声，听起来和他差不多年纪的样子。  
“嗨，不打世界Boss？”Loki用着熟络的语气自然地问道，哪怕这是他和神之焰第一次通话。  
“呃……没组织，那边人太多了。”似乎被他的自来熟搞得一时有些应接不暇，神之焰着实愣了一下才如实答道。不过怔愣归怔愣，因为之前Loki曾不止一次和他提过联合对付老飞的事情，所以他大致也猜到了他此番找他的意图，“你想我过去助战？”  
“哈哈，对啊。”神之焰问的直接，Loki也回答的坦然，他对待盟友向来是表现得非常真诚的，哪怕暗藏了一百二十个小心思，但明面上，却全然是一副推心置腹的样子，“我好几天不上线，回来发现他支持刽子手的联盟拿了亚尔夫海姆总舵，不管做什么都是两个总舵联盟一起出动了。之前我就说过老飞要搞事，现在他们这一联合，实力大增，如果我们再不采取措施，我担心以后大家的日子都不会好过。”  
“嗯……”  
神之焰“嗯”了一声就没了下文，Loki寻思着等了一会儿，有点摸不清他其中的意味，遂继续给他分析道：“现在的四大盟会，除了约顿海姆之外，其余三盟都基本达成了‘一盟一公会’的统一。我还在凌霜的时候，老飞就常说想要统一，这想必你也知道，不过那时候大家实力都差不多，没多少胜算，这才作罢。但现在，不一样了啊……”  
Loki故意将话尾的余音拖得意味深长，如同预言般显示出一种高深之感，不过神之焰对此还是“嗯”了一声作罢，闷葫芦似的叫他一时无语。  
这傻逼几个意思？！  
Loki心头火起，但看在对方有着极高利用价值的面子上，他还是按捺住火气，耐着性子继续分析和游说：“我就这样说吧，先前我想联合你打他，确实是有很大‘了私仇’的成分在其中；不过现在他们建立这个联合，对别的单一联盟造成的危机，我觉得已经不是个人恩怨的事了。说句很现实的，他要对付我，对付创世，势必要完全整合约顿海姆的势力，到时候赤焰如何自处？”  
“创世人多好战，帮助他一致对外，免不了是场长时间劳民伤财的恶战。赤焰的兄弟不怕战我知道，都是有血性的，不过这种为人作嫁的战争打起来着实憋屈，老飞那种卸磨杀驴的德性，谁知道之后他又会做出什么打压人的举动来？”  
咳咳咳……  
就在Loki全情动员着神之焰的时候，他的YY私聊响了起来。点开一看，是Gast发过来的，调侃他今天晚上上线了是不是因为没有性生活。  
——去你妈的，打架了，快上线！  
Loki早习惯了他满嘴骚话，本不想理会，不过逮着个高战，没理由不拉来“扩充军力”。  
——打个屁，我要去看俄罗斯小哥哥的YY直播。  
——看你妹啊！人家又不睡你，赶紧上线打帮战，今天我们人有点少。  
——我礼物刷得多，你看他给不给我睡。  
——老子懒得理你……快点啊，一分钟之内，我要看到你上线。  
Loki见Gast的对话框上显示他的YY已经跳去了统战大厅，当下也懒得和他扯皮，继续对语音那头依旧沉默着的神之焰说起了话来。  
“如果不帮助他，他联合刽子手那边先内战统一，你能抵挡得住吗？你知道我说话一向直接，没有丝毫贬低你们的意思，但人数的差距摆在那儿，哪怕他们手下大都是些低功力的蝼蚁，但每次倾巢而出，光是卡服务器的Bug就能搞得大家都没法玩。”  
“嗯……他让刽子手去抢胜利之剑地盘的事我也很不满，而且明里暗里确实有向我表示过要统一征伐阿斯嘉德的意愿。”在Loki一番巧舌如簧又设身处地的游说之下，惜字如金的神之焰终于打开了话匣，“就像之前我给你说的，我们联盟不喜欢那些勾心斗角的事，不想参与地盘争斗，但前提是‘人不犯我’。”  
“对啊，这我知道，所以之前你说不想要总舵，我也就没有再多说什么了。”Loki一听有戏，心下大喜，赶紧不动声色地趁热打铁道，“现在的当务之急就是把他们的联合打散，其实也没多么麻烦，像平日零散的小架大家有兴趣就玩玩，不强制参与；但像这种他们两盟出动的大架，我们这边就需要你们的助战了，不然没法打，米德加尔特喜欢趁机搞事你是知道的。”  
就在Loki努力争取着神之焰的时候，切完水果泡好茶的Thor回了卧室。见他不知在和谁聊得起劲，那一套套的理论说得跟真的似的，便也没打扰他，默默把手里的盘子和杯子放到桌上他顺手的地方，一边听，一边坐到旁边打开了自己的电脑。  
“大哥你总算出现了！快上线打架！”Thor一上YY，戴好耳机，便听见闹哄哄的频道里有人喊道。  
因着Loki在旁边说话，他没有开麦回应，只是在公屏上和大家打字交流，大致将最近公会面临的战况了解了一番。  
“……嗯，嗯……好，那你组织人马吧，咱今晚先给他们点厉害尝尝。对了，你把YY开来1156，我给你上个黄马，之后协同作战也方便交流些。”挂了语音，Loki向后仰倒在沙发里惬意地伸了个大大的懒腰。休息了那么一两秒之后，他又转头兴奋地拿胳膊肘戳Thor，立马滔滔不绝地炫耀起来，“成了！我成功拉拢了神之焰那家伙！厉害吧？这次非把老飞给干死不可！话说这神之焰可真是个怪咖，半天挤不出个屁来，和他交流好困难啊，也亏得我能说会道，换个人非得被他急死不可……”  
Thor有趣地看着他那副得意骄傲又急于显摆的小模样，突然觉得要是给他配上一对毛茸茸的耳朵和一条不断摇晃的尾巴，那简直就和邀功的狗狗一个样了。心喜之下，他叉了一个草莓塞进了他笑呵呵的嘴里作为奖励：“你最厉害了！谁能逃得过你的洗脑大法？‘银舌头’之名，完全实至名归。”  
“嘿……我哪有洗别人脑，我说的都是事实好吧，从来都是有理有据，让人不得不服。你当时不也直赞我对局势的分析又正确又深刻吗？就我们还不熟的时候。”得了便宜还卖乖是Loki常态，吸溜着甜甜的草莓汁，他那张喋喋不休的小嘴可闲不下来。  
“有吗？我怎么记得我那时候是夸你又可爱、又性感、和哥哥语爱的时候叫声甜？”  
“哈哈！去你妈的，找打是不是？”Loki嘴快手更快，说着要打，一巴掌便已经结结实实招呼上了Thor露在外面的胳膊。  
“啪”的一声脆响之下，Thor健壮的胳膊上赫然出现了一个绯红的手掌印。  
“还真打啊！你看，都红了。”直打得Thor将胳膊怼到他嘴边，要他呼呼一下才能好。  
“拿开！不是我说，你看看二盟在我的领导下变得多么欣欣向荣。不是我吹啊，再过一段时间，战斗力可要赶超你们一盟了！你一盟的‘老滑头’太多，自恃功力高，资历老，不服从安排，不听指挥，一点行动力也没有，要落我手里，非得好好调教一番不可……对了，你同胜利之剑熟吗？”  
推开Thor的胳膊顺带数落了他一盟的弟兄一通，Loki突然问道。  
“嗯？挺熟的，怎么了？”Thor一边挑选品相好的草莓喂他，一边往自己嘴里塞着次残的随口应和。草莓最是娇气，放了有些天，被压在下面的都不太好看了。  
“他被下了总舵，现在正憋屈着，你联络他一下，让他加入我们。”Loki半躺在沙发里享受Thor投食的同时又打起了小算盘，“胜利之剑那边的功力虽然低，但好歹也是一股势力，可以用他牵制住刽子手他们，让我们好先集火老飞。事成之后，顺便帮他夺回总舵，他还不得感恩戴德。”  
“有没有人说过，你算计起别人时眼睛贼亮贼亮跟只小老鼠似的？”见他一副神气活现算计得明目张胆的机灵鬼样，Thor忍不住敲了一下他满是计谋的小脑袋，打趣般叹道，“你啊！小小年纪，满肚子坏水。”  
“呸，你才老鼠。”Loki顺势呸了一块儿草莓在Thor的手上，瞪了一眼吊儿郎当的他，坐起来严肃道，“和你说正经的啊！别不当回事儿。着手去联络他，他不大买我的账，这事儿还得你出面。”  
“行吧行吧，我回头和他说。”  
“不行，现在就说。这样，你先组织帮战，带他们打一会儿，我马上拟一段说辞，你用你的号发给他。”  
“我和你说话语气都不同，怎么发啊……不就拉助战那么回事儿嘛，你还怕我说不清楚？”  
“我会模仿你的语气写的。”Loki说着狡黠地冲Thor眨了眨眼睛，在他颇为无语的表情里，一边开动小脑瓜拟起了说辞，一边碎碎念，“我不是怕你说不清，是有些隐形条款要给他圈死，才不给他便宜占。”  
“……你真是可怕得很，我永远不要和你当对手。”  
“哈哈，你试试看啊，我直接捅你两刀，或者，两叉子。”  
Loki狡猾地笑着，叉了几颗最大的草莓一咕噜塞进Thor的嘴里，在他被撑得呜呜叫唤的同时，笑趴在了电脑桌上。  
笑闹间，神之焰的YY来了创世频道，Loki见了，便用自己的橙马为他上了黄色马甲。  
说起这个橙马，其中还有一段小插曲。  
橙色马甲，即频道总管理（VP），每个YY频道只能设置三个，Thor将之分配给了平时代为管理公会的Sif、公会军师Fandral、以及二盟原本的合作金主。Loki刚来的时候是黄马，可随着他们关系的变化，明里暗里的，就渐渐表现出对这个马甲分配的不满来。  
Thor知道他的这一情绪主要是针对Sif，可一时半会儿也只能装傻。一来别人并没有做错什么，平日里还在尽心尽力地管理着联盟和公会，实在没有扒人马甲的理由；二来他同Loki情缘的事，也将无辜的Sif牵扯进了绯闻漩涡之中，白生生成了众人口中的笑料，让他着实愧疚。要让他为了照顾Loki的情绪背信弃义降格别人马甲，这等没有道义的事，他还真做不出来，可Loki那边又实在是想要个标榜身份的橙马，最后，还是Fandral看他为难，主动将自己的橙马让给了Loki，这事儿才算作罢。  
上好马甲，Loki将神之焰拉到了统战频道，将自由说话设置为麦序模式，上了麦煞有介事地向大家介绍起这位新盟友来。  
组织大家为一麦的神之焰刷了波花表达欢迎之后，他给创世一、二盟的全体成员开了个短会，简明扼要地阐述了最近联盟遇上的状况，以及接下来的对策。战前动员是必不可少的，他向来擅长这个，铿锵有力傲气十足的一袭狠话，听得在场弟兄们的情绪异常高涨，瞬时充满了战斗的激情。为了不给人喧宾夺主之感，发言之后，他还特意请了大哥战雷霆上麦做总结。  
Thor在一旁看他表演正看得起劲，猛然被点名抱上了麦序，一时间不知该说什么。  
Loki一个劲儿地冲他使眼色，眼看气氛就要冷场，而Thor却还挤眉弄眼地瞅着他，忍不住戳了他一拐子着急道：“你看我干嘛！让你说话！”  
他本以为Thor还没开麦，结果这一急之下，他的声音便从Thor的麦里传了出去，在场七八百号人顿时将公屏炸开了花。  
“卧槽！在一起？”  
“什么情况？是我听错了吗？！”  
“没有，他俩看情形正在一块儿。”  
“666666666666666666”  
“两位大佬同居了啊这是？”  
“还是大哥们会玩。”  
“已经奔现了？！”  
“这是谁给谁千里送啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“咳……注意影响……”  
“异、异国恋？”  
“太会玩了！我又相信了爱情233333”  
……  
这突如其来的状况让Loki一时之间傻了眼，还好Thor反应快，咳了两声打断讨论后大方承认，笑言两人好事将近，还坦荡地笑着和大家打趣，说不用惊讶果断祝福就好了。  
办了蠢事儿的Loki羞得直扶额，不过转念一想，这也没什么嘛！本来他们就已经公开过了，现下在一起也是光明正大。横下了心，他也开麦和众人调侃了几句。  
——呃……你们会后悔这样秀的。  
满屏的鲜花和起哄声中，一向最爱开玩笑的Gast却难得正经地给Loki发送了这样一条私聊。  
不过，当时的Loki正忙着组织帮战，随意看了一下便忽略过去了。

战斗一经打响，便在永恒之枪掀起了新一轮的势力割据。  
这一次的混战虽然是围绕约顿海姆及亚尔夫海姆总舵的归属展开，但参与的帮派却囊括了四大盟会中所有排得上号的联盟，其中以阿斯嘉德的创世网游与米德加尔特的STARK集团势力最大。不同的是，前者有明显的支持对象；而后者两不相帮，打着义军的旗号纯属趁乱搅合。  
致力于彻底击垮老飞同刽子手的联合，创世的两个联盟伙同神之焰的赤焰军团及胜利之剑的精灵王国，几乎每天都会宣战约顿海姆和亚尔夫海姆的总舵联盟。一旦开战，双方几乎都是倾巢而出；在野外宣战的同时，针对这两块总舵地盘的归属争夺战也在紧锣密鼓地展开。  
为了支持赤焰军团拿下约顿总舵，以及帮助精灵王国夺回亚尔夫总舵，创世不惜借兵出征，出资援助。一时间，战斗之频繁，战况之激烈，竟毫不逊色于刚开服之初争夺地盘的时候。  
“Loki，该睡觉了。”  
“你先睡！我正统战呢。”  
又是一个深夜，Thor睡醒一觉一看时间，又快四点了。  
最近为了备战，Loki几乎全部时间都泡在了游戏里。他去上班的时候见他在玩，回了家见他还在玩，吃完晚饭狗也不遛了，立马坐回电脑前，还天天熬夜，真不知道他“百忙之中”是抽的什么时间来睡觉的。  
“往前怼、注意他们拉召的人。”  
“神之焰你带你的人去堵复活点，这波给他们吃干净。”  
“绕后、绕后……小地图六点钟方向，哈，我就知道这帮孙子会拉到后面去。”  
……  
虽然Loki一直将自己的说话声控制在不会影响Thor休息的范围内，但许是这些天来心里积了火气，Thor此番躺在床上越听越心烦，越听越火大，却是再也睡不着了。烦躁之下，他翻身下了床走到Loki身后，还随手拎了个枕头。  
“唔……吵到你了吗？”转过头来的Loki看着一脸不悦站在自己背后的Thor，闭了麦，咬咬嘴唇羞赧笑道。  
“睡觉了，你看都几点了。”见他笑得乖巧，Thor心头的怒火去了三分，遂耐着性子好脾气道。  
“我早洗漱过了，把这仗打完就上床。”  
不过，Loki的乖巧显然只是表面上的，见Thor没发火，转头又继续玩了起来。  
对于他的不自觉，Thor简直要无语死了，于是一边催促，一边拿手中的枕头拍打起他的后背来。  
“睡觉、睡觉、睡觉……听到没有？”  
“别闹、哈哈……再闹我生气了啊！”Loki以为Thor是同他闹着玩的，反手打了他几下却还是不断被他用枕头攻击着，当即便板起了脸来。  
他不甩脸子还好，这一刺激下，本就强自忍耐的Thor也火冒三丈起来。他猛地将枕头扔回床上，再说话时，音量和语气就明显吓人了：“我就是太怕你生气了！你看看你那黑眼圈还有你那油腻腻的头发！再熬下去你头发都要掉光了！”  
“你！”突然被吼，Loki明显愣住了，大睁着一双眼睛盯着Thor，还下意识地捋了捋自己被点到了名的头发。  
看着Loki那副难以置信又有点委屈的模样，Thor突然觉得自己似乎是言重了，毕竟他从没这么大声地吼过他，也没拿他最为在意的头发说过事儿。  
“我是说……”Thor缓和了语气刚想解释点什么，就被后知后觉回过神来的Loki一头撞在了肚子上。  
“你他妈凶什么凶！我秃不秃关你屁事！”Loki也生气了，用力撞了Thor一下之后站起身来，横眉竖眼握起了拳头一副要和他打架的样子，“你是嫌我吵到你睡觉了？还是用了你家电费怎么的！我就玩个游戏你凶成这样，大不了我明天去网吧玩！回伦敦玩！”  
“你……”Thor被他回怼得一时无言，但Loki的回击却如同连珠炮般哔哔叭叭个没完。  
“我黑眼圈怎么了？头发油怎么了？我还没说你胡子拉碴、口音土鳖呢！还嫌弃起我来了……那你去找没黑眼圈的、头发清爽的啊！在这儿吼什么吼？！我就喜欢这样关你屁事！”  
这家伙，怎么就这么爱曲解别人的意思呢？他明明是担心他每天熬夜对身体不好。  
“你这人怎么听不懂话呢？我叫你早点睡还叫错了……行，你玩，随便玩！我懒得和你说了。”见Loki气得眼睛都红了，知道和气头上的他说不清楚，Thor认怂投降，留下他一人气呼呼站在原地，转身回了床上，将自己拢进被窝里。  
没过一会儿，Loki也关电脑关灯上了床，其间没说一句话，似乎是被他败了兴致不想继续玩了。但他明显在气头上，窸窸窣窣故意弄出好大响动不说，还把被子都裹去了他那侧。  
对此，Thor只能勉强盖着被角无奈苦笑，迷迷糊糊进入了梦乡。

第二天的清晨，或者说三个半小时后，Thor在闹钟的吵闹声中醒来。  
因为睡前拉上了遮光窗帘，暖气氤氲的卧室里一片昏暗，Loki佝偻着背蜷缩在大床的另一侧，均匀的呼吸声中，撅起的小屁股露在外面，还保持着他入睡前任性抱紧被子的姿势。  
“唉……”  
Thor摇头叹息，展臂将睡梦中的Loki捞过来搂在了怀里，并将被他抱成一团的被子展开铺平，重新均匀地盖住他们。  
这个坏脾气的小东西，也不知他这个别扭的睡姿舒不舒服，就那么霸道地霸占了三分之二的棉被，似乎铁了心要用感冒来惩罚他似的。  
“嗯……”  
舒展了身体的Loki无意识地往Thor怀里蹭，因为睡得舒服了，还嘟哝着小声哼唧。一来二去之下，本就晨勃的Thor感觉自己完全硬成了一根铁棒，阴茎尴尬地夹在两人之间，在棉质的睡裤里厮磨到涨痒难当。  
“宝宝，”Thor拿腿夹了Loki，一边绞着他的大腿磨蹭，一边咬着他睡红的耳垂轻声唤他，“我的小懒虫。”  
他想要了，在他将要去上班之前，他想同他闹了矛盾的宝贝打个晨炮，消融他们睡前不快的同时，增进一下感情。  
“唔……嗯……”一番亲昵的抚弄之下，Loki揉着眼醒了过来，睡意朦胧的他看起来很是乖顺，神情迷茫，眼睛也湿漉漉的，不过在看清吻着他的Thor之后，他赌气地嘟起了嘴，“你昨晚凶我了。”  
“嗯……我错了，我向你道歉。”  
“还说我头发油。”  
“我胡说的，特别清爽。”在Loki被睡意柔化到近乎软糯的埋怨数落中，Thor满心爱意地亲吻了他的发顶，还将鼻子埋进他的头发间嗅个不停，“还特别特别香。”  
“哈哈……”Loki被Thor讨好的举动取悦了，睡了一觉，他的气也消了个七七八八，毕竟昨晚Thor任由他骂服软认怂没有还嘴，而且他最近因为太过沉迷游戏而忽略了他，也确实有不对的地方。  
“睡得好吗？亲爱的。”  
“一般般吧，本来睡得很好，却被你这只发情的公狗给顶醒了。”  
“呵……我想要了，宝宝。”  
同所有热恋中的傻瓜情侣一样，小吵怡情，在双方都怀着歉疚的心情下，昨晚的争吵仿佛成了一种情感的催化剂，虽然彼此没有言明，却让他们都默契又急切地想要弥补自己的过失，给予对方也从对方身上汲取慰藉。  
“你上班会迟到的，嘻嘻……”Loki嘴上这样说，手却不老实地握上了Thor粗壮的阴茎。  
他的身体本就特别敏感，再加上这段时间以来被Thor“开发”得好，每天早上醒来屁股都湿湿的，容易想要。通常他会就着晨勃故意在Thor怀里蹭，然后两个人迷迷糊糊地来上一发。  
“那就，速战速决！”  
Thor说着便掀开被子褪下了睡裤，看着他胯间那根如出笼猛兽般的硬挺阴茎，Loki嬉笑一声俯身舔吮了上去。他一边撸动它，一边将它舔得湿滑，或含或吸，很快将那巨物挑逗得经络鼓胀，搏动连连，马眼处丝丝缕缕溢出咸咸的前液来。  
“呃……上来。”  
Loki脱了裤子骑上Thor的身体，反手稍微抠挠开拓了几下后，便握着他的肉棒往自己的后穴里塞。  
“嗯、嗯……啊……”  
早上半梦半醒的他最是容易情动，往往未经撩拨就已经特别湿润了。现下浓情蜜意，情潮汹涌，在密集的瘙痒与挠心的空虚中，那圆硕湿滑的龟头就着他下坐的重量和Thor上顶的力道，直接就挤进了他湿软的小穴。  
Loki撑着Thor的胸肌难耐地起伏着，没插几下，便从他们结合的地方传来了咕唧咕唧的淫靡水声。  
“啊……啊啊……啊哈……”  
Loki睡得迷迷糊糊的，身体对快感的感知却反而比全然清醒时更清晰。现下，在自发的颠簸中得了甜头，也顾不得什么矜持和羞耻，完全凭着感觉来，颠得又快又深，昏昏沉沉地夹紧那肉棒专往自己最爽的地方戳，嘴里哼哼唧唧个不停，骚得Thor欲罢不能。  
“啊……好爽，怎么这么湿啊宝宝？痒得不行了？”Thor一面享受着Loki的吞吐夹吸，一面说骚话逗他，看他一个人骑得起劲儿，便干脆停止了顶送，双手垫在脑后躺平，好整以暇地任由他发挥。  
“嗯、嗯……痒死了……”  
“呃啊……那就动快些，哥哥用肉棒给你挠痒痒。”  
Loki一个劲儿喊痒，一边呻吟，一边在Thor身上半蹲着起落，动得那叫一个快，腿力腰力惊人。动得双腿实在是酸麻了，他喘息着坐下来想要稍微休息一下，可这整根没入的一坐，Thor的龟头一下子顶到了他的生殖腔口，过电般的麻痒又带给了他另外的新奇体验。  
“啊！啊——”  
生殖腔口敏感的软肉一被戳到便兴奋地痉挛起来，热情的收缩刺激得Loki整个下腹都一片酥麻。他舔着嘴唇，尝试着完全坐在Thor的阴茎上扭动屁股，让他的肉棒整根在他的穴里搅，顿时便爽得感觉要升天了。  
“唔……宝宝好坏，啊……磨得我好舒服。”  
Thor同样被他扭得爽到不行，那如嘴般吸合的生殖腔口激烈地挤压他的龟头，几乎要把它完全吸进去，吞进那汁水满溢的紧热里。  
“呃啊！啊……嘶……好舒服……哥哥，我好、好舒服……”  
Loki得了甜头，觉得这样舒爽极了，便停了下来不再起落，只专注坐在Thor的阴茎上，扭着腰一个劲儿地磨。磨了一会儿，还嫌不够似的，他打直了腿，手往后撑着放低腰，屁股划着圈儿地晃。Thor被他磨得受不了了，低吼一声坐起来，顶着胯大力地插他。  
激烈的顶送中，Thor把他的屁股打得啪啪响，抓在手里来回地揉，直揉得他嗷嗷叫，两瓣臀肉连着被快速抽插的肉穴火辣辣、麻酥酥地爽。  
Thor还撸玩他的阴茎，吃奶似的吮咂他的乳头，吸得他扭来扭去，穴中分泌的黏液在进出间顺着Thor的茎身往下淌，将他下腹处暗金色的阴毛沾得粘湿一片。  
“这小屁屁湿湿的，要把我淹死了！呃——”  
这激烈的抽送持续了好一会儿，Thor插得又快又深，Loki同样将他夹吸得又疾又紧。最后，Thor被Loki骚得实在受不了了，刚拔到穴口就射了出来。  
“嗯……嗯嗯……”  
因为没有深入生殖腔，Thor并未成结，不过这丝毫不影响他射了很多，不仅射得那红肿的小穴穴周围都是精液，还因为拔出来的时候小穴来不及闭合，射了一点进去，随着那穴口无意识的收缩，吐汁儿一般，就像是从里面流出来的一样。  
“啧，弄我里面了，你这婊子……”  
Loki哼哼唧唧地撑起身来，一边胡乱揩着自己射在腹部的精液，一边将手指伸入酸麻的穴内抠挖，把那白浊的精液连同自身分泌的黏液一起掏挖出来。  
那淫靡的景致，看得Thor差点不顾上班迟到将他再操一顿。  
 


	26. 离别是如此甜蜜的哀愁

吵架不是什么好体验，自打两人那晚正儿八经吵了一次之后，双方都感觉那很没意思。为了杜绝此类事情再次发生，第二天，这两个恋爱中的幼稚王甚至像小朋友似的约法三章，约定以后再也不吵架了。  
而这“约法三章”的另外两条，则是Loki不能再没日没夜地玩游戏；以及Thor不能再拿他的头发说事、对外要说是他给Loki千里送、做爱时要主动戴套。单是针对Thor的就已经占了三条，这俨然是一份不平等协议，不过当事人欣然接受，还默许占了便宜的一方将之贴在冰箱上互相督促。  
虽然四盟混战的战事依旧激烈，但Loki玩起游戏来确实收敛了不少，每晚到时间就乖乖上床睡觉不说，平时诸如遛狗、健身、看电影和周末出游等休闲生活也恢复如常。  
两人还回Thor的老宅看望了生病的Odin。  
Odin虽然还不能下床行走，但精神不错，同孩子们聊了好一会儿天，还让Frigga拿来自己珍藏的红酒赠与Loki。之后，两人欢欢喜喜去了一趟蓝山游玩，两天的时间，Loki愣是没有碰一下电脑，这让Thor开心不已。  
恰逢游戏里新开放了衣物染色系统，在商城购买染料就可以对已有的服装进行染色，没有的衣服则可以先进行试染预览。  
Thor同Loki也买了一堆将自己的衣柜染了个遍，在试染玩的时候，Loki偶然发现先前那套备受他嫌弃的金红盔甲如果染成金绿相间，竟还意外的好看。  
为了奖励Loki近来的说话算话以及早睡早起，Thor见他喜欢，便萌生了要给他也弄一套盔甲的想法，并且说做就做，第二天早上一到公司，就上Loki的号往里面充了钱。  
他用充的钱先给晚安号买了些东西，又给自己的早安号赠送了一些；然后买了两个联盟近几次活动所需的奖品，放进激励仓库；还买了诸如玉石礼包及联盟召集令等日用补给；这一番“买买买”下来，加上Loki号上本来就有的十多万分，就只差三、四万分了。剩下的钱一时不知道该买什么，Thor便在联盟频道发了广告，以Loki的名义派送联盟福利，以四折的超低折扣为二盟帮众们代购商城物品。  
因为市面上一般都是七折代购，最低也就六点五折，Thor的广告一发，联盟里顿时炸开了锅，众人纷纷大呼小魔王霸气，求代购的私聊也多到刷了屏。Thor挨个挨个加好友，一边收钱，一边发货，忙活了一早上的时间，总算给Loki的号换出了那套需要二十八万积分的盔甲。  
给小晚安换上神气活现的新外观，Thor还给他染了Loki喜欢的墨绿色，颜色数据是Loki昨晚试染调设的时候他悄悄记下的。弄好了这一切，估摸着Loki也该起床了，他这才给他发送了语音邀请。  
“唔……”  
语音很快接通了，不过那头传来的声音明显还睡意昏昏，带着浓浓的鼻音。  
“小懒虫，又赖床了？”  
“啧，天还没亮呢……”  
“早亮了，都十一点了，我走的时候没把窗帘给你拉开。”  
“哼。”  
Loki揉了揉眼睛一看时间，果然已经十一点过了。  
“哼什么哼？哈哈！快起床，打帮战了！”  
“咦……”一听打架，Loki果然来了精神，连说话的声音都不再迷糊，“你居然会主动叫我上游戏，今天太阳打西边出来了？又被谁宣战了？”  
Thor被他的瞬间清醒逗乐了，怀着继续逗他的心思，他憋了笑一本正经地说道：“被老飞啊，上午人少我们打不过，还是Fandral发消息叫我上线的。”  
“啧，这孙子倒是有精神，等我！我这就起床干他丫的。”  
“哈哈哈！好，等你！宝宝记得先吃东西，餐桌上有我给你留的牛奶和三明治。”  
“知道啦，我先挂啦。”  
在一阵窸窸窣窣的声响中，Loki挂了语音。Thor登录了自己的号，起身去上厕所，等他嘘嘘完回来的时候，桌上的手机正响个不停。  
“嘿，宝宝。”  
Thor接了起来，不出意外的，那边顿时传来了Loki的惊叫声。  
“卧槽——你特么把盔甲给我刷出来了？！”  
“小孩子不可以讲脏话。”对于他可爱的反应，Thor不自觉地勾起了嘴角。  
“去你的，我说正经的！你早上刷的分？我原本只有十二万左右吧。”  
Loki一上号便被一身金绿盔甲的小魔王给震惊了，不用想也是Thor弄的，这家伙，十六万分啊……哪怕是找代刷，以工作室的速度也要好几天才能刷满。  
“别给我说你找了速刷？”没等Thor回答，Loki复又追问道。  
这样的速度，只有速刷能够办到，但相对的，在压缩时间的前提下价格也会非常高昂，就比自己消费便宜个两三毛钱，而且除了积分以外什么东西都拿不到，等于就是以七八毛一个积分的价格来买分。  
“你是钱多到发烧？还是脑子坏掉了？又背着我搞事情……”  
“真不是找的代刷，不信你看看你手机有没有提示异地登录，是我自己弄的。”  
听Thor这么说，Loki看了看自己手机的游戏APP，确实没有安全提示，可对于Thor的说辞，他还是将信将疑：“唬谁呢，你自己怎么弄？”  
听自家小坏蛋发问，Thor得意地笑了起来。他省去了自己代购的事，只给Loki讲了他用他的号充值购买联盟奖品和日常用品的那部分，因为这些都是维持联盟运作必花的钱，任是一向反对他替他号花钱的Loki，也纠不出他的错来。  
“唔，买这些东西能一下花掉十六万？”  
“嘿嘿，我把后面几个月的也一并买了，反正都要买的嘛，我的号又暂时不需要积分。”  
“这还差不多，没乱花钱就好，那我就姑且饶了你的先斩后奏，哈哈！”  
Loki看了看帮派激励仓库，在发现果然如Thor所说般装满了物品之后，相信了他的话。他是一个心高气傲自立自强的人，不想让人觉得他依附Thor，所以一直极其反对Thor为他的号花钱。在他看来，拿人手短吃人嘴短，哪怕是最亲密的爱人，经济上也不能失了平等，不然就算对方是心甘情愿的付出，他在心理上也会觉得自己处于了弱势。  
“有你这么个小管家婆、小财迷管着，我怎么敢胡乱败家？哈哈，快来擂台让我看看，之前弄好后我还没好好欣赏呢。”  
“嘁，谁愿意管你。组我，我过来了。”Loki对这身已经染好色的新外观还是相当满意和喜欢的，传送到Thor身边之后就蹦蹦跳跳个不停，还换上了他最喜欢的洛基同款犄角头盔。  
“宝宝，你这号现在是月充值榜首，月末的时候你盯一下排名，如果掉下去了自己再充点进去，保持在第一下个月就能领披风外观了。”Thor又何尝不知道他的这份自尊心，这也是他格外欣赏Loki的地方，强势又高傲，明明是恋人，但在他的身上同样能感受到作为兄弟甚至是对手的竞争感，仿佛永远不能被征服，永远充满了挑战。  
“嗯，好啊。”Loki乐意自己充钱，欣然应道之后便试穿试染起了即将要拥有的披风来，“我就说还差点什么，到时候染个墨绿色正好配套，哈哈！洛基本尊了。”  
对于Thor为他换盔甲的惊喜，Loki嘴上虽然没有道谢，但心里却充满了感动与喜悦。这正是Thor希望的，他不需要loki对他说谢谢，那在他看来是见外的举动，他愿意为他做任何事，心甘情愿，乐在其中。  
有了新盔甲的Loki玩起游戏来复又热情高涨，现在的小魔王看起来更像洛基了，还是战斗形态的，真是怎么看怎么叫人喜欢。在Thor陪他PK了一阵便下线处理公事去了之后，他还组织了一场帮战玩，带领着手下弟兄们激情四射地打了一下午。  
不过玩归玩，在这天傍晚的时候，心情大好的Loki特意算着Thor下班的时间，打车去了他的公司楼下接他下班。对于他的到来，Thor夸张地表达了自己的受宠若惊，两人结伴去采购了食材，回家一起动手做了晚餐，晚上还驱车去海边的酒吧小酌了一杯，正是浓情蜜意，不在话下。

一个月的时间说短不短，说长也不长。  
游戏里，经过民怨沸腾的日日帮战，以及为期半个月的精心准备与磨合练兵，Loki帮助神之焰的赤焰联盟成功打下了约顿海姆的总舵，如愿以偿地结束了老飞自开服以来对这一盟会的统治。  
这对于他来说是意义重大的一战，不仅一雪前耻，报了当初被老飞在众目睽睽之下踢出帮派的仇；也让他成功跻身永恒之枪数一数二的风云人物之列，将名字及影响力就此载入这一区一服的传奇史册。  
在全公会的庆功晚会上，经不住众人的一再起哄怂恿，兴致甚高的Loki破天荒地地上麦唱了首歌。磁性的嗓音化作动听的歌声，让他瞬间收获迷妹迷弟无数。  
Thor在一旁听着现场美滋滋，冷不防被唱到一半的Loki使坏抱上麦去叫他接麦，搞得他尴尬不已之余，还被主持人打趣询问是不是听得浑身都冒电了，而众人也在公屏刷出“皮卡丘一听就要进化了”的队形来调侃素有“小雷神”（“大雷神”是游戏NPC雷神索尔）之称的他。  
Loki被逗得闭了两台电脑的麦，在一旁笑得前仰后俯，被Thor抓进怀里用胡茬惩罚了一番，然后玩出火的两人趁着游戏环节双双失踪，去床上好好“打闹”了一场。  
现实里，Thor凑出短假期带Loki去了位于澳洲最北端的Darwin。  
在这片世界上最为神奇和独特的土地上，他们观赏了美不胜收的自然美景和源远流长的原住民文化，见到了许多平时很难见到的野生动物，还在热闹的阿拉弗拉海滨观看了壮丽的日落，然后携手同游只在冬季才会出现的Sunset Market（黄昏市场）。  
Loki对这充满异国情调的集市表现出了极大的兴趣，洋溢着节日气氛的闪耀彩灯下，他兴奋地拉着Thor穿行在一个又一个的摊位间，从琳琅满目的手工艺品中买了不少觉得新奇有趣的东西作为纪念品，还为Frigga和Odin挑选了礼物。  
买的东西多了，Thor自然成了他最好的拧包侍从，Loki是不可能帮他分担的，因为他的两只手要用来拿各种能够边走边吃的小吃美食，作为奖励，他每吃一样就会给双手都不得闲的Thor也喂上一口。  
快乐的时光总是显得眨眼而逝，随着澳洲天气的渐渐回暖，两个月的暑假渐进尾声，Loki的悠长假期也将要结束了。  
离别就像一根花刺，伴随轻覆其上如细纱般薄软甜蜜的日子一层层被风吹走，尖锐又细小的疼痛开始日渐清晰地割刺肌肤，渗入心底。  
尽管两人都刻意避忌提及那即将到来的分离，但时间从不因人的意志而停留，平白惹人憎怨，却又对此无可奈何。  
在Loki终于不得不确定下回程的日期并定好机票后，他们仿佛又回到了Loki刚来澳洲那几天的状态，也不爱出门了，天天黏糊在一起，做什么都要搂着抱着，生活中充斥了不知疲倦的性爱。同样的快乐，愈加浓厚的甜蜜情感，只是彼时是纯然无忧的欢喜，而此刻，虽无人提及，却夹杂了丝丝入扣的愁绪。

“东西收拾好了吗？宝宝。”  
“嗯，收好了。”Loki下了游戏，从电脑前站起来伸了个懒腰，转头见Thor洗完澡从卫生间里擦着头发出来，便走过去抱住了他。  
“呵，怎么了？小朋友的皮肤饥饿症又犯了？”Thor笑着将毛巾抛到沙发上，搂住Loki的腰挠他痒痒。  
他的小宝贝明天就要回去了，这几天特别黏乎他，动不动就要来个抱抱，真是乖得不得了。  
“对啊，顺便闻闻你臭不臭。”Loki被挠得咯咯直笑，顽皮地拿鼻尖在Thor的胸膛上扫来扫去，在带着水汽的沐浴乳香味和他暖烘烘的体香间，故意摆出一副嫌弃的表情，“咦，臭死了。”  
“啊哈？我才洗了澡好吧！我要收拾胡说八道的小坏蛋了。”  
笑闹间，Thor拦腰抱起裹着睡袍的Loki就要往床上扑，可却被他挣开了。  
“等等，我去敷个面膜。”  
倒不是Loki娘炮，只是他的皮肤比较薄，肤质敏感，晒了太阳之后很容易缺水过敏起红疹，而他们今天在阳光格外明媚的海滩上晒了一下午。  
Thor是不需要的，就像Loki笑话他的那样，他皮糙肉厚着呢，哪怕晒得全身发红，第二天又跟没事儿人似的了，也不会因此变黑。Loki一向懒得管他，但今晚，看着自己带来的面膜还剩下两张，不想再背回去，贴好自己的脸之后，便抓了Thor来消耗这最后的一张。  
“嘶……凉、凉、凉！贴好没有啊？老婆。”Thor被冷冰冰、湿哒哒的面膜纸激得不自在死了，无奈Loki骑在他的身上，还凶得要命，稍微动一下就会被掐脸、坐肚子。迫于这魔王的淫威，他只能老实巴交地躺床上任他摆弄。  
“好了，不许说话，待会儿皱了。”帮Thor贴好后，Loki钻进被窝靠在床头玩起了手机，一边刷INS，一边小幅度地动着嘴，嘲笑被他贴了面膜抓耳挠腮的Thor，“你脸真大，一整张盖上去都不带皱的，嘿嘿，一点不浪费。”  
“你脸小，小猴儿屁股……哎哟！”Thor说着半躺到他旁边，调侃的话还没说完手上就挨了一下。  
“叫你不许说话。”  
“你明明也说……”  
“还说？”Loki作势又扬起了手。  
“哼，坏老婆，待会儿操坏你的小屁屁。”小声嘀咕了一句，Thor搓着手臂冲他噘起了嘴，委屈巴巴的表情配合着覆在他脸上的蚕丝面膜，怎么看怎么喜感。  
“嘻嘻……”Loki被逗乐了，使坏地打开了手机的照相机揽过Thor的脖子道，“来，我们拍张照。”  
“别了吧，我多丑啊。”对于他的这一提议，看着手机屏幕里自己贴了面膜的奇怪模样，Thor是拒绝的。  
“我不丑啊。”Loki虽然因为贴了面膜面无表情，可带笑的声音却完全出卖了他的小恶意。  
“哼。”  
随着Thor的哼声，Loki果断按下了快门，并把这张搞怪的照片发到了自己的INS上。  
“老婆，这个还要敷多久啊？”  
五分钟后，抓耳挠腮的Thor开始磨皮躁痒起来，这湿嗒嗒的玩意儿弄得他眼睛、鼻子、嘴，没一处舒服。  
“早着呢，你可以玩手机，给我新发的INS点赞。”  
“每次都逼人家点赞。”  
“嗯？”  
“我是说每次都是我第一个积极点赞，我最喜欢给你点赞啦！”  
在Loki满含威胁的鼻音里，Thor.宠老婆不等于怕老婆的.Odinson，再一次选择了屈服于老婆大人的淫威。

“嗯……嗯……”  
“呃、嘶……”  
相较于前几日的激烈，这离别前夜的性爱就显得格外的温存缠绵了。  
只开了床头一盏暖黄小灯的昏暗卧室里，两人在绵软的被子下肢体交缠，就连姿势，也选择了动作弧度最小的侧身后入。  
“嗯啊……啊……好深……”  
Loki侧躺在Thor的臂弯里，微微后撅了屁股任他顶送。粗壮的阴茎在他的后穴里抽动厮磨，速度不是很快，却每一下都足够深，龟头碾压着他的前列腺，下下到底地冲撞他的生殖腔口，顶弄得那处敏感娇嫩的软肉不住收缩，酥痒的快感随之泛滥了整个下体。  
“啊，深一点不舒服吗？嗯？”Thor粗喘着低笑道，在如同询问般上扬的尾音里，他搂住Loki的劲瘦的腰用力往前一顶，才退至他穴口的阴茎复又长驱直入撞上那如小嘴般吮吸着的内里，伴随Loki一声拔高的尖叫，发出一小声滑稽的“噗叽”。  
“呃啊……啊……就是那儿。”被撞得舒服了，Loki在Thor怀里哼唧着扭动起来，绞紧了他的阴茎碾磨自己的甬道，双腿也夹得紧紧的，放在前方的手撸动着快速摩擦自己的阴茎。  
Thor被他夹吸得爽了，更是快速地耸动起屁股卯足了劲儿地操干他汁水四溢的小肉穴，操得Loki又喘又叫，兴奋得整个身体都发起了抖来。  
“嗯……好湿啊宝宝……呃！小弟弟要被淹死了。”  
啪啪作响的肉体相接声中，过多的爱液从结合处丝丝缕缕地溢出，渐渐将两人身下的那块儿床单浸染得湿润。  
“让你使坏、啊哈……不仅淹它，还要夹死它。”  
Loki调笑着一下，一下子收缩起了后穴，身后的Thor果不其然发出了按捺不住的吸气声。可Loki没有得意太久，他淘气的举动在下一秒就受到了“惩罚”。Thor咬上了他后颈的信息素腺，在那刺激得他头皮发麻的吮咬间，挺着腰发狂似地抽插起他来。  
“嗯啊、啊啊……啊……”贯穿整个身体的酥麻中，Loki那被自行套弄着的阴茎很快就射了他满手。  
Loki一边享受在高潮中依旧被持续操弄的极致快感，一边就着手上的黏滑复又爱抚了一番自己历经高潮律缩不止的阴茎，这才将手伸出被子，扯了搁在枕畔的纸巾将手上的精液擦去。  
高潮同样让Loki的后穴深处涌出了一小股黏湿的爱液，淋浇在Thor敏感的龟头上，哪怕隔了安全套也让他感受到一阵过电般的刺激。Thor低喘着猛干Loki那明显紧缩起来的肉穴，进得不深却又快又急，龟头不断被那凸起的前列腺肉粒挠拨，由此带起的酥痒几乎深入骨髓。情欲高涨间，他搂紧了Loki，双手在他身上近乎饥渴地抚摸，摁压他的肌肤，揉捏他的乳头，他想将他完全揉进怀中，直至肉体相互渗透，灵魂完全交融，方才餍足。  
“啊！”一个快速的顶送失了准头，沾满了爱液的阴茎擦着Loki黏湿的穴口滑出了体外，“Shit……”  
Thor暗骂一声准备重新插入，可就在这时，Loki却翻过了身趴伏进他怀里，伸手抱紧他宽厚的肩背，腿也缠上了他的腰。  
“抱我、吻我……”  
“嗯，好……我爱你，最爱你了。”  
呢喃着爱语，Thor用着比Loki更大的力气展臂抱住了他，胸膛紧贴着胸膛，双腿相互绞缠着，密不可分地紧紧拥抱。他亲吻他的额头，鼻子，脸颊，绵密的吻，激烈的吻，他含住他微张的嘴唇，卷着他的舌头吮吸。  
在两人之间小之又小的间隙里，充斥了彼此同样黏着在一起难分你我的信息素香味。氧气变得稀薄了，他们就共享彼此的呼吸，像两条搁浅的鱼般相濡以沫，仿佛这天地间只余他们彼此，只有这般相依相偎才能存活。  
“呃——”  
缠绵的亲吻间，Thor面对面地再次进入了Loki。  
他搂着他肉感丰盈的臀，让他纤长的腿完全盘上他的腰背，但这一次，他的动作非常温柔，小幅度的抽送间，是吻的继续。  
“Loki……”  
“嗯？”  
吻过Loki闭上的双眼时，Thor品尝到了咸咸的滋味，他轻声呼唤Loki的名字，得到的回应也隐隐带着哭腔。  
Loki的眼泪让Thor的内心泛起了苦涩的疼痛，这种痛楚持续有一段时间了，虽然他刻意地忽略着，极力地压制。  
“不哭了，宝宝。”Thor往上睡了一点将Loki的头带入怀中，好让他的侧脸贴在他的胸前。  
“我才没哭……”Loki的辩解是虚弱而苍白的，贴在离Thor心脏最近的地方，近距离地听着他有力的心跳声，想到他们明天就将要分离，强忍的泪水便抑制不住地涌出眼眶。  
“好，没哭，我的Loki才不是爱哭鬼。”胸前泛滥的温热湿意熨烫得Thor也眼角发酸。  
他知道Loki好面子，所以让他将脸藏进自己的胸膛。但或许也有害怕的成分，害怕看到心爱的人那张泪流满面的脸，自己亦会忍不住落泪。  
他们即将分离，而这一次避无可避，他们再也无法刻意忽视Loki将要返家将要离开澳洲这一现实了。  
“回去以后乖一点，我们还是天天视频和语音，每天都能见到的。”  
“嗯。”  
“每天按时睡觉，不许熬夜，我会好好监督你。”  
“嗯。”  
“还要好好吃饭，要是下次我来看你的时候见你又瘦了，我真的会打你屁股。”  
“嗯……”  
Loki的回应声越来越轻，他几乎要怀疑Thor是在故意惹他哭了，因为这些安慰的话语非但起不了任何作用，反而还让他的眼泪越流越汹涌。  
“唉，真的不想放你走。”故作轻松地说了会儿话，Thor收紧了双臂抱紧Loki叹息道。  
他的安慰对两人都起到了反作用，他也难过了，非常非常的难过，对Loki的眷恋与不舍几乎要漫出心头，将他的理智完全淹没。  
“我把你绑架了好不好？机票取消，护照没收，把你拴在我身边，让你哪儿也去不了。”Thor哀伤地笑了起来，虽是玩笑话，但此刻竟真的是他内心的真实。  
“呵……你才是狗，要用栓的。”不过这好歹让一直闷闷的Loki说话了。  
“那就用绑的，用捆的，我还没和你玩过捆绑呢。”  
“哈哈，你变态。”  
“嘿嘿……说真的，我们下次试一试SM吧，我还没玩过，听说很爽。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！行啊，那下次见面，我先用皮鞭狠狠抽你一顿，看看你会不会爽。”  
“皮鞭……哟，小坏蛋懂得还挺多嘛！真坏，坏透了。”  
“你才坏，想玩SM……嗯啊……啊！轻点……啊……”  
不着边际的笑语渐渐隐没在了情色的呻吟与喘息之中，两人都急切地索取对方的身体，如末世来临般压榨体内剩余的精力，仿佛只有这样，才能暂时填补上内心的失落与空虚，只有这样，才能勇敢面对不久之后的离别。  
“过不了多久就又见面了，等我忙完手头这个项目，我就第一时间飞来找你。”  
“好，这是最后一学年了，事情不会太多，到时候我们可以去英国的其他地方做短期旅行。”  
“哈哈，不玩游戏了？”  
“对哦！你倒是提醒了我，我会把笔记本带上的，走到哪玩到哪。”  
“呃……我可以收回刚刚的话吗？”  
“哈哈，不可以。”  
云歇雨住之后，两人关了灯躺在一起聊天，很自然的，便聊到了将来的事。  
“那等你毕业以后就来澳洲好吗？”  
“……让我考虑考虑。”  
“好，给你一年时间考虑，一年之后就过来。”  
“噗！哪有你这样给人考虑的？太霸道了。”  
“嗯，就是这么霸道。”  
“嘁，懒得理你。”Loki摆弄了一下Thor的手臂，将之调整成让自己睡得舒服的样子枕在上面准备入睡。现在说一年后的事情还为时尚早，虽然他确实有打算过毕业之后来这边发展，不过这也只是一个想法，他才不要早早说出来让Thor得意。  
“想睡了？”梳理着Loki脑后的头发玩，Thor见他半天没了声响便轻轻扯了一下。  
结果，大腿立马便被拧了一记，Loki的头发还真和老虎的胡须一般——碰不得。  
“嘶……宝宝掐我。”  
“别闹了，明天要早起。”  
“好吧，晚安。”  
就在Thor正要入眠的时候，Loki突然又像想起了什么似的，转过身来捏了捏他的脸道：“对了，我走之后你记得要把笨笨的垫子经常拿出去晒，那天我揭起来下面突然爬出条大虫来，差点没把我吓死！”  
“笨笨”是Loki给大金毛取的名字，虽然它原本不叫这个，但它黏乎Loki，Loki爱这么叫它，它也回应得相当热情。  
“嘿，现在还只是冬……”说到这儿，Thor猛然住了嘴。他想起了Loki最是怕虫的，之前马桶圈儿下爬出个蜘蛛，吓得他光着屁股就跑出了厕所。  
“嗯？”  
“没什么，我记着了，睡觉吧。”  
他可不能让他的宝贝事先知道了澳洲夏天的“恐怖”，要是吓得他不愿来这边生活可就不好了……怀着这样邪恶的小心思，Thor搂着Loki幸福地进入了梦乡。

第二天，因为Loki是上午的飞机，两人起了个大早。  
Thor为Loki做了一顿丰盛的早餐，同他一起吃完之后，开车送他去了机场。  
这不是两人第一次分别，但却是第一次在机场道别，相比上次Loki在公寓楼下目送Thor乘车离开，这一次的场景显然更伤怀一些。  
虽然他们一路上都捡着开心的话题聊，到了机场办理手续、托运好行李后也依旧有说有笑，可真的等到要安检登机两人拥抱道别的时候，Loki却抱着Thor就不愿撒手了。  
是的，他又哭了，将头埋进Thor的颈窝里悄悄掉眼泪。  
“宝宝，乖啦，我很快就会去看你的，不哭了。”Thor拍着他的背低笑着哄他。  
“我没哭。”  
“嗯，没哭，乖乖的，先去安检，我看着你，和你发消息，等你起飞了我再走。”  
“嗯……”Loki嘴上应着，手却不松，孩子气的举动惹得Thor苦笑连连。  
Loki不想走，他又何尝愿意放他离开呢？两人朝夕相处了两个月，天天都黏在一起恩恩爱爱，他在不知不觉间早已习惯了有Loki在身边的日子，此时猛一分开，就像生生从他的生活中挖去了极其重要的一部分似的。  
两人无声地拥抱了好一会儿，直到时间真的快要来不及了，Loki才吸吸鼻子在Thor的肩头蹭了把脸放开了他。  
“我走了，上了飞机给你发消息。”  
“嗯。”  
Loki从Thor手中接过自己的背包走向安检处，期间，没有再回过头来。  
Thor就站在警戒线外一直看着他，看着他过安检门，看着他同机场工作人员交接检查物品，看着他背着双肩包的背影随着人流渐渐消失在自己的视野，突然生出了一种恍惚如梦的感觉——仿佛看见Loki背着那个相同的包拖着行李出现在他面前，就像发生在昨天似的。  
噢，那个时候，Loki走上来就先给了他一个大大的拥抱。  
回想抱着Loki的感觉，Thor在走回车上的时候抱起双手搓了搓胳膊，他的怀里还残留着Loki的体温与香味，这空荡荡的感觉让他没来由的也想落泪了。  
“飞机晚点了，要等一会儿。”  
“我在车上陪你聊天，一起等。”  
“你在机场外吗？”  
“嗯，还停这儿的，等你关机了我再开走。”  
“你刚刚一直看着我吗？”  
“对啊，看不见你了我才走，宝宝真狠心，都没有回头看看我。”  
“懒得看你，这两个月我都看厌了。”  
握着手机坐在候机室的长凳上，Loki叹了口气。  
直到进入候机室他都没有再回过头去看Thor一眼，因为他怕自己会哭，更怕这一回头，就真的不想走、也走不了了。  
“说谎，肯定是怕哭鼻子。”  
“你说是就是吧，可别把自己臭美坏了，哈哈。”  
唉，离别是如此甜蜜的哀愁。


	27. 四盟争霸再起波澜

“呼……总算打扫干净了。”  
Loki拿过搁在支架上的手机往沙发上一倒，忙活了一上午，总算将空置一个暑假的小公寓收拾妥当了。  
“宝宝辛苦啦！哈哈，都说让你请家政了。”  
视频那头，Thor已经躺在了床上。这大半个晚上，Loki在那头打扫、拖地、擦擦洗洗忙活了多久，他就通过手机看了多久，听Loki一边喊累一边强迫症般给屋子的每个角落做大扫除，不时同他聊聊天，竟一点也不觉得无聊。  
“嘁，我不喜欢陌生人碰我的东西。”Loki一脸嫌弃地摘了扎在头上的防尘巾和围裙扔在一旁，“再说了，他们很马虎，又不是没请过，指挥笨蛋干活更累。”  
“你就是洁癖，其实我看着感觉原本也没多脏啊。”  
Thor说的是实话，可Loki显然不这样认为。  
“那是你太邋遢了好吧！两个月没人住，到处都是隐形灰尘。”  
“啊哈？都隐形了还叫灰尘？”  
“啧！抬杠是吧？”  
“不敢不敢，哈哈哈，给老婆捏捏肩膀。”Thor笑着往自己肩膀上捏了捏，逗他道，“我先帮你享受了，等我来了给你捏双份儿的。”  
Loki被他狗腿的模样逗笑了，换了个舒服的姿势趴在沙发上，看着手机屏幕里那张笑得灿烂的俊脸，他难得的露出了一个噘嘴撒娇的表情：“那你什么时候来嘛……”  
虽然从澳洲回来才一个周，但他已经开始想念Thor了。习惯真的是很可怕的东西，刚回到家的那几天，他甚至会因为一个人睡而失眠，早上一睁眼发现自己不是躺在Thor那间有着玻璃天窗的卧室里，心情也会突然没来由的失落。  
“嘿，宝宝这么快就想我了？”Thor也学着他的样子将手机搁在床头，翻身趴在了枕头上同他说话。  
“不想。”Loki不屑地翻了个白眼。  
“真的？”这换来了Thor一个明显不信的坏笑。  
“只是想你做的饭了，家里阿姨做的不好吃，现在开学了，我又得自己做了。”  
“你啊！哈哈……”对于Loki的口是心非Thor早已习惯，当下看着他那张惹人喜爱的小脸，思念之情悉数涌上了心头，想到两人原本还能多相处一周的事情，不禁有些可惜，“宝宝本来可以再多玩一周的。”  
“对啊！气死我了。”提到这个，Loki就来气。他原本是掐着开学时间买的返程机票，到达伦敦的第二天刚好去学校报道。结果去了学校却发现一个人也没有，打电话一问导师，才知道推迟了一周开学，“什么破学校！更改报道时间连个电话也舍不得打，就发个邮件，谁有空天天查看邮箱？”  
Loki说着又愤懑起来，气鼓鼓的脸惹得Thor好生爱怜，忍不住拿手指戳了戳屏幕哄他道：“乖啦，等我手里这个项目做完了能放个年假，到时候我就来看你。”  
“要多久才能做完？”  
“唔……三、四个月吧。”  
“那么久……”  
“嘿嘿，那我压榨员工加班加点争取早日完成，好不好？”  
“你说的啊，哈哈。”  
“嗯，我说的。”  
得了Thor的保证，Loki才复又开心起来。两人闲聊腻歪了一阵，在Thor睡觉之后，Loki约了Gast出来喝下午茶，把在澳洲给他买的旅行礼物拿给了他。同Loki一般得了便宜还爱卖乖的Gast直夸他懂事，调侃他有了老公也不忘孝敬娘家老大哥，惹得Loki直叫他把礼物还回来。

却说Thor为了能早点完成手头的项目去伦敦看望Loki，在之后的日子里，除了每天帮Loki的号做日常任务之外就很少上游戏了。他的战神号和帮派事务也都交给了代练以及一盟的几个管理去弄，自己只在打团本或五人战场的时候，才亲自上号陪Loki玩玩。  
但两人的日常视频却是雷打不动的，语音聊天甚至保持了每天24小时连麦，就连睡觉的时候也不断开。两人间的黏乎程度虽然比之前更甚，但又默契地保持了互不影响工作、学习等正事的状态，以Thor的话说，这就算是变相同居了。  
他们都喜欢并享受这样的陪伴，就是手机吃不消，随时充电随时烫手。热烫程度让特别是还尚处于夏末余热中的Loki常常担心它会不会突然爆炸，每每切换成电脑连麦时，就得赶紧关机放到冰垫上，让它好好休息一下。  
自打老飞被下掉约顿海姆的总舵后，在接下来的三周里都连续宣了总舵位面争夺战，却皆以失败告终。正所谓，一鼓作气，再而衰，三而竭，连续三次失败下来，傲雪凌霜因此退了不少失望灰心的高战帮众去到占有总舵的赤焰军团，使得老飞的实力大大削弱，只能守着分舵地盘被动应战，再也难以与赤焰同创世的联合势力相抗衡。  
约顿海姆的战火刚刚平息，创世转而又支援了胜利之剑所在的亚尔夫海姆战场，顺利帮助其打垮刽子手夺回总舵。  
至此，永恒之枪的混战算是基本告一段落，四个盟会的势力划分除了约顿海姆变动了总舵归属之外，其余三盟保持了最初的格局。在联盟敌对、友好方面，创世一二盟日常帮战的势力依旧是老飞和刽子手所拥有的联盟，以及钢铁侠的STARK集团；同赤焰军团以及精灵之家则继续保持了友好。  
伴随大型会战的终结，各联盟各帮派都进入了一个相对和平、休养生息的时期，帮战频率大幅减少，就算打也基本属于单联盟之间的对抗，并不怎么打得起来。可这种局面并没有维持太久，随着官方热炒许久的秋季新版本上线，为了争夺镇族神器与武器特效的制造材料，激烈的战争再一次在永恒之枪打响。  
新一季的大版本叫做：至暗黎明。  
主线剧情里，承接上一个版本的故事结尾，成为邪恶之神的洛基进一步黑化，开始肆无忌惮地为非作歹。出于嫉妒，他怂恿黑暗之神谋杀了光明之神，日、月、星辰随着光明之神的陨落坠毁，世界从此没有了温暖。在芬布尔之冬的三个漫长严冬里，四面八方刮起的强劲风雪冰封了大地，在刺骨的严寒中，世界充满了猜忌和冲突，被战争和恶意支配。各种族间互相残杀，鲜血染红了大地，旷野饥饿的野兽为了寻找食物四处徘徊，整个九界变得不安动荡，罪恶如瘟疫般蔓延。而洛基也因此遭受了最严厉的惩罚，被众神之父奥丁捆缚囚禁，并唤来一条巨大的毒蛇，日夜用毒液摧噬他，使他在痛苦与恐惧中饱受折磨煎熬，英俊的面目亦被蛇毒腐蚀，变得无比狰狞。  
在这一段故事里，游戏开启了以试炼玩家是否准备好迎接诸神黄昏到来为主题的两个新10人团本；第四阶金色装备上线；并同期上线了备受瞩目的镇族神器以及武器特效的打造，开放了产出打造这两样至强装备必须稀有材料的120人大团本，以及争夺进入这个团本资格的冥界战场；玩家们原本封印在85级的游戏等级也随之突破到90级。  
在商城方面，开设了庆贺新版本问世的充值消费奖励活动，上架了新礼包和新时装，积分商城则上架了一个五万积分的金发。  
版本更新的时间正好是Thor那边的下午，Loki那边的清晨。  
Thor下午忙里偷闲，看了看这次的更新公告和充值活动奖励，听手机那头的Loki还没起床，便上他的号把钱充了，将每个档次的奖励领了个遍，而自己的号则转账给Fandral交给了他去弄。因为他看中了那顶新出的金发，需要刷五万块的积分。  
这次活动的奖励还挺丰厚，充满两万的最高档赠送的是一匹极其拉风的八腿马和配套的金色马鞍，这匹马不仅比一般坐骑体型更大、速度也更快之外，跑起来脚下还会出现银白色的流沙。  
Thor骑马跑了一会儿感觉还挺不错，心想向来喜欢浮夸事物的Loki肯定会喜欢。  
——宝宝，上线就可以骑新马啦！  
退了游戏，Thor乐颠颠地给Loki发送了一条消息就准备继续工作了。但看着看着秘书送来的文件，又突然想到他擅做主张充了钱，待会儿Loki该不开心了，便拿起手机又发了一条过去。

Loki在一阵从床尾传来的狗叫声中醒来。害怕手机过热爆炸，一向怕死的他现在已经养成睡觉时把手机放得远离床头的好习惯了。  
——钱我充你号上了，下个月的二盟建设资金我就不给你们发了哦。  
爬到床尾拿起搁地板冰垫上的手机，Loki看到了Thor在六点多给他发来的消息，以及游戏APP提示他已成功充值两万的系统信息。  
啧，这家伙，又先斩后奏，还连借口都找的这么蹩脚。  
腹诽着Thor，Loki有些想笑，因为一盟每个月月初拨给二盟的建设资金是一万，Thor在给他发后面这条“补救解释”的时候显然忘记了金额。  
语音是接通的，笨笨欢脱的叫声正从里面传出，以之前两个月同居的经验，他都不用看时间就知道肯定是要吃饭了。  
“笨笨、笨笨~”听叫声，手机搁得离狗狗不远，Loki便直接唤起了它的名字来。  
“汪！”  
一声响亮的狗叫之后，听到他呼唤的笨笨果然窸窸窣窣就跑了过来，并打着转儿很是急切地叫唤，似乎够不到手机的样子。  
“哈！真是个笨笨……不许叫了。”Loki觉得它有趣，便也不急着喊Thor，趴床上继续说话逗它，“再叫晚上不许进屋。”  
“汪呜……”  
大金毛很听话，被他这么一“威胁”，果然乖乖住了嘴。  
“哈哈，有没有想爸爸？笨笨。”  
笨笨是条相当通人性的狗，而且非常喜欢Loki。在Loki刚回去的那段时间，每次他和Thor聊天，只要一听到他的声音，笨笨就会跑过来汪汪叫，撵也撵不走，非得Thor把它关到房间外面去才消停。  
Loki也喜欢它，在他们用电脑视频的时候，就常常让Thor把它带到电脑前来给他看。  
笨笨一看到视频画面里的他，就想用爪子刨屏幕，似乎很好奇他怎么被关到里面去了似的。虽然次数一多，它只要看着Loki、听他说话，就不会再乱叫了，不过因为它爱捣蛋乱敲键盘，口水又多，所以Thor通常抱不了一会儿，就会放它下地，撵它自己去玩。笨笨每次被撵走那一步三回头依依不舍的可怜样都会把Loki逗得直发笑，笑言笨笨肯定是把他当做了爸爸，并顺道讥诮Thor这狗白养了。  
“汪、汪！”  
Thor拌好狗粮从厨房里出来，就看见笨笨趴桌边眼巴巴盯着他放在餐桌中间的手机，而里面正传出Loki的声音。  
看来，这小坏蛋终于睡醒了。  
“呵，又和你儿子玩上了？狗爸爸。”一边招呼笨笨去吃饭，Thor一边拿起手机笑道，“睡醒了吗？”  
“嗯哼，被你的狗兄弟吵醒了。”Loki冷哼了一声，翻身准备起床。  
“哈哈，我随手就把手机搁桌上……等等，我怎么感觉没对？”  
“嗯？”  
“狗儿子、狗兄弟……这样算起来，我特么矮你一辈！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！你才发现吗？智障。”  
“哼，老婆又欺负我，不和你第一好了。”  
“我这是让你在打击中成长，我去洗脸刷牙了，待会儿再来欺负你。”又成功套路了Thor一把，Loki开心极了，打开电脑让游戏自动更新着，就径自去洗漱了。  
对这个以洛基为主角的大版本，他已经期待很久了。  
这是洛基受难的版本，介于洛基这一角色NPC在玩家中拥有的超高人气，策划组在放出第一个宣传资料片的时候，就预告了在这个版本中，将开放正邪阵营的自主选择，即玩家可以选择加入诸神领导的正义一方，也可以加入以洛基和巨人为首的邪恶一方。而在之后诸神黄昏的主线故事中，两股势力将迎来巅峰对决，这场正邪之战最终胜负的决定权则全然在各自阵营的玩家手中。不仅如此，在之后陆续放出的预告短片中，还有许多亦真亦假的剧情，同洛基的互动也是相当的有趣，吊足了玩家们的胃口。  
一时间，“为洛大哥报仇”的呼声空前浩大。世界频道上也出现了许多借题发挥的嘲讽和自嘲，诸如：“钱都不充还好意思说为洛大哥报仇？”、“小破号就别喊着为洛基报仇了，去当诸神的饮血怪吗？”、“穷逼告辞了，洛大哥的仇我来世再报！”……可谓是相当有趣了。  
想到这儿，刷着牙的Loki突然问道：“对了，你上我号做任务了吗？”  
“日常任务帮你做了，主线和见闻留着的，我还不了解你？知道你想看洛基。”Thor一边看文件一边回答道。现在的他清起Loki号的日常任务来，简直比专职代练还专业，哪怕他自己的号从来都是扔给代练弄的。  
“小伙子很懂事嘛，涨工资！”咕噜咕噜一阵冲水声中，Loki刷好了牙，自从有了Thor这个私人代练，他就再也没自己做过日常任务了。  
“哦！谢谢老板，今晚我想……”  
“不，你不想。哈哈！”  
“坏蛋，我都没说我想干嘛。”  
“我还不了解你？脑子里装满了小精虫。”  
挤兑着Thor，Loki从冰箱里拿了面包和果汁来到电脑前，但游戏还在更新中，并卡在65%不动了，这让迫不及待想玩的他有些焦躁起来：“啧！怎么这么慢，垃圾游戏。”  
“这次的内容多，我之前也更新了好久。”审阅完一份文件签好名后，Thor合上了文件夹，转着笔同Loki聊起了他先前的所见，“以后可有架打了，那个做镇族武器和特效需要的材料，只在每周五的冥界内城大团本中少量产出，靠点券竞拍获得。这个本能进120人，3个团，每个团需要一把‘永夜魂匙’，获得这三把钥匙要先打一个以盟会为出战单位的冥界外城战场，抢到钥匙的联盟才有资格进入，到时候又是四盟混战了。”  
“镇族和特效是肯定要做的，那伤害和外观太特么炫酷了。”Loki自从看了官方首爆的镇族神器实装效果视频后，就立志一定要拥有，为此，他随时关注着论坛和策划群里的消息动态，早就将制造和获取机制了解得一清二楚了，“不止周五会混战，冥界外城战场最多进640人，进去需要‘死魂令’。这种令牌总舵霸主一周能买100个，等于说四个总舵联盟保底进100人，而另外的240块令牌从世界Boss处产出，谁能抢到Boss，谁就能进去更多的人。而且这个令牌能交易，一开始价格肯定不会低，之前那些不参战的小联盟和小帮派也会因此来浑水摸鱼，以后的世界Boss更难打了。”   
“是的，就算进了里面也很难搞。冥界外城四个看守Boss，钥匙随机出在一个身上，打掉Boss才能获得钥匙，如果半小时之内没有把钥匙打出来，时间结束之后就自动传出位面。这四个看守血厚又难打，而且回血速度特别快，就怕有人一直搅局，干扰打Boss。”  
“这倒不需要担心，”关于Thor提到的这个问题，Loki早想好了对策，自打了解了冥界内、外城的机制，他就已经对局势做了充分的分析，“能够保证进去的人都是本联盟成员的盟会，只有我们阿斯嘉德和米德加尔特，钢铁侠肯定也想进内城拍东西，所以他那边的人会去打Boss。约顿海姆、亚尔夫海姆那边，神之焰和胜利之剑肯定不会分牌子给老飞和刽子手，他们的人要想进去就只能去抢世界Boss，但他们能把240块都抢了？进去的人不多，是搅不起风浪的。”  
“你就这么肯定他们不会因此联合？现在那两个必须材料只会在内城出，而且内城竞拍的点券是会平均分配给团员的。”Thor是一个商人，深知在利益驱使下没有永远的敌人也没有永远的盟友这个道理。现实中尚且如此，就更别说谁也不认识谁的游戏世界了。  
“嘿嘿，这我早想好办法了。我已经和神之焰协商好了，他同我们联合，拿了进内城的钥匙我们瓜分名额，胜利之剑那边你给他说一下，他肯定也是愿意的，毕竟他们单盟都没有实力能抢到钥匙。到时候我们三盟联合，拿了钥匙每人分一把，还怕打不掉Boss、抢不赢米德加尔特？”Loki的算盘打得可精了，一块大饼在独吞不了的情况下就要识时务懂分享，反正只要保证他每周都能稳定进入内城拍材料就好。  
“也行，就是联盟的兄弟吃亏点，辛苦打了外城，却每次只能进去四十人内城。这个内城好像除了那两样材料之外，还会产出各种稀有金色魔石什么的，有需要的都能拍。”  
“可以轮换嘛，这周去一批人，下周去另一批人，参与了外城的都有机会进去。再说了，除了土豪，大部分人进去就是为了分点券，全部均分下来也就每人几百块钱的样子。”  
“对于普通玩家来说，几百块不少了，宝宝！呵……我本来想着可以当成一项联盟福利，让更多人都能获得。”Thor一向是爱为帮众们谋福利的人，这也是兄弟们敬重拥戴他的原因之一。  
“啧，单盟吃不下这块饼的，别想了。对了，胜利之剑和钢铁侠关系也不错，你早点联络他啊！别被钢铁侠抢了先，那小子也精着呢。”  
“嗯，我知道了。宝宝，和你商量个事儿。”  
“什么？”  
“镇族和特效的材料我就不拍了，咱们先把做你号需要的凑齐。”  
“啊哈！你这么好？”Loki一听乐了。  
“才知道哥哥我好啊！小坏东西。”Thor笑骂了一句，虽然他也惦记着镇族神器和技能特效炫酷华丽的效果，但Loki那么想要，他就想办法先满足他的愿望。  
“嘿……那你想和我商量什么？”  
“我想啊，一开始大家都想要，产出又这么少，价格肯定低不了。你还上学呢，不能把自己的生活费、零花钱全砸在这上面，所以竞拍的钱由我来出，就当给你补上今年的生日礼物，好吗？”  
Thor说得真心实意，他知道Loki每个月手头很宽裕，但毕竟是经济还未独立的学生，和他是不能比的。他更希望他将自己的钱用在现实生活中，而非全用来买一堆虚拟的数据。  
Loki对于Thor的提议有些意外，但更意外的是他居然会为了找一个合理的理由，扯到生日礼物上来：“噗！今年我生日的时候，我们还没在一起呢。”  
“我们今年在一起的，那今年的生日就得算在内。”  
“你这是找着借口要为我花钱。”  
“对啊，成全成全我吧，看我多可怜，想给自己的爱人花点钱还得想方设法找借口。”  
“咦……你真是肉麻死了。”听着Thor故作可怜的撒娇，Loki忍不住吐槽道。  
虽然他们已经做过许多非常亲密的事情了，而Thor也天天“宝宝”、“老婆”的叫他，没个正经，但猛然从他口中听到“爱人”这么个文艺又正式的称谓，Loki还是不禁脸红了起来。  
“做镇族的主、副武器各需要20颗‘死星之焰’，每次冥界内城才出两颗，一开始单颗肯定会被炒上万，那么第一把镇族的价格就在二十万以上，就算之后会降价，双镇族也至少要三十多万，你这三十万留着我来找你的时候请我豪华旅行一趟多好。”  
“嘁，你还需要我请啊？”  
“当然，人家是土澳boy嘛，难得来一次国际大都市，要老婆带我到处玩，吃贵的，住贵的，还要各种买买买，嘤……”  
“不许撒娇啊！哈哈哈，恶心死了。”  
“答不答应嘛，不答应我就参与竞拍和你抢了。”  
“哇，敢威胁我？！”  
“哪儿敢啊，我又怂又弱小，最多恐吓一下，恐吓老婆吃大弟弟。”  
“色胚。”  
在这不要脸的一番软磨硬泡之下，Loki是真没辙了，Thor已经把话说到了这份上，他要是再固执拒绝，反而显得矫情。反正他也早没把Thor当外人了，这笨蛋傻乎乎要为他节约，他便索性领了他的情。  
“哈哈，那就这样说好了。”见Loki没有再说话，Thor知道他是同意了，不给这个小别扭再反驳的机会，他立马岔开了这个话题，“宝宝，你游戏还没更新好吗？”  
“还差一点，现在卡在99%了。”  
“你待会儿上线快去你们法师出生点看看，你的族长雕像已经出来了，好大一个！但我之前没给它搭配衣服，还穿着蠢兮兮的系统新手服装。”  
“啊？什么族长？什么雕像？”Loki被他的话搞得一时有些茫然。在之前看到的所有爆料里，可没见过Thor说的这一项。  
这算是此次更新中一个没有预先公开的彩蛋。  
北战OL的七种职业分别对应七个种族，一直以来，除了全服功力实时排行榜之外，各职业间也有其单独的每周功力排行。这一次的更新中，将每个职业中功力最高者列为了本族族长，排名前十的为十大长老。族长和长老在属性上分别会有对应的加成，而身为族长的玩家，还会在本族出生点拥有一座同游戏人物比例5:1的巨大雕像供人观赏。  
“你不知道就先不告诉你，自己去看，有惊喜。”  
“快说，你都说一半了，已经不算惊喜了。”  
“不说，就不说。”  
“你很无聊啊！五岁吗？幼稚王。”  
“我要是才五岁，那你就是个婴儿，你这个小弟弟。”  
两个人跟小孩子似的拌着嘴，五分钟之后，Loki终于成功登录游戏，看见了耸立在种族出生点前属于他的个人雕塑。  
Loki操控着小晚安跳上雕像基座，好家伙，光是这个底座就有一人高了！塑像本身更为高大，头顶悬着一个镀金边的浮框，里面是他的游戏ID名。他给雕塑换上了自己最爱的绿色盔甲和金色犄角头盔，那英明神武的模样别提多帅气伟岸！  
“哇噢……帅爆了！”  
来来回回欣赏了一圈，Loki发出一声由衷的赞叹。  
他向来喜欢这些浮夸事物，就更别说在出生点进行每日修炼的玩家们见着了他本尊，都纷纷在当前打出“族长好”等一干恭维的话来，一时间，简直让他的虚荣心获得了空前的满足。  
“开心吧？和我之前PK大赛赢来的那座雕像一样大。职业功力榜是周刷新，以后每周天要记得关注功力了。”  
“哈哈！我明显比你帅，每次在擂台区看见你那尊丑雕像，我都忍不住想笑。”  
“喂喂，过分了、过分了，明明是你给捏的脸，你还说它丑。”  
“嘻……”  
Loki嬉笑一声，就开开心心地骑着他的新坐骑去做主线剧情任务了。而这种飘飘然的好心情，一直保持到他传回主城广场前的时候。  
“卧槽！你们特么还有霸主雕像？！”  
主城广场，游戏中最大、人流量最多的传送点，又因为其地势平坦开阔，这里逐渐发展成了除擂台区以外的第二大PK场地，每天都熙来攘往，非常热闹。  
而此刻，在这广场之上，神宫华殿之前，以目前四盟霸主玩家的游戏形象树立起了四座同样规格的高大塑像，不同的是，这四座霸主雕像是通体纯金的，闪闪发光的金色简直闪耀到亮瞎人眼。  
“嗯，这也是更新的隐藏彩蛋，太闪了，我上线的时候也吃了一惊，点各自盟会的雕塑对话还能领取奖励呢。”  
“次奥……真牛逼。”看着这四座被人群簇拥围观的金灿灿的雕塑，Loki突然就没有之前开心了。也不能说他不开心，就是有种被比下去了的感觉——觉得自己的族长雕像瞬间炫酷不起来了。  
“早知道之前就不帮神之焰拿总舵了，我自己带人转盟过去打，那现在约顿海姆这尊雕像就是我了。”不爽之下，Loki撇嘴抱怨道，想象一下自己的小魔王金光闪闪的模样，那一定拉风至极。  
“哈哈！小坏蛋心动了？去什么约顿海姆，我直接把阿斯嘉德的总舵转给你不就好了。”  
此时的Thor还不知道，就因为他的这句话，将惹出日后不少的风波……


	28. 拉风霸主正式上位

“大铁和大炉子什么时候开放充值或消费赠送？”策划群里，已经入群潜水有一段时间的Loki忍不住发消息问道。  
他所询问的东西，正是制作镇族神器必须的“死星之焰”以及打造武器特效必须的“特级炉晶”。这是它们相对于容易获取的辅助材料“陨星碎铁”和“初、中、高级炉晶”在玩家中的别称。  
一开始，Loki对于获取它们还是相当自信的。但经过两周冥界外城争夺内城入场券的凶残厮杀，以及进入内城后更为凶残激烈的竞拍，他的乐观已经尽数被磨灭，甚至有点儿心力交瘁了。  
打完内城Boss后，他壕无人性的盟友们竟然一点面子也不给，三个盟会的一群大佬活生生将单个材料的价格顶到了两万以上。两周的竞拍下来，他虽然拿全了两次出产的4颗大铁和4个大炉子，但也因此花了Thor将近十七万。  
预算的大大增加让人苦恼，而更让人苦恼的是，在外城战场中被三盟合击始终进不了内城的钢铁侠，也在两天前和老飞方面成为友盟，宣布将与他们在世界Boss战以及外城战场中并肩作战；并用分享更多内城位置为诱饵，成功拉拢了亚尔夫海姆的胜利之剑。  
也就是说，这周的外城会变成阿斯嘉德、约顿海姆双盟对战米德加尔特、亚尔夫海姆双盟，再加上对方还有老飞这根搅屎棍，他们这边的胜算一下子就小了许多。  
“哟，小鹿斑比着急了？害怕这周五进不了冥界内城吗？”Loki的询问一发出去，钢铁侠的嘲讽就随之而来。作为永恒之枪的另一神壕，他自然也在策划群里。  
Loki没有理会他，只是静静地等待策划回复。在这种各区服人员混杂的公共场合，他可不想触发对方的嘴贱技能，天知道他有多么能哔哔，这家伙不要脸，他还要呢。  
“暂时不会哦，不过下周三更新之后会在新的试炼副本里开放‘死星之焰’的非绑定掉落，‘特级炉晶’也会在挖宝等一系列身份玩法中非绑产出，获得的玩家可以放到拍卖行出售，也可以同别的玩家直接交易。”没一会儿，就有一个策划出来回应了Loki的提问，“两样的掉落几率都在1%左右。”  
“1%……好吧，还真是一个‘好消息’。”  
但显然，这个消息不怎样。  
“后期肯定还会加大产出，但前期只能满足少量玩家的需求哦，这也是镇族和特效的乐趣所在，么么哒！”  
“小姐姐么么哒，有些弟弟就是太心急了，急死他。”  
真他妈的傻屌……  
Loki按捺着想骂人的冲动，关闭了对话框，打开帮众列表看了看在线人数，又看了看YY在线人数后，他宣了STARK集团一个帮战，准备杀杀他们的人消消火气。  
“现在发一个全频道广播：帮战了！全体在线活人上跳公会统战，各帮管理组人，都来激情一波，干干米德加尔特的孙子们！”  
随着老飞这一劲敌的没落，以及冥界内外城引发的矛盾，近来，创世同STARK集团原本就敌对的关系进一步恶化，已经上升到了每天都会发生帮战的地步。Thor本来就不管事，近来忙于工作更是不理公会事务，再加上一盟原本管事的浣芙蕖最近好像现实里也很忙，时常不在线，主持大局的重任就完全落在了Loki身上。  
对此，Loki倒是乐意之至。一来他最后一学年课程少时间本来就多；二来他享受当家做主一呼百应的快感，现下一、二盟的大权都被他完全掌控着，想打谁就打谁还没有碍事的人干涉，别提多爽了。  
“小魔王，你已经宣了吗？我这边在盟会区杀人的团还没散，那我继续组人了啊！”二盟响应得很快，他刚发了广播，弑剑就将人拉到了统战频道。  
“你们倒是有激情，继续组，我开早安号把上面一帮的助战接下。”  
Loki说着双开顶了号拉助战，Thor之前陪他打了一晚上战场，这会儿挂机洗澡去了。  
“那我先带团出去找人杀，对面还没组织，不过应该要打，你搞快点。”  
“去吧去吧，看到钢铁侠给我报位置。”Loki自己的二盟一向很有行动力，但转眼一看，YY频道里一盟只来了风流客一个管理，帮众也没几个，这让他有些不满起来，“风流，你把你们一盟各帮的管理叫下。”  
“现在这个点大多数人都不在线，对面应该也组织不了多少人，一盟你就先发一帮的助战吧，待会儿人手不够了我再开别的帮主号组人。”Fandral说得有些为难，因为白天在线人数本来就少，再加上他们一盟还有不少人是和Thor一个时区的，这会儿差不多都下线睡觉了。  
“那好吧，我本来还想大家一起玩。”  
Loki也知道一盟的状况，大部分人是跟着Thor从上一个游戏的澳洲区服过来的，遂不再多说什么。因为二盟弑剑等一干管理都在不用他操心，他便小窗口了自己的游戏界面，准备用Thor的号带一盟团，可一切到帮派频道，就见着了不少不和谐发言。  
“又宣战啊？别了吧！日常任务还没做呢！”  
“搞毛线？宣战不提前说？我特么在野外挂机切回来就死了。”  
“呃……好像是助战，二盟拉的。”  
“自己打不赢吗？每次都又弱又爱搞事情。”  
……  
打字的这些个ID Loki都眼熟，是Thor帮里的老人了，一群刺头，烦得要死，平日里没少哔哔他。  
“逼逼什么呢？别他妈在频道里带节奏！打架了，点我进组！”看得心头火起，Loki直接用Thor的号骂了人。或许不知道上号的人是他，看在Thor的面子上，这些牢骚满腹的家伙虽然被骂了但还是点他进了组。  
“大哥今天有点炸啊……在老婆那儿受气了？”  
“大哥，你情缘天天就知道惹事儿，你也不管管。”  
“噗，大哥哪管得了，别胡说，大哥晚上还想睡床呢，嘻嘻。”  
“大哥你把材料都让小魔王拍了自己不做镇族吗？”  
“不给小魔王先送个镇族，别人哪肯千里送？”  
“话不能这么说，传出去大哥该不性福了。”  
“大哥最近性福得都不和我们玩了，重色轻友。”  
进了组，因为团里都是本帮派的熟人，这些平时爱和Thor插科打诨的人开始在团队里聊起了天，言语里的轻蔑调侃与刻薄尖酸看得电脑前的Loki不自觉地攥紧了拳头。  
这些傻屌在背后就是这么和Thor说他的？  
……那Thor呢？  
“你们他妈哪来这么多废话？八婆吗？YY挂统战频道来，先出去各地图清人，进团聊天的全给我滚出去！”就在Loki胡思乱想有些走神的时候，Fandral打字了。  
他是知道Thor号是Loki上的，调好队伍猛然见了团队频道里的聊天，吓得他赶紧喝止了这帮人的闲聊。  
——嗨，别生气，他们就是嘴贱爱开玩笑，其实没有恶意，你别和他们一般见识。  
见团里再没人说话了，Fandral想了想，还是给Thor的号发送了一条私聊。  
——我没生气，打架了。  
Loki回复完Fandral就退了Thor的号。  
他本想用这个血厚的号去打帮战来着，但现在他突然就不想了，默默换回自己的号，眼不见心不烦。  
“风流，你指挥，我这会儿不方便说话。”切换好号，看了眼YY频道里那些个扎眼的ID，Loki实在是没心情指挥了，于是开麦平淡地交代了一句，点自己团队里发的坐标，传送到打斗最激烈的地方开始疯狂杀起人来。  
眼不见心不烦什么的是不存在的，他现在烦透了，见了人就想杀，如果不是碍于身份，他最想干的事还是开红把之前逼逼叨他的那些一盟帮众全给杀了。但是他不能，向来在人前端着高傲姿态的他甚至不能表现出自己生气了，不能显示出自己很在意，因为那很low，他不能和那些他眼里的low逼一般见识。  
明明在意得要死，但为了保持人前的光鲜却要假装完全不放在眼里，这是Loki的自我要求，也是时常令他内心痛苦的矛盾所在。  
“小弟弟，这么小气的吗？我就嘲讽了你一句，这么快就来报仇了，我都没叫你‘嘤嘤怪’。”  
双方在中庭区域互推了几波，钢铁侠将人拉到一处易守难攻的高楼之上后，在当前频道打字调侃起了Loki来。  
“什么是‘嘤嘤怪’啊？嘻嘻。”  
这嘲讽意味十足的白字一出，立马，就有人符合了起来。  
钢铁侠名叫Tony Stark，现实中财力雄厚的他辗转过好几个全球知名的大型网游，算是游戏圈里相当有名的神壕了。玩了这么多游戏的他早混成了个老油条，加上性格使然，气起人来那是一套接一套的。  
眼下，成心想逗逗敌对这个爱搞事的混小子，也想激怒他让他带人攻上来送人头，Tony见大家讨论“嘤嘤怪”讨论得热烈，便又火上浇油地打字补充到：“喏，就像这样，小公主‘嘤~’一声，他老公的两个联盟就来帮他打我们咯。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“拉屎，你老公本人呢？”  
“这老公看来不怎么样啊！怎么能让小公主亲自带队？”  
……  
“风流，你带一团绕后，二团的原地补Buff等接招！不许和他们当前白字，一点素质也没有。”当前频道一连串的嘲讽看得Loki快要气炸了，忍不住亲自开麦指挥道。  
即便知道这个地势强攻讨不了什么便宜，但气急之下，Loki还是私聊了负责拉召的人，让他从高楼隐蔽的一侧悄悄攀爬上去靠近对方大团所在的位置，再拉召强袭。  
他受不了别人拿他和Thor的事情说事儿，受不了他们之间平等美好的感情被丑化得如此不堪，越是看重这段关系，就越难以忍受。  
可流言蜚语的传播又岂是他不愿意就能遏制的？  
谣言的种子一旦撒下，在人性丑陋嫉妒的恶意阴暗里发酵成长的速度之快，如同传染病毒的蔓延。被丑化的事物越是美好，越是让人歆羡，就越是让人想要破坏和摧毁，哪怕它们的存在并未妨碍和伤害到他人，哪怕参与诋毁的人与当事人之间其实并无怨仇。  
“诶？我的号怎么下线了？”洗完澡回来的Thor见自己的游戏下了，而连着语音的手机那头不断传来噼里啪啦的敲击键盘声，便一边擦头发，一边笑着问道。  
可Loki那边除了敲键盘的声音以外，没有任何回应。  
“宝宝，你顶号了吗？”Thor坐到电脑前，犹豫着要不要再上号，他不知道是不是Loki在上，听那键盘声响似乎在打斗，要是重复登录就不好了。  
“宝宝？”  
复又等了好一会儿，见Loki始终不说话，Thor忍不住提高音量喊了他一声：“Loki——”  
“干嘛！”这一次，Loki总算是回答了，不过恶声恶气的，声音大到震得Thor一愣。  
呃，就洗澡的这会儿功夫，是谁得罪他的宝贝小祖宗了？  
暗自奇怪着，Thor柔和了声音哄他道：“怎么了宝宝？发生什么事了吗？叫你半天也不吭声……”  
“有事？戴了耳机没听到。”Loki随口撒了个谎，语气也冷硬得可以。  
他只戴了一边耳塞，早在Thor喊他第一声的时候他便听到了。不过因为这波偷袭打得惊心动魄还伤亡惨重，他又被钢铁侠那边嘲讽了一波，联盟频道里也不少说他这次是拉召送分的埋怨，心情极差又无处发火之下，他不免迁怒于了好脾气的Thor。  
“呃……没什么事，就是给你说一声我洗完澡了，准备上床。”  
“那你先睡吧，我打会儿帮战。”  
“帮战？要我上线陪你吗？”  
“不用，你快睡吧，明天还上班。”  
因为对面的嘲讽，下意识的，Loki不希望Thor出现在这场暂显劣势的帮战里，感觉他要是出面了，就真会坐实他“嘤嘤怪”的绰号，仿佛他挨了打便把他叫来了似的。   
“那我去躺着和你聊天？”Thor不知道游戏里都发生了什么，听出他心情不大好，以为他只是单纯打帮战打发了火，便想着聊聊天安慰安慰他。  
“是打老飞还是钢铁侠？在哪张图？不顺利的话我帮你参谋参谋。”  
“都说了让你先睡！”  
但暴躁的Loki这会儿可没空同Thor睡前腻乎，一心求胜的他只想赶紧打发了他去睡，好专心暴揍一番钢铁侠泄愤。  
“宝宝好凶，到底是谁惹你了？别气坏了，我起床给你报仇。”  
心烦意乱之下一个药没磕上来，Loki被人饮血击杀了，气得他登时就摔了鼠标，说出口的话也更加不客气起来：“烦死了！本来就打得烦，你还一个劲儿和我话说，看吧，我又死了！”  
“……好吧，那我睡了。”这下，Thor虽然不知道他是吃了什么火药，但也知道他是真没心情聊天了。  
识趣地不再多言，Thor上了床一边听Loki那边噼里啪啦的键盘响，一边拿另一个手机玩了会儿手游，觉得困了就一个人先睡了。其间，两人没有再有过交流，等到Loki打完帮战想起Thor的时候，手机那边已经传来了轻轻的鼾声。  
坐在椅子上听了会儿那沉稳绵长的呼吸声，Loki焦躁的心情很奇异地渐渐平复下来。想起自己之前吼了Thor，又想起Thor对他的包容，一向不擅于反省的Loki难得地生出了一丝愧疚，窗外的秋日暖阳懒懒地斜照进他的卧室，那情绪便也如这阳光一般软绵绵地纠缠着他的心。  
之后好好哄哄他吧，这个笨蛋。  
这样想着，Loki伸个懒腰关了电脑，躺到床上准备睡一个迟到的午觉。他将微微发烫的手机放在了枕畔，枕着Thor那边酣甜的睡意，很快进入了梦乡。

接下来的几天，Loki果然如兑现诺言般分外听话黏人。Thor不知道他的那些小心思，也没有把那晚的不快放在心上，只当他的小猫咪是想念他了，心中爱意满满，更加勤快工作的同时，也挤出了更多的时间来陪伴Loki的游戏时光。  
Loki倒是懂事了许多，知道Thor是为了能早点来看他才每天都这么忙，不仅不再让他帮忙做每天的日常任务了，还主动替他的号清任务，管理联盟事务。可不知是他的管理方式不对一盟成员的胃口，还是这些人对他这个情缘身份的代理霸主成见颇深，在Loki指挥或做决定的时候，一盟的执行力一直跟不上来，不是这里出纰漏就是那里掉链子，总之让他感觉相当的阴阳怪气。  
与此同时，米德加尔特出了一件大事情，STARK集团二盟主帮帮主的代练不知道什么原因，上号一夜之间发疯似的踢掉了帮派里的所有人，并拆毁联盟分舵地盘建筑，导致该二盟直接解散。  
这事儿一出，立马在永恒之枪炸开了锅，各大联盟帮派的管理人人自危，赶紧换密码、上密保，害怕一不留神就成为下一个受害者。  
STARK集团因此损失惨重，虽然在之后立马采取了分发补偿加回帮众、拿回地盘、重组联盟等一系列补救措施，但因为联盟建筑等级需要从零开始重新升级，很大一部分高战因为不能点更高级的帮派技能而被别的联盟趁机吸纳，这个新组的二盟等于就是废了。  
这可气坏了钢铁侠，这件事一看就是仇家使阴报复，他和帮派里的人几乎第一时间就想到了创世的小魔王。但因为该代练在完事之后便注销了所有联络账号就此消失无踪，在没有确切的证据之下，该事件也成了一桩无头悬案。  
不过，虽然无法断定就是小魔王所为，可因为他的嫌疑最大，说他“买通代练解散STARK二盟”的节奏却在玩家之间被热火朝天地带了起来。一时之间，世界频道各种刷屏，变着花儿地骂他下作阴险，连带着整个创世都被骂得很惨。  
Loki也不理钢铁侠和世界上的辱骂，只在自己二盟内部召开了一个联盟会议，卖惨一波，并宽宏大量地表示清者自清，不和这些无聊没素质的人一般见识，还让兄弟们不要为了替他出头和对面互喷。可二盟弟兄都是极其拥护他的，看到自家的老大被无端诬陷，整个联盟也被带节奏羞辱，怎么忍得下这口气！根本不需要Loki开口，早就自觉加入了骂战，而在这次会议之后，得知他无辜，心疼他受辱，则更加热血地将这场骂战推动得愈演愈烈。  
至此，原本敌对的成员双方时常在世界频道刷屏争吵，野外相见二话不说便互相开红，自发的帮战也越来越频繁，矛盾至此进入白热化阶段。

“这么早就上床睡觉，我宝宝今天很乖啊！”  
早上八点半，Thor照例开车去公司上班，但平时一向晚睡的Loki却已经洗漱完毕躺到了床上，这让Thor惊讶又惊喜。  
“专心开你的车吧，到公司前不许和我说话。”Loki靠在床头懒洋洋地说道，随手拿了搁在一旁的一本诗集翻阅起来。  
“遵命。”  
Loki看了会儿书，没多一会儿，手机那边便传来汽车熄火和关车门锁车的声响，知道Thor是到达目的地了，他才闷闷地开口道：“我今天不开心。”  
“怎么了？因为最近的风言风语？”钢铁侠那边的事情Thor有所耳闻，也知道Loki因此被揣测攻击的事。而且随着事件的发酵，最近，就连他的亲友团也在私底下和他议论起了到底是不是Loki所为来，惹得他在亲友群里难得严肃，拉下了脸告诉他们不要听风是雨，跟着胡乱怀疑。  
“是的呗，不想玩，一上线全特么是骂老子的，看着烦都烦死了。他被人暗算关老子屁事，嘴那么贱，谁知道得罪了什么人。”  
“没做过的事情你烦什么，让他们说去，一群小人。”知道自家宝宝委屈了，Thor笑着安慰了他，为了逗他开心，还主动说起了自己的糗事，“今早你儿子在我房间拉了一大坨屎，把我给臭醒了，熏眼睛。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你把它关房间里了？”  
“对啊，我忘了我昨晚随手把门带上了，结果它呜呜半天我没理它，估计是憋不住了。”  
“哈哈哈，那你活该，我们笨笨才委屈好吧，人家那么讲卫生。”  
“它知道做了错事，到我出门的时候，都还趴在打扫过的地方闻着臭臭反省。”  
“天呐，好委屈！”  
聊了聊日常琐事，Loki果然开心了不少。恰好这天Thor约的合作伙伴临时有时更改了面谈时间，突然空闲的他便上了游戏在世界、盟会各个频道发广告，替Loki收更新以后副本和身份玩法产出的大铁和大炉子。  
“宝宝，我发现收的价格比竞拍便宜诶，有一个私聊我，开价才一万，我感觉压一压还能再低一点。”  
“一万都贵了，这周钢铁侠少了一个联盟，冥界外城肯定抢不赢我们，到时候内城只有我和神之焰那边竞拍，我感觉七八千就能拍下一个来。”  
“神之焰那边土豪也不少，前两次就他们抬价抬得欢。”  
“哈哈！那几个傻屌去STARK集团了，估计是先前看他们那边强盛，以为进内城的机会比我们这边大，活该。”  
说起STARK集团发生的事情，Loki的言语中是毫不掩饰的幸灾乐祸。一来钢铁侠得罪过他，此番变故实在解气；二来对面的实力辅一削弱，在内外城争斗激烈的当下，他无疑就是最大的受益者。  
“看把你得意的，小坏东西。”Thor听着他话里的兴奋之意，脑海中立马便浮现出了他们在一起时Loki在他面前眉飞色舞算计别人的小机灵鬼模样，觉着可爱，遂逗起他来，“你也要小心啊，你这号以前也找过代练吧，把密码什么的都改改，别到时候光顾着笑话别人，自己也不小心中了招。”  
“我早就改了，再说了，最近就你和我在上，我要是被洗号了，只能是你干的。”说起这个，Loki倒是一点不担心，他每找一次代练就会换一次密码，警惕性高着呢，“倒是你，你的号那么多人上，别下次一上线发现整个阿斯嘉德都没了。”  
“哈哈！别吓我啊，我胆子超小。”  
“啧，谁吓唬你了，我说的是事实。对了，一、二盟换地那件事你和他们沟通得怎么样了？”  
Thor不说话了。  
关于Loki惦记的这件事，他是真没想到自己当初随口一说的话，会被这小家伙全然听进了心，并且在那之后就有模有样地规划了起来，那股认真劲儿，堵得他再难说出“当时只是随口一说”这种话来。  
见Thor不吭声，Loki复又继续道：“你看啊，最近这事儿搞得人心惶惶的，幕后主使又没抓到，我听说其他三盟的霸主号都通通只能本人上号了，就怕有人趁机效仿，若真把你的霸主号黑了，那可不是闹着玩的。”  
“有我号密码的人都是认识好几年的老相识了，在这方面完全信得过。”  
盗号这种事Thor是不担心的，他的号除了Loki就只有Fandral这些亲友在上，就连代练，也是合作了两三年的老朋友了。  
不过，Loki显然对此持不同态度：“人心还隔肚皮呢，隔着网络谁认识谁？你这种心理就很容易出事儿。”  
“宝宝，你要想做总舵霸主在一盟也可以做，你加到我帮里来，我把霸主的位置转给你就是了，何必兴师动众换地盘呢？”话说到这份儿上，Thor也不是那么在乎当不当霸主的，Loki这段时间明里暗里向他示意了不少次，他看得出他是实在想当，也乐意让给他当。只是Loki关于一、二盟地盘互换的提议让他着实为难，他只是在亲友群里提了一下，就立马被几个老友全票驳回了。  
“啧，说的我好像很惦记你那个霸主位置似的！”听Thor这么一说，Loki有些生气了。  
诚然，哪怕嘴上不承认，但他心里确实是想当这个阿斯嘉德的霸主，非常想。  
Thor不经意的那句话是打开潘多拉魔盒的钥匙，让他尝到了心动的滋味；而随着这段时间以来的谣言纷争以及一盟帮众对他的不认可，这种心动便渐渐发酵成了一种迫切的渴望。  
人都会向往拥有自己所没有的东西，当有了一个拥有这一切的人作为对比参照物之后，这种向往便往往会发展成贪婪的欲望，而欲望的闸门一旦打开，所渴望的东西只会越来越多，越来越多。  
就像他，一开始，他只是单纯想要一座金光闪闪的雕像而已；但渐渐的，他想要得到认同与尊敬；想要到达Thor曾经到达过的高度；想要所有人像崇拜欣赏Thor那样的仰视他……说到底，他只是想变得和Thor一样罢了。  
那样的话，那些看轻他的人似乎就可以闭嘴了。  
见Loki误会了自己的意思，Thor赶紧解释道：“我不是这个意思，我的还不就是你的？只是突然让一盟的兄弟们去分舵，他们肯定会很疑惑，也会感觉难以接受。你来一盟当总舵霸主，不也一样吗？”  
“你一盟那些‘老臣民’是我管得了、镇得住的？我去了一盟，我二盟的兄弟们怎么办？再说了，我只是觉得这样管理方便一点，等你忙完这段时间便交换回来，又不是不还给你了，看把你给小气的。”  
“我怎么就小气了……我说了完全愿意给你霸主位置啊，只是换地盘会让下面的兄弟们难以接受。”  
“有什么难以接受的？一、二盟不是一视同仁吗？让二盟占领一段时间的总舵又怎么了？一盟的难以接受，那我们二盟实力现在也和一盟差不多了，一直憋屈在分舵，我们说什么了吗！”  
在Loki连珠炮般的诘问声中，Thor再一次地沉默了。  
他没想到Loki会突然发这么大的火，他不想惹他生气的，也想竭尽所能地对他好，满足他的愿望，现实里尚且如此，就更别说还只是游戏里了，只要他开心就好。  
思及此，Thor认真思考起了置换地盘的事情，作为备受兄弟们信赖的大哥，哪怕整个公会都是他的，但出于回报这份信赖的责任，他也得给所有人一个合理的、能够接受的理由。  
“好了好了不说了！呵……我算是发现了，每次我一提到这个，你就装傻充愣不接话。”见Thor半天不说话，Loki冷笑一声嘲讽道。  
“不是，你听我说……”  
“不换就不换吧，当你没唬我，也当我没说过，我手机好烫，关机了。”Loki说着就要断开连了两三天的语音。他是真的烦了，原本就气恼的心里突然委屈了起来，明明当初提起这个的是Thor，现在不兑现的也是他，完全把他当小孩子哄了。  
“诶？等等！”  
“干嘛？”  
“我刚刚只是在想晚上开会的时候怎么说好吧。”Thor简直要被这赌气的小孩儿搞得哭笑不得了，对着手机不禁摇起了头来，“晚上，就今晚，我们这边人都在的时候我开会安排一下，然后让你把总舵宣了，这周天就交换，好吧？”  
“啧……”听他这么说，Loki意味不明地吱了一声不再说话。  
“你说你怎么这么炸？脾气坏得像个小炮仗。”知道Loki定是心满意足了，Thor这才松了一口气，开始数落起他来，“一点儿不听人解释，也不给人说话的机会，下次再这样看我不打你屁股。”  
“……那还不是被你气的。”Loki是典型得了便宜还卖乖的个性，哪怕心里已经满意了，嘴上也还要犟一犟。  
“我敢气你？现在罚你马上睡觉，在梦里给我反省一下！”解决了一件事情，看看时间也不早了，Thor佯装生气地准备将人哄去睡觉，“就像你笨笨儿子那样，好好反省。”  
“噗！遵命。”开心起来的Loki笑嘻嘻地应承了一声，躺平同Thor腻歪了一会儿，方才睡去。  
一周之后，阿斯嘉德盟会总舵完成了内部易主，在一片或褒或贬的议论声中，曾经的拉风小魔王登上了霸主之位，属于他的金色雕塑在金宫城门前树立起来之时，也开启了阿斯嘉德乃至整个永恒之枪风起云涌的新篇章。


	29. 病中的温情与矛盾

随着枝头的树叶由青翠日渐泛黄，秋天就这么悄无声息地来了。  
伦敦的秋天总是安静的，徐徐的，但风起的时候特别凉，雨也是说下就下。  
Loki在这个时节总习惯随身携带一把雨伞，可也不免有疏漏的时候，比如今天，下课从教学楼走出来的他就猝不及防地遭遇了一场来势不小的雨。  
淅淅沥沥的秋雨一下起来就没完没了，想着回去就能泡上一个热水澡，不愿在檐下吹冷风的他冒雨回了公寓。可到家刚放好热水，联盟管理群里却催促他赶紧上线，说是开了帮战，缺少统战的兄弟们已经被埋好一会儿了。  
身为新晋霸主的Loki对自身的要求显然比以往更高了些，一听群龙无首，准备泡澡驱寒的他赶紧换了湿透的衣服，随便擦了擦头发就坐到电脑前亲自指挥起来。本想着白天的帮战打不了多久，他玩一会儿再去泡澡也是一样，可今天对面却异常头铁，两方互推起来谁也不肯先认输解散。等到终于打完这场帮战，Loki滴水的头发已经差不多快干了，而他也打起了喷嚏来。  
感觉有些鼻塞，Loki重新换了一缸热水将自己泡进去，沐浴之后还特穿了厚一些的睡袍。可饶是这样，当他第二天醒来的时候还是患了感冒，不仅头晕发热鼻涕流个不停，就连嗓子眼儿也疼得厉害。  
仗着年轻，Loki并未放在心上，只在家庭药箱里随意找了点感冒药吃，应付了事。  
两人视频通话的时候，Thor见他烧得脸颊通红，桌上擦鼻涕的纸团也几乎累成了小山，担心不已之下让他赶紧出门看医生，别拖成了大毛病。可Loki忙着玩游戏，人也倦倦的不愿动弹，只说自己已经吃了药没有大碍，被念叨得烦了，还嫌Thor啰嗦。  
就这么拖拉着，结果三天之后，竟然真的被Thor不幸言中，Loki因为病情恶化烧成肺炎住进了医院。  
Thor虽然气恼Loki不听话，可这种生气的情绪却很快被担忧和心疼盖过了。从Loki发来的照片上看到他瘦骨嶙峋的手背被针扎得淤青一片，听他沙哑着声音有气无力地抱怨自己喉咙疼得连水也咽不下，焦急之余，Thor立马放下了手头的工作，也不顾Loki的劝阻，买了最近的航班机票一个“飞的”就赶来伦敦，直接杀到了Loki所在的医院。

“小题大做，都说了不用了，你看，我还能指挥他们打掠夺呢。”对Thor不远万里赶来亲自照顾自己的举动，Loki嘴上虽然这样说，可心里却着实感动。  
连着输了两天液，他好转了许多，见Thor带来了办公用的笔记本电脑，便趁他拿了钥匙回公寓放行李外兼为他熬粥的时候，用它登录了游戏。  
“说好看看就下线的，再玩我给你扔楼下去。”对Loki可怕的游戏瘾，Thor一向是无奈且纵容的，毕竟知道他就这么点儿爱好，只要他开心就好。可眼下，见Loki都躺病床上了还不忘打掠夺，Thor决定不再宠溺他，板起了脸就要拿走电脑，那架势可谓是难得的凶。  
“哈哈，扔呗，又不是我的笔记本。”这会儿游戏里没什么事做，Loki决定看在Thor长途飞行的面子上做一回乖乖宝宝，还了电脑调整好靠背准备开饭，在Thor问到他怎么就淋雨感冒的时候还撒了个谎，“我也不知道啊！可能老了吧，明明回家第一时间就泡了热水澡，结果还是发烧了。”  
他可不敢告诉Thor自己是因为贪玩游戏才生病的，不然这气呼呼的管家公指不定又要怎么数落他了。  
“好好的淋什么雨，没伞不知道等一等吗？”Thor坐到病床边端出自己熬好的鸡蛋粥，舀了一勺吹吹放到手上还扎着吊针的Loki嘴边，“张嘴。”  
“啊~”  
Loki像个小孩儿似地配合，狡黠俏皮的模样惹得故作严肃的Thor也再难绷住脸面神情温和了下来，见Loki苦着脸咽下了嘴里的粥，他笑着问道：“好吃吗？知道你吞不了硬的，我多熬了好一会儿才起的锅。”  
“好吃，比护工买的强，就是没什么味儿。”Loki舔了舔嘴唇如实答道。  
“我特意少放了盐，吃太咸待会儿你喉咙又该不舒服了……来，一大口。”  
“唔……我想吃你焗的大龙虾了。”  
“那你就快点好，都多大的人了，还因为感冒住进医院，一没我管着就出状况。”  
“你笑我？”  
“不敢！来，吹凉了的。”  
闲聊着，Thor很快喂Loki吃下了半盅淡味的鸡蛋粥。半饱的Loki立马挑肥拣瘦起来，嫌味道不好不愿再吃了，并耍赖皮地放下摇起的病床重新躺好。虽然在Thor看来他还是吃得少了点，但这已经是他这几天以来吃得最多的一顿了。

吃得下饭也没有再发高烧，讨厌医院的Loki在Thor来的第二天便出院回了家，只是每天上午还是要回医院输液，介于他被拖延恶化的病情，他得输满一个星期。  
担心他没个人看着待会儿又胡来，Thor不放心立马就回去，好在他手里的项目已经过了洽谈期，需要他参与的相关事宜通过在线办公就能解决。打了几通电话交代完公司的事情后，Thor在Loki的公寓里住了下来，打算至少等他把剩下的几天液输完了再回去。  
养病的日子，因为有了Thor的监督，Loki被严格控制了游戏时间，只能在晚饭后玩一会儿，一时间，作息也变得异常规律起来。  
早睡早起的他，上午在Thor的陪同下去医院输液，下午或在家休息，或同Thor结伴出门游玩。  
伦敦秋日的阳光温暖而柔和，两人去了上一次没来得及去成的诺丁山。  
Loki是这儿的常客了，他喜欢这个浪漫的地方。这儿剧院和美术馆林立，漫步在被岁月磨砺得光滑古润的石块街道上，穿梭在街道两旁散发着浓郁异国风情的店铺屋舍间，仿佛梦回19世纪的维多利亚时代，依稀还能嗅闻到旧时的王公贵族、花花公子们在这儿私筑爱巢密养情人的风流气息。  
他们先去逛了这一带著名的波多贝罗跳蚤市集。平日里售卖各种蔬菜水果的露天市场，在周六摇身一变，成为了供各国游客探宝的古董集市。哪怕听Thor说自己这趟是瞒着家里偷跑出来的，但Loki还是挑了几样精巧有意思的小玩意儿，让他带回去送给Frigga做礼物。  
他喜欢Thor的母亲，就像那位夫人在上次雪山之行后总和Thor记挂念叨起他来一样。  
从市集出来，两人并肩顺着伦海姆路走。  
Thor在街边的冷饮车上买了冰淇淋，故意舔得啧啧响，惹得只能喝热饮的Loki气鼓鼓好生不满，最后只能把巧克力甜筒最好吃的末尾一小截儿让给他吃了，才哄得他开心满意。  
“就是这儿了。”驻足在一间有着蓝色木头门楣的书店前，Loki兴奋地冲Thor说道。  
“The Travel Book Co.”Thor抬头念到那招牌上的白字，油漆被风吹雨打得有点发乌了，但却和记忆里那部经典爱情老片里的场景不谋而合，“《诺丁山》啊……”  
“是的，William同Anna第一次邂逅的地方，来诺丁山是肯定要来这儿的。”Loki冲他眨眨眼推开了那扇同样上了年岁的店门。  
因为今天是周末，来位于伦海姆路上的这家旅游书店朝圣的游客很多，Loki只领着Thor在熙攘的人群中随意游览了一番，便转而带他去了小路尽头的另一家二手书店。  
相比之下，这里就极其冷清陈旧了，除了林林总总明显带着岁月痕迹的旧书之外，还摆设着老式的打字机、木吉他、旋转拨号盘式电话机等一众在当下已不常见的旧物。  
角落里的柜式留声机里正吱吱呀呀播放着一张上了年代的唱片，叫不出名的温婉曲调吟唱着属于上个世纪的悱恻缠绵，将不大的一间小店，晕染得满满都是浓郁的旧日情怀。  
书店主人是一个和蔼又慈祥的老头子，正窝在木漆斑驳的柜台后面逗弄一只懒洋洋的胖猫。Loki熟稔地同他打招呼，见他带了朋友来，须发雪白的老爷爷为两人倒了刚煮好的现磨咖啡，在Thor向他礼貌致谢的时候，笑得如同一个孩童。  
“我经常一个人来这儿。”挑了一本精美的硬壳诗集，Loki像在自己家一样随意地推开窗户，坐到了窗下的布艺沙发上。  
那沙发也有些年岁了，虽然新套了洁净的碎花棉布，但在Loki坐下去的时候还是发出了咯吱咯吱的声响。  
“看得出来，这老爷爷都认识你了。”Thor站在一面挂了许多相框的墙壁前欣赏着那些各种场景的老照片，末了环顾四周由衷地感慨道，“这里很棒。”  
“呵……我以为像你这样的大总裁不会喜欢这种旧旧的地方。”低头翻动着书页，Loki随口调侃道。  
他白皙纤长的手指在微微泛黄的书页间拨动，映衬着纸笺上那些花体的英文，精美得像是陈列在神殿之中的艺术品一般。窗外偶有黄叶飘落，和煦的秋阳懒懒地缱绻在他的身上，窗台上养在白瓷小盆里的野花开得正艳，从Thor的角度看去，那曼丽的绯色如同别在Loki的发间，衬着他精雕玉琢的脸庞，也美得有如神之造物。  
静静地欣赏了好一会儿这文艺电影般的画面，Thor轻笑一声，挑了一本老电影杂志坐到了Loki的身旁。  
“因为有你，我自然就喜欢了。”他说。  
“啧……”  
在这个秋意绵绵的下午，Loki突然发现其实Thor真的很会说话，也很有做情圣的潜质，至少这一句，就比他手里这本厚厚诗集中的任何一句情诗，都要来得动听。

小别胜新婚，虽然因为Loki在病中两人没有做那些爱侣间的亲密事，但这一点也不妨碍他们将再度同居的小日子过得蜜里调油，无比舒心惬意。  
相比起来，游戏里的状况就不那么让人顺心了。  
自从当上阿斯嘉德总舵霸主之后，Loki可谓是手握重权，备受簇拥吹捧，风光一时无两。  
这个高度对于一向寻求认同感的他来说自是夙愿得偿，可在享受鲜花和掌声的同时，烦恼亦随之而来。针对他的谣言愈演愈烈，愈传愈过分，近段时间，也不知是谁起的头，世界上开始带起了“拉风小魔王是靠着和战雷霆睡觉起家并一举拿下阿斯嘉德总舵”的节奏。  
这个节奏一被带起来就一发不可收拾，就在他住院其间，已经衍生出了无数种版本，一个版本比一个版本下流，甚至将他“银舌头”的名号也编排其中，说他果然不负盛名，能把战雷霆舔得这么好，舔得什么都听他的，至于是怎么舔的，舔的又是什么部位，嗯……大家都懂的。  
在外面玩了一下午晚上还吃了顿有盐有味的大餐的Loki本来心情不错，结果回家一打掠夺便见着当前不少这样的白字嘲讽。心烦意乱之下，他感觉自己头晕脑胀的似乎又发烧了，赶紧起身找了块退烧贴贴在额头上，这才觉得舒服了些。  
“宝宝，又难受了？”因为笔记本不好操作，Thor把号给了代练上，自己趴在床上玩手游，见Loki又重新贴上了冰宝宝，面色也不善，便搁了手机来到电脑前看他。  
“走开，看了你就烦。”Loki烦躁地挥开了Thor关切地捂到他额头上试温度的大掌。恶毒的流言使他不免迁怒于这另一个当事人，他想不通为什么同样是情侣，他们就不传是Thor勾引倒贴他呢？凭什么下作的一方都被他一个人占尽了。  
“呃……”Thor站在他旁边看了看电脑屏幕，一时也明白过来Loki烦躁的原因，出于想要宽解Loki的心理，他安慰道，“嘴长在别人身上，你管他们怎么说，我们自己知道不是那样的不就好了？他们之前还传我四五十岁是个秃顶死胖子呢，你看我就从来不搭理那些流言蜚语。”  
“那能一样吗？”他不说还好，一听他这种站着说话不腰疼的语气，Loki当即就翻了个白眼，“你的意思还是我玻璃心了？”  
“我可没这么说……”见他额头上贴了退烧贴一副病病恹恹还又气又委屈的模样，本着病人最大的想法，Thor小声嘀咕了一句，不打算就这个话题再和他讲理了。  
“哼，我要吃水果，给我削皮儿！再去把奶茶给我冲了，少放点水，把今天买的布丁加进去。”明白和Thor是吵不起来也没必要吵的，Loki气闷地指使了他一通，撇头不再理他。  
“得叻！我的小主子。”  
这事儿还真不是他玻璃心。  
想他也是各种网游的老玩家了，一向爱搞事儿的他从来不乏被人言语攻击。就拿这款北战OL来说吧，打他还在老飞手下混的时候，他就是各种喷子热爱辱骂的对象了，对于各种人身攻击，可谓是见怪不怪。他之前没在意过，心情好了当没看见，心情不好就敲着键盘互喷一波，从来没往心里去。可这回不一样啊！只能说这次的谣言攻击对了方向，击中了他的软肋，在向来防御值极高的他身上打出了真实的伤害。  
也不知是哪个缺德鬼造的谣，要是被他揪出来……Loki这样想着，幽绿的眼睛里顿时满是阴翳与狠戾。  
其实他是有明确的怀疑对象的，宿敌老飞和嘴贱爱嘲讽他的钢铁侠就是首当其冲的两个。不过现在看来，除了他们之外，一盟那帮刺头的嫌疑也不小。他们自他来到创世备受Thor器重之初就对他很是不满，在他和Thor情缘之后，还为浣芙蕖鸣了一波不平，可以说他们有多敬仰Thor，有多拥护浣芙蕖，就有多讨厌他，更别说现在还被他从一盟总舵撵去了二盟分舵……  
“你说，这些屁话是谁最先开始传的？”思及此，Loki一边享用Thor泡来的奶茶，一边眼神幽暗地问坐在一旁吃水果的他。  
“谁知道呢，游戏里的人都很无聊，你我的身份树敌又多，那些敌对打不赢、争不过难免过过嘴瘾报复一波咯。”Thor没他那么多细密心思，只当Loki随口问问，便如实讲了自己的看法。  
他算是玩游戏玩得比较明白的玩家了，深谙此中的人心之道。在他看来，网络作为人们发泄现实情绪的载体，摆脱约束的自由环境之下往往会放大人性中的恶意，所以对于网络上、游戏中的言论，他向来都是一笑置之的。因为如果太过在意，太认真计较，就会失去了玩游戏本身的乐趣，变得被游戏所玩弄。  
“你是这样想的吗……”见Thor没有理会自己的试探，Loki将心里的猜疑表达得更直白了些，“但我觉得也可能不是敌对，我看大叔他们就挺不喜欢我，最近换了地连帮战也不来参加了。”  
“啊哈？你怀疑他们？”这下，Thor算是听出他话里阴阳怪气的意思了，捏了捏他的脸当即好笑道，“怎么可能！宝宝，他们跟我很久了，不是那样的人，你别多心了。”  
“是吗？那就好……窝里斗什么的最没意思了。”Thor越是这个态度，Loki就越确信自己的猜测，猜忌的种子一旦生根发了芽，他再说出口的话里就多了几分虚伪与客套，“再说了，等你项目忙完，我也就准备把总舵还给你了。”  
“还我干什么？我的还不就是你的。以后在公众场合我都当你老婆、当你的宝宝，让他们都来说我，好不好？哈哈。”  
“得了吧！待会儿别又传出什么新版本了，群众的想象力是无限的。”  
Thor宠溺地把冷着个脸的Loki揽过来亲亲，再嬉笑打闹一番，这事儿也就过去了。他从来都是将Loki看重于现实，现实再重于游戏，从没打算就游戏里的事同他争执吵闹，可第二天发生的一件事却打破了这种局面，令他第一次就游戏里的纷争对Loki真的动了怒。

这天，两人从医院输完液回来，等外卖的当口，Loki去了浴室洗头发，Thor就在沙发上继续玩起了他的手游。他最近可沉迷这款小游戏了，因为耗时不多，趣味性强，挂机打怪也方便。眼下离升下一级还差一点经验值，想着发送验证码邀请好友注册能获得额外经验和奖励，见Loki的手机摆在一旁，便想借来用一下，因为他的另一个手机之前已经注册过了。  
“宝宝！我拿你手机收个手游验证码哦！”即便知道Loki的锁屏密码，但在拿起他的手机前，Thor还是冲浴室喊了一声，征求他的同意。  
“你用呗。”哗啦啦的水声中，传来Loki的应允。  
Thor于是便给Loki的手机发送了邀请，在点开短信等待系统发送验证信息过来的时候，Loki信息列表里一条未存联系人的陌生号码发来的短信引起了他的注意——  
老板，钱已到账，我注销完所有联系方式准备匿了，合作愉快。  
——这是什么鬼东西？  
Thor狐疑了一秒，立马就联想到了之前闹得沸沸扬扬的“代练事件”，一查Loki的转账记录，果然有一笔7000英镑的转出。  
一瞬间，一种森然的凉意爬上了Thor的背脊，他突然觉得在Loki顽皮乖张的外表下其实藏着许多他不知晓的阴暗，并由此滋生出一种愤怒。  
Thor一时之间找不出这种愤怒的源头，也不能说是幻灭吧，因为他本身也是知道Loki好胜心和报复心有多强的。只是他很不能理解，也很难接受，毕竟正直如他，觉得玩个游戏这么脏真的有点过分了，更何况，他之前还问过Loki，而Loki也非常无辜地表示根本不关自己的事，惹得他心疼了好一遭。  
——是了，就是被骗的感觉。  
Thor觉得自己被Loki欺骗了。在他使了一个这么缺德的阴招之后，还若无其事地对他撒谎，冷眼看他为他的无辜蒙冤愤怒心疼，为此和朋友们据理力争……对了，他还在全联盟的人面前卖惨，煽动大家去帮他报仇。他很得意吧？骗了所有人，也利用了所有人的信任，这“所有人”里面，甚至还包括了本应同他相互坦诚的自己。  
“咦！你干嘛啊？一声不吭杵在这儿想吓死人？”Loki冲完水抬起头来，就被镜子里映照出的黑着脸站在他身后的Thor吓了一跳。  
Thor没有回答他的问话，反而冷冷地问道：“你之前说钢铁侠那边的事和你无关是真是假？”  
“怎么突然说这……”提到这件事，Loki条件反射地皱起了眉头，但猛然间他便住了嘴，因为他瞥见了Thor手里握着的，他的手机。  
——短信！  
Loki心中警铃大作，他疏忽了，在Thor说要借用他手机的时候，他全然忘了自己之前没有删除掉那个代练发送给他的短消息。  
——该死，怎么就忘了呢？以Thor那种傻正直的性格，怕是不能接受吧……啧，真是伤脑筋。  
“还想撒谎？还在想怎么编说辞唬我？”等了一会儿，见Loki始终抿着嘴唇不说话，眼睛倒是左瞟右瞟一副正在心里打小算盘的模样，怒火中烧的Thor冷哼一声，看向他的目光也愈发严厉。  
被Thor这么凶神恶煞地一瞪，本来还有些心虚想要说点好听话的Loki也来了气，从他手里一把抢过了自己的手机，怒道：“凶什么凶？你偷看我短信！”  
“哈……”Thor简直要被气笑了，这家伙说谎被抓了现行不坦白从宽就算了，竟还反咬一口，说起他的不是来，“自己屁股没擦干净，点开短信就摆那儿的，你以为我想看？我就没见过你这么理直气壮的小骗子。”  
“你一口一个骗子的，我骗你什么了？”  
“我问没问过你‘钢铁侠那边的事是不是空穴来风’？你怎么回答我的？”  
——呃，好吧……他还真问过，而自己也顺道装过一下无辜，骗他去把他那群多嘴多舌的亲友骂了一顿。  
Loki心里暗骂失策，怎么一气之下口不择言就把自己套进去了？可现在要叫他认错服软，他还真拉不下这个脸来。  
“怎么不说话了？你不觉得你很过分吗？”  
“我怎么过分了？还不是因为他一个劲儿的乱说我，他不惹我，我吃饱撑了花钱找他麻烦？”  
说起来，这件事也真的是个偶然。  
那段时间Loki老被钢铁侠嘲讽踩痛处，帮战又打不赢，正在气不过之时，意外得知了以前帮他练过号的小徒弟，成了钢铁侠那边二盟主帮帮主的专属代练。  
——要是钢铁侠少了这个二盟，看他还敢不敢这样嚣张……  
带着这样的想法，Loki找上了他，他知道那家伙是个贪财的人，结果也正如他所料，对方愿意收钱办事，开出的价码也在他能接受的范围内。于是两人一拍即合，这便有了之后轰动永恒之枪的“代练事件”。  
“行！就不说你收买别人代练暗中使阴的事有多坏了，为什么连我也骗？我看你玩个游戏真是玩疯魔了！”  
背地里使阴这种事，在Loki看来没什么大不了，但在Thor看来确实是有失妥当让人鄙夷上不得台面的。不过他最不能接受的还是Loki骗了他，并且丝毫没有愧疚之意。  
“我没想瞒你……”  
“那一开始我问你的时候你怎么不说实话？”  
“……”  
被Thor揪着不放，一时间又不愿承认错误，Loki觉得这事儿他真的解释不清了。至少，在心里犟着的那根筋捋平顺之前，他想不出该怎么说、怎么做。  
“说话啊。”  
“哎呀！我不想和你说了，让开！”  
心烦意乱之下，Loki推开Thor就出了浴室。


	30. 小魔王的大迷妹

Thor这一次是真生气了，虽然每天上午还是会陪Loki去医院，但不管这家伙怎么有意无意地找话题，他却都冷着张脸不和他说话，一有空就握着手机捣鼓手游。  
Loki知道自己这回是真把Thor惹着了，也知道自己在这件事情上做得有些过分，对于谎话穿帮引来的麻烦心里很是懊恼。  
可认错吧，Loki一时间又拉不下脸来，只能打各种擦边球，除了见缝插针和Thor搭话之外，还学他下载了同一款手游，故意在他面前一边玩，一边演出一副不会玩的苦恼模样，想引起他的注意，让他搭理自己，以此缓和两人的关系。然而，在Loki看来一向没脾气好唬弄的Thor却一反常态，像铁了心要等他认错道歉似的，任凭他怎么曲线示好，都当做没看见、没听见，就是不上钩。  
这样的情况持续了三天，在尴尬的冷战中，Loki输完了剩下的液不用再去医院了，而Thor也买好了机票准备回去。  
在Thor临走的前一晚，连续碰壁三天的Loki算是彻底和他杠上了。他早早的沐浴，在浴室里倒腾了老半天为自己润滑拓张，往后穴里塞了跳蛋并打开开关，还换上了之前同Thor逛街时，在他的恶趣味怂恿下买的那件非常轻薄性感的黑色丝绸睡袍。他算是豁出去了，打算使出自己的“杀手锏”——引诱Thor。  
哪怕之前从没做过这样的事情，但他就还不信了，不信自己会搞不定这头闷起来能憋死人的倔驴。  
当Loki夹着跳蛋迈着小步回到卧室的时候，Thor正在收拾自己的行李。  
在听到脚步声的一瞬间，属于Alpha的敏锐嗅觉便让他闻到了骤然撩乱了一室空气的幽甜馨香，那是他再熟悉不过的，属于Loki的信息素味道。  
——小坏蛋发情了吗？  
他的头脑中闪现出这个念头可立马又被他否定了。虽然没有陪伴过Loki的热潮期，但他知道Omega发情时的信息素会远比这浓烈得多，浓烈到，甚至具有令人丧失理智的攻击性。  
——搞什么……  
Thor疑惑了，因为这香味明显是被情欲主动催发的，他可没忘记他们现在正在冷战。这个认知让他克制住了冲动没有立刻回过头去，而是在停顿一下之后，便又重新叠起了手里的衣服。  
“嗯……”  
Loki发誓这声呻吟不是他故意发出来的，哪怕他打定了主意要色诱Thor，以此逼他先低头开口。可想是一回事，做起来又是另一回事，骨子里的矜贵让他从浴室到卧室这一路都是手足无措，不知道具体该做些什么的。  
可他该死的就是浑身颤抖喉咙里溢出了孟浪的低吟！仅仅因为看到了Thor雄壮的背影。受着这份引诱，他仿佛无师自通般明了了该如何放浪形骸。  
他是那么的高，后背宽阔，腰窄臀翘，双腿颀长……Loki感觉自己的眼睛能完全不受衣物遮蔽的影响，穿透它们清晰地看见那每一块肌肉有多么的结实有力，看见那虬结其上的经脉有多么让人热血贲张，看见那深深凹陷的胯骨和明晰的人鱼线有多么、多么……噢！他能看到，他看过无数次也亲手感受过无数次了！Thor该死的性感，该死的迷人，他是最清楚不过的。  
那声来自身后的低吟一瞬间便让Thor感觉耳蜗酥痒，汗毛起立了。在搞清楚Loki又要玩什么花招之前，他的下身已经诚实地起了反应。这说来是有些丢人，即便心里还生着气，理智也尚处于上风，可他的身体却根本无法抵御Loki的香味，Loki的呻吟，他的阴茎仅仅因为这两样就轻易地抬起了头来。但这还不是最糟的，当Loki路过他，脚步拖沓地走到他正对着的小沙发上坐下时，他浑身的血液都瞬时沸腾了起来。  
——操……他到底要干什么？穿成这样……  
Loki穿上了那件他之前死哄活哄都没能哄他穿过一次的性感睡袍，头发散乱，面色潮红。  
他半靠在沙发里，不……用瘫软更恰当一点，像是浑身的骨头都被抽走了似的，没怎么系稳的腰带散在胯边，前襟因此只是虚拢在一起，露出胸前大片的肌肤，也泛着如他脸颊和脖颈之上一般的红晕。最为要命的还要数那分叉到腿根的下摆，完全展露出细白的长腿，只半掩了明显没穿内裤的私处。噢……他还该死的勃起了，尺寸傲人的阴茎将薄薄的真丝顶出一团色情的隆起，真丝如水流淌其上，让它的形状和弧度展露无遗。  
发现Thor在看他，Loki勾起了嘴唇，将叉开的两条腿踩在了沙发上。  
他大张着腿，敞开私处，却不急着撩开垂叠在腿根处的睡袍，后穴中持续震动的跳蛋因为他的这个坐姿又向里挤进了一些，刚好完全碾压在他的前列腺上。这份刺激让他呼吸急促，胸脯剧烈地起伏，双腿也微微颤抖。因着这份颤抖，真丝睡袍又向两边滑开了些，而Thor便正好看见了从那黑色丝滑的布料间露出来的一小截玫红色细带。  
Thor想要移开视线的，但他发现自己完全办不到，那显眼的玫红色勾引着他的眼睛往更深处探究。他当然知道那是什么，在只余彼此呼吸声的安静房间里，那微小却不容人忽视的“嗡嗡”声仿佛就震响在他的耳膜上。他因为那个声音搔动起的酥麻感口干舌燥，不自觉地吞咽唾沫，攥紧了手中叠到一半的衣物，这勾引的意味不能再明显了，这个混账东西竟然为了诱他低头和解，用上了这样的方法！  
“嘶……啊！”  
前列腺被持续刺激的快感让Loki很快就下身濡湿，微微上翻着双眼呻吟不止。Thor还站在原地，透过溢满眼眶的生理性泪水的折射，他的身影愈发高大，飘忽，面容也模糊起来。这让他看不清他持续了三天的冷峻表情，看不见那令他难受的冷漠愠怒，他的脑中涨满了他往日温柔的笑，讨好的撒娇，坏男孩般的顽劣帅气……那些都是他喜欢的，痴迷的，而此刻它们投映在了他的视网膜上，再一次地出现在了不远处的Thor脸上。  
——过来啊……  
Loki想这样要求，可张了张嘴，话到嘴边却又化作了一个难耐又挑衅的坏笑。  
他不能先开口诉求，哪怕他想要Thor已经想要得快要发疯了！  
残存的理智还在提醒着他做这一切的初衷，他是要逼Thor自己靠过来、贴上来、渴求他、索取他！而不是他自投罗网，再一次地展现自己的弄巧成拙。  
Loki对着Thor肆无忌惮地舔了舔嘴唇，终于拨开了遮住他隐秘之所的那层布料。他将自己挺翘到溢出汁液的阴茎、自己含着跳蛋节律性收缩的后穴完全敞露在了Thor眼前。他一边撸动自己，一边勾着跳蛋露在外面的拉线抖动，放任自己微张的嘴嗯嗯啊啊地哼唧，在湮灭理智的快感中做出最淫靡直白的勾引。他觉得自己应该是要成功了，因为Thor开始喘息，空气中浮起了那极具侵略性的Alpha烈香，他牛仔裤的裆部也被撑涨得高高隆起。  
Thor觉得自己硬到快要爆炸了。  
Loki的引诱实在是太超过了。  
他微红的小穴是那样的湿濡，溢出穴口的黏液在他臀间细嫩的肌肤上晶亮到晃得人晕眩。面对自己深爱的人向自己敞开的美丽身体，感受着他无声的讨好与渴盼，Thor的自制力几乎随着他不自觉散发出的信息素一起轰然崩塌，溃不成军。  
他知道这是Loki示弱低头的表现，他想要立马就扑上去享有他，占有他，惩罚他，爱抚他，可他依旧懊恼，或者说比之前更为恼怒！因为他倔强的爱人哪怕情愿这样大费周章地折腾自己，也不肯老老实实低下他高傲的头颅，张开他逞强的嘴，承认自己的错误，说出那句简简单单的道歉。  
没有比这更甜蜜也更让人愤怒的折磨了。  
两股带着同样饥渴热盼的信息素在满室旖旎间相互碰撞，互相较量，明明都渴求对方渴求到了极致，却谁也没有出声，谁也没有走出自己所盘踞的领地。虽说是引诱的戏码，可两人之间似乎更像是在进行一场磨人的拉锯比拼，比谁先按捺不住，比谁先忍不住扑向对方的身体。骨子里都是同样倔强的灵魂，谁也不肯先服软，谁也不愿认输投降，在这一点上，他们还真是相像得可怕，默契到令人发指。  
“嗯呐……嗯……嗯……”  
高频率的震动让Loki感觉自己快要射了。  
噢……这可不太妙，是他色诱别人，怎么可以仅仅是看着、闻着对方，自己就先一泻千里了呢？这太丢人了，比说谎被抓现行还丢！暗自懊恼着，Loki强忍住想要射精的冲动，拔出了那枚让他欲仙欲死的该死跳蛋扔在一旁，来自体内深处的空虚和酸痒立马迫使他伸入了手指，开始大肆抠挖抚慰起自己来。  
——Fuck！  
Thor猛然粗重了呼吸想骂脏话了。  
Loki竟大张了双腿在他面前肆无忌惮地自慰起来！这个小坏东西正抠挠着自己的肉穴，套弄自己的阴茎，揉捏自己的乳头，直把自己玩弄得粉红了身体，汁水四溢……那枚进入过他身体的跳蛋也是情色又荒淫的玫红色，沾满了爱液的情状竟让他无端的嫉妒！  
Loki知道他此刻的样子有多么诱人，多么引人犯罪吗？他不知道，但自己却因此头晕目眩几乎要窒息了。  
“啊！啊啊……Thor……”  
最终，在Loki后仰了脖子含糊呢喃出他的名字的时候，Thor终于主动结束了这场无声的较量。  
他扔下手里被攥到汗湿的衣服，气急败坏地走到Loki身前。他伸出手粗暴地握住他的手腕扯出他的手指，换了自己的两根指头，直接插入他明显润滑开拓过的湿软肉穴里。  
“呃啊……”  
Thor的动作虽然粗暴，表情也可谓凶恶，但他爱抚Loki的力道却并不凶狠，一如往昔无数次性爱前奏时那般，让Loki意乱情迷。Loki抬起胳膊揽住他的脖子吻了上去，他感受得到Thor的妥协、Thor的宠溺，那为他带来了满足与幸福，这种感觉完全压过了他理应感受到的胜利的喜悦。  
胜与负。  
骄傲与妥协。  
逞强与认错。  
这一切都太过可笑了。  
他们之间根本就不需要这些，不需要计较，不需要比拼，只要最难其实也最简单的坦诚就好了。  
“让你开口认个错就这么难？”结束这个饥渴到近乎噬咬的亲吻，在Thor掏出自己坚硬到发疼的阴茎挤入Loki身体的时候，Thor半是好笑半是气馁般地叹息道。  
“哼……我没错。”  
“嗯？”  
Loki条件反射的嘴硬为他换来了一通如同惩罚般的疾骤抽插。粗壮的肉棒又深又快地碾磨他湿热的甬道，带起一波又一波麻痹尾椎的酥痒，硕大的龟头顶撞得他气结，将生殖腔口的嫩肉戳抵得颤抖收缩，令他很快就在极致的舒爽中射出了精液。  
“啊！我错了、错了……错了还不行吗？”高潮带来的身体内部的紧缩夹吸，令深埋在他体内发了疯似地操干他的Thor终于放缓了抽插的节奏，这给予了Loki一个喘息的余地，让他能沙哑着声音说出一句完整的话来。  
“你都给我三天脸色看了，看不出我每天都在哄你吗？”他抱紧了Thor宽厚的肩膀，双腿绞缠住他的腰身，难得地露出了软弱的一面。  
“我不想骗你的，但我就是那样做了，我知道不应该，知道错了……你感受不到吗？非要逼我说出来。”  
比起这冷战的三天，其实认错道歉也并没有想象中的那么让人难以启齿，让人无法忍受。  
“你啊……”终于听到属于Loki式的别扭致歉，俯视着他那张满是委屈的脸，吻尝到他泪水的咸湿滋味，堵在Thor心头的那口恶气随之消散。  
他的内心再度柔软下来，一时间，对Loki的爱意甚至比之前更甚。因为他知道这对于Loki来说相当的不容易——能迫使他达成这样的转变，能令他坦言自己的歉意，也恰好证明了Loki对他的爱一点也不比他付出的少。  
“以后不许这样了，知道吗？不许撒谎，不许骗我，你骗我我会很伤心的。”吮吻着Loki的耳垂，Thor在他的耳边轻声呢喃，带着情欲的低喘，也没有停下在他湿紧身体里的律动。  
他放纵自己按捺已久的欲望，带着他的所爱沉沦欲海，身体上的快感和心中的满足交织，奇妙地达成了一种灵肉交融般的幸福。  
“有多伤心？”  
“你以为我这三天好过？”  
这三天他们都不好过，冷漠是比争吵更折磨人心的酷刑，伤人伤己，明明睡在一张床上，中间却仿若隔了一条了无生趣的冰河，没有什么比这更糟糕的了。  
“嗯……不好过，都是被我气的。”在厮磨般的抽送中缓过了射精之后的那段眩晕，Loki含笑推抵着匍匐在他身上的Thor，在他配合地搂着他翻滚一圈之后，骑到了他的身上，并用手把着那根大肉棒的根部，再度将它吞纳进了自己的下体。  
“你知道就好，看把我给气的……”Thor把住他劲瘦的细腰往上顶了顶胯，示意他感受自己剑拔弩张的粗大阴茎，将这场和解的尾声纳入了纯然情色的调笑中。  
“嗯啊……气得好硬、好大……”  
Loki骑在那根坚实火热的肉棒上耸动起了屁股，他喜欢被这样顶撞，插得又深又重，茎身完全填满他甬道的同时，龟头斜斜地戳入他最敏感的生殖腔，于一进一出间将他肏干得腰身酸麻，双腿疲软，肉穴里濡湿一片，在肉体撞击的啪啪声中，咕唧咕唧地挤出黏腻的蜜液。  
“呃、呃啊……嘶……呃！”  
“啊啊！啊……别、别这样……”  
半悬空着臀部激烈地顶送了一会儿，Thor卡住Loki的腰让他完全沉坐在自己的阴茎上前后磨动。整根没入的深度让Loki的生殖腔完全被填满，来回碾磨搅动起的涨痒简直让人抓狂！他想要挣扎着撑起身逃脱，可Thor的大掌有力地摁压住了他的腰侧，使他被完全禁锢，只能随着他前后的摇撼被迫享受那份过载的饱涨快感。  
“呃……啊！”  
龟头前端被高热软肉吮夹的销魂滋味令Thor更用力地卡紧了Loki的腰，摇晃他的弧度和速度也随之加大加快。Loki完全被磨得软趴在了他的身上，呻吟的哼声也变得高亢而放荡，他汗津津的厚实肉臀与他下怀的皮肤亲密无间地摩擦，触感也是那样的黏蜜，那样的好。  
Thor忍不住扬起一只手拍向了那团弹性十足的软肉，力道不大，声音却很响亮。  
“呜……嗯啊……不要了……”  
啪啪的巴掌声中，Loki欲拒还迎地扭动哭喊起来。  
这太色情了，一边被插，一边还被打着屁股……他可怜的屁股被震得麻麻的，肯定布满了手掌印，绯红成了一片。光是想象一下那羞耻的场景，Loki的后穴就不自觉地收紧，射过一次的阴茎更是在身体和心理的双重快感下再度达到了高潮。  
“唔，好快啊宝宝……第二次了。”白浊悉数射在了Thor健壮的腹肌上，低头看着它们顺着自己肌肉间的沟壑流淌的样子，Thor坏笑起来一边加紧了顶送，一边调戏Loki。  
“闭嘴！嗯啊……太久没做了。”  
他说的是实话。  
从澳洲回来也有段时间了，他们相处的这一个周因为他病着，晚上睡觉都彼此安分，最多腻歪在一起抚摸亲吻，算起来，也算是禁欲已久。  
同样禁欲已久的还有Thor，天知道在重聚的这一个周里他忍耐得有多艰难！  
“乖，趴我身上，屁股翘起来一点……就这样。”  
“嗯……啊！我这样不好动。”  
“你别动，我来。”  
屈腿调整好一个便于向上使力的姿势，Thor搂紧怀里的Loki开始了最后的冲刺。他在他的身下又快又急地顶送了百十来下之后才撤出自己急欲喷发的阴茎，握在手里快速地撸动，而Loki很上道地含住了他的龟头吮吸，用嘴接住了全部的精液，并坏笑着吞下了它们。  
而后他们交换了一个满是精液味道的吻，又上床再战了一次后，方才偃旗息鼓。晚上没怎么吃饱的Loki经过这一番激烈“运动”，肚子不争气地咕嘟了起来，Thor在去冲澡前用冰箱里剩余的食材为他做了一顿夜宵，等到两人最终满足又疲惫地相拥而眠时，已经是深夜了。  
这一晚，公寓楼下的路灯不知是因为坏了还是别的什么原因没有亮，将床头的灯关上后，少了街灯投映的黑暗房间顿时让Loki感觉有些陌生起来。  
不过，今晚的月亮却又圆又大，融融的月色代替了街灯，从窗外落进来将黑暗的房间照出另一种感觉的明辉。浅白色的皎洁月光投映着窗棱和树影，斜斜地打在床上、墙上、衣柜上，绘出明与暗的轮廓，又因着有风，让这些剪影轻轻摇曳，看上去恍惚如梦，安谧得抚静所有的思绪。  
“我想念你那间有天窗的卧室了。”双手交叠压在脑下，仰躺的Loki对着这满室斑驳，突然没来由地对正将头枕在他的胸前拿舌头逗玩他乳头的Thor轻声说道。  
此刻昏暗中的景致像极了那时所见，同样的月色正好，同样的树影婆娑。  
正陷入怀想，胸前的重量移开，伴着一声低笑，他被Thor揽入了怀中。  
“那等圣诞节的时候你再来好不好？我带你感受在夏天到来的圣诞节是什么样的。”  
“我才不来。”  
“嗯？”  
“我要留着机票钱充值给洛大哥报仇……啊！”  
Loki的玩笑话还没说完，就被腰间骤起的痒意打断了。  
Thor惩罚性地挠了他，痒得他笑到满床乱滚，直到上气不接下气地求饶了方才放过他。  
“还来不来？”  
“来、来……哈哈！啊、别挠了，一放假我就飞来。”  
“这还差不多，不然我亲自来伦敦绑你。”

Loki全然康复，两人也重归于好后，Thor放心地回了澳洲。  
因为无故偷跑了一个周，积压的工作和董事会的绯议都让他压力巨大，就连久不管事的Odin，也将他叫回老宅训了一通。但在这种种不顺心中，他因Loki而有的好心情却并未受到影响。  
在他看来，为Loki所做的一切都是值得的，而且这一趟他也有意外收获——能感受Loki因为爱他而表露的转变和妥协，绝对是不虚此行了。  
Thor是属于别人对他好一分，他便会十倍偿还的人，更勿论，Loki还是他放在心尖上的那个人。回去之后，体恤Loki天天都被那些无稽的流言攻击骚扰，Thor用自己游戏的初始ID名注册了账号，第一次在论坛上开贴辟谣。  
他在帖子里讲述了他们相识相恋的故事，严厉驳斥了那些针对他们关系的恶毒揣测，还趁机向Loki大肆表白了一番，并直言是自己先追求的他，若说倒贴，也是他贴上了对方，让有仇有怨的都来针对他。  
Loki是在睡梦中被他的好事朋友Gast打电话叫起来去看帖的，帖子里Thor所写的每一句话，所发的每一张截图，都让他登时就愣在了电脑屏幕前。  
“这小子不得了啊！看看这护的……啧啧，是个男人！你可真是捡到宝了，早知道他这么深情还这么man，我开服的时候就该把他拿下，哪里还轮得到你捡漏。”  
电话那头的Gast还在喋喋不休地感叹着，早没心思听他说了些什么的Loki心不在焉地随意唬弄了他几句，就挂掉了通话。在重新接通和Thor的语音时，他才发现自己根本不知道该说什么了。  
Thor那边是下午，接近下班的时间。他忙完工作无聊了，便开了论坛页面，一边浏览下面的跟帖留言打发时间，一边等待下班。  
“呵……宝宝睡醒了？今天起得真早。”见Loki许久不说话，Thor笑着问道。  
他料想Loki应该已经看过他发的帖子了，也不知道这小家伙会不会开心。  
“……你幼不幼稚？还学我玩起论坛来了。”组织了半天语言，Loki才挤出这么一句不咸不淡的话来。其实他心里可感动了，但要直白地说出来吧，他又做不到，倒不是怕Thor会因此得意什么的，他只是觉得他们之间不用言谢，而发自内心的快乐又勿需说那些傻乎乎的漂亮话，在他看来那显得虚假。  
“哈哈！那我们都幼稚了不正好？不过我是论坛新手，之前发帖的格式还错了，写了一半发现被锁，好气啊。”Thor倒是很自然地就接上了他略显窘迫的话，他自是知道Loki在这些方面，不太擅于表达自己，而且他做这些也并不是为了要听Loki的感谢或感动。  
“笨得很，发帖之前不先看版规的吗？以后得好好教你了。”  
“行！以后在老婆的调教下努力成为一个驰骋论坛的键盘侠。”  
“你说谁键盘侠呢？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！我什么都没说。”  
Thor的这个帖子发出之后，很快就在论坛上引起了很大的轰动。  
毕竟是知名大佬的八卦，又是本人亲自现身，被各路围观群众一再传播、广而告之之后，整个永恒之枪乃至别的区服都知道了他们的爱情故事，甚至还吸纳了好大一批他们的网恋CP粉，将他们的故事奉为“让我又相信了爱情”的典范。  
对Thor这波秀恩爱维护伴侣的操作，世界频道上更是因此连刷了好几天的屏。即便讥诮嘲讽的言论还是不少，但因为有了正主的出面发声，以往那些攻击Loki以色上位的谣言总算是消停了不少。  
人逢喜事精神爽。  
Loki最近玩起游戏来是活力十足，志得意满。经过一段时间的材料收集，他终于凑够了20颗“死星之焰”做出了全永恒之枪第一个主武器部位的镇族神器。那是一柄镶嵌了一颗带有发光特效蓝色宝石的权杖，不仅外观华美酷炫，攻击力也格外惊人，而且因为有了这把耗资近三十万的神兵加成，他的功力一下从排行榜第四直升第一，连一直以来稳占鳌头的Thor都被他甩下了近500点功力值。这更令他欢欣雀跃，玩起游戏的热情也分外高涨。  
许是Thor之后又给他的原一盟兄弟们开了会吧，那帮家伙在响应起他的号召来也比往日积极了些。虽然在行动力上依然无法同他一手调教出的现一盟匹敌，可只要面子上过得去，近段时间以来心情大好的Loki也就选择睁一只眼闭一只眼了。  
十一月来临的时候，游戏里迎来了一次玩家们期待已经的更新，其中最引人瞩目的便是在原有成年男性、成年女性的体型基础上增加了少女体型，并随之上线了角色性别转换道具。  
这件转换道具被玩家们戏称为“变性丸子”，三百来块一个，只要购买并使用了它，就能让游戏角色退回到建号之初的系统初始页面，重新选择性别和体型。  
因着大家对新开放的少女体型的新奇，更新之后，无数玩家不论男女纷纷给自己的角色“切屌”、“断腿”，变成了只有成年体型一半高的乖萌“小矮子”，一时间，可谓是萝莉遍地，阴盛阳衰。  
Loki建了个小号选择了少女体型试玩，发现这小一号的体型打斗奔跑起来很是灵活，配音也极其有趣。可好玩归好玩，他是舍不得把他的小魔王变成个小姑娘的，不仅是因为玩了这么久对有着他那张脸的法师看出了感情，更大的原因，还是他不想又给人闲话他和Thor关系的机会。  
“我才不变，待会儿真成你的小娇妻了，世界上那句刷屏怎么说来着？‘做我的小公主，只吃鸡巴不吃苦’，咦……我才不要变成只到你裆部的嘤嘤怪。”  
在Thor询问他要不要也变个性玩玩的时候，他是这样说的。  
可虽然言语中充满了不屑，但他玩少女小号的时间却明显比玩大号的时间来得多了。  
Thor看出了他的喜欢，便主动给自己的战神号变了性。一来他最近忙玩的少，没怎么陪伴Loki，想以此讨他开心；二来他也是真不在意别人关于揣测他们谁夫谁妻的闲言碎语，他还是那个想法，只要他们自己知道是怎么回事就好了。  
这样一来，可把Loki乐坏了，是天天就双开着两个号，让自家英俊潇洒的小魔王带着Thor的金发小萝莉到处显摆。  
他给变性后的小人儿捏了张漂亮的小脸蛋儿，搭配了好几身衣服随时轮换，还同Thor戏言那是他们的小女儿。见他玩得那么开心，Thor自然也跟着开心，挤出时间上线的时候，陪他将所有的交互动作试了个遍，还截了不少图，当做彼此电脑桌面和手机屏幕的新背景。  
为了契合他们现在的新形象，两人商议着重新改了情侣名，这一次，Loki改回了“小魔王”，而Thor变成了“小魔王的大迷妹”。


	31. 突如其来的发情热

“对面人很多？那我换我老婆的号指挥。”自从Thor将自己的号变性为了小萝莉，Loki便都在人前这样称呼他了。  
萝莉战神是个宝，肉嘟嘟圆鼓鼓的小脸儿，又大又亮的蓝眼睛，金发的款式也是公主头，不仅配音甜、身材娇，每每待机的时候还会把手里的小锤子抛来抛去，然后一不小心掉在了地上，再左顾右盼趁没人注意悄悄捡起来。Loki不会告诉Thor自己在捏脸的时候，参考了一张他儿时万圣节被Frigga打扮成精灵小公主的照片，因为那是他和Frigga的顽皮小秘密，是阿姨背着Thor偷偷给他看的。  
“你看你们谁开我的号拉召。”  
最近打帮战的时候，他都会把自己的法师号交给联盟里的管理开，而自己上Thor的号统战。一来，血厚的战神确实耐操；这二来，就是他的恶趣味了，他享受给Thor那帮“忠臣”添堵的快感。  
——诶！大哥今天有时间玩了？  
——我上的- -  
——噢……  
这样的对话时常都会发生。  
Loki知道在Thor为他变性还改名之后，他手下的弟兄们都相当不满，觉得Thor太宠他了，有损作为大哥的威严。不过因为Thor自己不在乎，这些人看在他的面子上也只敢私下里小声哔哔。  
Loki心里清楚在积怨已深的当下，不管他做什么，这些人都不会服他、喜欢他，既然已经这样了，他便不在乎让这关系再恶化一点，反正现在当家做主的人是他，能最大限度地给看不惯他的人添堵，他心里就格外开心。  
“你们二盟搞什么？发个召集令只响应了二十多个人，其他人都在挂机吗？”一个联召下去没拉来多少人，Loki也懒得再给他们面子，直接在YY频道数落起人来。  
“他妈的打个架跟祖宗似的，刚刚那一波明明能推赢！”鸡哥和他是一个鼻孔出气的，脾气暴躁的他说话更为难听，当下便把团灭的锅都甩给了向来行动力跟不上的现二盟，卡麦狂喷了一通，“爱打不打，不打可鸡巴拉倒！老是拖后腿，你们是对面派来搞笑的吧！”  
“你他妈嘴巴放干净一点！”听鸡哥扯着个公鸭嗓子一通乱吠，小魔王又不吭声明显是个纵容的态度，同样拉了召还灭了大半个团的浣芙蕖登时就炸了。  
“谁说我们没响应？我们‘雷’字的兄弟过来在地上躺一片了，你们‘霆’字是瞎吗？！”  
“嘿！你这婆娘……比谁嗓门儿更大？”  
鸡哥被吼得一愣，叽叽歪歪就要反驳，可浣芙蕖懒得理他，调转了矛头直怼Loki。  
“小魔王，我们盟总共三个团、一百二十人，我和你差不多时间拉的召，我这边来了九十六号人，到底哪里不对？”  
“哦，不好意思啊，我没注意你也拉了召。”被浣芙蕖问个正着，Loki算是自讨没趣了一次。但他也懒得和她解释，随便敷衍着道了个歉便重新指挥起来，“好了好了，一人少说一句，死了的兄弟换个复活点复活。”  
“什么叫‘一人少说一句’？我只是让你们没看清楚之前别乱甩锅，说得好像我想同你那边的喷子互喷似的！”可今天，被激怒的浣芙蕖却明显咽不下这口气来，对Loki这种表面和稀泥实则敷衍了事的态度完全不接受。  
“你他妈说谁是喷子啊？”  
“说的就他妈是你！”  
“我操……”  
“你操你妈呢！嘴巴给我放干净一点！”  
见浣芙蕖和鸡哥直接卡麦吵了起来，两边本就面和心不合的帮众们也开始在公屏上打字声援互骂，外兼双方拥有黄马权限的管理亲友们或劝架、或帮腔，整个统战频道顿时乱成了一锅粥。  
“好了！我说好了！”眼看事态即将失控，Loki怒喝了一声，动用自己的橙马权限来了个全频道锁屏禁言，“这是干什么？帮战还要不要打了？这地方是给你们自己人骂自己人的吗！”  
“小魔王我告诉你，你不管好你手下这些人，今天这帮战没法打了！”可饶是Loki的权限能禁止所有人在公屏打字，能禁言全体黄马，却禁不了和他同为橙马的浣芙蕖。  
要说原一盟里看不惯Loki作为的人，Sif算是首当其冲的一个。倒不是她嫉妒Loki备受Thor宠爱，只是Loki上位当了霸主之后便愈发嚣张跋扈了起来，老在Thor面前颠倒是非说他们的不是就算了，还常常以职务之便、以管理为名明里暗里地打压原一盟的弟兄。  
“鸡哥脾气不大好，我代他向你、向全体‘雷’字的兄弟们道歉，行吗？给我个面子，先把架打完，别让对面看我们创世的笑话，有什么待会儿一、二盟管理开会的时候再说。好吗？”Loki同样也恼火浣芙蕖已久，更想怼这会儿在人前撒泼让他下不来台的她，可恼怒归恼怒，作为一盟之主，作为一个知进退的管理者，他还是忍了一时之气，以大局为重地暂时放下了身段求和。  
Sif很想说我他妈最不想给面子的就是你，但毕竟当着七八百号人的面，Loki先狡猾地伏小给了台阶，她要是再闹下去就显得不识大体了。  
沉默了一分钟，Sif按捺住火气没有接他的话，只叫手下各团把Buff补好继续听指挥战斗，算是听从了Loki的建议。  
“一团守好复活点，二团跟着我的团队标记动，后面的跟上，我带你们去突击一波。都是一家人，小矛盾在所难免，哈哈，待会儿打完我去叫几个主播来给大家唱歌啊！”  
没人再有异议，Loki重新接了麦指挥起来。为了缓和气氛，后半段的统战中他显得特别风趣亲民，不时说点俏皮话幽默一下，结束之后还花钱请了大伙儿听歌。  
虽然在人前压下了这场风波，战斗也小胜米德加尔特，可在之后召开的公会管理会议上，一、二盟双方还是就近段时期以来的矛盾及联盟福利分配等诸多问题展开了激烈的争吵。Loki没有直接参与，反正他手下自有一众能言善辩的黄马替他和浣芙蕖方面争论，他只需在关键时刻随意提点几句便好。  
这场YY会议一连开了一个多小时双方依旧争执不下，最后只能以等Thor回归游戏之后再做裁定告终。散了会，Loki这边的管理亲信们继续在他们自己的联盟内部管理群里讨论不休，以他的大亲友鸡哥和小宝塔等人为首，更是直言对现二盟强烈不满，撺掇Loki干脆直接以霸主身份把他们踢了得了。  
鸡哥 22:19:03  
依我说，直接找个借口把那些爱搞事的安排去才买的那个小帮派吧，我现在是越看他们越烦。  
弑剑 22:19:16  
其实我也不是很喜欢浣芙蕖他们，之前仗着自己是一盟，老是欺压我们二盟。  
鸡哥 22:20:01  
靠！这娘们儿我今天真是想揍她了！什么玩意儿……  
拂雪 22:20:02  
弑剑你别煽风点火，小魔王已经够难处了，那边是雷霆大哥的老部下。  
小琦芯 22:20:11  
这有什么，大哥现在什么都听魔王哥哥的，我觉得鸡哥的提议很好，踢了还不就踢了。  
高天尊 22:20:13  
你们聊什么呢？我刚回家。  
小宝塔 22:21:00  
今天你错过了，我们刚刚差点和一盟那帮家伙干起来！  
高天尊 22:21:05  
这么刺激？谁来给我补补课。  
鸡哥 22:21:12  
我发条语音跟你说！气死老子了。  
……  
“宝宝，我醒了。今天有没有乖乖吃饭？现在在干嘛呢？”  
就在这时，睡醒的Thor在手机那头说话了，Loki便一边看群聊对话框里不断跳动的消息，一边同他闲聊起来。不想又被讥讽爱告状，他没有告诉Thor自己同浣芙蕖他们发生争执并为此开会的事情。  
“吃了，之前打了会儿帮战，现在挂机没事干。你还躺着呢？待会儿又迟到了。”  
“不想起床，想躺着和老婆说话。”  
“哈……那你就躺着吧，反正你经常迟到。”  
“我最近都忙得脚不沾地了，小小迟到一下这点优待还是有的。”  
高天尊 22:26:56  
哈哈哈！你们太牛逼了！这么好玩的事，下次提前叫我啊！  
鸡哥 22:27:04  
还下次？我他妈这会儿就想把他们一锅端了。  
毁灭勇士 22:27:18  
我觉得你的提议很好，赶他们去小帮派，让他们知道现在阿斯嘉德到底是谁做主。  
高天尊 22:27:20  
小魔王呢？  
小琦芯 22:27:31  
之前开会还在呢，这会儿估计气着了，@小魔王  
小宝塔 22:27:40  
@小魔王，魔王快出来，我们讨论一下鸡哥的提议，反正我是举双手赞成。  
弑剑 22:28:04  
其实……我也是没意见的。  
烈日融冰 22:28:16  
赞成、赞成！你们没来之前我们就受不了这帮孙子了。  
高天尊 22:28:32  
哈哈哈哈哈哈！你们这是要搞事情啊！那我也来艾特一下@小魔王  
小宝塔 22:29:00  
我也来@小魔王  
……  
看着群里跟风刷屏似的一连串艾特，Loki同Thor说着说着话就忍不住笑了，被问到在笑什么的时候，他语调暧昧地说道：“你说，从你们联盟调拨一批人去新买的帮派支援建设，怎么样？”  
“啊？怎么突然说这个？”听他一下子这样说，Thor一时有些不明就里，但很快他就反应了过来，并为此头疼地笑道，“哈哈，我知道了，你们又吵架了，对不对？”  
“我像那么闲的人吗？”对于Thor的猜测，Loki嗤笑一声，不置可否。  
“呃……”  
说起Loki和他那帮老朋友的关系，Thor是相当伤脑筋的。明明都同自己亲近，怎么就互相看不惯了呢？哪怕他已经尽力协调过很多次了，可这矛盾也依旧没能解决，还反倒弄得自己里外不是人。  
想到这儿，Thor赶在Loki开口之前说了话，语气也颇为无奈，甚至带了点儿央求讨好的意味在其中：“宝宝，你知道的，他们和我关系不一般，一起玩了好几年了，我也是真拿他们当朋友、兄弟……你乖一点，别让我为难好吗？”  
一听Thor这样说，Loki就知道没戏了，好在他也只是很随意地问问，被驳回也不至于尴尬：“谁让你为难了？我就随口问问。”  
“嘿嘿，我就知道我的宝宝最好了！又懂事又大度又体恤我，从来不叫我难处，通情达理到让我都不好意思了，爱你。”假装没听出来Loki话语里的不悦，Thor赶紧将他一通好夸，末了贴着手机一通亲亲，直腻歪得Loki没了脾气。  
“啧，你真的肉麻死了！”  
“不喜欢？”  
“废话，当然不喜欢。”  
“宝宝撒谎，肯定在偷笑，心里喜欢死了。”  
“我是笑你不要脸好吧！”  
成功逗乐了Loki，Thor从他之前闷闷不乐的语气里也听出他肯定是和浣芙蕖他们又起了争执，并且没能讨到便宜才气成这样，心中怜惜之下，他半哄半认真地向他保证到：“我也知道他们脾气不大好，这些日子没少惹你生气，这样吧，等我忙完好好给他们教育一通，亲自训训这帮刺头。”  
“哈！就你还训他们呢，我怎么感觉一直都是你被训来着？一盟之前做决定的不都是浣大帮主？你就是个只充钱没实权的冤大头。”倒不是Loki挑拨离间，他是真这样觉得。Thor不爱管游戏里的事不是一天两天了，也不知他是钱多了烧得慌，还是被他那帮亲友们哄骗了，偌大一个公会，大权都被手下的人捏着。这要是换做他，是万万忍受不了，也决不允许的。  
“嘿，话不能这么说。你看，平时的麻烦事都让他们处理了，但所有大事还得通报了我才能决定，他们将帮派管理得井井有条，我乐得清闲自在当个幕后Boss，岂不比所有事都亲力亲为、劳心劳力来得痛快？”  
听了Thor的管理理念，Loki细想其实也是这么回事儿，只不过因为这帮人不服他，不让他也当这个幕后Boss，所以他才会那么生气。不过理解归理解，嘴上却不免还是要损上那么一两句：“嘁……还幕后Boss呢，你就是个大傻子，人傻钱多。”  
好在Thor早被他挤兑惯了并未当回事，嬉笑着便准备要起床上班了。  
“宝宝，我下个月差不多就忙完了，到时候我们一起过圣诞节。”  
“这才几号呢，还有那么久才能见面。”  
“嘿嘿，这就想我了？我可记得我才刚从伦敦回来没多久啊……”  
“想你个屁！快点滚去上班了，懒得和你扯。”  
Loki笑骂一句打发了Thor去洗漱，面对群里讨论的事和那一连串的艾特，他只淡淡地回应了一句别“瞎哔哔搞事情”便没有再多言什么。  
——唉，就算他给Thor一个面子吧。

这个秋天注定是一个多事之秋。  
十一月临近尾声的时候，Thor再次打乱自己的工作和假期安排，搁下手里的事情又飞了一次伦敦，因为Loki的发情期到了。  
这一次的发情来得毫无征兆，险些惹出大麻烦。  
Loki在上课的途中感觉自己发起了低烧，嗅觉也莫名变得敏锐异常，空气中由同学们身上散发出的细微信息素味道仿佛突然间被放大了成千上万倍，特别是来自Alpha的，简直熏得他流下眼泪、呼吸困难。心中暗叫不妙，赶在自己浓重的发情香冲出腺体发散出来之前，Loki向导师请假匆匆赶回了家。他没来得及去药店，而事实也证明他直接回家的举措是正确的，因为在关上门的瞬间，他便双腿发软地瘫倒在了地板上，下身也涌出了一股一股黏稠的爱液，将内裤连同外面的休闲西裤一起濡湿成一片，属于他的幽甜香味更是以一种汹涌凛冽的趋势涨满了室内的空间，甜腻到刺鼻。  
坐在地上喘息着休息了一会儿，Loki挣扎着爬起来从药箱里翻出家中仅剩的抑制剂药片全部服下，但这样的剂量在来势汹汹的发情热面前却显得杯水车薪，根本不能控制住他体内翻涌的情潮。  
无奈之下，Loki叫醒了手机那头熟睡的Thor。他们开了视频通话，在Thor的“言语抚慰”和“视频指引”下，他用各种小道具爱抚了自己一通，连着高潮了两次才勉强将令他浑身灼烧起来的情热压制下去，迷迷糊糊进入了梦乡。  
当Loki从重重叠叠的梦境中醒来的时候，他发现他们一直连着的语音通话断了，Thor在五六个小时前给他留了言，说自己正在赶来伦敦的路上。等他再拨过去的时候，那边果不其然已经关机了。  
Loki暗骂一声见鬼，扔下手机起床找了点东西吃。睡了一觉后，蛰伏在身体里的情欲又开始蠢蠢欲动了，这让他在填饱肚子后赶紧躺回了床上，重新拿起他的飞机杯和震动棒前后自慰起来。  
“嗯……嗯啊……Fuck！”  
用粗大的假阴茎在自己瘙痒难耐的后穴里来回抽插着，哪怕已经将震动的频率调到最大，手腕也动到发酸，但Loki还是觉得不够。虽然在此之前，他向来都是用这样的道具度过自己的发情期，但不知是不是因为这是他开苞以来的第一次发情，尝过了真人滋味的他感觉来自器物的安抚变得索然无味——那硅胶棒的触感和粗细完全不能和Thor的阴茎媲美，震动的感觉也和真正被插时的摩擦不一样。  
他开始发了疯似的想念Thor，想被他粗大的肉棒填满，想被又快又狠地抽插，想被肏哭，想被射精……噢，他完全不敢想象酸痒空虚的内里被温热精液涨满的感觉，光是试想一下，他就浑身颤抖，腰酸腿软了。  
夹紧震动棒在床上扭动了一会儿，Loki感觉自己饥渴的后穴俨然成了一个不知餍足的无底洞，就算被全数撑开填满，肉壁被快速地戳弄摩擦，就连生殖腔口也被用力地顶撞，可那盘桓其间的馋痒却一点也没有得到缓解，反而愈演愈烈起来。难耐之下，他被折磨得爬了起来，完全跪坐在震动棒上，颠簸了身体上下起落。  
“呃……啊哈、啊……”  
Loki将震动棒竖立着模拟骑乘的姿势肏弄自己的后穴，咕唧咕唧的活塞声中，一缕一缕的淫液顺着柱身流下，沾湿他扶着震动棒底部的手，也打湿了身下的床单。情欲的煎熬中，他开始呻吟着幻想自己正骑在Thor劲瘦有力的腰间，在他又粗又长的坚硬阴茎上颠簸扭动。  
他幻想自己被Thor操得小穴红肿，生殖腔大开，Thor的龟头粗鲁地冲撞进去，将里面稚嫩的软肉蹂躏得瑟瑟发抖，充血饱涨，使得那狭小的腔隙愈发紧致，更加紧密用力地咬住那圆润硬挺的大龟头……  
他亦抚摸揉搓自己的睾丸，套弄自己的阴茎，并想象那是Thor火热有力的大掌正在亵玩它们。出于Alpha该死的控制欲，他还会捏紧他的根部不让他射精，噢，那简直是一种甜蜜的折磨！  
Loki有些自虐地掐紧了自己急欲喷发的阴茎根部，强烈的憋闷感令他感觉疼痛和窒息。但随着这样的禁锢，他的后穴变得愈发敏感，由肿大的前列腺为中心，更多的快感在他湿软淫靡的肉穴里聚集、扩散，辐射了整个酸疲的下身，让他连尾椎和膝窝都麻痒了起来。  
“嗯啊！啊啊……啊！呃……”  
头皮发麻间，Loki感觉自己的下腹涨得难受极了，仿佛充盈了什么却因深堵在后穴里的震动棒而得不到宣泄。  
太涨了，简直涨到腰疼……Loki不舍地拔出了整根没入紧紧抵着他生殖腔口震颤的震动棒，就在拔出来的一瞬间，他的后穴中如女人潮吹般猛地飚射出了一大股微黏的液体。他急急地拿手去堵住穴口，可那液体伴着生殖腔痉挛般的收缩跟泄洪一般噗噗地往外喷，根本堵不住，如潮的快感也随之泛滥了他的整个下体。  
蔓延周身的舒爽之下，Loki再也无法保持跪立的姿势了，他脱力地向前伏倒在了堆成一团的被子上，翘高了屁股颤抖不已。他湿漉漉的小屁股还在收缩着挤压出残余的汁液，像这样的高潮他在之前的自慰中从来没有发生过，这太奇妙，太舒服，也太难以收拾了……一番喘息后，Loki哼唧着挪动了一下，远离腿下那滩令人羞耻的黏湿，哪怕他是一个洁癖重症患者，但眼下他也准备无视它，先小眯一阵休憩一下。  
因为他实在是太累，也太满足了。

Thor花了一天半的时间才到达Loki的居所，正好赶上Loki发情热最汹涌的时期。  
他敲了门，也拨打了Loki的电话，在门开的一瞬间，他便被已经让情欲折磨得不堪负荷的Loki扑了个满怀。  
这浑身汗湿的小家伙几乎是直直撞进了他的怀里，连门也顾不得关上就开始啃咬般地在他嘴上、脖子上来回吮吻，双手则胡乱又急躁地抓扯起了他身上的衣服。  
“噢！宝贝，别急、别急……”对于Loki的热情，或者说急不可耐，Thor既喜悦，又心疼。他摩挲着他的背脊柔声安抚，揽住他的腰一边噬咬他脖子后的信息素腺，一边脚步蹒跚地迈进屋里，并单手拽进自己的行李箱，抬脚勾上了门。  
“嗯啊……啊……才来，你坏……”在属于Thor的Alpha信息素透过颈后的咬伤渗透进身体的时候，Loki被激得寻回了些许神志，但这抚慰的因子却在短暂的慰藉之后在他的体内掀起了更为猛烈的情潮，如最烈性的春药般，刺激得他下体涌出爱液，黏黏湿湿顺着大腿滑落，身体也更加无力地软顿在Thor怀中。  
“呃啊……啊……”  
“等急了？我的小馋猫。”  
Thor一把搂住Loki的双臀将他整个抱起来，Loki瞬时圈住他的脖子将腿缠上了他的腰，低头同他吻作了一团。  
两人且吻且走，一路热吻着进到卧室。紧闭了窗的房间里，属于Loki的甜香更加浓郁，还湿漉漉掺杂了爱欲的淡淡腥臊，这味道激得Thor情不自禁地释放了自己的信息素，在磨蹭中半勃的阴茎也顿时完全硬挺。  
Alpha极具侵略性的烈香和房间里的气息混合在一起，热辣到让人晕眩腿软。被放到床上的Loki嗅闻着一边呻吟，一边揉搓亵玩起了自己睡袍之下未着寸缕的下身，当Thor脱掉裤子坐到床边的时候，他几乎是手脚并用地爬过去趴伏在他的胯间，急不可耐地吮吸起了那根他肖想已久的巨大肉棒。  
“呃……噢！宝贝你太辣了……”被吸得后仰了脖子，Thor抚摸着Loki的后脑勺粗喘着感叹道。  
Loki一边吮吸他的龟头，一边来回舔舐他的茎身，吞吐得也是又快又深，下下深入咽喉。这使得他不住地干呕，生理性的泪水糊了一脸。  
这样子饥渴急切的Loki简直辣到了极致，粗大的阴茎将他的嘴涨满，脸颊也撑得鼓鼓的，晶莹的唾液打湿了Thor经络鼓胀的肉棒，并蹭了正吮舔不止的他一嘴一脸情色的水光。  
Thor发现Loki在卖力做着口活儿的同时，还时不时地抬起头来看他。那双水雾弥漫的绿眼睛又大又灵动，和他放浪的动作不同，那里面装满了不知所措的无助与迷茫，真是又淫荡，又无辜。  
噢……他还该死的摇晃起了他因为伏低上身而高高翘起的浑圆小屁股！  
Thor感觉自己再也忍耐不住了。  
“来，躺下……呃，湿成这样了。”他放倒了Loki，分开他的双腿，在看到Loki后穴处湿软的情状时，Thor便知道根本不需要润滑拓张了。  
——他发情中的宝贝不知道已经自己爱抚过这张嗷嗷待哺的小嘴多少次了。  
“啊哈……啊！好大……呜……”  
Thor握着自己坚挺的肉棒直接挤了进去，那湿糯高热的嫩肉几乎一瞬间就包裹住了他的龟头热情地夹吸起来。在Loki绵软的呻吟声中，Thor耸动起屁股浅浅地抽送，他打算先取悦一下那位于甬道中段的前列腺，再完全插进去好好享受他宝宝销魂的生殖腔。  
“呃，嘶……舒服吗？咬得老公好紧。”  
“嗯啊……啊！就是那儿、快一点……”  
Loki已经充分湿润的小穴很快就适应了Thor异于常人的粗大，前列腺被刺激带来的快感迫使他渴求更快更重的摩擦。他等这个等了两天了，他感觉自己可能承受不了太久就会直接被肏到射精。  
“那就再快一点，呃……”  
“啊！啊啊……嗯啊……”  
Thor将手撑在Loki的头两侧挺动起了腰身开始快速地抽插起来，阴茎将湿软的小穴完全撑开捣腾得啧啧作响。他的龟头能感受到一次次划过那块指腹大小的肉疙瘩时被绊动的酥痒，每摩擦一下，Loki便变着调儿地哼唧一声，汗湿的大腿盘在他的腰上夹得紧紧的。夹得更紧的是他的后穴，那自发的收缩吸得Thor想要温柔一点都不能够，于是他放任了自己，在快感的驱使下近乎粗暴地插他，不时往里深深一顶，顶得Loki白眼直翻，呻吟着的嘴里也进气多、出气少。  
“宝宝别憋着，叫出来。”  
怕Loki在疾骤的肏弄间憋坏了自己，Thor一边插，一边腾出一只手去抚摸他的脖子，捻玩他早就硬硬凸起的小乳头。被插得爽到极致的Loki哪里受得了这个，被轻揪着奶头玩弄了一阵儿，立马就放开了声音大声呻吟出来。  
被他高亢的叫床声鼓励，Thor动得更加卖力了，他甚至在深深顶进Loki后穴的时候扭动腰身，让自己的阴茎插在那肉穴里打着圈儿如同旋转般地碾磨。  
“啊……啊！受不了……啊啊……啊！”Loki被他磨得连脚趾头都绷直了，那根要人命的肉棒直搅得他的内里酥痒到痉挛。  
为了更好的使力，Thor将他的一条腿扳到身前，屈折了抱住他的大、小腿挺腰顶送，这样他能在保持速度的同时进得更深，将他的宝贝肏得更爽。  
“呃、呃啊……老婆，叫我。”  
“啊啊……Thor、Thor……”  
“嗯……不对。”  
“啊！呃啊……老公……嗯啊、哥哥！啊……好哥哥……好老公……”  
高频率的深重抽插中，Loki一手抓紧了身下的床单，一手揉捏套弄自己的阴茎，只感觉魂都快被肏出了窍。呼吸间涨满鼻腔的Alpha烈香也熏腾得他意识迷糊，除了感受越来越膨胀的快感之外，根本分不出心神去思考他嘴里都喊叫了些什么。  
“乖，呃……呃！哥哥这就让你射啊……”  
Thor喘息着一边操干Loki，一边抚弄起了他的睾丸和阴茎底部。被这样前后并继地狠狠疼爱了百十来下，Loki本就被发情热主导的身体再也经受不住折腾，哭喊着在Thor身下射了个一塌糊涂。  
“嗯啊……套、戴套去。”  
高潮过后的Loki找回了一些理智，想到自己正处于极易受孕的危险时期，他顾不得还在一波波抽搐着的身体挣动起来，推攮着Thor直叫暂停。  
“好，亲老公一个。”同样具有这方面常识的Thor配合地撤出了自己的阴茎，顺便将还穿着上衣的自己和身上半挂着睡袍的Loki脱了个精光。在起身去拿安全套的时候，他坏笑着点了点自己的嘴唇，成功偷得了一记香吻。  
Thor在来之前可是做好了充分的准备的，连套子都买了两盒，这是他同Loki交往以来遇上的第一个发情期，他可要好好地满足满足他的小宝贝。


	32. 爱情的结晶与爱人的离散

伦敦的秋天是短暂的，枝头的树叶由青绿到灿金仿佛只有几场雨的时间，还未在同样璀璨的秋日高阳下绚烂喧嚣太久，便旋即进入漫长的灰色冬季，被笼进深深深深的雾与静默中。  
但室外的寂寥萧索都与Thor和Loki无关，他们窝在春情漫漾的小公寓里，每一天都过得温暖而黏蜜。  
因为Omega发情期的频繁需求，做爱是每日的主旋律，二人几乎将家里每一个适宜亲热的地方都印上了欢爱的痕迹，脏床单更是堆积如山，就像Loki说的，幸好他平时喜欢购置床上用品，但要是再多几天，他也真的没床单可换了。  
不做爱的时候，因低烧而浑身乏力的Loki喜欢裹一件珊瑚绒的睡袍蜷在沙发一角看电影或看书。游戏被他小戒了，因为有一次他玩着玩着便发热想要，结果被Thor按在电脑前一顿好操，还被哄骗说没有闭麦，吓得他全程隐忍不敢发声，险些晕过去。  
每每这时，Thor便会给他泡一杯他最爱的伯爵红茶，然后喝着自己喜欢的啤酒或汽水，窝进沙发的另一头或同看电影或玩手游陪他。他们一人占据沙发的一侧，腿却喜欢交缠着，像两个顽皮爱闹的孩子般争着将脚丫搁在对方身上。这样的较量，取胜的往往是Loki，Thor温暖的肚子是他最爱的暖脚器，即便天气还远远没有冷到冻脚的程度。  
这一次的发情持续了五天左右的时间，等到热度和空虚感如潮汐般从Loki身上消褪，Thor便订了隔天的返程机票。为着下个月的圣诞假期，他这一次可不能停留太久。共度完一整个发情期的两人都感觉有些疲惫，但在Thor离开的前一天，他们还是一起给小公寓做了次大扫除，清洗了所有的脏床单，傍晚还出门赴了一场约会。  
约他们共进晚餐的是Fandral。  
和Loki一样，Fandral也是英国人，只是家不在伦敦这边。作为Thor在各种游戏中相交数年的好兄弟，他们虽然肝胆相照但介于距离的原因一直未曾见过面，这次他来伦敦办事，正好听闻Thor也在这边，便想趁着这难得的机会聚上一次。  
对于Fandral的邀约，Thor自是非常欣喜的，他十分珍视这些相识于网络却彼此惺惺相惜的好朋友。Loki对Fandral没什么意见，同为法师和统战的他甚至还有点欣赏Fandral的才能，所以在Thor说到Fandral要请客吃饭问他愿不愿意一同前往的时候，他也欣然应允。  
三人约在一间西餐厅见了面，没想到Fandral本人居然正如他的游戏ID一般，生得相当风流倜傥。这位高大的Alpha年轻而英俊，金发碧眼的帅气面容让Thor一见面就笑称两人不愧是好哥们儿，连外貌都带有一定的“兄弟相”；在他的身上也有着英国人特有的绅士风范，谈吐斯文又不失幽默，在谈及游戏相关的时候，同Loki竟也意外聊得很是欢畅。  
晚餐之后，作为东道主，Loki请客去酒吧小坐，因为这二人都是第二天一早的飞机，他们没有喝到太晚。分别的时候， Fandral热情地邀请他们下次一起去格拉斯哥做客，Thor亦再三告诉他的好友，如果去澳大利亚旅行的话，一定要来悉尼找他。

“没想到这个Fandral还挺有趣的，长得也赏心悦目，虽然我之前就知道他能忽悠，统战起来比我还能侃，我印象最深的一次！我们这边的人都快死光了，他还淡定地鼓励大伙儿不要怕、往前怼，硬是把对面说成没剩几个活人，哈哈！”  
打车回去的路上，因为之前聊游戏聊得特别尽兴，一向鲜少夸人的Loki难得的对Thor的这个朋友大加褒奖，眉飞色舞兴奋地说个不停，惹得Thor直接揽过他的脖子将他一口亲住，还被他似笑非笑无比得意地调侃是吃醋了。  
“我是担心你呱啦呱啦说个不停影响司机开车。”对于Loki的调侃，Thor假装严肃地正色道，末了又搂着他笑言，“你们都是大忽悠，不过Fandral的指挥确实稳，心理素质好，我记得在上一个游戏里，好多场眼看就要输掉的大战，都愣是被他有条不紊地带领着反败为胜了。”  
“对啊，指挥就得这样。说实话，我还挺想听听他在那个游戏里是怎么指挥的，我也玩过，不过和你们不是一个区服。”  
“有转播视频，回头我给你找找，还有当时我们公会拍的全员MV，我在里面率领千军万马，都是统一的飞龙坐骑，超帅！”  
“这么自恋的吗？还拍那玩意儿。”  
“怎么是自恋，明明是纪念好吧，我们每玩一个游戏都会拍一个。对了，过两天我也请人给我们俩的号拍一个情侣视频好不好？到时候你来选歌。”  
游戏MV，是时下很流行的一种影像纪念模式，通过专门的软件录制一些游戏里的动态片段，再经由后期剪辑配上音乐制作而成。Loki在论坛上看过不少别人拍的，自己却没拍过，听Thor这么一说，也顿时来了兴趣。  
“行啊，小魔王带着他的迷妹老婆，我还要写一个小剧本，拍成有故事性的，想想就很有趣。”  
“那大编剧，能不能让我先变回帅气成男？我们一起炫酷一起威武。”  
“那可不行，我炫酷威武就够了，你负责撒娇卖萌衬托我，哈哈！”  
Loki狡黠地挑起了眉毛，他可还没玩够小萝莉呢，怎么能让Thor这么快就变回去。  
“你就欺负我，哼！”  
Thor配合地噘嘴撇开了头，那傲娇赌气的模样逗得Loki笑个不停：“哈哈哈哈，撒什么娇啊？恶心死了，你这会儿不怕影响别人开车了？”  
见后座上的小情侣甚是有趣，司机师傅也忍不住插了话，笑着以自己十多年的驾龄为担保，表示自己完全OK，让他们随意就好，还同明显不是本国口音的Thor聊起了天。两人就英国和澳洲一通胡侃，听得Loki在旁想笑又不好意思笑。

回到家，因着明早Thor要早起，两人一块儿洗了个澡便早早关灯睡下了。  
深秋的夜晚总是容易起风，呼呼吹动得树影摇曳，刷刷作响。  
枕着窗外的风声和满室疏影躺了一会儿，晦暗不明间，被柔软温暖的被衾包裹，熨帖着Thor的体温与气息，全然放松下来的Loki感觉自己的酒劲儿似乎是上来了，晕乎乎浑身躁痒，明明说好今晚不做爱的，却还是贴着Thor的后背磨蹭起来。  
“呵，又犯小儿皮肤饥饿症了？”被他蹭得睡意全无，Thor笑着翻过了身。  
“嗯……”  
“那来抱抱。”  
随着一声温柔的低喃，Loki坠入了那无比熟悉的怀抱。  
肌肤相贴的温存仿佛催化了那微醺的酒意，Thor的臂弯坚实有力，却抱得他并不紧，如同一个自由又安全的港湾，使他能够安心的停泊，肆意呼吸来自他身上的沐浴香波的芬芳，以及浮动其间的淡淡信息素味道。  
月影朦胧，暗香浮动，令人不安的风声被阻隔在这一室的宁谧温暖之外，反倒成了衬托这份安定的背景声。暧昧的气氛刚好，躺在Thor的怀中，Loki突然发现，原来极度的舒适与契合也能这般撩人，他的心弦被拨乱了，继而身随心动，涌出一种想要获得更多肌肤相亲的欲望。这种欲望并不汹涌，却如涓涓温泉般漫漾过四肢百骸，让他因为这种渴望而满心甜蜜，倍感幸福。  
“乖一点！别乱动……”感受到来自Loki调情似的抚摸和蹭动，Thor抓住了那只在他胸膛上使坏的手，腿也夹住了Loki扭动的身体。发情期的频繁欢爱并没有让他难以负荷，反而加深了他们的牵绊联系，使他的欲望轻易的就被对方撩拨起来。  
“嘻嘻……”  
黑暗中，回应他的是一声轻笑和一个带着酒气的湿吻，被他禁锢在怀中的人仿佛一点自觉也没有，对接下来会发生的事表现出一派全然的天真。  
“我说真的，宝宝，别蹭，再蹭硬了。”  
“那就硬呗。”  
“今晚没套套了。”Thor一边回吻Loki，一边表露出无奈。  
他还是低估了他们的“战斗力”，或者说预算得刚刚好？在Loki结束发情的时候，他带来的两盒12只装的安全套刚好用完。  
“嘿嘿……没套套就生宝宝咯。”  
！  
这声嬉笑如同一个惊雷般在Thor的心头炸响，反应过来的时候，已然在先前的扭蹭间勃起的他已经翻身将Loki压在了身下。  
“你说的啊，没套套就生宝宝。”低头吻住顺从地向他展开身体，并圈住他脖子回吻的Loki，Thor感觉自己浑身的血液都要沸腾燃烧起来了。  
作为一个Alpha，成结内射对于他的诱惑实在是太大了，那是一种本能，更何况还是对着他深爱的Omega。说的夸张一点，每一次做爱，他基本都在和自己的生理机能进行着天人交战，血液里的兽性一次次地被爱与克制击败，使得他这么长时间以来一直未曾在自己抗拒成结的爱人体内真正内射过。  
Loki依旧在笑，他似乎是真的醉了，全身发烫，大脑晕乎，对一直惧怕发生的事情不再恐惧，甚至还有点好奇的期待和渴盼；可他又清楚地知道自己在做什么，在说什么，那份无畏的安心也是发自内心的。内裤被扒掉的那一刻，他好笑地想到，用“酒不醉人人自醉”来形容他现在的状况，恐怕更恰当一些。  
“嗯……我说的……啊！”  
许是还处于发情期的尾声，Loki的后穴相当的湿润，穴口的肌肉也柔软松弛，Thor用手感受了一下后便省去开拓直接将坚挺粗壮的阴茎前端顶进了他的下体。  
“呃……那我今晚得努力一点了，给我老婆造个宝宝出来。”  
激烈的信息素在黑暗中迸发、碰撞、交融，就像他们的身体一样，在这深秋的风声与月色里毫无阻隔紧密无间地结合在一起。  
因为没有戴套又被允许成结的关系，Thor在抽送起来时相当的亢奋。他扳着Loki的双腿，抚摸它们，感受来自那细腻皮肤的颤抖，阴茎下下到底地深入，仿佛感觉也比平时更为敏锐，获得的快感无限被放大到极致。  
他的龟头冲撞那为他打开的生殖腔，在那高热的裹缠与夹吸间酥麻到颤动。他的茎身在湿滑紧致的甬道里驰骋，无比清晰地感受到来自那敏感肉壁的收缩与颤抖。这感觉妙极了，每一丝褶皱都无比贴合地吮磨他茎身上鼓胀的经络，过电一般刺激着他越动越快，越插越重。Loki急促的喘息和难耐的呻吟亦是最好的鼓励，鼓舞着他将他完全占有，尽数采撷，再在他湿沃的内里射满自己的种子。  
“嗯……嗯啊！啊……你今晚、今晚嗑药了？啊哈……”被完全肏开的Loki再也承受不了许多，他在Thor的身下扭动挣扎，也不知是要逃开这种让人疯狂的快速抽插，还是要无限贴近配合他获得更多的爱抚。  
今晚的Thor简直像发疯了似的，操干起他来粗暴到近乎暴虐。不仅如此，操着操着还会从他身体里退出来，然后俯身埋首到他的胯间舔玩他的后穴，拿舌头模拟着性交的频率戳刺他来不及闭合的穴口，将他撩拨得挺腰弓起了身，祈求他用阴茎给予自己更深的抚慰。  
“啊！啊啊……啊……”  
Thor还用手套弄他的阴茎，揉捏他的睾丸，伸手指到他的后穴里又快又重地抠挖。这真的太过了，但他享受这个，他的后穴被肏磨得酥痒成一片，在他又肏、又舔、又挠的亵玩间射了精，肉穴也咕唧咕唧饥渴地喷溅淫液。  
迷迷糊糊，半真亦幻间，Loki想他或许是和他一起疯了。  
“呃啊……呃……对啊，你给我灌了春药。”  
Thor调笑着撑起身将Loki翻为侧卧，自己也躺了下来，从身后抬高他的一条腿重新顶进了他的下体。粗壮的肉棒进入一半便在那肉穴里快速地顶送了起来，那样的深度正好反复碾磨Loki的前列腺，外兼不时深深往里一顶，撞击他的生殖腔口，令他舒爽到连呻吟都带了哭腔。  
“唔……嗯啊……这、这样的姿势好、好怪……啊！”  
Loki侧躺在床上，下身却因为被抬起了一条腿而大大地分开，随着后穴处的抽插冲撞，他高抬的那条腿因为血液流通不畅酸麻到了膝弯，后穴里更是被捣腾得麻痒异常，两处的酸麻滋味连到一块儿，让他在收缩穴口绞紧那根肉棒的同时，感觉整个下身都快不属于他自己了。  
“嘶……还夹我，好坏……造宝宝就得这样插，把你插坏。”  
“呸，造个屁的……啊啊！啊……”  
不等Loki说完，Thor一个深挺整根没入，并放下了他的腿并合在一起摩擦。他拿腿夹了他，扭动着屁股用肉棒在他的穴里乱搅。  
高潮过一波的Loki受不了这个，他紧紧地抓住了Thor箍在他腰间的手臂，后穴也夹得异常的紧。  
“呃、呃啊……嘶……宝宝，你太紧了，我要射了……”  
在仿若开苞的紧致中，Thor低喘着撞入了他的生殖腔口，放松自己在里面成了结。一股股温热的精液顿时射入了Loki的生殖腔，射得他一直哼叫不止，身体也痉挛似的抽搐起来。  
这对于一直没体味过Alpha成结内射的Loki来说是一种前所未有的体验。  
Thor巨大的肉结涨得他下腹生疼，可那一波波冲刷着他敏感腔壁的温热液体却似乎带着某种安抚和麻痹的作用，让他在难耐的饱涨间渐渐舒缓放松下来，安静又专心地享受那种难以言说却非常非常舒服的感觉。在满溢的舒爽中，他射过一次的阴茎还因此达到了前列腺高潮，随着精液将他填满，一股股地漏出清液。  
Thor也舒服至极，但他忍住了没有咬破Loki的信息素腺体达成标记。餍足的幸福纵贯身心，这样的激动亢奋使他射过之后的阴茎完全没有软下来，他将它放在Loki的穴内休息了一下，待到缓过了高潮带来的空白晕眩，复又继续开始律动抽插。  
这一夜，Thor连射了两次才拥搂着早已半醒半昏的Loki睡去，他们都疲乏到不想起身清理身体，只拿纸草草地擦拭了彼此性器周围的白浊便进入了梦乡。

第二天一早，Loki是被涨醒的。  
迷迷糊糊间，他感觉自己的肚子好涨好难受，爬起来想去上个厕所，结果一下床，大股大股的黏稠白浊便从他的后穴里涌出，顺着他站立的双腿内侧流了下来。  
Loki一下子就完全清醒了，想起昨晚半醉半醒间的情事，气得他抓了枕头直砸还睡得四平八稳的Thor。  
“唔……”  
“你唔个屁！看你干的好事，全射我里面了！”  
呵，在抱怨的同时，这个小坏蛋似乎选择性失忆地全然忘了明明是自己先引诱并允许这件事发生的。  
“对不起嘛，要不我陪你去买个紧急避孕药？”Thor见他气得小脸通红，认怂地憋了笑安慰他。聪明的他深知这会儿同他起床气严重的小别扭争论昨晚的始末，绝对不是一个明智的选择。  
“起床坐你的飞机去吧！我待会儿自己去。”  
Loki气呼呼地去了浴室冲澡，不过在洗完澡出来的时候，他的怒气却已经消了。Thor打趣着他喜怒无常的小孩儿脾气，两人甜蜜蜜地吃了一顿简单却温馨的早餐，在将Thor送到公寓楼下搭乘计程车的时候，还趁着清早四下无人，来了个黏蜜又不舍的吻别。  
送走Thor后，Loki去了离家不远的药店。  
虽然在他因无人教授又拒绝主动去了解而极度匮乏的ABO生理知识里，他知道发情期过后的时间受孕率低，但为了以防万一，他还是打算吃点药寻求稳妥。  
“你好，需要什么？”清晨上班的中年女店员站在柜台后有些无精打采，询问完东找西瞧的Loki之后，还小小地打了个呵欠。  
“避、避孕药，紧急避孕药。”Loki本想自己寻找的，但看了一圈也没找到，在向这个打扮保守古旧面色也不怎么友善的店员说出自己的需求时，他还有些不好意思地打了个结巴。  
保守的中年妇女倒没像他想象的那般会露出轻蔑或鄙夷的神色，只是机械地转身在柜台内的货架上寻找起来，末了转头问道：“普通的吗？”  
“啊？”因为尴尬而有些晃神的Loki一时没听清她说的。  
“我说，普通的那种吗？”店员复又重复了一遍，还是机械又冷冰冰的语气。  
“哦哦，对，普通的就好。”  
避孕药还分普通和不普通？Loki有点闹不明白，但他不想和这个让他感觉不舒服的女人多言，想着应该也没差，便接过了她从一个大盒子里抽出的一小袋锡箔单独包装的药片。  
“这个饭后半小时吃，事后72小时内有效。”  
因为单粒的小包装上没有说明，在结完账后，店员不冷不热地提醒了一句。Loki点了点头走出药店，在走回公寓的路上，心情却变得复杂起来。  
他发现自己想念Thor了，在他离开自己甚至还没有抵达机场的时候。想起同他在一起的那些美好过往，想起两人昨晚甜蜜疯狂的欢爱，他突然很想将手里的药扔到路边的垃圾桶里。  
——如果真的和他有了一个孩子，好像也不是什么特别坏的事情……  
这个想法辅一出现在他的脑海里，便让他本能地察觉到了危险，并随之立马否定了。  
——他们现在还不适合要孩子，而他在学业未结的情况下也不适合生养。  
向来骄傲要强好面子的Loki可不能允许未婚先孕、挺着大肚子参加毕业典礼这种事情发生在自己的身上。而且因为从小缺少了父母的关爱，使他一直想着以后一定要对自己的孩子好，做一个称职的好父亲，将自己未能得到的爱悉数弥补到自己的孩子身上。  
人就是这样奇怪的生物，往往穷尽一生，都是在找寻自己童年时代缺失的东西。  
他害怕怀孕，潜意识里也是在害怕自己不能当好一个父亲，害怕在他成长中所经历的一切会在孩子身上重蹈覆辙。  
——如果这次真的同Thor有了孩子，是肯定舍不得打掉的……  
思及此，Loki猛地停下了脚步，像害怕自己会再胡思乱想反悔似的，他撕开药片外的锡箔纸包装直接就将药塞进嘴里干咽了下去。  
没有过，就不会痛苦了。  
这样对自己说着，Loki去了就近的便利店买水喝，随着半瓶矿泉水咕咚咕咚入喉下肚，他感觉自己的心情也跟着明朗了起来，几分钟前的纠结被那清冽的水冲散开去，仿佛从来没有存在过似的。  
“到了？”  
“嗯，宝宝，我到机场了。”  
手机在这时响了起来，接起来后，Thor带笑的声音顿时从那边传来。  
Loki同他闲聊着走回自己的住所，深秋清晨的浓雾从他的身边散去，在这个季节里难得一见的旭日光辉笼罩了整条黄叶萧索的街道。

Thor自回去后便投入了新一轮的忙碌，Loki因为请假落下了一周的课题进度，又因为临近死线，所以返校复课后也是每天死赶活赶地加紧恶补。如此一来，在十二月初的日子里，他们都各自忙碌于现实中的工作和学习，Loki还会每天忙里偷闲挤出一点可怜的时间上上游戏，而Thor却是完全不上线了。  
这一晃就到了月中，提交完课题研究报告的Loki总算清闲下来能好好休息等待假期的到来了。这一天，他在上了自己的号好好玩上一通之后，想着也该宠爱宠爱他许久未见的“小女儿”了，便双开登录了Thor的战神号。  
只是一上号他便傻了眼——自己的小萝莉不知什么时候已经变回了成男体型，就连名字也被改了，改回了创号之初的“战雷霆”不说，还在前面加了个看起来特别非主流的日文平假名“ぅ”。  
Loki一下就感觉整个人都不好了，恰巧这时浣芙蕖还发来私聊问是谁在上号，Loki一见她的ID前面也加了相同的“ぅ”，顿时浑身的血液都冲到了脑子里。  
ぅ战雷霆 说：（16:27:12）  
我上的，本人，你把体型和名字改了？  
强压着怒火，Loki冒充了Thor回复道。  
ぅ浣芙蕖 说：（16:27:45）  
对啊，我不是给你发消息了吗？拍公会MV。等了两三天你都没回复，我就直接弄了。  
Loki内心一阵无语，料想Thor定是太忙没空搭理她的信息，便又问道。  
ぅ战雷霆 说：（16:28:07）  
你给小魔王说过吗？  
ぅ浣芙蕖 说：（16:28:13）  
我干嘛要通过他？又不是他的号。  
ぅ战雷霆 说：（16:28:38）  
……不是拍公会MV？一盟不参加？  
ぅ浣芙蕖 说：（16:29:11）  
他们联盟又不属于我们老创世，这是我们自己人的MV。  
这个“自己人”一瞬间激怒了Loki，虽然他知道这些人一直就没把他当过自己人，可眼下被对方直白又理所当然地说出来，还是在一定程度上刺伤了他。  
——想他自从来到创世，再到后来接手霸主之位，虽然在处理两个联盟的关系上说不上多么大公无私，可纵观全局，为着整个公会的发展，为着阿斯嘉德的强盛，他却是实实在在地付出了那么多的时间和精力。他为之操的心狠甩Thor几条街，对比起这些个老管理来也毫不逊色，他不求他们对他感恩戴德，敬佩有加，但至少也别排斥、否定得这么彻底吧？  
想到这些，Loki在怒火中烧的同时感到了委屈，而这份委屈在他的心底辅一出现并迅速发酵，涨得他整颗心都因此酸涩起来。  
ぅ浣芙蕖 说：（16:30:23）  
你在干嘛？快过来把这几个我俩的镜头录了，录完我好去睡觉。  
浣芙蕖可不知道这么多，同为澳洲时间的她那边已经是深夜两点半了，因为这一组镜头没什么技术含量，她便想在睡觉前自己录了发给剪辑师，那第二天他们便可在人多的时候直接拍全员大场景了。  
ぅ战雷霆 说：（16:30:30）  
\- -我和你什么镜头？  
Loki在敲出这句回复的时候翻了个白眼，他就知道这女人是事儿逼，不仅找他的麻烦还缠着Thor不放。  
ぅ浣芙蕖 说：（16:30:58）  
一个战斗的场景，你在前面杀敌，我替你辅助治疗。很简单的，你来YY，我跟你说怎么操作。  
——还你杀敌，我辅助呢，真他妈作逼。  
Loki在心里冷冷地嘲讽，也懒得再同浣芙蕖哔哔，他感觉自己真是要被气笑了。  
ぅ浣芙蕖 说：（16:35:46）  
？  
ぅ浣芙蕖 说：（16:38:55）  
干嘛呢！不然我顶你号了啊。  
就在Loki生气的档口，浣芙蕖急着下线睡觉还在那头一味地催促，这更加剧了Loki的愤怒，一时间，竟气得他牙痒痒起来。  
ぅ浣芙蕖 说：（16:42:02）  
呃……懒得等你了，半天不说话，我上号了。  
ぅ战雷霆 说：（16:42:09）  
别，我和小魔王正玩呢，你去睡吧，明天再拍。  
ぅ浣芙蕖 说：（16:42:34）  
早说嘛，好，那我明天让剪辑师直接上你号录了，还要拍大场景。  
浣芙蕖是个爽快人，回完这一句后，Loki便见系统提示她下线了。不过浣芙蕖虽然没啰嗦什么就走了，他心里的愤懑却消不下去，在又怒、又委屈、又醋的情绪左右之下，Loki干了一件大事情——  
他用Thor的号给原一盟那些他看不惯的人群发了邮件，告诉他们为了公会的发展，经研究决定，将调遣他们去新买进的帮派支援建设，让他们尽快消耗完帮贡准备换帮事宜，并私聊他领取相应的补偿奖励金。  
在这些被发邮件的人里，除了不满他担任总舵霸主的那帮Thor死忠，自然还包含了浣芙蕖、勇士大叔、老霍等一众Thor的老友。

一石激起千层浪。  
Loki以Thor名义发送的这封邮件果然很快就在联盟里炸开了锅，甚至在一大清早，就将许久未登录过游戏的Thor本人也炸上了线。  
Thor是在早上六点左右被老友们的连番电话轰炸叫起来的，半梦半醒地连接了三四通电话，在Sif同Volstagg的一阵抱怨怒斥声中，他大概了解了事情始末，也猜到了定是Loki所为。  
他上了线，先安抚了一番被勒令退帮的兄弟们并承诺会妥善处理给大家一个满意的结果之后，单独找到了Loki。他将正在打海战的Loki拉到了两人的小房间，并给频道上了锁，质问他为什么要这样胡闹。  
“胡闹？拜托！我这是改革好吧。”Loki早在选择这样做的时候便想好了对策，当下不冷不热地回怼了一句怒气冲冲的Thor，便慢条斯理地给他讲起了自己想好的说辞，“你都快一个月不怎么上游戏了，自然不知道现在的局势，我给你分析分析：米德加尔特被我们打到四分五裂，正是狗急跳墙之时，不仅联合了老飞和刽子手一干丧家之犬，还资助了亚尔夫海姆总舵和分舵的几个联盟，准备集结一支联军入侵阿斯嘉德。虽然我们的两个联盟都很强盛，但要同时对抗这三方势力还是颇为吃力。我为什么要买约顿海姆的那个帮派？为什么想先分一批骨干过去支援建设？还不是想着让我们的人渗透过去，招收更多的帮众在那边也站稳脚跟，同时牵制住总舵的赤焰军团，不然你以为神之焰可靠？万一他要是再一反水，我们就完全是以一敌三了。”  
Loki伶牙俐齿颠倒是非的能力向来厉害，Thor说不过他，便只能同他讲人情世故的道理：“但你这样分派人手的针对性也太明显了，全是我们联盟的人不说，还统统都是质疑不满过你的。你这样让我怎么处？这些兄弟都是跟了我很久的了，你以我的名义踢走他们，等于让我愧对别人的信任，这是陷我于不义啊。”  
Thor说的真诚，Loki却不以为意，还反呛道：“你也知道他们质疑不满我咯？这段时间以来这些人一直针对我，我看在你的面子上都忍了，结果呢？呵……变本加厉。就以浣芙蕖来说吧，明知道你的号是我在玩，还故意和我对着干，变了性就算了，连名字都给改了！我不信这其中没有其他人的唆使，既然他们不给我面子，那我也不怕挑明了，我早就看他们不顺眼了！”   
在Loki的一通呛声中，Thor很快听出了导致这出闹剧的症结所在。  
他理解一直以来饱受流言侵袭的Loki有多么辛苦，清楚Loki同他在一起会面临的压力，也知道那些绯议对于自尊自傲的Loki来说是多么难以忍受的事情，这是打从Loki愿意公开他们的关系起他就明白的。正因为知晓骄傲的Loki为这段感情所付出的勇气和给出的妥协，心疼他在这些不为人知的地方做出的牺牲，他在更加爱他的同时亦包容他的坏脾气，纵容他那些无关痛痒的任性。  
他不是一个色令智昏的人，从来都不是，他之所以这么爱Loki，不是因为他拥有极度美丽的皮囊，而是因为他值得——爱是相互的，他在被他所爱的同时，也奉上了那颗被独立和矜傲层层武装的心所能给予的全部的爱。  
找到了事情的起因，Thor叹了口气服软道：“Sif把号变性改名的事确实是我的疏忽，她之前告知过我，说要拍宣传MV，想把我和‘四勇士’的号都统一为成年体型，名字也换成相同的格式，只是我没注意看消息，她以为我默许了。这样吧，等这个MV拍完我立马变回来，然后我们去拍大英雄和小萝莉的情侣视频，好不好？”  
“不好，这是两码事。我决定都做了，邮件也发了，吐出口的唾沫还能再咽回去不成？”但这一次，Loki显然没有那么好哄。说他借题发挥也好，公报私仇也罢，他这回是铁了心打算来一次排除异己的大改革，将这些阻碍他掌权的眼中钉全部肃清。  
“呃，你不是拿我号发的吗……我来做这个咽唾沫的人好吧？”  
“你不是说不在意游戏里的事吗？这会儿来和我计较什么？”  
“我……”Thor还想再说点什么，却被他突如其来的这句话堵得一时气结。  
诚然，他确实是不在意游戏里的输赢得失和流言蜚语，在他看来，游戏就是游戏，是花钱买个消遣，图个乐子，而他也正好不缺这个钱，权当娱乐生活，但这并不代表他不在意通过游戏这一渠道建立起来的那些情谊。  
他是一个重感情的人，在处理和对待亲情、爱情、友情的时候有自己的标准和原则。在他看来，这些朋友虽然相识于网络，但他们一起经历风雨，相互陪伴数载，虽然游戏是虚拟的，可通过它建立起来的感情却是真实的。人与人之间都是相互的，他在享有他们尊敬、爱戴、和信任的同时，自然也就肩负了守护他们的责任。出于这份责任，他花钱强大公会让他们不受欺负，花钱努力营造一个良好的环境供大家一起在游戏里快意恩仇，哪怕他因此成了外人口中“人傻钱多”的大佬，但作为一个精明的生意人，Thor非常明白自己做这一切绝不是因为当大佬被追捧的虚荣心作祟。  
“你最近都一副爱玩不玩的样子，说了游戏随便我玩，结果呢？我踢几个人你就不乐意、不允许了，怎么？垂帘听政啊？我是你选出来的傀儡国王吗？”  
“啧，你看看你说的这叫什么话……别太过分啊。”  
Thor不说这句话还好，他这句在Loki听来明显带有警告意味的话登时就点燃了他的怒火，让他怒极反笑地嘲讽了起来：“我说错了吗？你真的好虚伪啊，你知道这叫什么吗？这叫伪善，这叫骗、人。”  
“我怎么又骗人了……我对你怎样你心里没数？你和我的朋友起争执我哪一次不是向着你？我给他们讲你管理公会的不容易，给他们说你的能耐、你的本事，让他们配合你、让着你……”  
“配合我？让着我？我是三岁小孩吗？要靠他们谦让指点才能管好公会？”  
“又曲解，你这理解能力也不比三岁小孩强到哪里去……所有人都完全肯定你管理公会的能力，我只是希望你能同时兼顾处理一下人际关系！照顾一下我夹在爱人和朋友之间的不容易。”  
“我这不是处理了吗？他们走了我眼不见心不烦，你自然不用夹在中间受气了。”  
“你看你又绕回去了……你这个‘解决方案’不妥当，让我非常难处。”  
“呵，说了半天你只是想当‘好人’是吧？好人都让你当完了，我成了什么？我劳心劳力治理公会，得罪人的事都让我做了，结果到头来变成‘不服管教、恃宠而骄、肆意妄为’了？哈哈！真是好好笑啊。”  
Loki说到最后冷笑了起来，根本不给Thor解释和反驳的余地。  
他没想过把事情搞成这样的，但在应对Thor朋友这件事上他算是积怨已深，再加上最近这几天他不知道怎么搞的，总是心下烦躁不安，浑身不自在，人也格外暴躁，一点小事都能刺激得他火冒三丈，而且控制不住自己的负面情绪。  
“我真是好讨厌你那副口口声声说现实比游戏重要、我又比现实更重要的虚伪嘴脸！既然我都那么重要了，你还管游戏里那帮破人干嘛？明明自己都不玩了，丢个烂摊子给我管还叽叽歪歪，说到底还是虚伪，事实证明你在乎游戏一点不比我少，在乎又不承认，你怕别是个孤儿吧！”  
结果事情就变成这样了，他在牙尖嘴利的同时，又欠又不讲道理，机关枪似的将Thor喷了个狗血淋头，也彻底激怒了这个向来包容忍让于他的老好人。  
随着耳机那头传来一声巨响以及玻璃破碎的声音，Loki一愣，下意识地住了嘴。  
——那听起来像是Thor一拳砸碎了电脑桌上的那层玻璃……  
Loki暗自猜测，因为那张连桌是他们一起选的，所以他格外清楚构造。  
“所以是没得商量了？”就在Loki不说话的档口，Thor说话了。  
他的声音听起来非常冷静，哪怕正如Loki猜测的，他在刚刚才一拳捶碎了电脑桌的玻璃平面，并因此扎了一手的碎玻璃，血流不止。  
“对。”  
“你一定要这样？”  
听着Thor不同以往的冷酷声线，Loki莫名有点心慌意乱，但事到如今叫他悬崖勒马却是不能够了，遂也索性死磕到底。  
“对。”  
“你是不是不满我最近都没怎么和你玩？”  
“对！”  
Loki三声越来越响亮的回答彻底激怒了Thor，他是真发火了，道理讲不通再想到Loki自从当了霸主后越来越疯魔的游戏态度，血性一上来就打算好好治治他。  
“那行，我陪你玩，你到时候别后悔。”  
在Loki还没反应过来他这话是什么意思的时候，系统便提示二盟龙首解除了与一盟的同盟联合。  
这下，Loki整个人都懵了。  
随后，Thor将自己的YY也退了，走之前对Loki淡淡地说道：“阿斯加德我就送你玩了，你最好守得住它。”


	33. 神仙恋爱不服就干

Thor退联盟的事不仅震懵了Loki，就连他手下的四大管理也惊愕不已，在YY和游戏联络不上他的情况下纷纷给他拨了电话过去，询问他和小魔王之间到底发生了什么。  
面对他们的关心，Thor倒是回应得很平淡，他只字不提有关Loki的事，只说呆在阿斯嘉德太久了，感觉最近的游戏氛围如同一潭死水，毫无激情可言，便准备带兄弟们换个地盘游历一番，找点新玩法。还说自己马上要出门一趟，让他们建个新的YY频道将一盟各帮的兄弟们集合起来，先安抚一下他们的情绪等他回来，并承诺今天之内就会给大家一个解释与安排。  
但饶是Thor不说，朋友们也依稀猜到了肯定是他和Loki之间发生了很严重的事；而Loki方面，同样也对此事三缄其口，他没有回复任何人询问他关于这个变故始末的消息，只是让联盟管理去联络之前向他们示好的几个帮派，准备筹建新的二盟。  
一时间，哪怕双方当事人都未对此发言，但有关“战雷霆同小魔王闹崩导致创世内讧分裂”的消息还是不胫而走，并以极快的速度发酵得满城风雨。永恒之枪的各方势力都开始蠢蠢欲动起来，纷纷联络起作为出走一方的Thor方面，想要争取到这个拥有四个帮派、高战无数的土豪联盟。  
不过他们暂时联络不到Thor本人，在挂了电话之后，Thor去医院处理了手上的伤。他这一拳砸得不轻，大大小小的口子总共缝了二十多针，其惨烈程度已经足够他请假在家修养了。然而，回到家后，他却并没有歇着，而是立马在新的YY召开了管理会议，就向他们发出邀请的公会做了一番对比与讨论。权衡利弊之后，他最终选择了他们的“老对手”STARK集团作为新的合作伙伴，当天就带领众人转盟去了米德加尔特。  
“喂，你真不打算把你情人哄回来？他带人去了米德加尔特。”拨通了Loki的手机，一向八卦的Gast这回倒没有就Thor的事情问东问西，直接将现在的情况汇报给了游戏中叫不应、YY里也找不见人的他。  
“我知道啊，我游戏又没下线。”虽然已是深夜，可Loki明显没有睡觉的打算，键盘敲得啪啪作响，不知道在干什么。  
“虽然现在还没入帮，但看样子是选择和钢铁侠抱团了。”  
“钢铁侠会想要拉拢他，和他会选择与钢铁侠合盟，我一点都不意外。钢铁侠因为损失了一个二盟，最近一直被我按着头打，他再不想办法，米德加尔特就要被打得四分五裂了，他吸纳了Thor带过去的那个联盟，刚好救命；再来，Thor也不傻，在永恒之枪四个盟会里，单盟还能搅得起风云、抗得住揍的，也就只有钢铁侠那边了。”  
“你在干嘛？YY也不上。”听Loki平静的声音一时辨不出个喜怒哀乐来，Gast转而问道，“不想想办法把人抓回来？他们联合对你一点好处也没有。”  
“有什么好慌的？我这不正想着办法吗……呼！总算谈好了。”噼里啪啦一阵之后，Loki那边的打字声总算是停了，随着一阵窸窸窣窣的声响，似乎他关了免提将手机拿到了耳边，再说话的时候，声音也比先前近了些，“我收了阿斯嘉德南冀的两个中立小帮派，再加上鸡哥和弑剑他们去谈的一批人，明天正式合进我们公会填补二盟的空缺，对了，我打算重新成立一个新公会，新的YY频道我也建好了，以后就不用现在‘创世网游’这个了。”  
“你还真准备散伙独立了？”  
“不仅散伙，还敌对好吗？以后有得玩了。”  
“不是……你们这唱的哪一出啊？”听Loki话音里诙谐的笑意和那么一丝丝狠戾的兴奋，Gast是完全被他搞糊涂了。在打这通电话前，他本以为他的这位小朋友因为和男朋友吵架分手闹到公会解散必定正难过着，还为此准备了一番安慰的话，可现下听来，好像又不是那么回事儿。  
“很难懂吗？就像世界频道刷的那样，闹崩了、内讧了、分裂了呗。既然都这样了，那以后仇人相见，血溅三尺，不是很正常的吗？”  
“但我听你说话怎么好像一点都不生气啊！”  
“为什么要生气？我像是很在乎他的那种人？”  
“还真像。”  
听到Gast毫不犹豫的回答，Loki冷哼一声不再言语。  
正如Gast所言，他确实生气，而且气炸了，因为Thor选择了他的弟兄们，并为此同他彻底翻了脸。  
许是气到了极点，他反倒没有了伤心难过或委屈忧郁的情绪，涨满胸腔的就是恼怒，就是不服，满心眼儿的就等着看Thor到底准备作出什么妖来，他好与之好好较量一番，彻彻底底地治治他。同时也给他手下那帮总是质疑他、认为是他沾了Thor光的无知鼠辈一顿教训。  
——以前不发声反驳都以为他默认了谣言，这下好了，他到底是靠什么拥有一切，到底是谁更牛逼，就让实力说话好了。  
“说起来，我有个YY监听软件，你要吗？安插到钢铁侠那边，听听他们准备干嘛。”见Loki半天没吭声，Gast干笑着找起了别的话题。他不知道Loki此刻正满心搞大事地盘算得起劲儿，还以为他被自己戳穿了逞强的外壳正暗自神伤着呢。  
“我要那玩意儿干嘛？”Loki一听，嗤笑起来，“等着瞧吧，转盟之后要过12小时才能入新帮派，明天就有结果了，而且他们两边都是大佬，为了体现合作诚意，合盟之后的公会肯定会重新取名。对了，说起来，我倒是需要一个新情缘，我看你就不错。”  
“啊？”Loki跳跃式的思维饶是一向鬼马行空的Gast也有些跟不上，就比如现在，他是真闹不懂Loki怎么能从监听软件联想到新情缘上，而且还将主意打到了自己头上。  
“你气糊涂了啊？再饥渴缺爱你也不能把魔爪伸向好姐妹吧！虽然我确实魅力十……”  
“去你的！大晚上的别恶心我啊，还姐妹呢……排面你懂吗？排面。我堂堂一个霸主，阿斯嘉德之王，现在大家都知道我死情缘了，不立马找一个岂不是很没有排面？你现在不正好是萝莉体型吗？而且一直以来‘交际女神’的人设也还不错，就勉为其难让你当我的新情缘好了。”  
“呃……你认真的？”  
“我像是爱开玩笑的人吗？”为了表示自己不是开玩笑，Loki切到游戏打开商城，立马就给Gast赠送了一张改名卡，“改名卡给你发了，改个和我差不多的名字，周末请你吃饭。”  
邮箱一阵亮闪闪的提示，Gast点开一看，嘴角都快抽了：“还要改名啊？”  
“对。”  
“呃……”  
Gast一阵无语，但在无语之外，他也有点看懂了Loki此举的真实心理。  
说到底，还不就是对面那个带了字符的家族名吗，这家伙肯定觉得别人是和浣芙蕖情侣名了，看这小醋吃得，还说不在乎……啧啧，自己隔了个街区都能闻到他那边的酸味了。  
“行吧！老哥哥我就牺牲一下。”出于同Loki老乡、邻居、加拜把子的交情，Gast决定配合他。毕竟他是全程看过来的，知道他这个死鸭子嘴硬的小朋友有多看重这段感情，既然他心里不痛快想气气对方，他便陪他小打小闹好了。  
“不过改什么啊？我一时想不出来诶。”  
Loki正在算整合之后的公会人数，听他这么一问，就随口说道：“我叫小魔王，你就叫小魔仙吧。”  
“什么？你再说一遍？”  
“不然，小魔尊？小魔妃？小魔王后？”  
“你这赐名也太随意了吧！我要委屈了啊。”  
“哈哈哈哈！反正你自己看着办吧，就小魔什么的随便想一个。”  
“太随便了，老哥哥我伤心了，现在反悔来得及吗？”  
“来不及了。”  
“那就小魔尊吧，稍微正常点。”  
“行啊。你马上就是‘霸主夫人’了，开心吗？”  
“呵呵。”  
在Loki的调笑声中，Gast表示：我的内心是拒绝的，真是白替这小子操心了。

第二天，米德加尔特的情形果然就如Loki预见的那般，两位神壕合资，整合原本老创世的成员和STARK集团的成员成立了新联盟。新公会被更名为“复仇者联盟”，改联盟字样为“天”，力争天下第一的豪气与决心不言而喻。同时对外公开了友好与敌对的联盟名单，联合亚尔夫海姆同约顿海姆分舵，誓与整个阿斯嘉德盟会极其友盟约顿海姆总舵一较高下。  
针对这一令全服哗然的变动，早已做好准备应对的Loki亦不甘示弱地立马给予了回击。  
他在自己新建的YY频道1254召开全体大会，宣布废弃之前的1156频道，同时收纳阿斯嘉德南冀两个帮派，以及约顿海姆及亚尔夫海姆各一帮派组建新二盟，连同原本的阿斯嘉德总舵一盟，组成新公会“巅峰势力”，改联盟字样为“昊”。  
“新、旧成员都知道我们以前的联盟字标是‘雷’，此番更改为‘昊’，我给大家解释一下其中寓意：‘昊’字拆开，上为‘日’，下为‘天’。既然我们的敌对大言不惭妄以天自称，呵，那我们就日天——永远把他们压在下面！干到死、打到服！用我们的实力给予他们最强有力的打击，同时也清楚明白地告诉他们什么叫做——蝼蚁之辈，星星之火，休想与日争辉！”  
一番慷慨激扬霸气十足的演讲让Loki收获了满屏的鲜花赞美与喝彩拥护，使他在赢得军心的同时也最大程度地激励了士气，让这支新组建的军队对他的领导、对接下来的战斗充满信心与斗志。  
有的人天生就具有成为领导人的天赋和潜质，笼络人心，统帅指挥，掌控别人的情绪，Loki一向很擅长这个。就连Gast在听完他的动员发言后也私聊他说突然get到了他的帅点，并打趣他道：“你的浮夸洗脑包已经加载安装完毕，恭喜你拥有了一批指哪打哪的狂热脑残粉。”  
对于Gast的调侃，Loki不置可否。  
这并不是他狂妄自大，或者逞一时嘴快，而是有的时候，浮夸可笑的宣传语才对普通大众更有用。因为他们的普遍智商都不够高，无法同他们进行聪明人的对话，相反的，像这种激烈的言辞就很容易煽动起他们的情绪，在他们之中带起节奏。  
这些道理Loki非常清楚，若要揣度他真实的内心，其实他并没有如演讲中所表现出来的那么乐观，那么不屑一顾。相反，他为对面的联合感到焦虑与担忧。  
天下之势，分久必合，盛极而衰，不论是现实还是游戏，都同样如此。就Thor出走前的局势来看，创世在他的带领下已经形成了一家独大的格局，势头一度霸服，这是有利的优势，同时也是危险的信号。复仇者联盟的横空出世，各方势力的再度洗牌，则是一记最有力的冲击。  
但作为统帅，他不能让这种负面情绪被帮众们发觉，任之在他们中间传播开去。说他洗脑也好，打嘴炮也罢，心理战是两军对垒中很重要的一环，能最大限度地调动手下人的积极性，给他们树立必胜的决心。这不仅有利于管理，也能最大限度地挖掘他们身上潜在的战斗力。  
——有他在，他们不需要思考，只需要被领导就好。  
“还有就是大家多多拉人啊！平时没事的时候多在世界刷刷收人广告。我们公会常年招收爱打架的活跃玩家，功力不是问题，只要有热情、肯战斗，都是我们的好兄弟，有谁被欺负了，大家集体出动。我们的福利也非常好，具体奖励制度待会儿各帮帮主会给大家详细讲解。”  
“在这里我着重讲一下我们的拉人奖励制度：各位兄弟有亲朋好友在别的帮派的，拉来一人，只要呆满一个月，活跃度也达到标准的话，推荐入帮者奖励一千金币，按人头奖励，多拉多奖，无上限；之后你推荐来的人再拉了别的人来，我们也会按照比例给予分发奖励。一句话，不怕金币不够发，就怕你们拉来的人不够多！”  
Loki这话说得底气十足，因为在组建新二盟的同时，这些外来帮派里的土豪大佬经由他的游说与开导，想共创一番大业的雄心伟略也异常高昂，因而对新公会的发展都相当舍得投钱。  
在这种模式的激励下，一时间，世界频道几乎二十四小时都充斥着巅峰的收人广告，帮众们对别帮小团体的拉拢和争夺更是可谓凶残。  
随着圣诞节的来临，学生党和上班族都迎来了假期，现实生活里闲暇时间的增多使得游戏世界也格外热闹。新成立的两个公会都想在开战初便力压对方，因而在筹措完毕之后很快就打响了全面帮战，永恒之枪再一次陷入四盟会战的混乱局面。

“我发现你家这个小弟弟真的很适合去搞传销。”  
复仇者联盟的YY管理小频道里，此刻，是属于Tony Stake的吐槽时间。  
“现在看来，以前说他是‘嘤嘤怪’真的是我侮辱、低估他了，难怪他那么气。他这简直就是‘吧啦吧啦洗脑机’啊！还是超大功率那种，一张嘴一广场的人都得被洗脑。”  
“呵，他确实很有领导才能。”对此，Thor只能干笑两声表示认同。  
“你会被你这小弟弟打出来也正常，你们就不是一个段位的选手，不过没想到你居然是输给了那朵交际花，还真是……”  
“Stark，够了，别拿这个说事。”就在Tony打算以小魔王的新情缘小魔尊打趣Thor的时候，一个沉稳的声音打断了他的话。  
“队长，这事满世界都知道了，我就打趣一下。”  
被称为队长的人，是公会的统战指挥Steve Rogers。不同于Tony的幽默，向来朴实稳重的他时常是团队里的严肃担当，还因此被Tony戏称为毫无情趣的“老古董”。  
“这种事不能拿来取乐，会让别人心里难过的。”  
“你看，你又不通人情世故了，反而是你这种小心翼翼的态度才会让当事人难受好吧。”  
“你……”  
“哈哈！没事没事，这没什么。”新公会才组建没一个月，可他们俩这种争论的场面Thor却已经见识过无数次了，当下赶紧插进来打了圆场，这才阻止了两人的又一场辩论。  
“我是真搞不懂你们这些所谓的‘神仙恋爱’，前两天还秀得死去活来，天上有、地下无，转眼就自己打了脸……”  
“咳！”  
这次突然“咳嗽”的是Tony的老友，同时也是之前和Thor进行PK决赛较量的无敌浩克，Mr.Banner。  
“得得！我不说话了，我闭嘴研究我的新装备。”  
看得出来，比起队长，Tony显然比较怕招惹他。  
“雷霆，世界上的传言不好听，你别在意就是了。”Banner是个友善的人，在Tony不再胡言乱语后，他安慰了Thor。  
“嗯，我知道，谢谢。”  
饶是满世界的人都在说他被小魔王甩了，嘲讽他从雷神变绿神，头上的青草够牧羊……但说起Loki的新情缘这件事，Thor还真没吃醋，也真不在意，甚至为Loki的作妖感到又无奈，又想笑。  
因为小魔尊这个人，他是知道的，不仅知道他是Loki现实里的朋友，还知道他也是个Omega，而且是个发誓只找Alpha的Omega。  
噢，想到这件事他就忍不住要笑了……  
那是在Loki来澳洲度假时发生的事。  
有一天，Loki的这位朋友给他打来了电话，当时Loki正在洗头，满手的泡泡，便让自己在一旁托着手机按了免提。  
电话一接通，Loki这位朋友便在那头哇啦哇啦地嚎叫开了，他以非常恼怒的声音控诉自己约了个高大帅气的Beta男打炮，结果那个骚男骗他当了一回“1”，享受完他的服务后就提裤子走人，竟不按约定反操他。  
Thor发誓自己不是故意要听的，但Loki这位朋友在手机那头说得极快，声音又大，哪怕Loki已经一直暗示他别说了，可他还是说个不停，讲完之后又一个劲儿在那边直骂Beta都是大屁眼子，还赌咒发誓好一阵表示以后只和Alpha好……  
天知道他当时托着手机站一旁看Loki笑趴在水槽里时，是如何忍住不笑的！  
被回忆逗了个乐，抢在自己要在频道里莫名其妙笑出来前，Thor清了清嗓子说道：“我们也采用奖励制度收人吧，除了和他们一样之外，再加一条：凡是退了巅峰过来的人和拉巅峰成员过来的人，一律现金奖励，这笔钱我来出。”  
“卧槽，大手笔啊！你这是铁了心要把你前情人给干死？”  
“不，我只是想教育一下他，而且我和他的关系不存在前不前的……”停顿了一下，Thor还是选择了和他的新朋友们坦白，“我们并没有分手。”  
“什么？”  
“所以你们这么劳民伤财是打着玩儿的？老兄！你们这特么又是什么新型秀恩爱的方式啊？”  
“文明用语。呃……不过这真的很让人费解。”  
“呵……这很复杂，不说也罢。”对于大家的疑惑，Thor最终没有给出一个解释。倒不是他故意隐瞒，而是他和Loki现在的情况着实很难向旁人解释得清。  
诚然，Thor想在游戏里好好教育一下Loki，认真教他做人，而他们也确实已经在游戏里斗得势如水火了。可现实里，两人其实都没有说过要分手，只是断了每天的语音、视频联络，陷入了冷战。虽然冷战也可能是分手的一种表现形式，但Thor觉得他们不是，他不会和Loki分手，同时也诡异自信地觉得Loki同样不会。就是这一点最说不清了，因为他的自信并非来自于自负或者自我安慰，而是来源于他和Loki之间存在着的某种默契，或者说，感应。  
这说来就有点玄学了，就是类似于心灵感应之类的东西吧。在刚发现这种感觉存在的时候，他们还曾就此调侃过，说或许他们前世就是恋人或者兄弟什么的，所以今生才会如此合拍。  
“啧，行吧行吧，反正你们是‘神仙恋爱’，你说了我肯定也听不懂。”

“你当然听不懂，傻屌。”听着耳机那端属于钢铁侠的声音，Loki在自己频道上了锁的小房间里发出一声嗤笑。  
你要问他为何会去偷听对面的聊天？那他必定会很不屑地告诉你，这叫战略监听，知己知彼，百战不殆。反正他才不会承认自己是因为想知道Thor在新公会、新朋友中都干了些什么，才从Gast那儿要来了监听软件，对钢铁侠的0852频道进行了全面监听。  
“你又把别人给听上了？”给他软件的Gast一进频道便听到了那边的说话声，随即很不客气地挪揄他道，“这么想听你情哥哥的声音，直接给人家发语音、打电话啊。”  
“谁想听他了？我是在听钢铁侠开小会打什么坏主意好吧。”Loki翻了个白眼关掉了软件，反正后面也没什么好听的了，人都散了。  
“那你听到什么了？”  
“你别说，还真让我听到了。他们也准备全面挖人了，呵……还现金奖励，拼谁有钱是吧？Thor真是个阴险狡诈的大屁眼子。”  
“说别人是大屁眼子，我怎么听你的语气好像很高兴？”Gast算是比较了解Loki的一个了，从他今天的声音里，他敏锐地听出了一种莫名的兴奋。虽然他不知道是什么事情让Loki兴奋，但听这声音就知道他今天心情不错。  
“我有什么好高兴的？又要为此筹资出钱了，我心烦还来不及。”被Gast这么一说，Loki顿时冷淡道。  
他的高兴表现得很明显吗？虽然在听到Thor说他们没有分手的时候，他的心情确实不错。  
“你说没有就没有吧。对了，你和那小子现实真的分手了？”  
“他没提我也懒得搭理，爱怎样怎样，随便他。”  
听他如此嘴硬，Gast逗他道：“既然你都懒得理了，我出手了啊！战雷霆还是很帅的，我和你这么好，你不要，我要，也算肥水不流外人田。”  
“……你皮痒了是不是？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“懒得理你，差不多要掠夺了，我得先把软件监控调到他们统战频道去。”  
在最近的帮战和掠夺中，Loki对这款监听软件简直是爱不释手，甚至可以说有点依赖了。自从有了它，他对敌方的动向完全一清二楚，连探点的人都省了，只要挂着他们的统战监听，就能轻松应战，随心所欲地打击对方。  
Loki是相当聪明的，知道这种上帝视角的小手段用多了容易暴露，所以他总是有取有舍，并不是每个信息都采纳，只在事关输赢的对推中使用，有时还会在一些无关痛痒的地方假装着了对面的道，故意送送人头。  
可世上没有不透风的墙，久走夜路要撞鬼，Tony也是个人精，吃的败仗多了，不免心生怀疑，怀疑联盟或者YY频道里有“007”出没。  
这一天，他在掠夺快要结束的时候在团队频道里打字，让大家跟随他先埋伏在后山山头上，然后私聊了作为统战的队长，让他故意在频道里说要带人从后山小路绕道偷袭。因为剩下来的时间只够打这一波了，而对面的比分落后他们几百分，可以说这场掠夺的胜败在次一举。  
听到这一命令，正愁没处去打这几百分的Loki果然上了勾，立马带团奔至小路围堵。Tony在山头上站得高看得远，见他应对如此迅速，而周围又没发现探子的踪迹，心里顿时有了底。他在Loki的大军行至山坳的时候带人从山顶冲锋而下，猝不及防地将满心扑过去围剿他们的两个大团怼了个措手不及。  
Loki心下一惊，知道自己暴露了，赶紧一面指挥应对，一面切断软件并清除了监听痕迹。但他不知道的是，Tony本身便是个技术宅，各种软件玩得贼6，确定007现象真实存在后立马对自己的YY频道一番解码追踪，很快就发现了是他所为。  
“监听软件好玩吗？小弟弟，你们联盟干脆改名叫‘监听势力’好了！我这儿还有好几款无痕的你要不要？”  
掠夺结束后，Tony立马在当前打字嘲讽起了Loki。被他这么一揭露，世界频道上也很快带起了节奏，没一会儿，就全服都知道了他们这场“监听风云”，跟着叫起了Tony即兴给他们取的这个新名号。  
糗大了的Loki只能装无辜，结束了统战就在频道里痛斥起对方的诬蔑和诽谤来。他手下的帮众们自然是向着自家老大的，操起键盘就往世界频道怼，说“天下第二”打架不行，泼脏水倒是厉害。一时间骂作一团，两边的节奏都带得飞起。  
Loki这波颠倒黑白的骚操作把个Tony气到不行，是第二天就买了百来个YY小号，挂去了Loki YY频道的接待大厅发黄色广告。  
他编写代码拷贝到这些小号上，并设置了自动发送，一时间，Loki YY接待大厅的公屏上就被这些小号发出的广告刷了屏。什么“点我开启午夜激情，小哥哥不要嘛”、什么“戳一下正中红心，寂寞蜜桃妹妹在线裸聊”、什么“深闺少妇脱衣首秀，绝版兜裆布湿到你硬”……总之怎么有伤风化怎么来，直害得Loki的频道因为涉黄被封禁了三天，全体迁去一个临时小频道挂机，Tony方才解气。

——彩蛋时间——  
哈哈，不知道大家有没有发现，他们的YY频道号码其实暗藏玄机……  
Thor的创世网游公会最初的频道“1156”，是电影《雷神1》的上映时间2011年5月6日的缩写；  
Tony的STARK集团网游公会的频道“0852”，是电影《钢铁侠1》的上映时间2008年5月2日的缩写；  
而Loki在本章建立的新频道“1254”，则是电影《复仇者联盟1》的上映时间2012年5月4日。  
为这样安排，是因为这三部电影私以为是他们各自的故事开端（Thor、Tony）或魅力主场（Loki），同时也是我个人在整个系列中最为喜欢的了。


	34. 父与子的换位思考

巅峰全公会一千多号人龟缩在8位数的临时小YY频道里度过了极其没有排面的三天后，Loki的四位数短ID频道总算是解封了。  
吃了这么一个大亏，Loki自然不会忍气吞声，索性将“监听风云”进行到底。不过监听软件是用不上了，因为Tony往自己的YY频道里上了好几个防窃听的插件，但这也难不倒Loki，软件不能用了就用真人007，反正找人借一个拥有复联频道会员马甲的YY号又不是什么困难的事。  
只是这样一来，便只能监听人多的大频道，不能再听别人小频道里的私人谈话就是了。  
Tony拿他是没办法的，人数固定的掠夺战还好说，参与的120人满员后把频道一锁，007小号便进不去了。但帮战没法防，一打起来统战频道里几百号人，根本查不出谁是007，只能干生气。  
“让他听吧，帮战比的是人数和功力，不像掠夺，大家人数一样、功力相当得讲求策略。野外群架打起来都是乱糟糟一片，就算知道了我们的动向也没多大用处，况且他自己也是统战，光指挥自己那边还忙不过来，多玩几次他就知道没意思了。”就在Tony开管理会议，准备礼尚往来也给Loki那边派几个007的时候，Thor发言谈了自己的看法。  
众人想想也是，靠蛮怼的帮战就算监听也没什么实质性的得失，没必要学对面玩阴的，日后落人口实。况且打赢了还能隔空嘲讽，气一气那个爱耍小聪明的家伙，也是一大乐事。  
“小弟弟，这波被埋得爽吗？我知道你在听，别怂，继续起来送啊，我们在复活点正六点钟方向等你们呢！”  
——傻！屌！  
结果还就真如Thor所说，在实践了几次之后，Loki并未从中捞到什么好处，反而因为太过注意对方的走向而被干扰了指挥决策，输了好几次明明可以干赢的仗。一气之下，聪明反被聪明误的他就不再上那个小YY了，还把之前支持他窃听的几个亲友管理给骂了一顿。

在圣诞假期的最后一个周，Loki回了一趟家，倒不是他想家或是放假无聊什么的，而是因为他缺钱了。  
虽然网罗了不少土豪共同出资建设，但作为公会会长，Loki自己花的钱也不在少数。再加上自从Thor回归游戏，开始给他自己的战神号收材料做镇族和特效之后，整个大区“死星之焰”和“特级炉晶”的价格被他一抬再抬，眼看Thor很快也做出了镇族主武器，功力突飞猛进，为了不被他挤下排行榜第一的位置，还差一半材料做镇族副武器的Loki只能硬着头皮同他怼价格抢材料。  
一口气将十颗“死星之焰”收集齐，Loki的“小金库”也差不多空了。眼看发放一月份福利的时间又快到了，这让他不得不丧气地低头回家索要“援助”。  
到家的时候，父亲和大哥因为生意上的事出了远门，只有作为大学讲师的二哥在家。  
看着自从搬出去住后就一向无事不登三宝殿的小弟，二哥很了然地笑问Loki是不是没钱了，而后很大方地给了他一笔多于他说出的数额的钱。  
“谢了，二哥。”  
“小弟。”在Loki拿了钱准备回自己房间的时候，他的哥哥叫住了他，并在他询问的眼光里温和地笑道，“父亲在每次出门之前都会交代我们，要是你回来的时候他不在，让我们一定满足你的所有要求。”  
没想到哥哥会突然说起这个，Loki心下有些讶然，但很快，他就露出了一个嘲讽的表情，不掩轻蔑地冷笑起来：“谢谢他记挂我这个小要饭的，我很感谢他愿意给我钱花。”  
“你怎么能这样想？”  
“你说这个不就是为了提醒我别忘了这一点？”  
“当然不是。”对于Loki的嘲讽，二哥显然很不认同，“我是想说，父亲一直都很记挂你，他爱你。”  
“爱我？”爱这个字眼似乎刺伤了Loki，让他猛然间拔高了声调，然后像控诉似地用着古怪的表情尖刻又快速地说道，“所以从小到大都忽略我、排斥我、无视我？我说二哥，你不会忘了他一直以来是用什么脸色对我的吧？要我给你学学吗？”  
Loki的一席话让彼此都陷入了沉默，但Loki没心思去揣测他二哥沉默的原因和他当下的心情，他的整颗心都被愤怒又酸涩的情绪充斥着。时隔多年，哪怕他强迫自己不去在乎，哪怕他假装自己丝毫不在意，但提起父亲，想到他冷漠的脸和疏离的眼神，他的心里还是会泛起一阵又一阵的疼痛，为着那些他渴望又被迫不去渴望的关爱与认同。  
“这是一个错误，”良久，那个和父亲有着相似眉目的青年才重新开口，他取下了眼镜疲惫地捏着自己高挺的鼻梁叹息道，“父亲早就知道自己错了，在对待你的问题上，他和我聊过很多次……在你搬出去之后。”  
“所以？你们父子聊天关我什么事？”  
Loki不屑地挑了挑眉，但青年并没有回答他的挑衅，只是冲着他苦笑道：“在你最需要关爱和呵护的童年时期，他刚好处于走不出和母亲……走不出离婚的阴影。他不是不爱你，只是他那时候陷入了情绪的怪圈走不出来，对着和母亲非常相像的你，他……他只能选择逃避。”  
这一席话二哥说得吞吞吐吐，难以启齿，仿佛正历经着某种痛苦。而Loki听得同样痛苦，甚至更甚，因为那让他直面了他最不愿面对的事实和过去，原因他早就猜到了，此番再次确认，仍旧是痛彻心扉。  
“是我的错吗？长得像妈妈是我的错吗？！”为了不让被自己视为软弱的痛苦情绪外泄，Loki本能地选择了用愤怒作为回应。他尖利地质问，恶毒地冷笑，就像他一贯应对痛苦时所采取的姿态那样。  
“不，你没有错，错的是父亲。就像你说的，他忽视和缺席了你的成长，让你感到寂寞和不被喜爱……这是他的错，他也承认了，在他将母亲的事情看开放下之后，他真的为此非常抱歉和愧疚。”  
“哦？是吗？抱歉啊，我并没有感觉到。在我看来他还是老样子，还是那么的高高在上，不可一世，仿佛多看我一眼就会让他浑身难受似的。”  
“那只是你带着成见的看法。你没发现他老了吗？变得恋家，变得唠叨，在你每次回家的短短几天里总是出现在你周围做一些想引起你注意的事情……呵，他只是还没能迈出向你正式请求原谅的那一步。”  
“你的意思是我该理解他？原谅他？你搞清楚，他是一个成年人，而我那时候还只是一个孩子！因为他管理不好自己的情绪，因为他走不出自己的怪圈，所以我就活该被他的冷暴力伤害？”  
“我知道这很难，但如果你一直仇恨他，一直活在过去的阴影里，你快乐吗？”  
“我快不快乐不要紧，大不了大家一起痛苦，他现在很痛苦吗？”  
“他痛苦，他已经痛苦很久了。”  
“那就对了！因为我曾经就是那样痛苦的！”  
Loki在吼完这句话之后恶狠狠地瞪着他的哥哥，他想笑的，想表露出一种大仇得报的快意，但他却只能呼呼地喘着气，仿佛那耗尽了他浑身的力气。  
快乐吗？  
这种血液沸腾、呼吸急促、颤栗晕眩、失重到眼前发黑的感觉是快乐吗？如果不是，为何他在喊出那句话之后是从未有过的酣畅淋漓，通体舒畅，内心轻盈得如同一只鸟儿？如果是，又为何他无法舒展眉头，面露笑容，摆脱那些兴奋之下熟悉的沉重酸涩？  
“Loki……”兄长站了起来，似乎想要走近他，但在他满是防备的目光逼视下还是重新坐回了书桌后属于父亲的那把靠椅，“我知道有些强人所难，但有时候你换位思考一下，你站在父亲年轻时候的角度，你能做得更好吗？”  
他的声音很轻，甚至有点虚弱，但就是这么轻飘飘的话语却搅乱了Loki的心绪，让他本能地拒绝被他引导：“我不要，我就是我，为什么我要去做那种无聊的设想？那是最没有意义的事情。”  
——如果我和Thor有一个很像他的孩子……  
“真的没有意义吗？”  
——如果Thor背弃了我们，追逐着他的梦想远去，但我却要天天面对着一个翻版的小小的他……  
“没有。”  
哪怕Loki回答得斩钉截铁，但他的内心却像是打开了潘多拉的魔盒，被那种新奇的感觉引诱着，情不自禁地将父母亲的故事带入了他自己。他知道自己的共情能力很强，而他该死的二哥正好利用了这一点。  
——这个无辜的孩子会在我满心怨恨的时候寻求我的呵护和关爱，不停的，不停的在我面前乱晃……他会用打碎东西、惹是生非、顽劣乖张来引起我的注意……噢！看他可恶的发色和眼睛，看到他就想到Thor……不！我不会这样迁怒于他……  
“但我曾经做过这样的换位思考，小弟。你说我伪善也好，自私也罢，如果我是当年的父亲，我……一句‘不要迁怒’说来容易，但做起来这真的太难了，爱极而生怨，我们都不是圣人。”  
——我能把孩子当成爱的寄托吗？别开玩笑了，我恨他的父亲，恨他身体里流淌着的不属于我的那一半血液。不……他并没有做错什么，他也是受害者，他也同样被抛弃了。啧，他长得和背叛者真像……  
“你不需要马上原谅父亲，至少现在不需要。我让你换位思考只是想打开你的心结，让你明白他对你的感情很复杂，但在这些感情里，绝对包含了爱。”  
——我想爱你的，毋庸置疑，你也是我的孩子……我只是还没有准备好……我不想的，但看到任何会让我联想到过去的东西我都很难过。稍微懂事一点好吗？给我一点时间适应？只是需要一些时间……  
“你试着理解他，同时也放过你自己。不是因为你不好，所以他不爱你，相反，你优秀、聪慧、闪耀得就像他曾经挚爱过的那个人，你根本没有必要自卑，也没有必要因为他的懦弱逃避就否定自己。”  
——自卑吗？不，不可能！我怎么会自卑……我只是……  
猛然间，Loki回过神来，突然发现在不知不觉间，他所有的思绪都被他的哥哥引导了。这让他出奇的愤怒，但更为可怕的是，他甚至还想继续刚才的设想。  
“你在洗我的脑，你太可怕了，我从一开始和你对话就是错误的。”  
“那你为什么还站在这里？你真的不想寻求一个放下过去的办法吗？”  
“谁说我没有放下？”  
“你真的放下了吗？Loki，都说你像母亲，但在性格方面，你是最像父亲的一个孩子。你们同样的死要面子活受罪，将那些莫须有的骄傲和自尊看得太过重要，以至于就算自己痛苦困顿，也要死守着它们。但亲人之间哪有那么多的非黑即白，水深火热？你只看到了父亲过错的一面，但说句实话，他待你不差，一个父亲应尽的义务他全都尽到了。”  
——够了！不能再听他的话了，他是父亲的说客！他让你想的所有都是为了让你理解父亲！  
“你是说供我吃穿？送我上学？给我花不完的零用钱？哈！那是我要求的吗？是我想要的吗？我想要的……只是一点关爱和关注，只是他时常夸夸我，抱抱我，或者在我犯错的时候骂骂我……你懂吗？你根本不懂！因为你被父亲重视着！”  
“就你这种脾气，有谁敢骂你？！”就在Loki控诉着自己的委屈，陷入自己的情绪愤恨难平之际，一向温和，在他的记忆里没怎么发过脾气的二哥却陡然拍了桌子。  
“知足吧Loki！三个孩子并不是只有你感受了父亲的‘纯物质父爱’，你以为他经常夸我和大哥？抱我们？牵我们的手去公园玩？谁还不是一上小学就被送去寄宿学校了？世上没有那么多教科书式的父爱母爱！不要把你拥有的一切想象得理所当然，认为别人做的永远不够。”  
“长这么大你有换位思考过吗？在你一次次感觉不公平的时候你又想过别人的感受吗？这世上还有无数的孩子被抛弃、被虐待、流离失所、朝不保夕，你是因为穿得够暖，吃得够饱，才有资格悲叹你缺失的关爱。”  
青年一连串的质问直怼得Loki哑口无言，他从没见自己的二哥发过这么大脾气，或者说，像这么强硬，让人无从反驳。他不想被他像这样说教，更不想承认他说的有道理，但听完之后，他原本一腔的怒气却是怎么也发不出来了。  
“呵……这么多年，我总算看到你像一回Alpha了。”无法发怒，又提不起据理力争的底气，Loki最终撇撇嘴干巴巴地嘲弄了他的哥哥一句，一副自讨没趣的样子。  
“为什么这么说？”观察着Loki的反应，知道他或多或少听进去了一些话，青年也收起方才的严肃笑了起来，仿佛刚刚那个言辞激烈的人不是他一般。  
“你细腻得不像一个Alpha。”  
“正如你尖锐得不像一个Omega。”  
“Omega就一定要柔顺而软弱吗？”  
“Alpha也并非一定要武断和专横。说到底，这没有应不应该，人的个性罢了。”  
“行吧，你总是有那么多的歪理。”  
“哈哈哈，别人来听我讲歪理可是要花钱的，或许，你可以考虑把我刚刚给你的钱分一半给我。”  
“再！见！”  
在青年明显恶作剧得逞的笑声中，Loki瞪了他一眼转身溜了。同时心里的小恶魔也再一次确认——他果然最讨厌这种所谓的老好人了，简直都是笑面虎啊笑面虎……

因为到家的第二天就下起了鹅毛大雪，天气和路况都变得相当糟糕，Loki便索性在家里一直待到了假期结束的前一天才返回学校。  
不知是否是习惯了家中温暖的壁炉一时不适应自己冷冰冰的公寓，回去之后的Loki发现自己感冒了，虽然没有发烧咳嗽，却一直头晕乏力犯恶心，点了份清淡的外卖粥，打开光闻着味道就吐了。  
吸取上一次感冒的教训，这一回，Loki第一时间就吃了感冒药，还预约了社区诊所以备不时之需。不过许是吃药及时，他的感冒症状虽不见消褪，却幸而没有发烧或继续恶化。恰逢春期开学季比较忙碌，外加游戏里的事情也多，他吃了几天药见没什么大碍，就没再管顾了。

说到游戏，Loki最近可谓是全身心投入，因为同复仇者联盟之间除了日常帮战的较量外，一场新的较量也随着一则官方通告的发出拉开了序幕——那就是第一届3V3战队PK大赛。  
3V3是在单人PK上的一项进阶玩法，既由不同职业的三名玩家自主组队，以小队模式同对方小队进行PK，直至其中一方玩家全数死亡，余有幸存玩家的一队获胜。  
这项玩法推出有一段时间了，但因为给的奖励一般，队友及对手的自动匹配系统又不科学，所以除了组队进去刷段位的玩家以外，零散玩家几乎很少参与，体验反馈也相当不好。  
官方为了提高这一玩法的关注度，此番特意将原定的第二届单人PK大赛延后，优先举办战队大赛。这次大赛同样是面向全区服，赛制及竞猜奖励和单人PK赛一样，全区第一战队的每位玩家也会同之前的单人PK冠军一样，在每个服务器的主城PK擂台区拥有同等规模的巨型雕塑。不同的是，此次会先采取本服淘汰制，既每个服务器先内部决出一支冠军队伍，再由这支队伍代表全服去进行所属大区的冠军争夺。  
对于这场临时插队的3V3大赛，Loki一开始是非常不满的。因为作为在整个大区都屈指可数的双镇族玩家，他对第二届单人PK的冠军之位可谓是势在必得。不过他随后转念一想，作为永恒之枪的种子队伍，Thor和钢铁侠那边肯定也能在本服淘汰赛中杀出重围，如果他的队伍能将他们狙击在淘汰赛场上，那在帮战胜负总不相上下的当下，无疑是对他们最强的一记重击。  
心中有了打算，Loki就立马着手准备了起来。  
首先便是队友的选择。  
他对每个职业的相生相克以及在组队配合中的优势劣势进行了一番详尽的分析和比较，并挑选了公会中每个职业里属性最好的号交由操作最厉害的代练同他组队实践，同时在实践演练的过程中和这些PK经验丰富的代练反复比较、开会商讨，誓要打造出全服最强的3V3小队，将复联小队踩在脚下。  
经过一周的组队尝试，Loki及其团队最终将职业搭配确定在了“法师+巫师+女武神（输出模式）”的方案上。  
这是一个舍弃了肉职业和治疗，全输出超高爆发的搭配，是在基于对目标劲敌复联小队的预估上所走的一步险棋。在Loki的分析中，对面的几个顶级号都是肉职业，Thor和钢铁侠的号要么上一个，要么就是这两个功力属性最强的号搭配一个女武神或输出职业上场；而他们这边则没有能与之匹敌的战神或巨人号，与其退而求其次在功力上落后对方，不如就让功力和属性最高的小魔王号和小魔尊号上场，并佐以女武神在输出状态下的群体控制，在高风险的同时也将胜率提升到最大化。  
可如此一来，决定胜负的重担就百分之八十都压在了Loki肩上。因为作为3V3中最容易被开场集火秒掉的法师职业，如果他的操作不够犀利，在对方减员之前避不开群攻，那只要他一倒下，他们这个无肉无治疗的小队就基本gg了。  
明确了出战方案，接下来便是日以继夜的操练。  
为了专心练习，Loki单方面暂停了赛前一周的帮战，不论对面如何宣战挑衅都不予回应。他在公会里选了最强的战神、巨人、女武神组成陪练小队进行实战PK，专攻如何闪避群攻，拖延自保。有时甚至还以一敌二、以一敌三，磨练自己在无队友辅助情况下的应变能力，可谓是将所能预见的所有战局都提前演习了无数遍。  
在Loki暗中努力寻求进步的同时，Thor同样没有闲着。  
从巅峰方面拒不应战开始，他便猜到了Loki肯定是将双方较量的重注下在了这一次的3V3战队大赛上。结果一打听，果然不出所料，Loki每天都带人窝在驻地练习，并且打算亲自上场。  
这激发了Thor的好胜心，令他哪怕手伤初愈，动作弧度太大还是会感觉疼痛也要亲自上场。因为Loki已经严阵以待，他没理由还缩头畏尾让代练上场，再来，他也很想和Loki好好打一场，他们已经很久没有PK过了。  
遥想那时候他常常整个下午在办公室里陪Loki PK，或者说，Loki熬着夜陪他度过那些没有公事的漫长下午。在那些快乐的时光里，他们会聊天说笑，亦或是淘一张歌单一起静静地听，明明就是几个月前发生的事，但现在回想起来，却颇有一种恍若隔世的感觉了。  
就如同Loki所预料的那般，复联方面采用了“战神+巨人+女武神”的阵容，出战的三个号也是全公会这三个职业中功力最高属性最好的，分别是ぅ战雷霆、钢铁侠、黑寡妇。而且让人意外的是，这三人也选择自己亲自上号。  
“嗨，你的手能行吗？”  
“没问题的，本来就是小伤。”  
赛前的练习对于每一方来说都是必不可少的，Tony对人称“寡姐”的Natasha自是一百二十个放心，这位强悍的女玩家有着绝大多数资深男性玩家都不具备的犀利操作和反应能力。让他有些担心的反倒是Thor，因为这位朋友的手受伤了，入会一个多月来虽然每天都上号、上YY组织帮派事务，但这段时间的帮战却几乎都是代练在上他的号操作。  
Thor每天的磨合训练都按时参加，大家解散之后他就拉着自己的亲友们打，或者挂到PK擂台去找人练手。那股刻骨钻研的劲儿，让Fandral和Sif等人都不禁感叹认识他这么多年，还是第一次见他玩游戏玩得这么勤奋投入。  
Thor如此认真对待，除了是想赢之外，他也想体会一下像Loki那样玩游戏的心情和感受。  
他时常会在擂台区看到Loki的号，绿甲金冠的小法师身边随时都簇拥着想同他PK较量的人。他也想，好几次，他都忍不住要操控着自己的战神跑过去了，但Loki总把他当空气，就连原地挂机也不把正面朝向他所在的方向。这让Thor无比确信那是他本人上号，但也正因为这样，他只能远远地看着他，然后在屏幕前无奈地叹息。因为他同样无比确信只要他过去，Loki就会立马传走，或者下线。

时间一天天过去，很快就到了3V3战队大赛开启的日子。  
赛程安排还是和上一次的全区PK一样，简单的初赛之后，连续复赛两天。复赛第一天的比赛场次相对多一些，从六十四强淘汰至四强；而第二天则是半决赛和决赛。  
作为永恒之枪实力最强的两支队伍，一开始就被分配在对战名单两侧的巅峰王者队和复仇者决胜队有惊无险地一路过关斩将，毫无意外地在决赛之战中遭遇了。  
双方的呼声都相当高，以至于下注时间过半，两边的赔率还基本持平。但随着Loki在世界频道上秀出自己经过半决赛终于凑够PK币兑换出的金色神典，复仇者一方的赔率开始持续上升，因为这本典籍直接为小魔王号加了50点功力，再加上他是六人中唯一拥有双镇族的玩家，可以说只要他在场上屹立不倒，那他们队的优势就近同碾压。  
决赛为五回三胜制，传送进赛场位面后，照例是5分钟的准备和弹幕活跃时间。  
巅峰必胜！小魔王赛高！押我们的朋友们稳赚不赔！  
复联！妇联！妇女联盟！一群弱鸡~  
癫疯狗吠什么吠！你们垃圾监听王开场就要被秒！  
天下第二天下第二天下第二天下第二天下第二~~~  
日天用力日啊！劳资全部家当都押你们身上了！输了全图开红！  
啧，两位大佬不再喊话秀一波恩爱了？上一次大赛不是秀得飞起？  
这尼玛修罗场啊！小魔王带着现任小魔尊打前任战雷霆hhhhhh  
哈哈哈哈哈哈！我也记得这个战雷霆上次还表白来着，果然秀恩爱、分得快2333333  
……  
弹幕上无外乎是加油、互喷、嘲讽这对决裂前情缘的，号主上号的诸人各发了一条本公会的收人广告后就屏蔽了弹幕。Loki那边除他之外的另外两个号都是代练在上，所以头顶还不时会冒出一些明显是收费代发的广告和信息。  
“都别刷广告了，集中一下注意力，把设置调好。记住我之前说的打法，开场如果黑寡妇像前几场一样切的是输出就先秒她，如果切的是治疗就先秒钢铁侠。”  
“老板，战雷霆和钢铁侠都选中的是你，开场注意跑图。”  
“我知道。”  
从六十四强一路打来，Loki算是见识到了所有人对法师的“敌意”。因为皮脆、输出高、又是最让人头疼的远程职业，几乎每个对战的队伍都会首先集火他。但这也在他的预料范围内，加之前段时间的苦练，让他应对起来还不是那么吃力。  
“开场我肯定要硬吃一个毒镖，我会把自己的毒镖上在Th……上在战雷霆身上，并拖延住他，你们行动要快！”  
“嗯。”  
“好。”  
3、2、1的倒计时之后，第一回合比赛正式开始。  
“集火钢铁侠！”  
从对面女武神的走位判断出她的状态，Loki当机立断下达指令，开始了进攻。  
他和Thor互换了彼此的毒镖，顶着持续掉血的伤害（中毒镖之后不能翻滚，否则持续掉血）咬牙翻滚两圈用远程控制技将他捆缚。Thor和钢铁侠的进攻目标都是Loki，但就在Thor被困的一瞬间，突进到一半的钢铁侠也被Loki一方的巫师和女武神截住，两人将他夹在中间就是一通狂殴，哪怕Thor立马解控过来支援，但两人的技能还是目标明确地朝他身上招呼。  
“顶住！别管战雷霆！先秒掉钢铁侠！”  
拥有镇族主武器“雷霆之锤”的Thor伤害是相当高的，Loki一边指挥一边加入战圈，仗着自己功力高为队友抗下绝大部分的伤害。  
“老板，你下半血了，快走！”见Loki完全将自己的脆皮法师当近战沙包玩，操纵Gast巫师号的代练有点着急。  
“继续！钢铁侠残血了，大不了一换一，别怕，黑寡妇切的是奶。”  
事实证明Loki的决策是正确的。  
三人合力在黑寡妇不断大奶钢铁侠以及Thor在旁全力干扰攻击的情况下秒掉了他，虽然Loki也残血，没拖多久就被Thor击杀，但他们这边还剩两个血量过半的输出，对战起对面一输出加一治疗来，还是颇为轻松的。  
“你们俩继续集火战雷霆，他现在解控还没好，全力进攻！别管黑寡妇，让她奶，战雷霆一死她就没辙了。”Loki躺在地上看着因为角色死亡而变为黑白画面的屏幕继续指挥。在对面只有两个输出的情况下，他这样以命换命先解决掉其中一个输出的打法是非常明智的。  
Thor的号虽然血厚耐揍，还有奶妈不停给他加血，但要以一敌二，对手还是同样高功力伤害极高的号，落败也只是时间问题。  
果然，在对垒抗衡了一阵之后，Thor的战神同样难逃被击杀的命运。眼见大势已去，在治疗状态下无法输出反击的黑寡妇放弃了抵抗，第一回合战斗，Loki一方获得首胜。  
“我就说切奶不行吧，他们都是纯输出高爆发，集火你们其中一个我根本奶不上来。”复联的上锁小房间里，Natasha对第一回合的战斗冷静分析道，“第二局他们肯定还会采取这样的打法，只能说尽力吧，到第三局的时候我切回输出。”  
因为比赛规则的限制，女武神这个可输出、可治疗的职业只有在赛程过半的时候才能获得一次切换状态的机会，他们一开始选择了治疗，便只能在前两回合以治疗状态进行对战。  
“我没想到小魔王那个号伤害那么变态，随便打我一下直接8000血没了！”Tony是他们这边的指挥，按照他一开始的想法，他和Thor的号都是防御和伤害极高，不可能瞬间被秒杀，与对面三个输出硬拼，Natasha作为治疗可以使他们打得更加游刃有余。但让他没想到的是，对面还真是一上来就秒人，他自认为不会死的号根本经不住集火。  
“这一把你先打巫师吧，我去拖住Lo……拖住小魔王。他很皮的，机动性又高，虽然是最不抗揍的法师，但其实没那么好打。”想到Loki在PK中喜欢使的各种小聪明，Thor无奈地笑道。  
“行吧！你家这小弟弟是真的皮，如果刚刚那一把他往后退了的话，我们是有胜算的。”  
“他不会退的，弃车保帅，只要能赢得胜利，谁都可以是车，包括他自己。”  
“啧……我以为他会更个人英雄主义一点。”  
“哈哈，他以前确实是那样。”  
谈笑间，Thor想起了他们以前玩3V3的时候，Loki总想当活得最久输出最高的那个，这才过去多久啊……竟莫名有一种觉得他长大了的感觉。  
 


	35. 巅峰对决3vs3

短暂的休息后，第二回合很快开始。  
发现Thor他们这次的目标转向了巫师小魔尊，Loki并没有太多的惊讶，仗着对面的女武神依旧是奶，照样指挥小队先集火秒杀钢铁侠。  
但让Loki皱眉头的是，Thor明显比上次机灵了一点，一上来就将他困离了其他两个队友，并一直缠着他，不让他靠近。虽然这一回还是以二打一，他的巫师和女武神先合力击杀了钢铁侠，再如法炮制地解决掉剩下的两人，取得了第二场的胜利，但Loki知道，如果他们采取这样的打法，那后面三场一旦黑寡妇切换为输出，那将会是相当艰难的战斗。  
而事实也正如他所料。切了输出放开手脚战斗的黑寡妇简直强到可怕，犀利的操作干净利落，走位更是无比风骚。三人一开局就合力秒杀巫师，然后集火他，将他打得避无可避，无力招架，硬生生让对方连胜了两场，扳成了2:2的平局。  
“老板，最后一局了，这样下去要输啊……”上巫师号的代练连着两次开场阵亡，连个完整的连招都没能打出来，心态不禁有些崩了。  
“让我想想。”  
Loki也倍感压力，快速思考之后，他放弃了集火攻击的团战打法，决定走分散路线，将3V3拆分成三队1V1来打。  
“这一次，一开始我们就把他们冲散。幸好法师天克女武神，我先去单独解决掉黑寡妇，你们巫师对战神，女武神对巨人，不存在很明显的职业克制，就一定把战雷霆和钢铁侠拖牢了，绝对不可以死！在我击杀黑寡妇之前，不能让他们聚拢互相支援，懂了吗？”  
“好。”  
“嗯，你小心一点，这女人很厉害。”  
“我知道，我会尽快结束战斗过来支援你们。放心，按我说的打，这把很稳！”  
Loki在说这话的时候心里其实很没底，倒不是他害怕打不过黑寡妇，她的操作再厉害，毕竟职业缺陷在那里，而且他拥有双镇族，在功力和属性上还完全碾压她。他害怕的是自己队伍里的另外两个人撑不到他这边结束，因为拥有单镇族的Thor和钢铁侠的号，同样在功力和属性上碾压了他这边的巫师和女武神。  
最后一回合一开始，Loki就率先施放爆炸魔法炸开了对面聚在一起的三人，然后一个闪现避开Thor和钢铁侠，直接杠上了黑寡妇。  
“小魔王冲我来了，单独PK……这小子很机智啊！”Natasha一见这势头，便立马大呼不妙。然而Thor和Tony也很快被单独缠上，一时间难以脱身前来支援。  
“你撑住！我打女武神有经验，马上过来。”离她最近的Tony想要援助，然而对面的女武神虽然功力不如他，可操作还是有的，控制技能又多，黏上来就像一块狗皮膏药一样根本甩不掉。  
Natasha“啧”了一声之后就无暇再说话回应，键盘敲得噼里啪啦乱响，使出了浑身解数对抗起Loki来。  
因为职业克制的关系，她打法师的胜率是最低的，更何况对方还是排行榜第一的号，功力越了她近200，操作也是一流代练的水准，一番激战下来，她的血量很快就告了急。  
“Thor呢？你们在干嘛！”怒喝一声，Natasha被逼到交出了非万不得已一定不能交的大解控，但Loki似乎就在等她使出这一招，瞬时将留好的魔法囚缚捆到了她身上，并施以了镇族神器特有的强力攻击。  
“我过不来，这巫师拦起路来根本不要命，但我把他打下半血了，你再坚持一下。”  
“我等一个突进，马上就来！”  
“……别来了，我死了。”双镇族的变态伤害下，Natasha双手脱离了键盘，虽然心有不甘，却只能眼看着自己电脑屏幕上的画面在一瞬转为了黑白，“打了他三分之一血，我尽力了。”  
“Tony你小心！他朝你过去了。”  
随着Thor的提醒，Loki一个闪现加入了钢铁侠与女武神的战圈。  
“继续缠住他，你不需要打输出，全部技能用于防止他靠近我就好。”释放着对钢铁侠的连续攻击，Loki有条不紊地向己方的女武神指挥道。  
巨人对他同样存在职业压制，所以他得时刻与之保持距离，万不可被其近身抓住。  
“我快不行了老板，伤害太高……”  
“躲一下技能，再撑14秒！我的大招马上好了！”  
Loki一边不停地发射飞刀用无CD的普通攻击击打钢铁侠，一边胆战心惊地看着自己大招冷却的读秒CD和女武神越来越稀薄的血条暗自咬牙。  
好在女武神足够争气，在终于扛不住钢铁侠的攻击力竭身亡的同时，Loki的技能读秒刚好完成，为他在随后的互搏中击杀钢铁侠创造了最有利的条件。  
“呃，最后变成你和你的亲亲小弟弟单挑了。”看着Thor击杀掉对面的巫师，Tony抱手靠在椅子上进入了看戏模式，“你的血量比他健康啊，这要是还输了就丢人丢大了。”  
“哈哈……不好说，他常常在这个血量反杀我。”  
“你给我尽全力了，不要为放水先做铺垫。”  
虽然被这样调侃，但这一次，Thor是完全没有想要放水的，因为那是对一起拼搏的队友的不尊重，更是对作为对手的Loki的不尊重。  
Loki经过前两轮的战斗已经下了半血，为此在面对Thor的时候，他格外的小心谨慎，保持着安全的距离几番试探就是不靠近，想要用他最擅长的跑图打法来完成这最后一轮的PK。  
对于Loki的想法，Thor一清二楚，他们在此之前已经PK过无数次了，可以说对对方的套路和习惯都了如指掌。  
跑图绝对是吃亏的，他根本跑不赢Loki；再加上他的战神不近身完全打不出暴击，只会在拉锯中被对方白白削损血量……Thor一边思考，一边躲避着Loki释放过来的魔法拉近两人的距离。他看了看自己各项技能的CD又预估了一下Loki的，在短暂的思量后做出了速战速决的判断。  
说时迟，那时快，Thor一个突进袭到了Loki近前，用硬吃一波伤害的代价将跑图中的他控在了原地。Loki有些惊讶于他的速度，也立马看穿了他的套路，心中警铃大作！但饶是预判到了他下一步的动向，却还是无法挣脱束缚重新拉开距离，在这样的劣势下，他只能尽力发动攻击，应对他接下来的一连串技能。  
这一波互吃伤害的强打下来，在分开之时，Thor还未至残血线，而Loki却已经只剩两千不到的血了，也就一个技能的事情，而他本人也好像明了没有了翻盘的希望，放弃抵抗直接照脸冲了过来。看着他逼近，Thor突然就很想皮他一下了，于是他向后几个翻滚拉开彼此的距离，然后冲着Loki发射了一枚毒镖。  
“操！”  
在被毒镖击中的一瞬间，Loki直接就在频道里骂出了声。  
Thor这家伙绝对是故意害他丢丑的！  
毒镖带来的伤害就算不翻滚也会每秒掉血220点，持续时间10秒，而他1980的血量，根本撑不过去。  
被扔了毒镖掉血掉死？这么可笑的死法真是、真是奇耻大辱！  
“老板……”躺了的代练同学想笑又不敢笑，他悄悄开了弹幕，果然满屏666，都在笑原本全场最佳的小魔王居然是这么个憋屈的死法。  
“不许说话！”  
Loki真是好气啊，再看到比赛结束后爬起来满屏蹦跶并不停给Thor刷花的钢铁侠，联想到他之前害他频道被封的事儿，以及监听也没捞着好处的事儿，一时间，真是气得肚子都疼了。

有仇不报那就不是Loki了。  
于是在第二天的全区大战中，Loki再使坏招。  
“听我的，买对面，稳赚不赔。”  
比赛开始前，他来到YY聊天大厅，对聚集在这儿讨论下注的帮众们这样说道。还让大家在联盟频道里将他的话刷一刷，提醒那些没有上YY的人。  
众人不明就里，因为这一场复联小队着实幸运，排到的队伍来自新服，功力要比他们落后一些。但见自家老大说得如此信心满满，外加自全面帮战以来对这个敌对联盟累积的仇恨值，将信将疑之下还是听从了Loki的话，纷纷买了对面赔率极高的冷门小队。  
比赛一开始，复联小队就连胜两场，毫无悬念地碾压了对面。频道里观战的众人都有些着急了，可Loki却让大家稍安勿躁，只说待会儿听他指挥行事便好。  
在第三场开始前的等待时间，当所有人都认为这场五局三胜的比赛将就此结束的时候，Loki终于说话了：“现在全部人点开排行榜，鼠标右键战雷霆，给他发送私聊，随便发什么，一直私聊就对了。”  
因为战场优化问题，在比赛位面中如果同时接收大量私信将导致游戏运行不畅，角色人物行为卡顿，这也是他之前让代练不要在比赛前处理私聊接发广告的原因。  
此时聊天频道里有五、六百号人，他就不信一人私聊一句，不能将Thor这个坏胚私得卡到爆炸。  
——卧槽……什么情况？  
突然在个人聊天频道框里刷起屏来的各种陌生人私聊让Thor傻了眼，与此同时，他就发现自己的延迟开始飞速飙升，从正常情况的十几毫秒猛然飙到了一万多。  
倒计时结束，Natasha操纵着自己的号同钢铁侠一起以前两局的阵型向对面逼近，转头一看Thor的战神号还杵在原地不动，不禁出言提醒道：“Thor你在干什么？比赛开始了。”  
“我这边卡住不动了。”连点了好几次鼠标都没反应之后，Thor有些着急地捶起了键盘，好死不死，他的战神终于往前小跑了几步，但画面却卡得如同PPT一样。  
“你原地放什么技能？”从Natasha这边看，Thor诡异地往前跑了一段，然后便对着空气释放起了技能，急得她赶紧停下了脚步，不敢再贸然上前。  
“我很卡，妈的……延迟两万多了！”乱捶键盘的后果就是他的游戏人物在卡死一阵之后突然空放之前按下的技能，跟抽了风似的根本不受控制。  
“怎么会这样？”发问的是Tony的男友兼代练Jarvis，因为今天的比赛时间和Tony公司的一个会议有冲突，所以换成了由他上号。  
“突然很多人给我发私聊，啧……还在发。”Thor想在当前打字让这些人停止私聊，但在延迟如此高的情况下，他打好的字也根本发不出去。  
战雷霆搞毛线啊？！  
呃……演员？  
打尼玛的空气！这是收对面钱了吧！  
还打不打啊？  
……  
哪怕黑寡妇和钢铁侠的号都在当前打出了“不要私聊他！”的警告，但却无济于事，Thor那边卡得举步维艰，弹幕也因此炸了锅。  
这一变故之下，对面三人先是一愣，随后便立马反应过来抓住这天赐良机发起了猛攻，Natasha同Jarvis无暇再管顾Thor，只能联手应战发起反击。在这种高端局里，三打二基本是没有悬念的，一番血战之后，他们便连同着Thor卡死在原地的号一起被对面三人击杀，输掉了这第三局的比赛。  
“老大牛逼啊！哈哈哈哈哈哈！战雷霆卡成静态了！”  
“哈哈哈哈！解气！弹幕都在骂，妇联狗们着急到不行。”  
“一群菜狗子，活该！”  
见敌对被吊打还输了一场比赛，Loki这边的YY聊天频道里顿时一片欢腾。但他们显然被Loki“教育”得很好，无须他提醒，对外假装不知情，还在弹幕里伪装吃瓜群众，带起了“战雷霆收钱准备故意输掉比赛”的节奏来。  
看着大家都在骂Thor、骂复联，Loki自是又解气又欢喜，但在欢喜之中他也注意到了钢铁侠的操作手法明显和昨天不一样，遂问道：“钢铁侠的号谁上的？不像本人的样子。”  
“他男朋友上的，之前是他的全职代练。”很快就有人回答了他的问题，每个帮派里总有那么些消息灵通的家伙，对各种小道消息了若指掌。  
“哦，那接下来的两场都私聊钢铁侠好了，换个人玩儿。”幽幽地笑道，Loki的心里又有了另一重的算计。  
“诶？我好像不卡了，私聊也停了。”在第四局开始前的准备时间里，Thor发现自己的延迟突然降了下去，远近拉了一下视距发现也收放自如变得正常了。  
但还没让他来得及高兴，Jarvis那边就说话了：“呃……改成私聊我了。”  
“操！这特么是谁在搞鬼？！”气得Thor直接在当前频道敲字怒骂出来。  
Loki那边的人许是在前一局的使坏中得了甜头，此番私聊起钢铁侠来更为卖力，直把个可怜的Jarvis卡得在比赛开始后达到几万延迟，走路都是掉着帧往后退的。  
钢铁侠的代练已被对方收买，马上就要掉线了233333  
钱已到账，表演开始~  
眼看钢铁侠的号卡得比上一把的Thor还厉害，Loki笑着发送了两条匿名弹幕。这节奏一带起来，顿时满屏的弹幕都跟着就此嘲讽、谩骂起来。  
在三缺一的情况之下，复联小队接下来的两局也没法打了，饶是Thor同Natasha浴血奋战，终究还是输掉了这一次的比赛。  
因为是和别的服务器打，永恒之枪的人基本都在代表全服出战的复联小队身上押了重注。正所谓期望越大失望也越大，再加上关乎利益，大家都赔了金币，整个复仇者联盟因此被骂得狗血淋头。  
Tony回来一听就猜到是巅峰那边所为，再一看世界，全都在骂他们联盟和骂他的代练Jarvis，其中还有不少拿他们关系说事儿的，编排得相当不堪入目。Tony登时就炸了，气不过之下，他在世界频道发言怒斥监听势力使坏，还被继续带节奏骂他输了就甩锅，给他取了个绰号叫“甩锅侠”。  
“妈的，气死老子了！立马宣巅峰一波，全员强制参加！我要好好打打监听小弟弟出气！不、不止今天！以后每天早、中、晚都宣！”不仅输了比赛、家属挨骂、自己也当了回彻彻底底的背锅侠，Tony是要多惨，有多惨，气急败坏地就给Loki那边来了个全图宣战，并放言接下来要同他们全天24小时开战。  
“你家这个小弟弟，真是可怕得很！太坏了、坏透了！”  
“呵……你不是第一个这么说的人了。”  
Thor也反应过来是Loki在捣鬼，心里又好气来又好笑，气的是这家伙的坏心眼儿还是那么多，有仇必报的本事见长，结结实实将他坑了个有口难辩；笑的是他想出来的这个报复招数也真是奇葩至极，真不知道他机智狡猾的小脑瓜里一天到晚都在盘算些什么天马行空的东西。  
但听着Tony这样说，他还是忍不住向他解释，或者说，替Loki开解道：“但他其实就是有点皮而已，本质还是好的。”  
“啊哈？你是认真的吗？？我怎么觉得你的三观有问题？？？”  
对于Tony语调夸张的诘问，Thor干笑了两声不置可否。  
在他看来，Loki只是一时被权力冲昏了头脑。特别是在他当了总舵霸主，功力冲到排行榜第一以后，每天都有很多人簇拥他，吹捧他，这对一向寻求认同感的他来说冲击太大，难免就因为这些虚妄的东西飘了起来。  
也正因为如此，他才想在游戏里给他点教训，好让他认清什么是最重要的。

双方的战争在3V3大赛后重新白日化，在永恒之枪掀起的话题度甚至超过了新一季大版本“诸神黄昏”的问世。  
作为旧神时代的最后一段史诗故事，此次春季更新的内容非常多，不同于先前版本的惊喜改动也很多。  
其中最大的不同就是给出了在上一季版本中承诺广大玩家的开放性主线剧情，既洛基挣脱束缚后率领巨人与诸神一方展开惨烈的末日厮杀，正邪双方的命运将全权交由两个阵营的玩家自主书写，不同的结局也将对之后的剧情产生影响。  
在其他方面，除了照例开放以末日之战为主题产出第五阶金色装备的两个新团本以外；还强化了先前的航海版块，加入了诸如大型海战及潜水寻宝等新玩法；并加大了打造镇族神器及武器特效必须材料的产出途径；增设了许多趣味十足的休闲日常；玩家们原本封印在90级的游戏等级也随之突破到95级。  
但这一次的新版本内容对于永恒之枪的玩家们而言，却更像是为两个大公会的势力争霸开拓了新战场，激发了他们的战斗新热情。  
转眼进入三月，冬去春来，持续了一整个冬天的战争让双方都颇感乏味，而此次更新的大型海战正好让两边将战场从陆上开拓至海上。一时间，玩家沉迷打海盗获得图谱建造更高级别的战船用于战斗，而对于新推出的那些本应备受欢迎的休闲日常玩法，则没有官方预测的那么受重视，就连抽出时间去打新团本，也仅仅只是为了制造更高级别属性的金装，提升战斗中所必须的功力。

“老大，我们在盟会区被捶了！”  
这一天，Loki正挂在YY聊天大厅，一边同帮众们闲聊，一边用新刷出的特级精钢炮图谱制造大炮武装自己的战船，频道里就有人喊起了求助。  
“盟会区有什么好玩的，把他们引去海上打啊。”一听有架打，Loki来了兴致，正好他做齐了船上的左右八门精钢炮，将自己的“救世王者号”升到了最高级，急需找人试试威力。  
说起这最高级别的战船，那可不简单。因为各部位所需的制造谱都是品阶最高掉落极其稀少的，为了刷够所有图谱，他可是自更新后就组队天天爆肝去打巨型海盗，连着熬了快一个星期的通宵，才将船上的大炮连同船首、船帆、船舵等，全数武装成最高品阶。  
“先来这边救下命啊老大！顺便做个任务，他们人特别多。”  
在盟会区，不同盟会的玩家不用宣战就互为红名，每天在盟会区里击杀别盟玩家刷分，也是日常任务之一。  
“啧，来了来了。”  
想着顺道带帮派里的人做做盟会任务，Loki照着联盟里发的坐标传送过去，一看人还真不少，立马原地拉了一个帮派召集令和对面打了起来。复联那边似乎是有组织有准备的，没打多一会儿就又拉来了两个团的人，Loki一见要吃亏，赶紧闪现到盟会区域外将人拉了出来，打算组织一波再好好打回去。  
“拉召过来打我们，一分钟后拉召跑了，我觉得是在向咱们炫富啥的？”  
“你是第一天知道他们都是富二代吗！”  
“表面兄弟魔小妹，我们被骗帮骗舵的战大哥今天也很想你。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”  
“别说话，待会儿吓得魔小妹不敢进来了。”  
……  
看到小魔王将人拉了出去，当前频道里立马刷起了嘲讽。  
“别和他们口水，各帮开团把人组织一下。”Loki对各种白字是见怪不怪了，懒得搭理之下便在联盟里喊话组起人来，眼见二帮、四帮的管理很快到位，独独三帮还没人开团，遂问道，“小宝塔呢？”  
说起来，他好像已经有两天没见着这家伙了。  
“宝塔千里送去了。”  
“哦？”  
“就前几天打海盗，他没把图谱优先分给小琦芯，结果惹大发了，别人又闹脾气又装病的，吓得他赶紧上门道歉认错去了。”  
“这就是宝塔不对了，好东西居然不先分给情缘，这不是找打吗？哈哈。”  
“啧……别闲聊了，三帮的点我进组，我在联盟频道打字了。”Loki心烦意乱地打断了众人，将全部人拖到统战频道，并开了麦序模式准备开战。  
作为开服就一起玩的老亲友，小琦芯有多娇气、多爱作Loki是非常清楚的。当下对小宝塔的渎职，也只能腹诽这两口子不懂事，明知道最近战斗多还作逼装怪玩消失。  
但其实他心烦意乱的原因还有一个，那就是他突然想到了以前同Thor及其亲友团一起打副本的时候，Thor总是拿了团长将产出的好东西全都分给他，也不知道他私下里是怎么和他的亲友们沟通的……他最近老这样，会因为许多小事联想到和Thor相关的那些过往。  
这总是让Loki在回过神来的时候烦心不已。他不承认自己是思念Thor，或者说后悔同他决裂了，但他却总因为那些无关紧要的事情回想起Thor的好来。

“怎么这个点就打上了？”快要八点的时候，Gast上线来了YY，听频道里正放着战歌，便卡麦问道。  
“你来得正好，接一下我的麦，我去弄点东西吃。”听到他来，Loki将他抱上了麦。这场架一打就打了一下午，以至于他连晚饭都错过了。  
“唔……你是真的不要命。”Gast本来是想拒绝的，可听出Loki的声音里满是疲惫，频道里又还有两三百号人等着，作为公会二把手的他只能接替他继续指挥起来。  
Gast不是那么疯狂的游戏玩家，在Loki成立巅峰网游还硬是给他上了个军师职位以前，他可以说一直都是热衷处情缘耍人玩多于热衷玩游戏的类型。现在天天上线还带人打帮战，一方面是被Loki逼的，另一方面则是因为担心他这位小朋友的健康状况。  
作为每天都和Loki玩在一起的人，Gast非常清楚他最近的身体一直都不太好——天天熬夜玩游戏，三餐也不规律，导致他的这位小朋友好像在肠胃方面出了点问题，时不时就喊胃疼、肚子疼，让他去看医生还总被他以“没时间”、“过两天就去”、以及“吃了药了”敷衍掉。总之就是小借口一堆一堆地气人，但看着他那副病怏怏的模样又着实可怜，搞得他每天不上线帮帮忙就会感觉良心不安。  
其实Loki并没有骗Gast，他确实是吃了药，吃肠胃药和止痛药。因为以前就患过肠胃方面的疾病，他的家里总是备着胃药和肠炎药什么的。  
Loki不是一个娇气的人，这一次，他也只当是最近饮食不规律，吃了太多外卖，才导致老毛病犯了。外加这段时间学业和游戏里的事情非常多，确实也忙，因而根本没把这些吃点药就能缓解的小病小痛放在心上。  
这时候的Loki还不知道，因为这一时的疏忽，将导致日后一个非常严重的后果……


	36. 江湖不似我来时，我亦不似我来时

“不是吧……你也不玩了？”被鸡哥火急火燎地叫上YY，一听他说自己要卖号退游的事，Loki便顿时觉得头大。  
“小宝塔和小琦芯就不说了，怎么连你也要走。”  
这是一个多事的四月，小宝塔去千里送回来带回了一个大消息，那就是他由网络奔现的女朋友小琦芯怀孕了，两人即将奉子成婚。而为了准备结婚的事宜和迎接宝宝的出生，他们也准备双双卖号不再玩游戏。  
“没办法啊，老哥我上次说的那单生意砸了，现在一千多万的漏洞补不上，马上还要打官司，人都快愁疯了，还玩个鸡巴蛋的游戏。”说起自己要退游的原因，鸡哥也是长吁短叹。他去年年底经不住朋友的诱惑一起投资了一个大项目，没想到才短短几个月的时间就被坑了个结实。  
“呃……”听他这么一说，Loki也不好再多说什么了，毕竟只是一个游戏，现实里出了这么大一个事，放谁身上都是不可能再继续玩下去的了。  
“很严重吗？你家里不是还有矿么？不能弥补损失？”作为一起玩了很久的亲友，Loki在沉默一会儿之后关心道。  
“别提了，人倒霉起来喝水都他妈塞牙！矿上的生意被老头子收回去了，让老子自己想办法，他一开始就不同意我入伙，这下刚好被他言中，气得就差没对我家法伺候了。”  
“唉……你那号还值点钱，找好买家了吗？我这边帮你联系一下。”  
“行吧！我那号的功力属性你是清楚的，帮我问问看公会里有没有大佬愿意收，价钱好商量。其实我也不指望能卖多少，这游戏根本不保值，我前后花了两百多万，能卖个二三十万就谢天谢地了。”  
鸡哥这番上线除了是来给Loki知会这件事之外，也是上号截截图，准备挂到游戏账号交易平台上去做展示用。  
对于这款游戏的不保值情况，Loki也是心知肚明，在心里初略地估算了一下后，他想着自己应该能帮鸡哥这最后一个忙：“弑剑有一个别服过来的土豪朋友正好想买一个高端的精灵号，我去帮你谈谈，看能不能谈上四十万。”  
“谢了！小老弟。”  
“嗯。”  
言说至此，又是一阵沉默。  
自古离别多感伤，饶是鸡哥这种没头脑的性子也在这两厢的默然中觉察出了点儿酸涩的滋味来，叹息一声，他笑着对Loki说道：“唉，你别难过，其实我走了也没啥，我看最近虽然打得挺激烈，但两边都没什么输赢。”  
“啧，我有什么好难过的，你老给我惹事，少了你这个祸精，我管理起帮派来还容易不少。”闻言，Loki轻哼了一声，言语间一派毫不在意的轻松，“你还是赶紧去处理好你这档子事吧，就当买个教训，以后多听听你家老头子的话，你以前就是甩手掌柜当惯了，又冲动，又没脑子。”  
“哈哈！还教训起老哥我来了……说起来，你去看病了吗？我之前听高天尊说你磕止痛药跟磕糖豆豆似的。”  
“我能有什么病，我最近还胖了。”Loki说着摸了摸自己微凸的肚子哑然失笑。他这段时间肠胃好了，胃口也好，每天吃很多东西，还从早到晚坐着玩游戏完全没运动，不知不觉都长小肚子了，“就前段时间吃坏了肠胃，老毛病而已。”  
“那就好。我先下了，有什么电话联系啊。”  
“好，号的事，有消息我给你回话。”  
鸡哥走后，Loki一个人挂在频道里，盯着好友列表里又一个暗下去的名字发了会儿呆，一时之间，突然感觉到一阵没来由的寂寞。  
小宝塔、小琦芯、毁灭勇士、鹰眼、鸡哥，这些人是他的第一批亲友，早在约顿海姆老飞手下的时候就玩在一起了，前四个还是当初陪他去偷掠夺Boss，一起被踢出帮派的。  
那时候，他们一起打副本、做日常，一起氪金，一起爆肝……他老是嫌弃他们是猪队友，认为他们或人傻钱多、或蠢笨无趣、或手残脑残，总觉得自己愿意和他们玩，是因为一时间找不到比他们更服从指挥，同时也愿意什么都让着自己的队友，因而只能凑合。  
就这么嫌弃着，凑合着，从约顿海姆时代到阿斯嘉德时代，也算是一起走过了一路风雨。而现在，小宝塔和小琦芯结婚去了，毁灭勇士从去年年末起就不怎么上线了，鹰眼也在他同Thor决裂的时候跟着去了钢铁侠那边，今天鸡哥再一走，他们最初一代的亲友团算是彻底解散了。  
他是真的寂寞吗？其实也不是。  
毕竟现在的他一呼百应，有一整个公会的人听他指挥号令，陪他征战四方，相较过去，是何等的意气风发。但他就是觉得心里空落落的，看着那一个个曾经无比熟悉而今却换了卖号易主签名的游戏ID，甚至萌生出了一种天地只余我一人的凄苦。  
Loki以前也玩过不少游戏，但都不大走心，自己也总是先于同期在一起玩的人退游，像这样目送一批亲友离开，还是头一次。  
或许最初相识的人总是有着特别的意义，爱人如是，朋友也是一样。而人往往也是在失去之后，才更懂得珍惜。  
——早知道，该对他们好点的，不管是这些蠢货，还是Thor。  
这一刻，Loki不得不承认他怀念这些一直以来备受他嫌弃的家伙们了，他们存在的意义如此深刻，是后来认识的人、新结交的朋友、簇拥围绕他的热闹所无法代替的。  
咕咚……  
就在Loki的内心持续着酸涩的时候，他的肚子却不合时宜地响了起来，随之而来的胀气感让他习惯性地将手放在上面揉了揉。他这一个周来老这样，估计是吃太多了又懒得动弹以至于消化不良，肚子动不动就胀气咕咕叫，非得揉一揉才消停，不然那股气就会一直在肠子里钻来钻去的难受，就像肚子里有条小鱼在吐泡泡似的。  
揉了一会儿“噗”地放了个小屁，这让Loki有些囧，却也适时地打断了他满心的离愁别绪。站起来活动一番，给自己切了盘有助于消化的水果，重新坐到电脑前的时候，Loki将号开去了PK擂台，打算找人切磋两把打发打发晚餐前的无聊时间。

却说Thor自打决定好好同Loki玩一场，在他最痴迷的事情上给他点教训之后，真的就天天上游戏了。不论是帮派事务还是每日帮战，基本都亲力亲为，将原本打算同Loki共度的圣诞假期以及项目结束后准备用于去探望他的年假，全都消耗在了在家玩游戏这件事上，做了个彻彻底底的宅男，只在圣诞节当周回老宅陪父母过了个节。  
转眼夏去秋来，Frigga看他假期都快结束了还窝在家里没个动静，而Loki也只是在圣诞当天给她打了祝福电话，之后便再也没了联络。Frigga是个绝顶聪明的人，心里一合计，就知道他们肯定是闹矛盾了。  
四月伊始的一个午后，Frigga特意去了趟Thor的别墅，见他果然又守着游戏当家里蹲，便一边帮他收拾房间，一边不经意地对着坐在电脑前的他奇怪道：“你怎么天天都窝在家玩游戏，不是说要去看Loki的吗？”  
这猝不及防的一问让Thor蓦地停住了敲击键盘的手，而他正在敌方人群里驰骋的战神也因此被围殴致死。  
“Loki学业忙，抽不开身出去玩，所以我在游戏里陪他。”Thor找了个借口回答她道。他同Loki一直没说分手，而他也不会和他分手，这里面的事情太复杂，他不打算同Frigga细说。  
“是这样的吗？”可Frigga却显然不是那么好唬弄的，她放下了手里叠到一半的衣服，走到Thor旁边的那张沙发上坐下。再度开口的时候，她的语气变得非常认真，看向他的眼神虽然依旧柔和，却也清朗锐利得不容他有丝毫逃避，“你是怎么看待Loki的？跟妈妈说实话。如果你只是抱着玩一玩的心态，那就别再招惹他了，那孩子看似坚强无所谓，其实是玩不起的。他是个很好的孩子，你不要伤害了他。”  
见Frigga难得这么严肃地警告自己什么事情，Thor哑然失笑，摘了耳朵里的半边耳塞，将游戏窗口最小化，冲她笑道：“妈，您在说什么呢！我怎么可能和他闹着玩？这些年，我有带过谁回家给您和爸爸看吗？我很认真的，您就别胡思乱想了，我们真没怎么样。”  
Frigga并未马上说话，她挑眉凝视了Thor半晌，似乎在细细辨别他言语眼神中的感情真伪。Thor也无惧她的审视，说完之后就坦然地望向她的眼睛，反正他对Loki的感情是真切的，这一点经得住任何人的考量。  
“唉……”母子俩对视了好一会儿，似乎是看清了Thor的内心，Frigga这才叹息一声收回了视线，拍着他的手背满是怜爱地说道，“也不是妈妈爱东想西想或者不信任你，只是Loki这孩子太招人喜欢了，成长经历又惹人怜惜，虽然我们两家的家境差不多，但和他比起来，从小备受瞩目的你简直就是蜜罐里泡大的：我宠爱你；你爸爸虽然严厉，但在你身上也投注了足够多的重视和认可；在亲戚朋友中，你更是众星捧月的那一个。但这些，Loki都没有，你不能以你在这样的环境中养成的性格和思维方式，去要求他和你从同一个角度出发想问题、做事情。”  
母亲的一番话让Thor陷入了沉思。  
是啊，就像她所说的，含着金钥匙出生的自己是糖罐子里长大的，家庭幸福又美满，特别是妈妈，她那么的好，对他那么疼爱，从小到大，自己可以说是要风得风要雨得雨……这些都是Loki渴望却没能拥有的。  
想到这里，Thor回想起了上次去照顾Loki发情期时发生的一件事。  
那个晚上他们窝在沙发里看电影，照例由Loki选片，开始播放了，他才发现那是由Loki母亲主演的一部新片。  
电影讲述了一个女商人跌宕起伏的一生，Loki的母亲在里面饰演步入中年后的女主角。那是一个很强势、很厉害的角色，非常适合拥有着凌厉美貌与强大气场的她，而她的演技也相当精湛，将这个角色刻画得入木三分。  
那一晚的他们全程都表现得很沉默，因为Loki一直很认真地盯着屏幕，而他也不好出言打扰他观看自己母亲的表演。在电影接近尾声的时候，Loki拿脚轻踹了他，然后伸着懒腰倒到他的腿上突然说起了自己从前的志向。  
他说在自己还小的时候，曾经梦想当一个编剧，很有名能够随意挑选演员的那种。然后他要写一个剧本，指名让他的妈妈来演，就演一个普通的家庭妇女，不受丈夫待见，和孩子们互相依靠，天天洗衣做饭操持家务，含辛茹苦养育孩子什么的……总之是和他妈妈完全不一样的人生，却是一个普通母亲的常态那种。  
他说他是真的很想看看她做一个普通女人、当一个普通母亲的样子。不化妆，穿着朴素，连指甲也修剪得短短的，只为给孩子们做饭的时候卫生些……他还说想让他的妈妈在剧中体会一下和孩子们相依为命的人生，感觉或许那样就能激发她的母爱，让她想到自己的孩子，想到他也说不定……然后Loki就笑了，说想想那时候的自己真的好傻。  
——像她那么高傲的女人，怎么可能会去演这样的角色？再说了，就算真的演了，对她来说也就是演戏而已，毫无交集的人生，指望不上她能有什么共鸣。  
Loki当时说得毫不在意，甚至充满了调侃自嘲的意味，但听在他耳中却让他觉得很是心酸，他很想给他一个拥抱，却又因为觉得不合时宜，只是摸了摸他的头……这时候再想起来，Thor感觉自己的心仿佛被一只无形的手攥紧，那种苦涩酸胀的滋味，也愈发深刻起来。  
“有的时候，人确实很难理解别人的想法，因为经历不同。妈妈希望你在同Loki闹矛盾之前，多换位思考一下。”  
换位思考……  
Thor皱起了眉头。  
因为他想到了自己之前埋怨Loki耗费太多时间玩游戏，不理解他为什么那么喜欢在游戏里找认同，不理解他为什么总要自己在他和朋友之间做个轻重选择……还有更早的时候，看见他联合神之焰对付老飞，认为他因为被踢帮折损了面子就一副要把别人打退服的样子，怎么都有点太记仇了，完全不理解他的偏激……现在想来，那些不理解，统统都是因为他只是站在了自己的立场上去看问题。  
就如同他们在现实生活里的落差一样，放到游戏里，这个落差依然存在。  
自己很轻易的就获得了大家的拥护和认同；但Loki明明那么努力，付出了那么多的时间和金钱，到头来却还是遭人绯议和否定。  
“你从来没有感受过孤独，不是吗？所以妈妈很担心你不能及时体谅Loki的敏感和逞强，或许他表现出来的那些举动在你看来都是不能理解的，甚至可以说是奇怪的，但那却是他在长久的不受父母期待中习惯性养成的保护自己的举措。你懂吗？”  
其实这段时间以来，随着同Loki那边较量的深入，Thor或多或少已经有些能理解Loki那么沉迷游戏的感受了。  
他在这个过程中一点点真正懂得Loki，懂他用沉溺游戏来逃避现实中的失落，懂他被权力引诱而变得膨胀。此番在母亲的开导下，他试着将自己完全放到Loki的立场上去体会家庭环境对他造成的影响和伤害，以及他的孤单和渴望被人认同的感觉，这才全然理解了他在游戏里寻找慰藉和寄托，寻找认同感的做法，进而体谅了他之前表现出来的那些他所难以接受的举动。  
“我懂了，妈妈。其实你猜的没错，我们确实闹了矛盾……但现在我想通了，我准备去找他和解，趁着我的年假还没有完全结束。有些事情，我觉得还是当面和他说比较好。”  
“那就好，你去吧，亲自去找他确实比打电话或发视频更为妥当。”  
结束了和母亲的对话，Thor给Fandral发了条消息，答应了对方前几日的邀约。不过他将行程定得比他们约定见面的日子更早两天，因为他准备在那之前先去Loki那儿。

“我知道各位最近都感觉压力很大，毕竟我们和复联也打了有这么一段时间了，帮战强度可以说是开服有史以来最大的，因而大家略感疲乏、心里有怨言、甚至想要退帮去休闲帮派等，我都完全能够理解。”  
又到了全公会的集体开会时间，最近像这样一、二联盟集合的大会几乎每周都要开一次。原因无他，就像Loki自己说的，持续近三个月的全面战斗已经让帮众们倍感疲乏，胜负一直难分，每天上线除了帮战就是海战，别的任务都没时间做，也做不了，因为野外到处都是敌对红名，一不小心落了单就会被杀，久而久之不可避免的就出现了战斗热情消褪、应战倦怠、及帮派人员流失等情况。  
“我知道大家很累，接下来我会适度削减帮战，让大家有更多的时间做自己的事情。但这绝对不是我们怂了，对面复联这一个月来的退帮人数不用我说你们也应该很清楚，上周一个大团来了我们二盟，上上周也有一个数十人的小团体去了亚尔夫海姆的小帮派，例子太多了。他们现在是被我们遛着打，主动权完全在我们手里！”  
Loki在麦上就接下来一段时间的安排做出了调整，为了鼓舞人心，他在这之后开始大谈起复联那边的退帮情况来。他避而未谈的是，其实他们这边的状况也差不多，最近每天都有人受不了离开，其实争战持续到现在，双方都是处于消耗状态。  
“我知道有不少人在私下里带我的节奏，说我是在拿手下人当枪使，公报私仇。我只想说，这些都太肤浅、太狭隘了，说白了，我和战雷霆能有什么仇，谁特么玩个游戏还没个前情缘了？”会议接近尾声的时候，Loki谈起了最近的舆论风向。  
因为这如火如荼的争战，不少人又将他和Thor的旧事重提，将各种因爱生恨、不死不休的版本编排得那叫一个有声有色。  
Loki乍一听只是觉得好笑，但笑过之后他细想了一下，觉得不应该将他掀起的这场风云归结为儿女私情，至少，在舆论上不可以，如此流传下去显得他小家子气，日后更有损他作为一方霸主的威严魄力。  
为此，他还特意去论坛发了帖子澄清。  
“就像我上周在论坛发帖说的，之所以和复联一直敌对，是因为这个游戏大家也知道，没架打，那就凉了。这不是开玩笑的，我玩游戏也很多年了，同样游戏龄的老玩家们都该清楚，没有战斗激情的游戏光靠休闲日常是撑不下去的，北战OL那么多区服变成鬼区就是例子。在一定程度上，我们要珍惜对手，别人肯和我们打，还有实力和我们打，是好事；这也是我一直反对大家在帮战时候和对面打白字互喷的原因。玩个游戏嘛，打得开心，玩得刺激，哪有什么深仇大恨，是吧？再说了，你特么玩个游戏连架都不打，憋憋屈屈，和咸鱼有什么差别？”  
Loki发帖的初衷虽然是为了挽回自己的声誉，可写到后面，谈及这个游戏的前景，却也渐渐写出了点真情实感来。甚至可以说，他已经不太那么在乎这场战斗的输赢了。  
他对这个游戏，对永恒之枪这个服，是有感情的，毕竟他在这里找到的归属感和认同感大大超过了以前所玩的所有游戏。更别说，他还在这里认识了Thor，在这个游戏里发生过太多可谓是令他终生难忘的事情。  
他爱这个游戏，但北战OL自公测以后历经一年多的时间，也不可避免地遭遇了所有网游都会面临的鬼区问题，即游戏后期新玩家入驻不足，老玩家大量流失，导致整个游戏环境缺乏生机活力，一片死气。虽然永恒之枪作为这款游戏的一区一服，目前这样的情况还不甚明显，但随着一个又一个的神壕公会撤资退游，以及另外几个大区的相继合区（合区：当一个区服的玩家太少，游戏无法再正常运营下去的时候，会和别的大区合并，以此延长游戏寿命），也算是敲响了警钟。  
Loki在帖子里谈到了这些情况，认为任何一个公会霸服对广大玩家乃至整个永恒之枪而言都不是好事，因而需要旗鼓相当的势力敌对，需要有人引导战斗纷争，并表示，这才是他掀起同复联方面争斗的初衷。他的这番言论引起了很多北战OL老玩家的共鸣，理解并表示力挺支持他的人不在少数；当然，反之说他为自己以不正当手段霸占阿斯嘉德这件事洗白、喷他美化无意义帮战的人也不少，这些人讥诮他为“天降领导人”，嘲讽他“为永恒之枪操碎了心”。  
“今天给大家开会一来是宣布减减负，二来也是让大家对所谓‘旷日持久的帮战’有一个新认识。我们今后还会和他们继续打吗？答案是肯定的。但我们要端正心态，把这看作是让他们陪我们玩，因为游戏就是这样，一旦无架可打，天天无所事事，对游戏的热情就没有了，大家都没热情了，这个游戏也就完了。我们是战斗型公会，在巅峰创建之初我就说了，这是一个大家庭，欢迎一切爱战斗的玩家，我们聚在一起是缘分，以后如果有新的、更好玩的游戏，大家愿意跟我走，我也非常愿意带着你们一起玩。”  
说到这里，看着满屏滚动的鲜花以及帮众们表示愿意跟随的表白，Loki笑了，一种前所未有的满足充盈了他的身心。与此相对的，他也感受到了沉甸甸的责任，不过这个担子显然是让他愿意去挑起的那种。  
如果说在创建这个公会之初，他只是将它视作对付Thor的工具，但随着付出心血建设，看着它一点点地壮大，同时也由它感受被人需要和推崇，他对这个公会的感情也在一天天的发生着改变。他开始将这视为一个集体，一个需要他，同时也被他所需要的归属。  
责任与付出，他以前觉得这有些愚蠢，但现在，他发现自己很享受践行这二者的感觉，因为那是只有至强者才有资格给出的东西——在保护和包容别人的同时，获得真实的尊重与爱戴。  
哪怕Loki不愿承认，但在自己创立和带领公会的途中，他渐渐有点理解Thor的感受了。受人信赖和期待由此要对应承担的责任，二者之间相辅相成，下属帮众是制霸的工具与武器，同时也是朋友和兄弟。他也不禁因此反思从前那样苛刻Thor在自己和朋友们之间做出选择，是不是有点强人所难？  
开完会之后，因为今天没有掠夺又不准备宣帮战，Loki径自去了PK擂台区玩耍。  
擂台区的人还是很多的，不过功力够得上和他PK的人就不多了。PK来PK去都是那么些人，Loki打了几把甚觉无聊，正准备传去别的图逛逛，一直在擂台边挂机的Fandral却给他发送了私聊。  
ぅ风流客 说：（20:46:23）  
嗨，是本人吗？  
在Thor的亲友里，Loki对他是没什么意见的，当下见他主动搭话，便回复了一个“嗯”。  
ぅ风流客 说：（20:46:34）  
最近还好吗？  
小魔王 说：（20:47:02）  
没什么好不好的，有事？  
Loki这直截了当的一问，倒是把电脑前的Fandral给问了个正着。他本想再没话找话铺垫一下的，对于他想要找Loki说的事情。  
ぅ风流客 说：（20:48:13）  
嗯，我下周要来伦敦办事，想问你有没有时间出来吃个饭。  
思量了一分钟左右的时间，Fandral决定直入主题，毕竟Loki是聪明人，和他拐弯抹角是没有意义的。  
——吃饭？  
Loki皱起了眉头，下意识地就想要拒绝。  
——虽说他们上次在一起确实还聊得蛮愉快的，但也没有熟到这份儿上吧……  
小魔王 说：（20:48:45）  
应该可以，到时候提前联系吧。  
不过很快，Loki就改变了主意。他正好想要探听一些关于复联、关于Thor的事情，而Fandral无疑就是最好的人选。  
ぅ风流客 说：（20:49:01）  
好咧！那到时候联系。  
敲下回复，Fandral有些开心。  
自从上次Thor喝醉了酒，拉着他就Loki的事颠三倒四地聊了大半个晚上，期间重复了可能有一两百遍“我是真的爱他”之后，他就打定主意要助攻他这位老友一把了。  
这一次，他在约Loki的时候其实已经约好了Thor，他打算在双方都不知情的情况下给他们制造一个面对面和解的机会。向来见面三分情，再大的抵触和别扭都只是在冷战的时候逞强而已。正所谓当局者迷旁观者清，就上次他们在一起吃饭喝酒时的种种互动来看，明明就是两个非常相爱的大傻瓜啊！  
Fandral可还没忘记自己当时被他们秀得有多惨。

Loki这一天的好心情一直持续到他上床睡觉的时候。  
许是因为想通了游戏里的纷争，又在开会时突然理解了Thor，心情愉悦之下，他躺在床上打开了INS——这款自从他三个多月前一怒之下拉黑了Thor后便再也没有打开过的APP。  
他是想看看Thor在这段时间里都发了些什么的，甚至想就此将他从黑名单里放出来，不过在他习惯性刷新首页的时候，他看到了一条由他之前在澳洲时无聊关注的本土公众号发布的八卦消息：两大集团年轻一代接班人或因此次合作喜结良缘？  
这两大集团的其中之一说的就是Thor家族的奥丁森集团，而另一个他也并不陌生，正是前段时间Thor一直在忙活的那个大项目的对家。  
这篇报道写得有理有据，还配了两位当事人在合作发布会现场亲密互动的照片，笑得那叫一个甜。Loki本来不想在意这些捕风捉影的东西，可再一点开Thor的关注列表，看见他最新关注的一个人居然就是那个照片上的女人时，他突然就不开心了。  
——笑得那么高兴，你还是继续在黑名单里躺着吧。  
Loki翻了个白眼关掉INS，一气之下，他最近老是胀疼难受的肚子又咕嘟咕嘟地闹腾了。  
真是气得人肠胀气……Loki一边揉着肚子，一边在床上忿忿不平地翻来覆去，直滚了好一会儿才渐入梦乡。  
但如果Loki有点耐心，继续刷一刷Thor的主页，他就会看到在Thor近段时间寥寥无几的两三条新发布里，那则发在平安夜里，以他们的合照为配图并带着他名字缩写的爱心圣诞祝福。


	37. 始料未及的意外与悔痛

“他们怎么那么多要求？啧……嗯，反正你再和他说，看在他们高战多，能给的福利我已经按最高标准给他们了，妈的还蹬鼻子上脸了！让别的人怎么想？真是……什么？什么叫我急躁？你自己看看你特么招的都是些什么人！”厕所里，Loki坐在马桶上打着电话，因为肚子难受得厉害又跑了好几次厕所都方便不出来，以至于他的情绪非常不好。  
“唉哟，还怪起我来了，不是你看中了让我去拉拢的嘛……”电话那头，承受着他怒火的Gast辩解道，不无意外的，话音还没落就又挨了Loki一通吼。  
“行行行，别说了，我自己去解决好吧！我说你今天是怎么了？谁给你灌火药了？”  
“啧……”揉了揉隐隐作痛的肚子又暗暗使了两把劲，还是没有要出来的趋势，Loki打算要挂电话擦屁股了，“我没事，就是有点不舒服，心烦，不和你多说了，待会儿上线再聊。”  
“怎么又不舒服了？你那小身板，不是我说你，三天两头的……”  
“你话怎么这么多啊？”  
“咦，还不乐意我说了，好吧好吧，那先这样。”  
“嗯。”  
挂了电话，Loki心烦气躁地扯了纸擦拭，可就在他站起身按下冲水钮的时候，马桶里那一抹随着水流转瞬即逝的红色却蓦然让他的心情由烦躁转为了错愕。  
——什么鬼？  
Loki以为自己看花眼了，可下意识的，他还是脱下裤子看了看，但棉质的内裤上并没有血。他又将疑惑的目光投向一旁的垃圾桶，犹豫再三，还是扯纸搓了根小纸棍儿忍着嫌恶拨开了刚刚被他扔进去的那团厕纸。  
——这是便……便血了？  
泅染在洁白厕纸上的那道血痕让Loki的心猛地跳漏了一拍，虽然只有一点，却实实在在地提醒了他刚刚看到的马桶里的红色并非幻觉。联想到这持续了好几天的腹痛Loki有些不安起来，因为以前就算是肠胃炎最严重的时候，他也没有像这样出过血。  
满心忧惧地从厕所里出来，意识到问题的严重，Loki翻出了通讯录里一家就近的私立医院的电话，打过去做了预约。他想他是真的得马上去看看医生了，眼下的情况显然已经超出了他能自己吃药解决的范围。  
私立医院的效率相较于需要排长队的公立医院来说是很高的，和服务台的小姐约好了下午就诊的时间及对应的肠胃科室，Loki回了卧室打算躺上一会儿。他感觉不舒服极了，除了腹部坠痛以外，他的腰也酸胀得厉害，浑身上下又重又乏，总之就是觉得哪儿都不对劲。  
——是肚子里长了肿瘤吗？  
躺在床上，Loki忐忑地拿手机搜索了相关病症对照，在心理作用下，越看，越觉得和自己的症状相似。  
难怪最近肚子变大了，腹痛、腹胀，还老觉得有东西在跳动似的……Loki撩开衣服将手贴在自己微微凸起的肚皮上有些害怕地想到。不知是不是心理作用，在看见出血后，他感觉腹腔里那种有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动的异样感竟愈发强烈了起来，这会儿贴肉摸着仿佛正透过皮肉在轻轻撞击他的手掌。  
——会不会死啊？  
Loki被这个想法吓了一跳，蓦地坐起来，一头冷汗地看了看时间又躺了回去。辗转反侧间，他一会儿希望时钟能走得快一点，好马上就到几个小时后他约诊的时间；一会儿又希望时间过得慢一些，因为他害怕万一要是检查出个绝症来可怎么办……  
就这么担惊受怕着，一阵困意渐渐袭来。他最近精神不大好，动不动就犯困，可就在Loki快要睡着的时候，外面却传来了敲门声。  
“啧……”  
想不出是谁会这个时候来找自己的Loki本打算装作没人在家的，无奈门外的人一阵接一阵地敲，就是不肯走。心烦气躁之下，他只得起身趿拉着拖鞋去开门。

“谁啊！敲什么敲……”  
一把拉开门，Loki的暴喝声哽在了喉间，门外，风尘仆仆的Thor还保持着一边打电话一边敲门的姿势，脚边搁着一只小行李箱。  
“Loki……”  
没想到来人会是Thor，Loki盯着他有一刻的愣神。  
Thor看他穿着睡衣头发乱糟糟还一脸怒气的样子，有些抱歉地扬了扬手里的手机，尴尬地笑道：“吵醒你了？我打你电话，一直在通话中。”  
Loki这才想起来他之前将Thor的号码设置成了黑名单，也就在他回过神来的档口，立马就要把门关上。  
“Loki！”Thor伸手拉住门，同时将半边身子卡在了门中间，“别关门！我们谈谈好不好？”  
“和你有什么好谈的？！”此番猛然见着Thor，Loki可谓是气不打一处来。  
一时间，他能生气的点实在是太多了，比如Thor的不请自来，比如游戏里的事，比如他们冷战了这么久……亦或许，他就是单纯地想生气，想对Thor发火——这段互不联系的时间以来累积的愤懑和委屈，还有他今天因为生病而产生的焦虑和恐惧，太多的负面情绪在见到Thor的那一刻全都爆发了出来，他只是，太需要一个人来发泄了。  
一个，会任由甚至是纵容他宣泄的对象；一个，他潜意识里确定能忍受和包容他所有坏情绪的人。  
“我是来求和的、来跟你道歉，我……我想明白了！以前是我不够理解和体谅你，我不该和你冷战、其实我也不想的，我只是想通过游戏……唉！我有好多话想跟你说，你别推我、我们好好聊一聊好吗？”卡在门缝间，Thor一口气说了一长串的话，面对Loki使着蛮力强推他出门的举动，他说得又快又急，慌乱中只想一股脑把他一路上所想的东西都表达出来，以此让Loki停下关门推人的动作，因为他生怕Loki关了门就再也不会给他打开了。  
“你说个屁！我看见你就烦！滚出去、听到没有？滚回你的土澳找那什么女总裁去！”  
“什么女总裁？我不懂你在说什么，我飞了一天半就是专程来找你的，我哪儿也不去。”  
Loki本来已经忘了INS上的绯闻八卦这一茬儿，只是眼下想拉门拉不上，推Thor又推不动，气急了随口骂的。但看着Thor还一脸无辜地发问，他便索性口不择言地将这事儿借题发挥起来，真是想到什么就说什么。  
“我的天……你怎么吃起她的醋来了？那就是礼貌性互关一下，我们后面压根没说过话，更没有再见过面。”  
“谁他妈吃你的醋了！”  
“吃醋”这个词这无疑是给本来就心态爆炸的Loki又添了一重堵，气得他是登时就踹翻了Thor立到门边的行李箱，还不解气地给他的小腿上狠狠来了一脚。  
“呃！嘶……”没什么肉的小腿骨正面挨了重重的一踢，痛得Thor顿时皱了脸，在他吃痛弯下腰的瞬间，Loki又重重地推了他一把将他推到门外。可也幸得这一推，Loki随着惯性倒退了一步，没能立马将门关上。  
“你不肯走那就在这门外待着好了！”Loki说着又要关门。  
他这会儿因为情绪波动肚子更不舒服了，感受着Thor身上的Alpha气息，肚里那股气还较劲似地钻来钻去，搅得他腹痛不已，而且随着这种疼痛，他也莫名地一阵一阵心慌起来。  
“你先让我进去好不好！”  
“不好！你赶紧哪儿来的滚哪儿去！我真是看着你就生气！”那种找不到缘由又极度不祥的感觉一经出现，便紧紧逼迫在Loki心头，就像压了一块大石头似的堵得他简直快要喘不过气来了。心慌意乱间，他只想赶紧打发走了Thor，好一个人静一静，而且他待会儿还要去医院，也着实没时间、没精力同他纠缠。  
“你到底在生什么气？你冷静一点听我解释好不好！我们进去坐下说，你听我把话说完了再撒气行吗？”  
但远道而来还没来得及沟通的Thor又怎么会知道他现下的状况和心理？千里迢迢地过来就被他无理取闹一通，说的还尽是些离谱的事情，便觉得他应该是吃醋了或者还气着他们决裂冷战的事，只想让他冷静下来，两人好好把话说清楚以便解开误会，重归于好。  
“你不走是吧？行、好！我叫保安来……”看着Thor完全没有要走的意思，甚至还想进屋，Loki抓起了门边的呼叫电话就准备打给物业。  
见Loki越闹越不像话，Thor把心一横，提起行李箱往门里一扔，顺势将门关上，然后一把扛起了正在拨号的他就往屋里走。  
“你他妈！”Loki被Thor猝不及防地一扛，心头的火气顿时更甚，对着他是又踢又打，挣扎着就要下地，“你把老子放下来！”  
“你别乱动、别……啊！”  
Thor将Loki半抱半扛在肩头，摇摇晃晃地朝着卧室走去。他扛得很是艰难，因为Loki虽然瘦削，可好歹是个高个子男人，在两人差不多高的情况下饶是他再健壮有力，扛起他来也会重心不稳两头翘。就更别说Loki还张牙舞爪地乱扭乱打，甩着一双长腿来回乱蹬了。  
“Thor Odinson！你他妈有病！”  
“呃！你别扯我头发、痛……”  
“你放老子下来！婊子！疯子！变态！”  
在吃了Loki无数巴掌、拳头后，Thor好不容易才将他扛进卧室。  
他想把一个劲儿死命挣动的Loki放到床上的，结果在将他从肩头卸下的过程中被他猛地一挣，手上打滑失了准头，一个没掌握好就将人摔到了床边的地板上。  
“啊！你没事吧？！”Thor吓坏了，赶紧蹲下身想查看Loki有没有摔着。  
Loki被摔懵了有那么几秒钟，可随后就跟疯了似地捡起手旁的拖鞋、抓起床边的靠枕往Thor头上、脸上砸。他丢完了触手可及的东西还不够，一股脑从地上爬起来满屋子找东西扔Thor，书本、玩偶、遥控器、抽纸屉、模型摆设……是逮着什么砸什么，幸而卧室里的东西不多，也没有易碎的物品。  
Thor见他并不是头着地，走来走去扔东西手脚也利索，骂起他来还中气十足，不像是摔到了的样子，心里稍稍松了一口气。因为一般从那个高度摔下去，就怕磕着碰着或是压骨折什么的。  
“别扔了、别扔了，我出去还不行吗！我不惹你了，你一个人呆会儿。”确定Loki没什么大碍后，Thor一边躲他扔过来的东西，一边摆着手退出了卧室。  
“滚！把门给我关上！”  
Thor在门边站了一会儿，见Loki气呼呼爬到床上背对着门睡下了，才轻轻关上门去了客厅。这时候的他是真没多想什么，只觉得Loki睡一下也好，等他睡醒了，冷静下来，他们再好好谈谈。

Loki是真的被气到了，Thor这个无赖不仅撵不走，还摔了他一个屁股墩儿，简直是要多讨人厌有多讨人厌。  
摔了一通东西解气，Loki躺在床上揉了揉摔疼的屁股和磕疼的额头，想要休息一下再出去继续收拾他，可躺了没一会儿，他便感觉自己不对劲起来。  
他的肚子疼了起来。  
起初，只是一阵阵尚能忍受的绞痛。Loki拿手压了肚子在床上翻来覆去，可不管他怎么调整姿势，如何按揉腹部，那种疼痛却无法缓解和消散，甚至很快就愈演愈烈。  
“唔……”  
加剧的疼痛不同于方才的隐隐作痛亦或是之前每一次的闷胀，这种痛感强烈到如同往他的肚子里揉了一把碎玻璃，搅动着他腹腔里的每一个器官都像在往下坠似的。  
“呃……啊！啊哈……”  
Loki疼得坐了起来，且随着他撑起身，他猛然感到一股暖流冲破他的后穴涌了出来，顷刻打湿了他的裤子和身下的床单，那感觉，就像失禁一般。Loki疑惑地掀开被子，就在他看到泅润在他腿间和床单上的是什么时，他慌乱地发出了一声尖叫。  
那是血！  
好多好多的血。  
它们正从他的下身流出，不受控制且伴随着激烈的腹痛。  
Loki被彻底吓到了，惊惧与疼痛之中，他本能地想到了此刻正待在客厅的Thor，当下也顾不得他们才刚闹过一场，赶紧放声大喊道：“Thor！Thor你快过来！”  
“Thor——呃啊……”  
Thor正半躺在沙发上玩手机，听到从卧室传来的急促呼喊立马走了过去。  
当他打开卧室房门看到一脸惨白捂着肚子瘫坐在地上的Loki时，他有些错愕，但下一秒，所有的愕然就被担心和恐惧取代，因为他看到了Loki浅色睡裤上的血色以及床上的一大片血迹。  
“宝宝你怎么了？！”Thor立马来到Loki身边半抱住他关切道。  
“我、啊……我肚子疼……”Loki任由他抱着，或者说是完全瘫软在了他的怀里，他此刻已经痛得连话都说不利索了。  
在喊完Thor后，他其实是想下床走去客厅的，但无奈实在是太痛了，才走了两步便捂着肚子坐到了地上。  
“肚子疼？”  
Thor闻言伸手一摸他的肚子，在感受到他小腹处明显的鼓起时，当时便整个人都不好了。  
——怀、怀孕了？！  
他想起了自己最后一次和Loki做爱的时候内射了，而那时候正处在Loki发情期的尾声，受孕的几率还是很大的……可是、可是Loki不是说事后已经吃过紧急避孕药了吗？怎么会……  
“嗯……啊！好、好痛……呜……”  
“别怕！我们这就去医院。”  
情况紧急，容不得Thor多想，Loki的痛呼已经带起了哭腔，整个人也颤抖不已。Thor赶紧强迫自己镇定下来，扯过床尾的薄毯将Loki包住打横抱起，匆忙拿了钱包和钥匙就抱着他往外跑。  
他真的快要急疯了，Loki一直在流血情况很不好，他已经等不及叫救护车了。

“快、快！请载我们去最近的医院。”他们的运气不错，下了楼就拦到了一辆空的计程车，Thor抱着小声呻吟着的Loki坐进后座，连番催促着司机赶快开车。  
“哎哟，你这看着情况不大好啊！直接去私立的？”司机不清楚具体情况，但见被他裹得严实抱在怀里的人痛缩成了一团，看样子还挺危重的，便好心建议道，“私立的虽然贵但效率高，公立医院这个点人肯定多，我怕你们就算看急诊也得……”  
“行！就去这附近最快最好的医院，贵不贵无所谓，师傅麻烦您开快点！”Thor大概听出了个所以然来便急急地打断了司机的话。对于他来说，钱不是问题，他现在担心的只有Loki。  
“呃……呃啊……”  
“不怕、不怕啊……我们马上就到医院了。”  
看着怀里脸色煞白的Loki，Thor心疼极了。忧惧之中，他非常疑惑Loki到底是不清楚自己怀孕了？还是故意隐瞒他？可看他又痛又怕的样子，也没敢多说多问，只能吻着他的额头小声安慰。  
“我觉得我要死了……”  
Loki完全被吓懵了，也确实是疼得厉害，迷迷糊糊间抓着Thor的衣服，眼泪就和着冷汗一起流了下来。  
“别胡说！我不会让你有事的。”  
看到Loki哭，Thor也快要急哭了。他将手伸入毯子里紧紧捂住Loki微微凸起的小腹，说他薄情也好，狠心也罢，眼下他根本无暇去担心这个可能存在的孩子的安危，他的整颗心，他的全部思绪统统都被Loki牵扯着，只要Loki能平安无事，别的一切他都不会在乎。  
他无法想象任何一种会失去Loki的可能，看他受苦，看他痛不欲生的模样，他也仿佛要跟着一起死去了。  
“师傅麻烦您再开快一些！”  
“已经是最快了！小伙子。”  
Loki一直紧紧抓着Thor的衣服，直到进了医院，直到躺在急诊室的病床上医生要给他做检查时，他也不愿松开。  
“乖，不怕，我不走，我就在这儿陪着你。”Thor握了他的手一面在旁安慰，一面帮着医生护士褪下他身上的毯子和衣物配合检查。  
Loki流了很多血，被放到一边的薄毯上那一片触目惊心的红色几乎要刺伤Thor的眼睛。  
“不紧张啊，很快就没事了……乖……”  
“唔嗯……”  
Loki紧张地仰躺着任由那些冰冷的器物在他的身上爬行、戳刺。  
疼痛、嘈杂、陌生又严峻的脸、消毒水刺鼻的气味……周遭凝重惨白的一切都在摧折着他的神经，仿佛只有手心里汗湿的布料，以及包握住他手背的温热是唯一安全和能汲予他力量的所在。他就那么紧紧地抓着Thor，用尽了全力，满心依赖，直到医生宣布他流产了要马上进行手术取出死胎，他才受惊似地一秒松开。  
“……你、你说什么？”有那么一瞬间，Loki以为自己听错了。  
什么流产？  
什么死胎？  
他以为是自己因为太痛而产生的幻听，却还是下意识地将双手捂在了刚刚被仪器触碰过的肚子上。  
“你都怀孕十八周了不知道吗？胎儿已经没有心跳了，要马上手术取出来。”看着他一脸难以置信的模样，医生又重复了一遍。这一次，饶是Loki痛得再迷糊，他也彻底听清、听懂了医生在说什么。  
十八周……四个半月……  
“四个月已经能感受到胎动了，怎么这么不小心……你是患者什么人？”  
呕吐、恶心、浑身乏力、肚子变大……还有近一个月来时不时的异动感……  
“我是他的男朋友。”  
“男友不行，手术需要亲属签字。”  
“也是这孩、孩子的Alpha父亲。”  
“那还行，但是要先和护士去抽血做个鉴定，然后再签字办手续。”  
耳边属于医生的那个冷淡声音一直忽近忽远，却让Loki昏昏沉沉的脑子突然灵光了起来，联想到这几个月来发生在自己身体上的状况，他突然明白了过来，但随着恍然大悟，一阵强烈的心痛便随之侵袭了他的整颗心脏。  
那些被他认为是胀气的感觉，原来……原来都是宝宝在动吗？他是那么努力想要引起自己的注意……他是那么的乖，那么的懂事……每次只要自己一将手放在肚子上，他就、他就不乱动了……  
“马上准备手术。”  
“不——”  
就在护工准备挪动他的时候，Loki不知哪来的力气突然撑坐了起来，他一把抓住了正欲转身的医生发出一声大喊，吓了急诊室里的所有人一跳，也惊得正准备跟护士出去的Thor赶紧跑回他身边。  
“Loki！Loki你冷静一点……别……”  
“滚！你这个杀人犯！”Loki一把挥开Thor想要扶上他肩膀的手，凶恶又仇恨地冲他吼叫，而后便不再理他，只紧紧扯住医生一个劲地摇头，“我不要签字，我不要做手术！”  
“这位病人你冷静一点，你现在还在流血！”  
“你救他啊！你救救我的孩子……宝宝会动的，怎么会没有心跳……”  
“Loki、Loki你听医生的话……”  
“你走开！”  
“这……”  
见医生一脸为难又束手无策的样子，Loki急哭了，他用着全力不停地重复自己的诉求，用着自己最后的强势去拒绝、去争取、去挣扎，在他的意识越来越模糊的时候。  
“你不许签字！你、你救他！前两天还动呢，今天也动……怎么可能就死掉了？救他……”  
“Loki！”  
“快！安排手术！”  
在耳际的兵荒马乱消弭于一片黑暗与死寂中时，Loki因为失血和疼痛晕了过去。

“你快签吧，死……胎、胎儿如果不取出来就会一直流血，很危险的。”年轻的护士看着柜台前这个握着笔手都在不停颤抖的高个子帅哥，有些为难又不忍心地提醒道。  
她才刚踏上工作岗位不久，对于这样的场面见得不多，方才那位病人的反应，着实把她吓了一跳。  
考虑到Loki的安危，Thor最终在手术同意书上签上了自己的名字，哪怕确信等Loki醒来会因此更加记恨他。  
“他会没事的对吗？”  
“医生一定会尽全力的，你不要太担心了，去那边等候吧。”  
小护士友善地安慰了Thor，在目送他颓然地走去手术室外的等候区后，正想和身边另一个护士唏嘘一下这件事，可刚要开口就被这位年长的护士甩了一个大白眼：“啧，一看就是渣男，你和他废那么多话干嘛？”  
“啊？”  
“就刚送来那个嘛，”年长护士见小护士一脸的无知单纯，立马一脸过来人的样子嫌恶地冲Thor离开的方向撇了撇嘴道，“都四个月了还没标记，不知道孕期缺乏Alpha父亲的信息素会导致胎儿先天畸形甚至是流产吗？一看就是不负责任的人。”  
“可是我看他挺难过的啊……都哭了，瞧，签字的时候眼泪都滴到文件上了。”小护士扬了扬手里的同意书，上面确实有一点湿漉漉的泪痕。  
“装的！”  
“装的？”  
“对啊，虐待和伤害Omega可是犯法的，情节严重还要坐牢，你看那个Omega瘦成那样，送来的时候额角上还有淤青，血流了一裤子，谁知道是不是挨揍了……他不表现得好一点怎么成？”  
“不至于吧？医生还没说到底怎么回事呢，你别乱说。再说了，未标记受孕的宝宝本来就不容易存活。”  
“那是谁害的？还不是他祸害了别人又不负责任。而且这种事还需要听医生说？也是，你刚没来多久，我在这儿上了十年班，这种事，见的多了。”  
“咦……你别说了，我看他长得那么帅，对爱人也关心，本来对他印象还蛮好的。”听年长护士这么一说，小护士瞬间有一种三观被毁的感觉。  
见小护士明显一脸难以消化的模样，年长护士禁不住得意地对她说教起来：“你们这些小妹妹涉世未深，就容易被外表欺骗，你是见他长得帅，又一身名牌一看就是富家子弟吧？我跟你说，这样的人最花心了，你以后在交男朋友的时候可别犯傻。”  
“哦哦……”

Fandral赶来医院的时候，Thor正抱着头颓丧地坐在手术室外面的走廊上。  
“怎么回事啊？”看到Thor衣服裤子上的血迹，Fandral吓了一跳。  
他在一两个小时前打电话给Thor询问他伦敦之行的安排，结果听他说已经来了，声音还很不对劲的样子，一番询问也只问出他这会儿正在医院里，担心之下，便立马搭了最近的一班飞机赶过来。  
Thor抬起头来看向老友，眼睛红肿，明显是哭过了，在对方关切的目光中，他缓了缓才沙哑着声音说道：“Loki流产了，还在里面动手术。”  
“天呐……他怀孕了？怎么之前都没听你说过？”  
“我不知道……”Thor痛苦地一扶额，感觉眼泪又要控制不住地流出来了。  
他不常哭的，更别说像这样在公共场合落泪了。可在手术室外独坐等待的这一段漫长时间里，强烈的自责和心痛几乎要将他整个人压垮，他认为是自己把Loki摔着了，才导致他流产的。巨大的懊恼和悲痛之下，他只能抱了头默默地流泪，哪怕他深知这眼泪在这个残酷的结果面前是那么的廉价和微不足道。  
“呃……能说说吗？”Fandral坐到了他的身旁，搂着他的肩安慰地拍了拍他的背脊。这样崩溃的Thor他还是第一次见，一时间，也不知是该出言关心，还是该什么也不说任他自己宣泄情绪。  
Thor挥了挥Fandral轻拍着他的手表示自己没事，然后抹了一把脸，断断续续说起了事情的经过。  
“我不该硬扛他的……我不知道他怀孕了……我要是知道！我、我……”  
“都是我的错，我就不该一声不响跑去找他，我他妈自作聪明个什么劲儿啊！我去了就算了，我还惹他生气，还把他弄摔倒，然后……然后就……都是我的错。”  
“唔……这是一个意外，谁都不愿意它发生的。”Fandral大概听出了个所以然来，对于这件不幸的事，他一时也不知该说些什么好，只能握了Thor的手，让他别太自责和悲伤。  
“可我就是让它发生了。”但Thor又怎么可能不自责？不痛苦？回想起这半天来发生的所有事，他都恨不得扇自己几耳光、狠狠揍自己一顿了，“他摔了以后我还没有把他第一时间送来医院，反而去了客厅……噢！我都干了些什么啊？”  
“Loki不会原谅我了……我也不会原谅我自己，看看我都干了些什么好事？我害得他流产，我害死了我们的孩子。”  
“你……唉！”  
一声叹息，两人都陷入了沉默。Fandral是觉得自己无权置喙他们俩之间的事，而Thor则是因为纯粹的后悔和自责。  
“Fandral你知道吗？”  
“嗯？”  
冷静了一下，Thor苦笑起来：“我总说自己玩游戏玩得明白，其实我也只是个被游戏玩了的大傻逼罢了。就玩个游戏，你说我和他置什么气？还一冷战就是四个多月，如果这段时间我主动关心一下他，可能……可能现在就不是这样了……”  
回想起他们决裂之后的种种，Thor悔不当初。  
他那时候也是魔愣了，就想在Loki重视的游戏里争个输赢，教训一下他，或者说，是证明一下自己，以至于天天的和他打帮战，将他逼得那么紧，其间更是没有搭理过他……说到底，他也是在不知不觉中被游戏套路了，就像Loki，就像以往那些他不理解甚至是鄙夷的游戏瘾患者一样。  
可后悔又有什么用呢？想到Loki疼痛难忍的模样，想到他在晕过去前仇视自己的眼神，Thor就快要恨死他自己了。  
“我知道这样说不恰当……但你也不要太难过了，你之后还得照顾他不是吗？想想Loki，他没事才是最重要的。”  
“嗯……我现在就祈祷他一定要平安无事，不然……我真的不敢想象……不敢想。”  
就在这时，手术室门上的灯熄灭了，持续了两个多小时的手术总算结束。


	38. 被游戏玩弄的两人

Loki感觉自己在一片迷蒙中穿行。  
脚下的土地软软的，四周的触感也是软软的，软绵绵的黑暗前方有一丝微光，他便只能朝着那处迷蒙的暖色软软地前行。  
阳光……  
不知道走了多久，当他想要停下来时，周围的黑暗不知什么时候已经消散了。午后的阳光温暖舒适，脚下的柔软变成了青青的草地，四周的空气里满是奶油的甜味，棉花糖推车，彩色气球，旋转木马……这是，游乐园？  
“给你。”  
一个抱着小熊布偶的孩子将另一只手里的兔子玩偶递给了他。  
阳光突然变得耀眼起来，逆光里，Loki看不清那是个小男孩还是个小女孩，只觉得他（她）应该是笑着的，眼神清冽，非常天真无邪的样子。  
Loki伸出了手，却发现自己的手也变成了三、四岁小孩般的大小，这让他有些惊诧，于是他推开了那只递到他面前的小兔。  
被拒绝的孩子有些委屈，抓着两只玩偶看了他一会儿转身跑开了。Loki想要起身去追，却发现自己的双腿如同灌了铅一般难以挪动分毫。  
“宝贝，怎么不和小朋友们玩呢？”  
——妈妈？  
妈妈不知什么时候走了过来，还是非常年轻的模样，挎着他的卡通小背包，一手拿着刚买的甜筒，一手牵着只米老鼠氢气球。  
“是想坐那个吗？”  
妈妈喂他吃甜筒，温柔地为他擦汗，指着不远处的旋转木马微笑。  
Loki想拒绝的，可他看到方才向他示好的孩子已经坐上了旋转木马，正在一匹白色的飞马上笑着冲他招手。于是他向妈妈张开了双臂，他被很轻易地抱了起来，但他所骑的那匹小飞马却怎么也赶不上前面的那个孩子。  
“回去要听爸爸的话，知道么？我爱你，就算妈妈不在你身边也要好好地长大……我的小Loki。”  
斑斓的彩灯、欢快的音乐、融化的冰淇淋、香软的怀抱、还有妈妈轻声哽咽的低语……Loki想起来了，这是他印象中第一次去妈妈那儿小住，在要被爸爸接走前妈妈带他去游乐园玩耍时的场景。  
——原来那个时候，她是哭了的吗？

Loki醒了过来，满目的纯白色让他一时间有些不知身在何方。  
在梦中，他拒绝了一只兔子玩偶……  
他试着动了动梦里推开玩偶的那只手，手背随即感到一阵刺疼。  
“Loki，你醒了！”  
Thor的脸出现在眼前，满是疲惫却按捺不住欣喜，入睡前的一切忽然如洪流般涌入了他尚且混沌的脑子里。  
孩子……  
他在梦中的旋转木马上转啊转，可直到醒来，也没能追上前面的那个小孩……  
——那……是你吗？我的，孩子。  
他失去了他的孩子，就像没能追上那匹飞马。  
“Loki……”见Loki没有反应，Thor又试探着轻唤了他一声，可Loki却依旧只是木然地平躺着，没有给予他任何的回应。  
此刻的Loki正强迫着自己努力去回想方才的梦境，努力想要想起那张他没能看清的小脸庞。可他想不起来，更看不清楚，越想，那场景反而越发模糊不清了。  
“Loki，你还好吗？你别吓我。”  
Loki的安静就如利刃一般凌迟着Thor的心脏，他急于想要得到一点回应，哪怕是被他狠狠地咒骂、怨恨，也好过看他像这样枯寂地折磨自己，仿佛丧失了所有的生机。  
——对不起，我其实是想要那只兔子的。  
想了好一会儿，Loki终于放弃了。  
他迟缓地将没有打吊针的那只手放到自己的腹部，隔着被子摸不出个所以然来，还未消散的麻药也让他没有什么知觉，可他的眼泪却一下子就不受控制地顺着眼角流入了发鬓。  
“是不舒服吗？我去叫医生来。”见醒来就直盯着天花板的Loki突然哭了，Thor有些着急。他站了起来，并想伸手去揩他脸侧的泪痕，可就在他的手快触碰到Loki的时候，Loki却侧头避开了。  
“你知道吗？都会动了……他曾经活生生的在我肚子里动。”扭头面向着与Thor相反的方向，Loki直愣愣地盯着半开的窗户说道。  
从他苍白的嘴唇间溢出的声音很低哑也很轻细，但他说出口的话却无疑如一把尖刀般直刺在Thor心上，这让他的脸在顷刻间痛苦地皱成一团。  
“对不起Loki，对不起……我……”  
Thor笨拙地道歉，想要告诉Loki自己有多么的懊悔和愧疚，但Loki扭开了头看也不看他。在他如冰的沉寂中，他发现自己似乎是全然丧失了语言能力，除了干瘪地吐出这些毫无意义的词汇外，根本不知道还能说些什么。  
“是个淘气又乖巧的宝宝，会动之后就动得很频繁，但一摸就乖了，很听话，每次安抚一下就不乱动了。”Thor的悲恸显而易见，但Loki却恍如未察，他只是语调平直地自言自语，机械又漠然，仿佛丧失了情感的表达。  
失魂落魄又始终冷静的Loki看得Thor心疼不已。  
虽然明知他这会儿不想看到自己，也明知自己没有立场要求什么，但Thor还是忍不住走到Loki面向的那一侧，在床前蹲下身对着他规劝道：“Loki，你别这样……好么？你打我、骂我都好，发泄出来，别这样强忍着。”  
被迫和Thor来了个面对面，这次，Loki没有再转过头去，只是面无表情、眼神空洞地盯着他。看着杵在自己眼前的这个人，他确实想狂吼、想尖叫、想用尽全力去责备和控诉，但他真的没有力气也没有心情，激烈的情绪在他的胸腔中酝酿了半晌，再开口时，也只是一句同样乏力的叹息：“你想听我说什么？都是你害的，是你把他摔死了，你是凶手，杀人凶手。”  
“噢！我……”Loki轻描淡写的指责却令Thor发出一声极其痛苦的呜咽，“对不起Loki，孩子的事我也很痛苦，我知道我是个混蛋，在来医院之后，在等待你做手术的时候，我都后悔得恨不得杀了我自己。”他蹲在床边如同忏悔般诉说自己的悔恨与歉疚，脆弱得就像一个犯了错的孩子。  
在巨大的内疚之下，他想触碰Loki却又不敢贸然伸手，只能将手攀在床沿，一遍又一遍地自责：“对不起，都是我的错，我不知道你怀孕了，我真的不是故意的，我……”  
“凶手、杀人犯，你出去。”听了一会儿，Loki打断了他。  
他疲惫地闭上了眼睛，因为他发现看着这样伤心悔恨又可怜兮兮的Thor，他并没有感受到丝毫快意。  
——受到伤害的人难道不是他吗？为什么他还要为这个加害者眼中强忍的泪水而难过？  
乱了……一切都乱了。  
“嗯，那我去叫医生来看看你。”知道Loki眼下不愿意见自己，Thor没有再强求。  
他识趣地站起身，在小心翼翼地为他掖了掖被角后走出了病房。

“感觉怎么样？”  
医生和护士进来的时候，Loki正摸着肚子盯着天花板发呆。  
听到医生的问话，他机械地转头看了看他，见Thor并没有跟着进来，才又望回天花板无力地说道：“我没什么感觉。”  
“嗯，麻药是一方面，在所输的液体里也加入了镇痛的药剂。来，我看一下出血情况。”  
Loki点了点头，然后便木然地任由他们掀开他下身的被子，分开半抬起他的腿，任由那些陌生的手和器具触碰他的身体，仿佛这具身体根本不属于他似的。  
“还好，一切都挺正常。”  
一番检查后，他们又将一切还原如初。  
医生脱了橡胶手套站到床头，见Loki始终如一尊雕塑般呆滞着，便忍不住和他说起话来：“你需要申请Omega保护组织的援助吗？介于你孕前没有被标记，身上也有瘀伤，如果有被暴力对待，我们医院可以帮你联络甚至是报警。”  
这话好歹起了点作用，因为医生发现这个始终直视着天花板的病人终于将他干涩的眼球转向了他。  
在Loki疑惑的目光中，医生指了指病房外Thor所在的走廊，暗示的意味不言而喻。  
他会有这样的怀疑也实属正常，因为一直以来Omega遭受强暴或虐待的事件就很常见，而这个年轻的男性Omega没有被标记就怀孕，身体状况极差，流产的诱因是外力冲撞，前额和腰臀位还有被暴力对待过的瘀伤，情绪也极为不稳定……种种迹象之下，很容易就会让人猜测他是否是被送他来医院的Alpha伤害了。  
“你不要害怕，如果真的有不好的遭遇大胆说出来，我们会帮助你的。”见这个又瘦又虚弱的Omega抿紧苍白干裂的嘴唇不言，那模样着实可怜，在一旁收拾器具的护士也好心安慰道。  
Loki虽然不给Thor好脸色，心里也记恨着他，但在听懂医生和护士的猜测后，他还是摇了摇头说道：“没有，我们是情侣，因为工作原因分居两地，我不知道自己怀孕……不、不小心摔倒了。”  
“你不知道自己怀孕？”听Loki这么说，医生显然很是惊诧，但随即，他便恍然大悟地发出一声叹息，“唉……难怪。”  
“AO双方无标记又长期不在一起，导致胎儿严重缺乏Alpha信息素，早孕期不注意营养和休息，身体也不好，你是不是还吃过别的什么药？看你术前检查的各项指标差成那样，我当时都震惊了。”医生一边细数两人的过失一边摇头，像这样马虎的情侣他还是第一次见，而且在这么恶劣的生长环境下，胎儿居然奇迹般撑过了前三个月没有夭折，着实让人惊讶。  
——无标记、熬夜、饮食不规律、感冒药、肠胃药、止痛药……  
“像你这么瘦，孕肚比一般人还要稍微凸出一点，居然都没发现，也太粗心了。”  
——是啊，发胖怎么可能只长肚子，明明都已经那么明显了……  
听着医生的话，Loki回想起这四个多月来自己的粗心大意，一时间心疼到难以自已，本就苍白的脸色顿时变得愈发灰败。  
“咳、医生。”细心的护士发现了Loki神情的异样，赶紧尴尬地咳嗽一声，打断了医生的数落。  
“噢……职业病，爱唠叨，你也不要太难过，我说的这些都是你们这个年纪的年轻人容易犯的，毕竟还没准备好，马虎大意也在所难免。放宽心，好好休养，你的身体是没问题的，这次流产不会影响今后受孕，以后再有了宝宝多多注意就是了。”  
医生笑着安抚了一下躺在病床上脸色不大好的Loki，希望他不要有太重的思想包袱。然而这些好意的劝慰在此刻内心难过自责的Loki听来，却明显是多余和让人疲惫的，悲痛之下遂索性将眼睛闭了起来。  
“那你好好休息。”见Loki闭了眼一时不想回应，医生理解地笑笑就准备同护士离开病房，可就在他转身的时候却又被叫住了。  
“怎么了？”  
“那个……是男孩还是女孩？”咬了咬嘴唇，Loki小声地问出了这个让他心痛的问题。  
以前听人说，四个月的宝宝已经成型能分辨男女了，他想知道，却又不忍知道，可犹豫再三，终究还是没能忍住。  
“是个女孩。”  
——原来是女孩啊……难怪那么乖。  
这个突然在心底升起的感慨让Loki的心蓦地又泛起一阵疼痛。  
“我能看看她吗？”  
对于这个错失的女儿，他是怀有歉意的，如果可以，他想要看看她，将她的小模样永远记在心里。  
“已经火化了。不过你放心，我们医院在这方面非常人性化，肯定是会妥善处理的。”  
“哦……”  
然而，却连这样的想法也是一个奢望，他和这个女儿，终究是连一面的缘分也没有。

“诶，东西给你拿来了，你真的不打算回去休息一下？这都第三天了。”  
医院走廊上，Fandral一边将Loki公寓的钥匙和Thor拜托他回去拿的东西交给他，一边很是担忧地规劝道。  
“嗯，谢了，又麻烦你跑一趟。”Thor接过Fandral递来的包感谢地笑笑，那里面装的都是些他和Loki的日常用品及两套换洗的衣物，“我没事，在这儿守着安心些。”  
“你……”Fandral还想再说点什么，却被Thor拍了拍肩膀打断了。  
“你先坐一下。”Thor从包里翻出了Loki的ipad、充电器、和常看的两本书，走到病房门口透过门上的玻璃小窗看了看，确定Loki是睡着的，才推门走进去。  
“先生。”请来陪护的小护工正靠在沙发上玩手机，见Thor进来，连忙放下手机打招呼。  
“嘘……”Thor冲他做了个噤声的手势，然后轻手轻脚走到病床边，将东西放在了床头柜上。他站在那儿看了好一会儿熟睡中的Loki，帮他掖了掖被子调整了一下输液的器具，这才又轻轻地走开。  
“今天午餐吃了多少？”离开病房前，Thor轻声询问护工。  
“主食吃的不多，但您买的汤他全部喝完了。”  
“那就好，辛苦你了，帮我多照看着点。他需要什么跟我说，我就在外面。”  
“嗯，好的。”  
复又看了一眼床上的Loki，Thor这才出去。  
Loki自醒来就一直不愿意见他，只要他一进病房就会发脾气。害怕刺激到Loki，可他刚做完手术身边又确实离不了人，无奈之下，Thor只能请了个护工来全天贴身照顾，而自己则候在外面的走廊上，只等他睡着了才进去瞧瞧。  
“睡着了？”Fandral看着出来之后还站在小窗前恋恋不舍看了好一阵才走回长椅上坐下的老友，有些无奈地笑道。  
“嗯，精神不大好，这两天除了吃饭都睡着。”  
“你呢？这两晚上怎么睡的？”Thor疲惫的神情和眼睛下面明显的淤青让Fandral有些担心。  
“我还好，白天在这椅子上打打瞌睡，晚上等他睡熟了再进去里面的沙发上躺躺。”  
护工本来是想让他睡陪护床，自己睡沙发的，可Thor想到Loki夜里也不时要喝水、上厕所，需要护工起身照料，就没好意思和别人抢那张小床。  
“要不这会儿我帮你守着，你回去睡一觉？我的事情已经办完了。”  
“不用了，走远了我不安心。”Thor揉揉眼睛拒绝了Fandral的好意，未免他再次劝说，便转而岔开了话题，“倒是你，什么时候回去？”  
“明天中午，这次也就一天半的行程，本来是想今天办完了事，晚上约你和Loki出来吃顿饭和解的……唉！”说起自己之前的打算，Fandral一声叹息，“如果知道事情会弄成这样，我应该一开始就直接告诉你我也约了Loki的。”  
说起来，Fandral也有些自责，他本想给他们制造一个见面和好的机会，却不曾想Thor会因此提前来伦敦，进而引发这个意外。  
“这怎么能怪你，你也是一片好心。说到底，都是我的错，我不该在考虑不周的情况下就直接去找了他。”  
“又来了，你再千考虑、万考虑，能考虑到他已经怀孕这件事吗？”见Thor又自责懊恼起来，Fandral急忙阻止了他。这些天来，他听得最多的就是Thor的自我厌弃，他担心再这样下去可能还未等到Loki出院，Thor就会先被自己的情绪压垮。  
“话又说回来，昨天医生不也说了，以Loki的身体状况就算没有这个意外，孩子也坚持不了几天了，摔倒只是加速了流产，并不是最主要的原因，你要放宽心，别一直这么痛苦。”  
昨天他陪Thor去办公室咨询了医生，医生虽然责备他没有在早孕期照顾好自己的Omega，却也告诉了他们摔倒只是导致这次流产的其中一个因素。因为胎儿本身已经非常虚弱了，外加孕早期有受药物影响使得胚胎发育不健全，就算不受外力冲击，也会被建议引产。  
说到底，是双方共同造成的过失，两个人都有责任，且很难分出个谁的责任大、谁的责任小来。  
可Thor不这样认为。  
他觉得都是他的过错，就算没有摔Loki那一下，也是因为他在游戏里和Loki闹，才导致了这一切的发生。  
一旦认了这个死理，真是不论Fandral怎么开解都无法释然。再加上偶然间听护士站的护士们闲聊，说受伤流产会使身体受损导致以后很难再怀孕，哪怕说的并不是Loki，且医生也表示调理得当的话这次流产不会对Loki今后的生育和身体造成影响，可Thor听后却更加自责内疚了。  
“我痛苦就是心理上的，但他却是心理和生理上都受苦，还流了那么多血……我就一人渣。”  
“什么渣不渣的，你别听那些爱八卦的小护士瞎扯淡，你打没打他你自己还不知道啊？”  
说起这个，Fandral也是十分无语——  
因为Thor和Loki都是分外引人注目的长相，再加上Loki身上和额头上摔碰出来的淤青，以及醒来后对Thor的排斥，这两天，两人简直成了护士们私下里议论的重点对象，而且说的还都不是什么好话。  
在小护士们流传的版本中，他们是一个傻来，一个渣：那么年轻又好看的Omega，可惜脑子不好使，被有钱的帅渣男玩弄，未婚先孕了不说，指不定还怀着孩子挨了揍，搞到流产却拒绝援助，撒谎包庇渣男；这渣男Alpha呢，这会儿来医院守着肯定是怕被Omega保护组织调查、怕被起诉，毕竟虐待Omega可是会坐牢的重罪……总之都快要脑补出一台八点档的狗血连续剧来了。  
她们闲来在护士站里叽叽歪歪，Loki在病房里倒是听不见，可他俩成天在走廊里坐着，又要来来往往上上下下地走动，真是想不听到都难。  
“呵呵，我倒没怎么在意她们说的，我就只觉得对不起Loki、对不起孩子。”  
说到孩子，Thor红了眼眶。  
手术后，在医院方面要对死胎进行处理之前，他不顾Fandral的劝阻执意去看了那个夭折的小可怜。  
医生说那是一个女孩儿，红彤彤蜷缩在冰冷的托盘上小小的一团，虽然只能依稀辨出五官的轮廓，但Thor坚信如果她能平安诞生，一定会是一个特别漂亮的小姑娘……这样的想法也让他的心整颗揪痛到难以呼吸。  
“哪有那么多对得起、对不起，你这样，我明天真不放心回去。”  
“我能有什么事？你先回去处理了公司的事情要紧，等下次我们再好好聚一聚。”  
第二天，不愿意走的Fandral还是被Thor强硬地劝了回去。也就是这一天，医院里来了另一个探病的朋友——Loki的朋友。

Gast在Loki未上游戏的第四天给他打了电话。  
“我去……幸好你接了，不然我就要报警了。”  
电话没响两声就被接了起来，手机那头属于Loki的声音倦倦的，似乎还没睡醒的样子。  
“还睡着？太阳晒屁股了！干什么呢？三、四天不上游戏，我以为你被绑架了，哈哈。”  
“其实我也两天没上游戏了，我哥又办展览，可忙死我了。没想到你也不在，今早我上去，弑剑那小子还问我是不是和你去过二人世界了！”  
“怎么不说话？不方便？嘿……去千里送了？还是有人给你千里送了？”  
Loki“喂”了一声就不再说话，Gast自说自话了一会儿，见电话那头始终安静得厉害，便调侃道。  
“我住院了。”  
“啊哈？又感冒恶化？还是嗑药嗑得送医急救了？”  
见Gast始终没个正行，Loki没精力和他瞎扯，便直接说道：“我流产了。”  
“呃……”被他突然来这么一句，Gast笑不出来了。愣了一下之后，他也没多问什么，只确认了Loki在哪个医院就挂了电话。

Gast匆忙赶来的时候，Thor刚好出去买午饭不在门外，而Loki侧躺在床上，正盯着窗前的一盆花发呆。  
“你怎么回事啊？”因为是从收藏展会上直接赶过来的，Gast没来得及回家换衣服，穿了一身裁剪正统的花西装，又正式又风骚的模样惹得Loki难得地露出了一个笑容。  
见有客来访，守在一旁的护工识趣地出了病房，当他把门关上后，Loki才淡淡地阐述了事情的始末。  
“唔……你之前不是说吃过紧急避孕药了吗？怎么还这样。”  
“买错了，我买了普通的。”  
“啊哈？”Gast闻言像是看外星人似地瞪大了眼睛，“你一个Omega吃什么普通的！”  
“我不知道有差别。”惹得Loki冲一脸夸张诧异的他翻了个白眼。  
说起来，Loki知道这关于避孕药的差别还是前两天医生告诉他的，在给他科普的时候，同样也是一脸的不可思议。  
“你不知道？我的妈呀！你这生理卫生知识是婴幼儿水平吧？我在十三岁的时候就知道‘普通避孕药’是对‘Beta用普通型避孕药物’的简称了。”这回轮到Gast翻白眼了，他扯着嘴角一扶额，脸上的表情可谓是精彩至极。  
“我和你能比吗？骚货。”对于Gast的反应，Loki冷冷地讥诮了一句不再说话。  
这件事确实是他失误了。因为青春期缺少家长的教导，再加上他一直很排斥Omega的属性自己也不去主动了解，导致了他的Alpha、Beta、Omega三性生理知识相当匮乏。  
“唉……都不知道怎么说你好了。”  
Gast无语地哀叹了一声，见Loki没有再接话，躺在床上恹恹的没有精神，整个人跟塌了似的，便又说了好些俏皮话，想逗他开心。  
可饶是Gast再能说会道，再如何将各种笑话讲得有趣至极、充满槽点，一向伶牙俐齿爱同他斗嘴的Loki却都没有什么反应。他只是木然地平躺着，要么神游天外，要么就莫名其妙地盯着他，直盯得Gast尬笑半天最终放弃似地闭了嘴，安静下来在床边默默陪他坐着。  
这一坐就坐到Thor买完饭回来，护工来敲门给Loki送饭。  
“就放这儿吧，小帅哥，你也去吃饭，我帮你守着他吃完。”  
Gast满脸不正经地冲小护工嘘口哨，成功调戏走了别人，又帮Loki摇起病床，摆弄小桌，伺候他吃午饭。  
在Gast扬言要亲自喂他的“威胁”下，Loki比前几日多吃了一些，饭后还坐着看了一会儿书，直到Gast要走了，才重新躺下。  
“我得回去了，我哥催我了。你好好休息，我明天有空再来看你。”  
“嗯，你记得帮我打理我的号和帮派联盟的事情，对外就给他们说我去旅游了。”就在Gast拎起包准备离开的时候，一直沉默着的Loki开口向他提了个要求。  
“什么？！”但他的这个要求，却令一整个中午都哄着他的Gast当即变了脸色。  
“你都这样了还他妈要继续玩这个破逼游戏？现在已经是你被游戏玩了。”  
Gast生起气来，他是真拿Loki当朋友，看到他从好好一个小伙子玩成眼下这副人不人、鬼不鬼的模样，心里着实难受。  
面对Gast的责难，Loki也不反驳，只是笑着说道：“你帮我把号和公会管理好，等我好了，我让我妈妈给你签名。”  
然而笑着笑着，一行眼泪却蓦地流了下来。  
——他又何尝不明白他被游戏所玩？  
但眼下，他刚失去了一件最重要的东西，内心旷渺如一片荒原，一时之间除了游戏，他也不知道自己还剩下些什么了。  
“No、no、no、no……”Gast猛然看到Loki的泪水有点慌了神，赶紧扯纸替他抹了一把脸，想让他别哭。可一转念，他又想起Loki是那么的好强，被他如此拭泪安慰肯定不好过，便讪讪地收回手，有些尴尬地转口说道，“呃，我的意思是，一张签名就想打发我？至少要共进晚餐，你妈妈可是我们这一代人的女神，童年回忆。”  
“嗯，好说。”  
Loki不在意地笑笑，沉郁安静的样子让Gast愈发担心起来。  
“你……你真的不打算告诉你家里人？”思虑再三，Gast试探着问道。  
“不了。”  
“还记仇呢？让他们来医院照顾一下总归好过护工。”  
他或多或少知道点Loki家里的事，但在这样的情况下，却也觉得有家人在身旁安慰陪伴总是要好一些。  
“不是，就是不想让他们担心而已。”Loki很果断地摇头否定，干脆到让他自己都觉得有些好笑。  
要是换做以前，他一定会第一时间告诉父亲和母亲，让他们来医院看看他们的小儿子有多惨，让他们意识到自己有多么的不称职，有多么亏欠他……只要一想到他们伤心难过的样子，他就会感觉通体舒畅。  
但有些情绪早已在不知不觉间改变，或许就像他二哥说的，这样的报复只会让彼此的疼痛加剧，并不能获得丝毫快感。  
Loki并不想承认他已经谅解了父亲和母亲，但经历这一次的意外，他确实是对某些心情有了感同身受的体会。  
“我觉得让护工照顾挺好的。”  
比如，被迫的分离；比如，失去的无奈。


	39. 彼此迷茫中的各方助攻

之后的时间，Gast倒是说话算话，隔三岔五就来探望Loki，或陪他小坐，或同他聊天。在他孜孜不倦的叨扰下，总算是让Loki死气沉沉的住院时光没那么沉闷了。  
Thor依旧每日小心翼翼地在医院照顾着，白天待在走廊上，晚上进病房睡觉。Loki的精神状况比前几日好了些，虽然不会再一见着他就扔东西发脾气撵他走，却还是不愿拿正眼看他，也不肯和他说话。有时，Thor会故意趁Loki醒着的时候进去送东西，陪着笑脸同他搭话，但不无意外的，也只是被他当做了空气。  
在Loki要出院的前一天，Thor趁下午无事的时候回了一趟公寓。  
他回去洗了个澡，收拾了自己的行李，又将小公寓从里到外仔仔细细打扫了一番。至于那套带血的床上用品，则全被他擅做主张打包扔掉了，因为他害怕Loki再看见它们会联想到那日流产的事情伤心难过。  
整理好一切，看着距离晚饭时间还早，Thor没有急着回医院。  
他倒在那张换上了干净床单被褥的大床上，一时间疲惫得再难以动弹。一旦松懈下来，这近十天来积压在他身上心上的疲乏、压力全都再难抑制地倾涌而出，它们一重又一重地将他死死压住，如同灭顶的洪流。在这样的困倦苦痛中，他只是轻轻打了一个呵欠，眼泪就顺着眼角止不住地流淌而下，泛滥成灾。  
就在这时，手机响了，是Frigga的号码。  
Thor本不想接的，越是这种时候，他越惧怕来自母亲温柔的问询亦或是安慰。可电话连着响了两次，想到自己也出来有这么久了，其间并未和Frigga联系过，未免她担心，Thor最终还是滑下了接听。  
Frigga确实是因为担心儿子有没有处理好和Loki的矛盾才打的这通电话，当听到电话那头Thor略显沉闷无力的声音时，聪慧的她便明了了他此行并不顺利。  
“什么时候回家？你的假期快结束了。”善解人意的Frigga没有马上探究什么，她只是温和地笑着询问Thor的归期。她不想增加Thor的烦恼，在他可能碰壁的当下。  
“快了，就这两天吧，您和爸爸还好吗？”Frigga的体贴让Thor很是感激，语气也明显放松了下来，在接起电话的时候，他是真的害怕妈妈询问有关他和Loki的事情。  
“挺好的，你爸爸担心你会玩得忘了上班的事，呵呵……”  
“不会忘的，公司的事他们也一直有给我发邮件。”  
“那就好。伦敦最近还是比较冷吧？在户外多穿点衣服，别感冒了。”  
“不冷，再说我带了厚衣服……”  
同Frigga聊了些无关紧要的事，Thor感觉沉甸甸的心轻松了不少，在Frigga准备挂电话时，他想了想，转而相当正式地问道：“妈妈，您和爸爸有经历过感觉快要走不下去的时候吗？”  
“当然。”  
“啊？真的吗？”Frigga毫不犹豫的轻笑声让Thor有些惊讶。  
因为在他的印象里，从小到大，父母亲都是恩爱有加互敬和睦的，他们鲜少争吵，就算闹了矛盾也会很快和解。  
“是的，大人的事，只是你做孩子的不知道而已。每一对夫妻，每一对恋人，都难免会经历挫折打击以致心境疲乏，进而对感情和生活产生怀疑，想要放手以寻求解脱。”  
Frigga知道Thor这样问必然是想向她寻求一些帮助，但她不想对他说教，告诉他应该做什么，只是讲了些自己的事情和心情与他听，她相信他聪明的儿子能从中获取到对他来说有用的信息。  
“你爸爸是个严肃又古板的老头子，年轻时候就那样，但我多活泼啊……哈哈。每每在被他管束，在感觉被家庭束缚的时候，我都会想，要是当初没嫁给他就好了。当然，有时候也会讨厌他，不想再见到他，会觉得生活得很累，维持家庭关系很累，想要抛下一切从目前的生活里跳脱出去。触发这种冲动根本不需要什么具体的原因和矛盾，觉得累和厌烦也是，人的心理是很奇妙的，再浓的感情也总会有懈怠的时候。”  
“但之所以会觉得累，是因为你付出了爱的同时也收获着爱，责任和爱都是有重量的。我的排遣方式就是去‘想’：设想没有他、没有你们的生活我会不会比现在快乐？回想他的好、他吸引我的地方、以及他已经为我和正在为我付出的一切；猜想他的心情、他的困惑、想他所想。矛盾来临或感觉绝望的时候，我从来不会把自己、把你父亲、把任何对立面的当事人逼得太紧，因为那些负面情绪需要一定的时间和空间去消化。很多事情，当你彻底冷静下来时再想一想，你就会得出与冲动难过时想出的不一样的、更加稳妥的解决方式。”  
“而对方，亦然。”  
母亲的话让Thor陷入了沉思，以至于在结束通话之后，他也躺在床上认真思索了很久。  
诚然，他确实是累了。  
失去孩子的内疚自责、Loki的冷漠责备、不知道该如何化解这次风波的困惑苦恼、归期将近两人之间的关系却仍在冰点的焦灼不安……太多太多的负面情绪在摧折着他的神经，让他急于想在回澳洲前取得Loki的原谅，哪怕是得到他一点点的回应也好。如若不然，他就会陷入对这段关系的迷茫和怀疑，失去信心，看不到两个人的未来……会极端害怕自己这一离开，两人之间就将再无和好的可能。  
仔细想想，似乎确实有些急于求成了。  
——身体上的伤口尚且需要一段不算短的时间才能愈合如初，更何况是心灵上的呢？  
距离失去孩子才短短两个周的时间，他想要Loki立马走出来，立马同他打开心结，对于深爱着孩子的Loki来说，真的是有点强人所难了。  
至少，Loki在经历这次惨痛的变故后也没有说要和他分手，他应该乐观一点，同时也对他宽容一些。  
他们之间一直就亘横着这跨越了半个地球的空间距离，从相识、相知、到相爱，这个距离就一直存在着。他应该对Loki、对他们之间的感情有点信心，再多给他一些愈伤的时间，不能认为这个距离会成为阻碍他们重修旧好的拦路虎，进而被它吓得失去了信心和勇气。  
他回了澳洲也还能再关心Loki、再继续努力不是么？过段时间要是Loki还是不愿理他，他也还能再来找他不是么？没必要急于一时，逼垮了Loki，也逼疯了自己。  
濒临崩溃的内心再度明朗坚定起来，Thor在第二天Loki顺利出院后，同Gast一起将他送回公寓安顿好，便订了当天回去的机票。在走之前，他请求Gast在之后的一段时间里多帮忙照看一下Loki，并在Loki回家后就锁起门来的卧室外隔着房门对他进行了一番自白。  
他将各种心情平静又真诚地说与了Loki，虽然依旧没有得到任何回应，但他已然不再惧怕这种漠然。

“喂！今日春光明媚，适宜约会，要不要和老哥哥我出来喝个甜蜜下午茶？”  
这天下午，Loki正窝在沙发上看书，便接到了Gast打来的电话。  
“你有病啊，不来。”  
例行拒绝后Loki挂断了电话，他出院已经有一个多星期了，这一个多周以来，Gast这家伙几乎每天都要通过电话或视频语音烦上他一通。  
挂了电话没一会儿，门外传来了敲门声，Loki起身打开门一看，方才给他打电话的人已经提着一大盒蛋糕笑盈盈地站在了门外。  
“你怎么来了？”  
“我怎么来了？我在楼下给你打的电话好吧！就知道你这个自闭患儿不愿意出门。”Gast脱鞋进屋，熟门熟路地去了厨房拿杯碟泡茶、切蛋糕，熟络到完全没把自己当外人。  
“啧……我的那杯热一点，叉子洗一洗，好久没用了。”  
Loki也不同他计较，任由他忙活着，自己则重新窝回了暖阳照射的小沙发。  
“给，春日樱花限定，东瀛人的店里买的。”  
递过来的白瓷碟子里盛了四四方方的一块粉色蛋糕，松软的奶油上点缀着剔透晶莹的盐渍樱花，Loki用叉子挖了一块儿放进嘴里，口感绵软甜度适宜，十分可口，便没有就这蛋糕的品味吐槽Gast。  
“最近干嘛呢？游戏也不上，学校也不去，宅家里孵小鸡呢？”  
“放春假，上什么课？再说了，你怎么知道我没去学校？”  
“我每天给你打电话你都说在家啊，少年痴呆了？”  
互相挤兑着，两人就一些无关紧要的事情聊了一阵，在下午茶时间过半的时候，Gast终于忍不住问了Loki一件他近来最为关心的事情：“你到底打算和那傻瓜怎么样？”  
Loki自出院后就一直精神不振地颓废在家，作为朋友他看在眼里，急在心上。他当然知道其中的原因，也知道Loki逃避的是什么，深知这样下去不行，便索性来了个直入主题。  
Loki被问得明显一愣，随即就皱起了眉头，一脸反感厌倦地拿起了书翻看，摆明了不愿作答。  
可Gast今天是有备而来，见他又想回避，就直接咋咋呼呼地说开了：“你要分手就直接分了，哥带你出去玩给你介绍更好的；不分就想办法解决问题，一天到晚这副死样子做给谁看？”  
“你管我，多管闲事。”Loki白了他一眼，故意将手里的书翻得哗哗响。  
“对，我管你，不让管我就给你二哥打电话，让他来管管，他的咨询师公共主页上可留了电话号码。”  
“啧！”一听Gast把他最会说教的二哥搬了出来，Loki用力把书一合，脸上虽然怒色骤起，却不自觉透出了点儿心虚的意味来，“你少拿我哥压我，他更管不着！”  
瞅着他这副色厉内荏的模样，Gast知道自己摸对了他的命门，当下贼贼地笑着凑到了他面前，那贱兮兮的样子看在Loki眼里，是要多欠打有多欠打。  
“所以到底是分还是不分啊？”  
“关你屁事。”Loki不耐烦地推开他，低头玩起了手机。  
“我说你要是不想分手就差不多得了啊。”Gast不再逗他，坐回自己的位置难得地严肃正经起来，“Thor其实真的挺不错，之前我在医院那样骂他，骂那么难听，他也没反驳，就一个劲儿自责懊悔。那段时间他对你小心翼翼、无微不至的照顾我也都看在眼里，讲真，我算是阅人无数了，他是假装的还是发自内心的我看得非常清楚。说句不怕你生气的话……孩子的事，你心里真的没有一点逼数？”  
Loki滑动屏幕的手指突然滞住了，因为Gast抛出的这个疑问。  
在他还没来得及作答之前，抱着就算得罪他也要把道理给他讲明白让他正视问题的Gast又说道：“医生肯定跟你说过的吧，以你那段时间的混乱作息和嗑药程度，就算不流产，那孩子受了影响也是不能要了。这件事Thor肯定是有责任的，但你想过你自己要负的责任吗？”  
Loki当然知道他自己要负的责任。  
在医生数落他作息不规律、不注意营养、乱吃药，说那个孩子极其虚弱不稳定，哪怕不被那么一摔也是保不住的时候，他的内心就已经非常自责和懊悔了。  
他对不起他的女儿，因为他贫乏的生理知识和粗心大意，导致了她的夭折……他当然清楚自己要负的责任，他也没打算对她否认自己的过失。  
“医生会给你说这些，同样也会给他说。其实你们俩心里都清楚是怎么回事，但他把责任全都揽在了自己身上，就这一点，我觉得他算是个相当难得的、有担当的真男人了。”  
Gast一面说，一面观察着Loki神色的变化，见他沉默了半晌不言语，便问道：“所以，你到底是怎么想的？”  
——到底是怎么想的？他要是清楚，他现在就不会这么颓丧了。  
Loki在心里乱糟糟地想到。  
该如何面对Thor？该如何对待他们的这段感情？该如何处理他们之间的关系？这些问题时时刻刻都在困扰着Loki，令他纠结不已，难下决断。  
“我想分手，我就是不想再理他，也不想再玩这个游戏了……我现在甚至都分不清开始这段感情到底是对还是错，就只想远离和他有关的一切。”重新滑动浏览起手机上的搞笑视频，Loki闷闷地说道。  
他确实想过就此和Thor分开，但坐在电脑前，一次又一次地翻看他们曾经在一起的那些游戏截图、那些合影视频时，他却始终下不了手彻底删除。好几次，他明明都已经全部删除了，却又在清空回收站前，鬼使神差地把它们一一还原。  
他无法将和Thor有关的一切从他的硬盘里删除，就像他无法把他整个从心里抹去。  
那些存在过的日子，那些相处的点滴，那些美好的回忆……那么多，那么满，那么深刻。它们占据了他的思绪，在他的心，在他的生命里，拥挤到不留一丝空隙。  
但就此原谅Thor，就此与他和解、和好，他也做不到。  
他的心里始终堵着一口难以抒发的恶气，为了女儿，也为他自己。他因为那一摔、因为之前的冷战，始终记恨着Thor。他想要报复他，想要惩罚他，却又因为他对他的种种好而充满了无力感……他并不是一个不知冷暖的人，相反，他对这世间的善意和恶意有着太过敏锐的判断。  
他太矛盾了，也太混乱了，如同走入了一个爱恨难清的迷障，无法进退，只能逃避。  
“啊哈！在对待游戏这个问题上，你们两口子的态度还真是出奇一致，默契十足啊！”见Loki看着视频又不说话了，一副很是抵触的样子，Gast夸张地感叹道，“你知道不？他要卖号退游了，账号挂到了交易平台上，复联公会里属于他的那部分也已经全部转给了钢铁侠。”  
“卖号”和“退游”。  
这两个词如同炮弹一般在Loki的耳边炸响，将他自我武装在所有情绪之外冷静漠然的表象击了个粉碎，也让他立马就生起了气来。  
观察着他风起云涌的脸色变化，Gast火上浇油道：“你没上游戏连游戏群也没看？重磅新闻啊！他也没告诉你一声？”  
Loki这段时间心里乱，确实没有关注过任何与游戏有关的事情；而Thor，自从他拉黑了他所有的联系方式以后，虽然那家伙回去每天都会给他发送邮件，可他却一封也没有点开过。  
想到这里，Loki用手机点开了邮箱，一通浏览下来，里面果然有邮件说到了关于要卖号的事情：  
Loki，今天好些了吗？我想了好久，我们虽然是因为这个游戏相识、相恋，有过许多开心美好的回忆，但也是因为它，我对你造成了难以弥补的伤害……我决定退游了。我因为一个游戏就失去理智，把事情弄成这样，真的非常对不起。再说，我和董事会商议后，决定开拓欧洲市场，接下来会很忙很忙一段时间，也没空再玩了。我准备把分部设在伦敦，到时候常驻这边……  
——谁他妈要你来伦敦？谁乐意和你同城！Thor Odinson！你因为游戏闹出的这件事还没完！  
“他凭什么退游？凭什么一走了之？呵！他把老子害得这么惨，凭什么比我还先退出？！”  
Loki没有将邮件全部看完，就已经愤怒到骂出了声。  
就算要退游，要离开，那也得他掌握主动权，由他狠狠甩下这一切。  
——Thor凭什么抢占先机？凭什么……比他先抽身，留下他一个人。  
就算只是在游戏里，他也决不允许！  
Gast是个老江湖了，对人情、人心看得格外清楚，此刻见Loki一个人把自己气到不行，心里忍不住笑出了声。  
——敢情刚刚说要和别人断了关系的人不是你吗？死鸭子嘴硬。  
他在说话的同时一直在观察Loki，留意他态度的变化，而一切，也正如他揣测的一般——这家伙根本就放不下Thor，放不下这段感情，只是因为在孩子这件事上憎怨太浓，以至于蒙蔽了内心真实的情感，一时间潜意识里否定了Thor全部的好，又排遣不掉心里这口闷气，这才转不过弯来罢了。  
很多事情便是这样，当局者迷旁观者清。  
搞清楚了症结所在，Gast便顺着Loki的思路和情绪说道：“你要是实在气不过，实在是想惩罚他出这口恶气，干脆就开场818！他不是想全身而退吗？那就让所有人都知道他是间接害死了自己孩子的人渣，知道他有多么的错，给他出出名。”  
“……818？”  
“是的，就是那种专门接游戏撕逼818的YY频道和主播，人气最高那个‘233818’频道，每次屁大点事儿都能有一两万的听众。你要是想开，我给你弄好材料联系他们，几百块开一场，如果内容劲爆能吸引很多听众的话还免费呢。”  
“有点意思……”  
Loki一听，果然如Gast所料般挑起眉头，来了兴致。  
“不过你也要想好，如果真开扒，那你怀孕的事和Omega的属性就肯定要曝光了。”虽然Loki感了兴趣，但知他向来在意这个，Gast还是负责任地提醒道。  
对于这点，Loki却表现得意外的平淡。  
“是Omega很丢人吗？”他冷冷地问道，又在Gast没来得及言说的时候，自己回答了这个问题，“我曾经觉得丢人，但现在我不这么觉得了。我就是我，生理属性是我无法选择的东西，却也永远不能成为左右和评判我的标签。”  
“你能这么想就对了。平权运动早过去一两百年了，Omega一点也不比Alpha低等和软弱。”  
是啊……真正的强大和骄傲从来不是建立在自我否定的基础上，真正令灵魂软弱的东西也从来不是身体上的缺陷，而是内心深处的自卑。  
Loki一时有些感慨，他确实曾将自己的属性视为卑劣的缺陷，但经由这具躯体真实孕育一个鲜活生命的过程着实太过震撼，那种造物的神奇伟大，已然以令他对曾经错误的认知改观，甚至是萌生了敬意。

确定了要818后，长袖善舞的Gast就立马活动开了。  
他的动作很快，从Loki这儿要了好些图文证据后，一两天就整理出了需要向主持人提供的故事背景和资料，并将818的时间定在了当周周六晚上九点这一在线人数最多的黄金时段。  
“‘复仇者联盟公会神壕殴打前情缘致其流产——818北战OL一区一服第一大佬卖号退游背后不为人知的真相’？呃……”读着Gast发来的818标题，Loki的嘴角一阵抽插。  
“哈哈！是不是很响亮？一看这么有爆点，主持人都乐坏了，上心到不行！我周六全天都在游戏里大肆宣传，永恒之枪起码会去百分之八十的人，我就不信在你亲自出场和那么大的舆论压力下Thor会不现身。”电话那头，Gast的声音听起来异常兴奋，那种明显要搞事情的奸笑听得Loki瞬间有种上了贼船的错觉。  
“确实响亮……那我到时候要干嘛啊？”  
Loki鲜少去听这样的818，但也经常会看见世界联盟里在刷各种出轨、骗钱、渣男、渣女的818广告，就算好些都不是发生在他们区的事儿，也会有不少人去凑热闹。  
“你周六晚上和我一起去YY‘233818’频道就好，到时候我上麦替你主述，你只需要回答主持人的问题确认我所说的属实就好。”  
“你都准备说些什么？发来我看看。”虽然选择了相信Gast将这件事全权委托于他，也清楚他只是表面胡闹，实则靠谱，但临了档口，Loki还是不免有些担忧。  
“我把事情的始末稍微加工了一下，但我有分寸，你就别管了。你不是看不清这段感情吗？我就来给你创造机会让你好好分辨确认一下，你到时等着看效果就是了。”  
“……好吧。”  
见Gast摆明了不会提前告诉自己却又一副成竹在胸的模样，Loki只能暂且压下了满腹的疑虑，静观其变。反正后天也就是周六了，而且他也确实挺期待Gast所说的“效果”，以及Thor本人的反应。


	40. 年度第一八一八

Thor是在早上五点多的睡梦里被急促的电话铃声叫醒的。  
“呃……Loki开818了，马上九点开场，现在频道里已经有三、四万人在等着了。”打来电话的人是Fandral，其实Sif和Tony等人也在给他打电话，只是Thor恰巧接了Fandral的。  
“什么？”Thor睡得很是迷糊，一时有些反应不过来。  
“就是针对那次意外流产以及你退游的事，你打算卖号前没给他说过吗？从打出的标题来看，情况不大好，似乎很生气的样子。”Fandral在上线看到满世界的广告语后就去了818频道，看着频道里不断激增的围观人数以及麦上的Loki和小魔尊，他也尝试着联系Loki，不过Loki没有上游戏，YY发消息也一直没有回复他。  
“标题说的什么？”  
“‘复仇者联盟公会神壕殴打前情缘致其流产——818北战OL一区一服第一大佬卖号退游背后不为人知的真相’，这标题太有爆点了，你们又是这游戏的名人，啧……人数一直在涨。”  
“呃……”Thor这下算是完全清醒了，短暂地思量后，他向Fandral要了YY频道号，表示自己马上就上线过去。  
“你还是别来了，现在公屏都刷炸了，就等着你露面。我和大伙儿都在这边，让我们先听一下再说。”Fandral有点担心，因为被标题带起的节奏和主持人开场前夸张的渲染，现在当事人还未发言公屏上就基本一片骂声了。  
再者，Fandral也是真不知道Loki待会儿会怎么说。别人倒还好，如果连Loki也一味怪罪和指责Thor，以他上一次见Thor时这家伙表现出的精神状态，他实在是有些担心他来了现场会扛不住。  
“没事的，放心，我最近的心态很好。”Thor淡淡地笑了笑，反过来安抚了急于阻止他的Fandral。  
他回澳洲后天天都有给Loki发邮件，却从未得到过回应，此番Loki有了动作，不论好坏总算是有了些进展。旁人或许不了解Loki的个性，他却是十分清楚的，这样的情况下，他不怕Loki搞事情，相反，他很害怕Loki一味地安静沉郁下去。因为不再在乎和还有心思惩罚他比起来，前者绝对要严重得多。

“现在是伦敦当地时间的20点58分，距离我们今天的818开场还有两分钟！我是今天的主持人，也是大家的超级好朋友‘从来不胡说八道先生’！感谢前来捧场的1、2、3……46312位听众朋友啊！老规矩鲜花刷起来！本频道500卡黄，限时6折，需要黄马的朋友请私聊我们的3麦橙马管理员，一次卡黄，终生贵宾，尽享自由发言及禁言游客等多项贵族特权啦！”  
“胡说八道是傻逼。”  
“刚刚是谁他妈说的？！”  
“我！我！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！你猜。”  
……  
Thor登录YY进入频道的时候，818正要开场。震耳欲聋的背景音乐声中，声音洪亮语速极快的主持人正一边打着开场前的例行广告，一边和相熟的黄马们调笑活跃气氛。Gast和Loki的马甲分别被安排在了一麦和二麦的位置，公屏被乌压压的几万人刷得看不清字，左侧的在线列表更是长得点不到尽头。  
“哇！战雷霆来了！”  
“卧槽！战老板！”  
“这是当事人到齐了啊。”  
因为Thor的YY号有开通年费超级紫钻，进入频道就会在公屏有一个进场秀特效，所以立马便被吃瓜群众们发现了。  
电脑前的Loki当然也发现了，这既在他的意料之中也在他的意料之外，他知道Thor会来却没想到他来得这么早，因为这会儿他那边才早上六点……对于自己在心中立马就条件反射地换算出了Thor那边时间的习惯，Loki有些懊恼地抠了抠手指，也就在这时，主持人换了一个背景音乐发话了，这场818正式开始——  
“肃静、肃静，现在是伦敦当地时间晚上21点整，我们今晚的818正式开始！公屏先安静一下，我看刚刚有人在说今天的另一位当事人也来到了现场，是本人吗？是的话请在公屏扣个‘1’。”  
Thor依言扣了字，立马就被抱到了麦序上，但除了一麦的Gast和主持人以外，他和Loki都处于不能发言的状态。  
“今天真的很难得！我好久没主持过这种一开场就两位当事人都到齐的场子了，而这二位的名头我想只要是北战OL的玩家，不管是不是来自一区一服永恒之枪，应该都会知道他们——二位分别是我们第一届和第二届神怒大区PK争霸赛的冠军号主，啊，战老板和魔王老板。”  
依照惯例，主持人向前来围观的吃瓜群众眉飞色舞地介绍起当事人来，可就像他所说的，即便没有他的介绍，这些慕名而来的人对这二位名震各区服的大佬也是相当熟悉了。  
“我以前在永恒之枪跑过区，那时候二位是闪瞎整个服务器的模范情侣，我当时还有幸亲眼目睹过长达43分钟的520朵‘情人心’刷屏，那真是壕无人性、秀瞎众人！我记得是战老板送的吧？战老板之后的论坛发帖我也和无数玩家一起拜读过，啧啧……就是这么一对神仙情侣，就在我们所有人都期盼着见证一段网恋奔现的爱情神话的时候，他们又是怎么闹到今天这个地步了呢？”  
随着胡说八道这一声夸张的唏嘘，公屏上立马就滚动起了诸多幸灾乐祸的嘲讽，大多都是在笑话他们“秀恩爱，分得快”，或者“人傻钱多，吃饱瞎作”。Loki和Thor看在眼中，一时无语。  
“今天我们请到了当事人，因为要求开这场818的是魔王老板这边，所以我们先让魔王老板委托的亲友来为我们讲述一下事情的前因后果，然后再让战老板来发言。接下来我把麦序时间交给我们1麦的小魔尊，在当事人发言其间所有黄马不许卡麦啊！来，小魔尊在吗？小魔尊？”  
“嗯，我在。”  
开了麦，属于Gast的一贯被变声器加工过的那个萝莉音响了起来，随即便吸引了公屏嘲讽的火力，不少人开始吐槽起了“她”声音恶心，一听就是个脑残作逼嘤嘤怪。  
——我早给你说了你这个变声器恶心死了，你还不信。  
Loki好笑地私聊了他一条消息，但Gast没有回复他，也完全无视公屏的发言开始讲起了故事。  
“我是小魔尊，永恒之枪的玩家应该都知道我是小魔王的现任情缘，但其实不是这样的，我们只是现实中同一性属性的好朋友。今天我代小魔王发言，一来，是我一路看着他和战雷霆这个渣男的感情发展，对个中曲折算是一清二楚；二来，也是因为我的这位好朋友确实被渣男打击得太重太深了，情绪几近抑郁崩溃，在这样糟糕的状态下完全不能好好讲述整件事情的始末。”  
Gast是个厉害角色，三言两语就将Loki完全摆在了受害者的位置上。在奠定了这一基础后，他这才不慌不忙地讲起了他早就编排好的故事来。  
“魔王玩这个游戏最开始是在约顿海姆的一个帮派，后面因为一些帮派纷争，便带着朋友们退帮去了阿斯嘉德的总舵联盟，也就是当时战雷霆建立的创世网游旗下二盟。战雷霆在有绑定奶的情况下勾搭了他，两人在第一届全区PK大赛的时候奔现、公开、确立了游戏与现实的情侣关系，这是事情的起因。”  
“魔王老板，是这样吗？”主持人确认着连了二麦，让Loki也能说话。  
“是的。”  
像这样的大型818，在扒皮别人的同时，自己的那些私事也逃不过吃瓜好事群众的嘴。Gast才刚给故事开了个头，公屏上就有不少永恒之枪的人给别区来看热闹的科普起了小魔王的发家史，将他怎么在老飞手下投掠夺Boss，又怎么被踢帮出走阿斯嘉德的事儿一遍一遍地轮刷开了。  
在他们的提醒下，Loki自是想起了这茬儿。不过相较从前提及此事的耻辱感，他发现自己的内心已然变得无比坦然，他不再记恨老飞，相反，倒还有些怀念起那段与之不死不休的“峥嵘岁月”来。  
“我的这位朋友呢，虽然在游戏里嚣张跋扈毒舌了点，看起来非常厉害凶悍，但实则是个非常单纯羞涩的男孩。”就在Loki陷入回忆的时候，Gast继续用他那恶心巴拉的变声萝莉音说道，“因为他太要强了，心气又高，一直以来都没怎么交往过Alpha，在感情方面的阅历不多，特别纯情……这不！轻易地就被渣男战雷霆的花言巧语给欺骗了！”  
随着Gast这声真情实感的嗔怨，正在喝水的Loki一个没忍住，喷了。  
——喂！你够了啊！说这些干嘛！  
顾不得去擦键盘和桌上的水，Loki快速敲了一条私聊过去，他真是觉得丢死人了。  
——你好好说事情，再讲这些丢脸的话，揍死你。  
可Gast却不管这么多，脑补了一下Loki羞恼抓狂的小模样，仗着他现在打不到他，便憋着笑继续苦大仇深起来：“两人在一起把该做的事情都做了之后，我朋友自是对这段感情坚信不疑，从此在现实和游戏里都是掏心掏肺地付出。他是个内敛的人，不像战雷霆那么浮夸，没事就爱在人前秀个恩爱、表个情深什么的，所以深情人设从来都是被战雷霆一人独占。”  
“因为战雷霆老打深情好男人牌，所以在旁人眼里，看到的就都是他对小魔王怎么怎么讨好，怎么怎么包容、宠爱，一旦有了矛盾，大家也都是骂小魔王作！说他恃宠而骄、不知好歹什么的。一直以来，我朋友都是被谣言攻击的对象，这个我就不赘述了，那些什么‘嘤嘤怪’、‘傍大款’的恶心话，永恒之枪在座的各位都明白得很！你们当时是怎么说他的，你们心里清楚就好。在这里我只想说，小魔王不差钱，他自己为游戏花了多少钱是可以列账单的，那些充值记录，以及他明确和战雷霆说不许为他游戏充值的对话，我已经截图发给主持人了，说他用战雷霆钱、说战雷霆花了多少多少钱养他的那些人，以后可他妈闭嘴吧！”  
“插一句嘴，这个我可以作证。”主持人在这时说了话，并将快速滚动着各种发言的公屏设了禁言，“我先暂时锁下屏，把截图发给大家看一下。个人信息我已经马赛克处理了，大家看看金额和对话里魔王老板强硬拒绝的态度就好。反正我看完只想说一句——魔王老板还缺情缘吗？我实名制求包养！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！胡说八道又来了，碰着个金主就求包养，醒醒吧！上次的老板说你菊花和肾都不行。”  
“胡说八道就是个大屁眼子。”  
“松八，你还是靠卖300块一个的黄马老老实实自力更生吧，哈哈哈哈！”  
主持人一说话，气氛顿时变得活跃，和他熟络的黄马们纷纷借机调侃嘲弄起他来。  
——原来你找我要那些截图就是为了说明这个？  
听了Gast的这段发言，再看着被主持人发出来作为证据的截图，对于Gast的用心，Loki一时有些感动。  
在以往针对他的各种无稽之谈里，他确实很在意这个，难得Gast有心，当着这么多人的面就这件事替他发声。  
“喂喂喂！各位老板，我胡说八道不要面子的吗？！再诽谤我封人了啊！”面对众黄马的调戏，主持人假装生气地威胁道，末了接通了Thor所在的三麦，询问起他来，“战老板，你对这件事有没有异议？小魔王是否如他的亲友所说，和你在经济上没有纠葛？”  
“没有。”Thor开了麦很坦然地回答道，并就此多谈了几句，“他确实非常的自尊自立，不管是在经济上还是生活态度上，这是我相当敬佩的一点。针对这个谣传我之前也公开辟过谣，我们之间从来都是平等的关系。因为我平时比较喜欢在游戏里秀恩爱，导致他被玩家们误解和诋毁，我一直都感到非常的抱歉。”  
“嗯，好的。那我们让小魔尊继续。”  
支持人说着重新开放了公屏，曾经那些造过谣的人因为被Thor方才明显的维护二度打脸，立马就刷起了辱骂他的话来。他们纷纷抨击Thor是渣男，嘲讽他临到被扒皮了还在演好男人；并纷纷同情和心疼起被骗的Loki来，那副为之打抱不平的正义嘴脸，就像全然忘了自己当初是如何羞辱和抹黑别人的一样。  
对于Thor诚实坦荡的发言，Gast心里很是满意，他就知道他没有看错这个小伙子。但表面上，他却依然保持了那副气愤和不满的语气，冷哼一声继续说道：“啧，这还只是一些大笔的记录，平日里各种零碎的充值开销就更不用说了。战雷霆不管事，永恒之枪的人都是知道的，小魔王在和他相好之后便主动承担起了帮派联盟的管理工作，可谓是大公无私、操碎了心，他将创世原本一团散沙的二盟带出了足够取代一盟的实力来，就是证明。”  
“可尽心尽力又有什么用？照样是费力不讨好！”说到这儿，话锋一转，Gast的语气明显变得比之前更为尖刻起来，“战雷霆的广大好亲友，创世高高在上的元老们，呵呵，根本不把他的用心和付出放在眼里，从来不把他当自己人。他们只认他们眼中的‘霸主夫人’——战雷霆的绑定奶，而把小魔王视作插足的无耻第三者。这些人在他管理公会的时候处处不配合，各种给他小鞋穿，这种情况在小魔王接任了阿斯嘉德总舵霸主之后，更是完全演变为了公然的抵触和敌视！呵……说起这个总舵霸主，明明是战雷霆因为自己工作太忙无心游戏主动提出要让的，小魔王也明确表示了只是代为管理，等他忙完工作以后就归还给他。可战雷霆呢？在兄弟们的挑唆下竟也认为小魔王是在算计他！好人都让他做了，坏事全是小魔王背锅。这战大老板财大气粗，脾气也大，什么都听兄弟们的不说，还负气带着人出走米德加尔特，和以往最大的敌对成立了复仇者联盟，每天带人攻击对付我们这边。因为他是时差党，而那个公会的另一股势力正好和他在时间上日夜颠倒，一携手简直珠联璧合！是一个打白天来，一个打晚上，逼得一人苦苦支撑公会的小魔王不得不24小时应战。”  
“那时候我朋友已经怀孕了，但渣男完全不顾惜他的身体状况，把他逼得不得不天天熬夜，不能好好吃饭和睡觉，心理压力也非常大……最后！最后甚至在孩子已经四个多月的情况下因为游戏的事跑上门去家暴他，生生把他打到流产住进了医院！”  
Gast的话音一落，全场哗然，各位能发言的黄马纷纷谴责，而本来就充斥着各种言论的公屏也瞬间被刷爆。  
“哇……这个就很过分了啊！”  
“卧槽！这么惨的吗？！好渣啊！”  
“咦？这不是我当初退游时牛逼哄哄的早安、晚安吗？当初秀恩爱秀得整个服务器一片粉红，这会儿撕逼了？？？”  
“渣男立马原地去世好吗！”  
“没想到战老板居然是这样的人~”  
“太渣了，可怜了未出世的孩子……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！你们妇联每个参加了帮战的人都是帮凶~”  
“渣男和贱人们一起去给无辜的孩子陪葬吧2333333”  
“报警了吗？这个可以报警抓他了啊！”  
“小魔王太惨了，我以后再也不乱说他了。”  
“支持报警！跨国追凶~”  
……  
诸如此类的话在公屏快速滚动着，刷得几度直接系统清屏。  
Thor的朋友和帮众们早在Gast谈到小魔王管理帮会大公无私的时候，就开始在公屏上打字反驳；在Thor被直接说为渣男时，更是奋力为他抱屈，直言小魔尊造谣。但在这样的谩骂洪流之中，他们的发言就如同投入江河的小石子，没能激起半点水花波澜，就瞬间被淹没和无视了；而他们之中开通了这个818频道黄马的人几欲试图卡麦发声，也立马被其他义愤填膺的吃瓜黄马们喷得难以开口。  
这时，通过游戏、论坛、以及各个吃瓜群众间一传十，十传百的宣传效应，频道里的听众突破了七万人，并一直在持续增加，甚至连许多不玩北战OL的人也来到频道里，一起共赏这个年度八卦，惊天大瓜。  
Loki着实没想到Gast会把事情说成这样，看着满屏对Thor的恶毒咒骂以及对他的盲目关切，顿时竟有些手足无措起来。  
——你这样说有点过了啊……  
心虚与不安之下，他给Gast发送了私聊，并让他适可而止不要再乱编纂了，以免待会儿下不来台。  
虽然是以“担心下不来台”为借口来阻止Gast继续胡编乱造，但Loki内心得承认，他的担心之中，更多的，其实是对Thor的担忧。  
他开这场818确实是因为想出气，想以此惩罚Thor，所以在Gast向他提议，并给他看了那么一个充满槽点的标题时，他都是默许和同意的态度。但当他设想的快意报复在此刻成为现实时，他才发现原来自己是那么的良心不安，甚至是忐忑害怕——他不忍心Thor被所有人这样攻击，担心他不能承受这种压力，因为他心里清楚，孩子的事情并不是像Gast所讲述的这样。  
——你之前不就是这样认为的吗？不管是你和他亲友的矛盾，还是这次孩子的事。我只是在你的想法之上更加夸张了一些。  
这次，Gast终于回复了他的私聊，语气可以说是少见的严肃认真，甚至带着点苛责，把屏幕前的Loki看得一愣。  
诚然，Gast所说的就是他之前一直在潜意识里强行要让自己怪罪Thor的，游戏亲友的事情也好，孩子的意外也罢，他虽然知道自己有错，却仍旧固执地责怪着Thor，不愿认错，也不愿原谅他。  
Thor一直夹在他和亲友之间左右为难，也确实努力地袒护着他，被逼到出走米德加尔特，那时候的自己确实没有给他回转的余地……其实没有标记的宝宝本来就超级不稳定，孕期缺乏Alpha父亲的信息素再加上他自身的忽视，在Thor来找他的那一天，他上厕所时就已经发现有出血状况了……这些在此之前他拒绝去面对，拒绝去回想的种种，于群情激奋的当下统统涌入了Loki的脑海，这让他慌张不已，莫名心悸，而主持人却在这时叫到了他的名字。  
“魔王老板？魔王老板你在吗？事情真的是这样吗？战雷霆和其亲友一味针对排挤你还在你怀孕的时候动手打你？能开麦讲一讲吗？”  
“我……”  
陡然被推到了风口浪尖上，面对着满屏的询问求证，看着就位于自己麦序之下的Thor本人，内心本就混乱慌张的Loki一时语塞起来。  
——别急，不用回答，看我的，等着瞧吧。  
就在这时，Gast给他发了一条略带安抚的私聊，并如同雪中送炭般抢先发了声：“主持人，你怎么不先问问战大老板是不是像我说的这样混账？逼我朋友开口来复述这些伤心事算怎么回事儿？我一开始就说了，他被伤得很深，根本无法再将这些亲口述说一次。”  
“呃……好吧，那我们先来听听战老板怎么说。”主持人被他呛了个正着，冷场之下只能转而连通了三号麦序，“战老板？”  
“嗯，我在。”  
Thor立马接了麦，他一直在听，再次提及孩子的事，他的心里还是非常的难过。  
“对不起，真的对不起……我不会为自己曾经的过失辩解和多言什么，大家也不用费力去探究，因为结果已经摆在这儿了。如果一定要确认什么，我只想说，所有的一切都是我的错。”  
但他不打算反驳Gast的诬蔑，因为在他全权代表了Loki发言的当下，和他对峙撕扯就意味着是将炮火完全转移到了Loki身上。  
“啧啧，所以战老板这是全数认了？”  
“嗯。”  
他不清楚Loki此时的精神状况，也不知道他的情绪到底恢复得怎么样了，但在围观人数已经快要接近十万人的现在，他无法也不能让他承受这巨大的舆论伤害。  
“人干事？那你真是太贱了，渣男！”  
“欺骗感情、游戏里打翻天就算了、还现实家暴！天呐，小魔王怎么不报警抓你？”  
“看来没什么悬念了，本年度最佳渣男预定。”  
……  
因为他深深地知道，所有人都在期待一个反转，这是人性使然，这是看客本质。一旦情况有变，现在这些谩骂羞辱着他的人就会转而去攻击和伤害Loki。  
“所以魔王老板需要法律援助吗？我们黄马贵宾群里很多资深律师，之前就有成功帮助当事人追责的先例。”  
“今晚被你打死的孩子冤魂要来找你~”  
“难怪要卖号跑路啊！真的起诉他牢底坐穿好吗！”  
……  
他想保护他，他要保护他，哪怕他不知道这些诬蔑是否来自于Loki的授意。  
这种想要尽自己所能保护对方的心情无关自责，无关想要赎罪或者偿还，甚至连责任都不太说得上，这仅仅是一种爱的本能——想让所爱之人安好无忧，希望所爱之人远离苦楚纷争。  
“我说你们他妈有完没完？！一个个的不清楚情况就瞎哔哔！就你们他妈有嘴、就你们他妈会打字刷屏是吧？！你们他妈才全家冤魂索命、牢底坐穿！”  
就在Thor默认一切躺平任槽，被众人骂惨了的时候，一个特别洪亮的女声陡然在频道里响起，声音大到震得所有叽叽喳喳的黄马们蓦地住了嘴，使得整个频道顿时鸦雀无声。  
“这他妈谁啊？吓老子一跳。”  
“这女的谁啊？”  
“就是，哪来的疯女人乱吠？”  
……  
短暂的死寂后，方才被震慑住的黄马们纷纷再度卡麦，而一直未消停的公屏上也对这个突然发声的女人刷起了各种人身攻击。  
“都别他妈卡麦！老娘就是这人妖口中欺负人的‘霸主夫人’、战雷霆的绑定奶浣芙蕖！又想八卦真相，又不看人解释，我们在公屏打那么半天的字你们是眼瞎了吗？！眼瞎了行啊，眼瞎了就都挖干净耳朵给老娘听着！”  
Sif是真的生气了，针对小魔尊的讲述里那些严重与事实不符的东西，他们几百号人不停在公屏打字解释也不断试图发声都没人理睬。而就在这节骨眼儿上，Thor这笨蛋竟然还跳出来全都承认了，被骂成那样也不吭声，是气得她立马就买了个黄马权限直接吼了出来。  
“小芙，算了。”突然下场直接开撕的Sif让Thor有些意外，他立马想要阻止这正面的摩擦，声音却被气头上的Sif用大嗓门儿压了下去。  
“算什么算！你脑子和这些人一样被驴踢了吗？！”  
“哇噢~看来事情出现了反转。”面对这突如其来的转折，本来以为这场818会以十万人的在线收听量宣告结束的主持人大喜过望，是立马就发声控场，将浣芙蕖抱上了麦序，“大家都先静一静！黄马们暂时不要卡麦了，让我们听听这位女士怎么说！”  
他巴不得浣芙蕖爆料，希望她说得越多越好，因为今晚的在线人数本来就已经开创了自“233818”开办以来的最高纪录，如果再努力一把，没准儿还能突破十五万人，创造业界传奇！  
对于Sif的突然发声，Loki在震惊之余也下意识地松了一口气，因为方才针对Thor的辱骂实在是太过了，再继续下去，他肯定会忍不住开麦替他说话……他不想承认，却也不得不承认，他是真的被Thor沉默的回应感动到了。  
他不想再让这一切无理的苛责继续下去，或者说，他想要保护Thor。但闹剧发展到这个地步，要是他猛然倒戈相护，这十万人的质疑和口水只怕就会把他和Gast直接淹死。  
“小魔王，你和战雷霆那孩子的事我不知情无法评说，我也为夭折的宝宝难过哀悼，但我就想问问你，你自己摸着良心说，这人妖诽谤我们和雷霆排挤、算计、迫害你的事情到底是真是假？！”  
Sif不是吃素的，上了麦立马就把矛头直指Loki，并且丝毫不给他说话的机会。  
“创世一、二盟的矛盾是怎么回事、雷霆他是怎么对你的、你在当了总舵霸主之后又都干了些什么，这些你心里不清楚是吧？行！你记不得了我就来帮你好好捋捋。”  
“你来创世之后确实为二盟做了很大的贡献，但我们整个联盟也为了你的私仇帮你打掉了约顿海姆的总舵，这叫‘从来不拿你当自己人’？对于你的空降，老创世确实有一部分人有意见，但我、风流、大叔、老霍，我们四个作为雷霆的老友，我可以说我们一开始对你是完全没有意见的！我记得我们还一起打过战场、打过本；而且私下里，我们也专门开小会教育过那部分对你有意见的弟兄，这你不知道吧？”  
“一开始大家想的都是和平相处，一起玩，事情发展成后面那样，有一、二盟因为实力不平衡本就存在纠葛的老原因，也有我们和你沟通不善产生矛盾没能及时解决好的新原因，那是多方面的结果。你敢说你当时没有挑唆二盟的人针对过我们？没有一点责任？全然是我们在给你小鞋穿？人和人之间都是相互的，我承认到你接任总舵霸主的时候，矛盾已经恶化到我们不想再拿你当自己人了，但造成这一结果的原因，却绝对不是你所谓的‘我们单方面对你的排挤和打压’！”  
“这婆娘是来洗白的吧？好烦啊！”  
“胡说八道可以禁她麦吗？不想听到她的声音233333”  
“这老女人好烦啊，声音跟大妈似的，哔哔逼逼个不停快滚下去！”  
“你主子都认了，你还洗什么洗？而且完全没洗到点子上~”  
“自己都承认后面没把别人当自己人了，还说不是排挤和打压？自证弱智？”  
“滚下去！滚下去！滚下去！”  
“别洗了、滚出！”  
“洗白狗滚出！”  
……  
一番发言之下，Sif很快也被骂得很惨。  
公屏狂刷让她滚下去、叫主持禁言她、甚至人身攻击什么的，应有尽有；还有其他黄马不断卡麦骂她，想要盖过她的声音，阻止她的发言。一时间，Sif全然代替Thor成了被吃瓜群众们重点攻击的对象。  
“小芙你别说了，其余的人有什么冲我来！别乱骂人！”一片混乱中，Thor也花钱开了个黄马，发声试图阻止这场闹剧。  
但Sif的霸道和厉害也不是虚的，她不顾Thor的劝阻，厉声将那些卡麦打断她的黄马一一骂回去了不说，愣是顶住压力完全无视公屏上那些喷她让她滚下麦的人，只强势地霸着麦序就以前的种种矛盾质问闷不吭声的Loki，威武霸气到令人咂舌。  
“都不许吵了！你们到底是来听818的？还是来吵架的！”就在场面一度非常失控的时候，主持人禁言了所有的人大声喝道，“我们‘233818’从来不只听信一面之词，你们吵嚷着不让战老板这边的人说话，还想不想继续八卦了？！”  
“黄马们都不许再闹了啊，我放麦了，先听战老板的这位亲友说完你们再发言。”  
“就不说帮派纷争了，战雷霆对他不好，这个你怎么洗？！”在吵做一团的频道再度安静下来之后，Gast用他那刁蛮欠揍的萝莉音适时地插话尖叫道，故意将重点引到了他最想让Loki正视和反思的话题上来。  
——你特么够了啊！在这节骨眼上你提这个干嘛？！  
Loki在听到Gast抛出这一问句时就感觉整个头都大了。  
公开处刑。  
一瞬间，他的脑子里冒出了这么个词来。Sif已经就帮派问题将他问得哑口无声了，再扯上Thor……噢，没有什么是比这更糟糕的情况了。  
“死人妖你嚎什么嚎？”Sif向来讨厌Loki身边那群无事生非、挑拨离间的亲友，而眼下，对于主述这场818颠倒是非的小魔尊更是厌恶至极，立马就要针对他的诘问展开反驳，“行！那就来说说战雷霆是怎么对你家好朋友的。”  
“够了！小芙你下麦，你再说我要生气了。”就在Loki头大的同时，Thor也默契地发出了制止。他不想让所有人转头来同情他，更不想让Loki难堪，因为他已经预见了Sif会说些什么。  
“你生气我也要说，你就是脾气太好了……”  
Sif无奈地嘀咕了一句，而好事的吃瓜群众们也在这时带起了让她快说的节奏。骑虎难下再加上本就想为Thor鸣不平，Sif稳了稳心神，开始细数起Thor为Loki付出的种种来。  
“你们现实中的私事我不了解，我没有发言权，但游戏里的很多事却是我亲眼见证的，我今天就想说说那些。可能在你和围观的人看来都是些微不足道的小事，根本不算什么，但我只想说，他对你到底有没有用真心，是可以从那些小事上看出来的……”  
“你们之间有十多个小时的时差对吧？小魔王，我不知道你还记不记得，你们刚在一起的时候，他陪你一起开荒打本，你那边倒是白天，但他呢，整个通宵陪着灭得不要不要的，第二天只能去公司睡觉。我们那时候还笑话他菜，吐槽他打不过干嘛不找代打团包本，但他说因为你想自己打，所以他乐意陪你一起玩，少睡点觉也觉得很开心。”  
“他以前PK很手残的，也不爱玩那个，但因为认识了你，因为你PK厉害又喜欢这种玩法，为了和你有更多的话题，他找了好多人教他打PK，不耻下问，每天苦练，就为了在下次碰见你的时候能当你的对手，能让你对他刮目相看。他从一个只会脸滚键盘的人练到第一届PK大赛的冠军，你知道他最开心的是什么吗？他最开心的是终于能让你一遍又一遍地点他PK了，看到你打得尽兴玩得开心，他就感到非常满足。”  
“他自己从来都是代练上号的人，但你那个号的日常任务却都是他趁你睡觉的时候亲自上号做，每天如此。因为他知道你不喜欢别人上你的号，却又想帮你减负，想让你在上号的时候能有更多的时间去打帮战、玩PK，不用为繁琐的日常任务伤脑筋。你以为那不花时间吗？很多很多次我们看到他大白天在线，问他是不是在家休息，他都说是在公司。他是用办公室的电脑，努力挤出了时间来帮你做那些任务的。他那么大一个公司的老板，你以为他每天不忙吗？不，他很忙的，我自己也是个不大不小的老板，管理一个公司需要操心的事情多到你无法想象。”  
“你们情缘之后他确实爱秀恩爱，但你以为他是为了秀给旁人看？为了让别人赞颂他有多深情吗？他不是一个高调的人，至少我们一起玩了这么多年游戏，从没见他这么高调过。有些喜欢的心情是藏不住的，更何况是爱，他爱你，所以想表现出来，和所有恋爱中的傻瓜一样。”  
“他确实是神壕，不缺钱。刷花、送礼物、请歌舞团表演、隔三岔五就飞半个地球去看望你等等一系列在普通玩家看来很昂贵的秀恩爱方式，对他来说都不算什么。但除此之外，他愿意用他所有的时间来陪你，愿意挖空心思讨你欢心，这是金钱无法解决的，在我们所有人看来真的是很爱很爱了……”  
“你别说了。”言说至此，就在所有吃瓜群众都听得津津有味的时候，一直处于闭麦状态的Loki开麦打断了Sif。  
她所讲的这些他和Thor在一起的种种细节，以及Thor为他花费的点点心思，对他的那些好，其实他心里一直都很清楚。  
还有更多，还有更多Sif没有提及、和她不知道的事情，也在这倾听的过程中悉数涌入他的脑海，变得异常鲜活而清晰——  
Thor和他24小时连麦，每次都会把他哄睡着才去忙自己的事情；  
Thor听说他病了，立马就放下手里的事飞来伦敦照顾他；  
Thor带他见自己的母亲，让他感受家庭的温暖，也开导他走出童年的阴霾；  
……  
太多太多的事了。  
他之所以会爱上Thor，之所以会被他感动，皆是因为在这些过往之中，他真正感受到了他的真心、用心、和贴心。  
Thor是那个值得的人，所以他和他相爱了。  
这份爱，这段感情，他永远不会后悔。  
“不，我就要说，我不说出来我替他委屈，委屈得快要死了。”Sif的声音有点哽咽了，说她真情实感了也好，说她是因为喜欢过Thor所以分外心疼他也罢，在见证这段令人欣羡的感情的过程中，太多复杂的感情参合其中，以至于她就算不喜欢Loki这个人，却也舍不得看到它就此终结。  
世上并没有那么多人有足够的幸运拥有这样的爱情，它的存在，本身就是一件令人心怀感激、让人忍不住感叹生活还是那么美好的事情。  
“好了小芙，这些都是我心甘情愿的，我没觉得有多么大不了，别再说了。”  
“呃，气氛突然变得有点……两位老板的爱情过往，不得不说，连我都被感动得有点想哭了。这位亲友要不要先下麦整理一下情绪？”主持人见两位当事人都开了口，而麦上的女士甚至有要哭的趋势，便出声想调节一下气氛。  
“你闭嘴，我还没说完。”但Sif显然还没说够，回绝了主持人又继续道，“有些事情你可能不知道，比如，你和我们闹矛盾时他在我们面前是什么样的。”  
“每次一有争执，他总是劝我们退一步，给我们说你的不容易，说你的能力强，反正就说很多你的好话！但他又是个讲义气的人，夹在中间，两头为难，不想你受委屈，也不想辜负了兄弟们的期望……每次就都很低三下四你知道吗？明明他才是公会的老大。很多兄弟都因此有怨言，觉得他太过偏心你了，但也知道他的不容易，所以看在他的面子上忍气吞声。”  
“还有你住院的事，我不知道他究竟做了什么导致你流产住院，但说他动手暴打你，我是绝对不相信的。并不是因为盲目轻信或者说偏袒自己的朋友，而是风流给我们讲了他在医院里痛苦自责的样子、几近崩溃的情绪、以及对你小心翼翼的照顾……如果他真的能动手揍你，我觉得以他的性格不会有之后的这些表现。我知道很多人可能要说他是为了赎罪或者怕你起诉他才这样表演挣表现，但他那么坦荡一个人，别人不了解，你还不清楚吗？唉……好了，该说的我都已经说完了，你们要怎么样我也管不着，就这样吧。”  
说完了自己想说的，Sif下了麦并直接退出了频道，留下因为这段插曲一时间不知该作何评断的吃瓜群众，以及因为她的话而陷入了深深思考中的两个当事人。  
——愣着干嘛？快助攻啊！  
在这短暂的沉寂中，Gast也下麦退出了频道，并给主持人私聊过去了一段早就准备好的说辞，催促他赶紧按他所发的圆场。  
——呃……你确定要来背这个锅？  
主持人草草地看了下他发过来的话，对他的安排，一时有些搞不清楚状况。  
——什么确定不确定的，之前那些都我编的，我搞这个818就是为了助攻他们俩和好，你快按我给你发的说就对了！  
而就在这时，公屏上也刷起了“小魔尊为何也退场”的质疑。  
“咳咳！正如大家看到的啊，我们的主述亲友离场了，因为就在刚刚，就在战老板这边的亲友发言的时候，我们的魔王老板私聊了我，态度强硬地希望我结束这场818，却没有告诉我原因。不解之下我肯定立马私聊当初来找我想要发起这场818的小魔尊啊，是的，这场818是小姑娘来联络我开的，并不是魔王老板本人。”  
——怎么退了？我又什么时候私聊他了？你这又是唱的哪一出？  
Loki从反思之中回过神来，立马便私聊了Gast。虽然一时没弄明白眼前是个什么情况，但对Gast开这场818以及编造那些半真半假故事的用意，却是有点明了了。  
“小魔尊妹子在我的询问下，说了实话，承认自己因为替朋友住院的遭遇感到委屈难过，在主述的时候呢，加入了很多个人感情色彩，捏造了一些不实的内容。当听到战老板这边的亲友讲述他们的故事时，内心也是非常的懊悔难过啊！觉得自己好心办了坏事，反而让朋友下不来台，所以下麦退出了频道。嗯……其实两个人的感情外人真的不好评说什么，小魔尊是这样，我们这些听众也是一样，到底该怎么解决，未来又该何去何从，还是应该让当事人自己来决定。”  
——完美落幕～闹这么大一场，总要有人出来当个小人不是？就像主持人总结的：好事闺蜜多坏事，挑拨离间乱人心。  
Gast很是开心甚至是有些得意地回复了Loki。  
主持人的话音一落，全场哗然。  
面对公屏上的唏嘘和嘲讽，Thor再次开麦，让大家不要责怪小魔王及其亲友，说自己其实也有过错，如果大家无法接受这个反转，希望把矛头对准他。  
“战老板是真的好男人，我看出来了，我为之前误解了你的为人先道个歉！”看着事态的发展，主持人一面打圆场，一面也在心中暗自佩服策划了这一切的小魔尊妹子倒是难得的聪明仗义，“其实呢，我们开办‘233818’除了揭露游戏中恶劣的坏现象之外，还有一个中旨，也是希望当事人化解误会，为他们创造一个沟通的平台。所以这件事，一开始吧，我们以为它是前者，是吧？惩治渣男！所以大家奋力抨击战老板，为魔王老板鸣不平，啊，都是一片好心。反映了这个社会真温暖，是吧？哈哈哈！但结果呢，它是后者，这应该说是更好的结果吧？如果真的能帮助两位老板化解误会，真诚坦率地面对彼此，我和在座的各位也是功德无量啊！哈哈哈哈哈！”  
——所以你是故意把故事编得那么充满槽点、漏洞百出，好点了浣芙蕖这门炮，让她来反驳教育我的？  
——我可没想到她会来现场～  
——真的？  
——聪明^ ^  
——我恨你= =  
——嘿嘿嘿，不过她都说到点子上了不是？也因此消了你心头的怨气。如果不这样，你能静下心来听她说这些？而她又怎么会跟你说这些？  
——是哦，和13.5万人一起听，我真是谢谢你哦。  
无语之中，Loki说不感动是假的，为了Gast用心良苦安排的一切，也为了因此饱受委屈谩骂却始终隐忍包容的Thor，甚至于，还有那个顶着压力仗义执言的Sif。  
“所以现在，趁着这么多人都在，战老板有什么话想对魔王老板说吗？我们大家伙儿做个见证！大家关心了一个晚上，也真心希望今天的818、希望你们能有一个圆满的结局！”  
——嘿！我是真没想到会来这么多人！这你得相信我，谁知道你们原来这么有名啊～  
——你的宣传工作做得那么好，我真是信了你的邪= =  
——比起这个，嘿嘿……你还是想想怎么答复你的好哥哥吧，听听这小表白表得，多么的情真意切，我都快被感动哭了，啧啧！  
——你不是退出频道了吗？  
——我就不能有个YY小号啥的？  
——……  
“宝宝……天知道我现在多想直接叫你的名字。我只希望你再给我、再给我们一个机会，但你不用立马答复我，因为我不想你觉得我是在利用这会儿的舆论压力，或者道德绑架什么的……我先下麦离开这个频道了，你好好考虑，想好了给我打电话，我们两个人的事情，我们自己解决。”  
Thor说得非常真诚，说完之后也依言立马就下麦，准备退出频道。  
“你等等。”Loki在这时候开麦叫住了他。  
“嗯，我在。”  
“你要听我的答复就站到我面前来，我亲口告诉你。”万众瞩目之下，Loki给出了自己的回答。  
他没有直接同意或是拒绝，但对于两人的关系是否继续，对于未来将要何去何从，他的答复是无比肯定的，因为他的话音里藏着掩饰不住的笑意。  
“好，那我马上下线买机票飞过来。”  
“诶？”  
但Thor的回答却更秀一点，说完还立马闪人，让自以为很秀的Loki都目瞪口呆。  
“6666666666666666！”  
“会玩！果然大佬的爱情我们不懂！！！”  
“卧槽……我今天是听了一场假的818？！”  
“……猝不及防被喂了一口年度狗粮！”  
“神仙恋爱、神仙恋爱2333333”  
“这就飞过去了？！卧槽！小魔王也溜了！两个人都退出频道了！”  
“秀尼玛啊！一晚上什么事情都没做听了两三个小时最后还被秀一脸！！我果然最讨厌拉屎魔王和战大傻子了！！！”  
……  
吃瓜群众气愤表示：今晚的结局是奶油拌糖，简直腻到发慌！  
 


	41. 最好的结局最好的你

“所以，《故园风雨后》？”  
站在这座在诸多影视作品中出现过拥有几个世纪历史的巴洛克风格城堡前，Fandral饶有兴致地调侃起了今天这场婚礼派对的主角之一。  
“哈哈哈！Loki的喜好，王子公主、城堡、和童话般的婚礼。虽然确实历经风雨，不过却是和你所说的那个故事截然不同的完美结局。”身着黑色正装礼服将金发打理得一丝不苟的Thor笑着拥抱了老友，看着不远处草坪上身着同款白色礼服正和朋友开心交谈着的Loki，眼中柔情满溢。  
在和好半年后，随着Loki顺利毕业以及Thor公司分部计划的初步落实，在这一年的金秋十月，两人终于将这段由网络发展而来的感情修成了正果。就在一个小时前，他们刚在双方亲人的祝福和见证下，于塞尔比教堂里交换了一生相守的神圣婚誓。  
“对了，十一月中下旬有空吗？等我们蜜月旅行完回澳洲后，准备再办个派对请Sif、Volstagg等那边的老创世弟兄们聚一聚，到时候飞过来啊。”Thor很开心地向Fandral发出了线下聚会的邀请。  
说到这次线下，也是让他倍感欣慰的一件事，因为就在他们准备结婚双双隐退前，Loki和他的那些老朋友们经过沟通交流，总算是在双方的共同努力下握手言和了。  
“行啊，到时候我提前安排一下时间。”  
Fandral爽快地应允，说起来，他们这些朋友在一起玩了这么多年，可线下面基却还一次都没有凑齐过。  
“不错嘛，小公主！如果你今天穿的是婚纱就更完美了，哈哈哈哈！”另一边，前来祝贺的Gast一脸不正经地调侃着Loki，末了揽过身旁与他一同前来的一个矮个子年轻Alpha，冲他眨眼道，“对了，给你介绍一下，这是我的新男友。”  
“嗨~魔王老板，新婚快乐啊！”青年一开口，便顿时让Loki惊讶地瞪大了双眼，因为他立马借由这个磁性而戏谑的嗓音认出了他是谁。  
“你们怎么搞到一起了？！”  
这个声音的主人，正是当时主持他和Thor那场818的胡说八道先生！  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！我就说他会吓一跳吧。”Gast得意地冲男友挑眉，挽着他的胳膊对还处在惊讶中的Loki哈哈大笑，“托你们这对傻瓜夫夫的福呗，上次818后我们又深入交流、了解了一下，于是摩擦出了爱情的火花。”  
“呃……好吧，般配！你能找到个和你差不多骚气的，也是相当不容易了。”Loki在短暂的讶然后便戏弄起了他俩来，并在心里暗想过后一定要找Gast好好八卦一番，他已经预见那必定是一段相当欢乐有趣的故事了。  
“嘿，快带我去和大明星认识认识，我今天特意打扮得这么帅。”一番互损逗乐之后，Gast开始朝花园里众多白色小桌的其中一张挤眉弄眼道。  
“什么大明星啊？”Loki自是知道Gast指的是他那正在同Frigga聊着天的妈妈，见她们二人相谈甚欢，便故意摊手佯装不解。  
他和母亲的关系缓和了不少。  
婚礼前夕，Thor陪他一起去拜访了他的妈妈。对于他们的到来，这位美丽的女士显得非常意外和高兴，她热情地同她的现任丈夫一起为他们准备了丰盛的午餐，在听到小儿子快要成婚时，更是激动欣喜地落下了泪来。这让Loki有些惊讶错愕，因为在他的印象里，妈妈似乎总是高高在上遥远冰冷的，除了她的事业以外对其他的一切都漠不关心……呃，虽然细想起来，他具体也不知道自己是从几时起、又怎么会对她有这样糟糕的印象就是了。  
“装什么傻！上次的签名还没给我要来呢！”  
“你自己说不要的……啧！知道了、知道了，别推我哈哈！”

忙碌的一天结束后，夫夫俩安排好前来参加婚礼的宾客们，这才回到下榻的酒店套房，享受专属于他们的二人时光。而第二天，他们将从这里出发，开始为期一个月的全球蜜月旅行。  
“哈哈！有完没完，快摘下来……”  
Loki是被Thor用领带蒙了眼睛抱进卧室的，对于两人的新婚之夜，Thor准备了许多，比如这满室温馨的浪漫烛光，比如这大床中央铺成爱心的玫瑰花瓣，又比如……  
“宝宝，我有一个小心愿。”搂着Loki倒在一片玫瑰馨香之上亲吻半晌，Thor撑起身来，冲他很是兴奋渴盼地笑道。  
“说，又在打什么坏主意？嗯？”Loki抬手就捏上了他英俊帅气的脸庞。依据他以往的经验，这家伙笑得这么狗腿，准没好事。  
“嘿嘿……”Thor开心地拉着Loki坐起来，下床走到衣橱前拿出自己昨天就藏好的东西，转身献宝似地捧到他的眼前，“你看！”  
Loki确定自己的嘴角抽搐了一下，在他看见Thor手里那条纯白色抹胸婚纱的时候。  
“呃……你要穿？”Loki假装错愕地瞪大了眼睛。  
对于他的装傻，Thor抱着婚纱蹭到他的身边讨好地撒娇道：“人家想让老婆穿~穿上和我做羞羞的事~”  
“别撒娇啊！恶心死了。”  
“嗯~好不好嘛~”  
面对持续撒娇的Thor，本想拒绝的Loki突然灵机一动，坏笑着挑高了半边眉毛：“要我穿也行……”  
“我就知道老婆最宠我了！”Thor听了将婚纱放到他的腿上，色眯眯地就要去扒他身上的衣服。  
“我话还没说完，”Loki拈起婚纱在Thor的胸前比划，一边比划一边笑，“但你得先穿上它让我拍张照片留作纪念。”  
“呃……”Thor闻言立马瘪起了嘴。  
他就知道，事情没那么简单。  
“考虑好了吗？嗯……大小差不多，你应该勉强能塞得进去。”看着吃瘪的Thor，Loki饶有兴味地拉扯他的金发，笑得一脸邪恶。  
“说话算话？”  
“嗯，说话算话。”  
“好吧，成交！”想了一想，为了自己今晚的性福，Thor最终决定好汉不吃眼前亏，先暂且委屈一下满足满足这个坏东西。  
“去吧，顺便把澡洗了。”Loki乐了，把婚纱放进他的怀里，推他起身时还还调戏似地拍了拍他的脸。  
“你不许笑，”Thor捏着婚纱以一副壮士断腕的姿态向卫生间走去，途中还一步三回首地向Loki确认道，“而且待会儿你得穿着它让我为所欲为！”  
这家伙狡猾着呢，他可不能做亏本的买卖。  
“行啊。”为了见识一下新娘装的Thor，Loki努力憋了大笑的冲动，一脸真诚地点头。  
“你保证？”  
“我保证。”  
“你要严肃保证！”  
“我非常严肃地保证。”

“那个、老婆，帮我拉下拉链……好紧噢……”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈救命！哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
哪怕再三保证，但当Thor别别扭扭从卫生间走出来的时候，Loki还是一个没忍住笑瘫在了床上。  
“你说了不笑的！”见他笑成这样，Thor扑上去就挠他痒痒，一副很是羞愤的模样。  
“哈哈哈哈……不行了、不行了……你太好笑了哈哈哈！你这都不是女装大佬了，是金刚芭比！”  
“还笑、还笑！”  
“啊！哈哈……我错了、别挠了哈哈哈哈……好汉……不、女侠饶命！”  
直挠得Loki满床打滚儿地求饶，笑得眼泪都出来了，方才罢手。  
“哼……”  
等到终于笑够了，Loki起身整理了一下自己稍显凌乱的衣着和发型，再努力将Thor身上的婚纱拉链勉强拉上后，便拿出手机准备要拍照了。  
“来，捧花拿好，噗……你看，多甜美啊，一点也不壮。”  
打开了前置摄像头，好容易站好位置调整好表情，可看着屏幕里气鼓鼓站在自己身侧，肌肉挤得快把那件可怜婚纱撑爆的Thor，Loki感觉自己又要忍不住爆笑了。  
“快拍！坏老婆。”  
“嘻嘻，公主新娘，看一看镜头，笑一个。”  
“哼……”  
“咔嚓”一声，Loki记录下了这一刻，并趁Thor去脱衣服时，悄悄将这张他拍得特别帅气特别男人的自拍合照发到了自己的INS上，配字——我们结婚了。  
第二天，这张网传“最英俊Alpha+最雄壮Omega年度反差萌夫夫”的照片在INS上意外爆火，点赞和留言都破万，而两个当事人一个捶床爆笑、一个哭笑不得地接受广大网友对他们这段“一定是真爱”的暖心祝福，那又是后话了。  
“换好了吗亲爱的？手套和袜子也不要忘了哦！”  
而今晚，属于这对夫夫的性福时光才刚刚开始。

“啧……”  
当Loki冲完澡穿上婚纱磨磨蹭蹭从卫生间里出来时，已经洗过澡正半躺在整理干净的大床上看电视的Thor立马就看呆了。  
唔……  
Thor几乎在一瞬间就感到了口干舌燥、心跳加速——  
那条抹胸款式的白婚纱穿在Loki身上不大不小正刚好，蕾丝和纱缎镶贴的束胸尺寸合宜地包裹了他的上身，裸露出性感的锁骨和肩胛；滑缎的纯白长手套细腻地贴合了他修长的小臂和双手；而腰际以下层层叠叠的白纱则将本就颀长瘦削的他衬托的愈发高挑纤细……他乌黑的上了发蜡的半长头发沾了水汽不再似先前那般一丝不苟，松散着垂下几缕在额前鬓边，更为身着女装面目俊美的他平添了几分妩媚风情。  
美……真的太美了……  
仔仔细细好一番欣赏后，Thor下意识地咽了咽唾沫，燥热的感觉更甚，裹在腰间的浴巾之下，某个部位更是不安分地翘起了头。  
“这也太合身了，你从哪儿弄来的？”被Thor赤裸迷恋的目光盯得有些面红耳热，Loki局促地走到床前，戳着他精壮的胸肌兴师问罪。  
“宝宝，有没有记得穿那个长袜袜？”Thor一手搂过他的细腰，一手摩挲上他的腿侧，岔开话题唬弄了过去。  
他才不会告诉Loki，这是他早前偷偷按照他的尺寸专程订做的。  
“你自己检查咯……”被Thor拦腰搂着半抱在怀里磨蹭，Loki圈了他的脖子，一边低笑，一边恶意地扯着他颈后的头发玩。  
“上来……”拥抱了一阵，Thor拍了拍他的屁股示意他撩开裙摆跨坐到自己身上来，并顺势拨开那层层叠叠的裙袂，摸上他裙下那双穿了白丝长筒吊带袜的长腿，“果然穿了，真乖，好性感……”  
Thor轻抚着他的腿感慨，并屈起他的一条腿，隔着拉到大腿中段的白丝袜倾身吮吻上了他大腿内侧敏感的肌肤。  
“嗯……你真是恶趣味。”Loki被他湿漉漉的唇舌和下巴上的胡茬搔弄得发出一声低哑的呻吟，揽着他宽厚的肩膀偏头对他的行为下了一个准确的定义。  
“那有没有穿小内内？”Thor对他的评价不置可否，坏笑着变本加厉地将手探进了他分开的腿根。  
“啊……”  
裸露的阴茎和睾丸被Thor温热有力的大掌包裹住不断揉搓起来的时候，Loki后仰了脖子呻吟出声。与此同时，他也感受到了一根坚硬粗壮的器物，正隔着身下的裙袂和浴巾蓄势待发地顶着他的屁股。  
“好骚的宝宝……里面什么都没穿。”感觉Loki在扭动着故意蹭坐他的阴茎，Thor调笑着加快了套弄的动作。Loki硬得很快，没被他撸几下龟头处就渗出了薄薄的湿滑，好奇他的后穴是否也湿了，Thor顺着会阴部分的肌肤向下摸去，就着前端蹭在手指上的湿滑，揉抚按压起了他的穴口来。  
“你不也没穿，嗯？”鼻腔里发出撩人的哼声，Loki反手探入了浴巾里把玩起Thor沉甸甸的囊袋来。  
“嗯……摸摸老公大不大。”  
Loki后放了重心背靠在Thor屈折的腿上，方便他手指开拓的同时，臀尖全然碾压着他勃起的肉棒上扭动。很快，Thor的呼吸变得粗重，他收回了手将三根手指完全舔湿，然后将它们重新挤入他的肉穴里活络开来。  
“嗯……嗯啊……啊哈……”  
因为近半个月来忙着筹备婚事，两人鲜少亲热，此番逗弄之下，Loki很快便软了腰身，穴中也随着Thor的抠挖变得濡湿一片。  
欲火中烧的两人一边爱抚着彼此的性器，一边缠绵地亲吻。难舍难分之际，Loki起身扯掉Thor的浴巾，俯身含住了他粗大的阴茎以嘴伺弄。  
Thor散发着浓浓荷尔蒙气息的阴茎随着吞吐在他的嘴里搏动，用舌头可以感受到上面鼓胀勃发的经络，光是吮吸着这根肉棒，光是想象它在自己的身体里进出驰骋，Loki便感到浑身燥热难耐，他想要脱下自己身上碍事的婚纱，却被Thor阻止了。  
“呵呵……我的美丽新娘着急了。”  
扬言要对身着婚纱的他为所欲为的Thor将他搂进了怀里，火热健壮的胸膛熨帖着他光裸的后背，情动之下高热的体温几乎要将他融化。  
“嗯啊……啊……好痒……里面。”Loki也顾不得羞耻了，抓了Thor的手埋进自己的裙底，引导着他套弄自己的阴茎，肏干自己的肉穴。Thor的另一只手也没有闲着，它钻进了抹胸里揉捏起他的乳头来，粗糙的指腹如同带着电力和魔力，只是最为平常的摩挲和捻摁就让他的乳头挺立肿大，像熟透的果实般高高翘起。  
“呃……宝宝好香。”上下开工地亵玩着怀里软成一团的Loki，Thor吮吻上了他汗湿的后颈处正散发着浓浓信息素气味的腺体，并痴恋于那馥郁的甜腻中，难以自拔。  
“啊！啊……啊——”  
随着Thor抽插的二指越动越快，指腹不断地碾磨那敏感不堪的前列腺，Loki的叫声越来越大，分泌出的爱液也越来越多。在一声拔高的长吟里，他抓着裙摆挺腰射出了一股股的精液，黏稠的白浊悉数喷在了婚纱裙摆上，哪怕他被冷落的阴茎并没有感受到爱抚。  
“呃……”在Loki射精后，忍耐许久的Thor将他放平在床上进入了他。  
他跪立在Loki的腿间，大大地分开他的双腿，只急急地进去了大半，便扳着他屈起的膝弯在那高热紧致的湿穴里快速挺送起来。婚纱被他完全推叠到了Loki的肚子上，裙底旖旎的春光和他穿了吊带白丝的性感双腿由此展露无遗。  
伴着Loki高潮后愈发绵软的呻吟和穴内痉挛似的夹吸，Thor抓紧他系在腰间的蕾丝吊袜带，卯足劲狠狠直插了他百十来下才稍稍过瘾地放缓了节奏。Loki的腿袜被他在兴奋之中扯出了破洞，露出里面白皙的腿肉，他便图好玩般一边律动一边拿手指去抠挠，直挠得Loki拿脚踢他，却反被他抓了裹着白丝的脚丫一阵吸咬。  
“啊……不要脸……嗯！也不嫌脏……”脚心隔着丝袜被Thor舔得痒痒，Loki在被顶弄得喘息连连的间隙咬着手套笑话他道。  
“一点也不脏，我的新娘浑身都香，啊……”Thor轻咬了他的脚趾，坏笑着一个深挺之后拔出了自己的阴茎，改用手指又快又深地抠挖操干他的小穴，直抠得那张爱液泛滥的小嘴咕唧咕唧作响，爽得Loki颤抖着腿连脚趾头都绷直了。  
“啊！啊啊……啊哈……好痒、别弄了！啊……啊！”  
他才经历过一次高潮的身体哪里经受得住这个！  
“好多水，宝宝的小弟弟都抖了，是不是好想射？嗯？”见他抖得如此厉害，Thor在抽插间坏心眼地用指腹持续碾磨起了他肉壁上那块凸起的前列腺软肉。  
“噢……呃啊！啊……要射了……”  
在这样高频率的直接刺激下，Loki没能忍耐太久。在他带起哭腔的呻吟声中，一股一股前列腺清液如同射精一般从他的龟头处喷涌而出，并伴着全身自然的抽搐，后穴也随之剧烈吸紧Thor的手指。  
根据以往的经验，这阵条件反射的紧致夹吸是最舒服不过的，不过Thor没有急着拔出手指，而是继续揉抚戳磨着Loki的内壁安抚了他一会儿后，才撤出手指换成自己的阴茎重新插入。  
“呃啊……来，宝宝、呃……腿并拢……”这一次，Thor将沉沦在射液余韵中晕晕乎乎的Loki调整为了趴伏侧卧，在抽插的同时叠拢他的双腿，还掀起他的裙纱，不时拍打他撅起的屁股取乐。  
身着婚纱的Loki真是性感迷人极了，因为二人之前都没有玩过像这样的变装Play，所以Thor肏干起这样火辣的他来更是分外兴奋卖力。  
“唔……嗯嗯……嗯啊……”  
悠长的前列腺高潮持续了十多分钟的时间，期间Loki都一副完全被肏开的模样绵软地哼唧着任由Thor抽送。他感觉爽极了，整个人如同趴卧在云端，被不断摩擦顶弄着的后穴酥痒难耐，而被夹在自己腿间的阴茎也持续着涨麻。  
“呃！宝宝……Loki……Loki……”  
搂紧了Loki被婚纱束腰裹缠的劲瘦腰身，Thor一边操他，一边温柔地呼唤他的名字，心里漫漾着确信他是属于他的新娘的满足与幸福，一遍又一遍，几乎想与他就此融为一体。  
“嗯……嗯？好舒服……Thor……啊！哥哥……”  
Loki不时会回应他，用着撩人心痒的气音。  
他实在是无法思考太多，被Thor拥抱进入着，那无法拒绝的强势攻势和如烈酒般醉人的Alpha气息，让他的生理和心理都进入了一种麻木享受的状态。就在他快要彻底坠入身后的怀抱，陷入高热湿软的晕眩之前，他感觉自己被扶了起来，四肢着床地趴跪着。Thor抬高了他的腰让他的屁股高高翘起而上身被完全压低，低伏到就连侧脸都紧紧贴着床单。  
这是一个让呼吸有些不畅的姿势，但他无法反抗，因为贴合着他的背脊将他完全笼罩着的人，是他最信赖的所爱。他紧压着他，舔舐着他，深深地进入又缓缓地抽离，在这样磨人又缱绻缠绵的活塞律动中与他十指紧扣，如同给予了他绝对的不安又抚慰予他绝对的安全。  
“亲爱的，我要标记你了。”  
在这如甜黑沼泽般令人弥足深陷的情欲中，Thor郑重又温柔的声音在耳际响起。  
伴随着牙齿在后颈处试探的轻咬微疼，Loki的内心猛然升起一种急切的渴盼。  
“嗯……标记我……”  
他渴望这种疼痛！渴望那尖锐的虎牙刺破他腺体的皮肤，在他的皮下、在他的血液中、在他的余生里，永久留下那属于爱人的印记，再也不会褪去。  
“呃啊——”  
“呜……嗯！”  
在Thor最终咬下去的那一瞬间，他的阴茎也深埋进了Loki的生殖腔，并在里面胀大成结，趴伏在他的身上将一股股温热的精液倒灌进了他的身体。  
这是一个生理迎来高潮浑身细胞都极度亢奋的过程，但他们的心理却因为饱涨了过载的幸福与满足而异常平静安宁。  
就像两座星屿经历漫长的跋涉和激烈的撞击最终合二为一后的沉寂，他们于无限舒畅中静谧地亲吻，无声又深情。这是一个相对漫长的过程，但他们却也并不心急，黏蜜的温馨之中，仿佛一万个光年远走，而他们，至此永恒地拥有了彼此。  
如同亘古长存的星宿，相随，共生。  
“噗……宝宝好像小猫咪啊。”  
标记完成后，Thor又腻歪了一阵才依依不舍地退出Loki的身体，并将已经完全趴在床上的他轻轻地翻过了身。  
“啧，不许盯着我……”  
懒洋洋地推了推Thor，Loki无力地瘫软在床上，像一只餍足之后翻着肚皮的懒猫。  
在Thor炬炬的目光注视下，只见他微张着濡湿的嘴唇喘息连连，泛起潮红的肌肤上遍覆薄汗；身上的婚纱已经被撕扯得凌乱不堪，一只手套不知去向，撩到胸腹间的裙袂上体液斑斑；挂着残破白丝袜的双腿大开，一股股精液正从红肿的小穴中缓缓流出；脖子和胸口尽是吻痕，被咬破的腺体处还沁着丝丝血痕……那令人爱怜的情状，俨然一副被蹂躏狠了的娇俏新娘，但愈是这样楚楚可怜，便越是想让人……  
“还来？！”  
于是Thor当机立断地实践了这个充满兽欲的想法，他掀起裙上的一层薄纱罩住想要抗议的Loki，再一次地压到了他的身上。  
“今晚是新婚之夜，一次怎么能够？宝宝小气~”  
“呃……等、等等！至少把这婚……唔……”  
——至少让他把这身黏嗒嗒的破婚纱脱了啊！这个大屁眼子！  
Loki的抗议被淹没在了Thor甜蜜的吻中。  
对这件亲自挑选了款式的婚纱，Thor是满意至极的，甚至起了想要永久珍藏的小心思。以至于在第二天退房的时候，他委托了酒店前台帮他打包寄回澳洲。  
当然，是背着Loki。

“——你是神枪手吗！”  
从医院出来，Loki推攮了一把想要搀扶他的Thor，一个人气冲冲地走到前面去了。  
他真是快郁闷死了……  
蜜月回来不到一个周，他便感到恶心乏力，整个人昏昏沉沉的不舒服。这症状来得像感冒，但因为有了上一次怀孕的经验教训，感觉情况也有点像早孕期反应的他没敢贸然吃药，立马便和Thor预约了医院检查。  
结果今天一查之下，果然就是中标了。  
医生告诉他们接近五周的胚胎发育正常，Loki一算时间，可不就是新婚的那个周有的么？再细想到他们在蜜月途中一直有用安全套避孕，他简直可以立马就确定这孩子是在新婚标记的那个晚上怀上的！  
“别生气、别生气，我以为那晚没在发情期前后，怀宝宝的几率不大。”两人回了车上，Thor陪着笑冲坐在副驾驶上一脸阴沉的Loki好言安抚道，末了还委屈巴巴地嘟囔逗他开心，“而且标记不能戴套套的嘛……”  
他不说还好，一说，Loki更是来了气。因为这话听来，Thor显然也算出了受孕的日期。  
“闭嘴开车，你讨厌死了！”  
“遵命！”  
Loki到家就直接回了卧室躺着，把殷勤尾随他的Thor和笨笨一起关在了门外。  
他真是要气死了，结婚当晚就造了娃娃，他们还真是一天都不耽搁！本来下周已经准备好要去Frigga的设计公司上班了……现在这么一闹，真是计划赶不上变化。  
——唉，你这个性急的宝宝啊，也不知道像了谁……  
辗转反侧一阵，在心里叹息一声，Loki将手轻轻搭在了尚且平坦的小腹上。  
气恼归气恼，但对于这个意外降临的孩子，他的内心还是充满喜悦和怜爱的。  
两个孩子都是这么一声不吭就来了，就像一场恶作剧。在爱给人制造惊吓这一点上，像他。  
——也就前三个月不稳定些，最好呆在家里休息……只能给妈妈说上班的事暂缓了。  
重新计划了一下之后的安排，怒气渐消的Loki便感觉有些困了。  
等到他睡到傍晚被Thor叫起来吃晚餐时，气已经消得差不多了。心情好转之下，没吃午饭的他感觉饥肠辘辘，一改几天以来的胃口不佳，连喝了两碗Thor特意为他熬的蔬菜肉羹。

Loki自是睡一下午就坦然接受了这件事，反倒是Thor，晚上的时候却突然玻璃心了起来。  
“宝宝……”  
关了灯，两人躺在床上，Thor背对着Loki，有些欲言又止。  
“嗯？”  
“这个孩子……”  
“这孩子怎么了？”Thor开了个头又没了下文，Loki等了一会儿，索性坐起身重新将床头的灯摁亮，并伸手去扳Thor，想让他转过身来“我说你怎么了？一晚上都怪怪的。”  
他在晚些时候便察觉了这家伙的不对劲，此番见他这副情绪低落的模样，更加确定了他心里有事。  
扳了一下Thor没扳动，反而被他伸手摁灭了灯，当周遭再度陷入黑暗时，Thor才背对着他闷闷地说道：“这孩子你如果实在不想要，我们就趁他还小，去医院……嗯。毕竟才刚结婚，太过突然，而且距离上次……也才半年多，我还是很担心你的身体……说来也怪我没有考虑周到。”  
听他又小声又结巴地说了这么一通，话音里还略带哽咽，Loki算是完全明白了他反常的原因，当下既有些哭笑不得，又感到一阵没来由的心疼。  
“谁说我不想要了？傻瓜。”Loki躺了下来，一边继续扳他的胳膊，一边安慰他道，“上次的事都过去了，我们不是说好都不再难过了吗……”  
对于二人错失的第一个孩子，他知道其实Thor一直都没能放下，在每每想到她时，还是会忍不住难过自责。  
这似乎正应了他们狮子座的通病，白天没心没肺张扬霸道，可一到了晚上就容易东想西想，常常想着想着就把自己绕进了负面情绪里出不来，玻璃心炸裂。这样的Thor总能让Loki心生怜爱，让他充满了想要保护的欲望，因为他感受到了这个像狮王一样的男人身上柔软脆弱的一面，就像一个长不大的孩子一般，可笑又可爱。  
听Loki这么说，Thor总算翻身转过了面来。Loki便顺势将他抱在了怀里，并往上挪了挪位置，好让他的头靠在自己的胸前。  
“不过确实还要再去医院好好检查一次，询问一下医生的意见，因为我也有点担心之前的流产会不会对他造成影响。”怀抱着圈住他腰身的Thor，Loki说的很是认真。既然决定了要生，那他就一定要确保这个小宝宝的健康。  
“Loki……”躺在Loki的怀里被他轻拍着安抚，嗅闻着他棉质T恤上好闻的清新香味，额角紧贴着他凉凉的侧脸，身体感受着他温暖的体温，Thor在倍觉幸福宽慰的同时，忍不住鼻酸起来。  
“嗯？”  
“谢谢你。”  
他不想流泪的，但在迎来新生命同时也追忆那个夭折的女儿的当下，不论是喜悦还是悲伤都太过强烈了，让他一时之间情难自已。  
“啧……傻不傻。”  
这一夜，两人相拥而眠，旧梦与新梦交织中，是彼此都没有言说却心意相通的释然和感恩。

再次怀孕的Loki成了全家的重点保护对象，特别是Thor，俨然一个小心翼翼到一惊一乍的新手爸爸。  
去医院仔细检查的结果让人喜悦安心，但饶是医生已经确定了大人和孩子的身体都非常健康，担心自己不能照顾好早孕期孕夫的Thor还是带着Loki搬回了老宅，让Frigga帮忙照顾Loki的饮食起居。  
两人一住就是两个月，等到度过了相对危险的前三月，宝宝基本稳定下来后，才重回自己爱的小窝。而Loki，也在自己的坚持和Frigga的鼓励下去了她的设计公司上班。  
周末不上班也不外出的时候，两夫夫会偶尔玩一玩游戏，但基本不再参与帮派事务，只打打本、互相PK一番、或四处看看风景什么的。  
“嗨！今晚的818可有意思了，是最近接的最有意思的一场！你来听啊，还要开同步直播，到时记得开你家雷人的号来直播间刷礼物！”  
Gast时常会撺掇Loki去给他和男友捧场。他现在是“233818”频道的场控，依旧是用着他那个恶心吧啦的萝莉音变声器，并由此改了个马甲名叫“从来不道听途说小姐”。  
“开他的号干嘛，老子没给你们刷过？”  
“哎呀……就我们这关系，我帮你节约不是？”  
“哦。那现在他的就是我的，好，一并节约了。”  
“别啊老板！随便你开什么号都行，记得来啊，宝贝儿！到时候多刷点儿，嘿嘿……把你亲亲抱抱举高高~MUA！”  
说起来，这家伙在找了胡说八道当男友之后变得更为骚气了，因为对方和他一样骚气冲天。两人凑在一块儿，可谓是相见恨晚，难分高下。

孕中期的Loki胃口变得好了起来，甚至好得有点过了头，一张嘴时刻都不闲着不说，还经常半夜三更把Thor叫起来给他弄吃的加餐。  
这一番猛吃之下，他倒是没发胖，可肚子里的胎儿却在检查的时候被告知营养过盛，发育得有些过大了。对此，医生不仅让他控制饮食，还发了孕期保健操的光盘给他们，让他回家后每天都抽时间做做操，以便之后能顺利生产。  
“唉哟……可累死我了。”  
“宝宝，又躺着。”  
从医院回来，看着一到家就瘫进沙发里的Loki，Thor有些无奈地摇头。  
“我躺着怎么了？给你肚子里装个这么重的娃娃试试，真是站着说话不腰疼。”Loki没好气地白了Thor一眼。  
他六个多月的肚子已经相当大了，不仅站着的时候不能看到脚尖，过重的负累还令他时常腰酸腿疼，站着坐着都不安生。  
“辛苦我的宝宝了。”Thor一脸讨喜地凑上去亲了亲他的脸颊和嘴唇，又摸了摸听了听他的肚子，在烦得Loki抓起靠枕砸他前顽皮地躲开，“那好吧，你先休息一下，我去学学保健操待会儿教你。”  
“去吧去吧，把电视遥控器和水杯给我拿过来，烦得很。”  
“遵命。”  
伺候好Loki，Thor拿着医生给的光盘去了家里的小健身房。  
说是一套保健操，但他快进看下来，却发现其实都是些很简单的动作，常年运动的他很快就将之全部记了下来。  
回客厅逮来Loki，本着专业陪练的精神，Thor给他按摩活动完手脚后，在地板上铺了两块垫子与他一起操练。他教得很是认真，可Loki没学两个动作就又闹了别扭，原因是自己大腹便便难以动弹，而Thor一身轻松活动自如。  
“好嘛，好嘛，那我在肚子上绑个沙袋再塞个抱枕，这样就和你一样了。”  
照顾着孕夫的情绪，Thor还真去拿了平时负重训练用的沙袋和一个圆滚滚的抱枕来“武装”自己。  
“你先全套动作做一遍给我看看。”  
“嗯，你要专心看，好好学。”  
放了个轻松舒缓的音乐，Thor在Loki对面的垫子上向他示范起了孕操。  
Thor示范得很认真，可他越认真，Loki就越想笑。他故意假装不会，叫Thor重复示范其中几个特别搞笑好玩儿的动作，看着他挺着个大肚子认真做操的滑稽模样，再配合他脸上始终一本正经的表情，终于忍不住哈哈大笑了起来。  
“别笑、让你好好看，跟着做。”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……唉哟不行了！你怎么这么好玩啊！”  
“还笑！”  
Loki笑得东倒西歪直捶地，直到肚子里的宝宝跟着兴奋起来拳打脚踢了才消停。  
“哎哟！”  
“怎么了？”  
“臭小子踢我……哈哈，笑得我肚子都疼了。”  
“踢得好，让你不好好学还傻乐。”  
至此，Thor每日的健身项目里又多了一项，那就是扮成孕夫陪着自觉性严重不足的Loki做孕操。其间，还要防着他偷偷录视频或拍照。  
Loki总是做不了几下就会耍赖不做，好在Thor是一个非常负责的教练，每天都要守着他做满医生要求的量才放他休息。  
“喂、喂……醒醒，醒醒！”  
“嗯？唔……怎么了亲爱的？”  
“嘿嘿……你去把冰箱里的芝士焗龙虾给我热热呗，我饿了。”  
虽然每天增加了运动量，但Loki的食欲却依然是那么的旺盛。  
“呃……这都几点了？医生不是说……”  
“是你孩子要吃又不是我要吃！你孩子今晚吃不到龙虾不让我睡觉！”  
每每不给他吃还委屈，那抱着肚子耍无赖的模样，简直让担心着他身体的Thor哭笑不得。  
除了食欲之外，令夫夫俩较为头疼的还有情欲。  
在进入怀孕的中晚期以后，因为Omega的生理特性，Loki在那方面的需求变得频繁起来，有时甚至会想要得睡不着觉。  
在Loki怀孕之后，Thor也一直都是用手解决自己的需求，偶尔两人肉贴肉地磨蹭起火来，便是用手也无法满足了。其实两人都很想要，只是Thor害怕这剧烈的“运动”会对Loki和宝宝不好，毕竟这次怀孕距离他上次流产的时间间隔确实不长。  
为了安全第一，哪怕Loki再三要求，Thor也只肯拿嘴和手伺候他，而Alpha信息素的补给则全靠对信息素腺的吮咬。好在他的口活儿和手上功夫都很不错，伺弄得Loki每次叽叽歪歪嫌弃一阵儿后就闭嘴享受去了。  
Loki持续着各种意义上的“贪吃”，结果等到要生产的时候，才终于知道了厉害。  
“啊——”  
“放松！吸气、用力！”  
“啊！啊哈……不行了，要死了要死了……疼！”  
“宝宝加油！不怕啊、不怕，我在这儿，你可以咬我的手。唔……医生、医生！能不能想想别的办法？他看起来很难受！”  
因为胎儿过大，进产房后费了好大的劲也没能生出来，疼坏了他自己不说，也快急死了在一旁陪产的Thor。  
在几经努力都无法完成正常分娩的情况下，Loki最终挨了刀子，剖腹产下了一个金发绿眼的小男……小胖男孩。  
不过这艰难产下的胖儿子身体是真的好，生下来就比别人家的孩子壮实了许多，从小到大连感冒都很少。  
一手抱着属于两人的爱情结晶，一手握着术后苏醒过来的Loki的手，Thor差点喜极而泣。  
“Loki，亲爱的……我们以后都不生了，就生这一个孩子。”目睹了生产的不易和惨烈，心疼向来娇贵的Loki吃了这么大一个苦头，Thor蹲在床前非常郑重地对他说道。  
对于他的体贴，Loki只是虚弱地捏了捏他的脸，又轻轻戳了戳熟睡中的孩子的额头。  
“可我想要个女儿。”  
读懂了Loki眼中的认真，Thor自然明白其中的原因——那是对他们曾经失去的那个女孩的执着。  
“嗯，过几年再说吧。”  
Thor吻了吻Loki的额头让他先好好休息，才经历过一次心惊胆战，短时间内，他是实在不愿再冒一次险了。  
过了两天，这个可爱的男孩被爸爸们取名为了Fenris。这个名字来源于北欧神话，算是他的两个爸爸对他们借由《北欧诸神战记》这款网络游戏相识、相知、相爱的一种纪念。  
至此，这段由游戏引发的奇妙情缘终于迎来了一个圆满的结局，而对于Thor和Loki，属于他们幸福快乐的生活才刚刚开始。

——正文完——

后记  
“多情江水，有情山色，笑我归无处。”  
用这句我所玩的国风武侠网游天涯明月刀OL（以下简称天刀）同时也是作为这篇文章载体依托的原型游戏里我最喜欢的一句NPC台词来开始今天的后记。  
本文脑洞产生于2017年12月30日，开坑于2018年1月31日，历经9个月完结，正文32W字。至此，我在打字的时候手仍然有点小抖，其间太多的感动、感谢、欢乐、悲伤难以名状，谢谢陪伴了这文大半年的每一位朋友，谢谢你们的鼓励和喜欢，这是支持我写完这篇长文的最大动力。  
首先，来说一说当初想要开这么一个网游AU锤基文的初衷吧。  
哈哈，虽然这是一个非常快乐的长篇甜文，但它却孕育自一段非常无奈甚至可以说是悲伤的经历。  
熟悉我的朋友们应该都知道我曾经坑文两年才再度复更的黑历史，那篇文叫做《眠于故梦》，是我的第一篇锤基。我在完结眠于的时候曾和大家说过，坑文的原因是因为我在现实中经历了一场难忘深刻却一败涂地的感情，一时心结难纾变得逃避现实，转而沉迷游戏，在虚拟中封闭自我原地踏步地过了两年。  
是的……就是这两年，我都在玩天刀。从它15年7月不限号内测开始，到去年17年11月份我半退游回归现实为止，其间整整两年的时候，我每天的生活就是起床-上班-下班-上游戏-睡觉，相当的固定单调，可以说除了工作必须的社会接触，我所有的时间都沉迷在了游戏里。  
这对于游戏老玩家来说可能不算什么，但在此之前，我是连单机游戏都不玩的那类游戏小白。我妈妈和我身边的朋友们都曾经因为我这种一蹶不振的不正常生活状态非常焦虑，包括当初给予我打击的前男友也非常严肃地警告过我说“xx，你要是继续这样玩下去，你就废了”……现在我想我能回答你了：我并没有废掉，而且因为游戏，我全然走出了阴霾，也再次振作，哪怕其中确实包含了挫折和心伤，但谢谢你，给了我这段特殊而难忘的人生经历。  
哈哈，真的很让人头疼啊，现在我回想起来，都还觉得非常心酸，有种想要哭的冲动。  
那时候，我是懦弱的。不敢面对现实，不敢直视我被抛弃了的结果，我曾经有多骄傲，那时就有多颓败，因为那是我最认真、付出了最多的一段感情，论及婚嫁，我甚至因此怀疑和否定我自己，觉得自己一无是处，没有人会喜欢我、爱我……在这样的心境之下，我把自己全然投入了游戏这个虚拟的世界，这款曾经我为了挽救感情寻找和爱玩游戏的前男友的共同语言的网游中，难以自拔。  
虽然玩它的初衷凌落又不堪，也为此荒废了一段时光，但现在回想起来，我还是想说，庆幸有它。我不敢想象当时的我如果不玩游戏，不给自己找一个感情寄托，会不会陷入抑郁？会不会更糟？因为那时的我确实已经有一定的抑郁症前兆了。  
其次，就来说说玩游戏对这篇文的影响吧。  
在这个游戏里，我认识了许多的朋友。隔着网络，披着角色的皮，我们相识相知，天天在一起做任务、聊天。我每晚上游戏都会挂上YY，在频道里和这些朋友们或笑或闹、谈天说地、偶尔还唱唱歌，哈哈……许是因为有他们的陪伴吧，我感觉每晚八点到十二点这一段时间真的一下就过去了，非常开心，非常充实。至少，我在这段时间不用去想现实里的那些伤心难过，我还是自己的认知里那个有人喜爱、充满魅力的人。  
有了最初的亲友团，我玩起游戏来更加用心了，也投入了许多的时间和金钱。毕竟这是疼殉游戏啊，不肝不氪怎么能进步？而且我是外观党，商城时装一上新就必须全部拥有的强迫症。  
这篇文里那些打副本、打战场、打掠夺、打帮战……的种种游戏日常，都是我曾经的真实经历，也是这文最终爆到32W的原因——因为每一段经历都是那么的难忘，那些相识于游戏也最终失散于网络的友情过往都是我想铭记和纪念的。可以说，我是借了锤基的世界观来描述这段经历，让自己的故事在他们身上书写。就连里面Loki的“发家史”，也是我一直待的公会里，那位最初的大佬舵主的真实故事改编而来。  
他们的身上，充满了真实的影子。  
每一个亲友团体里坚持到最后的网游玩家，都会经历呼朋唤友到亲友一个个退游离开，最终萧瑟地守着偌大一个江湖，守着那些再也不会亮起来的游戏ID，独自回忆和感慨的过程。  
就像文章后半部分的Loki，最初的朋友离去，新认识的永远无法代替，身边明明还是充满了热闹和生机，但自己的心境，却再难以回到从前。  
江湖不似我来时，我亦不似我来时。  
离开的你们有我铭记，而我呢？在我离开的那一天，又有谁能记得？  
这是我们的孤寂，Loki替我们圆满了，因为他收获了Thor，千帆过尽处，还有那么一位忠实可靠的爱人陪伴在身侧。  
这篇文是一种纪念，同时，也是一种对遗憾的自我圆满。  
有友情的成分，也有爱情的成分。  
在这两年的游戏经历中，我和大多数真情实感的网游玩家一样，也经历了几段印象深刻游戏情缘。在我交往过的情缘中，有叱咤风云的大佬、有日夜颠倒的时差党、也有与我心意相通的普通男生。可以说，Thor这个完美化的游戏情缘，是我综合了与他们的故事，综合了他们的优点，与之相关的遗憾，以及认识的人中最后有情人终成眷属的例子，理想化而来的。  
因为我虽然真切地爱过，但也因为种种原因，最终没能有一个完美的结局。我想大多数有过网恋经历的玩家应该都和我一样，爱过也抱憾过，从网络走到现实真的不是一条容易的路，无数人在这段路上因为矛盾和现实的不可能最终失散，能走到终点白头偕老的，真的是非常少非常少的一部分幸运儿。  
我借由这文中锤基的HE来圆自己的梦，同时也圆看着这篇文和我有相同经历的朋友们的梦。我们没能走完的路，我们没能坚持到最后的感情，我们没能拥有的天长地久，他们替我们走完了、做到了、拥有了，他们是那么的好，看着他们的成长、相爱、幸福，我们也能或多或少感到释然、宽慰和治愈吧？  
至少，我是这样的。  
最后，就来说说这文里的Thor和Loki吧。  
就像我在途中回复留言时多次提到的，这虽然是一个轻松甜文，却是我在目前长篇中融入了最多人心人性，最多真实社会缩影的一部。  
在谈情说爱之外，他们的成长是我花较多笔墨的一部分。  
两人一开始的性格和经历都贴合《雷神1》：Thor是从小到大的天之骄子，没有经历过打击和孤独，乐观开朗的同时也有些理所当然，不会换位思考；Loki则是与之完全相反的成长经历，父母离异，从小缺少家庭关爱，由此沉迷追求网络带来的认同感和满足感，为人也骄傲小气、好面子、损人利己、不擅于反省自己，理所当然，也同样不会换位思考。  
就是这样介于明与暗之中，截然相反的两个人，他们相遇了，在游戏的神话盛景里；他们相爱了，在磨合与真实的外来之声中；他们分裂了，在坚持各自的立场误解和不理解对方的矛盾里；而最终，他们也通过这漫漫长路，学会了包容，学会了理解，完成了从热恋到真爱的艰难转变，收获了友情、正视了亲情、拥有了爱情。  
这文现实也现实在，文中的配角都有着自己独立的性格和爱恨情仇。他们有着自己的立场，并由此做了在这个立场下绝大多数人会做出的反应和应对，不会因为主角是Thor和Loki，就对他们有特别的优待。  
这样的配角最典型的就是Sif。  
站在她的角度，她讨厌Loki是非常容易让人理解的：对于这么一个嚣张跋扈的外来者，对于这么一个几度针对她好友们的管理，她会发自内心地不喜欢，也会表现出排斥来，都很正常。有人觉得她坏，认为她故意“迫害”Loki，和Thor相处“不得体”，那都是已经先入为主了对Loki的偏心和喜爱来看待这件事的，但现实中，如果你遇上这么个人，扪心自问，你会圣母地接纳和喜爱吗？  
可也正因为有了这些配角，这些外在因素的衬托，我们可以很明显的看出，他们都和来时有了一个很明显的成熟与进步。能够站在别人的立场上思考问题，谅解矛盾，化解纷争，在现实中看到了最应该珍惜的东西，从而看淡了虚拟游戏世界中的一切，完全回归社会。  
这算是我老母亲的私心吧……呵呵，在心疼他们的同时，更想把苦吃在前头般地让他们成长起来，让他们在今后的生活中，再不会因为这些性格上的不同与对彼此的不理解而产生矛盾。  
就像文末高天尊试行那剂猛药促使他们和好那样，他作为见证者，正是因为看到了Loki和Thor的转变与成长，知道他们能够承受住818带来的压力和负面情绪，所以才敢那么做。  
在这里，他表面上是一个损友，其实，却是一个难得敢于抨击敢说真话的诤友。在生活中，我们都需要这样的朋友，怀着这份祈愿，我将他安排在了文中的Loki身边。  
呼……不知不觉又写了这么多，是到该和陪伴了大家一春一夏的小快乐说再见的时候了。看到许多朋友表露出不舍，我非常感动，我同样也不舍，但我们可以把它当做2018年这个盛夏一段美好的回忆珍藏在心间，常常翻阅，时时回味。  
锤基的美好不会结束，就像他们的故事，永远不会在我们每一个爱着他们的人心中完结。  
而我也会继续开新篇书写属于他们、属于我们的故事。  
山高水长，让我们下一个故事见。

龍梨  
2018.09.03


	42. 番外一 坏妈妈

“汪！汪汪汪……”  
新的一天，从笨笨兴高采烈的叫声中开始。  
Thor揉着眼睛坐起来，身旁的Loki迷糊地嘟哝一声翻了个身继续睡，每天不到Thor将早餐做好再来叫他，他是不会起来的。  
“呵……”  
看他睡得跟个孩子似的，Thor好笑地捏了捏他的脸裹了睡袍下床。虽然放在床头的婴儿监护器里显示小宝宝睡得正香，可Thor起床后还是习惯性地先去了卧室隔壁的婴儿房看了他。  
他可是一个称职老爸，每早的巡视是必不可少的，下班回家还要负责带娃。在Loki这个相对来说游手好闲的爸爸看电视或玩电脑的时候，就由他陪着闹腾的小宝宝玩耍，给他喂奶、洗澡，晚上还要讲故事哄他睡觉。这些事情Loki表示麻烦死了，自己在一旁监督，不时提提意见，也算参与了亲子互动。当然，他也会陪小Fenris玩，但绝大多数时候都会把宝宝逗哭，并以此为乐。  
可饶是这样，小宝宝还是很喜欢和Loki玩耍，每次哭过一会儿，又没有记性地黏乎到他怀里去了。以Thor的话说，这孩子脾气像他，阳光开朗（不小气），当然，这个“不小气”是不敢直接说出口的，有影射他们家大领导小气的嫌疑。  
“汪呜……”  
在走廊里摇头摆尾的笨笨跟着Thor进了小Fenris的房间，大金毛非常的通人性，看着婴儿床里的宝宝在睡觉，叫声便自觉地小了下去，乖乖地扒拉着高高的床栏杆半站起来，那渴盼的大眼睛里几乎要冒出小星星。  
“笨笨出来，他这会儿还不能和你玩。”Thor替小宝宝掖了掖被角后轻抚着狗狗的脑袋，将恋恋不舍的它招呼出了房间。  
笨笨是一岁多的Fenris最好的玩伴，一娃一狗时常黏乎在一起。温顺的大金毛可喜欢这孩子了，会乖巧地趴好给他充当小马骑，有时还会驮着他慢慢走，不过这种“危险动作”在家里是被明令禁止的。  
叮咚——  
在Thor的培根三明治做到一半的时候，保姆阿姨就摁响门铃来上班了。  
“少爷，早上好。”  
“哈哈，阿姨你今天来得好早啊。”  
这位上了年纪的阿姨是奥丁森家的老佣人了，在Fenris出生后，因为不放心他们自己雇的保姆，Frigga便特意安排她每日过来帮忙。她通常在两人出门上班前过来，照顾孩子，整理家务，然后做好晚餐等到夫夫俩下班回家再离开。  
“少爷，圣诞节的时候我想请假，今年我女儿和女婿回来了……”进厨房帮Thor做着煎蛋，腼腆的阿姨有些不好意思地开口道。  
“好的，我刚好也想说这个，今年圣诞节我们要去伦敦，整个假期都不在家。”  
“噢……那就太好了。”  
关于圣诞节的安排是Thor主动向Loki提出的，他想去年圣诞节他们都在澳洲，今年Fenris也大些了，也该一家三口去看望一下Loki的家人，和他们一起过一个圣诞节。  
对于这个提议，Loki表现得有些抵触，推说着不用那么麻烦，到时候和他们接个视频通话就好了。可Thor又怎能不清楚他的别扭个性？看他眼睛骨碌骨碌直转便再三坚持，果然，在他的“坚持”之下，Loki很快就“勉为其难”地答应了。

随着南半球的炎夏来临，Thor和Loki都迎来了各自公司的圣诞假期。  
休假之后，他们先带着小Fenris回奥丁森老宅看望了Odin和Frigga，之后便乘飞机去往了英国。  
“Daddy~Papa~”  
出了机场，在Loki怀中被裹成一个小团子的小Fenris显然对漫天飞舞的雪花感到很是新奇，冲着阴沉沉的天空兴奋地挥舞小胳膊叫嚷着，提醒两位爸爸也一起看他的新发现。  
“小傻瓜，下雪有什么好乐的。”Loki捏了捏儿子红扑扑肉嘟嘟的小脸，顺手将帽子替他拉得更严实了些。  
“说起来，这还是Fenris第一次见到下雪吧？”Thor推着行李箱跟在一旁，向着电话里约定好的停车处走去，今天是由Loki的二哥开车过来接他们。  
“也是，毕竟他是一个土澳小男孩。”  
“喂，过分了过分了……”  
“哈哈哈！”  
“呀呀！Papa！咿呀呀~”  
看到Loki笑得高兴，小Fenris也在他怀里跟着开心得手舞足蹈。  
听Loki的手机在这时响了起来，Thor腾出一只手接过他怀里闹腾的儿子抱在胸前，用下巴蹭了蹭孩子的小脸逗他道：“呀~你也想说妈妈坏对不对？坏妈妈。”  
“坏……呀呀！”  
“是，‘坏——妈——妈’。”  
“坏、妈……妈妈……”  
聪明的小Fenris学得很快，他正处于牙牙学语的阶段，对于各种陌生的词汇有着很强的模仿能力。  
“对咯，我儿子真机灵！”  
“你们傻乐什么呢？”Loki接完哥哥的来电，一回头就见他俩笑作了一团。  
可对于他的疑问，父子俩很有默契地谁也没说话，只是瞅着他咯咯笑。

Loki家的老宅是一座华丽精致的英式别墅，没有等去车库停车的二哥，Loki带着Thor和孩子先进了主楼。  
“爸，大哥。”  
“嗯，回来了。”  
进屋的时候，老爷子正和大儿子在壁炉前的矮桌边下棋。见他们回来，大哥很热情地起身迎接，Loki别扭地和同样别扭的老爷子打了个招呼，Thor笑着和大哥打过照面之后将小Fenris抱到外祖父面前问好，老头子以同样严肃庄重的一家之主模样冲他点了点头，可在转向可爱的小朋友时，却立马就换了副和蔼可亲的笑脸。  
“咕啪啪~咕啪啪！”  
因为经常和外祖父在视频里见面，性格外向的小Fenris对这个头发花白的老爷爷一点也不陌生，一边喊着被他简化过的“Grandpa”，一边就晃着两只小胳膊往他怀里扑。  
“诶！小宝贝儿，来让我好好抱抱。”  
老爷子接过小Fenris是棋也不下了，大人也懒得搭理了，见小孩明显对桌上的西洋棋感兴趣，便拿了其中最好看的国王棋子给他玩。  
“爸爸很喜欢Fenris啊！”站在Loki身旁的大哥见状笑着拍了拍小弟的肩膀，Loki对此耸了耸肩便走过去扯了Thor上楼了。

自从Loki长到十几岁开始上寄宿制的学校起，他每年待在家里的时间就很少了，整个大学和研究生时期，更是一放假就外出旅游。父亲不干涉他，他也不主动往他面前凑，一家人像这样和睦融洽地聚在一起共度节日，在这十多年来还是第一次。虽然两人坐在一起的时候依旧不怎么交谈，但以往充斥在他们之间的那种陌生疏离的感觉却消融了许多。  
平安夜的家庭晚餐之后，大哥和二哥早早地各自回房，Thor看出其中端倪，又见老爷子端坐正厅明显一副想要和Loki单独聊聊的样子，便冲Loki暗中使了使眼色，也找个借口抱着儿子上楼去了。  
待众人离开后，老爷子这才起身回房，并示意窝在沙发里假意玩着手机的Loki跟上他。避无可避之下，Loki也只得去了父亲的房间，他不知道父亲要和他单独说什么，哪怕心里不承认，却下意识有些忐忑不安，因为父亲和他的“无事不归家”一样，没什么大事也一定不会单独找他。  
好在，父亲并没有说什么难为他或者他不愿听的话，进了房间便径直走到书柜前从最顶层拿下一个上了锁的小匣子坐到床边打开，然后取出里面的东西招手叫他来看。  
“这是……”Loki走了过去，看着床上那本封皮有些陈旧的相册面露不解。  
“打开看看吧。”匣子里还有些零散的照片，父亲摆弄着它们示意Loki先看那本相册里的。  
怀着疑惑的心情，Loki翻开了那本厚厚的老相册，随着一张张陌生的相片出现在眼前，Loki的眼睛越睁越大，脸上的表情也由好奇悉数转为了震惊错愕。  
——每一张照片的主角都是他的妈妈。  
微微褪色的照片里，还相当年轻的妈妈衣着朴素，随意又整洁地扎着头发，基本都是未化妆的模样，当然，也没有涂得鲜红艳丽的长指甲。她和还是孩童的大哥一起做蛋糕，给他喂饭，和他一起堆积木……之后有了二哥，她陪他们在小花园里荡秋千，教他们写数字，背着两个小书包和他们一起参加幼儿园的亲子活动……噢，然后就有了他，妈妈抱着小婴儿模样的他笑得一脸幸福，给他织了歪歪扭扭的绒线小帽子和小鞋子，趴在地上教他学爬学站立……太多太多了，整整一本相册，里面全是妈妈曾经和他们相伴的生活点滴，这些合照是对最平常不过的家庭琐碎的记录，却真实温暖到令人感动泪流。  
“妈妈……我从来没有见过这些。”慢慢翻阅到最后一页，摩挲着妈妈正亲吻着他的侧脸，Loki吸了吸鼻子，下意识地搓了搓酸涩的眼睛。  
相册里的妈妈是他全然陌生又曾经无比渴望的模样，那是一个普通的女人，一个普通的母亲。他曾经在心底幻想了无数次，却一次也没想到作为平凡家庭妇女的她会是那么的美丽，那么的温柔。  
“我故意收起来了，在她离开之后……”坐在一旁垂首沉默的父亲幽幽地叹息，他没有抬头与Loki对视，低哑的嗓音里透出一种乏力的心虚来，“我承认当年确实是我私心了，所以藏起这些照片从来没有给你们看过。”  
感受着小儿子质问怨愤的视线，已至暮年的他第一次在儿子面前露出了颓然歉疚的神色来。再一次回首这段往事，弥散了当年的那些看不开、放不下、以及怨恨责备，他也觉得自己相当的狭隘可恨，甚至是恶毒。  
他因为自己的私心，让孩子们和自己一样恨她，将她完全排除出他们的生活，让她痛苦……他藏匿抹去了她和孩子们在一起的点滴，还尽可能地不让她看孩子们，特别是当时最年幼、也最令她放心不下心疼不已的小儿子。  
“她确实努力过，也确实做得很好，她在息影生下你们后的家庭生活中付出的感情是真实的，给你们的爱和笑容也是真实的，但每个人都有自己向往追逐也最适合自己的生活方式……”  
父亲的话语声到这儿便戛然而止，Loki冷冷地看着他，只见他无意识地抠着木匣子的边缘很是焦虑的样子，似乎对于接下来要说的话还没有做好准备，鼓足勇气，心下犹豫又痛苦。Loki看了他一会儿，突然真切地感觉到自己的父亲确实是老了，也突然觉得自己这样的眼神对于一个失意中的老人来说有些太过苛刻残忍，于是他重新低下头去，将相册一页页又翻了回去，准备细细地再看一次那些照片。  
父亲沉默了一会儿，似乎是整理好了自己的情绪，他叹了口气重新开口。这一次，他用一种比方才更加平和也更为怀念的语气，慢慢将往事娓娓道来。  
“她是童星出生，年少成名，本身也很热爱演戏。我第一次在现实中见到她，是在一个片场……呵呵，就是她得过最多奖项的那部电影了。然后我们相识相恋，她在事业最好的时候嫁给了事业还不是很成功的我，从此远离银幕过上了普通人的生活。你可能不知道，我的事业是在你二哥出生后才开始渐渐有起色的，所以你妈妈其实做了好多年的家庭妇女，从一个娇气的女明星变成一个什么家务都会，一周能做出七天不重样晚餐的能人，在照顾你两个哥哥的时候也是亲力亲为……”  
“后来又生了你。虽然那时一切都变得很好，也不用再那么辛苦了，但眼看着丈夫的事业越做越大，和她同期的女星事业也如日中天，只有她停在了原地，变得越来越平凡……这种心理落差一天天变大，她也一天天的变得越来越不快乐。她想要复出，却被我阻止了，商量了很多次却每次都以争吵告终，最后我们都乏了，我便向她提出了家庭、事业二选一的难题。”  
“……然后就变成这样了，我们最终离了婚，孩子都判给了我，因为她当时的物质条件和我没法比。你最小，才一岁多一点，其实是可以判给你妈妈的，但我就对她，说她根本没能力给你像我能给你的那么好的生活。你妈妈当时很生气，表示一定要你，但冷静下来之后她可能也确实思考了很多，毕竟她一个刚复出的过气女星，想要再次成名肯定得比别人更加拼命努力，没时间也没有很好的生活条件，你又那么小，跟着她肯定要吃苦，不能像哥哥们那样过好日子……为了你好，她最终选择了放弃。”  
“这些你都不知道，你二哥也是，老大可能知道一些吧……他那时候懂事了。”  
“我不知道。”  
是的，这些Loki确实都不知道。  
他从小就只知道妈妈是大明星，是个坏妈妈，为了拍戏不要他们了。  
“她搬出去后非常想念你们，特别是你。”今晚的父亲似乎彻底打开了话匣子，稍稍停顿了一会儿又继续说了起来。  
印象中，Loki好像从来没听他一口气说过这么多的话。  
“其实在你小时候，你妈妈可喜欢和你在一起了。我那时候很执拗，除了你们三个的探望日之外，她只争取到了每年领你去她那儿小住两个月的权限。她呢，每次都盼着日子来接你，那两个月是一点工作都不做的，就好好带你。而且从来不按时把你还回来，每次我派司机和保姆去接你回家的时候，她总会抱着你不撒手，让他们特别难办……后来我就亲自去，她才有所收敛。”  
父亲说着把木匣里那叠被他码整齐的零散照片拿出来，摊放在了那本相册边。Loki顺势看过去，每一张都是他和妈妈去各种地方玩耍的合影，只是照片里的他长大了许多，显然是在那些小住的日子里拍下的。  
“照片她都会多洗一份让你带着，只是……被我收起来了。”  
在那叠照片里，Loki看到了一张他们在游乐园里拍下的。照片中，被妈妈抱在怀里的他一手牵着只米老鼠气球，一手抱着个小白兔玩偶，这和他之前的那个梦境重叠在了一起。  
“我记得这个。”Loki抽出那张照片，同时也再次看向了他的父亲，只是他的眼神平和了许多，不复先前的冰冷尖锐，“我记得第一次去她那儿小住的时候，临走那天就去了这个游乐园。我玩得很开心，后来就睡着了，你来接我的时候，她……她那时……哭了吗？”  
磕磕绊绊地道出这个疑惑的时候，Loki内心唏嘘不已。他果然还是很在意那个梦境，在意梦中的妈妈是否真的流过眼泪，还是，只是他的幻想。  
“噢……”父亲拈起了那张照片，反复看了看之后发出一声喟叹，“这不是她第一次接你，只是更早的时候你可能不记得了。那天我有点生气，因为她没按照约定在家里等着，而是带你去了游乐园……”  
在父亲的讲述中，Loki终于知道了那一天在他睡着以后发生的事情：父亲达到游乐园的时候，母亲正抱着熟睡的他呆呆地坐在游乐园外的长椅上，看到他来，眼睛红红的，似乎才哭过的样子。父亲斥责了她，并嘲讽她装模作样惺惺作态，母亲没有理会他的那些冷嘲热讽，只卑微地希望父亲能多关注一点小儿子，因为在这一次的相处中，她明显发现这孩子表现得很怕生，也安静胆小，都不主动和小朋友们玩，还不爱说话，这让她非常的担心。  
“你小时候是有点不合群，你妈妈说鼓励你去和同龄人玩或者和人偶合影，你就抱着布娃娃躲在她身后，她担心你会患自闭症。我当时听了可生气，觉得她有什么资格质疑我？对我的孩子说三道四指手画脚？有什么立场教我怎么关心教育孩子？我把你抱走，骂了她，说了好多难听的话……唉！现在想来，要是我当时虚心一点，不那么自负，可能我们的关系也就不会像这么糟了。”  
说到这儿，父亲终于抬起头来看向了Loki，他那张Loki印象中总是肃穆严峻的脸上也浮现出了一个自嘲懊恼的笑容。这样的表情在向来高傲的父亲脸上是不常见的，至少Loki回想了一下觉得自己是从没见过的，但也正因为这个表情，他第一次感觉眼前的人是他的父亲，是一个有血有肉会软弱会受伤的人，而不再是印象中那尊冷若坚冰的雕塑。  
“呃……因为你那时候还年少轻狂吧。”于是，Loki也笑了，带着点淡淡的、无关痛痒的讽刺。父亲脸上的笑意却因此更深了些，他轻轻地拍了拍小儿子的手背，并将自己枯瘦苍老的手覆盖在上面久久不愿挪开，仿佛他早就想这么做了，只是直到今天才终于鼓起了勇气。  
勇敢，从来和年龄无关，并不是身体越强壮灵魂就越强大。有的人直至晚年才终于迈出年富力强时一直不敢走出的那一步，蹉跎时光将青丝熬成了白发才终于敢于直视自己内心的怯懦，开口承认曾经犯下的错误。  
Loki想，或许他的父亲正是这一类人。  
“是啊，人年轻的时候难免犯错，知错不改，这是我的可恨之处。”  
“嗯哼，还不算太晚，您现在还能跑能跳可以抱着Fenris去游乐园玩耍。”  
“哈哈哈！我是有点嫉妒的，你妈妈单独和你们都去过，而我没有。”  
这一晚，在和父亲愈渐顺畅的交谈中，Loki知道了许多关于妈妈他不曾知道的往事，也知道了许多他曾和妈妈一起经历却因为当时太过年幼已经无法再记起的事情。就像对“爸爸”一样，对“妈妈”这个存在，他亦有了许多和往昔截然不同，更加丰满也更加深刻的认识。  
那些他从前执念和遗憾的求不得，其实都是已经真实发生过的事情，其实早在他未能觉察到的时候就已经拥有，就像他梦里妈妈的眼泪，就像梦里那只错过的白兔玩偶，就像爱。  
生活中总是充满了无奈与痛苦，但相对的，惊喜和幸福也总是悄然而至，很多原本以为未能拥有的东西，或许早在不经意间就已获得，只是浮云障目，当时惘然。  
“你有空还是多联络联络她吧……小老太太没戏拍了整个人都酸溜溜的，对于我经常和Fenris视频可羡慕死了。”这晚聊到最后，父亲还反过来规劝Loki，劝他打开对母亲的心结，让他有时间多给她打打电话、去看看她什么的。  
人老了，很多事情也看开了，两位现在的关系还不错，常常会联系，不过通常都是父亲眼气母亲，向她炫耀两个孩子在身边的体贴安乐，或者小孙子又和自己视频、小儿子又给自己寄澳洲才有的特产什么的……人老了，反倒幼稚得就像小孩子。  
“您少对她炫耀一点，她就不会那么酸了。”笑着调侃父亲，这些事情Loki多多少少都知道。  
对于母亲，其实早在上次婚礼前见过她之后，他心里就已经有些释怀了；今天再知晓这些陈年旧事，更是心下了然。

在圣诞假期过半的时候，Loki同Thor离开爸爸的老宅，两人带着Fenris去看望了妈妈。  
妈妈的再婚对象也是个演员，他们婚后没有再生小孩。现在上了年纪，夫妻俩除了拍拍戏、上上节目，更多的时间都是结伴四处旅行，过着非常悠闲惬意年轻态的生活。  
——丈母娘真的是太时髦了……  
Thor每一次见到这位风韵犹存的女影星就要如此感慨一次，他也不止一次和Loki笑言过，等他们老了也要像这样生活。  
妈妈见到他们特别是见到小Fenris非常开心，和Loki的爸爸一样，她也无法抵挡这个漂亮小宝贝的可爱攻势，不仅抱着他亲了又亲，还拍了好多合照上传到她的推特上，向粉丝们炫耀自己家的这位小明星。  
在这一次的相聚中，Loki对妈妈表现出了久违的亲昵，虽然依旧有些别扭，却已然让这位女士喜出望外，甚至偷偷掉了眼泪。  
“妈妈，您刚离婚的时候是不是过得很艰难？”  
“可不是。那时候可辛苦了，一开始只能演小角色，什么都演，每天工作也很多，累，但不敢闲下来，一闲下来就发了疯的想你们。有时实在忍不住了想来看看你们，还被你爸撵出去。哈！我现在都还记得，当时那个新换的看门老伯一见到我就会板着脸讲‘先生说还不到法定探望日呢，不能见’。”  
闲来聊天的时候，Loki问了妈妈好多他以前一直想问的话，而妈妈也给他讲了许多发生在他小时候的事情。  
“噢！我恨那该死的探望权限，你们过生日要是不在那个月的探望时间里，我给你们买的生日礼物也是送不进去的。虽然送不进去，可每年一到那三个日子还是忍不住会买，买了提回去看着又难过，所以最后都送给了福利院的小朋友。”  
“哈哈，您都给我买过什么？”  
“可多了……大多数时候都是可爱的点心和糖果，你小时候很喜欢这些，是个小馋猫。有次在我那儿临睡了说想吃巧克力蛋糕，结果太晚了没吃上，第二天一早司机就上门来接你了，我说请他等一下，我去附近的蛋糕店给小孩买个蛋糕路上吃，司机答应了我才把你交给他去的，结果你爸爸应该是在车里吧，等我买好匆匆忙忙赶回来的时候，车早就开走了。”  
“我当时气死了，一边自己吃蛋糕，一边哭，我就发誓一定要混出名堂，至少把你的抚养权从你爸那儿夺回来。他那会儿真是太气人了……当然，现在成了老头子也一样讨厌。”  
“后来遇上了好导演好机遇，终于熬出了头，成名了，条件也优渥了，可再想要争取你的时候，你都长大了……不愿意和妈妈亲了。特别是在我和你叔叔再婚后，当我有一次来接你，你装肚子痛不愿和我走的时候，我就知道那个黏人的小不点儿啊，被我弄丢了。”  
昨日这些很心酸的过往，如今被妈妈云淡风轻地笑着讲出来，仿佛她从未走过那段泥泞的路，经历过那些坎坷的感情，堕入过那种苦难到虚脱的绝境。她身上那种仿佛不曾受过伤害的淡然坚强，蓦地让Loki有点想哭。  
“是啊，时间一久就生分了……我以为……”被妈妈抛弃了。  
Loki承认，他在爸爸的影响下成功长歪了，因为小时候不懂事也不怎么记事，越长大就越和妈妈不亲近起来，心里怀着对她的埋怨也不愿意再去她那儿了。  
生分了，哪怕是那么浓厚的血缘羁绊和牵挂。  
“你以为被我抛弃了吗？傻孩子。”妈妈看出了Loki的失落，也很容易就猜出了他内心所想，她温柔地揉了揉他的头，微笑着表示自己理解，同时也自然又从容地岔开了这个令他们彼此都无比伤怀的话题，“怎么突然想起问这些了？你当时应该是不记得的。”  
“我看到了照片，所有的照片，它们被爸爸藏起来了。”  
“啊哈！难怪……呵，这像是他会做出来的事情，你爸爸小心眼儿，不是我说他坏话，有时候真是小气到不行。”妈妈有一刻的错愕，随即便哑然失笑，她早该想到的，孩子们的爸爸会给他们什么样的引导。  
“那您当时为什么爱上他？嫁给他？”  
“谁知道呢……可能是因为帅吧，哈哈！”  
妈妈思考了一下，半真半假地给出这么一个结论，而后活泼地笑起来，脸上的天真纯粹逗得Loki也跟着笑了。这笑里含着许多欣慰的情绪，因为时光虽然在妈妈的脸上留下了风霜摧折的印记，却所幸没能带走她灵魂中隽永的纯善美丽；他也庆幸自己能像现在这样坐在她的身边，同她一起惬意地晒着这美好的冬日暖阳。  
“哥哥们……常来看您吗？”暖阳似乎也融化了内心的霜雪，Loki小声地问着，放任自己懒洋洋地伏在了妈妈的膝头上，这一刻，他仿佛又变回了小时候那个羞怯黏人的小不点儿。  
“嗯，哥哥们工作不忙的时候会来，每每看到他们，我就想啊……我的小不点什么时候也能来就好了。”  
“对不起，妈妈。”  
Loki突然就明白了父亲会给他看那些照片的原因，原来三兄弟之中，本是最被母亲牵挂，也本是最该同母亲和解的他，居然落在了最后。  
“没关系，以及，对不起，儿子。”  
一声轻笑融进了阳光里，不远处，叔叔同Thor已经做好了家庭烧烤，正开心地冲他们招手，而小Fenris坐在草地上，也有样学样地挥手发出咯咯的笑声。  
那是属于他们各自也共同的幸福。

不要伤心 不要担心  
哪有雨会永远不停  
曾酸到窒息的别离  
会被怀念酿成 微甜的回忆

 

——《坏妈妈》完


	43. 番外二 假公主

“Papa、Daddy！你们回来啦~”  
Thor和Loki从医院回来的时候，小Fenris正在Frigga的陪伴下玩着益智拼图。  
“诶！小宝贝儿。”  
Thor将“哒哒哒”跑到自己面前的小家伙抱起来举了个高高，逗得活泼好动的娃娃立马就黏在了他的身上。已经三岁的Fenris就和小时候的他一个样，是喜动不喜静的性子，顽皮起来连Loki也唬不住他。算起来，在这家里也就只有Frigga能哄得他坐下来玩点安静的小游戏了。  
“怎么样？医生怎么说？”见两人回来，Frigga也放下手里的拼图一脸关切地走了过来。  
“妈妈，是了。”Loki对着她点点头，虽然显得有些不好意思，可眉宇间却是一片欢喜的神色。  
“太好了！多久了？”  
“八周。”  
他们今天去医院不为别的，就是专程去做孕检的，结果亦正如他们自己在家用验孕棒验的一样，确实是怀孕了。  
相比Fenris的意外到来，这个孩子则是有计划有准备的。一来Fenris已经三岁了，这时候再添一个小的正好让他们互为玩伴；二来也是因为生Fenris的时候是剖腹产，为了大人的健康着想，医生建议他们最好等个两三年再要第二个小孩。  
“噢……太好了、太好了！”Frigga开心地紧紧拥抱了Loki，然后便立即张罗着要将这个喜讯告诉因为腿脚不便只能在家等消息的Odin，“我得马上打电话把这个好消息告诉你们的爸爸！”  
“哈哈哈！看把您给激动的。”Thor一手抱着跟着大人们傻乐的小Fenris亲了亲，一手搂过Loki的肩，刚想在这大的脸上也亲亲一下，就被一拐子捅到了肚子上。  
“哎唷……你的坏Daddy还打人。”  
“Papa挨打咯！哈哈！”  
挨了一拐子的Thor夸张地皱起了脸逗怀里的Fenris，惹得小娃娃拍着手咯咯笑个不停。  
“你这小没良心的，还鼓掌！”  
Thor说着就要对小屁孩儿实施“胡茬惩罚”，挠人的胡茬刮蹭得小孩儿一个劲儿地往旁边的Loki怀里扑腾。  
“痒痒！痒痒……Daddy救宝宝、救宝宝！”  
“啧，来，Daddy抱。”Loki顺手抱过了Fenris走到沙发上坐下，在将他放在自己的腿上坐好后很是郑重地问道，“Fenris，你就要做哥哥了，如果让你选择的话，你是想要一个小妹妹还是一个小弟弟？”  
一听自己要当哥哥了，小宝宝的绿眼睛登时亮得像盛满了一银河的星光，几乎不带思考的，他立马就说出了要妹妹的话来。  
“宝宝要小妹妹！”  
想要生女儿的Loki对他的这个回答相当满意，摸着他的头，一脸“不愧是我儿子”的赞许。Thor这时也走了过来在旁边坐下，一手搂了Loki，一手捏捏儿子的小脸蛋告诉他说Daddy马上要给他生个小妹妹了。

Fenris开心坏了，对这个即将到来的小妹妹怀抱了一百二十分的期待。至此之后，他每天最常做的事就是往Loki怀里钻，抱着他的腰蹭着他的肚子，一脸天真地问妹妹怎么还不长大呀？  
他时刻都关注着Daddy的肚子，因为Papa告诉他，小妹妹就住在里面，等Daddy的肚子变得圆滚滚了，妹妹就出生了。  
“哪有那么快？你每天都问几十遍，妹妹烦了，不想长大了。”  
Loki对此很无奈，Fenris那副急切的模样，似乎恨不得他的肚子就像吹气球似的一晚上就变大，然后第二天就生出个小妹妹来。  
“好吧，那哥哥不问了，哥哥去和笨笨玩。”听Daddy这么说，Fenris体谅地努努嘴从他怀里起来，末了还轻轻拍了拍他的肚子才离开，“妹妹再见，哥哥一会儿再来陪你玩。”  
“连自称都从‘宝宝’改为‘哥哥’了，你儿子真是够了。”看着小Fenris跑开，Loki一扶额冲端着水果走进来的Thor翻了翻白眼。  
“哈哈哈！那不正好？我之前还有点担心有了新生儿，宝宝会因此吃醋、难过什么的。”  
“嚯……看不出来你还挺细心的啊。”听Thor这么说，Loki饶有兴趣地瞅着他打趣道。  
“那是，我之前还特意准备了一番开解引导的话，现在看来是完全不需要了。来，张嘴。”说起对孩子心理健康的关注，Thor得意地挑了挑眉，伸手往Loki嘴里喂了一颗红艳艳的大草莓。  
“想多了，上次我去接他放学，老师说他是全幼儿园第一开朗的小朋友。”  
接送孩子上学的工作一般是Thor负责的，因为幼儿园离他的公司比较近，开车过去方便，Loki只在提前下班的时候才会去接。  
“哈哈哈哈哈！开朗点好，我小时候也开朗。”说起小Fenris和自己相像的地方，Thor是相当自豪的，这孩子像他，不管是长相还是性格都是他的翻版，“而且你有没有发现，小家伙自从得知自己要当哥哥以后都不怎么哭了。”  
“对啊，没劲，以前多好玩，逗一逗就哭了。”  
说到这个，Loki无趣地撇了撇嘴。在马上要成为哥哥的情绪鼓动下，小Fenris变得超勇敢，这几个周来不管自己怎么捉弄他，居然一次都没哭过。  
Loki在Fenris出生后没多久就去Frigga的公司上班了，Frigga有意让他在自己退休后接手公司，而他也相当努力，这三年来做出了不少令人叹服的成绩。工作之余的他还是爱玩游戏，在北战OL里留下一代枭雄的传奇功成身退后，又陆续试玩了不少新出的游戏。有Thor和保姆在，他是不用操心带宝宝这件事的，他更喜欢“玩”宝宝，经常逗得小娃哇哇哭，为此，Thor曾不止一次地开玩笑说他生孩子肯定是为了生来玩的。  
“他那是让着小的，现在在他心里，那是‘天大地大，妹妹最大’。”  
“呃……我已经预见他会成为一个标准的妹控了。”

事实证明，Loki的预见是相当准确的。  
随着他的肚子一天天变大，Fenris对他的黏乎程度可谓是与日俱增。只要他在家里，这小屁孩就一定会跑来抱着他的肚子，和里面的妹妹亲热、说悄悄话；什么玩偶、积木的更是日常往他肚子上放，还把玩具车拿到他肚子上开，说是妹妹也要玩玩具；不仅如此，还不管吃什么都要分一半拿来给他，让他给自己的妹妹也吃一点。  
于是，父子俩每天的日常对话里就有了这必不可少的一段——  
拿着糕点或糖果的Fenris：“妹妹也吃。”  
不胜其烦的Loki：“妹妹不吃。”  
相当执着的Fenris：“妹妹要吃！她说了，她要吃！”  
无语的Loki：“她什么时候说了？我怎么不知道。”  
得意的Fenris：“她悄悄跟我说的，她只会和哥哥说，Daddy你当然不知道。”  
每一次的“争执”都以Loki的“妥协”告终——实在被Fenris烦得没办法了，便只好在他笑眯眯的监督下，替他这个宝贝妹妹吃掉他给予的全部“关爱”。 因为这小屁孩身上的那股倔劲儿也是和他爸一脉相承的，执拗起来简直让人头疼。  
“照你儿子这么喂下去，我感觉这一胎又得超重了。”这天，Loki一边吃着Fenris硬塞来的半个甜筒，一边对Thor抱怨道。  
生Fenris时因为胎儿营养过盛而吃的苦头他到现在还记忆犹新，因此在这一次怀孕的时候便不敢再贪嘴了，哪怕依旧食欲旺盛。  
Thor闻言凑过去咬了一口他手里的甜筒，调侃道：“不会的，只要你不再大半夜嚷嚷着非要吃芝士龙虾或奶油蛋糕不可，就不会超重了。”  
不无意外的，他立马就因为这个危险发言而挨了Loki不轻不重的一拳。  
“宝宝营养足一点还是好的，你看Fenris现在身体多棒，才三岁多一点，却比人家四五岁的孩子都高大强壮了。”两人玩闹了一会儿，看着在一旁和笨笨滚作一团的大儿子，Thor很是欣慰地感叹道。  
“好什么好？大头娃，你忘了他一岁多的时候每次摔跤都磕到头吗？”  
说起这个，Loki就非常无语。  
因为胖娃娃一般头都比较大，学走路时期的Fenris可没少吃这头太重的亏，加上性子又顽皮，才学会走路就蹒跚着满屋蹦跶，脑门儿上时常都带着磕磕碰碰的痕迹，着实让他心疼不已。  
“哈哈哈……正常，我小时候头也比较大。”  
“难怪啊！坏的方面全都遗传上了。”  
“哪有，都遗传的是好的，看他的一头小金毛多可爱，再说了，头大聪明。”  
“聪明这点是遗传了我，和你没关系。”  
“唔……”  
成功让Thor吃了个瘪，Loki笑得可开心。

这一次怀孕，Loki很好地控制了自己的食欲，但相反的，在上一次怀孕中被他俩（准确来说只是Thor）严格管控的另一种欲望，却在这一次被全然地放纵了。  
那就是性欲。  
遥想当年孕育Fenris的时候，Thor真是恪守底线，哪怕到了相对安全的孕中期，也只肯用嘴和手替Loki纾解孕期过盛的生理需求，而对于胎儿生长发育所必须的Alpha信息素的补给，则全靠对其信息素腺的吮咬。  
那一次，除了因为两人都是新手爸爸过分紧张忐忑之外，也是Thor贴心地为Loki才流产过不久的身体着想。而这一次没有了这些情绪和顾虑，两人在孕期的性事上都分外积极，乐在其中，黏蜜到几乎每晚入都想来上一发，就算不做，也非得挨挨蹭蹭地亲热一番方才入睡。

噗——  
这天，在Loki放了今晚的第七个小屁时，躺在他身旁的Thor终于忍不住笑出了声。  
“你笑什么笑？！”而这一声忍俊不禁的低笑，立马就为他惹来了Loki羞恼不已的拳头攻击。  
——开玩笑，他也不想的好吧！  
Loki真是懊恼死了，想他向来以绅士著称，一举一动都极尽优雅，奈何孕期屁多，肚子涨涨的总忍不住，虽然不臭，而他也已经极力控制了声响，但却难免有控制不好的尴尬时候，比如现在。  
“我是笑你那声音可爱，好听！我老婆是最可爱的屁多多。”  
“你再说！打死你——”  
“哈哈哈哈哈！饶命饶命、再也不敢了，不敢笑你了！”  
对于他的攻击，Thor一边讨饶，一边用挠痒作为反击，两个幼稚王你来我往，登时便在床上挠做了一团。  
“哎哟！哈哈哈……我错了、我错了，真错了！”顾忌着Loki六个多月的大肚子，Thor同他玩闹一阵后便躺平任他收拾了。  
Loki也不客气，骑到了他身上便掐他的脖子，一边掐，还一边凶神恶煞地威胁：“说！到底哪里好笑？编不出个让我满意的理由就掐死你。”  
“不不不，一点都不好笑，这有什么好笑的？我老婆放香香屁有什么好笑的？一点都不好笑。”Thor虽然嘴上一本正经地这样说，可脸上却是一副极力憋笑的表情，惹得Loki压住他又是一通好打。  
“还说吗？”  
“不说了、不说了。”  
“哼……这还差不多。”  
终于把嬉皮笑脸的Thor收拾服贴了，Loki这才翻身躺下。动了一阵出了身汗，虽然有点累，可经这么一打岔，他胀气的肚子好歹是消停了。  
“哈哈！不闹了，来，乖啦，让我抱抱。”一番玩闹之后，Thor重新拉扯好滚乱的被子，关上灯将Loki搂入了怀中。  
“帮老婆揉揉肚子。”黑暗里，从背后将人抱住，Thor将手掌贴上了Loki浑圆的肚腹轻轻揉抚，伺弄得Loki发出舒服的轻哼。想着珍爱的一大一小都在自己怀里，Thor心下满溢了甜蜜，快乐幸福之余，便又忍不住逗起这易炸毛的小猫咪来，“再给宝宝揉点屁出来……噗哧！”  
听他又笑出了声，Loki果然如他所料般立马转过了身来，大大的肚子顶着他，手也准确地捏住了他的脸颊。  
“你还想找打是不是？”  
“哈哈哈哈……好啦好啦，我逗你玩的。”笑着将Loki的手从自己脸上扒拉下来放到嘴边吻了吻，见Loki没有躲开，Thor倾身进一步吻上了他的嘴唇。  
交换着彼此的鼻息，Thor没费多少功夫就将舌头完全伸入了Loki的嘴里。一片湿软间，尝到的全是Loki上床前喝的薄荷水幽幽凉凉的味道，Thor喜欢这个味道，想要品尝更多，于是他用舌头搔刮遍了Loki的口腔，如愿以偿汲取了足够多的薄荷味津液，也逼出了对方喉间压抑性感的低吟。  
Thor发誓自己只是想接个吻就睡觉的，但在这渐渐升腾起的暧昧中，他的气息乱了，体温升高，也不知是谁先有的动作，他们在这个咸湿的吻里互相抚摸磨蹭起来，等到最终分开的时候，彼此的信息素香味已经充斥了周遭。  
“嗯……想要了？”暗香涌动间，Thor的嗓音变得低哑，他轻咬着Loki的耳廓问询，手亦不老实地钻入了对方宽松柔软的棉T恤中，很是挑逗地轮番拨捻起他胸前那两粒涨硬的乳头来。  
“嗯哼……你不想要？”Loki被他下流的拨弄亵玩得喘息不已，浑身轻颤，两人都太过熟悉对方的身体和反应了，此刻听了Thor这样的声音，他便伸手越过自己的肚子费力往他的裆部探去，一摸之下，果不其然，Thor胯间的肉棒早已充血肿胀，“呵……都硬成钢管了。”  
Thor任由他隔着睡裤抚摸把玩自己的阴茎，继续轻笑着用气音在他的耳畔挑逗道：“前天晚上才要过，怕你身体吃不消嘛……”  
“少来，你前天晚上也是这样说的。”  
对于他在床上油嘴滑舌的“体贴”，Loki显然已经习以为常，当下捏着他的龟头就是一握，直将那巨物刺激得在他掌中搏动了一下。  
“嘿嘿……那就来吧！”  
Thor笑了一声便猛地掀开被子钻进被窝，如狼似虎般扒下Loki的睡裤分开他的双腿埋首舔舐开去。他舔得极为细致，也极为用力，从阴茎根部到两颗睾丸，从细腻的腿根肌肤到会阴处的褶皱，一路唇舌并用，又舔又吮，直将Loki舔得两腿打颤，双臀也磨蹭着床单扭动起来。  
“啊、哈哈！痒，呃啊……啊……”  
饶是肚腹沉重，但在舔吮带来的强烈快感之下，Loki还是屈腿挺起了腰，展露了更多的私处，也直白地表达了想要获得更多爱抚的意愿。Thor知他情动难耐，当下也不令他久候，抬手托住他的腰臀，便将唇舌送到了他正微微收缩着的后穴处。  
“嗯！嗯啊……”  
粗糙舌苔对穴口细小褶皱的摩擦让Loki发出一声舒爽的闷哼。他感觉痒极了，幸好那灵活的舌尖如同知他所想般有力地往他瘙痒的中心顶进，虽然进得不算深，却很好地来回磨砺了他内壁犯痒的软肉，带起的酥麻更是至极销魂。  
很快，那被舌头戳刺着的地方便响起了情色的水声，咕唧咕唧，也不知是Thor的口水还是别的什么。Thor还恶意地吮吸那些汁液，舔咂得啧啧作响，听得Loki面红耳热，一时间只觉得下身变得更加潮湿酸痒了。  
“老婆流水了……好多……”用舌头肏干了Loki的肉穴一阵，Thor低笑着爬起来罩上了他平躺的身体，同他交换了一个满是爱液滋味的吻。  
“嗯……”  
渡入嘴中的微咸味道有些怪异，惹得Loki用舌头推拒了几下，但他抗拒得并不认真，舌头很快就和Thor的胶合在了一起。他的那处非常干净，有着洁癖的他每晚上床之前都要把自己里里外外洗个彻底的。  
爱液的味道很快就被他们彼此的唾液中和了。Thor继续吻着Loki，他用一只手撑住床使自己的身体不至于压到对方的孕肚；另一只手则伸入Loki的腿根处，用手指代替了舌头继续抚慰他湿漉漉的肉穴。  
“唔……嗯嗯……嗯……”  
伴着Loki那被封缄在喉咙里的低哑喘息，Thor将两根手指插得很深，并在高热的甬道里持续着抠挖、搅动。他能感受到指腹下的湿软肉壁在难耐地收缩蠕动着，越是摩挲，便动得越厉害，而当他摸索着摁压上那块肿大的前列腺凸起时，那种包裹住他的手指来自四面八方的挤压夹吸更是激烈到近乎痉挛一般。  
“啊！啊哈……哈……”  
随着Thor深插在肉穴里的手指持续了一通又快又重的搅合，在听起来就很黏滑滋润的淫靡水声中，Loki推开了他的头，大口大口地喘息起来，一边喘，一边扭着屁股收缩穴口吞吐那两根令人疯狂的手指。  
太过了……太过了……他敏感的身体根本经受不住这般捣腾，仅仅是手指的抽插就让他有了想要射精的冲动。  
“舒服吗宝宝？你下面夹得好厉害……嗯……流了我一手的汁液。”重重地摩挲了几下那颤动不已的前列腺凸起，Thor低喘着将手指从Loki的后穴里抽了出来，并把湿淋淋的手抚上了自己已经胀痛难耐的阴茎，急躁地套弄起来。  
“呃……浴巾，”在蔓延了整个下身的空虚酸涩感觉中，Loki踢了踢Thor，在后者心领神会地抓过床边的浴巾垫到他身下时，他大开双腿发出了最直白的邀请，“进来，快……”  
眼睛完全适应了黑暗，借着头顶天窗投下的朦胧淡薄的月光，Thor有趣地看着Loki馋猫一般的举动，心下爱怜不已，顿时感觉被自己握在手中的肉棒又粗壮坚硬了几分，只想立马匍匐到那具为他打开的躯体上，狠狠地操干一番。但他是一个贴心的爱人，考虑到Loki的肚子沉重，不能长时间平躺，在又摸了摸他的后穴确定已经做好足够的开拓后，他温柔地扶着他侧躺好，这才从背后搂抱了他，掰开他浑圆丰盈的臀肉将自己粗大的阴茎顶进了他的穴里。  
“啊……”  
初进的饱涨和紧致令两人同时发出了一声满足的叹息，就着相连的姿势，Thor将Loki抱紧了些，让他完全躺进自己的臂弯里，而后揽着他的腰提臀扭动磨蹭了一下，在调整好一个适于发力的体位后，便抬高他的一条腿由缓而疾地抽送了起来。  
“噢！呃啊……啊、好涨……呃！就是那儿。”  
“呵……这儿吗？加快速度了哦……”  
“啊——”  
其实早在方才的前戏亲昵中，Thor就有点忍不住了，现下将阴茎埋进Loki那又热又湿又紧的肉穴里，被不断收缩着的软肉一阵狂吸猛夹，绞得他立马便大肆挺腰顶撞，全凭了本能大开大合地肏干，真是想慢也慢不下来。  
“噢！噢……好快、好棒……”  
更别说被肏爽了的Loki还一个劲儿地呻吟，孟浪的喊声就徘徊在他的耳际，撩得他耳蜗酥痒，胯下发紧，令他在顶送中寻着了对方更加火热湿软的生殖腔便一个劲儿往里钻，只想着被那销魂的肉壁吸得更紧，咬得更重些才好。  
“呃……呃啊！宝宝好湿啊……都快把我的大兄弟淹死在里面了。”抵在淫靡的生殖腔里操弄了一阵，缓过了最初的急躁饥渴，在感受在如同浸泡了自己整根肉棒的暖湿触感后，Thor从身后啃咬着Loki后脖子上的性腺调戏起他来。  
“唔！别一直顶那儿……啊……啊！受、受不了了……”但此刻，Loki却无暇反驳他下流的调笑。  
他被肏得太深了，每一下都准确地刮磨过前列腺，深入他最敏感也最柔嫩的生殖腔里。再加上律动的节奏也又快又疾，啪啪的肉体拍击声中，自先前在前戏中便酝酿起来的想要射精的感觉越来越强烈，这让Loki赶忙抖了手伸到床头去摸索抽纸，他可不想射在被子或床单上，黏黏哒哒。  
“呵……又偷着一个人先射了，坏宝宝。”听到Loki抽纸的声音，Thor便知道他要到了。嘴里虽然嗔怪着，手却伸到了前面揉抚套弄他的阴茎，帮助他更快地达到高潮。  
“唔……再快点，要到了、到了……呃啊！”  
在Thor快速的抽插和撸动中，Loki很快夹紧双腿射在了纸巾上，随着射精而来的肉体极乐让他的头脑一时间一片空白，被全然填满撑涨开的后穴也下意识缩紧，整个人在Thor怀里抖做了一团。  
“哇噢……好爽、啊……宝宝你夹得我太舒服了，嘶……”  
高潮后的Loki会紧得如同处子，这时候完全顶进他的生殖腔，那种让人发狂的紧致简直是对阴茎最好的抚慰与犒劳。已经和Loki做过无数次对他的身体万分熟悉的Thor自然不会放过这享受极乐的机会，当下便一个用力的顶送让自己的阴茎整根没入，爽得连连吸气，尾椎发麻。  
“啊……啊哈……痒，好痒。”Loki喘息了一阵，在缓过了前端射精的强烈快感之后，后穴处的不满足便立刻翻涌了上来。那种挠人心魄的酸痒非但没有因为肉棒的撑塞而得到缓解，反而因为它停在里面不动带来的酸胀感，而变得愈发让人难以忍受。  
“好好好，这就动，这就动……真是个小馋猫，一刻也不停地压榨老公。”感受到Loki的扭动催促，Thor一边安抚地亲吻他的后颈，一边扭动屁股用阴茎在他的生殖腔里宣搅起来。  
“啊！啊啊……太深了、太深……”  
Loki可受不了这个，那粗大的肉棍搅动起来，毫无死角地摩擦他整个内壁，一种如同憋胀了尿意的酸麻饱涨感由内而外充斥了他的下体，并不断累积加剧，涨得他只能夹紧了那根来来回回律动的粗大肉棒，深深地吸气想要控制住那种想要尿出来的欲望。  
被夹吸得头皮发麻了，Thor重新耸动腰臀进出抽送起来，并在挺动中一手搂紧了Loki鼓挺的肚子用以减轻快速抽插带来的震动，一手捏住了他涨硬的乳头揪捻把玩。Loki孕期的双乳最是敏感，被他这么一玩弄，浑身就轻颤了起来，而下面也夹得更紧了些。  
“呃……咬得这么紧，想‘嘘嘘’了吗？用小屁屁……”  
他所说的“嘘嘘”是Omega在孕中期的性爱中很常见的一种生殖腔高潮的表现，即生殖腔被蹂躏顶撞到积液，而这些过多的淫液再经由后穴喷涌而出的现象，有点类似于女性阴穴高潮时候的潮吹。其实在平时，只要Loki性致够高，或者他把他操狠了，也会这样；不过不像孕中期这般每次做爱都会喷液就是了，大抵是因为胎儿压迫了生殖腔导致更易积液的关系。  
“唔……下、下流！”  
“看来被我说中了。”  
“啊——”  
随着Loki一声拔高的呻吟，Thor搂住他的腹侧便开始了新一轮的进攻。而这一次，他律动的节奏和力度显然都是冲着把Loki插到生殖腔高潮去的，龟头一下一下又准又重地碾磨他敏感脆弱的生殖腔口，直把那处顶得颤缩成一团，而四周的软肉随着他的顶撞突突地跳动。  
“啊哈……啊！受不了了……操！啊……你他妈快把孩子给我顶出来了……呃！”  
疾骤的肏弄间，Loki被顶得爽到难以自持，不仅呻吟中明显带起了哭腔，还爆了粗口胡言乱语起来。  
“呜……妹妹、你撞到妹妹了！呃啊……饶了我……”  
夹杂着呜咽的求饶声中，Loki嘴里的“妹妹”自然就是指他肚子里的小宝宝了。因为这段时间以来Fenris天天“妹妹”、“妹妹”的叫，使得他们也受了他的影响，开始跟着称呼起肚子里的宝宝“妹妹”来。  
“胡说，呃……妹妹安安稳稳在肚子里待着，怎么会顶出来？”  
两人在这一次的孕期做得多，经验丰富，Thor知晓了分寸，连带着胆子也大，这会儿知道Loki的哭喊全然是因为爽着了，便一边笑，一边扳揉着他的双臀，专挑能令他舒服的角度快速地戳刺他已经淫靡湿润到不行的肉穴。  
“哈哈……”果然，Loki的低笑声暴露了他的哭喊求饶都是假装的，似乎觉得这样的游戏别有一番情趣，在笑过之后他又可怜兮兮地哀嚎了起来，仿佛真的受了很严重的蹂躏似的，“嗯啊……你的肉棒这么长，呃！你就是撞到妹妹了……好痛！”  
“啧，妖精！看我不好好收拾你……”Thor被Loki带着哭腔的呻吟撩得意乱情迷，暗骂了一声搂着他坐起身来，让他叉腿仰躺在自己怀中，上下颠簸着被迫承受一下又一下有力的顶撞。  
“唔……嗯啊、求求你，别撞了，啊……”  
“偏要撞……撞得老婆今晚就下崽崽，嘿……怕不怕？把里面的妹妹撞出来，撞坏我老婆的小骚穴……小淫洞，操到你前面后面都射出来……”  
上位插得最是深重，Loki捧着肚子被肏得前仰后俯，吞吐着粗大肉棒的后穴被磨得一片酥麻，再加上Thor于他耳际带着气音粗俗火辣的淫词浪语，没颠几下，便令他挣扎着滑下那根壮硕的阴茎，颤抖着从后穴里喷出了一股又一股的淫液，而他才射过一次的阴茎也在这强烈的快感之下连带着飚射出了一些稀薄的精液。  
“呃啊……啊……受不了了……要死了、啊！”  
“噢……宝宝真听话，果然前面后面都射了，来，让老公舔舔再插。”  
Thor笑着将抱着肚子软顿成一团的Loki平放在床上，扳了他的腿正准备在高潮的余韵中替他做一番口活儿舒缓舒缓，可就在这时，卧室的房门却被急促地拍响了。  
“哇……Papa！呜呜……哇！”  
“Daddy……有妹妹！呜哇……你……呜呜……欺负……哇！”  
“呃……好像是Fenris在敲门。”敲门声又重又急，还带着孩童话音含糊的哭喊，饶是晕晕乎乎的Loki也一下紧张了起来，连忙打开了床头的灯，催促Thor去查看，“去！你快去看看他怎么了。”  
见一向睡眠良好的儿子突然大半夜敲得这么急，Thor没办法，只能硬着阴茎裹了睡袍起身去开门。  
“来了、来了，宝宝你怎……”Thor说着把门打开，可刚一开门，就被门外满脸是泪气鼓鼓的小娃娃照着小腿踢打了一番。  
“走开！Papa坏！呜哇……”小Fenris一边哭一边踢打Thor，末了推开他哒哒哒跑进卧室，爬上床抱住已经盖好被子半坐起来的Loki抽咽不止。  
“嘘、嘘……宝宝怎么了？不哭了，不哭了，做恶梦了？和Daddy讲讲。”Loki一边揉着Fenris的头安抚询问，一边和走回床边的Thor面面相觑，两人都不明白这小屁孩儿到底怎么了。  
“呜……Papa坏。”好在，Fenris是个藏不住话的，抱着Loki的肚子哭了一会儿便抽抽搭搭地控诉了起来，“Papa欺负Daddy和妹妹，呜嗯……还不给宝宝开门。”  
“Papa没欺负Daddy和妹妹啊。”Loki大致听出了个所以然来，嘴里虽然不动声色地安慰着趴在他肚子上的Fenris，可瞪向Thor的眼神却已经羞愤难当了。  
“就欺负了……Daddy你都哭了，说Papa撞到妹妹了，还求饶，呜……Daddy肚子里有妹妹，Papa不要欺负他们……”  
这下好了，小孩子倒是哭诉得委屈单纯，两个大人听了差点没一翻白眼晕死过去。  
——敢情这是做爱的时候被儿子听了墙角，让他误把那些叫床的喊声当了真！  
“咳……”  
可羞愤归羞愤，正在怀里哭个不停的儿子却还是要先哄的。  
Loki下意识拉了拉自己宽松T恤的领子，清了清嗓子拍着Fenris一本正经道：“Daddy没哭啊！你Papa和我闹着玩的，他怎么会欺负我和妹妹？”  
“呜……真的吗？”Fenris抬头用一双泪眼疑惑地望向Loki。  
“真的啊，Daddy什么时候骗过你。”也亏得Loki心理素质够好，或者说，脸皮够厚，才能在这么一双满含关切又天真无邪的大眼睛注视下依旧面不改色。  
“当然是真的，我哪敢欺负你Daddy和妹妹啊！”见Fenris还是一副将信将疑的哭样，Thor也坐到床边一脸严肃正义地拍着胸脯保证起来，“我们在做游戏呢，输了的人就要假装挨打，不信你问你Daddy。”  
“真的。Daddy的话你还不信吗？”见吸着鼻子的儿子总算是停止了哭泣，Loki也不想深究他到底是真信还是假信，连忙便转移了话题，“倒是你，宝宝，怎么大晚上的不睡觉？”  
“呜哇……我好饿啊！宝宝饿得睡不着觉……哇！”他不提这个还好，一提，才刚止住哭声的小男孩登时又委屈地大哭起来。  
Loki同Thor对视一眼，眼里都是“找到原因了”的心照不宣。原来这小屁孩下午吃了太多的零食，以至于晚餐只吃了平时一半的量，难怪会半夜饿醒跑过来找东西吃。  
Fenris真的是感觉自己委屈坏了——  
想他大半夜的被饿醒，搓着眼睛想来找爸爸们要点吃的，结果便听着里面传来Daddy的哭喊求饶声，还说些妹妹被欺负了的话，把他听得都急哭了，只能一个劲儿地疯狂敲门……好吧，事实证明，他们只是在玩游戏，但爸爸们玩游戏居然不带他？！  
“呜呜……你们坏……做游戏不带宝宝，还饿宝宝肚子……呜……你们饿宝宝！”  
“噢……看把我儿子给饿得……好可怜啊！乖啦乖啦，你、还不快去给他冲个奶粉喝。”  
看着怀里哭成了个小泪人的儿子，Loki已经无力再计较他的颠倒黑白和恶人先告状了，只能一边哄着，一边指使Thor去兑牛奶。两人手忙脚乱了一通，总算在奶瓶塞到小宝宝手里的时候成功让他安静了下来。  
“Daddy，妹妹说要我陪她诶。”  
可豪饮了一瓶奶，吃饱餍足后的Fenris却不愿下床了，躺在Loki身边抱着他的肚子直撒娇，眨巴着一双星星眼，说要和妹妹一起睡觉觉。对于Fenris要和爸爸们一起睡的要求，Loki倒是无所谓，反正他已经爽过两次了，可怜了Thor硬了大半晚上还一次都没射过，这会儿又撵不走这小灯泡，一时间，真是气得想打孩子的心都有了。

“嗯……别闹。”  
关了灯，Fenris很快就在Daddy的臂弯里睡着了，听着儿子小小的鼾声，躺在另一侧的Thor便开始不安分地撩拨起Loki来。  
“老婆，我想要……”  
“要什么？”故意忽略身后的Thor贴在自己屁股上顶来顶去的阴茎，Loki一边装傻，一边将他伸到自己T恤里捣乱的手扯了出来。  
“想要你。”Thor说着拉下了Loki宽松的睡裤，握住复又蹭硬的肉棒往他依旧湿润着的肉穴里插。  
“啊、你疯了？！”酥痒的后穴被猝不及防捅了个正着，Loki当即惊叫了一声，身旁的Fenris因为他的叫声翻了个身，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔的，吓得他立马捂住了自己的嘴。  
“嘘、嘘……别把孩子吵醒了。”Thor憋着笑将他搂紧怀里，下身的动作却不停，磨蹭了几下之后就缓缓地抽送了起来。  
“你他妈……呃……嗯……”Loki没料到Thor这色胚竟然说做就做，还不顾儿子就睡在一旁如此大胆，一时想要开口骂人，可快感来得非常快，他孕期的身体是真的不争气，只被抽插了几下就爽得他想要肆意呻吟了。  
怕吵醒了Fenris，Loki当下也不敢再说话了，只能暂且先饶过Thor，侧身捂了嘴默默承受起他渐渐加快的顶送来。  
Loki是处在孕期不知餍足，而Thor则因为还没射过而分外精神，再加上孩子还睡在旁边，禁忌的偷欢更令二人兴奋不已，以至于这一操干起来就一发不可收拾了。干到激烈时，饶是Loki憋出了眼泪也控制不住脱口而出的哼声，在他的一再要求下，Thor抱了他去卫生间，反锁了门在里面换着好几个姿势又做了许久。  
等到两人都满足地达到了高潮，Loki已经爽得一点力气也没有了，而他肚子里的小宝宝却因为爸爸们恩爱的“运动”格外兴奋，一直咕嘟咕嘟的来回动，惹得Loki直骂这小鬼肯定也和Thor一样是个色胚。

“我把他抱回去。”  
回到卧室伺候Loki躺好，看着霸占了三分之一的床睡相极差的儿子，Thor准备把他抱回自己的房间。  
“算了，就让他在这儿吧，一会儿抱来抱去又给弄醒了。”一番折腾下来，Loki是真的累了也困了，不想待会儿再哄一次孩子，便准备就这样凑合一晚。  
“好吧。”Thor想了想也是，关了灯正欲躺下，却又突然想到什么似的坐了起来，“那你来，睡到这边来，我睡中间。”  
“干嘛又换位置？”Loki不解。  
“这小屁孩儿睡着了又踢又打的，手脚又有力，待会儿别把你肚子碰到了。”  
“哈……小伙子很贴心啊！那你晚上护着他点，别让他滚到地上去了。”感受到Thor的体贴，Loki喜滋滋地挪揄了一句，便同他交换位置睡到了边上。  
“嗯呢，我知道。”替儿子调整好睡姿又掖好被子后，Thor转向了Loki的那一面，侧身将他搂进了怀里。  
——开玩笑，抱着老婆肯定是比抱着儿子好睡些的。  
“肚子好些了吗？”将手放在那圆滚滚暖乎乎的肚子上，Thor再一次地确认果然还是老婆抱着舒服一些。  
“现在消停了……不过说真的，我感觉Fenris要失望了。”  
“怎么了？”  
“这孩子可能是男孩，太能动了，和Fenris那时候的感觉很像，啧……”  
说到这个，Loki的声音变得有些闷闷不乐起来。Thor知道他想要女儿的执念，不免搂着他安慰了好一番方才入眠  
这时的Loki还只是猜测，可等到八个月多月的时候，他就已经完全能肯定这一胎也是个男孩了。原因无他，因为这宝宝太能闹腾了，整天在他肚子里叽里咕噜的，简直和揣大的那会儿是一个样！不过这一胎控制得很好，生产的时候没有让他遭太多的罪。

他们一直都没有把关于宝宝性别的猜测告诉大的，让他依旧天天做着将要拥有小妹妹的美梦，结果小的生出来，果然是个男孩。  
这可气坏了在家等消息的Fenris，在接到Papa的电话说Daddy给他生了个小弟弟时，立马就躺在地上哇哇大哭起来。  
“他不是我弟弟！噢！我不要弟弟！我要妹妹！”  
Fenris哭得可伤心了，就连Frigga也哄不好他，一边哭，还一边嚎啕爸爸们是大骗子、大坏蛋，坏心眼地把妹妹换成了弟弟，要他们把妹妹赔给他。  
“我不去！我超讨厌那个小宝宝！也讨厌Daddy，大骗子！”  
Fenris这一生气就整整气了一个周，其间愣是一次都没有去医院探望过Loki和那个叫Jormungand的小弟弟。等到Loki出院回家那天，依旧气呼呼把自己关在房间里，那股苦大仇深的难过劲儿看得一家子大人真是又好气来又好笑。  
最后还是Thor有办法，拿了钥匙打开门硬把小宝宝抱进去和他玩。一开始，Fenris还藏在被子里大吼拿走拿走！我超讨厌弟弟！但新生的小婴儿非常可爱，黑头发蓝眼睛，粉嫩嫩肉嘟嘟，被Papa握了小手去摸哥哥的脸，摸着摸着就咧嘴冲他笑了，那小天使一般的笑颜看得Fenris顿时忘了生气。  
从此之后在这家里，Fenris就变得和小弟弟第一亲了，谁都不能把他们分开，每天从幼儿园回来第一件事就是搂抱着小的亲来亲去，全然忘了自己当初说过的嫌弃小弟弟的话，也再不想关于妹妹的事了。  
Thor看着两个小娃娃这么要好，还一金一黑，就常常和Loki说，要是我们是兄弟，估计也就是这样了。  
不过Jormungand是真的惹人喜爱，稍微长大一些后，清秀的模样和俊秀的Loki简直是一个模子拓出来的，是哥哥Fenris嘴里最漂亮的白雪公主，虽然是个假公主，却比别的小朋友家的真妹妹还好看。  
至于他们家真的添了一个真公主，那又是一年之后的事了。  
——《假公主》完

**Author's Note:**

> LOFTER（ID：龍梨_），WB大号已炸（新号：龍梨Urakugou），随缘居（ID：urakugou），平时同时更新，欢迎来找我玩=3=


End file.
